Second Coming
by Tinni
Summary: Bulma's dead, Vegeta is in mourning and Trunks is begining to discover his destiny
1. Author's note

**Author's notes:**

A lot of you have been asking questions so let me make it clear what is going on. As many of you might know I wrote Second Coming over two years and posted the chapter at ff.net and my own site as I wrote them. When Second Coming finished I pretty much stopped writing fan fiction and I am now concentrating my efforts on a original work Illidan the damned (also posted on ff.net in case anybody is interested.) I trashed my site and with it the only full final version of Second Coming available for reading. The one on ff.net had many defects with earlier chapters. SC was well liked by most people so I decided to repost the final version on ff.net strictly for archival purposes. The gap between uploads is in an effort to see if anyone new decides to start reading the story since people tend to get freaked out if the chapter count of a new story they want to start reading is too long.


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was dead. Dead, dead, dead. Disease had taken his mate away from him. A stupid human disease, Vegeta wanted to laugh. He was one of the strongest warriors in the universe and he had lost his mate to a disease. She was gone. Forever, for the dragon could not bring back people who exited this dimension naturally and death by disease was natural. There was no point for him to remain on Earth. No point in staying on this cursed planet that had swallowed his pride, changed him forever and will now swallow his only love and never yield her back to his touch.

He floated above the graveyard watching silently as her friends and their children performed the burial ritual. He could not bear to be near them, near her. His son Trunks and his daughter Bra raised their eyes to him. They had her eyes and Bra could pass for her mother any day. That was the last straw; he had to leave. He could not survive another reminder of her and death was the coward's way out. No, no matter how overwhelming the desire to kill himself was, he would not give into it. He will live with his pain, for that was the brave thing to do and the Prince of the Saiyains was brave. But he could not remain here. Not here, not on Earth. He took one last look at his two children and the people who he had reluctantly come to think of as friends and took off.

He flew to his secret place. A place he had brought no one but … her. Ah, he had to get off this planet. He would kill himself if he remained here a moment longer. He went into a cave and pushed out from within a Saiyain one-man space pod. It used to belong to Radditz. She had rebuilt it as a challenge, with improvements of course. He had kept it not knowing why. But now he thought that perhaps subconsciously he had known that one-day, he would have to leave Earth for good. Subconsciously, he had known the day would come when he would be forced to live out the rest of his life without her.

Pain began to throb inside his heart. The memories of them together flooded into his mind, causing him even greater anguish. It was an overpowering pain that he felt like shutting off by plunging a fist full of KI into his heart. But no, he would not take the coward's way out for he was still the Prince of Saiyains. So he got into the pod and blasted out into space. He did not care where he was going or what he was going to do. Right now, all he wanted to do was get out of this cursed plant that reminded him constantly of his mate.

Goku and Trunks jerked their head upwards and gasped when they saw the faint trail of energy heading out to space. As dense as Goku was, even he understood what Vegeta was doing. 'No,' thought Trunks, 'I am not going to lose my father as well.' He took to the air, all the time trying to reach his father mentally, telling him to stop. Vegeta heard his son's calls and answered him back calmly, coldly. 'It's either this or my death at my own hands. Whichever way, you lose me Trunks. At least this way there is a chance that I will come back one day. When her memories stop tearing me apart from the inside out.'

Trunks stopped when he heard his father's words echo in his mind. He continued to watch the pod till he could not see it anymore. Then he dropped down to the ground insanely wondering what he was going to tell his sister. Insanely wondering how he was going to deal with the loss of both his parents. After all, his sister had Goten, her husband. He had no one and, come to think of it, Bra did not need him anymore. He stopped suddenly and looked to the area where he had seen his father's craft last. He was only thirty-five years old. For a Saiyain that was very, very young considering that they could live at least two hundred years. Perhaps it was time he explored the universe, or at least the galaxy, himself.

* * *

After a month of aimless wandering, Vegeta came upon a world that looked halfway interesting. It sustained life, which was more than he could say about the planets he had passed up until then. It was thus reason enough, he decided, to land. He did not make a hard planet fall since that would create unwanted destruction and he was beyond taking pleasure in such things. He smirked at himself as he remembered how he had been slightly annoyed that when he first landed on Earth that the building he had destroyed, due to making a hard planet fall, was not filled with people. But that was a long time ago. It was before he had met… erg, he did not want to think about her anymore. It hurt so much just to say her name. He couldn't say her name. He had thought it silly at first, after all what kind of a name is Bulma, but for years it had been to him the most sweetest and dearest of names. He shut out the thoughts from his mind, and opened the hatch of the pod, and slowly drifted to the ground. He began looking around.

On either side of him lay vast stretches of arid wastelands. Strong defiant wind howled and whipped all around him, blowing grit into his hair and bringing the strong scent of animals of some sort to his sensitive nose. His stomach growled at the smell. 'Well,' he thought, 'I might as well go and find out what it is.' He began to follow his nose to the potential lunch.

* * *

'You can't leave!' Bra had yelled at him in unison with Goten when Trunks had told them what he intended to do. But he had been resolute. He was his father's son. A strong and powerful Saiyain warrior and before he allowed himself to sink further into the role of the president of a multinational company, he was going to explore at least a bit of the galaxy, fight against warriors worthy of being fought against and generally have fun. Bra had the capability to run Capsule Corp. by herself, not that she had to. Goten had, as time went by, showed some signs of having a brain and was quite capable of helping his wife with some of her tasks as CEO of a big company. Gohan too was working for the Corp. as a scientist and he would be of great help as well. There was no need for Trunks to remain. Besides he would not be gone forever and if Bra ever ran into serious trouble then all she had to do was call him on the long range communicator and he would come back to help her. But he would not stay. They stopped arguing when the full depth of his resolution became clear to them. So Trunks Briefs Vegeta blasted off into space in a replicated, though enlarged, Saiyain pod with as little knowledge of what he was going to do and where he was going as his father.

* * *

Vegeta came upon a hoofed animal that did not resemble anything he had seen before in his life. Well, that was not exactly true, it looked like a mutated amalgamation of an Earth cow and a Vegitasei deer. Which meant that it had fangs, a dopey looking face, a slender body, large fleshy thighs, and a hole in its stomach after it encountered the KI blast from Vegeta's fingers. He approached it slowly to begin systematically thrashing it to tenderise the meat and proceeded to KI fry it to perfection, or at least edibility. When he was done, he sat next to it cross-legged and began to eat it. At first he found it hard to swallow. It had been a long time since he had eaten like this. In fact, he had not eaten like this since he met… her. Vegeta shook his head in a vain attempt to get the memories out. It did not work entirely. But it worked enough for him to be able to get back to his meal. After a while his meal did begin to taste really, really good. He smirked at that at least Earth had not ruined him totally.

* * *

'I should have insisted that father tell me about his days of wandering through space,' thought Trunks, as he made his way through a crowded platform of the spaceport. He had gone in the opposite direction to that of Vegeta and had stumbled onto this place. A spaceport, orbiting a planet whose atmosphere was too harsh for any living organisms. He had learnt some Nemekian from Piccolo just before leaving and had communicated in that language with the communications officer who had given him the clearance to dock. But apparently no one else seemed to be able to speak Nemekian or any other language he knew. He even tried speaking in Saiyain. His father had taught him that when Bulma had told him to 'bond' with him in some other way than by beating the crap out of him. Vegeta, not knowing what else to do, had imparted all his memories and knowledge of Saiyain culture, tradition, and language to him. Trunks had paid attention to what his father had said out of the knowledge that there was likely never going to be another occasion in which his father would connect with him without the exchange of blows. He had remembered it because as Vegeta had spoken, something about his manners indicated to Trunks that he wanted him to remember what he said and Trunks did not dare disobey his father.

But now Trunks was positively glad that he had remembered it, for after sometime he did find someone who understood Saiyain. This creature, resembling a humanoid porcupine, told Trunks that if he wanted anything on the spaceport he would have to pay for it and pay for it using galactic bucks. When Trunks told him that he did not have any, the creature suggested that Trunks take part in the fighting matches that the administrators usually put on for the entertainment of the visitors and residents every other day. Trunks was in luck for today there would be some matches on. The admission was free and if the challenger was able to defeat the champions put forward by the port, the monetary prize was great. But, the porcupine warned that the champions were no pushovers and that Trunks had to be very good to just survive the encounters and that he had to be exceptionally good to actually win. Trunks merely shrugged and said that he was exceptionally good. He thanked him and headed for the place where he had to go to register for the fights.

'Wait!' yelled the porcupine just as Trunks turned to leave. 'I know that only four Saiyains survived the destruction of the planet Vegeta. Which one of their offspring's are you for you certainly are not a pure blooded Saiyain.

'I am the son of Prince Vegeta,' said Trunks indifferently and walked on without looking at him again.

'Well,' thought the porcupine out loud, 'I know who I am going to bet on.'

* * *

Boring was how Vegeta would describe the planet he was now exploring. There was absolutely nothing here save some rather large wild life. But even those were boring. They were too weak to put up a good fight when hunting and too slow and dumb to make good sports when stalking. Vegeta was very, very glad that he was leaving. But as he landed near his spacecraft after flying around the planet for one last time, just to make sure he had not missed anything important, he felt a sudden wave of weariness overcome him. He felt sick, weak, tired. Considering Saiyains never got sick, were not weak, and hardly ever got tired, this event was very, very disturbing. Vegeta could not help but sit down on the ground, hard. His mind was a mess of images and sounds. Memories from when she was alive.

'That is it, isn't it?' thought Vegeta angrily, 'I have spent so much energy trying not to remember her that it has drained me and now I am going to have to think about her for I have barely enough energy to sit.' A look of pure pain washed over Vegeta's features. But it could not be helped; he had to go through it.

* * *

He remembered the first time he had taken her. It was shortly after she had broken up, for good this time, with that weakling Yamcha. She had been working late, and was just making her way to her room when they crossed paths. She had flashed him the sweetest smile and had regarded him with eyes that danced with delight. Delight, he abruptly realised, from seeing him. She looked beautiful. Beautiful and serene, it was clear that she was over Yamcha, finally. He had stood there staring at her, struggling to control his instincts. He wanted so much to touch her, kiss her, take her, and make her his for all eternity. He wanted so much to give himself to her. But his pride was standing in the way.

His pride and a feeling in his stomach kept reminding him that she was human and could never form a Saiyain bond and yet, that was what he wanted. A Saiyain bond with the woman he loved. He could not deny that he loved her, no matter how weak he considered the feeling to be, he could not delude himself, the feeling was too strong. It was then that she did something totally unexpected. She walked over and planted a kiss on his lips. That did it. He could not control himself any longer. He took her that night, made her his, gave her a son, and formed a Saiyain bond that was far deeper than he ever imagined it could be. He did not know how he formed a Saiyain bond with a non-Saiyain, just as Bulma could never explain what had possessed her to kiss him. It did not really matter to them anyway.

Vegeta put his head in his hands. The inside of his heart throbbed with pain. He wanted so much to touch her, to feel her soft, silky lips on his. He felt like he would die if he did not feel her touch. The pain increased ten-folds. The prospect of ending this miserable existence was looking particularly appealing when suddenly, he felt it. His head jerked back. His eyes darted to all sides. His senses stretched out in all directions. Nothing, nothing at all. But he had felt it. He had felt her. He had felt her touch on his hands. But she was not here. The event was about to increase his misery. Then he felt his eyes close and his body lay back, against his will, on the ground. Then he felt her. Bulma was all around him; he could feel it. Her lips on his, her soft fingers caressing him. Easing away his pain like she always did. Vegeta did not dare open his eyes, he did not dare move, afraid that he may somehow break this wonderful spell that for a moment at least made him truly forget that she was no longer in this dimension. 

* * *

Trunks looked around with assessing eyes at the fighting ring. It was certainly a ring. A large ring with metal floors and 1km high walls made of a clear plastic material that was supposed to be strong enough to take KI blasts from Freeza himself. Trunks smirked, wondering if the walls would be able to take blasts from a person who was way stronger than Freeza. 'Well, only one way to find out,' he thought as he made his way towards it. He had some very good luck. First, he had gone to the registration office and had found a Nemek on duty. He entered Trunks in the tournament without any hassle and explained the few rules of the matches. They were simply no transforming, weapons were allowed as long as it was disclosed before the match began, and the challenger had to fight with five port champions in order to get the full amount of money. But the challenger could opt to leave after winning against an opponent with only one-fourth of the money. Also, the challenger had to decide whether he or she was staying for a fight before seeing his or her opponent, and last, the match was won when a combatant was either unconscious or dead. 

His second bit of good luck came when the Nemek agreed to exchange his universal translator for an air-car capsule. The translator worked by replaying comments made by a creature back to the user of the translator by an earpiece in the language of choice. Which for Trunks was Saiyain. There was a time delay aspect to the contraption, but it also had a dictionary feature. One that Trunks knew he could use to learn to speak many of the more popular languages to the extent that he no longer needed the blasted device. Plus he was already thinking of a number of different ways of modifying it. Half of which, when implemented, would make the contraption very, very user friendly and reduce the time delay greatly. But that would have to wait. Now all he wanted to do was fight.

* * *

It took Trunks a moment to comprehend what the little fox-like biped was saying. It took him another minute to comply with his request, or more accurately, condition of entry. It seemed that the organisers made no attempt at hiding the fact that this tournament was staged, so that the residents of the port could get a rush out of it, in more than one way. The fox had asked Trunks to take off his shirt. It seemed that all men or male equivalent species had to fight barebacked and all females or female equivalent species had to fight wearing ridiculously tights clothing. Though Trunks had no problem fighting without a shirt on, after all he had such a well-sculptured body, he did take offence at it being a condition of entry. But he needed money, boy he never thought he would ever have to worry about that, and this was the easiest, and the most fun way, of getting it. So he complied and was rewarded with gasps from the nearby female spectators. He turned slowly towards them and gave a short graceful bow, a gesture that attracted even more admiration, and entered the ring to face his first opponent.

* * *

* * *

Vegeta woke feeling truly rested. Last night had been good. He had felt her with him and it had been enough to take away his pain, even if it had been for a moment. He had felt a small pang go through his heart when dawn had broken and he had unconsciously turned to kiss Bulma good morning. But she had not been there and reality had dawned on him once more. He had quickly shrugged off the feeling. He was now ready to be on his way once more. Hopefully, whatever had brought Bulma back to him last night would travel with him.

Gazing into the crystal ball, a hooded figure watched Vegeta enter the pod and blast off. The creature smirked a deadly Saiyain-like smirk and whispered, 'Don't worry Vegeta, she will travel with you. Comfort you when you can no longer bear your pain and lie dormant when you do not need her. You will bring her to me and then you will truly lose your mate. For you will lose what ties your souls together.'

* * *

'This is idiotic,' thought Trunks, annoyed, as he took out another opponent with a single punch. That made four, one more and the prize money will be his. 'Ah, if these pathetic losers are the best of Freeza's former army, then it is little wonder that my future self had such little difficulty disposing of them and that dolt Freeza with them.' To contain his disappointment, he reminded himself that he was here for the money and not for the fight. It lessened the disappointment, but only just. Trunks grunted a yes, when a stunned referee asked him if he wished to accept the final challenge. The referee then announced a ten-minute break and hurried to meet with his superiors.

'He is good,' commented a female as the referee entered a room high above the ring. She had her back to the referee, so he could not make her out at all.

'He is a Saiyain. A hybrid no doubt, but Saiyain nonetheless,' commented a man who stood next to her.

The room they were in was a smell grey rectangular structure with one wall made entirely of one-way glass. It was through this glass that the two figures watched the proceedings in the ring below. The room contained nothing but three chairs arranged around a small round table. There was a small communications unit in one corner and a sliding door, other than the one the referee entered through, on the opposite wall of the com-unit. The two of them were studying Trunks intently. Trying to trace his parentage no doubt.

Finally the girl spoke, 'He looks like Vegeta with purple hair and blue eyes.'

'I think you are right. He must be Vegeta's kid.' Then he looked at the girl smiling an odd teasing smile, 'You had a thing for Vegeta didn't you?'

'So did you,' barked back the girl. The man turned beet red at that and promptly shut up. After a few more moments of inspection he commented, 'He doesn't have a tail.' A disappointed note creeped into his voice and the girl broke out laughing.

'I think he is a bit young for you. But then again, so was Vegeta,' she said with amusement, 'Besides, if he is anything like Vegeta, he is likely to only care about things that is female, inside and outside.'

* * *

'Oh be silent. I don't do guys anymore, but asking you to remember that would be too much, wouldn't it?' he yelled at her, as he crossed his arms, 'And yes, I am well aware of the conservative nature of Saiyains. Honestly, with your brainpower you might as well be a Saiyain!'

'Pity for you, I am not,' she snickered. The man turned to glare at her, but then both faced the fox humanoid referee.

Both of them had orange skin and long white hair. They were no taller than 5'6', but the girl, with her stiletto-type shoes, looked like she was far, far taller. They were both wearing robes made of colourful, slightly silky material. Their features were humanoid. Very attractive humanoid features at that. The referee always found it hard to take his eyes off the girl; too bad she was such an eccentric creature. He shook himself from his trance and reminded himself that **he** worked for them and that he was not on equal footing with her. Besides, she was a bitch anyway. After bringing himself back to reality, he asked unemotionally. 'Who do I send out against him now?'

The girl's mouth curved up into an evil grin, 'Xenon.'

The guy started at that, 'Are you mad, woman? Xenon is as strong as Freeza fully transformed!'

'I have not forgotten. Have you forgotten that it is our job to make sure the money stays in the ports account?'

After a moment of thought, he conceded, 'You are right. The boy is powerful and it is unlikely that anyone save Xenon can take him on. Though,' he added looking back down at the meditating Trunks, 'don't be surprised if he takes him out as well. Remember, it is said that the Saiyains were the ones who destroyed Freeza.'

'I remember,' she said angrily. 'But have you forgotten about our secret weapon?'

'No,' uttered the man, surprised nearly out of his wits. 'You can't possibly mean to use that.'

'Look, the bloody thing only works against Saiyains. Considering that they are pretty much an extinct race, we are unlikely to get another opportunity to use it. So what the bloody hell are you waiting for?'

'Ah fine. Do as you please. I don't care,' said the man in a tone of resignation. He really, really had a thing for Saiyains and did not like the idea of one as handsome as Trunks having his face rearranged. His mouth quirked up at one corner for a second. Of course, if they were as ugly as Nappa, he would gladly send them to the next dimension himself.

* * *

'That's, bloody, it!' screamed Goku as he shot up in bed, rudely waking Chichi.

'Goku, what is the matter?' asked Chichi groggily.

'I can't take it anymore. Vegeta is my friend. I can't just let him wander through space in the state that he is in. I have to find him.'

Chichi regarded her husband with pure astonishment, 'Goku, be reasonable. Vegeta has been wandering through space for years. In fact, since he was eight if I understand correctly. He does not need your help. He knows how to take care of himself.'

Goku thought about what Chichi said for a long while, but found that it could not alter his mind. His only course of action was to try and make Chichi understand. So he looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and said, 'Nobody is doubting his ability to take care of himself when he is himself. But he isn't himself. Besides, before he used to work for Freeza. Then he had a place to go if he needed healing, food and stuff like that. Now he doesn't. He might as well be as clueless as Trunks. Only Trunks will have his wits about him where as Vegeta may not.' Chichi winced. One thing about her husband she knew was that he displayed intelligence only when his mind was totally made up. She knew there was nothing she could say or do that would change his mind. But she could not help but try once more.

'How exactly are you planning on finding him?' she demanded.

'Oh, Bra has a device with which she is tracking both Vegeta and Trunks' pod. I can just use that,' stated Goku flatly. Chichi had no choice now but to simply give in. She, however, could draw comfort from the fact that another spacecraft would not be ready for a while and she hoped something might happen in the meantime that would alter her husband's mind. Though the probability of it was slim at best.

* * *

Trunks floated in the middle of the ring, meditating. Something inside him told him not to underestimate his next opponent. Not that he would underestimate any opponent, but Trunks decided to be extra cautious this time.

As if to confirm his thoughts, the walls of the ring were reinforced with a blue-tinted energy shield and then the floor of the ring opened up and let in this huge, ten-foot lizard biped that looked like he hadn't eaten for days.

The beast was fearsome, to say the least. It had scale-covered muscles and sharp fangs that looked as if they could tear through him with little trouble. The KI reading Trunks was getting was incredibly high as well. It was clear that this guy was not going to be as easy as the others, but Trunks was still stronger. Smirking one of his father's trademark pre-battle smirks Trunks slipped into a fighting stance, and waited for his opponent to charge.

Xenon charged at Trunks with full force. Trunks got ready to counter it when suddenly, a weakness overcame him. He abruptly realised he was down to half his strength and could not possibly take that charge. He quickly moved out of the way, barely missing the big lizard. In mid-air, Trunks quickly recovered and charged up fully to attack. Again, as soon as he got within a meter of his opponent, his power and speed plummeted to about half of what they should be, allowing Xenon to counter all his hand to hand attacks. It was not as if Xenon's blocking techniques were formidable. Trunks had no problem breaking them down. It's just that he could not go through the KI shield. Trunks almost broke his own leg when his turning kick connected solidly with his opponent's KI shield. Not that Xenon was having any luck either. Though Trunks' KI shield had been weakened, his defensive blocks were not breaking down. Xenon just could not find an opening. Thank Kami Vegeta made a point of drilling strong non-KI blocking techniques into Trunks.

* * *

As the match went on, two things became clear to Trunks. He should not keep this stalemate going for long, for as more time passed, the greater the chance of him accidentally dropping his guard became, and that long-range attacks were his only hope against this thing which clearly emitted something that made him weak when he was near it. So Trunks flew as high as possible and yelled out, 'Final Flash!' The powerful KI attack began strong but weakened as it got nearer, so much so that Xenon was able to block what would have normally killed him. But the blast was able to damage a metallic bracelet that Xenon was wearing and Trunks did not fail to notice that afterwards, when Xenon charged towards him, he did not get weak. Quick manoeuvring brought him behind Xenon. Trunks positioned himself at about the centre of what looked like Xenon's spine and he dropped with his toes pointed, spinning, he went through Xenon like a screw through a wall. 

* * *

Xenon fell to the ground convulsing with pain. Trunks knew the attack would not kill him. He had heard about his species from Vegeta. Though he himself did not come out of it totally unmarked for he was now covered in this icky, gooey yellow goo. He was declared the winner by a stunned and terrified referee. But before he went to collect his prize, he made a point of getting the bracelet from Xenon. He could not be sure if Xenon was doing something mentally or whether this thing was really the cause of the weakening effect, but he was going to find out, one way or the other, what could possibly reduce the power of a Saiyain.

Amongst the crowd watching intently was an old woman dressed in faded, broken armour. Her ancient eyes watched Trunks walk out of the ring inspecting the piece of metal carefully from under lowered eyebrows. She thought that she could detect the features of her old student in the face of the young man. She thought the boy looked like the Saiyain Prince Vegeta.

* * *

There were certain advantages in having a large space pod, Vegeta conceded. But there were also certain advantages in having a small pod. The one that Vegeta could think of when he forbid Bulma from enlarging this one into that monstrosity Kakarott came to Namek in was concealment. All along, he had wanted to keep it hidden well away from Capsule Corp. His reason at the time was simply that he was going to get off that god-forsaken rock as soon as he defeated that fool Kakarott. That, of course, never happened and when he finally accepted that Bulma was and always will be his mate, Earth became home to him. But his Saiyain pod, only slightly larger than what it used to be, remained hidden. Though Bulma had wanted it destroyed, he remembered.

* * *

He was training late as usual. Bulma was already asleep. He crawled into bed, being careful not to wake her. She looked so beautiful, so serene. Vegeta could not help but be overcome by a desire to touch her. He reached over and gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her naked form against his equally bare one. She made some small noise and slowly opened her clear blue eyes to stare into his smouldering black ones. She smiled the sweetest smile and kissed him on the chin. Vegeta smirked and kissed her fully on the lips, pouring all the passion he held for her into it. They shifted and wrapped each other in their arms even more.

Vegeta inhaled Bulma's scent and let out a soft sigh. 'How could you do this to me?' he asked, his voice a breathless whisper. 'How could you make me fall in love with you like this?'

'I don't know,' said Bulma, nuzzling even closer to him. 'All I know is that I love you, more than life itself and that I never want to leave you. Promise me you will never leave me.'

'I would die if I could not feel your touch. I can never leave you,' Vegeta said sincerely.

'Then you can destroy that damn pod I fixed for you,' Bulma stated flatly. Vegeta did not reply.

The memory shot through his heart like a bullet as he cupped his head in his hands and rocked back and forth, waiting for that damn sleeping gas to take effect. But it took time due to his Saiyain metabolism. Normally that would not be a problem, but now it was. Whatever had happened that night had allowed him to think her name without doubling over in pain. But it had not made the memories any less painful. If anything, they were more painful than ever. The pain increased when he realised fully that he had known all along that this day would come. For why else would he have not destroyed the pod? He had known and he had done nothing about it. He was willing to gather the Dragonballs to wish for immortality, to wish for universal domination. Why had he not wished that his mate aged like a Saiyain? Why?

But then again, age had not killed his mate, an illness that was beyond the Dragon's ability to remove did. But there must have been some other kind of wish he could have made that would have kept her with him. Why had he not? Pain, unbearable pain, racked his form. It was then he heard it. It was then he smelled it. It was then he felt it. Her voice whispering, 'It was not your fault. Happy in each others arms after you were resurrected we had merely forgotten that such a thing as disease or even old age could separate us. Besides, I am not sure I would have allowed you to make such a wish.' Vegeta opened his mouth to protest to ask her where she was but no words came out. Even his mind was an utter blank. He was fully engulfed in her smell, her feel. Slowly, her touch lulled him to sleep long before the sleeping gas took effect.

* * *

Trunks studied the busted contraption with interest. As far as he could tell, without taking it apart fully, was that it was some sort of waveform generator. Now why would a waveform generator weaken him? It was than that it hit him. He was a Saiyain. Forget about the term demi-Saiyain. Over the years Bulma had run numerous tests on him and had found that other than his outward appearance, he really didn't have that much in common, DNA-wise, with a human. Had she not known that he was a hybrid, she would have pronounced him to be a full-blooded Saiyain, the match with his father's and Goku's DNA was so pronounced. It seemed that the Saiyain gene had a tendency to dominate. Indeed, the only place the all-conquering Saiyain gene was willing to back off, so to speak, was appearance. Thus he was Saiyain and Saiyain's are were-beings and negative moon rays could weaken were-beings. The contraption was a negative moon ray generator.

* * *

Gohan looked up at his father with pure astonishment in his eyes. He could not comprehend what could possibly make his father make such a request of him. But he knew from the look he was getting from Goku that he was deadly serious about going to look for Vegeta. Goten also had had half a mind to go after Trunks, when nothing was heard of him since his departure, but Bra soon put him out of that idea. However, Chichi was getting on in age and found it easier to give into Goku then try and reason or yell him out of any idea he chose to cling to. Gohan knew that Vegeta and Goku had a peculiar friendship. It was deeper than any he had ever experienced himself. The closest he came to was with his mentor-student relationship with Piccolo, but, though it was very, very deep in its own accord, it was nothing compared to what his father and Vegeta had developed over the years. Heck, no earth friendship compared to what the two Saiyains had. Only the unique bond shared by Trunks and Goten came close. Accordingly, he did not argue with his father, merely informed him that it will take sometime since Trunks had taken the only complete spaceship. Goku was satisfied, just told him not to take too long.

* * *

Orbiting around the Earth, a hidden spacecraft monitored the conversation between father and son. Watching the monitor was a short, white, horned creature with thin black lines for lips. As he watched the progress of the conversation, the black lips pulled themselves into a smile. 'Good,' said he aloud, in his soft sexless voice, to no one in particular, 'As soon as the Saiyain leaves we will attack.'

The two scouts also monitoring the screen looked at each other fearfully. But their fears were voiced by a figure hidden totally in the shadows. 'I hope for your sake, Freeza, that you know what you are doing. Kakarott may leave, but he would still leave behind, not one, but three Super-Saiyains, not to mention that Uubu creature. Can you be so sure you will succeed where others have failed?' asked the low feminine voice.

Freeza regarded his hands as if they were the most interesting things in the universe, then said, 'There are certain advantages in being a clone. You can be born with certain…upgrades. I am far stronger than the 'original' Freeza ever was. Heck, I could vaporise Kakarott, Gohan, Goten, Bra, Vegeta and Uubu without even getting out of my hovercraft.'

'Now you are deluding yourself,' stated the figure flatly, 'do not overestimate yourself and do not underestimate your opponents. King Cold did that and look what happened to him.'

'I am not overestimating myself. If I was, then I would not have waited till Kakarott left. I would have attacked now.' retorted Freeza.

The figure in the shadows laughed a low laugh, 'You are deluding yourself Freeza, you just don't know it, yet. I suggest you discover completely your limits before thinking at all of attacking.'

Freeza turned his head pointedly away from her at that, but inwardly decided to take her advice. Accordingly, he began to think of ways to test his strengths and weaknesses when his thought pattern was interrupted by her melodic voice, 'You better also hope really, really hard that Young Prince Trunks does not discover his true potentials, his true abilities. For if he does, nothing, nothing in this universe short of living energy, could stop him.'

'Isn't that why I put up with you, witch?' asked Freeza a little angrily. 'Are you not here to ensure that Trunks' powers remain…hidden with your living energy talent, or kill him using the same living energy if it accidentally got exposed?' he demanded.

'Ah, but what are my abilities concerning living energy compared to that which is wielded by the Bucchies?' she wondered absently.

'The Bucchies are a myth,' stated Freeza in a tone that brooked no argument.

The figure said nothing out loud, but could not help but think, 'I wish I could be as sure as you, Freeza, but if the only description that exists of the Bucchi are correct, then it would mean that Kakarott and Vegeta are not alone.'

* * *

'My friend, you have made me a very, very rich man,' said Trunks' old acquaintance, the Porcupine, with a smile that spread the entire width of his face. 'I knew if I bet on you I would get good returns.'

Trunks smiled faintly, 'I am glad.' Then he turned to leave.

'Wait, let me buy you a drink,' said the Porcupine.

'I don't drink,' replied Trunks flatly, 'but thank you for the offer, anyhow.'

'Ah, but I must show you my gratitude somehow,' said the Porcupine, a little disappointed. Trunks was about to comment that he did not have to show his gratitude in anyway, for he had not done anything to deserve it, when the Porcupine continued, 'I know! I can show you were to get lodging for the duration of your stay at the port and where to get supplies, like food and star charts and show you around the more useful and interesting areas of the port. Since all star ports are designed about the same, this tour will be very, very useful.' Then the Porcupine smiled, 'Afterwards, you can watch me get drunk and I can tell you how I met your father.'

Trunks started at that, 'You knew my father?' he exclaimed.

'Yes and no.' said the Porcupine. 'I will tell you all in good time, but first, lets show you the hotels.'

* * *

It took nearly two hours, but the Porcupine was finally finished. Not that it had been a total waste of time, Trunks warily acknowledged. It was just that it had been on the slightly boring side of things. But the Porcupine had taken him to a rather nice hotel and had gotten him a room despite almost every room in the port being occupied. It seems that after Freeza and King Cold were killed on Earth, their entire empire fell into disarray and now a war raged over control of the various planets and spaceports. This was apparently one of the few ports that had been able to get on the Free-from-all-claims-treaty that existed between the major warring fractions. Trunks was informed that the only way to get on the list was to pay a huge amount of money and the owner of this port, who by the way owned every other port in this sector of the galaxy, was the only port owner capable of paying the fee. As such this port was always busy and it was very, very hard to get a room here. But since Trunks did get a room he thought no more about it.

The Porcupine then led him to an eating area and sat down with him at a table after ordering a jug of some very alcoholic beverage. Trunks ordered massive quantities of meat dishes, paid for them, and sat down, and got ready to find out a little about his father's past. A past Vegeta rarely spoke about.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review to tell me.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Have you heard anything?' asked Goten softly. As he watched Bra look at the locations of the two pods on the computer. Her back turned towards him.

'No.' stated Bra flatly. 'But his pod has been stationary for the last couple of hours so he is obviously on a planet or something. Mean while dad's pod on the move. But he is still heading in the opposite direction to Trunks.' Bra sighed, 'I know that is not entirely a bad thing, for I know dad needs to be alone but Trunks has never before left the planet, how could he possible manage?'

'He's smart, strong and he is not mourning the loss of his mate.' Goten reminded Bra but that did not stop him from trying again to get Bra to let him go after Trunks, 'But if you are really worried than I can always go after him.'

Bra turned to face him than her eyes lit with fury, 'No, I am not that worried. Besides your going to go and just join Trunks on his interstellar quest for… O who bloody cares for what, no you are staying right here, where you belong. After all if you were capable of convincing Trunks, he would still be on the planet.'

Goten looked at her determined feature and gave in. 'Dad's going after Vegeta thou.' He said after a moment. Bra did not take that bit of news well. She looked at him in utter disbelief, went through a range of colours and emotions and finally settled on growling something in Saiyain that Goten only barely understood. He had learnt the language from Trunks shortly after his marriage when he became aware that Bra spoke the language as well as Vegeta and had a habit of cursing and expressing her anger with it. Something she had got into the habit of doing because Bulma frowned on her swearing and other expressions of her temper. 'It may be an idiotic idea but my father is quite determine. He will help his friend get through this difficult time.'

'If Goku knew anything about my father he would no that solitude is what he needs right now.' Bra said angrily.

Goten shrugged, 'Maybe or maybe he know a part of Vegeta that he never let you see.'

Bra considered the statement for a while, 'Perhaps.' She acknowledged after awhile 'But don't be too angry if I delay the production of the pod as long as possible without arising suspicion, of course.' She added with a wicked grin.

Goten regarded his wife for a minute and then asked 'Is it just me or day by day are you and Trunks becoming more and more like your father? More and more like a planet conquering Saiyain.'

'Yes and no. Over the years Trunks and me have found ourselves training and fighting a little more than when we were young. I think since dad's been spending so much time with us, ever since mom's…' she stopped she couldn't do it. She couldn't talk about her mother's illness, her mother's death. She still had not dealt with her loss and she was not ready to deal with it, not yet. 'Well, dad has been spending a lot of time with us and that combined with our own slight shift in taste made it appear to others that we were becoming more and more like Saiyains. Not, mind you' added Bra archly, 'that it is a bad thing.'

'I didn't say it was, save for the murderous tendency.' Goten said quietly.

'What afraid I might do something to you while you sleep.' Bra asked with a smile.

Goten rolled his eyes and smiled a typical Son clueless smile and walked away.

Bra watched her husband's exit the room with an expression less face but as soon as he was out she frowned and placed her hand on her slightly curved abdominal. She was going to have to tell him and soon.

* * *

Trunks pilled two plates high with food, paid for it and then joined the Porcupine at a table on which he had placed a rather large bottle of what smelled like to be a rather strong alcoholic drink and two glasses. Trunks eyed the glasses with surprise.

The porcupine smiled, 'I know you said you don't drink and believe me I am not going to ask you to drink either. But the waitress saw two people and brought two glasses.'

Trunks smile and sat down across from him, after placing his charge on the table and asked more out of curtsey than anything, 'Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?'

'Absolutely not. I mean I am supposed to be the one treating you.' Trunks smiled again but remained quiet. The porcupine took the hint, 'My name is Grigon, by the way.'

'Hello, Grigon, I am Trunks…'

'…Briefs Vegeta. I know, as does probably all the people on port right now. I was not aware Saiyains had last names.' Interjected Grigon.

'Saiyains don't, they just have tribes and houses. But my mother's species do. We even had to make one up for my father. Well actually what we did was turn his title into his first name. That was about the only thing that father would tolerate.'

Grigon laughed, 'Yes, your father was always a very touchy creature.'

'That brings me back to my question how did you know my father?' Trunks asked again as he levelled an intense look at Grigon.

Grigon flinched though there was no malice, or any sort of threat in Trunks' look. 'I met, well more appropriately saw, your father for the first time when he was about ten years old. He was sent to purge my planet by Freeza with two other Saiyain warriors. One was an ugly bald creature and the other a tall wild haired individual. Though the Prince was young he was a ruthless one. He killed and destroyed like we, a people he had never even seen before, had somehow done him some great wrong. He scowled constantly and when he laughed or smirked the impression created was even more chilling, even more frightening. He possessed a kind of dark humour that frightened us more than any of their KI attacks could, for it was emanating from a child. A child.' Grigon stopped and drank some of his alcohol. 'My people were used to thinking of children as innocent and pure and free from evil. As such it was quite a shock for us to find a child display such hate, such bloodlust. I watched the Prince kill my wife and children and only spare me for he though that I would make a good slave.' Grigon drank more of his alcohol as he gave time for Trunks to process the information.

Trunks looked confused. He could not understand why Grigon had been so keen on helping him when it was his father and his race that had destroyed everything he knew. But he kept his questions to himself; there would be time enough to ask them later. Thus Grigon continued, 'That is how I ended up in Freeza's palace. That is how I got a chance to observe your father and try and find an answer to what could possible make a child hate as much as it appeared your father hated the entire universe. I found the answer when I saw how Freeza treated him. I found the answer when I accidentally witnessed a conversation between your father and grandfather. In my long years, I have witnessed that the universe has a tendency to reflect back your own actions, you know if you are mean the Universe will be mean to you. If you are nice the Universe will be nice to you. Now I am not saying that this always happens but the pattern is generally followed. This also works conversely. The universe showed nothing but contempt for your father. Your grandfather kept telling him he was a weakling, thus a mistake to keep alive, Freeza and King Cold treated your father as if he was little more than dirt on their boots. Thus they kept attacking his pride and hurting him emotionally. After I saw the environment he grew up in I was surprised he had not turned out even more vicious.' Grigon smiled and took a large gulp of his drink straight from the bottle. This left the bottle nearly empty and Grigon drunk nearly out of his mind.

It dawned on Trunks that if he did not ask his question now he may never get an answer, 'Why did you help me, a Saiyain, if it was the Saiyains who destroyed your planet? Specially, why did you still persist on helping me even after you knew who my father is?'

Grigon blinked at Trunks for a couple of seconds, 'Did I give the impression that I hate Vegeta or something? If I did it was purely unintentional. I have no hard feelings towards Vegeta or the Saiyains. I did at the beginning. I hated the Saiyains with all my heart but that did not last long. After all had it not been the Saiyains it would have been someone else. My planet was all ways pretty defenceless and an easy prey to those who wanted new territories and it is not as if my people were all saints. The planet we lived in was not our planet of evolution. We had bought it from the Saiyain a century or so ago. Thus in a sense we did help destroy the sentient species of at least one world.' Grigon finished what ever was left of his drink, 'Besides, I have never *hick* ever felt anything but liking for your father. Don't look so surprised Prince Trunks *hick* I can like the destroyer of my world *hick* if I want. Though why I like him is a question that I cannot answer. I just do." Grigon looked into his bottle and scowled at finding it empty. It was about the time some stray synopsis in his brain told him that its time to go so he shakily got up, with a little help from the still surprised Trunks and headed for the door. But just before he leaves he turned towards Trunks and said, 'I stopped hating the Saiyains when their planet was destroyed. For that basically put both our species in the same boat. After all just like us the surviving Saiyains were the last of their kind and would have to always live with the knowledge that with them their species will die. Though it may survive in diluted form but never will there be anyone quite like them.' Grigon smiled a small smile, 'In the end whether they liked it or not the Saiyains became brothers to the people they destroyed.' So saying Grigon began to wobble away when he suddenly stopped and said almost to himself, 'Unless of course you count the Bucchi and then the Saiyains are definitely not in the same position as the rest of us.'

Trunks was about to ask about the Bucchi when a soft quiet voice cut in, 'The Bucchi are a myth. I would not fill the boy's head with myths if I were you.' Trunks traced the origin to an orange skinned, white haired humanoid woman of advanced age.

Grigon shrugged and without turning to see who had spoken said, 'You're right.' and left.

The old women than walked up to Trunks and studied him closely as he pondered Grigon's words. But he soon became really, really irritated at the woman's examination. Thus turning to her he said in a not so gentle tone, 'Is there something I can help you with?'

The Woman continued to watch him than she said softly, 'You do look like him.'

'Who?' asked Trunks in an irritated voice.

'My ex-student, your father Prince Vegeta.' She said as she regarded him with open interest and a little tenderness.

Trunks' jaws dropped. 'My father had a trainer other than Nappa.' He thought. His surprise only increase when the woman sat across from him and asked in the most tender, pleading tone, not unlike that of a mother inquiring about her son, 'Please tell me what has happened to him.'

Trunks gazed into the face of the woman before him and was amazed at what he saw, 'My father had a trainer who cared about him.' But he composed himself before he proceeded, 'I will tell you what you want to know only if you tell me all about your relationship with my father.' The woman smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Trunks leaned back and crossed his arm in classic Vegeta style. He slighted his eyes and observed the woman sitting in front of him. It was weird, he had trusted Grigon instantly but for some reason he was far less inclined to trust her. But than again Grigon did not have fighting lever KI and did not dress in armour though be it a faded broken one. Not that her KI could hurt Trunks but it could give him a rash and that he did not want to endure.

The woman continued to study Trunks with old, tired eyes. She was old but how old she exactly was Trunks did not know. After studying her for a moment more Trunks snorted and averted his eyes, annoyance pasted all over his face. Another reason he liked Grigon was that he did not keep staring at him. But the woman was not stupid; she picked up the hint and dropped her eyes.

'I am sorry.' She said in a quiet voice, 'But you look so much like him.' She quickly froze her face into a cold indifferent feature, mindful that if Trunks was anything like his father than he would not take displays of emotion as anything more than a sign of weakness, and asked casually, 'Shall I go first or shall you.'

'Ladies first.' Said Trunks flatly. 

She smiled, 'What would you like to know?' she asked.

'Your name for starters.'

'Stirca.'

'Okay, Stirca I am Trunks or do you already know that?' asked Trunks coldly.

Stirca glanced towards the other occupants of the room, some of who were cautiously watching at Trunks while whispering to their companions, There companions eyes would in turn go wide and they would began staring at him. But most frequently their companions would make a gesture that said, "I know". It was obvious what they were speaking of. 'By tomorrow everybody on port will know who you are, little Prince.'

'Don't call me little.' Trunks' voice was cold.

'Your father did not like me calling him little either.' Said Stirca with a smile; 'though considering that he was only eight years old when I began training him he was little more than just that.' Stirca looked up into Trunks' interested face and continued, 'I trained him till he was about twelve. I, along with Nappa, am the only couple of Trainers the Prince did not kill…'

'My father killed Nappa.' Trunks interjected.

Stirca's eyebrows went up in surprise, 'I was not aware. Well, than I would be the only trainer the Prince did not kill, despite having plenty of opportunities. I faced him twice at the inter-galactic tournaments that Freeza hosted for his troops and both times he spared me though he had killed all his other opponents. To this day I attribute his actions to his heart. A heart that both Freeza and your Grandfather tried to turn completely into stone.' She snorted, 'Feh, that sounded so corny.' She admitted with a touch of disgust, 'Ah, but it cannot be helped. I cannot help but be sentimental where your father is concerned. He was my youngest and best student. So eager to learn, so eager for power, so determine. If you have to find something to admire in Vegeta, his total and utter determination would have to be it. I liked him very, very much.' She smiled a wry smile, 'Though his pride and arrogance was a bit to much to handle at times.' She looked towards Trunks, eager to hear his story, but the look on his face told her that he was still not satisfied. So she continued, 'When your father first came to Freeza's army base he was already flaunting the title of the most powerful Saiyain to be born in a long, long time. But his power level was nothing compared to the elites of Freeza's army. Plus he lacked discipline, so he ended up in my care. It took me a while but I finally manage to get him to listen to me and when he discovered that if he followed my instructions he became stronger he had no hesitations towards listening to me. His power level began to increase in an amazing rate. So much so that by age ten he was one of the elites in Freeza's army. It was about than that Freeza started sending him to conquer planets with no one to accompany him but Nappa and Radditz. Not that Vegeta worried about that, he liked fighting alone and was always ranting on about how a true Saiyain needed no company. I sometime mentioned to him that he had not actually ever been totally alone but he only barked obscenities at me and marched away, so I stopped mentioning.' She tilted her head to one side and looked once again into Trunks' face, 'Perhaps the reason I like Vegeta so much is that I was fortunate enough to train him when he had not yet totally closed up. It is probably why Grigon likes him as well. To me and since Grigon was always around me to him Vegeta showed a side of him that by the time Vegitasei was destroyed he had buried so deep that I doubted anyone would ever be able to reach it. I guess I was wrong.' Trunks smiled and looked away. He was beginning to like her though only a little.

'I didn't think anybody was kind to my father in Freeza's army.' He said.

'O I wasn't kind to Vegeta, for to be kind to him, to show any kind of outward display of concern, of care would have been to lose Vegeta to another trainer. One who was not "sentimental", Freeza did not want emotional saps in his armies and King Vegeta did not want a weakling heir. It was also the trainer's job to instil into the trainee that sentimentality was for the weak. At the request, no order, of King Vegeta, this morphed into no emotions were good save anger and pleasure at the destruction of the enemy. No, I was as cruel to Vegeta as ever Freeza was. If I was not Freeza would have had my hide and Nappa would have taken over totally and hell would have frozen over before I let that slug brained, sorry excuse for a warrior train Vegeta totally. Specially, when his mind was so young and so susceptible to suggestions.' She stopped, 'I need a drink.' So saying she got up. Trunks blinked once and than he began laughing. 'What's so funny.' demanded Stirca.

Trunks stopped, 'Your lame attempt at hiding you sentimentality. Especially since you just admitted to being sentimental. But don't worry. I do not share the Saiyain abhorrence of emotions.' Stirca smile and sat back down. But could think of nothing else to tell him. She had no wish to repeat the torture Vegeta went thought at the hand of Freeza she rather not think about it herself. No it was his turn now.

* * *

Vegeta felt as if he was floating. Floating in space for it appeared that his body had no weight. He tried to move but his limbs would not respond. Slowly he forced his eyes open and found himself staring into deep blue eyes, set in the most beautiful, flawless face, framed by a cascade of long soft blue hair against a backdrop of a bright blue sky. Though his body ached and he felt a little light-headed, the sight in front of him prevented him from complaining. He just stared.

But she broke the silence as soon as he opened his eyes completely, 'Task, you should know better than to take Trunks and Bra on at the same time.' Bulma said with humour in her voice.

'What the hell are you taking about woman? Those brats couldn't even scratch me. The only reason they even managed to lay a hand on me is because I let them.' He barked back.

'O is that why Trunks came within a second of defeating you yesterday in the Tenkaichi Budoukai?' asked Bulma with the most sweetest of smiles.

'He didn't defeat me did he.' Vegeta stated bluntly. But it had been a while since he had began to sense something not quite meant to be with Trunks. It was weird. It felt as if something was preventing him from going beyond a point as far as his fighting skills were concerned. But had he not felt like that when day after day he found himself unable to defeat that third class baka of a Saiyain. Who didn't even want to be Saiyain. That is probably the way Trunks feels and he is probably just picking up on Trunks' emotions. He knew his son has always suffered from an inferiority complex on the account of his future self from the other dimension being stronger. Maybe he was finally feeling the frustration to the point of transmitting his feeling to others and Vegeta being a Saiyain with psychic receptors, was picking them up. Vegeta gazed up into Bulma's face; abruptly all thoughts concerning Trunks left his mind she was so beautiful. He reached up to touch her and abruptly she disappeared and Vegeta found himself once again floating in a dark, empty void. 

* * *

Trunks wondered for a moment how exactly he was going to tell her about his father's life after he revolted against Freeza. The part before his birth was easy he mearly repeated Bulma's words. Well, Bulma's words with the sentimental gunk toned down to an appropriate level for a stranger. But the events after his birth would not be so easy to tell. Bulma had once commented that life stories are always hard to repeat when you are smack bang in the middle of it, for you can never find the right words to convey the emotions you felt at that moment and then when you scale the emotions down to level words could handle you feel that you have left something out. That is how she told him she felt every time she told him or Bra the story about how she and his father got together. It never comes out right, she had stated.

How could he possible translate into words what he saw between his parents? He wasn't even sure there were words for what he saw. He remembered seeing his mother cradle his father's head on her lap and look down on him with such a look that could not be accurately described by words. Love was definitely there. But it was so much more than just love. So, so much more. It was the day after the Tenkaichi Budoukai. Vegeta, annoyed with Trunk's failure to defeat him and Bra's failure to even take part, had dragged them to the gravity room and proceeded to kick the crap out of them. Unfortunately he had also sustain some damage himself, though they were nowhere as extensive. But Vegeta in his suborn pride had refused senzu beans and had continued training. He had finally stopped when his body refused to obey his torturous commands. But instead of coming inside he had just lain down beside the Gravity room, under a tree. But Bulma had been keeping an eye on him and did not hesitate to go over, when she saw him nearly collapse on to the ground.

She found him passed out. But a quick examination revealed that it was due to nothing more serious than exhaustion. So she had sat and pulled his head on to her lap, cradling it ever so gently. Vegeta came to soon after. Trunks could not tell what was said between them even with his Saiyain hearing. But saw his father reach up and touch his mother's face ever so gently. It was as if, to Vegeta, nothing else mattered at that moment but the soft feel of her skin, and of course there was the look. That look he could not quite describe. The look that he had once seen Goku and Chichi exchange. The look that, when he saw Goten give to Bra and Bra return it, told him that he would soon be related to his best friend in a very intimate way. It was also, he acknowledge, the prime cause of failure in his own relationships. He kept seeking out that look. But he kept coming up empty handed. Even Marron, whom Trunks had dated during his senior year in high school and all thorough college, was unable to give him that look. She loved him with all her heart, but that was were it ended.

He went out with a number of people after Marron but they didn't even get to the point Marron had. Desperate to find a soul mate, desperate to forge that unbreakable bond that his father took peculiar pleasure in flaunt in front of Yamcha, Trunks had welcomed the attention of all people Son Pan. He had always thought her pretty, in a tom boy sort of way, but she was after all part Saiyain and thus might form that which Trunks felt he desperately needed to end this painful loneliness that was beginning to well up inside of him. The relationship had been short, but very, very eventful. In less than three months Pan and he had gone from being good friends to lovers and had come within five minutes of being married to each other. Short-sightedness on Trunks' part as well as some carelessness on Pan's had gotten Pan pregnant. Taking responsibility for his actions, Trunks had promptly offered to marry her. Pan being well and truly in love with him accepted without hesitation. The big day came, everybody was happy, including Vegeta to a certain degree but Trunks felt as if he was making the biggest mistake of his life, equivalent to his mother marring Yamcha. Yamcha had offered to marry Bulma shortly after she first found out she was pregnant and Vegeta had left without a word. Angry with Vegeta Bulma had come close to accepting it but a nagging feeling at the back of her head had told her that if she did she would be making the biggest mistake of her life. A nagging feeling kept telling Trunks that he was making the biggest mistake of his life. But he could not back out. The child that Pan cared demanded that he go through with this. It was after all a matter of honour for the son of Prince Vegeta.

But Kami was on his side, for just as they were about to exchange vows Pan collapsed. She was rushed to the hospital where they were informed that Pan had lost the baby. Trunks could not believe how relieved he was. It was strange for Trunks knew that he loved Pan very, very much. But she had never ever given him the look, she had never touched his heart the way he wanted her too. He was not bonded to her; he could not marry her. Trunks broke Pan's heart when he called the wedding off. Not one to give up with out a fight Pan had challenged him to a Saiyain style combat to determine if she had any right to him or not. Trunks could have killed Bra for telling Pan that bit of Saiyain custom. But he had accepted her bold challenge. Going into the battle he was sure of two things, if Pan won he would marry her and that he would do anything to stop her from winning. Stop her from claiming him, anything.

As it happened, he had nearly killed her before he was able to get her to admit defeat. When he carried her back to her house she was barely holding on. Though a senzu bean healed her physical wounds, her emotional scares were harder to wipe away. She could not understand why the man she loved with all her heart had nearly killed her, was willing to kill her, to stop her from claiming him, for she was sure that Trunks returned her love and he did. But he was not bonded to her and he would not take a mate, as his father put it, would out being bonded. Nobody understood this stance of his. Nobody except Vegeta that is. He admitted in secret and Trunks was under pain of death not to repeat it to anyone, but Vegeta too had made a similar vow when he was young. Not that taking a mate was an option for Vegeta while planet Vegitasei was still around.

Gohan was not pleased at this ill treatment of his daughter. Trunks knew that he would have made some serious waves regarding this incident had Bulma not collapsed on her and Vegeta's anniversary. That was the first sigh of the disease. The doctor had not been able to detect anything abnormal at that stage. But within six months Bulma was bedridden with a disease that appeared to be specially designed for her. The virus, by all indications, reacted to the specific composition of Bulma's DNA. It was harmless to all but Bulma, it seemed. Vegeta was convinced that someone was trying to kill Bulma. They all were in the beginning. But who? They tried looking for clues, they hunted down everyone of their enemies but nothing. Desperate they had asked Shenlong to explain. He had given the cryptic answer that what ails Bulma could not be cured by him and was not meant to harm her, mearly designed to bring her, it was beyond his powers to reveal the origins of the virus. Vegeta was furious. But he had learnt long ago that you cannot fight destiny and win. Not that he did not try. But in the end nothing, nothing could save Bulma.

He still remembered the scene clearly. Bulma lay on the bed barely able to breathe. Vegeta sat next to her and was cursing non-stop. Trying to threaten Bulma to stay alive. He called her weak and stupid and told her that if she were strong and smart then she would not die and leave him. Finally, Bulma smiled a faint smile and looked up into Vegeta's eyes and said, 'It won't work. But don't worry I will never leave you. I love you.' Her eyes fell shut and her head rolled to one side limply. Vegeta whispered the word no but then he screamed the word no.

The scream echoed for miles around and Vegeta's power level involuntarily began to climb. Years of trying had failed to take Vegeta beyond Super Saiyain level two. But then suddenly Vegeta was not only able to reach Super Saiyain level three but also Super Saiyain level four. Trunks' warrior instincts had kicked in about then and he found himself comparing his father's power level to that of Goku and found to his amazement that his father was finally as strong as the one he called Kakarott. But Vegeta did not care about that, he did not care about anything. He was past caring, he was past everything.

Trunks finished and looked towards Stirca. She smiled a faint smile, ' I always knew Vegeta was going to be part of some great love story. Now I know what the love story is and it is more romantic than anything I could have ever imagined. Thank you for telling it to me Prince Trunks.' So saying she got up to leave but waited just long enough to say, 'Most of the members of Freeza's army could be divided into two groups, those who wanted Vegeta and those who hated his guts. When Vegeta showed his utter disinterested attitude towards those who wanted him he pretty much turned everybody into his enemy. In fact, I doubt whether other than the Saiyain's and Grigon and me whether there was anybody left who did not have a bone to pick with him. So I urge you to be cautious. They may want to extract their vengeance on you and thought you are strong many of your father's old enemies are now warlords with large armies. Moreover, many of them control brainless but powerful creature like Xenon. They can do some damage. ' So saying she left and Trunks began to make his way towards his chambers.

* * *

The hooded figure paced up and down the darkened hall. He couldn't believe it. What were the chances, of this accursed thing happening, blast it. He stopped in front of a large sheet of metal and lightly touched the surface. The computer booted up instantly. The figure moved his finger over certain icons and was soon in a program that vaguely resembled a search engine. He thought for a moment about what he intended to search for. He couldn't think of anything so he turned the computer back off with one smooth annoyed gesture. Feh, what was he worrying about. Even if that blasted female met up with Trunks, it was Vegeta he wanted not his cursed hybrid brat. From the shadows of the robe the figure smile a faint almost feral smile, that was not quite true. He wanted nothing to do with Vegeta but he wanted everything to do with Bulma.

* * *

The room Trunks was given was exceedingly spaces. One wall of it was completely made of glass and it looked out into space. Trunks stood in front of the wall gazing intently at the view. It was magnificent. He would not mind staying here for the time being. After all, he had been on the port for what one day and already he knew more about his father's past than he had know living with him for Thirty five years. But staying was not an option for Trunks he knew that he only had a limited time of gallivanting through space. Soon he would have to return and take care of his responsibilities, i.e. Capsule Corp. Besides, he had seen all that he wanted to see on the port. He turned away from the view and looked across to the two beds that formed the chief furniture of the room and grimaced. He had been just informed that he would have to share. He didn't mind sharing. Except that no one was able to tell him who or what he would be sharing his room with. For all Trunks knew a big, oozy, smelly, ugly thing could walk in through the metallic sliding doors any minute. A well, he would just have to wait and see.

Trunks walked over to the bed he had chosen for himself and stared at the numerous gems and jewels he had purchased. Grigon had mentioned to him that port money was absolutely no good outside of port and that he should convert some of them into gems and precious metals for these things could be turned into cash quite readily. So Trunks had bought some, years of being dragged by Bra to jewellery shops had their advantages. Trunks had a pretty good eye for stones and could easily tell real ones from fake ones. So he could be sure that he was not being ripped off.

He slowly packed them away and lay down on the bed. But sleep alluded him for a little while longer. The word Bucchi kept popping in and out of his head. Where, where had he heard that word before. He could not remember. Slowly his eyes began to drift closed, than suddenly they opened fully. His father voice came to him from a time long ago.

* * *

'Of course, not all the Saiyain tribes were strong warriors. I am heartily ashamed to say this but there was one Saiyain tribe who were as passive as that weakling Gohan. You see Vegitasei had one rather large island. It was isolated from the rest of Vegitasei and was climatically very, very different also. It was tamer; it was rich with resources and covered with lush dense forest that was never out of prey. Which probably goes a long way towards explaining why the Saiyain tribe that inhabited it was so mellow. You see part of the reason why we Saiyains are what we are, is because our arid surroundings ensured that we had to fight very, very hard to survive. Not a problem with the islanders, as they were called, they livid better than the Tsufurun. Don't get me wrong they did love fighting for the sake of the fight alone and they fought as much as any Saiyain, perhaps even more. But there was a boundary they simply would not cross. They would never kill. It didn't matter what you did to them they would not kill. This is what earned them the title of weakling from the other Saiyain tribes. But they didn't care. That is till the Saiyains went into the planet trade and they were given the option of either joining the rest of the Saiyain tribes or being totally decimated. As far as the islanders were concerned neither option was acceptable. They would not kill. So they could not join in on the planet trade and of course they did not want to be decimated. But the sly creatures were full of tricks and games. They had this strange ability to tap into the energy that flows through the universe itself, forming stars and planets, they called it living energy. The islanders could manipulate this living energy in such a way that allowed them to heal and they had helped us during the war with the Tsufurun by healing us and after the Tsufurun were defeated they helped us further by building the spaceship that took as to the Arcosian home world. They used these two events and constructed them in such a manner that the than King felt that if he didn't give them a fighting chance to survive it would somehow lessen his pride. The islander version of a fighting chance was that they would build a spacecraft and the entire tribe would leave on-board it and perhaps find a new planet to live on. This was as good as a death penalty as far as the rest of Vegitasei was concerned. After all what kind of a moronic specie would allow another specie to share their planet.'

'What about humans.' the eight year old Trunks had asked. Vegeta glared and Trunks promptly shut up.

* * *

Trunks heard the metallic hum that indicated that the sliding door was opening. But ignored it, as well as the high KI of the other occupant of the room. More of what his father had said was coming back to him.

* * *

'Anyway, while I was in Freeza's army there was a rumour about these mysterious being they termed the Bucchi, for they kept popping up in a region of space called Buccase. What Buccase actually is, is a large nearly impenetrable asteroid field that surrounded a single star, single planet solar system. Little was know of the planet except what appeared on the long-range radar. The radar reports indicated a rich planet with absolutely to sentient life form. The rumour was that the Bucchi were the sentient life form of the planet and had developed ships that could travel through the field. Cold's scientist had been working for years on such a ship but kept failing miserable. So Cold did not believe in the story of the Bucchi. Especially since the only complete description of a Bucchi sounded more like a description of a Saiyain with softer features, darker skin and slightly straighter hair. Which incidentally was what islanders looked like. But I don't believe that the islanders survived and the idea that they could reach Buccase in that rust bucket of bolts is completely ludicrous.'

* * *

'Ah, but we did survive, my Prince. We did reach Buccase and we are sometime referred to as Bucchies.' a soft, gentle voice broke into Trunks' thought pattern. He jumped up and reeled around towards the door and came face to face with a smirking, tailing dancing figure of a very gorgeous Saiyain female.

* * *

Trunks sat gaping at the smirking figure at the door. He could not believe his eyes. Never had he even considered the possibility of meeting a full-blooded Saiyain other than Goku and his father. Even as he had listened to the story of the Bucchi it had not crossed his mind. Why should it? Vegeta was so convinced that the Saiyain islanders perished that Trunks had never even entertained the notion that they were alive and well. Trunks gazed intensified. There was no light in the room save what was provided by the distant stars and in its light the figure before him took on a surreal beauty. Vegeta had once commented that Trunks would not have liked Saiyain women, as he seemed to prefer females with fairy princess features and Saiyain woman certainly did not have fairy princess features, in fact most of them looked like men with breasts. But looking at the figure in front of him he could not help but thing that she by far maybe the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on.

The smirk broadened fractionally. 'Thank you, my Prince. I am glad that you find me so… alluring.' Her tone was soft, seductive and slightly mocking and it annoyed the hell out of Trunks.

He abruptly turned away and barked, 'Get out of my head.'

'Stop transmitting your thoughts.' She retorted. Her voice losing all its previous qualities save the softness. Trunks guessed that her voice in its natural state was soft and, yes, gentle. For even when she was mocking there was an under current of gentleness. 'I hope you don't intent to do that all night long. I want some sleep.' She moved away from the door and sat on the bed nearest to it. By default it was her bed.

As she did so, Trunks breath was caught. She was indeed beautiful. The sharp angular Saiyain features of her face was complemented by soft, incredibly well drawn eyes and a small heart shape mouth that seemed to always smile. Despite her cruel tone of voice, Trunks abruptly realised that smiling was probably an adequate word for describing her, for even when she was smiling one of those trade mark Saiyain smirks her face seemed to light up and brighten up everything around her. The lack of light did not fail to show Trunks the muscles that adorned her otherwise slime, shapely figure. She looked like the flesh version of some ancient war goddess. Beautiful, yet powerful and powerful she certainly was. For the first time since she entered the room Trunks took note of the KI reading she was emitting. It was well above that of the Ginyu Squad but Trunks also realised that she was also hiding a lot of her KI. Idle Trunks wondered exactly how high her KI was and how he was going to determine the extent of her fighting skills.

'My KI is not as high as that of a Super- Saiyain.' Her voice once again broke his thought pattern, 'And if you want a fight. We can do that tomorrow in the ring if you wish. It is used as a training area when the tournaments or whatever they call them are not taking place.' She said and though her back was turned towards him, Trunks knew that her lips were pulled into that Saiyain battle smirk that his father sported just before a fight.

'You are still in my head, woman.' Trunks spoke quietly and than his eyes widened as he realised that he had sounded just like his father.

She turned around and though she spoke angrily her eyes were dancing with laughter, 'You are still transmitting your thoughts Prince Vegeta or do you prefer Prince Trunks.' The last bit she said with her voice laced with amusement.

'Normally, I just get people to call me Trunks but for you I will make an exception. You can call me Prince Trunks to your hearts content.' Trunks spoke in a manner not unlike how Vegeta spoke to Bulma and this time he did not even realise what he was doing.

The girl laughed a genuinely amused laugh, 'Very well. **Prince** Trunks. But don't expect me to bow or anything.'

Trunks smiled an amused smile, 'O I don't expect you to bow, I demand that you bow down before your Prince. Freaking hell, I am sounding more like my father by the minute.'

'Must be my influence.'

'Must be. So far you have been able to piss me off in record time.'

Her fists clenched, 'You! What about me? I have to deal with your thoughts bouncing in my head. Do you know how freaky that is, especially considering that that is the first sign of bonding.'

Trunks smiled again, 'You have a point. I'll see what I can do.' So saying Trunks turned towards the stars and closed his eyes. Within minutes Trunks had built a solid mental barricade. Which, come to thing of it, he should maintain constantly from now on. After all who knew what was out there and the last thing he wanted to do was fall prey to a psychic vampire. When he turned back around the girl was already asleep. Damn, he didn't even know her name. A well, he will make a point of asking first thing tomorrow morning. He gently lay down on the bed himself and tried to drift into sleep. That was not easy when a very beautiful, mysterious and all together strange woman was sleeping only a meter away.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review to tell me.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vegeta hated Yamcha more than he hated anyone else. Freeza included. The very thought that that weakling ever had his arms wrapped around his Bulma made his blood boil but his hatred had another basis. Yamcha had hit Bulma and that was something he could never, ever forgive. The incident took place shortly after Bulma and Vegeta's first night together. They were having breakfast with Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. Normally, Vegeta would just gulp everything down as fast as he could and left for the gravity room. But since his new relationship with Bulma he took his time when eating just so he could be near her. Bulma appreciated the attention mindful that Vegeta would always put training first no matter what developed between them. She was, however, content, at least Vegeta would only ever play with the gravity machine and not some cheap slut. As if on cue Yamcha had walked in, and demanded that Bulma speak with him. One casual glance at Yamcha told Bulma he was drunk out of his mind. This made Bulma very, very angry. How dare he come to her house in such a state? In a crippled voice she told him that there was nothing he had to say that he could not say in front of everybody. Her tone of voice had been enough to send Yamcha over the edge. He started screaming obscenities at he and demanded that she get back together with him. Had Yamcha had sense enough to pay attention to his KI reading senses or had he ventures a glance over towards Vegeta he would have realised that Vegeta was in full battle aura and standing ramrod straight with his face suffused with anger. But Yamcha didn't. Bulma had listened to his with a face devoured of emotion and when he finished quietly uttered the word 'Never' with such finality that Yamcha snapped and backhanded Bulma across the room. She would have hit the wall but Vegeta caught her.

He was furious and raised his finger to send Yamcha to the next dimension but Bulma stopped him, telling him that Yamcha would suffer more alive. Vegeta was not sure what she meant. Later he understood that Bulma had known that though Yamcha had a commitment problem and Bulma did not really love him as completely as she loved Vegeta, he did love her with all his heart. It was due to this reason that Yamcha had tried to get back with Bulma when Vegeta suddenly took off shortly after Bulma found out she was pregnant. It was not what Bulma suspected. Vegeta knew she would fall pregnant the moment he took her, the night they conceived Trunks. But Trunks' presence inside Bulma so altered Bulma's 'feel' that it rattled Vegeta far more than he would like it to have. In the end he felt as if he would go mad if he didn't leave and so took off. Yamcha lapped up the opportunity to try and warm his way back into Bulma's life. He had succeeded to a certain degree. He had, however, failed to get anywhere near her bed and he was certainly forever shut out of her heart. None the less, he did take a chance and proposed to her and it was than that Bulma had explained to him that no matter what Vegeta did she would never leave him. She had admitted later to Vegeta and Trunks, but not to Bra, that for one long moment she had been tempted to accept. The thought had pained Vegeta and he had sworn never to abandon her again. He did not ask Bulma for a similar vow for despite everything, inside Vegeta knew that she would never abandoned him. It seemed he was right, even in death she was there to ease his pain, to take away his suffering.

* * *

Trunks woke up with a dazed look on his face. He was not sure whether last night, well actually he really should say that the events leading up to the time he fell asleep were real of not. He instinctively turned his head to the other bed. No one was there. But the signs that someone was there was evident enough. He wondered absently where, she was. That's when he heard the sound of water. He sat up and stared towards the door of the adjoining bathing chamber. He realised the he was no longer getting that high KI reading, that would make anybody but a super Saiyain flinch from her anymore. Which could mean one of two things, he was wrong last night or she, like him, could hide her KI. He was wondering which in was when she walked out wearing nothing but thin white cotton dress that barely reached her knees. She was not taller than Trunks himself. Which was pretty short for a Saiyain but her long legs created an illusion of height that made dress appear short and revealing. Actually the length of the dress was not what was making Trunks' jaws drop and eyes widen. It was the dress clinking to her wet form and revealing every graceful curve of her body.

When she noticed Trunks face she instinctively folded her arms over her chest and scowled at him, 'Stop staring. What you have never seen a tail before.' Her tail dangling from behind her. Slightly waving in irritation.

Her irritated comment brought Trunks out of the sense of nostalgia he was feeling. 'Actually, I haven't seen a tail before and if you want people to stop staring than don't go around half dressed.'

'Hmph.' She shook her head bring her mass of long spiky waist length hair in front of her. That was the first time Trunks fully noticed her hair. It was far spiky than any human's hair could possible get but he could see how a Saiyain could find it inadequate. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She reached down and hauled a heavy looking bag next to her. She pulled out a metallic comb with teeth sharp enough to kill somebody and began to suffuse it with KI. No, his senses had not been wrong, she did have a disturbingly high KI. In fact it fell just short of Super Saiyain. Turing her back to Trunks she began to pull mercilessly at her hair.

'O so that's how you get it to appear straight.' Thought Trunks as he began to make his way to the wash chamber. It was an action he did not dare while she was in front of him. There are many, many, disadvantages in wearing skin-tight spandex.

* * *

Vegeta woke up to the computers insistent beeping and sent an annoyed glance towards it. He was near a planet. A desert planet that seemed to have at least two large settlements. Good, maybe finally he would get some action.

* * *

Vegeta landed near the largest of the two settlements that showed up on his scanner and was immediately disappointed. Despite being extensive in area the dwelling that comprised it were little more than slightly advance huts. There was absolutely no sign of technology and Vegeta had a suspicion the place might just be an over grown village. Never the less, Vegeta decided to investigate the village further. Who knows? There might be a warrior worthy of fighting.

* * *

Trunks stepped into the shower and turned the water on full, cold. This was ridiculous. He was reacting like a teenager, drooling and gaping just because she was stunningly gorgeous. Heck, he still didn't know her name. It occurred to Trunks that he better ask the question now, before he forgot again or more accurately got side tracked.

Trunks closed his eyes and transmitted, 'What's your name?' to the girl. He was not used to telepathic communication.

'Goma.' Came the reply.

'What kind of a vegetable is that?' asked Trunks remembering all true Saiyains were named after vegetables.

'What kind of a vegetable is Trunks?' Trunks felt his mouth curve up in a smile, he absently wondered weather he would ever be able to get a straight answer from her. He had a feeling that there would be plenty of time to find that out.

* * *

Vegeta walked along the dirt path that led though the village, glaring at everyone. The occupants looked like humans with green or blue skin with rough straight yellow hair. They were all ether herdsmen whose cattle like charges grazed on the plants that grew on the harsh desert climate or miners who mined the crystals from the mountains that surrounded the desert. There were no warriors, which meant Vegeta could not play. He sighed and turned to head for the pod but found that his path was blocked by a mass of people.

Vegeta was about to yell at them to get the hell out of the way. When an old, wrinkled blue skinned man step forward, shacking from both fear and old age. Vegeta looked at the man in amusement and growled out, 'What do you want old man?'

The old man began to speak hurriedly, as he wanted to get this over with, 'You… you are a warrior?' he said as his gaze travelled down to Vegeta's Saiyain style armour.

Vegeta gave a curt nod, the old man continued, 'Well, non-of us are warriors. But we have a little problem that requires a warrior. You see just beyond the town limits towards the south is a mountain with a large cave entrance. On the other side of the cave lie the ruins of an old city. Strange powerful creatures inhabit those ruins.' The old man shuddered, 'They come out at the dead of night and drink the blood of all who are unfortunate enough to cross their path. Normally they do not come to the town itself. But recently they have been coming here as well and frankly we cannot take it anymore. All the warriors of our planet have either been killed or driven insane by these creatures.'

Bored, Vegeta cut the man short, 'So you want me to see if I can destroy these creatures.' The old man nodded. Vegeta's mouth took on the shape of a deadly Saiyain battle smirk, 'Well than I will have to see what I can do?' so saying he flew of towards the mountain.

* * *

Trunks stepped out of the shower and put on the baggiest pants he could find. He was not about to give that annoying, little … Feh, he was going to have to think of some adjectives to describe her that did not include the worlds beautiful, sexy and god damn it, he was acting like a teenager again. It must be her pheromones. Saiyain did used to rely on scent clues a lot. That was one of the only reasons it took Vegeta nearly a year to realise that he was in love with Bulma despite thinking of her every minute he was not busy cursing Goku or Kakarott as he put it. Trunks, however, took comfort in the fact that pheromone induced reactions did not last long, twenty-four hours max. It was not that Trunks was feeling more for her than just pure meaningless lust. After all she was the most annoying creature he has ever met and that included his highly hormonal, short tempered, whining, sorry excuse for a warrior sister.

* * *

He exited the bathroom and flicked a casual glance towards Goma. She was wearing a loose black pants that looked to be made from cotton like material and a black short sleeved T-shirt looking top. Her hair was tied back in a thick plat with spiky bits sticking out every where. At his entrance she gently turned her head towards him and gave him a limp eyed jealous look before turning her head back down to her fingers. She was sharpening her nails. Surprised at that Trunks wondered why she had been crying. It was than that he glanced down to her comb that lay on the bed next to her. Against the white sheet of the bed the dried blood on the tips of the sharp teeth of the comb was clearly visible. It obviously hurt very, very much to comb her hair. There also lay the root of her envious look. Trunks had inherited his mother's hair. Which meant that it was soft and manageable. Trunks smiled a little and the next time she turned towards him he made a point of moving his head in such a way that his hair could not avoid attracting her attention. Goma went beet red at this little antic of his and Trunks swore that she was about half a second away from throwing that comb at him. He wondered rather seriously whether he could survive a direct hit from that meat cleaver of a comb. But as it happen he did not have to dodge any air-born lethal beautification instrument. For Goma only uttered, 'I though you wanted to spar today, hybrid.' Between clenched teeth, 'So lets go. I am dying to kick that head of yours in.'

Trunks cocked an eyebrow at her, 'You mean my head with my lushes, beautiful, manageable, soft purple hair.' He said in a tone of mock self-praise.

Goma smiled that dangerous Saiyain smirk though, Trunks noted, due to her face it did not come out as viciously as she would have liked it. 'I was thinking of kicking your head with your weak, flimsy, weirdly coloured hair in.' She hissed out.

Trunks smirked, for a moment transforming into a purple haired version of Vegeta, 'You will pay for that.' He said as he pulled on a black tank top and followed the growling Goma out the door. It suddenly, hit Trunks that earlier on he had thought about his mother without the pain of lose that had usually accompanied it for the last two months or so. He was not entire sure whether he should be relieved that he was finally getting over his lose or that he should reproach himself for getting over her so soon.

'What's the hold up hybrid? You are not going to back out are you?' Goma growled in a tone that was meant to be menacing. But unfortunately the gentle under tone remained and the intended malice was completely undermined.

'I do not back out of battles, woman.' Trunks growled out, 'If I don't want to fight I usually don't issue a challenges in the first place.' That was true, if Trunks didn't want to fight very few people could actually make him. When he was young, Vegeta would make him fight by treating to take away his allowance, as he got older Vegeta always found a way to attack his pride and thus trick him into a fight. Trunks had a sneaking suspicion that this strange girl may also find a way of making him fight when he really didn't want to. Saiyains had a way of doing that.

* * *

It had not taken Vegeta long to find the place the old man spoke of. Though he found the cave entrance he saw no reason to use it since the ruins were visible from the air and far more easily accessible. Soon after touching down Vegeta began systematically exploring the broken, air eroded brown baked brick buildings. Despite Bulma's insistence that Saiyain battle technique consisted of point and shoot, Vegeta was always very keen on exploration. The thought of Bulma brought a twig of pain, but he ignored it. He had a job to do and he could not afford to dwell upon his pain.

The ruins were extensive. It was clear that once upon a time this was a very, large prosperous city. Many of the large buildings were incredible well decorated. The footpaths were made of decorated stone slabs. Here and there remnants of once exquisite statues and fountains stood as proof of this places forgotten glory. The place abruptly reminded Vegeta of Arlia. It seemed such a long time ago. A life time in fact. Human lifetime, Bulma's lifetime. The twig of pain returned and this time Vegeta let himself feel it, before continuing on.

* * *

Goma did not flaunt her tail, Trunks noticed, she kept it hidden underneath her cloths. She did however flaunt a seashell pendant. That Trunks remembered was the mark of the islander tribe. But it was also a mark none save the Saiyains would recognise. But there was another pendent on the same chain that Trunks did not recognise. He was ready to dismiss it as a decoration but Goma did not seem like a person who would wear a chain through a match just because it looked pretty. After all it would be so easy just to grab it and choke her. Not that Trunks would ever have the heart to put any mark upon that beautiful, tender neck. Trunks shook his head. He couldn't wait for the twenty-four hours to be up.

They had no problem getting the ring for their sparring session. It was too early for the tournaments and the training sessions for the port warriors were held in secret and the challenging warriors were most happy to step aside and become spectators. After all Trunks was the only one ever to win at this port and the others were hoping to pick up some techniques. As such the hopped really, really hard that the girl lasted more than two seconds.

They took up positions opposite each other on the very edge of the circle. Trunks immediately slipped into a fighting stance; Goma remained standing. 'Ladies first.' Whispered Trunks in a disturbingly seductive tone.

Oh, great. Thought Goma irritated another goddamn male who gets turned on after a good fight. Bah, I know we Saiyain's have fighting in our blood but this is ridiculous. I mean at this rate I won't be able to fight any man without having to worry about the potential ramifications resulting form their raging hormones. Curse my damn irresistible beauty.

'What ever you say, hybrid.' Goma said flatly before blinking out and appearing behind Trunks. Before Trunks had time to realise where she was she shouldered him in the back and sent him flying across the diameter of the circle towards the far wall.

Trunks quickly recovered. He flipped in mid-air, tucked his feet in and pushed against the wall, bouncing of it he head straight for her with his fist clinched in front of him. He knew she would see it and he had expected her to dodge or block. But he did not expect her to suddenly appearing on top of him and hammer fisting him to the ground. It took him totally by surprise. How had she done that? He wondered. One minute her KI, her image was in front of him and the next instant her KI and her image was on top of him. If she had moved at faster than light speed her image would have taken time to catch up with her and he would have felt her KI trail. But there was no KI trail or a delayed image trail. No, how she moved resembled how… goddamn it Goku moves when he did that instantaneous movement thing. That annoying little bitch knew instantaneous movement. Trunks thought in irritation as he pried himself out of the ground. Just in time to dodge a punch that left a neat little hole on the ground. Her ability to do teleportation was not likely to make him loss the match but that did not mean that she was not going to make him go through considerable amount of trouble.

There was one very effective way to track people with the ability to teleport and that was not to track them at all but to respond to them as they registered on the senses. Trunks adopted this strategy against her with great success. She would blink out of sight and try to land a blow on Trunks but Trunks would pick up where she was and block. The strategy was so effective that she found it more efficient to simply move fast. After all, it took less energy, less concentration, she did not, Trunks noted, raise her fingers to her head in order to teleport though the centre of her forehead did glow just before she did teleport. Goku had told him that he too could do the teleportation without raising his fingers to his forehead, unfortunately that required a lot of concentration and was simply a waste of energy. Well, freaking hell, she has been doing it all this time and she certainly did not appear out of energy thought Trunks as he blocked franticly the aggressive blows of a very, very speedy Saiyain. Blasted she is good. Thought Trunks a little annoyed at his little success at being able to take any offensive action.

Determine to change that fact he flipped backwards. Catching the startled Goma off-guard and under the chin with the tip of his boots. Her head jerked back painfully and her body also flipped backwards. Going with the momentum she touched the ground lightly with her flat palms in a momentary handstand and then flipped again to land gracefully on her feet. She was incredible agile. No sooner had she done that that Trunks was greeted by a volley of KI blasts. Each of which, Trunks realised was lobbed at him at Goma's full strength and could easily get through his KI shield and do serious damage. He had no choice but to go Super-Saiyain. In that form the blasts were almost harmless and did nothing more than buck his KI shield. Thinking that this match was as good as over Trunks proceeded to pound Goma mercilessly. He still found her fighting technique combined with her agility a formidable opposition. On top of that she was filled with little tricks. One of the first ones Trunks saw was when she lobbed a KI sphere at him that he only had to move his head to one side to avoid. Thinking that was way to easy Trunks turned his head back to glance at the sphere as it hurtled by. Sure enough there was more to it. Trunks watched in amazement as the sphere broke into several smaller pieces, spiked into needles and hurtle towards him. It took some fancy manoeuvring to avoid the majority of the needles but many still manage to make contact. Thought normally the KI level would have been too low to harm a Super-Saiyain but due to the lack of area the force was being applied to the needles hurt a lot. So much so that Trunks found himself delivering a very powerful blow that sent Goma hurtling through the air to hit the wall so hard that Trunks swore she broke every bone in her body. As if to confirm his suspicions her body slumped to the floor of the ring like a pile of jelly. A twig of remorse went through him as he realised what he had done. But his face showed nothing save the pleasure of victory. He walked over to her with that I-am-the-greatest smirk pasted all over his face and asked with a tone of sarcasm, 'What no more tricks?'

Oddly enough, Goma smiled. This made Trunks exceedingly nervous, 'O I still have a couple up my sleeve.' No sooner had she said that that she began to glow with a bright white aura. When it parted, she stood up straight in front of Trunks fresh, unharmed, unmarked. Trunks' jaw dropped. How, what, of course that healing thing. So they could use that on themselves as well. His trail of thoughts was abruptly cut of when Goma struck with renewed vigour. Her punch solidly connected with his nose and would have broke it had he still not have been in Super-Saiyain mode. Soon the battle was back on and this time Trunks found himself to be at an disadvantage for as far as he could tell Goma's energy was fully restored and his of course was not. The situation reminded Trunks of his numerous but far in-between matches with Android-18. Still Trunks knew that it would not cost him the match, he just had to end it very, very soon and the only way Trunks could think of was to knock her out. As such he proceeded to do just that. But Goma still had one more trick up her sleeve and she decided to use it when she began to find Trunks blows impossible to avoid and to powerful to block. Picking herself up from the ground, where Trunks' last kick had placed her, she got on her knees and raised her right hand to her face and covered her right eye. Trunks watched with a curiosity that prevented him from action. For a brief moment Trunks saw a dark blue star appear on the back of her hand and the instant later Trunks saw an eye, her eye appear at the centre of the star. 'Fear.' She said with cold deathly tone.

Flash. For a moment Trunks was totally blinded by the bright light that engulfed him. But slowly it parted and the picturesque image of a bright blue sky meeting far out into the horizon with an equally blue sea greeted him. The view was amazing and familiar. He slowly turned to and came face to face with comfortable size pink house with the word Kame written on it. Trunks wondered briefly if the little bitch had actually teleported him back to earth or was he just dreaming. He reached up to touch the side of his face and froze. Beard, he had a beard turning he tried quickly to reach the water but found that his movement severally restricted, like he had arthritis or something like that. Nevertheless he did finally managed to reach the edge of the water. Trunks gasped and shuddered at his reflection. This once lavender hair was not totally snow white. His once flawless face was not marred with unsightly wrinkles and scars that due to his advanced age his Saiyain healing system could not heal. Trunks gasped again and franticly ran his hand over his face hoping to touch unwrinkled flesh but found only wrinkles. Stunned he sat down, trying to make sense of what was going on, and felt something cold brush up against his bare thighs. Looking down Trunks spotted a pile of dirty magazines that had 'Property of Trunks Briefs Vegeta hand off' written on them. No, thought Trunks, this can't be happening. He was only thirty. He was not an old man living the life of a hermit. Alone with nothing better to do than gaze at cold, impersonal images of naked or nearly naked women in magazines. He was not…this was not happening. But yet he could feel it. He could see the magazine, hear the sea, touch the dirt and smell the ocean. This could not be a hallucination. For how can a hallucination effect all his senses? No, this must be real. But no it couldn't be. It just couldn't.

'No' screamed out Trunks as he powered up to Super-Saiyain level three for the very first time in his life.

'Freak.' Thought Goma. She had moved in close to strike Trunks and so felt the leading edge of Trunk's expanding KI strike her at point blank range. She was thrown against the wall in near fatal force and went through the glass. 'Note to self, don't use fear against a Super-Saiyain. At least not till you perfected the attack.' She thought just before passing out.

The sudden outburst of KI also jolted Trunks out of the powerful psychic illusion created by Goma and he was once again back in the ring. He powered down as soon as he came to his senses. Amazed that his new power and the stunning abilities of his mysterious opponent Trunks slowly made his way to the limp body of Goma. Kneeling down he gently almost tenderly picked her up. Gazing down at her face with open adoration Trunks found himself thinking that he had never seen a prettier girl. Marron included who was by far the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Well, she was anyway, up until now. She looked so beautiful in fact that Trunks found himself wondering for one rather absurd moment if this was how the Sleeping beauty appeared to the prince who rescued her or even snow white. Trunks chuckled to himself, 'Well, little one you are full of surprises. Not only are you filled with little tricks and amazing abilities and dare lies my problem. Not only do you posses the fighting skill that I can't help but admire, you also posses that, as my father put it, fairytale princess beauty that I can't help but react to and to top it all of you have the pheromones that I react to. There is more danger here than you realise little one for right about now you are appealing, and appealing rather strongly to my hormones and the last time I followed my hormones I almost ended up killing someone I really, really loved. Just not strong enough to take as my mate.' Whispered Trunks unwillingly remembering the whole painful episode with Pan. Sighing he began to make his way towards their room. Inwardly vowing to put some distance between the two of them as soon as she was conscious and healed enough to take care of herself. Something she was clearly unable to do now.

* * *

Vegeta's explorations through the ruins yelled two finds that held his interest for more than a second. One was the largely intact temple like building and the other the six great stone statues that lined the path leading up to the temple. The Statues were ten times his height. They were grotesque even by Saiyain standards and appeared perfectly preserved. But what gave them a peculiarly fear factor was the fact that their stone eyes seemed to follow Vegeta as he walked up the path to the temple. Each of the status had one coloured gem on their forehead. They were very valuable but Vegeta having no care for money paid them no heed.

The temple composed of two rooms. One encased within the other. The outer chamber was large and well decorated but lacked anything that grabbed Vegeta's interest. The inner chamber, however, contained carvings that told stories. Vegeta knew from the Saiyain temples he visited as a child that these carving often told stories and he took pains to study them, hoping that they would yelled some clue as to what exactly he was suppose to be fighting. As far as Vegeta could tell from the carving the inhabitants of this city used to worship the statues outside and that the priest used to hid in the inner chamber when it was night time. Vegeta also noted that the priest seemed to leave scarifies for the statues just before sunset and that in one of the carvings one statue actually appeared to be bending down. But he soon dismissed them as inconsequential. Snorting an annoyed snort at his lack of success, Vegeta made his way to the about the centre of the ruins and sat down cross legged before hovering up in the same poster and drifting into a meditative trance.

* * *

Trunks sat on his bed cross legged, staring at the still unconscious figure of Goma lying on her own bed. She had been out for nearly two hours and Trunks was beginning to get worried. But to quell his worries Goma finally began to stir and opened one vivid smouldering unfathomed black eye to peek at Trunks. Kami, she is beautiful. Thought Trunks, Blast it. I thought Saiyain women were supposed to be brawny, half-masculine creatures I couldn't possible be attracted to. Trunks made his voice sound as annoying as possible and spit out, 'You are awake at last. I was beginning to think that I would have to leave before I got a chance to rub in my victory.'

Goma sat up and smile a bright, sweet smile, 'You must have one very frightening worst fear to be able to do what you did. What is it my Prince? Or are you to embarrassed to tell me?' Goma asked noting the blush that had turned Trunks face beet red.

'I am no more obliged to tell you what my worst fear is as you are not obliged to tell me how you obtained the ability to do a powerful psychic assault like that. Specially, since Saiyain telepathic abilities are not that strong.'

This time Goma smiled a very dangerous smile, 'What's the matter hybrid, afraid that the next time I use it you will not be able to pull out in time?'

'I know how it feels now. You will not be able to fool me again.' Trunks informed her.

With the smile still on her face Goma began to move towards Trunks, who did not move a muscle, 'O but I can maintain the hallucination for many minutes which if you are under it makes it feel like many years. Can you Prince Vegeta convince yourself it is just an illusion when all your senses keep telling you otherwise for minutes, hours, days, years.' She whispered with her face inches away from Trunks'. Trunks did not know how to react, she was too close, his mind was locked into listening mode and he could not jerk it out of it. Goma continued in that seductive, dangerous whisper, staying perfectly still, 'Did you ever wonder how the Islanders manage to get through the Bucchi asteroid field in that primitive bucket of bolts that we left Vegitasei in?' Trunks had for a moment just before drifting into sleep. 'Well, we didn't. You see now we have ships equipped with a semi-organic artificial intelligence navigational technology that allows our ships to execute 250 manoeuvres per minute. That is barely enough to get thought the asteroid field. That ancient ship certainly could not. What happened was that we crashed into a barren planet whose only inhabitants happened to be a group to space witches. They were more than willing to help us with equipment to build a ship that could journey to Bucchi. More than willing to cast some spells to allow the ship to think so it could manoeuvre better. After all it was minus any form of sentient life form and did not look to be capable of producing any. But they had one condition. They wanted to teach their ailing craft to the most powerful female child produced every seven years.' She moved in even closer to Trunks and brought her face near his ears and began to speak in a tone so low that with her even that close Trunks had to strain his ears to hear. 'The witches weren't powerful. It took all of them to cast a thinking spell and most of them were so drained that they could not cast another spell for months.' She shifted every to slightly, 'The living energy control skills which is necessary for one to possess in order to become witches they possessed only to the extent that it was not inconsequential. We on the other hand had more than we knew what to do with. They knew we would make powerful witches. I hybrid am a witch. The most powerful ever to be produced by standards of not only that witch school but of every other witch school I have ever heard of.' Trunks' eyes widened at that. The other pendent, it was a mark of a witch. 'Combine that with the fact that I am the most powerful warrior that the islanders have ever produced and well…' she broke of, 'the attack fear is a witch attack. I have but just completed my apprenticeship. I have no practical experience. When I do get some you will not be able to break out of it.'

'That's were you're wrong.' Stated Trunks confidently, 'I have a strong will and my will shall break whatever spell you put on me.'

Goma moved back a bit so she could look into his eyes without crossing hers, 'What is your greatest fear hybrid? Is it the fear of losing your strength? Is it the fear of …my ship!' suddenly Goma screamed as she whipped her head around. Her forehead began to glow and in an instant she was no longer in the room and as Trunks leg was in contact with hers he was teleported with her, as well. 

* * *

Thump. Vegeta cracked open an eye. Everything was pitch black. The stars were shrouded by a thick cloud and gave of no light at all and of course there was no moon.

Thump. Vegeta was extremely alert now but he remained perfectly still. Thump. Now that one sounded as if it came from right behind him. Jumping into action Vegeta flew up in to the sky and began to pelt the ground with his gamma gun. Piercing cries and screams echoed thought the valley and everything around him lit up.

  
Vegeta gasped. The statues, the statues were the things that were hunting him. He could see it in their eyes as they turned their head to look him in the eye. They had the same look in them as he does when he is ready to kill his prey. But he began to smirk as he surveyed the scattered sides of two of the six statues. He could hurt them and he was going to. The swooped down and began blasting away and took two of the thing out easily. But the others he could not even haze. Apparently they were far more powerful. The things had no hand and no legs. They moved by hoping. But they did have very, very sharp teeth as Vegeta found out when one of them managed to bite down on his legs. Shattering the bones and shivering the muscles. Vegeta let out a piercing howl and powered up all the way to Super-Saiyain level three. Pointing his fingered into the mouth of the statue that dared bite him he did a Garlic gun attack that left it little more than a pile of dust. Vegeta then once again flew up high and did his final flash attack, which left nothing of the ruins or the statues. Powering down Vegeta all but plummeted to the ground and passed out.

* * *

'My ship.' Howled Goma, just in time to see some idiot valet, looking to better arrange the ships, drive it into a large white round ship with alien characters on the side.

'My ship.' Cried out Trunks putting his hand to his head, the frightful repercussions of what just happened dawning on him ever so slowly. For a moment both Goma and Trunks stood perfectly still. Than they gave each other a look and darted towards the wreckage.

* * *

The damage was extensive, to both ships. The outer structural integrity of Goma's ship was totally compromised and thought the structural damage to Trunks' ship could be fixed easily the damage to the drive could not. Trunks blinked and began to mentally calculate the how long it would take him to fix his ship, if he could indeed fix it. Where he was going to get supplies and things like that when he saw the scowling face of Goma. 'Don't tell me.' Said Trunks, 'You don't know a thing about fixing ships.'

Goma gave him an annoyed stare, 'Don't be absurd. Unlike mainlanders islanders are apt scientists. Well, many of as anyway. I know exactly how to fix my ship. In fact I built the thing myself.' But than she grimaced.

'But?' prompted Trunks.

'Ship parts supply to this port is limited and besides the damage is to extensive to both our ships to fix with the tool available at least to me.' She said grimly.

Trunks blinked and realised she was right. The tools he had were not adequate to fix the drive even if parts were obtained but his structure could be fixed. He informed Goma of this fact. Goma pulled a face. Sighed and pulled another face, began to survey the damage to her craft and finally turned to Trunks, 'Well, hybrid looks like we are stuck, here for however long that it takes some supplies to come to this port or someone comes along who wants to sell a couple of ships.'

Trunks looked at the his damaged ship and said, 'I don't want to be stuck here and neither do you.'

Goma turned to amalgamated wreckage of the two of their ships, 'We could be out of here in a couple of hours if we fix the structural damage of your ship with parts from my ship and your drive with my drive.'

Trunks moved to face her and looked her eyes, 'We can do it. If you did build that ship all by yourself than between the two of us we can have a working ship in about four hours. Two hours to fix the structure and install the drive, one hour to reprogram the computers to recognise the drive and one hour to check over everything and work out any bugs. But the important question is can we journey together?'

Goma looked him straight in the eyes, 'What were you planning on doing in your giant bubble prince Trunks?'

Trunks smirked, 'I was planning on exploring bit of the galaxy before I have to go home and settle down to a relatively boring life. So far all I have seen is this port.'

'I was planning on taking the long way home. So far our goals are the same. We want to explore before we have to go home to relatively boring lives. So far I have only seen my planet and the planet I went to school in and of course this port. Which boils down to the fact that neither of us knows what's out there. You have already proven yourself a better warrior than myself. Don't look at me like that.' Goma replied to Trunks startled look, 'I harbour no delusions I know you are a better warrior than me. We are probably equal in the science thing but my magic could be useful to you, as your strength could be useful to me. So what the question really is, is whether you can control your hormones?'

Trunks raised an eye brow at that, 'I can if you can.' He said evenly.

Goma looked at him with slighted eyes, 'Then we are settled. Let's get to work.'

* * *

Vegeta woke up in a big soft bed. He sat slowly but than realised there was no pain in his body. He sat up on the bed and began to dart his eyes around the room. Spotting the old man who spoke to him yesterday he stopped and began to glare at him. Than he bite out, 'You knew that the statues were the beings causing trouble. You could have told me that.'

The old man said evenly but with fear in his voice, 'I doubt that you would have believed me if I did. Besides you might have tried to destroy them during the daytime. This would have resulted in nothing but you becoming cursed. But you have destroyed the evil beings and we thank you for that.'

Vegeta grunted and got up to leave when he saw that the six gems that were in the foreheads of the statues were lying at the foot of his bed in a semi-circular pattern. He raised his eyebrows inquisitively at the old man, 'Take them.' He said, 'When you sleep with the gems in that pattern at your feet all your wounds are healed. Unfortunately, if the gems remain on this planet the evil being might yet live again. Besides we need to repay you somehow.' The old man looked him straight in the eye, 'After all, you have freed us from terror and you will always be remembered as a hero among our people.' Vegeta said nothing. He only picked up the gems and flew out the window to his pod and headed towards space.

* * *

Out of the planet and into a low orbit, Vegeta stopped his pod and protected by his aura stepped out to gaze at the planet. He was once again reminded of Arlia. He raised his hands and stared at his fingers. It would be so easy to send this planet to the next dimension, like he had Arlia. To blow this planet up like he had so many others. The Arlians had called him their hero and he was a hero to the inhabitants of this planet as well. He dropped his hand. Arlia was a lifetime ago. Back than he had thought the heroes weren't all that they were cracked up to be. He still thought that but he no longer blew up planets. She had taken that urge out of him and if he blew up this planet it would hurt her and he knew she was watching.

* * *

It took less than the planned four hours for Goma and Trunks to fix their ship and as soon as it was they decided to leave, finishing their remaining business on port in record time. Trunks made a point of going and saying goodbye to Grigon and Stirca. When he returned Goma was ready to leave and had had enough time to install a communication device that she was going to use to communicate with her home planet. Within ten minutes they were hurtling through space. It was than that both Goma and Trunks went to their individual quarters to inform their families of the recent turn of events.

Trunks was glad that the ship was as large as it was for the first time in his life as he sat down in the privacy of his own room and dialled up Bra on the interstellar visual phone. Bra's face lit up instantly when she saw her brother, 'Trunks how good to see you, how are you?'

Trunks smiled a tired smile, 'You will never believe what has happened to me.' And proceeded to tell her all that had taken place in the last couple of days. When he finished Bra went totally speechless and signed of to think things throw. She was so startled by what Trunks had said that she even forgot to tell him about Goku's plans.

Trunks got up from the communication console and began to make his way to Goma's room. He was hungry and wanted to ask her if she wanted to eat something. He walked in to find her talking to an extremely brawny, masculine Saiyain female. Well. Thought he as he surveyed the image. Now you do look like the Saiyain females my father described. So little one you are as I suspected an exception and not he norm even within you tribe. Thought Trunks as he turned to look at Goma.

Upon sensing his presence she turned to face him and with an unexpected civility introduced him to the woman, 'Prince Trunks this is my older sister Sasa. Sasa this the Prince Trunks.'

Sasa gave Trunks the most courteous bow of her head to Trunks and said, 'It is an honour my Prince.' And while still keeping her eyes on Trunks spoke to Goma, 'Goma remember what I told you. I will speak to you soon.' Trunks expected her to sign off as soon as she finished but she remained staring at him as if expecting him do something. After a moment Trunks nodded. That seemed to suffice and Sasa signed off.

Trunks looked at Goma inquisitively. She answered his unspoken question with a beautiful smile, 'We might have been exiled and we might have been forced to turn our Chieftain into our king but our ultimate royalty still lie with the house of Vegitasei.' When Trunks questioning look did not go away, 'It's a long story I will tell you it sometime. Right now I am hungry let's go eat.'

* * *

This concludes Part 1 of the Second Coming titled The beginning

What did you think? Leave a review to tell me.


	5. Part 2 Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He had a headache. A very, very bad one. What else could be expected with that bitch yelling at him non-stop. Trunks lay back on his chair, screwing his eyes closed. He had gotten over his initial lust over Goma far more rapidly than he expected to. They fact that she had a shorter temper than his mother hastened the evaporation, though Trunks acknowledged with pleasure that his own high control at such matter also helped. The thought of his mother brought a twig of pain to his heart. He wondered absently where his father was and how he was handling it. He slowly closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

He had been working on the ships navigation system for three days straight, trying to make it 'live' as Goma put it. But though he was a genius he had great difficulty deciphering the navigation computers neural networks. He needed Goma's help with that. But whenever the two of them tried working together the result was a shouting match that put many of Bulma and Vegeta's fierce arguments to same. The argument would usually end with Goma taking a step back and saying, 'Well, you are the Prince and whatever you say, no matter how idiotic, is correct, and must be obeyed, so do as you please.' And give a bow and stalk out to her room to work on her magic. Which Trunks discovered, when he asked her to look in to a crystal ball or whatever she looked into and see how his father was doing, she was not willing to use at all. In fact, save for the psychic attacks, she was not willing to use any of her other skills as a witch. Trunks let out a low growl of frustration. Babba might have been an annoying, ugly, midget but at least she was an extremely helpful witch, especially when it came to looking people up in her crystal ball. Trunks knew that if he ordered Goma to do it she would use her magic to locate his father but he rather not. It irked him like nothing else when she slipped into I-am-your-humble-subject mode, though it was nice when Goten did it or even Goma's sister Sasa. But for some reason he could not stand it when Goma did it. Just like he could not stand it when Marron did it. The idle thought brought back memories that he really did not want to remember but was to tired to fight.

* * *

It was shortly after Trunks graduated from college that the cracks in his and Marron's relationship began to appear. Trunks was barely eighteen and already he was running part of Capsule corp. and diligently working on his Masters thesis and looking forward to an interesting, revolutionary Ph.D. thesis. Marron was still struggling to complete high school. They had already been together for almost three years and everybody around them were beginning to think that they would be together forever. Everybody that is except Vegeta and Bulma. Bulma knew from her experience with Yamcha that couple who by all indication should last a lifetime don't. Some times people end up happy and content with the most unlikely people. After all, what had she thought of Vegeta the first time he came to earth? She had hated him. When they met in Namek she had been terrified of him and thought that he was an animal. She had wished him dead. So many things had changed. She loved Vegeta now, she would never feel safer with anyone else and she would die if they took him away from her again. No, Bulma could not partake in the sure-fire attitude that #18 exhibited regarding in relation to their children, thought she hoped really, really hard that they would remain together for life.

Vegeta's reasons were less… logical than Bulma's. He's feelings were summed up in the phrase, 'That weak human with a-bucket-of-bolts for a mother won't hold the attention of a Prince of the house of Vegitasei for long.' He gave no reason, no explanations. Just yelled that out whenever Chichi or somebody like that would begin congratulating Bulma on having such a beautiful girl for a future daughter-in-law. Trunks was the only other person who doubted they're eventual togetherness. For he found it harder and harder to find common ground of conversation as time went on. Even fighting was not bringing them together. Though Marron was a formidable fighter she was no where near Trunks class and began to lose interest in it as she grew older, where as Trunks interest began to grow after slight dips during his adolescence. It was, thus, that by Trunks' twenty-first birthday they had nothing in common and were only together because everybody expected them to. Being in a love less relationship was not something that would drive Trunks into the arms of another. But apparently Marron differed from him on that regards as well. It did drive her into the arms of another and than another, than another till her record was worse than that of Yamcha. This continued till finally she walked into Trunks' bedroom, early one morning when he and Goten were having one of their all to frequent late night to early morning sparring/watching TV/ tutoring Goten/ scolding Goten for daring to fantasies about the much younger Princess of the Saiyains sessions, sporting an engagement ring from the second richest guy in the world, next to Trunks of course and declared that it was over between them. She than shoot a contemptuous glance at the shirtless Goten and said 'I hope you are happy with your choice. I really do.' She had than turned to Trunks and asked him and Goten sincerely to come to her wedding. After she left Trunks and Goten sat for several minutes contemplating what she had said about Trunks' choice. When her meaning finally dawned on them they had burst out laughing. The very thought that someone could think that they were something close to approaching lovers was so unthinkable to the two of them that they found nothing but humor in her attitude. It did not disturb them the least, in fact, they forgot it totally by breakfast.

Their break up and the news of Marron's eminent marriage did not pain Trunks the least. He was not into rumors and spying and shadowing but Goten was. The fact that he was still in college only a year or so ahead of Marron also helped but Goten had given Trunks a comprehensive report on every man that Marron had cheated on Trunks with. Goten had also given him the details of her eventual long stay at a Buddhist monastery to figure things out. She had hooked up with her future loving husband shortly after returning and Goten had predicted long ago that they would get married. He thought that they made a very cute and compatible couple. The fact that Trunks was totally indifferent to Marron's fidelity problems had assured him that his friend was no longer in love with her. Which meant that he in turn bore no hard feeling towards Marron or her husband. Which was a good thing because Marron did not want to lose either Goten or Trunks as friends.

Trunks had learned one very important lesson from this. He learnt not to keep relationships that were not going anywhere alive. He acknowledged that he should have broken it up with Marron as soon as he totally fell out of love with her. It would have saved her a considerable amount of pain. But everything had turned out well. Marron was happy and he was free to continue his quest for love. Only one lingering sour point survived from this rather painful episode to haunt him later. Marron was so convinced that Goten was the reason that her and Trunks' relationship did not work that she did heatedly protest Goten and Bra's union. Claiming that the only reason that Goten was marring Bra was so he could be close to Trunks. The problem started when everybody save Goku, Vegeta, Bra, Gohan and Goten and Trunks began to take her seriously. Chichi and Bulma were shocked at the revelation. They began to analysis their sons' actions in relation to each other very, very closely and thought they found enough evidence to support Marron's claim. It was than that Vegeta did what was possibly the nicest thing he was ever going to for Goten and Bra. He sat everybody down, especially Bulma, Chichi and Marron and explained some of the finer points of the Saiyain ally bond that existed between his son and Kakarott's. He told them that an ally bond was the deepest form of friendship that existed in the universe for two Saiyain warriors and he could see how stupid humans who, have a tendency to mix things up, could mistake it for something else. He was especially cross with Bulma and Chichi, reminding them rather curtly with a bare hint of shame that he and Kakarott also exhibited a friendship of such intense nature and they knew that they were not whatever that word Marron used. It took a while but everybody finally understood, sort of.

Again nothing bad had happened. Goten and Bra got married soon after and were now leading a happy life together. Trunks sighed, together. When will he ever get to be together with someone? Can he be together with someone? It seemed like he was cursed. The two women he really, really cared about, had really, really loved he had hurt, deeply. He had nearly ruined their lives and had broken their hearts and confused the hell out of them. Even the girls he was only with for a week he had left in pain. His own heart had remained unbroken, untouched it seemed by their sorrow. Though a part of his soul ached due to the grief he caused them. He wondered how many other girls he was going to hurt in his lifetime. He wondered again if he was ever going to find someone. He would have wondered some more but sleep asserted itself on him.

* * *

'Is it finished yet?' asked Goku for what felt like the thousandth time to Bra.

'No, father.' Said Bra in an edge of control voice, 'It is not finished yet.'

Goku looked at her for a couple of seconds and than said with that vacant Son smile, 'Okay, I'll come back tomorrow than.' And flew way.

Bra closed her eyes in consternation. It was impossible. Goku was determine to go after Vegeta and nothing Bra did seem to discourage him. He popped in once or twice everyday asking whether the spaceship was finished or not and frankly it was getting on her nerve. The craft was finished save for some finishing touches. Bra wondered whether it would not be just easier to let Goku go after her father. Perhaps Goten was right, perhaps Goku knew something about her father she did not. Perhaps company is what he need right now. It was true that Vegeta had never actually been alone for long periods of time. When he was young he had Nappa for company and after he killed Nappa he had her mot… Vegeta had always had company. Maybe it would be a wise idea to let Goku go. Well he certainly can't stay here. She was likely to start screaming at him any minute and that would not be a very nice thing to do. After all Goku was her father-in-law. No, she had no choice. Tomorrow she will tell him the ship was done and ready for immediate departure. She closed her eyes for a second and wondered if Goten was ever going to let her live this down, for the daughter Vegeta was not into the habit of giving into her husband or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

Trunks and Goma looked at the circular bit of metal with nervous eyes. They gave each other a look and than looked back down. Goma took in a deep breath and slowly extended her arm and gently pressed the button. There was a gurgling sort of noise. Some lights flashed on and a soft, impersonal voice spoke from the computer console, 'Navigational system operational.'

'Yes, yes, it's alive.' Trunks screamed and began to laugh a menacing evil scientist laugh. Goma looked at him with narrowed eyes and Trunks abruptly stopped, 'Sorry, I always wanted to do that.'

Goma surveyed him for some minutes more, 'You're a moron you know that.'

Trunks made a mock hurt face and said in a mock hurt voice, 'Goma I am hurt. Specially since your opinion mean so much to me.'

Goma rolled her eyes and turned back to the computer, 'Computer what is the nearest the inhabited plant from our current location.'

The impersonal computer voice spoke up, 'The planet Skyra is 5 persecs away.' The dark cloud passed over Goma's face.

Trunks did not miss this and knew at once that there was something interesting about this planet. 'Computer relate all data concerning the planet Amazon.' He instructed.

'Very well Prince Trunks.' The Computer began, 'The planet Skyra is a 5g class B planet in the Bergogion space sector. Population 5 million. 4 million female, 1 million male.'

Trunks blinked, '4 million female and only 1 million males. Wow, there are some truly lucky guys down there.'

'I don't think lucky is the word I would use to describe them.' Said Goma coldly, 'They are all slaves.'

'What?'

'That is correct.' The computer resumed, 'All males of the Planet Skyra are slaves. Sex slaves to be precious. The female population is divided into two groups, the Demions and the Montarion. The Demions posses a fifty-foot tongue that they usually keep rolled up in their mouth. With this tongue they suck the life and seed of a male. They are few in number and dwell in the forests mainly. The Montarion are the chief inhibitors of the planet and live in large cities and farming villages all over the planet. Their supreme overlord and Queen has her residence in the capital near the equator of the planet.' The computer was about to continue but Trunks stopped it.

'Set a course for this planet.' He said.

'Yes Prince. We will ETA in six minutes.' The Computer informed him.

Goma looked at him in surprise, 'You are seriously not thinking of going down on the planet surface are you?'

'And why should I not?'

'Had you allowed the computer to proceed you would have learnt that male presence on the planet is strictly forbidden and any male who dare set foot on the surface immediately volunteers himself to be a sex slave to the horny Montarions.' Said Goma with a note of annoyance, 'And you would have also learnt that many Montarion females prefer other females. These females also have a thing for tails and prefer warriors and they are mammals.' Goma tilted her head to one side and said, 'And guess who is a mammal with a tail and belong to the greatest warrior race in the universe?'

One side of Trunks' mouth slid up, 'Don't worry a Montarion would have to be totally out of her mind to want to do anything with you.' Goma began to bristle, 'O settle down. Look we don't have a choice. Our food supply is running low.'

'And whose fault is that.' demanded Goma, 'I told you we should have gotten more food before we left the port.'

Trunks made a small-annoyed noise but did not add anything to the comment, 'The point is still that we have to go down and get some food and if you don't want to go down to the surface I will.'

Goma arched an eyebrow, 'Trunks I rather doubt that your love life is that bad that you have to become a sex slave to get some.'

It was Trunks' turn to roll his eyes, 'Goma I have no intention of becoming a sex slave.' Goma gave him a look that said how are you going to do that, 'I'll think of something.' Trunks said defensively.

Goma let out a sigh but than slowly her face morphed into a smile, 'I think I can help you with that.'

Before Trunks could say anything, he was surrounded by a pink light when it parted his chest felt very heavy. Trunks looked down and blinked, 'Goma' he said in a quiet voice laced slightly with hysteria, 'Why do I suddenly have breasts?'

* * *

'It's done!' repeated Goku, hardly believing his ears.

'Yes.' Bra said quietly, all the time eyeing her husband, who was obviously having a hard time restraining himself from laughing. 'It is faster than father's pod. I have programmed the navigational computer in such a way that if dad does not change directions than you should intercept his pod in about a month.'

'Are you sure about your trajectory calculations?' asked Goten suddenly becoming serious.

'Yes.' Said Bra, an exasperated note creeping into her voice, 'Dad has been following a path towards what appears to be his old base. You know that one he was assigned to while working for Freeza. Well he seems to be taking the long way. I have arranged so that this ship takes the short cut and intercepts dad's pod about 250 persecs before the base. There is supposed to be a planet there.'

'How do you know all this?' asked Goten, his brows coming down in an inquisitive manner.

Bra hunched her shoulders, 'The information was contained in Radditz's pods old navigation computer. Mother downloaded the data onto the capsule corps main computer a long time ago.' Though the pain from her mothers death was lessening it was still painful. 'I think inwardly she always knew dad was going to do this.' She said as her head sub-consciously bent down. Goten walked over to her and gentle draped his arm around her.

'You have to deal with it.' He said softly, 'You can't live like this.'

'I can deal with mom's death.' Bra said quietly almost under her breath, 'But I find that I don't want to, not yet anyway.' Than she shrugged both her stupor and Goten's hand away and turned towards Goku, 'When did you want to leave again?'

'Now would be nice.' Said Goku cheerfully.

* * *

'You turned me into a female.' Trunks spoke in distress. 'You turned me into a female.' He was clearly one step away from hysteria.

Goma let out a sigh and spoke in a bare controlled voice, 'No I did not turn you into a female. It is mearly a temporary illusion that will last about two hours or so.'

Trunks blinked than smiled, 'And here I was complaining that you did not like using your magic. I was wrong, my apologies.' Goma scowled apparently being informed that he had not had a permanent sex change was enough for the Saiyain Prince to get back his rather annoying personality.

'And what makes you think I don't like using magic?' she demanded.

Trunks smirked, 'You still haven't checked up on my father.'

Goma sighed again. This was getting into a bad habit. 'I did check up on your father. He is in his pod, asleep.' Said Goma evenly. For some reason Trunks really got on her nervous. That given that she was a healer used to dealing with rude, snide aliens was a very big mystery. But she was not about to let herself be goaded into anger, again. 'I did not tell you anything because he was just sitting in his pod asleep.'

Trunks brows came down, 'Next time tell me.' He said evenly.

* * *

The robbed figure walked up to the mirror and threw his hood of his face, revealing a head covered with spiky bangs and a face with sharp angular features. The figure smirked as he gazed at his features. His features were not uncommon in his family. His father had it, as does his half-brother Kakarott and his brat Goten. His smirked morphed into a sad ironical smile. It was unexpected that his low-class family would play such an important role in the history of this galaxy at least. He was labelled the betrayer of Vegitasei, thought the title was ill deserved. His father was the hero of Vegitasei, the only person who stood up and tried to stop the planet from oblivion, thought suffice to say he failed miserably. His half-brother was the first to reach Super Saiyain in a thousand or so years and his nephew was bonded to the first Princess of Vegitasei ever. Their children would be the strongest warriors in the universe. They would have powers that he could not even imagine or perhaps he did not want to imagine.

Turles turned away from the mirror and made his way to the bed. He lay down with his eyes unfocused looking far back into the past, trying to remember how he had become what he is.

* * *

Life was never easy for the lower classes on Vegitasei. Life was even harder for a low powered, bustard son of the disgraced King's science advisor, know a squad commander of an unimportant low powered squad. It was probably for this reason that Turles wanted to leave Vegitasei. He was entirely sure what he wanted to do or where he was going to go, he just wanted to leave. Not that anyone cared whether he left of not. He found that out when he lodged his application for an off-world passport. He was told, rather smugly, by the officer in-charge of such matters not to bother him with it. Nobody would care if Turles lived or died so he could just leave and nobody would even miss him. Turles would have killed him, but he was an elite and Turles a third class nobody.

Turles left Vegitasei at age twenty-five with absolutely no intention of ever coming back. He wondered around the galaxy working as a mercenary for years, before finally becoming strong enough to end up in Freeza's forces. While there he performed so well that he ended up as one of Freeza's personal bodyguard. It was in this role that he ended up on that faithful mission to… Turles closed his eyes, he could not remember what happened there or perhaps he just did not want to. What he did remember was waking up in space. Waking up with nothing but dark cold emptiness surrounding him. He was dead, he was sure of that. But it seemed that his soul had not closed over to the next dimension. It had remained on this plain of existence as a disembodied entity, which could not interact with it's surrounding. But could only see, hear and feel the things that occurred around him. He was powerless. Utterly and completely powerless.

He wondered through space for what felt like an eternity. Perhaps it was who knows. But than a chance encounter changed everything. He felt Radditz go through him. Radditz his other half-brother go through him on his way to planet called Earth to recovers Kakarott. Perhaps from just wanting to be with someone of his own kind he followed Radditz. He followed him all the way to Earth and to her. When Turles first saw her she was terrified and cowering behind a transport of some sort. But he had liked her even than. Thought her the most gorgeous creature in the universe. In his soul form he could she her soul and her soul was strong though her body was fragile. He did not regret to see Radditz die. He had no feelings for Radditz personally as he has no feeling for Kakarott personally. But he would have regretted Radditz's death had him living did not entail Bulma's death. He had loved her from the moment he saw her.

He stayed with her the year she tossed and turned constantly, fearful of the arrival of Nappa and Prince Vegeta. Truth be told he too was afraid. He did not want her to die. For if she did she would ascend to a plain beyond his reach. It was torture to be so near her and not be able to touch her, to befriend her but at least he could watch her. Finally, Nappa and Vegeta arrived. He sat with her in the house of that dirty old man and watched her friends take on Nappa and Vegeta. He saw that idiot Yamcha fall at the hands of a Saibamen. He knew how much he had hurt her and he hated him for that. Not to mention the fact that she actually liked him. But he had not been able to see the end of the battle he was torn away from her just as Kakarott arrived.

Space witches. The most annoying breed of people in the entire universe. He had not given much thought to the stories that circulated about them among the Freeza's troops till he was summoned by three of their kind. It seemed that Saiyain tails with their unusual properties where a key ingredient in many of their potions. They had cast a summon spell to lure on of the remaining Saiyains to them. Instead of getting a live Saiyain, full of spirit they had gotten a spirit Saiyain full of life. A Saiyain whose tail they could not harvest. He thought that since they were he was of no use to them they would let him go and than he could return to them. But he was wrong. The witches had a way of giving his soul a body.

* * *

'Okay so let me see if I got the plan right.' Said Trunks as he watched the planets approach from one of the view ports, 'As soon as we take up a stable orbit around the planet, you teleport us down and teleport straight back up.' Goma nodded agreement, 'Than I have about two hours to find a shop and buy food.' Trunks saw Goma's reflection on the view port glass nod again, 'Than I send you a telepathic signal and you come down and teleport me out.'

'Yes.' Said Goma, 'But remember hybrid, you only have two hours, and that's only if you cut it close, before the illusion wears of and start looking like a male again. The Montarions are not dumb enough to engage in combat with an unknown warrior. They are likely to use their knock out gas against you first. They posses the only gas that can work on a Saiyain instantly. Before you even realize it you will wake up wearing a KI restricting collar and it will not matter what you KI is, you will end up in their harem.'

'I know. I know.' Said Trunks a touch impatiently.

'I know you know. But I don't think your taking the warning seriously.' Goma said, her tone annoyed.

Trunks turned to her and smiled, 'Don't worry I'll be fine.'

Goma arched her brows, 'I will remember to remind you that if I have to go down there to rescue you.'

Trunks was about to reply when the computer cut in. 'The ship has taken up a stable orbit.'

Goma extended her hand to Trunks, 'Ready hybrid.'

Trunks took her hand, noting it's softness and said, 'Ready.'

* * *

Turles did not know how long he had been imprisoned by the witches, who only interacted with him when the needed to pull his tail out. He lost track of time being strapped to that wall with tubes attached to him, which feed him, cleaned him and kept him sedated, or so the witches thought. In truth, Turles had never been more aware in his life of his surroundings as he was does long painful years and in his awareness he took in the witches craft. Learnt to harness and manipulate the awesome force of living Energy. Saiyains were capable of it, as the islanders proved. They just had to learn the skills, and he certainly did learn them.

He learnt them so well that he was able to use it to free himself. Though he had used good old fashioned KI blast to extract his revenge on those annoying bakes. Free and avenged he had turned his attention to Bulma. Looking her up with his internal sight. What he saw broke his heart.

Bulma, his Bulma was bonded to the Prince. His Bulma was the Prince's mate, had born the Prince's son. He remembered howling and tearing his hair like it was the end of the universe. It certainly felt like the end of the universe to him. He did not want to live. His only love was now the wife of someone else, would now belong for all eternity to someone else. No he did not want to live. But than, just as he was about to plunge a fist full of KI into his heart, calm asserted itself on him. He looked at his hand, noting how young it was even by Saiyain standards. He realized abruptly that his new body made him the same age as the Prince. He realized he would live long after Bulma was dead. He was not entirely sure why he found those two facts comforting, but he did. He decided to wait and see what happens. He decided to explore a bit more the world of living energy, of magic.

* * *

He had helped purge this planet he remembered. Though when he and Nappa purged it the planet was a primitive mud hole with natives who had nothing but stones to defend themselves with. He had thought it an insult to be sent to such a mission. But Vegeta had non-the-less complied, as he tended to do with Freeza's orders. But he had not enjoyed it, as he tended not to enjoy many of Freeza's orders.

Vegeta gazed down at the large sprawling city beneath him wondering if any of the insectoids who bought this planet would recognize him. If they did, he wondered how they would do. They were advanced technology wise. But they had failed to detect his pod and even if they did they obviously did not care. Vegeta wondered if that indicated that the insectoids now had a champion who they trusted so much that they need not worry about being invaded. He snorted. Well there was only one way to find out. But first things first. He reached into his chest and pulled out a diamond. Back on Earth he had discovered a gem mine in one of his islands. He had had no use for money on Earth and had only utilized the mine for Bulma's presents. But he would need money here and the gems from his mine now had a new purpose. Especially since she was not there to accept his gifts. His fingers clenched over the stone and his face-hardened as he began to descend towards the ground.

* * *

Trunks stashed the fourth storage food capsule in his boots. He was running out of time. It had taken him sometime to locate a jeweler and some time more to get all the food that he needed. He no longer had a problem with language. Within the last couple of days he had mastered the language known as Standard. It wasn't hard, it was like English only not. There were words in Standard that did not exist in English and there were words in English that did not exist in Standard. The only point of discomfort was the looks that the Montarions were directing at him or rather to her.

Trunks felt incredible uncomfortable as he watched couple of women look at him with assessing eyes. Their looks were not that different from the way he himself looked at pretty attractive women he wanted to hook up with. Only difference was that he was the woman and so were they.

Trunks gave a miniscule shake of his head and stood up straight. Looking up towards the sky he was about to transmit to Goma when suddenly he heard a loud shriek. Momentarily distracted from what he was going to do he looked towards the area from where the shriek originated. He saw a glimpse of a started, horrified face of a girl before something was thrown at him. He caught the projectile no problem. But the projectile was made of something extremely fragile and the bare amount of force Trunks applied to it was enough to break it and release a thin purple gas. Trunks knew immediately what it was and tired to cover his nose, while urgently transmitting, 'Goma…' darkness encased him as the gas took effect.

* * *

The Jeweler looked at the stone in admiration. It was the purest stone he had ever seen. He really could not afford it. So he would just have to cheat this guy with the most bizarre hair-cut he had ever seen.

'I'll give you 35 thousand Percues for this.' He said after he went through his standard list of flaws that did not exist in any diamond let alone this one.

Vegeta snorted, 'It's worth twice that and is likely the most pure diamond you are likely ever to see.' Saying he reached for the stone.

The Jeweler pulled back with, 'Wait, wait you are right it is worth twice what I offered and I will give you twice what I offered. Please forgive my little bargaining. You must understand, I am a businessman.'

Vegeta snorted and waited for the money, or rather the data crystal with that much debit on it. The Jeweler promptly handed it over. Even with the new price he was the clear winner.

* * *

Trunks opened his eyes slowly. He felt unusually rested. He rid to sit up but was forced down by an energy shield. He tried to power up and break through the shield but he realized to his horror that he could not. Than he felt something cold covering his neck. His hands shot up and he could feel cold metal against his fingertips. Shit, the KI restrict collar. Trunks groaned. He did not need this. 'Goma.' He thought again but got no response. He wondered for one terrified moment if she had left him here and ran of with his ship. He would have continued with this line of thought but was interrupt by a rough caustic voice.

'Your awake. Good the Queen wishes to see you.' Said a rough looking middle-aged woman.

The shield receded and Trunks was jerked to his feet by two brawny, muscular females in there late twenties. His hands bound behind his back with metallic cuffs even his Saiyain strength could not break. Trunks was unusually grad to find that he still had all his cloths on. Though given the fact that they consisted of a tight tank top and an unbuttoned jacket and tight battle suit pants he was not entirely sure how much they helped.

He was lead through a narrow marble corridor, decorated with richly embroidered wall hangings to a side door that lead to the Throne room of the Queen of Skyra. The marble walls of the throne room was curved into a circle and draped with velvet with gold embroideries. A thick emerald green carpet covered the floor. The throne itself was made of solid gold and decorated with platinum. Parched on it was a figure with long blond hair tainted with red. She was attractive in a masculine sort of way, with high cheekbones and rounded features. Her middle-aged eyes, like that of all the Montarions, were a sickly yellow and her skin, also like the rest of the Montarions, was tinted brown white.

She was not alone in the room. It was jammed full of guards and women interested in catching a glimpse of the male who dare come to their planet. Trunks was dragged very near to her throne and forced on his knees. The Queen regarded him with barely concealed scorn. 'You dare come to our planet.'

'I needed supplies.' Trunks said coolly. The middle-aged woman who dragged Trunks here slammed her knees into his back.

'You will speak only when the Queen asks you a question.'

'I take it you have not heard of a concept known as free speech.' Trunks spoke with amusement lacing his voice.

'Shut up, hybrid.' Goma's soft gentle angry voice echoed in his head.

'Goma?' Trunks thought just as the woman again drove her knees into him.

'You were expecting someone else? Of course it's me.' Goma said a touch sarcastically and a touch annoyed. 'Now shut up and listen to me carefully. I can't attempt a direct rescue. They will just use that sleep gas on me. So we will have to play this smart, which means you keep your mouth shut.'

'What the freaking hell am I suppose to do while you come up with a plan?' wondered Trunks. A mental chuckle was his only reply.

'It was cleaver of you to try and deceive us.' He heard the Queen say when he focused on her again. 'To bad it did not work.' Pause, 'For you. Take of his shirt.'

'What…' Trunks suddenly found himself struggling to keep his shirt on. But his captors had KI and he did not. He was easily overpowered and soon stood in front of the Queen totally bare chested.

'You have the warriors spirit.' Remarked the Queen.

'I am a warrior.' Trunks said with indignation at his treatment. The older woman would have hit Trunks again but the Queen stopped her by raising her hand.

'I do not want him damaged.' She stated. 'Besides he says he is a warrior and as fellow warriors we should respect his fighting spirit.' She gazed at his perfect figure with admiring eyes and said softly, 'You should not have come to our planet warrior. We have no use for men save to serve in the harems and that is where you are going to spend the rest of your life now that you have dared to violate our space.'

Trunks glared up at the Queen with murder in his eyes, 'No way am I becoming a Sex slave, bitch.'

The Queen popped her chin on her hand, 'That collar you are wearing prevents you from using KI and we have KI to protect ourselves. So what exactly are your intentions or shall I put that last comment under the heading of Stupid things that men say?'

Trunks glared up at her for a moment more before his mouth took on that cruel Saiyain smirk, 'I will not spend the rest of my life in your harem. I will not be wearing this KI collar all my life and when I get it off, I will owe you a hard death.'

'Is that a treat?' asked the Queen brows arching in amusement.

'No.' said Trunks, 'That is a promise.'

* * *

'I am never going to here the end of this.' Thought Trunks, as he was lead back through the corridor. 'Not that I would mind that right about now. O, I am so glad that my father will never find out about this… I hope.' Thought Trunks in increasing dismay. But his thoughts were soon put to a halt when his guards brought him to a halt in front of a large solid oak door. The older woman pushed it open and as the other two untied his hands and pushed him into the room.

'You will remain here slave till, tonight, when either the Queen or the Princess will try you out.' Said the older woman with a devilish grin, 'And after that you will be available to the rest of us.' So saying she closed the door and left Trunks to contemplate his peculiar position.

* * *

Vegeta entered a restaurant sort of place and ordered copious amounts of food. Like expected he began to receive odd looks from the other patrons and waiters of the restaurant. But non-the-less his food was brought to him in time. Vegeta was unusually pleased to realize that his long stay on Earth had not made him forget how to speak standard, but than again it was similar to what the Earthlings term English. But still the fact that he remembered the language did appear to him to be a indication that he always knew that Bulma would one day… leave him, but she has not left him, has she? His train of thought was interrupted suddenly when the owner of the restaurant walked in clutching a video crystal like it was the most valuable thing in the world.

'My dear, dear guests.' He began, 'I have a very rare treat for you. It has come to my attention that a previously unknown warrior has defeated all the port champions of the Port X456789GGHIUK. Including the Xenon. The Mindless but powerful Gobbet warrior.' There were noises of admiration and disbelief from the other occupants of the room. 'I have here one of the few copies of the all the match.' Said the creature, 'And now for your entertainment it will now be shown.' Saying he handed the crystal over to a near by Waiter. Who took it to a small black box that hang from a pole in the center of the room and installed it into the machine. Pushing a few buttons he stepped back. A 3D holographic projection of the ring of the Port X456789GGHIUK whirled into existence. Vegeta flicked a casual glance at the hologram and stared. 'No.' he thought, 'No.' as he watched his son, his only son take up a battle position.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review to tell me.


	6. Part 2 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been so quiet that Trunks was beginning to think himself the only occupant in the room. But when he began to take in his surroundings he realised he was far from alone. The room was large and like the rest of the palace made of white marble. The floor was carpeted with a thick green carpet and but the walls were bare. The furnishing of the room consisted of about a dozen or so Roman style sofas. Five of them were occupied. One was empty. Trunks assumed it was for him.

He slowly got to his feet and made his way to it and sat down. The other occupants of the room watched him with appraising eyes. Well not all the other occupants, only four of them did. The four that looked like the male version of the Montarions were studying him. The fifth creature sat with his back to the rest of the room, the rest of them, facing the far wall. He had light blue skin and long green hair. Breaded green hair. Trunks' eyes narrowed on his back. There was something very, very strange about that creature.

'So you're the new slave.' Said the male Montarions closest to him finally, 'Well, that's a bummer. You will probably be chosen by the Princess and the one of us will end up with the Queen.' He said regretfully, 'The Princess likes adventure and is always the first to pounce on the new slaves.'

'Sorry for ruining your day.' Trunks said sardonically.

'O, don't feel to bad.' He said, 'My day is always ruined whenever I have to come to the palace to serve the Queen or the Princess. They are so rough.' He complained. 'Your going to be sour in the morning.'

Trunks gulped in a breath and said with a rather raspy voice, with absolutely no wish of continuing this conversation any further, 'I have been in countless battles I rather bought that anything the Princess or the Queen could dish out that would make me sour.'

'Battles, like a warriors?' inquired one of the other males. Trunks nodded. There was a pause and than the four Montarions began to laugh. Trunks blinked in surprise but the Montarion continued, 'Don't be silly men can't be warriors. We are just too weak.'

'Okay.' Said Trunks after a pause, 'There's something I thought I would never here.'

The male nearest to him spoke as if Trunks had not spoken at all. Calling out to the fifth figure, 'Hey Zarbon, looks like you have a friend.'

'O cool.' Said Zarbon unemotionally. Still not turning towards them.

Trunks' eyes rounded in surprise, 'Zarbon as in Freeza's right hand man Zarbon?' he inquired of the figure who was seated furthest from him.

The figure did turn to him than. Presenting him with a face that many would have considered more appropriate on a mammalian female. 'Yes.' He said with equal surprise, 'Do I know you?' he asked.

'No. But you knew my father.' Said Trunks. Zarbon's delicate eyebrows went up inquisitively 'Prince Vegeta.' Zarbon's eyebrows went to his hairline in surprise.

* * *

Vegeta flew to his pod in super Saiyain speed, his mind a jumble of disbelief. He did not doubt that the brat could take care of himself. He was a good fighter and all. But he had never left the planet before. He couldn't speak Standard. How could he possible survive? As soon as he reached the pod he dug through it and pulled out what he thought he would never have to pull out. His communication set. He set it up with shaking hands and dialed home.

'Yes.' Bra answered with a solemn face. But her face immediately brightened up when he saw who it was, 'Daddy! How are you?'

'Never mind that.' Vegeta barked. 'Your brother, where is he?' he demanded.

At once Bra knew that some how her father had found out about Trunks space explorer status. She tried to calm her father down. But Vegeta kept asking about Trunks and so Bra began to tell him everything that had happened with Trunks. Including his meeting with the Saiyain Islander. As Vegeta listened he calmed down. Though his surprise was increasing every minute. From the knowledge that their existed full-blooded Saiyains other than him and Kakarott to the knowledge that his old trainer still lived amazed him greatly. But he found his chief concern easing away. The brat could take care of himself and this would be a good experience for him. When Bra finished, Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment digesting everything in. 'Take care of yourself.' He said about to hang up.

'Wait.' Bra yelled, 'Goku is coming after you.' Silence. 'He was really worried about you and wanted to keep you company. He has already left the planet.' Silence.

Finally Vegeta spoke, 'You know where I am?'

'Yes.' Admitted Bra.

'How long will it take Kakarott to get here?' he inquired.

'If you stay stationary little more than a week.'

'Fine, I'll wait for him here.' So saying he hung up.

* * *

Zarbon was surprised very surprised, 'Vegeta had a child. But how, with who?' than a distant, distant memory sparked and he thought he had seen the warriors eyes before, 'That silly Earth female who thought I was attractive? No.' he exclaimed.

Trunks nodded, 'Although I do not think that I appreciate you calling my mother silly.' Trunks said dangerously.

Zarbon closed his eyes and said softly, 'Sorry.'

Trunks nodded again, 'How did you survive?' he demanded.

Zarbon's delicate mouth parted into a smile, 'Your father made the same mistake with me as I made with him.' He drew a blank look from Trunks, 'Your father ended our battle by tossing me into a lake with my power level down to almost zero. It should have been the death of me except my kind is amphibian.' Trunks face morphed into a look of understanding as Zarbon continued, 'Water is as much of a home to me as land ever is. As a result I did not die when I was tossed into the lake. I floated to the bottom and passed out. I do not know how long I was down there. When I finally came to and swam to the surface the planet was shaking like crazy. It felt as if it was going to blow. I had barely enough energy to fly but some how manage to get to your father's pod.' He paused, 'I escaped the death but knew that I could not return to Freeza or King Cold. So I wondered around the universe working as a mercenary before ending up here.' He concluded with his face contorting in consternation.

'I take it you are not here by choice.' Said Trunks, as his regarded the other males of the room.

Zarbon laughed, 'No. But you are right in wondering. You and I may be the only unwilling slaves in the entire planet.'

There conversation was brought to an abrupt halt when the door sung open and the three guards from earlier returned with a twenty something girl, who looked like the Queen only shorter and slimmer. She was dressed in a soft shimmering silk dress and hugged her body and showed of every curve of her figure.

'The Princess.' The Middle aged woman announced.

'Well,' thought Trunks, 'at least she's pretty.'

The Princess surveyed him with admiring eyes, much like her mother. Suddenly Trunks became self-conscious of the fact that he was still shirtless. Not that that made him standout from the other male occupants of the room. The Princess walked around him in a neat circle. With her eyes she made it known that he was her prey, she was his hunter. 'Your cute.' She said finally stopping in front of him.

'Normally I would say thank you.' Trunks acknowledged, 'But given the circumstances yelp.'

The Princess smiled, 'Your very bold to speak to a Princess with so little ceremony.'

'You are not my Princess.' Trunks shrugged.

'But you are my slave.' The Princess reminded him. Trunks only rolled his eyes. The Princess smiled again and than she turned to the three guards, 'Take him to my room and chain him to my bed.'

* * *

Now here was a twist he did not expect. Kakarott coming after the Prince and the Prince actually waiting for him. But the Prince was still heading to where and that was all that was important. Wasn't it? Turles blinked and his eyes once again focused in on his surroundings. It was a great ability to see things taking place in location in the galaxy. But thought Turles, as he rubbed a point on his forehead, he did not have to suffer from these annoying headaches when he did them.

* * *

'Chained to a bed with a beautiful woman about to seduce me, sort of.' Thought Trunks as he watched the Princess slowly approach the bed where he was chained. 'Why are my adolescent fantasies coming back to haunt me? Well, at least I am not naked, just shirtless.' Trunks gulped, 'Question is for how long?'

The Princess smiled a devilish smile as she began to crawl on top of Trunks. Bring her face very, very close to his. Trunks gulped again. But than a voice came from the background, 'Artimise!'

The Princess abruptly got off Trunks and stood at attention, 'Mother!' she exclaimed. Trunks saw the Queen in the background, 'What are you doing here?'

The Queen placed her hands on her hip, 'Trying to stop you from taking what's mine.' She declared, 'Didn't the guards tell you. I wanted this one for myself.'

The Princess' face reflected disappointments, 'No, mother. I am sorry. I am going.' So saying she left the room.

Trunks watched the Princess walk out and than turned his gaze back to the amused face of the Queen. 'Out of the firing pan and into the fire.' Said Trunks wryly, 'Curse my good looks.'

The Queen rolled her eyes, 'Get over yourself hybrid.' In a soft gentle voice.

Trunks blinked, 'Goma?'

* * *

Freeza stomped around the ship angrily. He wanted to blow things up. To destroy that stupid mud ball of a planet and the monkey tailed abominations on it. Well, they did not have tails anymore but still. He wanted so much to send a KI blast towards, o he did not care what, but unfortunately being on the ship meant he had to keep his KI blasts in check. He stomped into the bridge. At his appearance the officers on the bridge turned into giddy idiots. Not surprisingly as Freeza wound blow them into the next dimension if he was miffed enough.

'Where is she?' he demanded of no one in particular.

'I am right here lord Freeza.' Came the low feminine voice of the space witch.

'Tell me witch is it okay for me to attack now?' asked Freeza sardonically, 'Are the planets in the right alignment? Are the spirits chiming my success?' he continued with marked sarcasm.

The witch ignored Freeza's comments, 'She is with child.' She said as she gazed out the main view port to the blue planet they were orbiting.

'Who?' but than he answered himself, 'Vegeta's little princess.'

The witch nodded, 'The child she carries will be the offspring of not one but two super-Saiyains. The child will be something to reckon with when it grows up.'

'You mean "if" it grows up.' Corrected Freeza. 'All it means is that I get to have some fun kicking the brat out of her when it is time for me to attack.' Freeza turned his cold gaze towards the witch, 'Which brings me to my earlier question can I attack?'

The witch shook her head, 'Not yet. Let Kakarott reach his prince first.' She said slowly.

'And how long will that take?' Freeza demanded impatiently.

'It will be sooner than you think.' Said the witch as she leaned towards the planet, 'Saiyain's have mental shields for on their planet everyone had psychic abilities. On earth very few possess such powers and even than it is weak. So the hybrids feel no need to maintain mental shields. An idea can be born in ones mind that is actually a suggestion from someone else and a duty full son will comply in hopes of aiding his father in his quest.'

Freeza stared at her dumbfounded, a giant sweat forming on his forehead, 'Was that a spell?' after a moment.

The witch let out a sigh, 'There are no such thinks as spells, lord Freeza. We do what we do by manipulating living energy and through psychic suggestions and assaults. Sometimes it just helps to talk things out, that all.'

'So' Freeza said slowly, 'what did you just do?'

Something in the Witches eyes gleamed, 'You'll see.'

* * *

'What is it Gohan?' Goku asked intently. Slightly uneasy at the unexpected call, 'Is everything alright?'

'O everything is fine.' Gohan reassured his parent. 'I just had a great idea that all. You see we have all the Dragonballs collected but we have nothing to wish for. So I thought that I would use them to wish you to where Vegeta.'

Goku's visage visible brightened, 'Hey, that is a great idea. When are you going to make the wish?'

'As soon as I hang up.' Replied Gohan.

'Than goodbye and tell your mother to take care of herself.' Said Goku eagerly. Gohan smiled and hung up the phone. Leaving to make the wish.

* * *

'That was cleaver.' Admitted Freeza as the last pixel of the communication disappeared from the screen, 'So I can attack instantly.'

The Witch said evenly, 'You may but I suggest you do not. You are to eager and that could be your downfall.'

Freeza felt his anger rising, 'Than why the hell did you send Kakarott to Vegeta if you weren't going to let me attack.'

The Witch exhaled again, reminding herself that Freeza was only a child compared to the age expectancy of his long ago extinct species. 'I sent Kakarott to Vegeta for the simple reason that had he been in-transit you would have stomped around here all that time grumbling and would not have done anything positive. Now you know that all the elements are in place. Vegeta and Kakarott both have left and Trunks out of sheer luck decided to go explore the Universe. The planet's defence has been lowered. Yes, all the elements are in place. Now the only thing that is left is for you to be ready.' She turned towards Freeza, 'Are you ready my lord?'

About to answer in the affirmative, he stopped and grimaced. He was not ready and that was the truth. Grumbling he pivoted out of the bridge, irritatingly wondering when he was going to be ready. He knew if he asked the Witch, she would say something like "You will know when your ready." Feh, he was getting really sick of her. But, Freeza smiled an unpleasant smile, if she helped him win against the Saiyains he would gladly put up with her.

* * *

'Goma?' Trunks asked uncertainly.

'No, the dark KI fairy.' Said the figure before him, 'Of course it's me.' So saying the figure shook violently. Trunks swore he could see sparks of light fly every where as the Queens figure melted into the familiar lines of Goma's physic. 'Now here's a nice mess you have gotten yourself into.' She commented after a moment of studying him intently. 'And what did you say when I warned you?' she added just as she pressed few of the stones on the thick gold bracelet she had been wearing constantly since getting off the port. After a moment Trunks found himself listening to his own voice proclaiming, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." as a broad smile spread over Goma's face.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, 'You record our conversation.'

Goma shrugged, 'I wanted voice samples from you encase I ever needed to use it. I can't do different voices you know. I have to rely on this contraption here.' She pointed to her bracelet, 'It's always on record. But it usually gets rid of the voice sample of the same person. I just made sure that the it replaced its existing sample on you with your bold proclamation.' She smirked a smirk that screamed out gotcha, 'So you will never forget what you said and what happened.'

Trunks stared at her with a hint of annoyance for some seconds, 'Get me out of here before the guards come back.'

Goma smiled, 'O I doubt if the guards are coming anywhere near here till morning. The princess wanted you all to herself.' She smirked again, annoying the hell out of Trunks, 'Are you sure you don't want me to go get the princess? You seemed almost upset that I interrupted your little session.' She said in sweet tone that was anything but.

'Get me out of here.' Trunks all but screamed. Goma laughed but complied. Breaking the chains easily. But when it came to the KI collar Goma was a little out of her depths, knowing full well a KI blast or application of strength is likely to end up killing Trunks. 'If only I had my tools.' Trunks grimaced. But Goma smiled and promptly produced the little case of Trunks' travelling tool kit. Grinning he took it from her and with the aide of a large mirror that was in the room Trunks was soon able to reed himself of the collar. No sooner, was it off that Trunks began to charge up to Super Saiyain and beyond, saying, 'Yes, yeees.'

Goma regarded him for a moment and than said evenly, 'Shall I leave the two of you alone?'

Trunks felt the side of his mouth quirk, 'Maybe later.' He said in an amused tone. But than all hint of amusement vanished from his face and voice, 'Right now I owe a certain Queen a hard death.'

'Trunks you really don't mean to kill her do you?' asked Goma in increasing alarm.

'Physically, no. But there are other non-physical parts I can kill that are far, far more satisfying.' Said Trunks sounding disturbingly like Vegeta.

'Tell me about it. Here take this. I took it off one to the guards. It will protect you against the gas.' Said Goma, disinterestedly as she handed him a pill; 'I am an islander.' Trunks gave her a blank stare, 'On Vegitasei aside from healing, we were known for torture.' She said evenly.

'O.' said Trunks, finally understanding why, despite the existence of islanders Vegeta considered Goku some sort of an unique creature among the Saiyains. 'Well, you are going to enjoy what I have planned for our little Queen.'

* * *

A week, a week in the same place, could he survive it? Wondered Vegeta as he made his way to wards the centre of the large concrete circle. It would be a cold but a dry place to sleep. Besides this planet was woefully barren. There was not a single tree insight, only wet muddy gravel. He could have returned to the city and found a place to stay. Hotel's Bulma called them. But he did not feel like dealing with any more of those grotesque grasshopper like creatures. He stood at the centre of the circle and noted the curious carvings on the floor. Had he not destroyed all the original inhabitants of the planet they would have been able to tell him that the circle was a mystical circle, which prevented spirits from crossing its parameter. But he had destroyed all the original inhabitants of the planet and none of the current inhabitants knew the purpose of this and other strange circles.

* * *

The Princess sniffled slightly as she made her way towards the slaves quarters to pick someone else. She could not believe her mother had been so selfish. It is not like she took one to bed every night like her mother. She only took one when she was lonely. She sniffled again as she gently pushed open the door to the chamber, closing it behind her softly after entering.

It was than that she took her eyes of the ground for the first time since being thrown out of her room. She looked up to find her mother with the about nine guards in addition to the three harem guards musing over the remaining slaves.

'Mother.' She exclaimed, 'What are you doing here?'

The Queen looked at her tersely, 'Making a selection for tonight. What are you doing here?' she asked, 'I thought you already choose the new boy?'

'I did.' Answered the Princess looking very confused, 'But you chased me away saying that you wanted him for yourself.'

'Now why would I do something like that?' asked her mother a little amazed and confused.

Realising that she had been some how deceived the Princess flared into full battle aura and headed out the door. But was thrown back into the room, by a powerful punch that sent her flying into the back wall. Trunks stepped fully into the room. Battle aura raging around him and the Saiyain battle smirk pasted across his face, 'I told you I'll get away.'

* * *

He sat crossed legged in the middle of the circle and tried to think what had possessed him to wait for that doltish fool Kakarott. He didn't want company, did he? No he didn't, that's why he left Earth. Didn't he? Vegeta sighed. No that is not why he had left Earth. He had left because Earth reminded him of her, of Bulma. He left Earth to escape the memories. It had not helped. The memories travelled with him and always will. Just like the pain always will. Suddenly a sense of utter despair gripped at him. The pain will never leave him. The pain of her loss, the pain of losing his mate. This mate-less half-life is what he had to look forward to for the rest of his long natural life. Life, what life could there possible be without her. There could be none. He would never recover from the bond. He didn't want to recover from the bond. He could feel a cold chill go through him. Cold, the nights on this planet were cold very cold. He knew that soon very soon it would begin snowing. He knew that soon very soon if he dropped his KI shield fully he would begin to freeze. Than the cold grip of despair inside of him would equal the temperature of his flesh.

Vegeta gentle lay down on the cold concrete and slowly dropped his KI shield fully. He could feel the temperature dropping around him as things begin to cool. Soon very, soon it began to snow. Unbeknown to him, Vegeta curled up into the fetal position, his eyes drifting closed. 'Bulma.' He said once in a horrible quiet whisper. The snow began to engulf him. Cool his flesh to match his inside. His blood began to cool, to freeze, when suddenly strong arms pulled him against a hard body and a powerful KI shield engulfed him. Warming him, keeping the cold away and driving what part of it that had seeped in out. Vegeta's eyes fluttered open and began to adjust to the dim glow of the shimmering golden light. 'Kakarott.' The spike head ducked in acknowledgement.

* * *

'You.' Yelled the Queen in utter disbelief.

'Why should you be surprised?' wondered Trunks, with his arms crossed in a pose that mimicked his father's characteristic pose almost exactly. 'Did I not warn you that I shall not be your slave for long? Did I not promise you I owe you a hard death?'

The Queen faced suffused with anger, 'Guards.' She yelled even as the guards began converging on Trunks and the just entering Goma.

The Queens guards had high KI levels but when their highest KI was nothing compared to that of Goma or Trunks. The Prince took four of them out with on punch, Goma took two out with a turning kick. Trunks backhanded two of them across the room. Goma slammed one of them on the ground hard enough for her to lose consciousness and back kicked another out of the room and into the corridor wall. Whirling she grabbed the punch directed at her by another guard and body slammed her to the nearest wall. The guard slummed to the ground senseless. Trunks took care of the remaining guard and engaged in combat with the Queens whose furious blows he blocked effortlessly. Finally tired of her petite struggle he grabbed both her hands and pinned them behind her. The Queen began to hiss out obscenities. Trunks only broadened his smirk.

'Now, now.' He said amused, 'That is hardly appropriate language for a Queen.'

'Thought perfect for a slut.' Goma pointed out. The Queen cut off in mid word and began glaring at Goma.

Trunks laughed. He was beginning to like Goma. Turning towards her he pointed to Zarbon with his chin, 'You have seen how I opened my KI collar, free him.'

Sounding more like an order than a request, Goma unconsciously slipped into formal mode and replied, 'Yes my Prince.' And got to work on a stunned Zarbon's KI collar.

'You're a Prince?' asked the Princess as she began to get to her feet.

Trunks shrugged and replied simply, 'Yes.' He than levelled his best glare at the princess, 'I hope you are not feeling like being slammed into the wall again.'

The Princess' face set itself into firm defiant lines, 'I am not going to let you kill my mother.'

'Fine, I'll kill her.' Zarbon offered just as he stood up and felt the power of his long dormant KI go through his body.

Goma took a step back, so not to be inside Zarbon's aura and said without looking at Trunks, 'I know you are the Prince and all but…'

Trunks interrupted her, 'Goma don't worry, I told you I would not kill her.'

The Queen turned her eyes to him and despite the sane part of her brain yelling at her to keep her mouth shut she said rather sarcastically, 'I thought you promised me a hard death.'

Trunks turned and looked into her eyes, 'O something is going to die, but it's not going to be your body.'

* * *

Goku felt his heart drop to his feet when he stepped out of the ship. He had a clear view of the stone circle and could sense a weakened, dying Vegeta in the middle of it. He raced to Vegeta and his heart dropped even further. He did not think it was possible but it did. The sight of Vegeta curled up in a fetal position with a look of such overwhelming pain on his face would have been enough to draw sympathy from the most hardest of hearts but Goku's it tore apart. Powering up to Super Saiyain he pulled Vegeta him. Silently praying that Vegeta would be alright.

It took long, anxious minutes but finally Vegeta's eyes fluttered open. Goku's eyes widened at the pain that was shining through them. Even his voice, as he spoke his name, was a horrible mixture of pain, surprise and pleading. A silent plea that Goku had no intention of granting. He would not leave him to die. Not now, not ever. Ignoring what he had heard, Goku nodded once to insure Vegeta it was really him and pulled him firmly into his arms and carried him back to his ship, which was large enough to accommodate both of them as well as Vegeta's pod.

* * *

'Trunks, what are you planning on doing exactly?' asked Goma as she tracked after him towards the throne room, with Zarbon dragging the Princess behind her.

'You'll see.' He replied. Throwing open the door that joined the corridor to the throne room Trunks stepped into the well-decorated room, empty room. He in elegantly dropped the Queen on the throne and unloaded the chains used to tie him up from his pocket. He her hand behind the throne and stepped in front of her, studying her intently. Than commented, 'Perfect.' He raised his palm upright and held it flat in front of her and let out a low powered KI stream that incinerated the Queen's top. The Princess gasped and averted her eyes, the Queens eyes went wide with surprise. 'Is there any way we can get a lot of people in here really, really quickly?' he asked Zarbon.

Zarbon nodded, 'There is an alarm behind the throne.' Trunks smirked and ducked behind the throne as the Queen began vehemently to protest and call him names that Goma did not know existed.

The Princess was stuck speechless. A pity, for had she requested Trunks not to humiliate her mother like this Trunks probably would have listened. But as it happened she remained silent. Trunks proceeded to trip the alarm. Within seconds the room was overflowing with guards. All of whom after rushing in just stood frozen and gapping. The Queen began to order them to attack, of course any who tried just got kicked or punched into the wall. Finally Trunks turned to Goma and said gently, 'I think I am ready to go.'

'Grab hold.' Said Goma trying very hard not to laugh. Zarbon immediately grabbed one of her hands. Trunks however paused a moment to plant kiss on a started Princess' soft, soft lips before grabbing her other hand. 'You are such a gallant Prince.' Commented Goma as she rolled her eyes.

Trunks smirked, 'Jealous.'

'Dream on hybrid.' Saying Goma teleported out. Back on the ship Goma whispered gently, 'You owe me one hybrid.'

'As do I you.' Zarbon said as he formally bowed, 'You have, from this moment onwards, my undying loyalty.'

Trunks nodded in acknowledgement of Zarbon's vow and turned to Goma. Smirking he told her, 'And I promise you that the next time I give you a wrong estimate in time and you get captured, I will rescue you without hesitation.'

Goma glared at Trunks for a moment, before stalking off. Laughing Trunks instructed the computer to get the hell out of there.

* * *

Vegeta stared blankly at the steaming cup of coffee. Finally he raised his eyes to meet Goku's dark, cheerful ones. 'Why didn't you let me die Kakarott?' he asked quietly.

'Your are my friend.' Goku answered simply.

'I tried to kill.' Vegeta said still in that quiet voice, 'When I came to Earth for the first time. I have been nothing but mean to you always.' Vegeta said as if to himself, 'I am still trying to defeat you.'

Goku shrugged, 'Your are still my friend.' Goku got up and sat right in front of Vegeta and put a hand on his shoulder and said a tone unlike any Vegeta had heard from him before with a look of utter seriousness on his face, 'Vegeta you're my friend. You have been for a long time. It doesn't matter to me what you did before, it did not matter to Bulma. She loved you and she would not like the idea of you killing yourself because of her.'

Vegeta hunched his shoulders and found himself unable to hold back his tears, 'But I cannot live without her, Kakarott. I just can't.'

Goku's look turned even more serious, 'Well your going to just have to learn because I am not letting you kill yourself. Not now, not ever.' Vegeta looked up at him, with moister socked eyes shining with pain and something else, something positive. Goku wondered what it could be, but Vegeta dropped his eyes before Goku could determine what it was. He dropped his hands and sat back, silently watching Vegeta shed equally silent tears. Sometimes it is better to let people just cry.

* * *

Zarbon looked around his quarters with appraising eyes. It was woefully empty, consisting of nothing but a bed, a chest and a mirror. The mirror was Goma's idea. She was very smug whiling setting it up, saying that a vain creature like him would need it more than a warrior like her. Trunks pointed out that Goma was not a warrior despite being a Saiyain. Which made Goma turn red and say in a tone of barely concealed fury that she knew that she should have left him to be the Princess' toy and stake off to her room to do Kami knows what. Zarbon looked at the chest next to his bed. It contained several pairs of his trademark armour and accompanying accessories. They had found a port the next day, after escaping from Skyra, and he had been able to purchase them there with the Prince, his new master's money. Zarbon closed his eyes and pondered the last two days. His first two days of freedom in twenty or so years.

He didn't mind working for the Prince, who had told him that he could leave anytime he wanted. While on the port he had tried several times to convince Zarbon to leave. Telling him that he owed him no debt and that sticking with him is not going to get him anywhere. He did not have money, which he could use to pay him. Zarbon had shrugged, telling him that he did owe the Prince and that staying with Trunks he would not be any worse off than if he choose to leave. Besides, he had worked all his life as a mercenary and thus he was used to the life Trunks was looking towards leading. So he would stay. Zarbon smiled, he didn't mind working for the Prince, he was nice, not to mention cute. It has been a long time since he had worked for someone half-decent to look at. Freeza was the last good-looking one. But he had been a tyrant, and Trunks was defiantly not a tyrant. Zarbon knew that he would be as safe around Trunks as he could anywhere in the universe. Around Freeza there was always a chance of getting blasted into the next dimension. But around Trunks that was not a problem. 'Though', thought Zarbon as a barrage of vehement hissing came from the direction of the bridge, 'being around Goma maybe just as dangerous, or even more so. A well better go find out why they are yelling at each other now.'

* * *

'I am not the Saiyain version of a bunny rabbit.' Yelled Trunks, blistering to the extent that his hair stood on end.

'Have you looked at your in the mirror lately hybrid?' she asked calmly, 'Your cute and fluffy and totally harmless. You're the Saiyain version of a bunny rabbit.' Goma purred. Much to Trunks annoyance.

Than Trunks actually focused in on what she had just said and a broad smirk placed itself on his face, 'You think I am cute?' Goma immediately turned red, 'Well, I knew you couldn't resist my charms for long.' Said Trunks rather smugly. 'No female can. I am irresistible.' Said Trunks, all the time smiling that I-am-the-best smirk.

Goma rolled her eyes, 'Get over yourself hybrid.' And stomped over to the navigation computer and demanded the info on the nearest inhabited planet.

* * *

'Were where you heading Vegeta?' asked Goku innocently.

'To Freeza's old base.' Said Vegeta indifferently.

'Why?' asked Goku a little surprised.

'Because that was the only place…' he cut himself of and looked away. It was the only place he could think of where nothing existed to trigger memories of Bulma in him. He was going to say. He didn't have to say it though. Goku understood and thus instructed the computer to head in that direction. He was not sure how it was going to help Vegeta but anything was worth a try at this point in time.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review to tell me.


	7. Part 2 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'The nearest planet inhabited planet is the planet Dungion.' The computer stated. 'Little is known about this planet save that it is said to house a gateway to hell.'

Trunks arched his eyebrows, and turned to Goma for confirmation. After a moment of intense thought she answered, 'I have heard of this planet. I know it's supposed to be a battleground for good and evil. I think, there is suppose to be more than one gateway to hell.'

Trunks turned back to the monitor that showed the picture of the planet, 'I have always wanted to visit hell. That is were most of the Saiyain's are, are they not?' Goma nodded, 'Can you locate one of these gateways?' he asked Goma.

'Yes,' she replied, 'But I must warn you, temporal travel is dangerous.' Trunks shrugged.

'You are not seriously thinking of going down to hell?' asked Zarbon, slightly worried.

'Why not?' wondered Trunks, 'I mean, we can't get stuck down there can we?'

'No, not unless you die.' Said Goma indifferently, 'Besides, it will give you a chance to retrieve the spirit sword.'

'The spirit sword?' asked Zarbon.

'The spirit sword was supposed to belong to a King of the Saiyain's aeons before the Saiyain's developed KI. It was an artefact made of living energy. The legend goes that when the King was killed, the sward was cast down to hell by a Tsufurun witch so that it may forever keep it's master company and not to mention stay out of the way of the Tsufurun.' Goma pointed to the Trunks sword that was carefully slung over the back of Trunks chair. 'Since you seem to be so attached to yours you might as well get it upgraded to something that can be actually useful in a battle.'

'My sword, is useful during battles.' Trunks stated indignantly.

'I am sure it is.' Said Goma in a mocking tone.

Trunks glared at her than turned to Zarbon, 'You know if you don't want to come with us than you don't have to.'

'No, that's okay, I'll come. It'll give me a chance to say hi to some old friends.' He said cheerfully, trying very hard to keep the quiver out of is voice, 'Besides, I am going to end up there sooner or later, might as well check out the neighbourhood.' He said with fake smile.

'Well, it's settled than.' Said Trunks, who did not see Zarbon's fake smile, 'Computer take up a stable orbit around the planet.'

* * *

Vegeta was disturbingly quiet. He just sat on his bed staring out a view port. Saying nothing, doing nothing, just staring out into space. He wondered where his son was. What he was doing, if he needed help. He would never admit as much but he really, really did love Trunks. But he always acted as if was indifferent to him, because he wanted Trunks to have no weakness when it came to him. Vegeta could not forget or let go of the fact that had planet Vegitasei still existed than his son would have had to kill him in order to assume the throne. Not that Trunks would ever kill him. But still Vegeta could not help but act as if Trunks did have to kill him one day.

Vegeta closed his eyes and tried very, very hard not to think of Trunks. Tried very hard not to think of Bulma. Tried very hard not to think of Bra. He did not succeed of-course. Watching from a distance Goku sighed internally. He knew what Vegeta was going through after all, he had to endure years of watching his own mate from a distance. Not being able to touch her, not being able to hold her. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Trying to clear his mind of the disturbing thoughts. It did not work entirely.

* * *

When Goku decided to come after Vegeta, his friends mental and physical well being was his prime concern but he could not hide the fact that Chichi's condition also had something to do with his decision to leave. She was dying. He knew that and there was nothing he could do. He knew that, too. He did not want to stick around to see her suffer. He had seen what it did to Vegeta and he did not want to repeat the process with himself.

Nobody, really understood the full extent of Vegeta's suffering. Not even Trunks or Bra. No one that is except him. He had seen Vegeta almost everyday for the entire duration of Bulma's illness. Each day, it seemed to Goku, Vegeta would lose a bit of his soul. Each day he would be a little careless about whether he lived or died. Each day he would block less and less of his blows when they sparred. Each day, he felt as if Vegeta would beg him more and more to kill him. Than Vegeta stopped sparring altogether. Just sat next to Bulma's bed near catatonic. Not caring if he ate or drank or slept. He would not have done any of it had Bra not coaxed him into doing them.

It was heart braking to watch Vegeta's demise. It would be hell to live through. Goku knew that and brave as he was he did not want to live through that. No he did not want to be around to watch Chichi slowly whither away. No, he would rather deal with her death. That he thought he could handle. But he did not believe he could deal with watching her die. 'But than,' thought Goku, as he watched Vegeta stare out the window, 'perhaps I am deluding myself by thinking that I could deal with her death. Perhaps when the time finally comes, I would be in worst shape than Vegeta.' He grimaced, 'If that was indeed possible. After all, I do not have pride to hold be back from taking my own life.' 

* * *

They stood in front of a large soil mound scanning in some text next to a bit white portal looking thing. The computer scanned its database and finally produced a translation. Goma looked at it and arched her brows.

'Well.' Demanded Trunks in irritation.

'I think we are dealing with some creatures with a unique sense of humour.' Said Goma with a faint smile, 'It reads "If thou are bold and pure of heart, come down here and be torn apart."'

Trunks stood still for a moment, than asked, 'Well, are we bold?'

'Undoubtedly.' Said Zarbon without hesitation.

'Are we pure of heart?' silence. Trunks turned to his companions in faint surprise.

'Well,' said Goma after a moment, 'it really depend on what they mean by pure. If they mean pure evil than the answer is no, clearly. But if they mean good, than it becomes tricky. In many cultures to be pure good you have to refrain entirely from fighting, and that is something we couldn't do even if we were so inclined. I mean you and I are Saiyain.' She pointed out, 'and Zarbon's kind is not exactly known for love and peace either.'

'It's true.' Agreed Zarbon.

'Well, I can't argue with that.' Trunks said dryly.

'Don't think of it as a bad thing hybrid.' Said Goma in a tone obviously intended to cheer him up, 'Because we are bold we are going to go down there, but because we are not pure of heart we will not be the ones torn apart.'

Trunks thought for a moment, 'If you put it that way' said Trunks brightening up a little, 'than you are right about it not being a bad thing. Let's go.' So saying he stepped eagerly into the portal. Followed closely by an equally eager Goma and a very reluctant Zarbon.

* * *

She closed her eyes and took determine breaths and walked into her husbands office. 'Goten I need to tell you something.' Bra stated flatly.

'Don't tell me.' Said Goten in a voice of pure amusement, 'You have found out about my affair with your cat.'

'Baka.' Said Bra with a faint smile, 'I am pregnant.' She said in the same breath.

Goten's jaw slowly hung loose, than a look of understanding imprinted itself on his face, 'So that's what I have been sensing. That's great.' Said Goten enthusiastically, 'Isn't it?' he added as he detected what looked like edges of fear and doubt at the corner of Bra's eyes.

Bra nodded her head, 'I am sorry Goten, I know that my father did not handle ether of my mother's pregnancies well, so…'

'So you kind of got nervous.' Said Goten with a smile, 'Don't worry, I promise not to take off into the woods for days at an end.' Bra smiled at that and gave him a slow ardent kiss that satisfied every part of his being. Than she got up and headed for the door. Just as she was about to exit through the door, Goten called out, 'Congratulations.'

'For what?' asked Bra turning just enough to see him.

'For not flinching when you mentioned you mother.' answered Goten with a broad smile.

Bra smiled faintly and left the room. She had flinched, ever so faintly. Normally, Goten would have seen it anyway, but delighted with the news of his up coming fatherhood, he uncharacteristically missed it.

* * *

They made their way along a fleshly dug tunnel, following the sound of a battle. They could hear swords clashing and screams and cries of fallen individuals. There were times when a horrible hellish scream would make its way to their ears and send involuntary shudders up their spines. Soon they came upon an opening in the wall of the cave. They stepped inside and found themselves standing on a stone paved floor, surrounded by a stone-enforced wall. They made their way along the narrow passage that was lighted by primitive fire torches and lined with rotting bodies and blood stained bones and rusting swords of heroes who had come to face whatever resided in this dark, dark underworld.

They reached the end of the passage, to their right was another opening. They were struck by the deathly calm of the darkened chamber that adjoined the passage via the opening. They stepped in with one long slow stride. The torches of the room suddenly came alive and a whole army of demons stood before them. In a blink of an eye the flies, spiders, beetles, demon spawns, skeletons and who knows what attacked at once.

Zarbon held up a hand and let out a streaming powerful blast of KI, the army before them disintegrated into nothing more than ash. Goma and Trunks blinked and said with a certain tone of regret, 'That was easy.'

Zarbon smiled faintly and said, 'Don't you just hate it when the surroundings build up suspicion and fear but when you actually meet what you are supposed to be fighting the things turn out to be a joke?'

* * *

'Some how I thought that the gateway to hell would be more interesting.' Commented Trunks as he surveyed the rectangular hole in the ground.

'Well, it does have the four rather spooky looking pillars.' Goma said as she surveyed the crocked stone pillars that had skulls carved on them.

'Yeah,' said Trunks in a sarcastic tone, 'they would have been really, really scary had I been a KI less infant.'

'Well, I find them scary.' Trunks and Zarbon looked at her funny, 'What? I don't like skeletons. You have a problem with that?' Goma demanded in an aggressive tone.

Trunks was about to give a reply that would have probably provoked her even more but Zarbon averted the situation by saying hurriedly, 'No, no. It's just that one got the impression that a powerful witch as yourself had no fear.'

Goma smiled, 'You really can flatter people can't you.'

Zarbon, also with a smile, replied, 'It's a trait of my kind. We can be extremely flattering.' He said in tone that Trunks himself had used many times when picking up girls. Without knowing preciously why, Trunks found himself glaring at Zarbon as some muscle in his stomach clenched. Zarbon say Trunks' face from the corner of his face and immediately refrained from any further communication with Goma.

Goma, oblivious to their interaction, peeked down the hole and commented, 'I don't know what you are complaining about, it does have this misty sort of thing coming out of it and you can hear screams of tortured individuals and stuff.'

'Yes.' Admitted Trunks, 'But were is the fire, you can't have hell without fire.'

'Not all species have a problem with fire.' Said Goma in an introspective tone. Trunks turned and began to study her, but her face was devout of all emotions. 'Well, hybrid, ready?' she inquired after a minute. Trunks nodded. Zarbon gulped in a breath. Goma noticing his uneasiness, decided on a course of action that would prevent him from having to go down, 'Zarbon, I think you should wait here and make sure nothing unwanted comes out of the portal or that nothing unwanted happens to it.'

Unvarnished relief radiated from Zarbon's eyes, 'Yes, I think that is a very good idea.'

Trunks did notice the relief and smiled faintly, 'Let's go.' So saying he jumped into the portal feet first. Goma followed suit in a similar fashion.

* * *

The cave was carved, it seemed, out a solid slab of brimstone. A river of lava oozed out of the ground and flowed with disturbing rapidity. The smell of death and fear hung heavy in the air. Demons in tight leather pants and Ogres in white shorts and sweat shirts glared at them as they made their way towards, Trunks was not sure what. But Goma seemed to know the way. Ever so often a ogre or pitch fork wielding demon would approach them but before they could say anything Goma's eyes would start to glow a bright turquoise blue and they would retreat hastily. After what seemed like the hundredth such confrontation, Trunks commented, 'I appears you have done this before.'

'Come down to hell, no.' replied Goma, 'But I have dealt with too full of themselves Ogres and thinking-they-are-more-scarier-than-they-really-are demons before.'

'So the glow eye thing is…'

'An identifier that tell them that I am a witch. No one in their right mind wants to tango with a witch.' Said Goma indifferently.

Trunks smiled and cocked his head to look at her, 'I want to tango with you.'

'Well, your not exactly what most people would call a right minded person.' Retorted Goma. Trunks' eyebrows knitted together, Goma laughed, 'Lighten up hybrid.' She said as one of her hands went up behind Trunks and began gently to stroke his back up and down. Trunks jolted forward at the sudden contact. The movement drew Goma's attention to her sub-conscious action and she quickly removed her hand with a grin.

'Damn.' Thought Trunks in irritation. Than wondered why he just thought that.

'Okay.' Said Goma after a brief pause in which she appeared to be getting her bearings, ' If my senses are not lying to me than the Saiyain Planet Traders as well as Freeza's Planet Trade federation people should be that way.' She pointed to a small opening in the wall through which Trunks could just make out a wall made of skulls.

'Are you sure you are up to going?' asked he, amusement lacing his voice, 'There are just so many skulls there.' He said mockingly.

Goma glared at him, 'Last time I tell you anything personal.' So saying she stomped towards the opening.

* * *

When Bra picked Goten to be her mate, Vegeta felt a series of conflicting emotions. He was relieved that she was not marring some pathetic human. He knew how hypocritical that kind of thought was, but the only human male he thought remotely worthy of her was Uubu and Bra had never shown any interest in him. He was uncomfortable with the fact that Bra, the spitting image of Bulma, was going to be hugging and kissing Goten, the spitting image of Kakarott his arch rival and comrade in battle. He was also angry that his daughter was going to be marring the Grandson of a third class loser and the son of a commoner, though he maybe the legendary Super Saiyain. But in time, with numerous pleading looks from Bra and Bulma constantly pointing out the pro's of the match he was finally fully reconciled to the wedding. After all, Vegeta acknowledged, had they still had a home planet than Bra would have married the strongest warrior available to her or been used to forge some sort of treaty. The latter was something he would never do. He loved his daughter too much. Since Goten was the strongest warrior available to her, Vegeta had no further objections.

Besides, at least her choice was better than Trunks'. He still remembered the rather amusing and irritating scene in which Marron burst in to Capsule Corp. in the middle of Goten and Bra's wedding preparation and accused Trunks, Trunks of all people, to be bonded to Goten. Though he would never admit it but a similar thought had occurred to Vegeta, when one after another Trunks' relationships began to failure and Goten showed absolutely no interest in even starting a relationship. But close observation of their interaction over several months eased his mind. What made Marron's proclamation amusing was that one she was wearing precious little, two she was running about like a mad woman underneath Trunks window while it was raining rather heavily and three Goten and Bra had actually gotten married months before in secret and this was mearly a show Bulma wanted to put on, thus in essence Marron was too late to do anything. Not that it stopped her from making a fool out of herself and with Bulma and Chichi, to his utter dismay and slight amusement, jumping in too.

He was going to let side show go on for a little while longer till he caught Trunks looking out the window with a look of utter dejection stamped on his feature at the screaming Marron. Trunks knew that Marron was just trying to save her friend from the kind of heartbreak she endured after breaking up with Trunks. Trunks also knew that if Marron somehow did convince Bra that Goten was indeed in love with him than nothing in this world would save Goten, as he loved her whole mind, body and soul. He admitted as much to Vegeta when he had walked in demanding to know what the freaking hell his problem was. It convinced Vegeta to immediately put the brakes on all this nonsense.

Everybody thought he had done what he had because of Bra. He had not. It was for Trunks, for despite looking like her mother, Bra was the emotionally stable one of his children. Despite Trunks' cool, calm, I-am-the-best, humour laced confident persona he was the one who was always one step away from cracking. Vegeta could not grasp why exactly till he saw the mark. A faint remotely shell shaped mark on the underside of his chin. He saw it on the night of Bra's wedding. Bulma had just cried herself to sleep, both delighted and saddened from the knowledge that her little girl was all grown up and ready to have little children of her own. Vegeta found himself prowling around the house trying to come to grips with the very same fact, knowing full well that as he paced around the large empty Capsule Corp. complex his daughter was off some where with Goten. He was in the middle of suppressing a winch when he heard the sound of whimpering coming from his son's room. He walked in softly as not to wake him, pushing his power level as low as it would go, so as not to trip his seventh sense. Trunks was curled up in a fetal position, whimpering in his sleep. He looked cold and sad. Vegeta was not sure which of his feelings predominated. Concern at what reduced his son to this position or disgust at this display of weakness. He found himself surveying the room to make sure no one was there, than he gently laid a hand on his bare shoulders. He calmed a bit and opened his eyes and craned his head to stare at his father with does bright blue eyes, so much like his mothers.

Looking into his eyes Vegeta knew he was still asleep and was only reacting sub-consciously. The chances of him remembering anything that was said in the morning was pretty much non-existent. Knowing this Vegeta let his expression soften and asked as gently as he could, 'What's the matter brat?'

Trunks shook his head and said softly, 'I don't know. I am cold.' In a tone that took nearly twenty years from his age and made Vegeta feel as if his grown, adult son was once again a eight year old who liked mooning people.

'Of course you are.' Vegeta scolded angrily, 'You dropped your blanket on the ground.' Saying he stooped and picked up the blanket and covered Trunks with it. Comfortable under it's warmth Trunks switched from his side to his back and snapped his head back to place it more comfortably on the pillow. That's when he saw it. Glittering in the faint light shone by the moon, that had been wished back long ago, the mark bore testament to Trunks' bonded status.

Vegeta had felt his eyes widen as he realised that his son had been born bonded. He already had a mate, a soul mate no less. He just had to find her. Vegeta physically flinched as he gazed out the view port of the ship, same as he had done when he first say the mark, he whispered to himself, 'If he can find her.' Vegeta closed his eyes. Soul mates of Saiyains were usually other Saiyains, usually but not always. But the greatest likely hood was that Trunks mate had never been born. Which meant that insanity awaited Trunks. At least, it had Vegeta reminded himself till the Saiyain islander survivors were discovered. Would it be too much to hope that Trunks mate was one of them? It was certainly not Pan. That much was clear. But still as long as there were more Saiyains there was hope. Vegeta had seen bonding related insanity once before. One of the off-world soldiers he went to missions with had been born bonded, unfortunately his mate had died as a child. The warrior had gone insane, slowly. The process began long before Vegeta met him but he had witnessed the most horrible stage of this horrible, horrible condition. He had watched the warrior turn into something worse than a savage beast right in front of him. He had no ability to reason, no self-awareness, nothing. Slowly he even began to lose his motor skills, it was than that Nappa, Nappa of all people mercy killed him and it was done out of mercy. Nappa took no pleasure from doing it, thought he wasn't exactly miserable about it either.

Vegeta had no wish to see his son suffer like that. But till Trunks found his mate he would go through unimaginable pain and heartbreak and if he never found her, that Vegeta knew that he would have to kill him. He smiled a raw smile and Bulma wondered why Saiyains considered bonding such a bad thing. She had no idea how one could suffer when bonded. She had no idea how much he was suffering.

'But I do know.' Came her voice from deep inside of him, 'I do.'

* * *

There were no Ogres or demons in the skull wall passage. Goma thought that it could be because this was the area where the Planet Trade individuals were sent to contemplate the evil nature of their actions, as most of them did not think they were doing anything wrong. Plus torment that comes from the inside is often more effective than torment that comes from the outside. Trunks had no problem with that, he was getting sick off that glare exchange.

They walked briskly through the passage and came upon a large chamber jammed pack full of Saiyains, arguing and fighting. As soon as they entered silence fell across the room. Each and every eye on the chamber surveyed them. Finally a cocky individual with long knee length hair came up to them and said to Goma, 'So an islander, what's happened, killed one to many flies.'

'Oh,' said Goma mockingly, 'We are not dead.'

'O cool,' replied the man, 'Hey boys we have something we can kill.'

Goma smiled a mocking smile and lifted up her hand, the man was immediately flung back into the crowd, 'We are protected by living energy, now as dumb as mainlanders are I am sure you still know that you cannot fight living energy. So why don't you save yourself a lot of pain and suffering and take us to where the Kings of Vegitasei sit.'

The man got up and glared at Goma for a minute but than turned on his heel and motioned with his chin to follow. Trunks and Goma fell into step next to him. After a minute of silent leading Trunks prompted, 'So what's your name warrior?'

'Radditz.' He replied.

Trunks' head jerked back, 'Radditz as in brother of Kakarott, who is otherwise known as Goku.'

'Yes.' Replied their guide with little interest.

* * *

The darkness was oppressive if nothing else. Zarbon was having difficulty concentrating. He would keep getting distracted. The shadows shifted and turned, Zarbon's golden eyes flicked to them, but as always they detected nothing. It almost was maddening. He sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, forcing himself to relax, forcing himself to meditate. Though the thought of looking himself inside of him was not that appealing either.

* * *

'Funny, ' thought Trunks to Goma, 'I would think that he would be a little interested to find out about his brother.'

Goma shrugged and thought back, 'Just because you care about your family does not mean every Saiyain has to.'

Trunks fixed her with his eyes, 'Don't tell me you don't like you siblings.'

Goma snorted, 'I like my sister very, very much.'

'But' prompted Trunks.

'I said family didn't I.' Goma pointed out, 'I have a couple of cousins I rather forget about. But as for Radditz, why should he care about his brother? It's not as if they had time to get to know each other or anything.'

'I suppose so.' Agreed Trunks, 'But still some faint interest…'

'I think Trunks you should stop worrying about Radditz's lack of interest,' Goma interrupted, 'and concentrate on what your ancestors are going to say when they find out Prince Vegeta the foreseen one, the legendary Super Saiyain, took an alien mate.'

Trunks smiled faintly, 'I think I rather concentrate on what they are going to say when they find out that Prince Vegeta the foreseen one is not the legendary Super Saiyain. Kakarott the son of a third class nobody is.' Goma smiled back, this should be interesting.

* * *

Pan tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. It would have been her and Trunks' wedding anniversary. Memories always came flooding back to her during the course of this day. She really, really hated this day. More so because Trunks didn't remember. To him it was just another day. But than again it was not his life that got turned upside down, inside out on this day.

Pan got up. Walking over to the window, she raised her head to stare at the half crescent moon. Why, why did she have to fall for Trunks? It was not like his reputation as a heartbreaker was a big secret. Every girl within a thousand-mile radius of Satan City knew that if you went after the all to perfect Trunks Briefs Vegeta you are likely to come out with a broken heart. You are likely to fall in love with a man that didn't love you. But still they threw themselves at his feet. Still she threw herself at his feet and now, now she was left with emptiness in her heart that could not be filled. Pan screwed her eyes closed, trying to hold back the tears. It didn't work they burst out and trickled down her cheeks onto her chest, where the pain of unrequited love had left a heavy burden.

* * *

Flying home from a solitary training session in the forest Uubu stopped to make sure everything was alright at the house of the eldest son of his sensei. He knew that Gohan was away on business and Vidal was with him. He did not like the idea of Pan being alone by herself, thought he was aware that she was a formidable fighter. Landing softly near Pan's window he surveyed the house and its surrounding. Everything seemed to be okay. Uubu let out a sigh of relief about to leave he heard footsteps straight overhead. He froze in place, but quickly retreated into the shadows. Craning his head up he caught sight of Pan. His breath was caught. She looked so beautiful in the pale glow of the moonlight. But than the look of immeasurable sadness diffused itself on her face and twig of pain went through his heart. He wondered what could be so painful, than he remembered. It was that day. He closed his eyes and put his head back. He could have killed Trunks for what he did to her, but he knew how much Trunks had suffered through out the whole affair as well and he could not remain angry with him after knowing what he did. 'But still,' thought Uubu, 'you didn't have be as cruel as you were, Trunks my friend. You didn't have to so utterly destroy her hopes of ever being happy.' Than a faint self-mocking smile curved the corner of his mouth up, 'Though in the process you did keep my hopes of being happy alive.' The smile vanished as he added, 'But how can she even consider loving someone else if she still hasn't gotten over you.'

* * *

Putting a group of absolute rulers together in one room is never a good idea. Putting every Saiyain ruler of Planet Plant and Vegitasei was a definite no, no. Fortunately the Ogres were smart enough to know this. Thus the no more than a handful of Saiyain Kings were ever allowed in the room of reflection at any given time. But considering that the kings only bickered and quarrelled and fight among themselves, very little actual reflection was ever done by the kings in the room of reflection. As it happened, Goma could careless about the kings who where there at the moment. Her interest was in the lake they sat next to. But Trunks was very, very curious as to the identities of the kings present at the moment. Thus he asked Radditz to tell him. Radditz reluctantly complied.

'Nobody of great importance.' He began indifferently, 'Couple of Vegeta's from before the Tsufurun war and that moron who signed that treaty with Freeza.'

Goma was suddenly interested in the kings, 'Well, well, hybrid looks like you are going to be able to say "hi" to your grandfather.' She said as she fixed Trunks with an amused look.

Radditz suddenly whipped around and stared fixedly at Trunks, 'You, you are the son of Prince Vegeta?' he asked in amazement.

'And here I thought I looked like him.' Said Trunks irritated at constantly having to answer that question.

Radditz narrowed his eyes and inspected him for a long, long moment, than smiled, 'Well, this should be interesting. Come along my Prince, come along.' With sudden eagerness Radditz lead the way to the lake near which the kings sat. 

* * *

The figure floated serenely in the cool blue liquid of the tank lifelessly. That is what it was, lifeless. Its blue eyes heard no spark of life, its beautiful limbs no capacity of movement. The spiky haired figure watched as the figure grew a mop of long blue hair right in front of him. He turned his head in all directions and surveyed the body from all angles. A slow smirk curved his lip. 'Soon, soon my love this body I have created for you will house your soul.' Turles whispered as he gently pressed his forehead on the glass case of the tank.

* * *

'Are you not remotely interested in finding out about your brother?' asked Trunks as Radditz lead him and Goma around a bend and into a narrow passageway that only permitted one person to walk along it in any given time.

Radditz shrugged, 'I could care less about my traitor of a brother, but if you want to talk about him than you can talk to my father. Feh, the old geezer is so sentimental.'

Goma looked at Radditz eagerly, 'I have always wanted to meet the legendary Bardock, would you mind if go hybrid? After we retrieve the sword of course.'

'Of course.' Agreed Trunks, 'No, I don't mind, in fact I want to meet him, too.'

Radditz snorted, 'Well that will have to wait, we are here.' As he said so Trunks and Goma could just pick out an opening over Radditz's shoulder.

Stepping out, Trunks and Goma found themselves in a large clearing in a forest made of dark wooded tree, intertwined in intricate patterns. In the middle was a deep pond full of murky black water that smelled absolutely vile. A thick white fog hung heavy in the air, shrouding their visions unaided as they were by the pitch black sky overhead. But there highly sensitive Saiyain eye sights came to their aide, with its help they were able to discern three figures sitting next to the pond. Two of them were sitting close to each other, arguing violently. Trunks had no interest in the other these two. His sole interest was with the third figure. The one who sat apart from the other two, silently staring down at the pond watching something unseen to the rest of them. The one who wore a dark blue battle suit with a white armour with gold toned shoulder guards and a thick grey cloak. His hair flared upward like a flame, at Trunks and Goma's approach he slowly turned to face them, the other two too stopped their bickering and looked towards them with interest.

Trunks ruthlessly suppressed an urge to flinch at the similarity between the feature in front of him and his father's. The only different he could see was a goatee beard a kind of which his father would never think of getting and his mother would have never tolerated. That was the only difference he could see till Trunks eyes locked on to the eyes of the man in front of him and all trace of similarity vanished. His eyes were nothing like that of his father, they never were and never will be. As Trunks and Goma continued to approach the man barked in a voice disturbing like his father's, 'Who dares approach the Kings of Vegitasei uninvited, not to mention unintroduced.'

Trunks casually put a hand in front of Goma, a gesture that evidently went stay where you are. Goma obediently complied. Trunks continued to approach as the three figures got to their feet and began to growl menacingly at him. Trunks ignored the two figures dressed in primitive grab but planted himself firmly in front of the third figure. Looking him straight in the eyes Trunks said coldly, 'Hello, Grandfather.'

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review to tell me.


	8. Part 2 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He loved watching Bra sleep. She looked so beautiful, so serene, like a goddess. Goten reached over and gently brushed away stray strand of hair from Bra's face. She moved slightly, but did not open her eyes. 'Damn.' Thought Goten. He did not want to wake her of course but he really, really wanted to catch glimpse of those brilliant bright blue eyes. Those eyes that seemed to have a bright light shining behind them. That was the first thing he ever noticed about her.

He had been sparring with Trunks, during the course of which Trunks had broken his leg. Which was why he was in the medical room within Capsule Corps. sitting obediently in a chair as Bra skilfully and diligently put it in a cast while Trunks called him names from the doorway. Goten was struggling to come up with insults to throw back at Trunks when Bra spoke up and told him she was finished. Her voice drew his attention to her and everything stopped. She was looking up at him with those beautiful turquoise eyes, smiling the brightest smile and suddenly he was oblivious to everything else. He was oblivious to Trunks, to the pain from his injuries and everything that existed in the world, except her. Only thing he was aware of was a sensation deep inside him that told him to grab her and hold onto her for all eternity. Nothing, nothing was the same for him since that moment. For he knew from than that he could not love anybody but her. For he knew from than that he would do anything to make her his, even risk slow, painful death at the hands of her father.

Goten smiled as he remembered. Slowly he laid himself back next to his mate and gently pulled her into his arms. At that moment he had vowed that he would never let her go, never let another creature touch her and every night before going to sleep he repeated his vow. He was determine not to break it. He would never break it.

* * *

Sear astonishment radiated from K. Vegeta's eyes. 'No.' he yelled, 'No. This is not possible. You are lying. Of course you are lying, you don't even have a tail.'

Trunks looked at him contemptuously and powered up to Super Saiyain level I, than said evenly, 'Unless you know of any other race that has the power to turn into the golden warrior, I am a Saiyain. Unless you know of any surviving Saiyain that looks like your son, who looks like you I am the son of Prince Vegeta or should it be King Vegeta. I am Prince Trunks.' Said Trunks, stressing the word Prince.

King Vegeta's face fell, 'So my worthless son has brought the ultimate disgrace upon the house of Vegitasei. He has mated with an alien. Feh, I knew I should have killed him at birth.' Trunks' aura intensified, K. Vegeta did not notice or he did but choose to ignore it, 'That worthless piece of shit even let the Son of a third class nobody reach Super Saiyain before him.' King Vegeta might not have noticed Trunks' aura intensifying but he did see his eyes widening in surprise, 'Did you think I did not know that? Freeza told me, he also told me about a Saiyain who did not look like a Saiyain killing him. I guess he was talking about.' K. Vegeta looked him up and down slowly, than added contemptuously 'I suppose I should be grateful that at least that worth less baka had the capability of producing something like you. Isn't it interesting how useless warriors seem to be the only people that produce powerful offsprings?'

Trunks smirked a slow, cruel smirk, 'Yes it is. That is probably why you produced my father, one of the universes greatest warriors. A Super Saiyain who can hold his own against any warrior.'

K. Vegeta had a very, very shallow skin for insults no sooner had Trunks finished that he charged towards him. As he came closer Trunks with all the force of his hate hit him clear across the clearing through the forest to a location too far for even Saiyain vision to see. He stared impassively at the scorched trail left by the King's aura for what felt to Goma to be an eternity. Than he slowly turned to Goma and demanded in a quiet tone, 'Where is this sword?'

'In the lake.' She answered in a bare whisper, horrified at the intense anger suffused across Trunks face.

* * *

Trunks had laughed at the idea of Goten and Bra being together. After all they were what fourteen years apart. But it would not have been the first time Bra had gone out with someone much, much older than her and it would not have been the first time the world had seen a couple with a huge age gap. But Goten, like Trunks, had not had much success with the girls he had gone out with before. From the moment he noticed Bra he could not even consider going out with anyone but Bra. She was only sixteen when they started going out. Trunks did not approve at first but than he became interested in Pan and his protests went mute. Not that Trunks' affairs ever had a happy ending. Goten let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms more possessively around Bra. He closed his eyes and wondered what was wrong, what was the matter. Why couldn't Trunks connect with anyone? Trunks had told him about his quest for the look. What Trunks did not know and Goten had only ever hinted to once before was that Trunks had gotten the look from every girl he had dated. The problem was not that Trunks did not receive the look, the problem was that Trunks did not acknowledge the look. Goten sighed again and slowly let slumber claim him as he hoped that his friend would find who he was looking for.

* * *

Trunks stood gazing into the lake transfixed by the patches of yellow algae type substance. He wondered what they were. He wondered what their purpose was. He wondered what would happen if he touched one of those patches. _I am worried about you Trunks._ He heard Goma's voice inside of his head. He turned to face her, but say that she was busy with translating some hieroglyphs next to the pond. Trunks blinked and wondered if he just heard her thoughts with out her transmitting them. Something that was impossible for him to do unless his mental shield had cracked open as well as her. He closed his eyes and did a check. No his shield was in place. Full blooded Saiyains maintained mental shields instinctively and they only cracked open when they bonded, so why had he just heard… or had he… Trunks shook his head and turned his gaze back to the lake.

'I have got it.' Said Goma as she made her way to Trunks side, ignoring the gawking stares of the gathering crowed. Who were being informed by Radditz of what had taken place a few minutes earlier and who the strange looking purple haired boy, Trunks certainly looked like a boy despite being thirty-five, was. 'This is a lake of memories. Those yellow patches are memories. If you touch them you will be transported back to moments in your past. You will be back in your body feeling what you felt than. You may remember things long forgotten. You may relive situations you did not even know took place.'

'Like.' inquired Trunks quietly.

'Like some thing that happened to you as an infant.' Said Goma, 'Or something that happened to you while you were asleep and barely aware of your surroundings. You get the idea.' Trunks nodded. 'Good. I hope you have no hidden, painful memories.'

Trunks averted his eyes, 'Where's the sword?'

'At the bottom of the lake, didn't I already tell you that. No. Well I thought I did.' Goma said babbling slightly, 'Anyway, you should have no problem retrieving it, just hold your own sword near it and the spirit sword will enter and fuse with it.' Trunks moved his head in a gesture that indicated understanding and got ready to jump, 'Wait.' Goma put a hand lightly on Trunks' shoulder, 'Are you sure you are ready for this? The memories won't last long but…'

'I will be fine.' Said Trunks a little harshly and jumped in.

* * *

Turles carefully dropped the crystal ball in the velvet-lined pouch. It was time for him to go for a visit to Freeza's old military base. It was time to put that part of his plan that involved the Prince in action. It was time to retrieve the soul of his mate. **His** mate, not the Prince's. The prince had no right to claim her. The prince's union with her was wrong and it was time to right a wrong.

* * *

Trunks swam rapidly as the murky darkness of the lake's liquid content enveloped him. His eyes strained to see, so he powered up to let his aura light the way. But even the magnificent golden aura of his Super Saiyain state did not pierce the darkness around him much. He could not avoid being touched by a patch of yellow.

Flash. Vegeta looked at his son as if he was seeing him for the first time and said in a voice he had never heard from his father before, 'Trunks I never hugged you when you were young let me hug you now.'

Trunks wondered how deep this lake really was as he swam in the thick viscous liquid. This couldn't be water and if it was what the hell was diluted in it? Another patch of yellow touched Trunks.

Flash. Marron gazing at him with does bright blue eyes saying, 'Trunks I have always loved you and I always will. But it is clear that you don't love me.' Than she turned and threw a contemptuous glance at Goten and said, 'I hope you are happy with your choices, I really do.'

Trunks swam on, barely avoiding another yellow patch. But unfortunately he could not avoid the next one.

Vegeta looked at him with a mixture of tenderness and concern, like the kind of which Trunks had never seen his father direct at him. 'What's the matter brat?' he demanded in a gentle voice. Trunks felt his head move in manner indicating confusion. 'I don't know.' He heard himself say, 'I am cold.' Vegeta sighed softly and scolded him as if Trunks was still a little child, 'Of course you are. You dropped you blanket on the ground.' Stooping he picked it up and gently and tenderly covered Trunks with it.

Trunks blinked he didn't remember when his father was so kind and gentle with him. He could not remember what felt like to him the warmest show of affection his father had ever directed at him. He couldn't remember.

Flash. Goten sat staring out the window two days after his sister's eighteenth birthday. A fresh, deep bite mark on his shoulder. 'What's the matter my friend?' asked Trunks as he stepped into Goten's room. Goten let out a long slow sigh and said, 'I think I am bonded to your sister.' Trunks blinked and stared for a moment than said evenly, 'I knew.' He continued, 'I saw her give you the look. I saw you give her the look. I knew.' He smiled a self mocking smile, 'I just wish someday somebody would look at me like that.' Goten turned away from the window and fixed him with a look Trunks could not interpret, 'Maybe you have been given 'the look' but just did not realise it, because you did not want to see it from the eyes of whoever it was that was giving you 'the look'.'

Trunks had not under stood what Goten meant than he certainly did not understand what he meant now. He swam on and was rewarded with a faint glint of metal. As he approached the bottom of the lake became fully visible to him. In the middle of it lay a broad short sword that Trunks recognised to be his objective. Trunks unsheathed his own sword and touched its tip to the sword that lay on the ground. The sword on the ground slowly began to fuse with Trunks' long sword. Transforming it into the powerful Spirit Sword. Transforming it into a sword that could commanded the awesome power of living energy.

Trunks' lungs began to ache. He quickly sheathed his sword and began to blast towards the surface. No patch of memory touched Trunks as he reached the surface. But just as he was about to break through a large patch touched him.

Flash, darkness encased him. Voices, distant yet near, floated through the empty void and reached his ears. 'His soul is already fused with hers. She is his mate. He will find her if nothing unforeseen happens to either. But till he does, he is cursed to break hearts.'

Trunks broke through the water surface grasping for breath. Goma reach out and pulled Trunks on to the shore. 'Are you alright?' she asked urgently.

'I am fine.' Said Trunks. Than he looked up into Goma's face and say the signs of concern and distress, 'Are you?' he asked wondering what was the matter with her.

'I am fine.' Said Goma but she averted her eyes, afraid that Trunks would learn more of her distress and fear. Yes, she was afraid. For from the moment Trunks jumped into the lake she had seen, felt everything he had though he had.

* * *

Zarbon slowly opened his eyes and gazed down the hole through which one entered hell. It had been almost an entire day, but still there was no sign of Goma or Trunks. He had heard that time went slower in the next dimension. But he was still worried. He considered for a moment whether he should go down after them or not. After a moment of reflection he decided to wait a little while longer. He reasons were simple enough, he had no idea what to do once he went down there. Plus anything that can take out Goma and Trunks would he would surly be no match for. Besides if he went down there and they came up then they would be put through the inconvenience of going down again and getting him. No, he will wait just a little while longer.

* * *

The two figures walked silently through the darkened damaged corridor of what used to be one of Freeza's state of the art military facilities. Neither said a word. The taller figure from time, to time would look intently at the shorter man. But would say nothing, just watch his grim faced companion remember things that were not all together pleasant but were more pleasant than what had been occupying his mind recently.

Finally Vegeta spoke up, 'Did I ever thank you for not destroying Earth like you were supposed to, Kakarott?'

Startled Goku turned towards him and stammered out, 'No.'

'Well thank you.' He said. 'If you had destroyed Earth than I would have spent all my life working for Freeza.' He looked down at his feet, 'Even if I can't touch her she is still with me, I can feel her. I am glad I met her.' Vegeta said almost to himself. 

Goku looked at his friend for one long minute nodding his head in understand he turned his head to peek down an adjoining corridor. 'Hey, Vegeta,' he called out excitedly, 'here's one door that look undamaged.' Saying he walked excitedly over to the door and pulled the handle to open it.

Vegeta peeked over his shoulder into the room, which was to dark for even his Saiyain vision to actually see anything. He pushed Goku into the room so he could enter himself. No soon had they entered that the door slid closed behind them and the lights came on. A sudden weakness came over them as a mass of robots pointed their KI guns at them.

* * *

'I thought you wanted to see my father.' Radditz said as Trunks was surveying his new toy.

'Yes, we do.' Said Goma, as she watched Trunks with open indulgence across her visage.

'Than follow me.' Said Radditz and began to lead the way to the other side of the room of reflection. Trunks sheathed his sword and fell into step next to Radditz. Goma followed close behind. Trunks did not miss the fact the Radditz's tone had become more humble, like what he would use around his Prince, thought the change had not been marked. He wondered if this change was due to the fact that now Radditz knew him to be a Super Saiyain.

As if she could hear what he was thinking, despite his mental shield, not to mention hers, Goma thought to him, 'The king is the king because he is the most powerful and possess intelligence of course. You have today showed that you have strength and intelligence this make you worthy to be the Prince of all Saiyains.'

'I did not think Saiyains valued intelligence.' Thought Trunks back.

'Islander always value intelligence.' She said than added, 'But… did you know that the last Super Saiyain was not the king.'

Trunks thought he understood what she was trying to say, 'You mean Saiyain' he remembered something, 'mainlanders,' he hastily added, 'value intelligence in their King because that is something else that the sets the King apart from the rest of them?'

'Yes.' She thought to him. As Trunks walked along he became aware of the sensation of feeling feelings that were not his own. He also felt that if he really wanted to know about Goma all he had to do was look into her eyes and he would. 'Who is Pan?' suddenly Goma's voice interrupted Trunks, 'For that matter who is Marron or Goten?' Trunks blinked and turned to look at Goma. She knew about Bra. Trunks had told her about her shortly after learning about her sister.

'How did you know about them?' Trunks asked aloud, though she had asked the question mentally.

Goma looked into Trunks' eyes and suddenly Trunks felt an alien presence in his mind. But it was only there for a second. No sooner had he felt it that it disappeared. Goma looked away and said, 'Sorry. I think our mental shields are being effected by something down here.'

'If they are then it would be a first.' Said Radditz a touch suspiciously as he regarded Goma with eyes narrowed. Snorting he said, 'I suppose it can't be helped.' Saying he pointed to a cave entrance, 'My loser of a father is through there.' Than he turned to Trunks and addressed him with marked respect, 'Do you need me to stay, my Prince?'

'No.' answered Trunks a little absently as he pondered what Radditz meant by his earlier comment. 'After you.' He stepped aside and let Goma enter then followed her in.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyain level four as KI blasts that should not even be able to buckle there KI shields, broke through and burnt them badly. Their own KI blasts were making solid contact that were not doing nearly enough damage as they should. The door was jammed closed and for some reason Goku could not teleport them outside the room. 'Vegeta what is going on?' asked Goku utterly confused.

'Negative moon ray generators!' yelled out Vegeta, 'I heard rumours about their existence while working for Freeza but I never encountered any before.' Said he hastily as he dodged another KI attack.

'What are they suppose to do?' asked Goku, still confused.

'They weaken us Kakarott.' Said Vegeta a touch irritated. His eyes began to dart through the room looking for the generators. It soon settled on a large black box hanging from the middle of the ceiling, 'Cover me Kakarott.' Saying he charged towards it right fist clenched and out.

Goku did his best to keep robots off Vegeta's back. It was not easy, as the generator had reduced his strength to less that a hundredth. But he would not be as powerless for long. As soon as Vegeta's fist made contact with the box both his and Goku's strength began to return and the robots began to fall like flies one by one. Vegeta control was always good but as his power returned something made him lose control just for a moment and he flew light through the ceiling and into a large steel rod that was pointing towards the floor. The rod pierced Vegeta's torso and hit his heart. He let out a cry of pain that was oddly mixed with delight. He reached up and grabbing the rod he pulled it down as if he wanted it to go through him. He only managed to break it.

'VEGETA.' Screamed Goku as the he plummeted to the ground. Blasting the last robot to oblivion he rushed to his fallen friend, his fallen Prince. Stooping down Goku gazed into closing fading eyes. 'Vegeta, what do you want me to do? Tell me what to do.' He begged.

'Nothing Kakarott.' Rasped Vegeta. 'Don't do anything.' He said with an odd quiet smile. He could see her, reaching out for him with does beautiful soft hands. He could see into her beautiful blue eyes as her soft blue hair cascaded down her shoulder. She was so beautiful, she was so wonderful and he was going to be with her now. Why would he want Kakarott to do anything to prevent that? He didn't.

He felt himself reach for her. He felt his hand reach for hers. But just as their fingers touched she let out a blood-curdling scream. 'Vegeta' she screamed out, 'Someone is trying to take me away from you.' No sooner had she said the words that her spirit disintegrated into a swirl of colour and morphed into a single beam of blue light that began to float away from him.

'No.' screamed Vegeta, 'No.'

It was about the same time the Goku heard Bulma's voice inside of his head, 'The stones Goku. Vegeta has stones in his gloves that can heal him when spread near his feet.' Without wasting a moment of precious time Goku took of both of Vegeta's gloves and dropped all the gems near his feet. Than he reached up and pulled out the rod and threw it aside. As soon as he did the gems began to glow and envelop Vegeta in a bright white light. When it parted the wound in his chest was gone.

Vegeta bolted up, tears falling freely down his cheek. He grabbed Goku's shirt and pulled his face near his, 'Kakarott, she's gone. Someone took her from me. She's gone.'

'Calm down.' Said Goku confused about what had happened and what was happening, 'Who's gone?'

'Bulma.' Screamed Vegeta, 'He took her from me.'

'Of course he has.' Said a strange quiet female voice from the entrance to the room. 'But you can get her back.'

* * *

Turles watched impassively from the shadows as the Prince and his half-brother struggled against things that they could have destroyed in their sleep. He watched with out a twig of emotion as Vegeta plummeted to the ground the rod lodged in his heart. But as Vegeta hit the ground his eyes changed colour and took on the light blue of the sky. His mouth slid up. It was happening. Bulma's spirit was being released from its earthly bounds as Vegeta's began to leave his body.

Turles extended his hand and held out a crystal ball. He watched for what felt like forever as the Prince slowly reach for her. He waited patiently till they could just touch each other, than he extended a tentacle of living energy through the crystal ball that reached out and wrapped Bulma's sprites and began to pull her into the crystal ball. As he did so he purposely let her communicate to Goku the manner in which he could save Vegeta. That was part of his plan. As the gems did their job Turles watched Vegeta's sprite fall back into his body, stretching and he hoped tearing the bond that he shared with Bulma. What a bit of luck the Prince finding does gems were.

Turles smile broadened as Bulma's soul was confined firmly inside its crystal prison. Thinking that everything was going to plan Turles raised his eyes casually to flick a parting glance to the two warriors before him. Suddenly Turles felt his eyes widen. There stood in the doorway a woman with long white hair and bright purple eyes, glaring straight at him. Panicking for she certainly was not part of the plan, Turles quickly retreated through the shadows. He had what he came for and she could not stop him. He would worry about the one who can, later.

* * *

Trunks entered the small cave and felt his eyes widen. The man who was kneeling before him was a carbon copy of his friend Goten or rather his friend Goten was the carbon copy of the man kneeling before him. Why was the man kneeling before him? Did word of his arrival get out that quickly? Hell must not produce much news items. Why was Goma looking at him funny? Why is he babbling?

Trunks gave his head a tiny shake and focused on the man in front of him. He immediately began to pick out the differences. Other than the star like cut on one side of his face Bardock's eyes were nothing like those of Goten or of Goku. There was just something so, how could he explain it, mean in them. He would have mused with Bardock's appearance at little while longer but Bardock spoke up, 'You wished to see me my Prince?'

Trunks said, 'I thought you might want to know about your son Kakarott.' He said.

Bardock smiled, 'Yes I do. But I dared not ask you.' Trunks nodded in understanding. Sitting down in front of him cross-legged Trunks began to relate the adventures of Goku, Gohan and Goten. When he finished Bardock gave him heart-felt thanks, and said, 'Now all I need is someone to tell me about Turles.'

'Turles?' repeated Goma and Trunks. They would have questioned him some more when they were teleported out.

'What happened?' inquired Trunks as Zarbon rushed to them.

'We ran out of time.' said Goma indifferently. 'Let's go. I am hungry.'

'I am not surprised.' Said Zarbon, 'You have been down there almost an entire day.'

'What?' exclaimed Trunks.

'Why should you be surprised hybrid? You should know that time is relative.' Said Goma.

'Of course, I do.' Said Trunks indignant, 'I just did not remember it immediately. That's all. I must be really hungry.' So saying he began to lead the way out, when suddenly without warning Goma collapsed.

* * *

He cracked the crystal ball slowly and let the liquid like substance fall all over the lifeless body that lay on the bed. The liquid ran all over the body. Beginning to seep through the pours giving it life. Slowly, ever so slowly two vivid blue eyes opened. The blue haired woman sat up on the bed with the help of the man, 'Where, where am I?' she asked as she looked around the Gothic bedroom, 'Who am I?' she asked as she realised she did not know who she was.

'Your in my home.' Said the man tenderly, gently, 'You are Bulma Briefs, my mate. I am Turles. Don't you remember me?' he asked letting hurt to colour his voice.

The girl looked at him for several intense moments and than said softly, 'Your name I do not remember. But your face I do. I remember that this face, your face I love very much.' She said as she gently touched his face. 'The only name I remember is Vegeta.'

Turles found his eyes widening ever so slightly but quickly replied, 'I was hoping to make you forget totally about that murdering fiend who tried to kill you. But I see I have not totally succeed.' Bulma face reflected her confusion, for the name Vegeta did not bring with it terror in her mind. It just invoked memories of warmth and happiness. Turles added evenly, 'Now let us forget about him. Come I have so many things to show you.'

* * *

'Goma.' Cried Trunks as a primitive terror gripped him. He held her close to him. Cradling her head, 'Wake up.' Zarbon hovered over them in concern unsure of what to do.

Suddenly Goma came to. Turning to Trunks she said urgently, 'We have to go.'

'Go where?' asked Trunks as he help Goma to her feet, 'What happened?'

'A vision.' She said franticly, 'I had a vision. Something terrible is about to happen to Earth. That is where you come from?' she asked Trunks.

'Yes.' Said he suddenly feeling totally lost, 'But what is going to happen?'

'I' she stammered, 'I am not sure.'

* * *

Freeza stepped into the bridge with cool confident steps. He fixed the nearest communication officer with a hard stare and ordered, 'Jam all signal coming from and to the planet.'

The witch emerged from the shadows, 'You are getting ready to attack.' Freeza nodded, 'Are you ready to attack?'

Freeza fixed her with a cool confident gaze and said with a confident smirk, 'Yes.'

* * *

That Concludes Second Coming Part 2 titled Experience

What did you think? Leave a review to tell me.


	9. Part 3 Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The veil of darkness lifted slowly from the eyes of the electrical eyes that hovered far above the Earth. The veil of ignorance lifted slowly from the minds of the warriors as the Witch dropped her shield. The large round disgustingly boil like spacecraft descendent slowly to the planet's surface.

* * *

She bolted upright. Her blue eyes wide and staring as something far, far powerful than herself tripped her KI senses. She turned to the window and saw her husband staring out the window scowling darkly. 'What is going on?'

'I wish I knew.' He whispered.

* * *

It stood like a sickening wart as a hatch opened and a creature of small stature floated out in a gold-toned black hovercraft. The white horned creature looked to the right and than to the left, it's thin black lips curved up into an unpleasant smile as its eyes fell on a lone warrior standing on a near by cliff.

The warriors dark, dark eyes widened as he took in the power reading his senses where feeding him. The scowled gathering over his features darkened as he realised who it was that stood before him. He felt a surge of anger, that made his spiky hair stand even more straight atop his head, go through him when the creature smirked at him. He lifted of the ground and headed for the craft.

Landing gently on his feet he greeted the creature coldly with a hint of uncertainty and confusion, 'Freeza.'

The creature ducked his head in acknowledgement, 'Gohan.' His smirked morphed into a genuine smile, 'It is always a pleasure to meet a warrior who were good enough to defeat the 'original' Freeza.' Suddenly understanding washed over the face of Gohan before it wiped clean of all expressions. 'Though' Freeza continued, 'you are unlikely to find me so easy.' No sooner had he finished that he struck.

* * *

'Who are you demanded?' Goku as he helped Vegeta to his feet.

The woman ignored him but turned to Vegeta, 'Do you not remember me Prince Vegeta?'

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and surveyed the creature before him for some intent moments than snorted, 'Kooler's little bitch.'

'O hardly.' Said the Woman, 'You may think of me as so if it pleases you. You would not be the first. But enough of the small talk.' She said as motioned them to follow, 'Come I have much to tell you and there is very little time.'

* * *

'Computer set a course for Earth.' Ordered Trunks as soon as Goma teleported them to the ship. Than he turned to her with his face shining with concern. She was a sorry sight indeed. Her whole body shook violently, she could not stand properly. Zarbon was forced to hold her up with one had under her shoulders. 'Take her to her room.' He said to Zarbon.

'I am fine.' Goma protested as she attempted to stand without Zarbon's help. She managed, for a second, before collapsing on Trunks. Who had moved in front of her as soon as she stood up.

'You are not fine.' Said Trunks. 'You need rest.'

Goma looked into his bright blue eyes than she turned towards the computer and ordered, 'Computer head towards Earth at full speed.' Than she turned back to the startled protesting Trunks and said, 'You are right. I am in a horrible shape which means that whatever is going to happen is going to be ugly.'

* * *

Gohan was surprised at the power Freeza displayed in this, his lowest Transformation state. He was forced to go Super Saiyain Level II but still Freeza was stronger, faster and beating the crap out of him while he remained largely undamaged. Gohan had been out of practice, they all were. After all the last major treat earth had faced had been while he was still a teenager. The peace and tranquillity had been so undisturbed that he only sparred to keep himself sharp. He never thought he would have to fight somebody like Freeza again.

Fortunately, due to hanging around the Prince of Saiyain's meant Goten did not share in his rosy view of the universe fully. As Freeza blurred out of Gohan's view and materialised behind him to land a punch on his back his fist was grabbed by Goten. Freeza focused on him and found that the other warrior had a strangely Saiyain smirk pasted on his face. 'I don't like people roughing up my brother.' He said quietly as he lifted him of the ground with one hand and flung him dozens of yards away. 'Senzu brother.' Goten handed a Senzu bean to Gohan. Who eat it promptly, as he did Goten scolded him by saying, 'I told you that you should practice more often. But no, no one listens to the dumb old Goten.'

Swallowing he warned Goten, 'Watch out that was too easy.'

A low unpleasant laugh came from the prone body of Freeza, 'O, don't underestimate you little brother Gohan.' Said Freeza as he got to his feet, 'He is far, far stronger than you. Just lacks the fighting experience that you acquired while fighting all does bad, bad people.' He mocked, 'Including my 'original'.' His face took on a cruel appearance as he added, 'He is more than a match for me in this form. But you should not have left your wife alone.'

* * *

Now here was a downside to being pregnant that she did not see coming. She thought, as she looked out the window, wondering where her husband was, what was he doing, what was going on. She could not fight. Feh, finally something worthy of fighting comes and she can't fight, she smiled Pan must be ecstatic.

'O I don't know, after all you are the one getting the door to door trouble delivery.' Said a low female voice from behind her. Bra whirled around and snapped into full battle aura and found herself face to face with a long black haired woman with ebony black eyes. 'Task, task you will hurt the baby. Body bend.'

Bra suddenly found her body refusing to obey her. She stood frozen as the woman approached her. 'Who are you? What do you want?' she demanded while she struggled invain to break out of the invisible restraints.

The woman walked incredible close to her, 'Before I was born my planet was destroyed by a certain Prince Vegeta and my mother was taken by him to give pleasure to his two Saiyain companions. When one of them managed to breed successfully with my mother Prince Vegeta ordered her and me destroyed. I survived my mother did not. I survived because my father helped me escape. I survived because Radditz helped me escape. Radditz who came to Earth on the Princes orders, not Freeza's, the Princes and was killed.' Bra felt her eyes widen, 'Yes, my Princess, it's pay back time.'

* * *

A low unpleasant laugh came from the prone body of Freeza, 'O, don't underestimate you little brother Gohan.' Said Freeza as he got to his feet, 'He is far, far stronger than you. Just lacks the fighting experience that you acquired while fighting all does bad, bad people.' He mocked, 'Including my 'original'.' His face took on a cruel appearance as he added, 'He is more than a match for me in this form. But you should not have left your wife alone.'

No sooner had the worlds left Freeza's mouth that Goten got the distinct feeling that something was wrong. Without a word he took to the sky and began to fly towards Capsule Corp at full speed. Gohan, too, takes to the sky, knowing that he is no match for Freeza. But just before he began to follow Goten he looks at the spacecraft Freeza landed in for one long minute. 'There is something wrong with that craft.' He mumbles almost to himself.

Freeza watched the KI trail of the two warriors with an amused smile on his lips, 'Yes, run, go to your wife. But I am afraid you will be too late.' Than he laughs a low throaty laugh, 'Pity the 'original' Freeza never go the hang of true cruelty. There are so many things worse than mear painful death.'

* * *

Goten burst into Capsule Corps fully aware that he was too late. He could not feel her KI, he could not feel her. She was not there, he knew that. But he could not sense her anywhere on the planet. He could not sense her at all. He searched through the rooms frantically for any sign of what might have happened to her. Nothing, nothing.

'Freeza!' he screamed out as he took to the sky.

But Gohan laid a hand on his shoulders, 'I doubt very much whether she will be there. I knew there was something fishy about that spacecraft and now I know what. It's small.'

'What do you mean smaller?' Goten demanded, at the edge of his control.

'I mean it's small. That is not Freeza's mother ship. That was only a diversion. That's why you can't sense Bra. She is no longer on the planet and wherever she is, she is protected by something that blocks our psychic senses.' Goten clumped his eyes closed in silent acknowledgement of what his brother said. 'Come on. We have to plan this thing through. For clearly Freeza has planned this out well.'

* * *

They sat around a small fire-pit just outside the remains of Freeza's base. Studying each other intently. Finally the woman broke the silence, 'I suppose you want to know what just happened?'

'You powers of observation is astounding, Leena.' Sneered Vegeta.

Leena smiled a quite smile as she remembered about Vegeta's charming personality, 'Have you ever heard of a Saiyain name Turles?' she inquired.

Vegeta thought for a minute than said, 'He was Kakarott's half-brother wasn't he?' Goku's eyes went wide at that but he remained silent.

'Among other things.' Said Leena evenly, 'He was the first Saiyain ever to work for Freeza. It was he who first alerted Freeza to the power a Saiyain could achieve. While working for Freeza he broke the heart of a certain magic user.' When she saw Vegeta's eyebrows go up inquisitively she added, 'I believe the term usually applied to them is witch. Anyway, this witch cursed him and so when he died he did not pass into the next dimension but remained in this as a disembodied spirit.'

'And I need to know this why?' wondered Vegeta after a moment.

'Patience, I will get to that soon enough.' Said Leena with smile, 'Anyway, Turles floated around the universe for many, many years before some greedy witches gave him a body so they could use his tail for their potions. While in their captivity Turles learnt to harness the powers of living energy. Thus becoming a magic user himself. He was good enough to break free from his captures using magic.' Pause. Blank stares from Vegeta and Goku, 'For some reason he wants your wife.'

'But Bulma's dead.' Interjected Goku.

'Yes, but her soul remained bound to this plane, bound to Vegeta. I think, it only happens if the dead creatures mate is strongly suicidal at some level. The soul of the mate remains to prevent this from happening. Anyway as it happens Turles can give her earth bound soul a body, same way the witches gave him a body. But before he can do that he had to steal her soul from you.'

Vegeta was suddenly on his feet, 'Is that what happened? He stole her soul.'

The woman looked at Vegeta calmly, 'Yes. He had to bring you to the point of death to do it. For that is when the link between your two souls are the weakest. He has taken her soul and is probably giving it a body as we speak. Calm down Prince Vegeta there is little you can do now. He retreated through the shadows. I could not follow him and even if I could it would not have done any good. I too am a magic user but I am nowhere in his league. Besides it is highly doubtful that she would remember you.'

'What?' roared Vegeta.

'Turles, from what I understand wants her to be his mate and the only way he can do that is if he wipes her mind clean of any trace of her past life. She may remember flashes and dreams but she will not remember anything concrete.'

'Than I will make her remember.' Said Vegeta with determination.

'To do that you must first find him and I do not know who can. Besides, you have other things to worry about.'

'Like what?' asked Goku as he tried hard to comprehend what had been said.

'When King Kold retrieved Freeza after the destruction of Nemek he ordered the creation of a group of super Freeza clones who were far, far stronger that Freeza ever was and much more cunning. One of them is attacking Earth as we speak.'

* * *

Trunks pulled on a pair of battle suit pants and stepped into his bedroom. His mind was a total blank. He did not know what to think, what to feel. He felt drained, not physically, but mentally and emotionally. He had never felt like this before. He was not sure that he wanted to feel this sensation again. He pulled his damp hair away from his face. As he did so a unpleasant smell tickled his nose. 'It still stinks.' Trunks grumbled.

'Your hair or your meeting with you Grandfather?' wondered Goma from the doorway. Trunks did not answer. Goma let out a sigh. Stepping inside she hooked a chair with her feet and brought placed it in front of a mirror. 'Sit hybrid.' Trunks complied because he was too tired to complain. When he made himself for comfortable Goma extracted a vile of pink liquid from her belt, 'It's a scented potion. It should take away the smell.' So saying she dropped some on her palm and rubbed them together. Than she began to massage it through Trunks' hair. Trunks' eyes widen at the contact. But he did not move a muscle. He liked the feel of her soft hands through his hair. It felt so good, 'Your father never talked about your Grandfather did he?' asked Goma. Trunks shook his head. 'I am not surprised. But I am surprised at you hatred of him though.'

Trunks remained silent for a moment but slowly said, 'He did not talk about him but when ever I asked his face took on an expression that spoke clearly of his hate.'

'Even thought K. Vegeta is rumoured to have given his life fighting Freeza when he tried to take your father away?' asked Goma as she gently messaged his scalp.

Trunks head jerked back, 'What are you talking about? I thought my Grandfather willingly handed my father over.'

'Do you honestly believe that?' asked Goma, 'I am not saying that he did not. Information from that time is very, very scratchy. It usually is when empires are destroyed. But no, the likely hood of your Grandfather willingly handing over the heir to the throne is very, very unlikely.'

'But I spoke to one of my father's old trainers. She said that she saw my Grandfather give instructions as to my fathers training.' Trunks protested.

'Does the term shape shifter mean anything to you?' asked Goma. 'As I said Trunks I do not know the details. Nobody alive really does. Not even your father. But I do know what I say in your Grandfather's eyes when you went Super Saiyain. I do know that I saw pride. He is proud of you Trunks, he is proud of your father. I am sure he loves you both. But Saiyain love is not something easily comprehended. After all had Vegitasei still existed your father would have had to kill your Grandfather to get the throne and you would have had to kill your father.' Trunks' faced morphed into an expression alien both to him and Goma as she added, 'It would have been your father's duty to make sure that you had no hesitation in doing so when the time came as it was the duty of your Grandfather to make sure that your father could kill him without a thought.'

'Is that why he was cruel?' inquired Trunks in low quite voice.

'Even Saiyains care for their young.'

* * *

'Kakarott' yelled Vegeta as soon as they got in the ship, 'try reaching Bra on the communicator.'

'But Leena said that Freeza probably blocked of inter-planet communication.' Goku reminded him.

'To hell with Leena. Do as I say.' Barked Vegeta.

Realising arguing with futile Goku complied. But found, like Leena said he would, his signals unable to get through to Earth. He said so to Vegeta. Who hissed out something in Saiyain that Goku did not understand. After fiddling with navigational computer for some minutes Vegeta declared that they would reach Earth in about ten days.

'I hope everything will be okay till than.' Said Goku hopefully.

'Don't hold your breath.' Said Vegeta in a grime tone of voice.

* * *

'Trunks has finished upgrading the warp drives.' Zarbon informed Goma. 'It is amazing how mush speed he has been able to get out of the ship.' Said be trying desperately to make conversations with the silent Goma who was staring transfixed at a small piece of scrap paper. 'He is recalculating the ETA time now. He thinks that we should be there with in a week.'

Goma let out a sigh, 'It will not be soon enough. We have to get there as soon as possible.' She sighed again, 'Not much I can do about it now. I have to rest. I have to get my strength back. I have to sleep.'

Zarbon nodded, 'Yes you need to rest. I will leave you alone.' So saying he turned to leave.

'Zarbon.' Zarbon stopped but did not look at her. He knew she was not looking at him. 'Tell Trunks that Radditz gave me a piece of paper while he was in the lake. I have not fully been able to decipher what he wrote because he wrote in a provincial dialect that I do not speak. But as far a I can make out he has hybrid daughter called Peaya.'

'A hybrid!' exclaimed Zarbon as he whirled to face her, 'I heard rumours about Radditz getting that Cilirian toy of his pregnant. But I never heard anything positive. Than she died and everything concerning her meant mute.'

'Cilirian?' murmured Goma to herself. 'Now, why does that sound familiar.' She did not say anything more so Zarbon retreated. Going to tell Trunks the unexpected news.

* * *

Goten just could not calm down. How could he just sit still when she was out there some where? How could he just stay here not knowing what was happening to her? He couldn't but he knew he had, too. He sat in one corner of the Kame house living room, away from the others, silently wrestling with himself.

Gohan looked around the room with appraising eyes. So much had changed since his first battle. He still remembered standing with Piccolo, Krillan, Yamcha, Tein and Chaouzu against Nappa and Vegeta. Only Piccolo and himself was present now from that first battle. Piccolo, being a Namek, was still in his prime as a fighter as oppose to the humans who stood with them on that day. Krillan was represented by his and 18's daughter Marron. Gohan was thankful to her for coming, knowing full well that her husband did not approve of her one-of-earth's-champion-fighter status. Yamcha was childless but would probably show up himself. But he was far past his prime and was likely to be more of a hindrance than help. Not that he had ever been that much of a help anyway. He had not seen Tein and Chaouzu for a long, long time. If they could still fight or if they had children who were fighters he did not know. His own daughter Pan was here, as was his father's prodigy Uubu. He turned his gaze towards the silent form of his brother. Thou Goten was trying to hide it, his torment was shining clearly through his eyes. Gohan thought he understood what he was going through. After all isn't this how he would feel if Vidal were suddenly snatched away from him? Yes, he understood. He let out a sigh and ruthlessly cleared his mind. There was work to be done.

* * *

They kept her in small holding cell with no windows and one solid steel door. She tried blasting out but her KI attacks just kept bouncing of the walls. Realising it was futile she stopped and tried to contact her husband mentally. It did not work. Her psychic abilities were being blocked. With nothing to do Bra slipped into a meditative trance to wait and see what her fate held.

* * *

'So' inquired Peaya as she stared down at the planet from Freeza's mother ship, 'what are you going to do with the little Saiyain princess?'

'I thought you wanted to torture her slowly to death.' Freeza said indifferently.

Peaya shook her head, 'I rather watch.'

Freeza turned to her and smiled, 'Than come, I wouldn't want you to miss the show.'

* * *

Footsteps, soft but confident came nearer and nearer. Bra instinctively slipped into a fighting stance. The heavy steel door slid open slowly. The female who claimed to be Radditz's daughter stepped in. Before Bra could say or do anything she froze her and led her away from her cell. 'Where is she taking me?' thought Bra.

The witch led her through a series of intricate passageways, finally coming to halt in front of a wide, solid, titanium sliding door. As soon as the computer recognised her, the door slid open. Bra was pushed into a large room whose walls were re-enforced with titanium. Though nothing was visible Bra's super sensitive Saiyain hearing could pick up the faint hum of a KI reflective shield, similar to what protected the walls of the gravity room. As soon as they entered, Bra once again became the master of her own limbs as the witch released her and retreated to one corner of the room.

It was about the time that Bra noticed the only other occupant of the room. A small white creature with straight black horns on top of his head. The creature was emitting a very, very high power reading. Bra ruthlessly suppressed an urge to gulp and strode over to the creature confidently. 'Who are? What do you want?'

The creature looked at her with oddly coloured red eyes and said in a tired tone, 'I am really getting sick of having to introduce myself. Who I am is none of your concern. What is your concern is this, I am offering you a chance to walk out of here unharmed. The only condition, you defeat me.' The creature's thin black lips took on a cruel curve, 'To make it fair I will not transform but you can go to Super Saiyain if you wish.'

Bra studied the creature for one long minute than nodded, 'Fine. Let's get started.' So saying she disappeared.

* * *

If Goma ever had a good nights rest than it was too long ago for her remember. Her sleep was always plagued by vague images of a powerful warrior and vividly clear pictures of bloodthirsty fiends, hell bound demons and creatures horrific even by Saiyain standards, mainlander Saiyain standards. But this time it was different. The hellish pictures were blurred beyond recognition and the image of the warrior crystal clear. In her dream Goma saw Trunks far more clearly than she had ever seen anything in her life.

* * *

Bra was fast. Disturbingly fast. She kept blurring in and out of Freeza's way landing far more punches and kicks and KI blast than she ought to have. Freeza tried to tell himself that he was just allowing her to do so. But the shocking truth was that he was finding it incredible difficult to block her powerful super Saiyain blows. Finally he had had enough. He was determine to end this petty struggle. Thus when the too agile Saiyain Princess came in for another punch he grabbed her hand and slammed her with force against the nearest wall. Bra felt the blood trickle down from her head. She tried to recover but before she could Freeza body slammed her into the wall again. No sooner had Bra impacted the wall Freeza pinned her hands behind her back and slammed her into the wall again front on and kept her in place with his own body pushed against her. 'You are nowhere in my league. But the child you carry may be.' He cocked his head to one side and regarded Bra's pain twisted, fearful, confused face, 'Daughter of a Super Saiyain, you are more than a match for most warriors. Child of two Super Saiyains is likely to be very, very powerful. Now the sporting thing for me to do would be to let the child be born and than tango with it once its grown a bit.' Freeza pulled a face that seemed to indicate that he was thinking, weighing up the pros and cons, 'Nah.' So saying he whirled Bra around and plunged one of his talon tipped hands into her womb.

* * *

Pain, intense pain. Ripping, something was ripping inside of her. She opened her mouth and screamed or so she thought. She could not hear herself. All she heard was the cruel laugh of the creature before her echoing through the room. Pain, more pain. She was sure she was screaming her lungs out. But all she heard was the deafening laughter. The creature ripped something right out of her. She did not know what. Slumping to the ground Bra felt weakness creep up upon her. 'Goten…' she felt herself whisper. Darkness.

* * *

Something was wrong, something was definitely wrong. Goten jumped to his feet not knowing exactly what he was doing. He just knew that he had to be some where. 'Get to Dende's watch tower.' He instructed his companion before sprinting out the door and flying off towards Freeza's ship he realised after flying for some minutes.

Landing just outside it he knew it was empty. But something told him to go inside anyway. Walking thought the corridors he felt himself be led to a certain room by an unseen, unknown force. The door slid open as soon as he stood before it. The room was empty, empty that is save for something lying in the middle of it.

Goten's mind went blank the moment he laid eyes on it. His mind went blank the moment he say his wife lying in the middle of the room, in a pool of blood, in a pool of her blood, naked with the tiny barely formed body of his child, of her child placed neatly by her side.

He walked over to her, to them slowly. With his mind still a blank he sat down next to them. Her eyes were open, he noticed. Her beautiful blue eyes were staring right at him. Except they were totally empty, like the eyes of a lifeless doll. He reached over and closed them. Feeling a detached he lay down next to them, on the bloody, bloody floor and folded his arms around her waist and buried his head in her hair. She always had such soft beautiful hair. Slowly ever so slowly a single tear fell down his cheek. That was followed by another, than another till they flowed freely like a waterfall. But still he made no sound, as if afraid that any slight sound would wake his sleeping mate.

* * *

Vegeta jerked out of his meditative trance with the distinct feeling that something was wrong. He had the feeling that something horrible had happened. For no reason what so ever he thought of Bra. Suddenly something knotted hard inside. Something was wrong with his little princess and there was not a damn thing he could do about it but wait. He hated waiting. Patience was not something he was known about.

* * *

Darkness, silence, a sense of floating, a sense of being trapped. She was trapped. Trapped in this cold, dark, silent place. She was not sure what this place was. Was this the eternal limbo? Some how she thought it would be more interesting. But why would she be in the eternal limbo anyway. If she was dead than shouldn't she be in front of King Yamma or something. Feh, she knew she should have pressed her father more to find out exactly what happened when you died. Than the feeling of being trapped returned. She was trapped. More accurately her soul was trapped. A cold dread gripped her. Was this how she was going to spend eternity? 'Goten…' she cried out instinctively, 'Daddy…Somebody please help me.'

* * *

Peaya turned the little crystal ball growling with the Princess' soul slowly. Her sensitive eyes could detect the subtle changes in colour. Her sensitive ears could just pick up slight sounds coming from it. Her mouth twisted up into a cruel curve when she made out what she was saying. 'Cry all you want' she told the ball for the soul inside could not hear her, 'no one can help you now. No one.'

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review to tell me.


	10. Part 3 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He had had the sensation too many times to be freaked out by it. Thoughts and emotions not his own seeping into his mind, making him restless. They where usually from Goten and Trunks usually never paid more than a passing attention. That is unless they were important and Trunks thought that what he was feeling now was important. The emotions were clouded, mixed up. But pain, intense emotional pain seemed to feature more prominently in it. He had to find out what was going on. Especially since whenever he thought of Bra something twisted in his stomach unexpectedly and without explanation. Something was definitely wrong.

The feeling was only intensified when Trunks found his signals to the planet still jammed. It had been since Goma had that strange premonition or whatever she had. Sighing Trunks got out of bed and headed for Goma's room. On the way he passed Zarbon's quarters. He could not help but smile at the amount of snoring coming from his room. Who could have thought that someone like Zarbon could snore so much?

Reaching her room Trunks gently rapped on the door and waited. No answer. Trunks wondered whether he should come back later. But than grinned, she was likely to get annoyed if he just walked in, smirking a devilish smirk Trunks entered. As he half expected, Goma was huddled under the cover asleep. He stepped to the bed and in one smooth motion pulled the covers of. As expected Goma woke up with a start, KI energy gathering in hand. Seeing Trunks' grinning face she let out a frustrated growl and dissipated the energy. 'What do you want hybrid?' she demanded in irritation, 'And more importantly why couldn't it wait?'

Trunks slipped into his princely mode that was so much like his father's that it was down right disturbing, 'The Prince of the Saiyains does not need to wait for some common wench like you.' He declared.

Goma folded her hands contemptuously and said, 'I'll have you know that my father is the Chieftenant of the all the islanders and since you or your father have not yet reclaimed the throne of the islanders that makes him the king and me a princess. So don't call me a common wench.' She said boiling with anger and indignation.

Trunks smiled and began in tone dripping with sarcasm, 'Fine than Princess if you have finished your royal beauty sleep, and Kami knows you need beauty sleep, than could you please look into your crystal ball and tell me what's happening on Earth. I have been picking up distressing emotions probably from my friend Goten.' The sarcasm vanished as he spoke the last bit.

Goma looked at Trunks analytically and asked, 'And how long preciously have you been able to pick up emotions from your friend Goten?' her tone not unlike that which is used by psychiatric doctors when dealing with patients.

Trunks shrugged, 'Ever since I can remember. Even as kids I could always tell what he was feeling.' He answered his tone unconsciously sounding like that, which is used by a patient.

'I see.' The tone remained as she added, 'You must have been close as children.'

'O we were inseparable.' Said Trunks as he sat on the edge of the bed with his back towards Goma, 'He stayed with each other day and night. We even had toothbrushes at each others house, not to mention spare pyjamas, we slept over so often. We were like brothers.'

'Interesting,' admitted Goma, 'but your relationship changed as you got older.'

'Of course,' agreed Trunks, 'I mean we didn't drift apart, if anything we got even closure. But it did change.'

Goma nodded. Her tone still in analytical mode she asked, 'So how did it feel to be with a man?'

Trunks opened his mouth to answer when what Goma said fully registered. He jumped up and whirled to face Goma and all but screamed, 'I am not bonded to Goten.' Calming down ever so slightly, 'When I said our relationship changed I meant that we had to start factoring in our girlfriends and stuff into our lives and could not spend as much time together, on top of that he married my sister so that changed our relationship, too.'

Goma looked at Trunks as if he were a bug under a magnifying glass, 'Are you sure? I mean denial is a common occurrence with bonding.'

'Goma trust me when I say I am not bonded to Goten. He's my brother-in-law for Kami's sake.' Said Trunks sounding a little frustrated.

'Sub-consciously you may feel something for him.' Goma stated still in that clinical tone.

Trunks regarded her with narrowed eyes, 'I walked right into this.' He thought to himself, 'Now she is purposely bating me. Well little minx I know something that would shut you up.' Before Goma could react, before Trunks fully realised what he was doing, Goma found herself pinned underneath Trunks with him claiming her lips hungrily, passionately.

To her surprise and not to mentions Trunks, she found herself returning the kiss with equal hunger and passion. But when he withdrew she tried with limited success to put forward an annoyed face, 'What was that for?' she demanded in a slightly throaty voice.

'Just proving a point.' replied Trunks, his voice a little raspy. Goma turned away searching franticly to say something, But Trunks continued with a devilish smirk, 'You want me.'

Goma whipped around and said in the coldest tone she could master, 'Get over yourself hybrid, I don't want you.'

Trunks smile broaden as he realised something and he said once again, 'You want me.'

'I don't want you.' She said again.

'Than why is your tail wrapped snugly around my waist.' He demanded. Goma eyes widened as she realised that her tail was wrapped rather possessively around Trunks' waist. 'You want me.' Trunks said as if it were a fact.

'I do not want you.' Goma insisted.

'Okay, than remove your tail.'

Before she could catch herself she blurted out, 'No, it's comfy where it is.'

Trunks chuckled and rolled them both to their side, 'Fine than.' he said, 'Now tell me are you or are you not going to find out what is happening on Earth.'

'No point.' Said Goma as she sub-consciously wondered how she ended up in this compromising position with her Prince, 'Even if it where being sucked into a temporal vortex you would not be able to do anything. A better idea is if I save my energy and open a wormhole that can take us there immediately.'

'Can you do that?' asked Trunks as he gazed into her deep, dark onyx eyes.

She nodded, 'But I need to rest a little more. I still have not fully recovered.'

'Than shut up and get to sleep.' Said Trunks as he, to his surprise, pulled her against him more tightly and wrapped his arms around her protectively if not possessively. Goma let out a sigh. Tucking her head under Trunks' chin she drifted of to sleep. Trunks stayed awake just long enough to note how good in felt to have his arms wrapped around her and how complete this amount of closeness made him feel. He would have contemplated such matters some more but the rhythmic beating of her heart, so close to his, soon lulled him to sleep.

* * *

He flew her up to heavens platform with all the care in the universe. His Gi soaked in her blood he landed softly on the white marble floor. Marron gasped, Pan averted her eyes unable to look at the body of her best friend. Uubu, Piccolo and Gohan just stared at the stone-faced Goten desperately wondering what to do, what to say.

Goten went down on his one knee and gently laid Bra's body on the cold marble floor. He had placed the baby back inside of her. It seemed to be where it belonged. Dende and Mr. Popo approached, Goten looked at them with cold empty eyes and asked in a cold, dead voice, 'Tell me Dende, what did I ever do? I have never killed anyone. I have never lied. I have never stolen. I never did anything. So why has she been taken away from me?' Dende was not sure how to answer that so he remained silent. Goten got to his feet and screamed, 'Tell me.' Dende stepped back. He had known Goten since his birth but never had he seen him look like this. Never had he frightened him so much. No one save Freeza had frightened him so much. 'What did I ever do? What did she ever do?' demanded Goten as he powered up to Super Saiyain, 'Tell me.' Gohan and Piccolo moved to restrain Goten as he approached Dende with murder in his eyes. 'I didn't do anything.' He screamed as he struggled to get free from his brother's grip, 'She didn't do anything.' He screamed. Than all of a sudden the resistance collapsed and he slumped to the ground in tears and repeated once again, 'Tell me what I ever did to deserve this. Tell me.'

* * *

They trained for there was nothing else to do. They trained because if they did not keep busy thoughts of their loved ones facing who knew what back on earth flooded their minds. It was hard to keep them out even while they trained. Every now and again Vegeta's mind could not help but whisper, 'Bulma where are you?'

* * *

She woke up wrapped in his arms. Her long blue hair falling gracefully down her shoulders. She turned in his warm embrace and looked up into his smouldering onyx black eyes. 'Good morning.' He whispered. 'Did you have a good nights sleep.'

Bulma nodded, 'Now that I am with you once again.' She said, vaguely remembering the feeling of being apart from the man she was with now. The man she felt she loved with all her heart.

The man tightened his hold around her, 'I thought I made you forget how much you mean to me. How much we mean to each other when I erased the memory of that murderous fiend Vegeta. But…'

'How could I forget,' Bulma interrupted him, 'how much I love you. I love you Turles.'

* * *

Goten's mind refused to move beyond shock and anger. He seemed to shut down after his outburst. He just sat on the ground his face expressionless as his friends tried to offer him words of comfort. 'Goten look,' Gohan tried to reason with him, 'Bra has never died before. When the Dragonball come back into commission we'll just wish her back.'

Goten finally spoke, 'It will be almost a year before they come back. A year. How am I supposed to survive a year without her?' Gohan was at a loss to answer that one. Suddenly Goten got to his feet and walked over to Bra's body. He picked her up as if she were the most fragile thing on Earth and walked to the edge of heaven's platform. Without looking at them he said, 'I don't care what you do but Freeza is mine. No one harms my wife and gets away with it.' So saying he jumped down.

Gohan watched his brother's departing figure with marked concern pasted over his face, 'I am worried about him.' He said to no one in particular.

'O if I were you I would stop worrying about him and start worrying about yourselves.' Said a soft voice as Freeza and Peaya floated down onto heaven's platform.

* * *

Trunks could not remember the last time he slept so well. He woke up truly rested and ready to face anything. He slowly opened his bright blue eyes and gazed across to the empty bed? Trunks sat up a little alarmed but found Goma sitting on the edge of the bed combing her hairs with that meat cleaver of a comb. 'Nice to see you're awake.' Said Goma sardonically, 'You know hybrid, I am the one who was supposed to be resting.'

'So have you finished resting?' Asked Trunks in an equally sardonic tone of voice. Goma nodded, 'Good, let's go wake Zarbon and you can worm hole us to earth.'

'Why the impatience hybrid?' asked Goma caustically, 'Are you that desperate to make Goten squirm.'

Trunks looked at her with annoyance pasted on his face, 'It's the hair isn't it. It gives the wrong message.'

'Let's see, it's long, limp and lavender. No, it's your girlies voice.' Said Goma sarcastically.

'So if I cut my hair would you stop teasing me?' asked Trunks.

Goma thought for minute, 'Nope.' She said finally, 'If you stopped being a LLL I would just pick on your eyes.'

'LLL?'

'After your hair, Long, limp and Lavender.'

Trunks shook his head, 'What does a person have to do get some respect from you?'

'Stop fawning over me.' Suggested Goma.

'Other than that.'

'Prove yourself brave in battle and fearless in war.'

'I am brave in battle and fearless in war.'

'Prove yourself a worthy healer.'

'I couldn't heal to save my life.'

'And thus we get back to stop fawning over me.' Said Goma.

'I am afraid I can't do that. You are way too gorgeous.' Declared Trunks as he crossed his arms.

Goma rolled her eyes, 'O remind me to stay awake at night, crying. Because I am just too gorgeous.' So saying she turned her on her heels and marched off to wake Zarbon.

* * *

He remembered the first time he ever brought her there. It was shortly after their marriage. She was about nineteen, he was about thirty. It was the first time he ever brought anyone there, including Trunks. It was his special place but from that night it became their special place.

Goten carried his wife's body inside the hidden cave high up in the mountains with an expressionless visage. The cave's walls were lined with crystals of all shapes and colours, the gentle soft hum of running water reached his ears as soon as he entered. Goten headed for the direction of the noise. Soon he was standing on the banks of an underground stream.

He kneeled next to the stream and placed Bra's body on the flowing water. He watched impassively as the running water cleaned her body of the blood and grime. He helped the process along but only from the bank. He could not bare to get into the water himself. How could he? How many times had he and Bra swam there together? He couldn't remember but he had a feeling that if he went in there now each and every time will come back to him. He couldn't bare to remember right now. He knew that. But he also knew that he needed to stay alive. He needed to make Freeza pay.

When all the blood, all the dirt was washed away from her, he picked her up and walked to a large, wide flat approximately rectangular stone that reached up to his waist. He laid her there. She looked as beautiful as ever but she looked cold as well. Goten turned away from her and began to scan the cave. At last his eyes fell on what he was looking for. A wide wooden chest exquisitely decorated with carvings of flowers and geometric shapes. He walked over to it and threw it open. After searching threw the cloths inside he finally found what he was looking for. A large thick quilt that he brought for her from Tibet. He carried it back to her body and covered her with it, gently, carefully. Than he collapsed. Next to the stone he whimpered in agony. Emotional almost physical agony. How could he survive a year without her when he was having difficulty getting through a single day?

A cruel, cold laughter infiltrated his mind. A female voice spoke inside his head, 'Poor, poor Goten. So wrapped up in the loss of his mate he can't even sense the demise of his brother and friends.' Goten jumped up. Without thinking, without fully realising what he was doing he headed for heaven's platform.

* * *

'Ready?' inquired Goma as she, Zarbon and Trunks strapped themselves firmly into their seats on the bridge. Zarbon and Trunks nodded. 'Here we go.' Suddenly a tremendous force pushed against their chests. Trunks struggled to stay awake but darkness soon encased him.

* * *

Goten landed softly on heaven's platform and gaped in abject horror at the scene before him. The air hung heavy with the stench of death. The white marble floor had turned rusty red from drying blood. Scattered across the platform lay the bodies of Popo, Dende, Piccolo, Gohan and Marron. Pan and Uubu were nowhere in sight. He walked over to his brother's body and kneeled down next to it. 'Why is everything happening to me?' he asked, 'Why am I being punished?'

'I cannot answer does question.' Said a female voice. Goten looked up to come face to face with Peaya. 'But I can tell you that you will not have to live long with your pain.' So saying she raised a hand with glowing with KI energy. Goten did not even try to fight. He just hung his head and thought about his wife, his brother. He felt the woman lower her hand to the back of his neck. He did not flinch but just as she was about to deliver the killing KI attack a powerful KI blast flung her into the walls of the sanctum. Goten turned to see an angry super Saiyain Trunks flanked by a black haired girl and a blue skinned man. 'You are not killing another one of my friends.' He said with determination.

Peaya struggled to her feet, 'My prince, it is an honour to finally meet you.' So saying she disappeared.

'Teleportation.' He demanded of Goma. She nodded. He than approached Goten slowly.

Goten slowly got to his feet, 'Why did you stop her Trunks? Why?' Trunks looked away, 'They killed her Trunks. They killed her and now they have killed…' he looked over the scene once more, desperately choking back tears, 'they even killed Dende so we can't wish any of them back. They are dead. Dead for ever.'

'Not quite.' Said Goma her face suffused with concern and terror. 'They are not dead.' She said.

'What do you mean?' demanded Trunks.

'She means' came the Marron's voice, chillingly hollow, as she got up and looked towards Trunks with her blue eyes discoloured by a foggy white shade over them, 'we are undead.'

* * *

This was a strange planet she lived in. The sky was bright red and ground an unique blend of rusty red and blue green grass. The dome shaped houses were all black in colour. They artificial structures sprawled all over the landscape. Hardly leaving a tree in sight. She wondered if this planet had trees. Sighing Bulma turned away from the window. She remembered so little from her life. Every time she tried to remember she would feel a sharp pain in her mind, as if someone had erected a barrier that she could not breach. Turles had told her that it was for her own benefit. He told her that this Vegeta character, whose name she could not push out of her mind, had done some horrible things to her and reduced her to a pitiable state. He told her that she was so bad that she kept cringing away from even him, so afraid was she of people.

She believed him. She believed him when he told her that Vegeta was her enemy. She believed him when he told her that it was better for her not to remember. Why shouldn't she? She loved him. She trusted him. She belonged to him.

* * *

Trunks took an involuntary step back as the Marron stepped towards him. From the corner of his eye he could see Dende, Popo, Piccolo also arise with that white fog clouding their eyes. He heard a sharp yelp from Goten as Gohan grabbed his feet. 'Goma' he yelled 'What the hell is going on?'

'Not here.' So saying she took to the air. Holding up a hand she began to gather what looked like a white KI sphere flecked with green. 'Stunt.' She yelled out as it hit the platform. Sparks of green thunder hit everybody and everything but only the undead screamed in pain and fell flat on their face. The others were unharmed. She turned to Trunks, 'Do you have a place to go to where we can talk?'

Trunks nodded, 'Capsule Corp. my home.' Trunks turned to the startled confused Goten, grabbed his arms and began to fly towards Capsule corp. with Goma and Zarbon following close behind.

* * *

Turles entered the room slowly. His Saiyain eyes tracked to her sitting alone in one corner of the room. Hidden in the shadows. He creeped up to her and pulled her gently into his arms. Her sombre face immediately brightened up. 'Where have you been?' she demanded. 'I have been so alone.'

Turles chuckled, 'I was kept busy by my employer. But don't worry now I am all yours.' So saying he picked her up. Ignoring Bulma's giggling protests he carried her to the large bed in the centre of the room. It's a damn good thing Vegeta does not know where he is.

* * *

Trunks opened the door to the capsule corp. living room and walked in. He stood with is back pointedly towards the other as they file in and found seats. Finally Trunks turns around. To his surprise Goma is still standing. He fixes her with a cold look, 'Mind telling me what's going on.'

'That witch,' said Goma evenly, 'is a necromancer. She was ripped the souls of your friends out of their bodies and is now controlling them with it. The memories, abilities are intact. But they can use these only in the way she wants them to. She can control their emotions as well. So if one of them, say that blond girl, had suppressed resentment towards, say you, than the witch could heighten that about make her lash out against you particularly savagely.'

'Can anything be done?' asked Zarbon intrigued.

Goma nodded, 'If we could retrieve their souls from the witch than I could reverse the effects.'

Goten commented absently, 'I wonder if Bra has been turned into one.' Goma looked at him blankly, 'My wife, Trunks' sister. I found her with our child ripped out of her. That's how she was murdered.'

'If that is the cause of her death than she is unlikely to rise again.' Said Goma, 'But there is still a chance that the necromancer kept her soul. They tend to collect them diligently. So if you can get it to me than I could probably give her soul a body.'

'How?' inquired Trunks.

'Our bodies are just vessels for our souls Trunks. All I need to do is artificially create a lump of flesh with approximately the same height, weight and hair colour and the soul will shape the rest. It's not easy but it's not hard either.' Explained Goma. 'And if you get it to me in time than I can just use her dead body and make it live again.'

'So there is hope.' Said Goten, 'That she maybe back in my arms even though the Dragonballs may no longer exist.'

'Dragonballs are…' began Trunks.

'I know what Dragonballs are.' Goma interrupted, 'They were the first entry in the magical items encyclopaedia which my evil teacher from the depths of hell made me memories.' Said she, 'It would not matter. They cannot restore the dead if their souls are trapped.' Goma explained, 'Just as they cannot restore a witch.'

'What?' asked a startled Trunks.

'If I die. I die.' Replied Goma.

Trunks stared at her for a minute than said with a smile, 'Well looks like I will have to keep a very, very close eye on you.'

* * *

'What happened to you?' demanded Freeza. As he surveyed Peaya's beaten form.

'The Prince is back.' She said evenly, 'With a witch far, far more powerful than me.'

'I thought the only creatures more powerful than you were the Bucchi.' Said Freeza.

'She is a Bucchi.' She sneered, 'But we are in luck. She is young. Very, very young and head over heels in love with the Prince. Love tends to have blinding effect.

* * *

Goma reached into her little velvet pouch and searched intently for something. After a moment her face brightened. 'Here we go.' She held out her palm and produced three vaguely trident shaped brooches. 'Put these on.' She instructed the three men. 'They will protect you from the Necromancers spells.' Zarbon and Goten complied immediately. Trunks scowled at the remaining crystal brooch for a minute before reaching for it. As soon as he laid his hand on it he was flung back.

'What the hell?' he yelled as he pried himself out of wall. 'Why is it trying to kill me?'

Goma looked at the brooch for one long minute than he brought her startled gaze up to Trunks' face, 'Trunks you're cursed.'

After a moment of contemplation, 'O' said Trunks and was silent.

''O' that's all you can say?' demanded Goma.

'What more can I say?' asked Trunks.

'Can you lift it. I wish I wasn't.' offered Goma.

'Very well.' Said Trunks, in a flat non-interested tone, 'Can you lift it? I wish I wasn't.'

'Trunks!' Goma cried out at his apathetic attitude.

'What?' demanded Trunks, 'You expect me to throw a fit because I just found out my screwed up life is a little bit more screwed up than I thought.' He looked at Goma with eyes where pain, misery and something else merged to give them a truly heart ranching look, 'because I am the son of a ruthless cold hearted Saiyain Prince who I couldn't understand. For whose cold heart I blamed my grandfather. So when I meet him I take it out on him. But than I find out I really shouldn't have been so hard on him. I find out that I wish my father had talked more about him. I knew I was cursed you know.' Said Trunks his mind a jumble of emotions and thoughts. 'I knew I was cursed the day I brought Pan to within an inch of her life. I knew I was cursed the day I pulled away from Marron's touch and a look of utter dejection spread over her face. I have broken the heart of every girl I ever met and I know your next in line.' A stray synopsis informed him that he was babbling, jumping from one topic to another but still the words flowed out of him. Even thought he consciously knew not what he was saying. ' My mother's dead. She died of a disease that seemed custom-built for her. My father's in space some where in Kami knows what condition. My little baby sister is dead. My best friend, my brother is suicidal. All my other friends are dead. I never felt so right when I held you in my arms yet a part of me has been scolding me for touching you for I am so in love with you I can't think straight and I know something horrible is going to happen to you.' Tears began to well up in his eyes, 'I know I was cursed the day my father broke down crying in front of me. I knew I was cursed when I say heaven's platform lined with the bodies of my friends. I knew I was cursed the day I lost my mother. I knew I was cursed.' He screamed as Goten screwed his eyes closed unable to look any longer at the Trunks' pain ravaged face, 'If I wasn't cursed people would not suffer because of me. People I love and care about wouldn't keep leaving me. I' further words just refused to leave his throat as Trunks slowly sank to the floor. The tears in his eyes remained uncried as his body shook violently.

After a long moment of blank silence Goma walked slowly to Trunks and kneeled down in front of him. 'All that has happened is not your fault.' She said softly. She gently touched one of Trunks' cheeks. Trunks leaned into her touch loving the feel of her soft, warm hand against his cheek. But than the part of him that had remained dormant after his initial lust over Goma had passed kicked in.

'You son of a bitch.' He heard his own voice taunt him, 'I can understand you doing what you did on the ship. I mean she was convinced you were in love with Goten. But how dare you tell her you love her. How dare you let her touch you like this. Do you really want her to end up like the other's?' it demanded. Trunks didn't he didn't want to hurt another soul. He roughly pushed her hand away and stood up without looking at her. 'What happened?' he demanded of Goten.

* * *

'You are leaving, again.' Whispered Bulma as she watched Turles get dressed. He looked at her with the you-know-I-have-to look. Bulma sighed, 'I don't mind. But it's just that I get so bored, just sitting around here.'

Turles smirked, 'Come.' So saying he pulled her out of bed. Bulma hastily wrapped a sheet around her. He slowly led her through the corridor to a door that was locked when Bulma tried to open it, last. Turles told her the code for the electronic lock. Bulma punched it in and the door slid open. Stepping inside Bulma was greeted by a sight very, very familiar to her. 'My lab!' she exclaimed. Indeed it was an exact replica of her lab at capsule Corp.

'Ah, you remember. ' Said Turles pleased. 'Good.' He smiled down to her, 'Now you can't complain about being bored.' Bulma nodded in agreement as she stepped inside to explore the place a bit more, so to refresh her memory. Turles smirked and slowly exited the room, leaving her to play with her toys.

* * *

Silence followed the completion of Goten's account. Finally Goma spoke up, 'It's not safe here. We should go to a place that is unknown to your friends.'

'Mine and Bra's cave.' Offered Goten in a barely audible whisper, 'That way I could be close to Bra.'

Trunks nodded, 'Lead the way.'

'All of you go ahead.' Said Goma as she got up. 'I have to go back to the ship and get some ingredients for a potion.'

'And what is this potion suppose to do?' inquired Trunks. Half expecting her to say that it should lift the curse.

But what she said was, 'It's suppose to kill me.'

* * *

Her lab was filled with memories, memories of warmth, memories of happiness, memories of Vegeta. Memories of how he would come down and tease her, taunt her, love her. It was the place where she would sit and teach her son all about the wonderful world of mechanics. It was where she built all her favourite inventions. It was where she spent a good part of her life.

Had Turles been even a little less skilful that he was than even the replica of Bulma's lab would have been enough to jolt her out of the spell he had weaved around her. It would have been enough to remind her that her true love was Vegeta not Turles. But as it happened Bulma could only see Turles.

Countless times Vegeta had creeped up behind her while she worked on the computer and had taken her right than and there. But under Turles' spell every memory of Vegeta and her together became memories of her and Turles together. They were confusing. In some she looked really old and in some she looked sick and withered. She did not remember Bra or Trunks as she looked around the lab. All she could see, all she could remember was Turles and how much he loved her.

* * *

Travelling serenely along in the cold, dark, largely empty void that was space the capsule corp. spacecraft head towards earth at urgent speeds. Inside it's two occupants sat crossed legged, eyes closed, meditating. Vegeta's eyes suddenly flew open as a brief flash of Bulma's lab went through his mind. Softly, inaudible even to the Saiyain right next to him he uttered in a pain laced tone, 'Bulma.'

* * *

A rash of peculiar sensations went through Trunks as the words left Goma's mouth. He fixed her with a look that was rendered unintelligible by the mass of emotions it was suppose to express. Goma however was gazing that with an amused expression laced with irritation. She did not like having to explain herself. 'Look, you are definitely cursed, which means that I have to find a way to lift it or at least find out what it is suppose to do.' She said, 'The only way to do that is to go and ask an oracle or go to the netherworld. Neither of which I can do without the potion.' Trunks' look did not abide, Goma sighed and explained some more, 'Once I drink the potion my soul will be transported to the temple of the oracle in a different plain. Once there I will attempt to get the answers I require of the Oracle. But given the fact that oracles hardly ever make sense I will have go to the nether region. To go to the nether region I have to use a door located at the oracle's temple. Once I enter my body in this plane will shut down. Cell will stop reproducing, my heart will stop, my lungs won't draw breath and all brain functions will cease in short I will die.' She pause for breath, 'But if I exit the region within six minutes this world time or before the sand runs out of a hourglass located at the realm my body will start functioning again.'

'And if you don't manage to exit in time?' asked Trunks coolly.

'Islanders bury their dead at sea.' Goma informed him, 'With nothing but a seashell and because I am a princess, a flower to accompany the body. I request that you bury me with due honours.'

Trunks looked at her intently for a minute. Snorted and turned his back on her, 'You are not doing anything like that. I don't want the curse to be lifted.'

Goma walked in front of Trunks and looked him squarely in the eye, 'You don't mean that and we both know that.' She stated, 'Look if you think me going to the netherworld is to risky than at least let me consult the oracle. There is no risk involved in that.'

Trunks turned his gaze away. She was right of course. He didn't like the idea of him being cursed but he could not let her take such a risk. Trunks thought for a minute before saying, 'Do I have your warrior's oath that you will not go to the nether region.'

Goma remained silent for a minute that goaded out, 'Yes.'

Trunks nodded pleased, 'Good, go get your ingredients. I suppose you will have no problem finding us.' Goma made a gesture that apparently meant no. 'Fine, than we will see you there and Goma, remember you gave me your warrior's oath.'

Goma nodded, but added mentally, 'Too bad I' m not a warrior.'

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review to tell me.


	11. Part 3 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Turles made his way along the long blood red carpet and entered the outer private chamber of his employer. The room was large in dimensions and rich in decorations. The walls were encrusted with solid gold decorations. Gems and so forth hung the ceilings in intricate patterns and sculptures. One massive red velvet and ivory couch sat at the centre of the room. On top of it was parched a figure clad in crimson red robes. At Turles approach the figure lifted his blond haired head and gazed across to him with cool, cold, cruel blue eyes. Turles promptly went down on his knees and bowed his head deeply.

'Get up.' Said the young man who looked no more that twenty. But like Trunks his twenty looking face had seen the passing of many, many more years. 'Tell me Turles can you break a soul bond between two Saiyains?'

'No.' said Turles, 'A soul bond is the deepest bond linking two people, Saiyain or not. It cannot be broken.'

'Do people not say that about the bond you broke in order to get your mate?' wondered the figure.

Turles shook his head and a look of pain passed over his face, 'I did not break the bond Lord Daemon, I substituted memories. I dampened the effects of the bond but I did not break it.'

'But she loves you, does she not?' demanded Daemon.

'Yes.' Admitted Turles. Daemon exhaled sharply and looked away, 'My lord have you had your heart stolen by a Saiyain.'

Daemon laughed a cold, uncontrolled laugh, 'She has stolen more than my heart Turles. She has stolen my soul, the little witch. But her own heart, her own soul she has saved for someone else.' The laughter abruptly cut off. 'Enough about that. I want you to prepare me a portion so I can travel to the netherworld.' Turles raised his head to protest, to point out the dangerous, but Daemon cut him off with a hand gesture, 'I know the dangerous. I know the risks so just get to work.' Turles nodded and retreated.

* * *

As soon as Goma teleported herself into the cave Trunks was in her face. Although he didn't say anything he looked her up and down intently, as if to make sure that she was injured or anything like that. Than he snorted and retreated. Goma looked around the cave with appraising eyes. Zarbon had found a nice, dry corner and was meditating there. Goten was sitting near the stone where Bra's body lay. His back pressed against the stone, his face buried in his knees. Trunks was standing with his back to her again, his hands braced against her wall. Goma rolled her eyes as if she was going to be driven from him after he admitted to loving her. Mainlanders are there any creatures more moronic. Goma looked around for a comfortable place to lie down. Her eyes rested on a thick bed of moss. She took two steps towards it before thinking that Goten and Bra probably used it as well. So she just sat down against the wall. Made herself comfortable and than said evenly, 'I am ready.' Trunks turned around to look at her. Goma smiled at him and took a small sip of a glass vile, filled with a purple liquid. Almost immediately a lemon yellow energy began to circle her. With her eyes drooping closed she said to Trunks a touch maliciously, 'By the way hybrid, I am not a warrior so I my warrior's oath can't bind me.' A sharp cry erupted from Trunks as her body fell limply to one side, only saved from hitting the ground by Trunks' agility.

* * *

She walked along the long marble corridor pausing in front of the huge black door that led to the netherworld. An involuntary shudder went through her body. She didn't really want to go to the netherworld. Goma continued on her way towards the jewel incrusted gold door that was at the end of the white marble passage. As soon as she stood before it the wide door slid open and Goma stepped into a room curved out of a huge solid diamond.

It was bright in there, bright and cold. Goma powered up to keep herself warm as up to small pool filled with crystal clear water at the centre of the room. She kneeled next to it and said as humble as possible, 'O great Oracle who see things that other's don't please tell me what curse is afflicting the strong, weird haired, bunny rabbit cute Prince of the Saiyains.'

The water in the pool began to bubble and gashed up. When the curtain of water subsided, a blind woman with chocolate coloured skin, white frozen hair stood before her in a flowing white dress. She said in a soft, authoritative voice, 'The curse was not meant for the son. The curse will not harm. The curse will only lock the things that would otherwise be his. The curse has been shared. The curse will remain the curse.'

Goma stared at her blankly for a minute, before saying, 'You do know that you made absolutely no sense.'

'I am an oracle I am not suppose to make sense.' Said the woman.

'What it's written in stone some where?' demanded Goma.

'As a matter of fact it is.' Said the woman as a huge stone landed next to Goma.

She walked over to the stone and read out aloud, 'Rules of being an oracle. Rule 1. Oracle must never make sense.' Goma rolled her eyes, 'That figures.' Than she sighed, 'I don't suppose me threatening to send a stern letter to the Oracle complaint bureau will help to get a straight answer out of you?' she asked meekly.

'By the time your complaint get processed I'll be dead.' The stern face of the oracle parted into a smile, 'Don't you just love bureaucracy?'

'O yeah, I just adore it.' Said Goma sarcastically, 'Well I guess there is no avoiding the netherworld, now.'

* * *

Turles watched impassively as Daemon emptied the potion vile into a crystal goblet. He tried out of long ingrained caution to try and warn Daemon again of the dangerous. Daemon waved him into silence again. Not that he cared whether Daemon lived or died, but, as Turles flicked his eyes across the room to take in some of the mindlessly, loyal body guards of Daemon, he just wanted to make sure no one could blame him if anything went wrong. After all, as powerful as he was even he could not take on the royal guards, especially since they were all mindless Freezas.

* * *

The breath left Goma's body. Her heart slowed to a stop. Her body became light as the soul left it. It was began to glow cold as Trunks' mind began to shut down to all things around him but the dying body that he held in his arms.

* * *

The cries and screams of dying individual reached the witches ears as see rocked back and forth gathering her energy. The screams were coming closer. She knew it would not be long before the Saiyains found her. But what happened to her did not matter as long as she had time enough to complete the spell. As long as she made Vegeta and his to lackeys pay for what they were doing to her race. She closed her eyes and started putting her life force into the spell, how could those Saiyains do it? How could they bring doom to race of fellow were-beings? After all the Cilirian's are were-bears.

It did not matter now, anyway. The power began to emanate from the wise old witch, 'Nothing matters more to a Saiyain but power.' She said in an aged voice, 'So let that be what is effected by my curse. Let the Saiyain's who even know are killing my people feel the stigma they attach to the weak. When the time is right, in the midst of a great battle let their power leave them. Let them be as helpless against their enemies as we are against them now.' A bright flash filled the space around her as the energy left her body and she was no more.

'Well' thought Goma, as she watched the scene play out in front of her, 'That explains the origin of the curse but how did Trunks end up getting it?'

* * *

The woman was beautiful. But her face was marred with a sadness that took of much of the lustre from her being. But Radditz still liked her, he told her as much. He more than liked her and she knew that. She sighed as she sat up on the bed and turned to watch him sleep. She sat there thinking intently. Than resolve surfaced on her face, 'I can't let you die.' She said softly, grateful that Radditz was unlikely to wake up no matter how much noise she made, 'But I can't lift the spell without killing myself. I do not want to die, not while my child, our child resides within my womb. But I can shift it. I can shift it and compress it. I can shift your curse, Nappa's curse and Vegeta's curse all to Vegeta's first born and that is what I'll do.' She laid a gentle hand on Radditz's shoulder as her eyes rolled back into her head, 'If the Prince has a son he will be powerful. For that is what has been foretold, for that is what has been foreseen. But let the curse that now plagues the Saiyains Radditz, Nappa and Vegeta himself be shifted onto the Prince's firstborn, the Prince's son. Let him never know the true extent of his power. Let him never know his true destiny. Let him die before the eyes of the Prince slowly and painfully. Let him suffer the way his father has made us suffer.'

Goma's shook her head gently, there is nothing more dangerous than the scorn of a witch. She sighed and looked at her hourglass. She found out what she wanted to, with plenty of time to spare. It was time to leave. Than something spoke into her mind, 'A but there is one more thing you need to see, you need to know.'

* * *

She stared for one intent moment at the vile of blue liquid that sat snugly on her palm. It would increase her power, decrease her life. She would die if she took it. But she would have enough power do one incredible powerful spell. Leena reflected for a moment on the pros and cons of dying early. 'Feh,' thought she after a moment, 'Who wants to die and old woman, neglected and alone anyway?' she took opened the vile and slowly raised it to her lips.

* * *

'Em, Vegeta is that normal?' asked Goku as he pointed out the main view port of spacecraft at a slowly opening wormhole right in the path of the spacecraft.

Vegeta rushed over there, gaping in horror, 'Of course not you moron.' He barked at Goku as she began madly to push buttons.

A low chuckle filtered into Vegeta and Goku's mind. 'Calm down.' Said Leena's voice, 'I have created the wormhole. It will teleport you to earth in under an hour.'

'T-thank you.' Goku stammered out.

'Don't mention it.' Said Leena as their spacecraft go sucked into the wormhole.

* * *

The fire crackled and burnt. It would last another hour. But no one was there to appreciate its warmth. The flames danced wildly, casting shifting shadows on the once warm, living body of a magic user by the name of Leena, one of the last Cilirians. Who, unlike the other survivors, bore no ill will towards Vegeta. But than again she did possessed the rare ability to see the soul of an individual.

* * *

'Goten fusion, now.' Yelled little Trunks as he and Goten began to do the fusion dance.

Goma watched the two combine into one. Share each other's souls, each other's mind, each others body, share Trunks' curse. Goma grimaced as she watched them separate, and stop sharing each other's soul, each other's mind, each others body but continue sharing Trunks' curse. She shook her head. Trunks was not going to like this. Thinking she was finished she turned to leave. But the door melted as she reached for it and Goma found herself in yet another past event.

* * *

Large tanks filled with liquid lined the walls of the small dimly let room. The tanks themselves gave of enough light themselves to allow the onlookers to see the creatures inside them. They were all the same, they were all Freezas. The light on top of one tank switched from red to green. The tank began to drain. Soon the glass lid slid open and a clumsy new born but mature bodied Freeza stepped out. He looked around the room with wonder filled eyes. Slowly a door slid open and three figures stepped in. One was a green biped frog sort of creature with a large hump on his back. He was the last to enter the room and from his humble stance was the one with the least, if any, authority. The one female in the group Goma recognised as the necromancer from heaven's platform. But the figure that she was most interested in was a six feet tall male with golden hair and crystal blue eyes.

'Daemon.' She hissed out.

'Hello Freeza.' Greeted Daemon, 'How good to see you?'

'Who are you?' demanded Freeza.

'A friend, an ally.' Said Daemon, 'This is Peaya.' Said he as the girl nodded her head. 'She shares in your wish of obliterating the Saiyain who now reside on Earth.'

Freeza's pink eyes narrowed, 'How could you possible know what I wish for?' he asked in a calm deadly tone.

Daemon smile, 'You are not in my league Freeza, so do not bother taking that I-am-the-most-powerful tone with me.' His own tone deadly, 'As far as how I know what you wish for, well let's just say that I tend to know things, and as I know them I can help with them.'

'Help how?' demanded Freeza.

'Later, later.' he said with a smile, 'Right now I bet you want to taste your first meal.' Freeza was about to reply in the negative but his stomach rumbled and he had no choice but to follow Peaya out when she motioned him to do so. Daemon watched them exit and waited till both were out of earshot before turning to the creature next to him and saying, 'Fit the other's with mind control chips, programmed to obey me. Programmed to guard and protect me at all costs.'

'I understand.' Said the scientist and hurried out of the room to carry out his task.

Goma turned away from the scene trying to work out the repercussions of what she had seen and came face to face with, 'Daemon.' She all but screamed.

* * *

Trunks looked at his watch with dread filled eyes. Just one minute left. Freaking hell, why did she have to be so uncaring about her personal safety. 'Goma, ' he yelled as he shook her body. Nothing. Trunks laid her body down comfortable and began to perform CPR. He was not sure if it would help but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Than suddenly her eyes flung open as her lips began to quiver in terror. Trunks felt for a pulse, there was none. Her body was still dead. He wondered what could be so horrible that fear would be reflected even in a soul less body.

* * *

'Daemon.' She hissed out as she took several involuntary steps to try and put as much distance between her and him. Unfortunately, they where now standing on a narrow high plateau, which meant that even while she stood on the edge Daemon was all to close.

He smiled a particularly evil smile as he deliberately closed the gap between them, 'So nice of you to remember me, Goma.'

'How could I forget?' she tried desperately to sound confidant and in control.

Daemon, nodded, 'True. It is said that one never forgets the first person they fall in love with.'

Goma narrowed her eyes and retorted, 'Or their first mistake.'

'A mistake, is that what I am?' demanded Daemon.

'Indeed,' she said with all the courage that she could master, 'a cosmic mistake with whom I mistakenly believed I was in love with.' In one shift move Daemon was right in front of her.

She gasped and stepped back, nearly falling of the edge but Daemon caught her and brought her against him. She struggled to get free but Daemon easily controlled them, 'I think you still are in love with me.' He said coolly, confidently.

'Kiss my furry tailed butt.' Said Goma, 'I would rather be bounded to a pig.'

Daemon's eyes narrowed to near slits, 'Who is he?' he demanded. Goma continued to struggle. Daemon looked into her dark, dark eyes and saw the concerned Trunks bending over her cold, cold body. 'The little Saiyain Prince.' he said with a smile, 'You could do far better than an kingdom less vagabond of a Prince you know.' He said as he looked down at her.

'Even if he was a weak, ugly pauper I would much prefer him than a honour less creature whose sand of time has run out.' So saying she smashed Daemon's hourglass. Daemon abruptly let her go as he willed an exit to appear. Goma too wasted no time to get to an exit and leave the netherworld and escape the clutches of Daemon.

* * *

Daemon jerked out of the dead state to find Turles hovering around him in concern. Ignoring his question Daemon slipped into his own thoughts as he said softly, 'Cleaver, cleaver little witch. We will see how you fare when my dear friend Freeza rips your Prince into shreds.'

* * *

Goma came out of the clinically dead status gasping for breath. Trunks moved a way to give her room. Unconsciously slipping into non-caring mode externally. Internally he felt a relief that he could not compare. Internally he thanked Kami with all his heart and soul.

* * *

With Daemon clearly not in need of his assistance any longer, Turles slowly made his way back towards his quarters. He wondered absently if any of the special "memories" he designed for Bulma had kicked in or not. After all, she had been in her lab for a while now. It was than that he heard Bulma scream. All conscious thought vanishing from him Turles ran towards her lab as fast as his legs would carry.

* * *

Bulma was feeling very, very tired. She could hardly keep her eyes open. Yawning loudly she pushed aside the project that she had began. A tool dropped to the floor with a loud clink. Bulma bent down to pick it up. As she was doing so something caught her eyes. She reached underneath the table and pulled out a screwdriver. The driver had dried blood on it. Wondering how that got there, Bulma gently laid a finger on the rusty red smear. Suddenly a sharp pain went through her mind.

The screwdriver fell on the floor with a thud as she clutched her head and saw two dark eyes, set in a face obscured by shadow, crowned with jet black flame shaped hair. 'Vegeta no.' she heard herself scream out in a tone dripping with fear.

A hand shot out and gripped her throat and pulled her roughly to her feet. The black, black eyes stared at her fixedly than the awful voice spoke and chills ran down her spine, 'You know what I love about the female body, anything can go in.'

Bulma screamed as she let go of her head and ran blindly out of the room. She had not gone far when she hit something solid. She shrieked and fell backwards but was caught by Turles. 'What, what is the matter?' he demanded urgently. Bulma only threw herself in his arms and began to cry uncontrollably, 'You had a flash back?' he asked in a gentle voice. She nodded. 'I was afraid that you would. O Bulma I am sorry, so sorry.' He said even as his lips lifted in a faint smile. Everything was going according to plan. Soon Bulma would hate the Prince so much that even if the unthinkable happened and he found them. Bulma would want nothing to do with him.

* * *

'Are you alright?' asked Zarbon as he helped Goma up.

'Yes, I am fine.' She assured him with a smile. Than she turned to Trunks and the smile vanished, 'The curse you have prevents you from reaching your full power potential. I can not lift it just yet.' Than she added hesitantly, 'Goten shares in your curse to an extent as well.'

'What?' Trunks howled.

'He got cursed when the two of you fused. But because you are the source, lifting it from you will free him, as well.' Goma finished a little lamely.

Trunks ventured a glance towards Goten. He looked into his cool blue eyes and smiled, 'See Trunks we are not suffering because of you.'

'I don't know about that.' Said Trunks quietly, 'Had you had access to your full power, perhaps you would have been able to defect Freeza and none of this would have happened.'

Goma shook her head, 'We can be born with all the power in the universe that it would not matter one bit if you did not train to unleash it. What power we have to use depends on our training, our experience, our pain not necessarily what power potential we have.' Goma looked Trunks in the eye, 'Just because you would have had the potential to reach Super Saiyain level seven does not mean you would have. After all you are a hybrid.'

Trunks blinked, 'Super Saiyain level seven?'

Goma nodded, 'You did know that there is the a super Saiyain level for each year the mood used to be absent from Vegitasei and the that the last level, level seven, marked the year the moon arrived?' Trunks stared at her blankly, Goma sighed, 'Well there is. Six levels marking each year the moon is away and one level for the year the moon is present.' suddenly her eyes looked through Trunks as it focused on something not visible to any of the others, 'At the seventh level the Saiyain warrior becomes … something else. At that level not only does the hair, tail and eye of the warrior alters in appearance but the warriors skin itself gets suffused with KI and living energy and becomes over laid with a gold metal armour. At that level the warrior has the capability of killing immortals.' Her eyes focused back on the blinking Trunks, 'But it could just all be a myth, who knows.'

Trunks opened his mouth to speak, but something tripped his KI senses and he whipped his head upwards that he turned to Zarbon and Goten, 'Come on, we are needed elsewhere. Since Goma's not up for much else she can guard Bra's body.'

'Thanks.' Said Goma but did not protest any further, she really was not up for much else. But just as Trunks was about to leave she remembered something, 'But wait. Whatever you do don't destroy the zombie bodies.'

'You could teach us the stun thing.' Zarbon prompted.

Goma shook her head, 'Wouldn't do any good. It only works once.'

Trunks sighed, 'That figures. Life is never simple.'

Goten passed by Goma and whispered, 'We'll be careful not to harm the bodies and I'll make sure that nothing happens to Trunks.'

'As will I.' Thought Zarbon as he headed out the door.

* * *

Pan stirred awake and immediately wished that she was still unconscious. Pain, intense pain raked through her body, pain raked through her soul. She tried not to scream but failed. She screamed out as tears flooded her eyes. Her screams awoke Uubu. He dragged himself to her, 'Pan are you okay?' he demanded.

Pan looked at him with pain laced eyes and yelled, 'What do you think? What were you thinking jumping of Heavens platform when that…that thing drained us and didn't even leave enough KI for us to fly?'

Uubu pulled a face, that wished he hadn't, 'Sorry, stupid question.' He acknowledged, 'Though I do have something to say in my defence. Had I not done what I did we would be dead right now.'

'Right now I wish I was dead.' Pan barked back.

'Well what are you complaining about your Saiyain healing system should have you up and running in no time.' Uubu pointed out.

Pan whimpered as she nodded her head for pain accompanied all her movements. Unable to stay awake any longer Pan slipped into a deep state of slumber. Uubu sighed and settled himself back against the wall of the large tree Pan lay under. It was a spot a bit more exposed than he would have liked it to be. But he needed to conserve his strength. He needed to make sure he was strong enough to fight if anybody tried to harm Pan. He looked at her sleeping form and a twig of pain went through his heart as she recalled the painful moment just after they hit the ground when she had whispered something that sounded like Trunks name. He sighed again, 'Don't worry Pan. You may not love me but I do love you and always will.' He thought as he watched Pan sleep, 'I will not let anything happen to you. I promise.'

* * *

Turles led Bulma to their bed and laid her down. She was whimpered and grabbed his hand, 'Please don't leave me.' She begged.

'I won't.' whispered Turles as he laid himself next to her. Folding his arms around her he pulled her in tight and waited for the next "memory" to kick in.

* * *

Cold, she was cold. But than she was naked. She was naked and lying in something wet. She slowly pushed her aching body up to a sitting position. Her vision was blurry but still she could make out the blood all around her legs. Footsteps. Coming from behind her. Suddenly she felt something connect with painful force against her back. She went flying into the nearest wall. Her body slumped to the base of it as she heard a terrible, terrible voice say, 'Ready to play some more.'

'Vegeta.' Screamed Bulma as she clung to Turles even more.

Turles wrapped his arms more possessively around her and said with genuine grief, 'I am sorry you have to go through this but it can't be helped. Some memories will exist.' He added in his mind, 'And to counter what real memory you that might have survived you must experience the ones I create.'

* * *

It was a sight no one ever thought they would see. Gohan KI blasting a small child to oblivion and laugh like a mad, evil comic book villain. It was a sight the made Goten's stomach turn. He could not believe that his older brother could do that. Landing between him and his next victim Goten screamed, 'Gohan, what do you think your doing?'

Gohan looked at his brother with cold dead eyes and smiled a singularly unpleasant smile. 'What Saiyains are supposed to do brother. Kill.'

Goten winced but countered, 'Who said the Saiyains are suppose to kill? I just met a full-blooded Saiyain who wouldn't even harm a fly.'

Gohan chuckled, 'Don't tell me someone else who hit their head as a child.'

'No.' retorted Goten, 'Her memory is fully intact, but you seem to have forget yourself.'

Goten raised an eyebrow, 'Forget myself? On the contrary I have finally found myself.' So saying Gohan threw a KI blast towards Goten. Goten dodged it. But soon found himself countering punches and kicks directed at him by a brother who took extreme care when they used spar as not to hurt him. But now, every kick seemed intended to take his head off. Every punch seemed intended to push every last ounce of air out of his lungs. As if Gohan could read his mind he said, 'They are little brother. You die today.'

* * *

She still remembered the day Trunks first pulled away from her. It hurt. Her soul had been aching for his touch and he had pulled away, with that cold, cold look in his eyes. That look that he only ever used towards his enemies. With only his eyes he had torn her still beating heart out of her chest and threw it in the gutter like a piece of trash. But that had been only the beginning. Slowly but surely Trunks had led her to the knowledge that he was no longer in love with her. Even went so far as to make her think that all those times that she had believed that Trunks loved her as much as she loved him were false, just fragments of her imagination.

Desperate to make Trunks jealous, make Trunks notice her again. Marron had flung herself into the arms of any man who would have her. That given her looks were indeed great in volume. At one point she had gone so far as to seduce Goten. Which would have worked if Goten did not go to extreme pains to keep that fact from Trunks. Marron herself was so ashamed that she had stooped so low that she did not pursue the incident any further. But by that point she decided that she was too messed up for… anything. So she left. Did some thinking, did a lot of thinking and decided that if Trunks did not want her than she did not want him. She came back, met a nice guy married him and believed herself whole and truly over Trunks.

She was wrong. Her marriage was a sham. She didn't love her husband. She could never love anybody but Trunks. She knew that and as she watched Trunks' relationships collapse one after another she thought that he must still love her. Especially when Goten got married to Bra. But still he pulled away. Still he hurt her.

Screams and cries filled the air as another building was reduced to rubble by the blue eyed female. Children scurried away with fear pasted on their faces. Marron raised a hand and blasted them all to the next dimension. She picked up the grief stricken cries of one of their mother. A faint smile curved up her lips. Finally the world would experience the pain he made her endure. 'Marron!' Cried out Trunks. She raised her eyes to gaze at the purple haired warrior. To speak of the devil.

* * *

Goma sat down next to the stone on which Bra lay. She sat without making a noise for several minutes. But than she spoke up, 'I know you are there so you might as well come out.'

The shadows shifted and a black haired girl stepped out. The girl and Goma studied each other for one long moment. When girl said in a soft, soft voice, 'And who may I have the pleasure of meeting?'

Goma got to her feet and bowed her head slightly, 'Goma the Princess of the Saiyain islanders and you.'

'Kiwi one of the last surviving Cilirian magic users.'

* * *

Marron watched expressionlessly as Trunks landed in front of her. Coming as close to begging as he ever got and asked her to stop this mindless destruction. She thought for a minute than looked Trunks straight in the eyes, 'No.' she said.

Trunks narrowed his eyes, 'Than I'll just make you.'

'Before you do that brat, mind telling us why you have to?' asked a familiar voice from behind him.

Trunks whipped around, and gasped out, 'Dad.' 

* * *

Kiwi and Goma regarded each other for a moment before Goma broke the silence between them, 'So what do you want?'

'I was looking for my friend Marron.' She informed her, 'When I detected your power. It's been so long since I felt the aura of a fellow magic user that I decided that I should come and say hi.'

'O I see and the fact that your friend Marron is now a zombie has nothing to do with your visit to the only other witch that you can sense.' 

Kiwi smiled, 'You are a cleaver one.' She acknowledged, 'Thought I did know the moment I saw you that you could not have done it. Saiyains, despite all their blood lust, make absolutely horrible necromancers. I wonder why?'

Goma shrugged, 'Who cares? The most important think is that it was not me. It was another Cilirian/Saiyain hybrid magic user by the name of Peaya.'

'Peaya,' murmured Kiwi, 'O yes I remember the little witch who was raised by Daemon.'

Goma blinked, 'Daemon raised Peaya? I didn't think Daemon had enough kindness in his heart to take in a poor orphan girl.'

Kiwi smile a hard edged sarcastic smile 'Yes, Daemon can be very kind if he believes that someone can be useful to him.'

Goma nodded her head in agreement than asked, 'So is that all?'

Kiwi nodded, 'For now anyway. I will see if I can locate Peaya and than we can see if we can help each other.' So saying she began to melt into the shadows. 'By the way, ' she added just as the last of her limbs was consumed by the shadow, 'you might want to keep our little meeting to yourself. Trunks is likely to be very confused if you mention me to him.'

'Do I dare ask?' asked Goma but Kiwi was no longer there to answer her questions. Sighing Goma sat back down and said conversationally to Bra, 'Well, princess it seems that your brothers life is far more interesting than I though it was. Feh, mainlanders they have all the fun.'

* * *

'Dad.' Said Trunks fighting a overwhelming urge to go hug him.

'We already covered that point brat.' Said Vegeta, 'What's going on?'

'I was about to return to Trunks the pain he gave me with interest.' Said Marron a murderous gleam in her eyes.

Trunks looked towards Goku, 'Goku you have to help Goten. He is fighting Gohan.'

'What?' Goku screamed utterly confused. But took to the air without a word.

'Brat?' demanded Vegeta again.

'I'll explain everything soon.' Said Trunks just as Marron directed a series of KI spheres at him. Trunks easily dodged or blocked them. But they were soon followed by other as a heated battle began.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he watched the do fight for a moment. Than he closed his and began to power up to Super Saiyain level four. As he did he held out his hand and began to charge up a KI sphere. When he finished charging, he also finished gathering energy for the sphere. Than with one smooth motion he threw the sphere at Marron. It connected solidly and she was knocked a kilometre away, 'You explain everything now.'

Trunks stared at his father's grime, stern face and said softly, 'Not here.' Charging up he headed back towards the location where Zarbon was supposed to be engaging Popo and Dende.

* * *

'Gohan.' Cried out Goku, 'What are you doing?' he demanded as he threw himself between him and Goten.

'What I should have done the day he was born.' Declared Gohan, murder in his eyes, 'He calls himself my brother and yet he allowed that bastard Trunks to toy with my little girl. He knew long before anyone else what was happening between Trunks and Pan and he could have stopped it from going any further, but he didn't.' screamed Gohan, 'Even when Trunks brought dishonour to my family he stood between me and Trunks, protecting Trunks. He is no brother of mine. He dies.' So Saying he threw a KI sphere at Goten past his father.

Goku held out a hand and batted it away from Goten, 'Gohan, this is not like you.'

'Of course it's not.' Said Goten from behind him, 'That witch stole his soul and is now controlling him.'

A low, mocking chuckle escaped Gohan's throats, 'No brother that witch is not controlling me per say. She has only brought out those parts of me that are normally overshadowed by my other side. I have wanted to make you pay for taking Trunks side over that of your own flesh and blood for a long, long time. But weak emotions like love have prevented me from doing so. No more, you pay.' He charged towards Goten again but Goku intercepted him and knocked him unconscious with one punch.

'What is going on?' he demanded of Goten.

Goten stared at the prone body of his brother and said, 'We have to leave him here. Come on we'll go get Zarbon and than I'll tell you everything.' There was a trace of something in his voice that Goku was not sure he liked.

Suddenly, alarm took him over, 'Is your mother alright?' he asked urgently.

'Yes,' said Goten flatly, 'but Bra isn't.' so saying he took to the air.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review to tell me.


	12. Part 3 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She was tired but she didn't want to sleep. She was afraid that if she closed her eyes than the memories would come flooding back. Bulma could finally understand why Turles had made her forget all encounters with Vegeta. She shuddered against Turles as fragments of what she had recalled came back to her. How could she have associated the name Vegeta with warmth and kindness? How could she? He was nothing but an animal. She hated him. She knew that much now. Or did she?

* * *

Pan shivered violently as the wind picked up around them. Uubu inched closer to her, dragging his broken legs, in a make shift cast behind him. His whole body ached in pain from even the slightest movement. But his soul ached to see Pan suffer even the slightest. He laid himself next to her and gently and carefully wrapped his arms around her, hoping that his body heat would provide some comfort to her. It appeared to work for she stopped shivering and snuggled closer to him for more warmth. More comfort. Uubu sighed, it felt so good to hold her. So good.

* * *

Zarbon was restless to get back to Trunks. Which was why he did not play around with Dende and Mr. Popo as much as he would have liked to. He just dodged a couple of Mr. Popo's lightening blasts and knocked them both out. He took to the sky as soon as he was done.

He did not have to go far. He was soon met by the others. 'Zarbon?' exclaimed Vegeta in surprise, 'How did you survive?'

Zarbon smiled one of his present smiles, 'Frankly I am not quite sure. But you Saiyain's are not the only ones with good healing systems.' A menacing growl escaped Vegeta. Zarbon smiled again, 'Peace Vegeta. I am no longer your enemy.'

'What are you doing here anyway?'

'Your son rescued me from' he paused for a minute, 'from slavery. I owe him a life debt. I am here to repay it.'

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him but when he spoke he addressed Trunks, 'You have been busy brat.' He noted, 'Where is your sister?' he demanded after a moment more of staring threateningly at Zarbon. Trunks looked away. Goten's face crumbled in pain and suddenly Vegeta didn't want to know where Bra was.

* * *

The sight had sent shivers up and down her spine. Goten lying seemingly lifeless at her father's feet. Her father with one glowing hand placed disturbingly close to his head. 'No.' Bra had screamed out and threw herself over Goten's prone body, making sure that her father would not be able to throw a KI sphere at Goten with out it going throw her. 'Please, don't.' she pleaded with her father, 'I love him, I'll die if you kill him.'

Vegeta's eyes narrowed to angry slits as he bit out words colder than any he had ever directed at her, 'No daughter of mine is going to taint the line of the royal house of Vegitasei by mating with a low class baka such as this loser.' So saying he kicked Goten hard on the stomach.

Bra cried out once again, 'Don't please don't. You are hurting me more than you are hurting him.' She told him, 'Daddy please, I can't live without him and if you still really, really want to kill him than you're going to have to kill me, too.' Shocked at her declaration Vegeta had given her a look that she will never forget, as long as she lived. It was mixture of disgust, surprise and understanding. Of course he understood. Had he not taken her mother, a weak human, for a mate? She wondered than if he would have taken her as a mate had Vegitasei still been in tack. She wondered if her father would take out his rage on Goten now that she was no longer there to stop him. She wondered.'Goten,' she whispered, 'please be okay. Please don't hurt him daddy, please.'

* * *

Vegeta approached the stone where Bra lay in slow motion. Trunks had cautiously placed himself in front of Goma. He knew his father would not like what he saw and he did not want Goma to get hurt. Vegeta extended one shaking hand and pulled away the cover in one smooth motion. Silence. 'Who did this?' asked Vegeta.

'Freeza.' Said Goten in a barely audible whisper.

He covered her up again than slowly Vegeta turned away from the body. He walked a few steps away from the stone and began to scream and shout, 'Where were you brat?' he demanded of Goten as he charged up a KI sphere, 'You were supposed to protect her.' So saying he flung the sphere at Goten but Goku batted away. 'You,' he turned to Trunks, 'she your little sister you should have been there for her.' With movements they could not even follow he flung a KI sphere at Trunks. If it had hit it would have disintegrated Trunks on the spot, but Zarbon who had been moving to stand between Trunks and Vegeta took the entire force of the sphere and sizzled to ashes were he stood.

'Zarbon.' Cried out Goma and Trunks in unison. But the still fuming Vegeta soon diverted their attention.

He was still screaming and charging up. Goku was charging up also meaning to intercept Vegeta before he killed anyone else. But he didn't need to do anything. Vegeta suddenly collapsed to his knees as and he whispered, 'I am her father, I should have been there for her.'

Concerned Goma and Trunks began to step forward. When suddenly Trunks stepped on something hard and slippery tripped but recovered before he hit the ground. The object slid back and hit Goma on the foot. 'What's this?' she wondered. After examining it for a moment, 'Look as if it came from inside Zarbon.' She began to wipe away the blue blood that covered the four-cornered star like object. As the blood disappeared it revealed that the object was cut from a solid black of emerald. Goma's eye brows knitted together as she inspected the gem. Unknowingly she channelled at bit of living energy into the object. Suddenly the centre of the gem began to glow and before anybody released what was happening a bright green light engulfed as both she and the object vanished from into thin air.

'Goma.' Cried out Trunks, 'Wherewhere did she go?'

* * *

'Oh Vidal,' said Chichi as she helped her daughter-in-law do some cooking, 'I am so worried.'

'Don't worry.' Said Vidal with a smile, 'I am sure they will all be fine.'

'I doubt that very much.' Came Peaya's voice from the doorway.

They both whipped around. But before either could react Peaya brought out a whip and began to swing it over her head. She cracked it towards them and managed to wrap it around Vidal's arms. Vidal screamed as she felt her youth get sucked out of her by the black whip of death. In what seemed like matter of seconds to Chichi, Vidal was reduced to dust. Too shocked to even react Chichi did not resist Peaya when she grabbed her hand and began to pull her out the door. It was doubtful whether she heard Peaya when she said, 'Don't worry you will soon join her but I think I am going to make your husband watch me suck the life out of you. Perhaps than he and all those other idiots will understand that they are no match for Freeza, that they are no match for Daemon. After all, he hasn't even summoned Shiva yet.'

* * *

'Are you all right?' asked a soft, quiet, familiar voice.

Goma slowly pulled into consciousness. She gentle opened her eyes and found herself staring into two bright blue ones, 'Trunks.' Overjoyed she flung her arms around his neck. Flustered and a little confused Trunks returned the embrace more out of reflex than anything else, 'I thought I would never see you again.'

Trunks turned his head to look at her pleasant face buried in his neck and said softly, 'As flattered as I am at finding such a beautiful girl fling herself against me I must ask who are you?'

Goma blinked. It was than that she began to detect subtle differences in Trunks' life force. She pulled away and became aware of her surrounding. All around her lay the ruins of civilisation as well as that of nature. It was like a war had or was raging on. A war in which the parties did not care if any living thing livid by the end of their bloody conflict. She turned slowly back to the man she had just now been hugging. He was beyond a doubt Trunks. But there was something off about him. His eyes did not dance with the subtle signs of mischief that colour the character of the Trunks she knew. It was cool, calm and coloured by a kind of longing. 'Who did this?' asked Goma making as gesture towards the ruins.

'The androids.' Said Trunks as if that answered the question.

Goma knitted her eyebrows, 'The androids?'

_Trunks looked at her with tired eyes as she taunted him about being the Saiyain version of a bunny rapid. She was telling him how she could understand why her sister was his father's favourite child. When Trunks rolled his eyes and said, 'If we are playing who is my father's favourite child that Mirai Trunks wins hands down.' _

_'Mirai Trunks?' asked Goma._

_Trunks sighed, 'Sit down and I'll tell you.'_

'You're Mirai Trunks.' Goma said, her eyes bright with realisation.

Trunks' eyes narrowed as realisation began to dawn on him, 'I take it to mean that you are from the parallel dimension that I created when I went back in time.' Goma nodded.

* * *

His thoughts were jumbled and quicksilver. Where was she? Why couldn't he sense her? How did she disappear like that? Poor, poor Zarbon, I told you shouldn't be with me. His attention was drawn back to the present by his father's voice. 'Kakarott, what's the matter with you?' he demanded as he watched Goku's face go through a myriad of emotions.

'Chichi,' said he at last, 'she in trouble.'

Goten was also beginning to pick it up, 'Probably dead by now.' He said heartlessly, 'She was.' He pointed to Bra's body.

'I can't give up hope.' Said Goku as he took of. See that he had nothing to do here Vegeta followed.

Goten walked sulkily to Bra. Vegeta's little outburst reminded him how much of a failure he had been. He kneeled next to the stone and said mostly to himself, 'I didn't deserve her. She was always too good for me. She had everything, beauty, brains, strength, money, I didn't have anything to give her. But she said that I did. She said that I had my protection to offer her.' Tears began to stream down his cheeks, 'I couldn't give her that either.' Trunks looked at his best friend unsure of what to do. So he just stood there silently watching Goten cry. The only other thing he wanted to do was sit down next to him and cry his own eyes out. But that would be a waste of energy. He had to find something to do. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

'Pan and Uubu,' he exclaimed, 'we forgot all about them.' So saying he took of to see if he could locate them. Ruthlessly pushing all thoughts of Goma aside. After a moment, Goten too took to the air. Gohan's words came back to him as he flew. Perhaps he could at least redeem himself in his brother's eyes by finding his only daughter.

* * *

Goma sat in silence for many minutes after she had told Mirai Trunks the basic outline of how she met the other Trunks and everything that had happened on Earth, trying very hard to determine what that thing was that teleported her here. Suddenly she remembered, 'The Zargrion crystal!' she exclaimed.

Trunks raise his eyebrows, 'The what?'

'The Zargrion crystal. It makes sense. You see Zarbon's people were the known as the Zarges. They were very good scientist who had a very beep spiritual side as well. They developed this device that combined their scientific and spiritual sides. It was activated by living energy and could teleport people from one dimension to another.'

'Okay,' said Trunks, 'but how did it end up inside Zarbon?'

'Well I once heard a story that when Freeza came to purge the Zarge home planet they hid many of their smaller, more important devices inside powerful infants, who they knew Freeza was likely to take to join his army. Zarbon must have been one of those infants.' Goma continued thoughtfully, 'Which would also make sense why he was able to survive he hole in the stomach your father gave him on Nemek. The Zargrion crystal would have been able to give his not too bad healing systems the boost that it needed to keep him alive till he reached the pod. Where enough healing devices would have existed to heal him significantly.'

Trunks thought for a while than asked, 'How old am I in your dimension?'

'About thirty five, I think.'

Trunks nodded, 'So the crystal is not a time machine.'

Goma looked at him, 'You of all people should know that there is no such thing as a time machine only dimensional teleporters. I mean for time machines to exist the universe would have to be how do I put this singular?' said Goma uncertainly.

'I think I know what you are saying.' Said Trunks, 'For time machines to exist the Grandfather paradox would have to be true.'

'The Grandfather paradox?' wondered Goma.

'Yes, it says that if go back in time and kill my Grandfather before my father is born than my father is not born. Thus I am not born. So I cannot go back in time and kill my grandfather thus my father is born and I am born and thus I can go back and kill my grandfather. So you basically get stuck in an infinite loop.' Said Trunks and looked to see if she understood.

Goma nodded, 'I understand. The only thing is that you and I know that if you did go back and kill your grandfather that you would end up creating two dimensions, one in which you do exist and another in which you do not.'

'Preciously, thus I see your point when you say that time machines don't exist.' Said Trunks thoughtfully. 'So where is the crystal now?' he wondered.

'It's probably here somewhere.' Said Goma as she looked around uncertainly, 'It's definitely on earth and in this dimension.' She stated with confidence. 'But that's about all I can really say.' She said as her face fell.

* * *

Trunks and Goten scanned the area around Kami's look out, inwardly cursing themselves for forgetting all about their friends. Suddenly something tripped Trunks' KI senses. He came to a screeching halt. 'Goten,' he called out, 'Do you feel that?' he asked of his friend.

Goten pulled up next to him and after one intense moment of concentration nodded, 'Yes, I do.' Turning to the general direction, 'It's coming from over there.' He pointed down towards a thick patch of forest. Trunks nodded and head in that direction with Goten close behind him.

* * *

Goku was not heading for his house. There was no point to it. He knew she was not there. But he did know where she was however. Chichi's distress was hitting his senses in waves. Vegeta followed without question. To him this was one way of keeping his mind off he didn't even want to think about it. He closed his eyes briefly and saw the face of his little princess float up into his mind, he shook his head only to be confronted with another only slightly different face. He had lost both his women. His beloved daughter and his beloved wife were both somewhere he could not reach. But he vowed inwardly, he would get both of them back. He could get both of them back. Specially now that Turles had, brought Bulma back from the dead. He wondered what she and Turles were doing and felt his stomach knot. Some how he knew we would not like the answer.

* * *

Wrapped up in the arms of her lover Bulma quietly reflected on the strange memories that have been flooding her mind. They were confusing, hurtful but must be faced if she is to get free of them. If she could get free of them. Turles had told her that they would lessen in intensity and frequency as time went on. But she needed to be strong till than. Bulma sighed as she brought herself even closer to Turles. She could be strong with him by her side.

Turles smiled a faint smile. After years of suffering he finally had his reward. But he was going to have to work hard to keep her, his. A small grimace crossed his features as he remembered something about his schedule for the day. He had a meeting with Daemon later on, where that obnoxious bitch Shiva would be present. How he hated her. Closing his eyes he mentally checked the timepiece on the wall behind him. Well, he still had couple of hours before he had to go anywhere and she was right here, so

* * *

Mirai Trunks led Goma back to capsule corp. as he contemplated the problem at hand. Goma had informed him that the Crystal generated an electromagnetic pulse that could be detected by machines. But she was not entirely sure on the frequency of the electromagnetic pulse. The only thing she could tell him was the pulse was beyond Saiyain senses. Which basically boiled down to the fact that it was not in the visible spectrum or the infra-red and ultra violet regions for Saiyains did have rudimentary abilities to detect ultra violet radiation as well as infra-red radiation. It was not dangerous as such, Goma assured him. Which indicated that it was probably had wavelengths greater than the exhibited by infrared radiation. Okay, so that just left microwaves and TV and radio waves and what not. He was going to have to find a way to filter most of them out and here he thought fighting the androids was hard. Trunks sighed as he and Goma landed softly just outside capsule corps, next to Bulma's grave just as the sun began to set.

As Trunks always did, he kneeled next to her grave and observed a moment silence in which he remembered her. Sighing, he stood up and motioned Goma to follow as he walked inside to his lab. Goma followed after she paid her own silent respects to the Queen. 'It's going to be quiet a busy night.' Trunks informed her, 'But if I pull an all nighter and the androids stay occupied else where than I should be able to come up with something that detects this rather interesting crystal by morning.'

Goma looked at him thankfully, 'Yes, that would be good. The sooner I return the better.'

Trunks nodded as he said unemotionally, 'Impatient to get back to your Trunks.'

Goma shrugged, 'I suppose.' But than added with a smile, 'Why? Are you jealous or just keen to get rid of me?'

Trunks laughed a slightly uncontrolled laugh, 'Jealous yes. Keen to get rid of you no. After all you are the first person I have seen for a long, long time.' Said Trunks as he turned to look as Goma, open admiration in his eyes.

Goma tried not to flinch. Trunks had that look in his eyes. It was an inherently Saiyain look. With the lack of females in Saiyain society Saiyain males tended to take record time in deciding that they were interested in someone and even less time in getting very, very serious. Trunks, her Trunks, having been raised among an abundant number of females did not appear to exhibit that characteristic of the Saiyain race. But apparently, this Trunks did. Trying to change the subject Goma prompted, 'I thought that when you came back from the other dimension you were strong enough to defeat the androids. What happened?'

Trunks' face took on a wary cast, 'I did. But every time I do, someone rebuilds them. I don't know who is doing that but who ever it is, they must be very, very powerful, for the androids don't seem to turn against them.'

'And I take it that they have pretty much killed of all the humans.' Stated Goma intently.

Trunks nodded, 'There are many still alive but they pretty much just hide up in the mountains or amount the ruins of one of the larger cities. The androids don't bother with them much anymore. They just come straight after me.' He said warily.

Goma thought for a moment and said to herself as her eyes fixed themselves on the ground, 'You should be cursed as well. Which means you too are prevented from reaching your full potential. But the other Trunks is Super-Saiyain level III and from what I heard from the him the androids should be chicken weaklings compared to you.'

'They are.' Stated Trunks indifferently, 'It takes me no more than ten minutes to turn them back into nuts and bolts. It's just freaking annoying to fight them over and over.'

Goma appeared as if she did not hear him and continued, 'So whoever is rebuilding them must only intent them to be distractions. Huh.' Suddenly her eyes snapped up, 'How are you at sentimentality?' Trunks raised an eyebrow, Goma clarified 'Do you have a problem with torture?'

'Depends on who is being the tortured.' Said Mirai Trunks indifferently.

Goma smiled, 'Good. I hope the androids do attack tonight.' Trunks blinked as she continued with a devilish smirk, 'After all, I am an islander and interrogation is our speciality.'

Trunks shook his head as he remembered something Goma had told him earlier, 'You mean torture is the islander speciality.'

* * *

He could feel it. The approach of two great powers. Uubu slowly hovered up and stood with his feet dangling below him. He couldn't actually stand, his legs were still broken. Turning his head upwards he waited for the warriors to arrive with a cold stone expression. Soon two bright stars appeared on the horizon, approaching with ever increasing speed towards him and the still unconscious Pan. But Uubu no longer worried about the approaching fighters. He knew it was Goten and Trunks. Trunks, well at least Pan would be happy.

Trunks and Goten pulled up in front of Uubu, 'O Uubu, you don't look so good.' Commented Trunks as he tipped a glance towards Pan.

Uubu smiled, 'You wouldn't look to good either if you fell from Kami's watch towel.' He commented. Goten and Trunks did not acknowledge his humour.

Instead Goten supported Uubu's body against his and said softly, 'Let's get them back to the cave.'

Trunks nodded stooping to gather Pan up in his arms. As he slid his arms around Pan her eyes fluttered open, 'Trunks,' she cried out in joy, as Uubu turned his head away, 'I called you, did you here.' It was Trunks' turn to look away. Pan sighed and commented, 'One more piece of evidence that we are not bonded, aye?' So saying she wrapped her arms loosely around Trunks' neck and allowed herself to be carried away.

* * *

She was waiting for them. Chichi was on the ground, crying her eyes out. 'Chichi.' cried out Goku as he rushed to her side, 'Are you alright?' he demanded urgently.

'O Goku,' said Chichi as she flung herself into Goku's arms, 'I am so glad to see you.' Than she remembered the scene at the house with Vidal and added urgently, 'Goku that whip, that whip she has can drain the life out of you. She did that with Vidal. She killed Vidal.'

Goku looked at the women dressed in black from head to toe with narrow eyed scorn. The woman laughed, 'What uncle, now your going to kill your only niece, just as you killed your only brother?'

'So it's true, ' said Vegeta as he landed next to Goku and Chichi, 'the Cilirian bitch of Radditz's was caring his spawn and I thought when Nappa asked my permission to kill her, he was just being jealous.' Peaya fumed in anger as Vegeta inspected her closely, 'Though I shouldn't be surprised you look like your mother. Well, your mother with Radditz's hair that is.' Vegeta's face took on a malicious cast as he added, 'You know I am disappointed. I was hoping for a worthy advisory but all I have is a mutant spawn of a chicken-weakling and a bitch who never knew her place.'

Peaya gritted her teeth together as she forced herself to calm down. Than with her rage under control she said coldly, 'I am glad you came as well my Prince. Now I get to kill two birds with one stone.' So saying she cracked the powerful and dangerous whip towards Vegeta. But it was deflected by a Vegeta's KI shield.

'Kakarott,' Vegeta communicated telepathically, 'whatever you do don't let that whip touch you.'

'I understand.' Said Kakarott as he stood protectively in front of Chichi.

Peaya snarled as she once again tried to land a lash on the Vegeta and Goku's unmarred face. The two warriors separated and tried to attack her from either side. But the Necromancer cracked the whip towards Vegeta as she threw a KI blast towards Goku. Vegeta dodged the whip and Goku batted the blast away. Changing direction they tried again. Peaya realising they were a little to close for the whip to work, threw it up and got ready to fight them hand to hand. Goku was the first to get near her, so Vegeta pulled back and gave Goku room to fight. A fierce hand to hand combat began. Due to Goku's superior fighting skills Peaya was forced to be defensive. But she blocked Goku's blows with an easy that she should not have had for her battle power was no where near Goku's. As it happened she could not sustain the strength to block Goku's blows for long and soon found herself lodged in the side of a mountain. 'That was too easy.' Mused Goku.

A low, rumbling laughter drifted from the newly created gorge, 'O, but this can only work to my favour.' Peaya pulled herself out of the mountain and mentally called for her whip. The black whip of death flew into her hand. She grabbed it and lashed it out towards Chichi.

'Chichi,' screamed Goku as he threw himself between the whip and his mate.

'Now how did I know you were going to do that?' wondered Peaya as it wrapped around Goku's arms. Goku screamed and fell to his knees as the whip began to drain the youth and vitality from him. Peaya laughed menacingly, 'It's pay back time.'

But suddenly something impacted with tremendous force against her stomach. Knocking the breath out of her. Peaya looked to she a white boot heading towards her head. She barely dodged that one but did not even she the punch directed at her face. Her head snapped back as she fell on the ground with a growling, angry Vegeta standing over her. Too injured to fight properly, too close to use the whip and too angry to think straight Peaya teleported out. 'Cowered.' snarled Vegeta angrily as he turned to regard the prone Kakarott and felt his eyes widen. Kakarott's ebony hair was white as snow. The smooth, tight skin and muscle of his arms wrinkled and saggy. Kakarott raised his head to look Vegeta in the eye. Vegeta took an involuntary step back. His face was sufficed with wrinkles, his eyes clouded with cataracts, 'Vegeta,' he whispered in a voice cracking with age, as he struggled to breathe, 'what is happening to me?'

* * *

Mirai Trunks was nothing like her Trunks. Goma decided as she sat on what used to be Bulma's bed, wearing one of Bulma's old night-dress. There was something hard and cold about Mirai Trunks that her Trunks, the one she loved with all her heart did not posses could not posses. She wondered absently how he had become so cold. She wondered what these walls have seen. It she was anybody else she would have had to be content with just wondering. But she didn't have to be content with just wondering. Slowly she placed one of her hands on the wall nearest to the bed and whispered, 'Tell me. Tell me your secrets.'

* * *

'I am sorry, mother.' Said Trunks as he kneeled next to a dying Mirai Bulma. 'I have failed you.'

Mirai Bulma looked at her only son with dying, fading eyes, 'Failed me how? You have defeated the androids, you have given the survivors hope. You have avenged your father. You have not failed me.'

Trunks looked away, 'I wish I didn't have to thought. The androids turned good in the other dimension, why did it have to be so different in this one.' He sighed as he added, 'Besides they keep coming back and I can never find out who s rebuilding them. The number of survivors are decreasing by the minute. I was not able to find a cure for you in time. No, mother, I have failed you.'

'Trunks listen to me.' Said Mirai Bulma sternly, 'Youre my son. I love you very much, you did not fail me and I bet that wherever your father is, he is very, very proud of you.' Trunks smiled slightly at that, Bulma smiled as well, 'Good bye Trunks.' She whispered as her eyes drifted shut.

Trunks sat in silence for many minutes. Than finally he pulled a sheet over Bulma's face as he whispered, 'I never thought that I would look forward to the androids coming back but with you gone they are the only reason for me to live.'

* * *

Goma turned away from the wall and came face to face with Trunks, 'What were you doing?' he asked softly.

Goma looked into those cold, cold blue eyes and blurted out, 'The androids are not the only reason for you to live. You can't possible believe that.'

Trunks' eyes widen as he said, 'Only once in my life did I say that. It was after my mother's death.'

'You don't believe that do you?' she demanded.

Trunks shrugged, 'Why shouldn't I?' he wondered.

'Because' Goma could not find an answer that she liked. So she did what she would have done if the Trunks before her was the Trunks from her dimension. She kissed him. Slowly and ardently.

* * *

No sooner had they got Uubu and Pan settled in when Goten suddenly turned his head towards the sky and proclaimed, 'Something is wrong with dad.' Pan uttered a low pained sound of agreement. 'I have to go.' Said Goten as he sprinted out the door. Trunks had half a mind to follow him, but knew he could not leave Uubu and Pan alone. Sighing, Trunks turned and regarded his to prone friends. Their conditions involuntarily brought his mind back to Goma. She could have healed them in a jiffy if she were here. But she was not, though something she made could still help them. Turning to the corner where Goma had put her little black backpack full of her potions and stuff, Trunks began to look for a large green bottle. She showed to him when they were on the ship. It contained a healing potion a drop of which could cure the most stubborn wound. As he looked for it, he wondered where she was, what she was doing. He hoped that she was alright.

* * *

Goma pulled away from Mirai Trunks with a jerk, 'I am sorry' she began to say, 'I shouldn't have done that.' But Trunks was not listening to a word she was saying. He was still dazed from the kiss, her taste still lingering. He had to have another. He reached out and pulled her against him and kissed her again. Goma wanted to protest, to pull away but she didn't. She couldn't, it just felt so nice. But as Trunks hands began to roam she did pull away. 'I really shouldn't do that.'

Trunks sighed, 'I suppose you shouldn't.' he admitted. He looked at her with those cold, cold blue eyes and said softly, 'I hope he knows what he has, what I would kill to have.'

'Funny, he is envious of you.' Remarked Goma.

'Why?' wondered Trunks, 'My entire family is dead. I have no one. I have nothing to live for but to fight the androids, why would he be envious of me?'

'You are a strong fighter. You graceful yet deadly, your calm and cool, youre a gentleman but you can be'

'Cold hearted murderer if the situation demands.' Trunks completed for Goma, 'Yet I would give it all up for something else.' He finished cryptically. Well, not entirely cryptically the look he levelled at Goma was a clear indication of what he wanted.

Goma turned away, suddenly fully aware of the transparent nature of her dress, 'Is there something you wanted to tell me?'

'Yes.' Said Trunks, his tone slipping into professional mode, 'I am finished. In the end it was not as hard as I thought. As soon as I started the broadcasting signals form the few remaining TV and radio stations I picked up a distinct pulse that was unlike any that should be present on earth so I guess it the thing that will take you back to him.' He said with out much heat.

Goma turned to reply but at that minute two figures crashed through the wall and stood before Trunks and Goma. 'The androids?' wondered Goma.

'The androids.' Said Trunks.

Turning to Trunks the baby faced blond girl chimed, 'Miss me lover boy?'

Despite everything that had happened Goma could not help but say, 'Trunks I know this is non of my business but please tell me you didn't have some sort of orgy with these two.'

Trunks jumped at the comment, 'Yew, Goma please. Nobody is that desperate.'

'Why you little how dare you insult my sister?' so saying android 17 charged towards him as 18 faced of against Goma. In no mood for toying around Trunks knocked 17 out with one punch. Goma sensing that she was no match for 18 used her stun to knock her out.

Looking down at their unconscious bodies, 'Goma you do know that the androids have higher physical tolerance. I mean they are going to recover in under a minute.'

Goma blinked, 'Physical torture? Who said anything about physical torture? Mental torture is far, far more effective.' A malicious smile graced her face, 'Wouldn't it be interesting to see what their life was like before the number?'

* * *

Goten stood stunned for many minutes just taking in the sight of his father, old and feeble, his mother crying uncontrollable over his body. 'O Goku, you shouldn't have done that.' she sobbed. Than an moment of intense anger over took her as she screamed, 'That bitch, she killed Vidal. She turned her to dust and now, now she is trying to kill my Goku. She deserves to die.'

'Chichi.' Said Goku softly. Chichi's face fell and she collapsed into a heap next to him and began to sob uncontrollably.

'Don't just stand there, brat.' Vegeta barked at him as he himself struggled to come to terms with Kakarott's altered state. Snapping back to attention Goten marched over to Chichi and gentle pulled her into his arms. Vegeta scooped up Goku in his arms and headed towards the sky, calling behind him, 'I am not hiding from anyone. We are going to Capsule Corp.'

Goten nodded and began to head in that direction, silently wondering why he was destined to let does he loved down. Something hardened inside of him, 'The damage has been done.' He told himself sternly, 'All I can do know is undo it as soon as possible.' His face set itself into stern lines as he added, 'And I can make sure nothing like this happens to Trunks.' Than grimaced, 'Of course if he doesn't find out soon what happened to Goma, something far worse than this will happen to him.'

* * *

Trunks checked the controls of the stasis device one last time. The two androids were suspended in mid-air inside the powerful magnetic field that, by interfering with their internal mechanism, kept them in a sort of an android version of a coma. Turning around Trunks came face to face with Goma typing away excitedly at his laptop. The light from the LCD screen fell over her features giving her soft looking lips a deeper shade of pink. Her black eyes were lit up from the inside Trunks averted his eyes and asked in a tone of professional curiosity, 'What exactly are you planning on doing anyway? I mean you do realise that these androids were made from nothing? I destroyed whatever biological components were present in the original androids when I destroyed them. In fact other than the exterior skin in the only biological component present in them.'

Goma look up from the screen, 'Yes, I kind of gathered that much. But you wrote here that the personality displayed by subsequent androids were remarkable reminiscent of the original androids.'

Trunks blinked, 'You managed to access my password protected, encrypted data flies on the androids?' he exclaimed. Goma nodded. Trunks took in a sharp breath and smiled, 'I guess I shouldn't underestimate you should I? Yes the behavioural similarities were startling.'

Goma nodded to herself than continued, 'In my dimension she,' Goma pointed to 18, 'had a daughter. Which means that the original androids reproductive systems were intact. Which meant there was a lot of hormones running around in her system. Logic systems, like computers, don't like hormones much. They tend to give rise to illogical behaviours. Which meant that at least in her original version her brain, her biological brain, was what governed her actions. The implication of this is simply that memories from her life would have been somewhere in her mind and if the subsequent copies shared there behavioural patterns than a full neurological map of the original androids must exist somewhere.'

'So?'

'So somewhere in her artificial neural network exists the memories of her life before the number. I can bring them out using a little bit of living energy and this program I am constructing out of one of your mother's half-completed project.' She said.

'My mother?' he took in a breath as he realised which one she was talking about, 'I forgot all about that one. Yes, that should have no problem interfacing with the androids main operating system. But to locate the actual memory cluster would still be a daunting task.'

'That's were the magic comes in.'

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review to tell me.


	13. Part 3 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There were a couple of reasons why Turles absolute hated Shiva. The one he remembered as soon as she stepped into the room was that she could turn him into crisp in her sleep. Shiva was a tall female with great presence. She had reddish brown hair and emerald green eyes. She liked to dress in tight shine red pants and gold and red flame designed top. Red coloured her fingertips and lips, in fact there appeared to be a sort of reddish glow about her. Not surprisingly when she powered up her aura was also red. She smiled at him sweetly but maliciously as they both waited for Daemon to meet them in one of his lavish offices. Turles gave her his best snarl and turned to glare at the door through which Daemon was suppose to enter. Why did Daemon want him here anyway? He and Shiva usually held their conferences in private.

Turles, however, did not have to suffer for much longer. No sooner had his chain of though ended that the door was thrown open and Daemon stepped in. Both of them gave a respectable bow. Daemon nodded in acknowledgement, 'Is it done?' he inquired of Shiva.

Shiva nodded, 'Yes, my emperor. The Planet Pandora has been claimed.'

Turles jumped, 'Pandora, as in the home planet of the Sorceress Pandora?'

'The one and the same.' Came Shiva's soft voice.

'But that's impossible. I mean Planet Pandora is small. No larger than the earth's moon in fact. But the Sorceress Pandora is one of the strongest witches around. Defeating her is'

'Beyond the capacity of any Tsufurun?' offered Shiva. Turles turned away, 'Well be that as it may Saiyain, I did defeat her. Her body is in deep freeze as we speak.'

'You are preserving her body?' Turles addressed Daemon.

'Yes I am.' Said Daemon, 'I have plans for that body. In fact, that is were you come in. I want you to make sure that non of herabilities leave her body.' Turles nodded in formal acknowledgement of the order and began to back away, when Daemon added, 'And Turles, never call a Sorceress a witch. They differ in a most fundamental way. Witches can't be brought back using such magical devices as Dragonballs but Sorceress can be.'

* * *

Goma looked up from the computer screen with a strange gleam in her eyes. 'I think she is to be a better candidate for this procedure.'

Trunks nodded and put in some commands to wake her up but still keep her limbs paralysed. 'We have some questions for you.'

A low chuckle erupted from her, 'You think I am really going to tell you anything.'

'You know, I really doubt whether your childhood was a happy go lucky time.' said Goma casually.

'What do you mean?' she demanded.

'Who is rebuilding you?' asked Trunks. She smiled and turned her head away.

'Fine.' Said Goma, 'Let's find out what your childhood was really like.

* * *

They played in the green field like they always did. Two children, one blond, one a brunette. But they could see the sky going dark, they knew they had to go home soon. They didn't want to go home. Especially not when the sun was just setting. Daddy would come home, just now and that was not a good thing.

As dusk settled firmly the two children made there way slowly to the small grey building. Dread washed over them as they did so. They could hear the crashing of plates, the loud voices, the screams and cries. Their parents were arguing again. They always did. They always ended the arguments the same way. Their mother would be on the floor her face black and blue and he would start on them. His blows hard, fast and never missing the tender parts of their bodies.

They looked at each other with their cool blue eyes. Neither said a word but a decision was reached. They were not going to let him hurt them again. Turning away from the house they two children ran towards the rapidly darkening horizon. They rather brave the cold than the blows.

* * *

18 whimpered out aloud, she knew what was coming next. She didn't want to relive it and reliving was more than an accurate description of what was happening. She could smell, taste, hear, see, feel the events of so long ago. She didn't want to and Goma knew that, 'Tell us who rebuilt you and you won't have to remember.' Silence, 'Fine, be like that. We are not the ones suffering.'

* * *

If someone had told them that there was a place worse than what they used to call their home, they would not have believed them, that is till they found it. It seemed to them that everything that was horrible in the world had found their way to the streets and back allies of what was at the time the Western capital. Dank, dark and dirty the shadowy neither world of the large, sprawling city was the home to them for what seemed like eternity.

Pain, horrible pain was caused her by the men she had to be with to buy the food they needed to survive. Pain caused by blows from people who picked fights with them for trivial reasons. There were escapes from the pain, though they were only temporary. They came in the form of powders and tablets. But they were hard to get and in the end they harmed them even more. In the end there was no escaping the pain. Except

* * *

'Stop it, stop it.' She screamed, 'I'll tell you. I'll tell you all.'

'Than tell us.' Said Trunks coolly. Goma shuddered. There was coldness about Trunks that scared her, that reminded her of someone she really didn't want to remember.

'It was a witch called Peaya.' She said, 'She rebuilt us to keep you busy while she works on some secret project. She can't be killed. She wears this cloak that prevents harm from being done to her.'

'Sounds like the life cloak.' Said Goma thoughtfully.

'The life cloak?' prompted Trunks.

'A magical cloak that can restore youth and renders the wearer of the cloak immortal. It is the companion of the death whip, which is a whip that can drain youth and thus reduce people to dust in a matter of moments. The death whip can kill immortals. Thus the effects of one can be undone by the other. The creator of these two devices intended it to be like that.'

'But'

'But five years ago the devices changed hands. During this period there was a brief struggle for the devices, for they were being acquired by someone who many a people did not want to control these disturbingly powerful devices. In the struggle in my dimension the life cloak got destroyed. I think it is a safe assumption that in this dimension it was the death whip that was destroyed.'

'Two questions.' Said Trunks after a moment, 'Who is this Peaya character? And how do we defeat her?'

Goma closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment than said, 'I can feel her. I know where she is. I'll tell you who she is on the way there and as far as how to defeat herwell lets just say that the key to defeating anybody wearing the life cloak in power.'

Trunks arched an eyebrow, 'Power?'

Goma nodded, 'Yes the life cloak and the death whip are passive devices till you power them with living energy.'

* * *

The rain fell softly outside as the two twins sat across from each other, two glasses filled with water in front of them. The boy reached into his pocket and brought out a black bottle. He poured some of the purple liquid inside into the two glasses. Each picked up the glass and smiled at the other. The boy whispered, 'No one can hurt us anymore.' And drank the purple liquid. The girl nodded and followed suit.

* * *

18 watched Goma and Trunks leave, totally forgetting about her and her brother. She closed her eyes and triggered the internal self-destruct mechanism. That was one of the few functions Trunks left at her disposal. The explosion would be dampened but it would be enough to destroy her and her brother. That was what she wanted. That was how he wanted it, 'No one can hurt us anymore.' She whispered.

* * *

The explosion rocked the building. 'Damn.' Screamed Goma and began to head that way.

Trunks grabbed her by the shoulder. 'It was probably just 18 self-destruct mechanism. That was the only explosive device she had at her disposal. There is little you can do about that now.' Goma looked away. Suddenly feeling as if she had killed someone. 'You didn't.' said Trunks flatly and resumed heading out. Goma blinked. Trunks could hear her thoughts? Shaking her head to get rid of the absurd notion she began to follow him out. After all, the only way this Trunks could hear her thoughts was if he too was bonded to her, which he wasn't. So he must have just guess what she was thinking.

* * *

Trunks handed the clear vile containing the green liquid first to Uubu and than to Pan. Both took one gulp of the rather tasty fluid before passing it back to him. Trunks replaced the vile back into the small velvet box he took it out from, anxiously wondering if he had given them the right potion. But his worries were soon eased as he watched the outer wounds of his friends disappear. Soon Uubu was no his feet going throwing increasingly complex kicking and punching routines in an effort to find out if he truly was completely healed. Pan on the other hand was happy just happy to stretch for a while. Finally Uubu spoke, 'Wow that liquid did the trick and it tastes better than Senzu beans as well. We really should find out how to brew that.' Trunks smiled softly at the implied witch joke.

He had told them about Goma and the reaction from both was as he expected. Uubu was ecstatic that he had found someone. Thought Trunks had tried to convince him otherwise, Uubu knew that look in his eyes too well. He was accustomed to seeing it in his own whenever he thought of Pan. He had seen it in Goten's when he was looking at Bra. He had even seen it in Vegeta's bottomless black eyes and Goku to exhibited that intense look from time to time when talking about Chichi. Uubu knew that finally after all these years his friend had finally found someone. He could not remember how Trunks had acted with Marron. He was too young back than, but he had once heard Goten say that there was a brief period when Marron was Trunks entire universe. He certainly never looked at Pan like that and Pan knew it, too. She reacted to the intense look in Trunks eyes by scowling darkly and informing him that she did not trust this Goma creature and that she would be keeping a very close eye on her. That was exactly what Trunks expected her to say. Which was why he did not even bother listening to her properly.

But had he bothered to look at her he would have noticed a subtle change in her expression. She was not as jealous as she would have been before. The events of the pass few days made her realise something. During the semi-coma, while her body tried desperately to repair itself, Pan had thought of Uubu. Trunks had slipped into her mind from time to time but only because she was detecting his KI subconsciously. Which is why she whispered his name when she and Uubu hit the ground. Which is why she had called to him. But of course he had not heard her. His mind blocking her out effortlessly with the mental shield that was rigidly in place, since his first meeting with Goma. Saiyain mental shield tended to be very, very strong. Goma usually kept her weaker because it helped her pick up the distress of her patients. Which was one of the reasons why she heard Trunks' thought when she first met him, though it was not the only reason.

The sound of displaced air brought their attention to the mouth of the cave. Goten entered hastily. Seeing the newly healed pair he nodded approvingly, 'Good you are healed. Things just got worse.' And proceeded to tell them of what had happened.

* * *

'Looks like we maybe able to kill two birds with one stone.' Commented Trunks, 'That dimensional wrapping stone thing is also here.' He said as they landed softly outside the large rock cave just outside of the Western Capital.

Goma grimaced, 'I should have known that the stone would windup here. He was said to have a device that located magical items.'

'He? I thought we were dealing with a she.' Said Trunks suddenly suspicious.

'We are.' Said Goma internally cursing herself for letting that little remark slip. She did not want to tell either of the Trunks about Daemon, for she saw no way of doing so without telling them about what had happened between the two of them.

Trunks narrowed his eyes as he studied her closely. She winced at his intense scrutiny but thankfully it was over soon. Turning his gaze towards the cave mouth, 'So do we have a plan?'

Goma's eyes glittered, 'Let's just say that someone is going to get in touch with her inner child.'

Trunks blinked and began to wonder what that cryptic remark meant when a tall, black haired woman wearing a think green velvet cloak burst out of the cave. She gazed first at Trunk and than at Goma and than back at Trunks. 'You should not have come here little prince.' She said coolly, 'But now that you are here, get ready to die.' So saying she raised a hand glowing with KI. Trunks slipped into a fighting stance automatically.

Goma, however, just held up her hand without much interest and let out a large burst of white light. Knowing nothing can harm her Peaya did not even bother blocking it. But as soon as the energy engulfed her she knew what Goma was doing and began to scream and trust wildly. Trunks blinked once more in utter confusion. When the light finally parted there was no woman but a small, loud squirming infant. Trunks blinked again and stared at Goma, 'Power,' she said with a shrug, 'the more power you give the cloak the more of you years it takes off.

Trunks found himself smiling a faint, amused smile, 'You are evil.' He said.

'Thank you.'

* * *

Pan sat down stunned. Could her life get any worse, 'My my mother is dead?' She whispered.

Uubu was not feeling any better, 'Goku-sama'

Trunks did not know what to do. He wanted to say something comforting. Something to give hope but his mind was drawing a blank. What could he say? What could he do? Finally he ventured, 'We will make everything right.'

'How?' Pan snapped, 'Dende is a walking corpse, as is my father. My grandfather, the strongest fighter in the universe is too old to fight. My mother is dead. We have a homicidal bitch with a whip that can suck the life right out of you fighting alongside Freeza. You, Goten and even Vegeta are too distracted by other things to fight properly. So tell me again how we are going to make everything right.'

'Well, you can tell me what the problem is and maybe, just maybe I will be able to help you.' Came a soft, gentle female voice. Goten whipped around to see Goma standing in the cave entrance with a faint smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Mirai Trunks watched without expression as Goma feed the infant a honey coloured syrup, explaining that it would erase all her memories so she could start fresh again. Hopefully this time around making better life choices. The syrup also had a mildly narcotic effect on the child and it went to sleep promptly. Grinning broadly she wrapped the child up in some soft cloths she found lying about and put her in a large comfortable looking bed that formed part of the many furnishing of the cave. Obviously Peaya had been planning on staying for a long, long time. Indeed she had lived here for a while. But why?

With the child under control Trunks and Goma began a through examination of the cave. Goma had already gone through a far amount of Peaya's herbal and other magical accessories supply in order to make the syrup. She concentrated on the remaining supplies as Trunks examined the mechanical devices she had used to continuously rebuild the androids. 'You were right.' Said Trunks as he punched in keys and called up the database files on the androids.

'Ha.' Replied Goma, momentarily distracted from trying to open a richly decorated medium sized wooden box she found, well hidden among Peaya's equipment.

'She had extensive neurological map of the androids brains.' Said Trunks as he studied the files.

'O that's nice.' She replied a little absented minded as she tried to force the box open. Finally she forced the lid of its hinges and sent it flying across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into a thousand pieces. Trunks looked at her surprised and smirked a little, 'A little impatient aren't we.' He said his tone amused.

But Goma was abruptly not finding anything funny, 'The power's that be have mercy on us all.' She whispered as she pulled a small round mostly white object out of the box.

Trunks' eyebrows forked together as he made his way to her and looked at what she was holding. The perfectly round object fit perfectly into Goma's palm. It appeared to be a bone white rock save for that fact that one side of the ball had four red stars set on a background of glittering gold. Trunks' eyebrows went almost to his hairline, 'That is not what I think it is, is it?'

'It depends on what you think it is.' Said Goma softly, 'If you are thinking that it is a half rejuvenated Dragonball than you are right.' Said Goma as her eyes screwed closed, 'I should have guessed that that would be the only reason she would spend such a long time here. I should have known that that would be the only reason she would not kill you as soon as she got here.'

Trunks blinked, 'I am totally confused.'

Goma sighed, 'Let see, if I can explain this. If the creator of a given set of Dragonballs dies before passing on his Dragonball guardianship to someone else than the Dragonballs turn into rocks. These rock however can be turned back into Dragonballs. But that process would need lots of time and energy, living energy. Peaya was not strong enough to fight you without living energy to aid her in her battle. The problem with fighting with living energy, if you are not channelling it thought something like the death whip, is that you can never be sure if the person you are trying to kill is actually dead. If Peaya fought you herself she would have revealed herself and in case you survived the encounter would have had to deal with you again and perhaps again. It would have thus been an useless waste of living energy. Living energy that could be better used in making the Dragonballs shine again.'

'But why?' wondered Trunks.

'I don't' suddenly Goma's legs gave way, Trunks caught her in his arms before she hit the floor, madly wondering what was going on. Cool, cold blue eyes greeted her. Blue eyes that reminded her of Mirai Trunks just for a moment. There was another aspect to the eyes that neither of the Trunks she knew could have. The blue eyes' greeting her were laced with cruelty. Goma backed away and gasped, 'Daemon.'

Daemon looked at her with unflinching eyes and uttered in a horribly quite voice, 'Give me the whip, Goma, before I forget I love you.'

Goma looked down to her hand. She was clutching the death whip in her hand. Abruptly she realised that she was back in Daemon's palace. Reliving an event that occurred five years earlier, when she had blindly followed him to his home world believing herself to be in love with him. But once there she had seen Daemon for what he truly was, a black hearted, manipulative villain whose only goal in life was to acquire as much power as possible. She could never love such a man. Saiyain mainlanders had done some pretty ugly things in their time. Islanders themselves had torture methods that would make even Freeza shudder but they had limits, they had bounds. Daemon had none. Which was why she joined forces with the small band of warlocks who had journey there shortly after herself, meaning to stop Daemon from getting the death whip and the life cloak. She knew better than anyone Daemon should never posses either.

'No, freaking way.' Said she firmly. 'And if it is so easy for you to forget that you love me than you do not truly love me at all.' Daemon bared his teeth and began to growl menacingly, abruptly reminding Goma that Daemon's race like those of the Saiyain's were also were-being, werewolves to be precise.

'Than you die, Saiyain.' Said Shiva as she raised her palm glowing with bright red energy.

Daemon whipped around to face Shiva, who was standing a little way of from him. At the same time he heard the unmistakable whine of KI energy. He turned to see one of the other Warlocks in the middle of the process of destroying the life cloak. He also heard the noise coming from Goma's direction and knew that she was in the middle of doing the same.

_Growling, Daemon threw himself between Goma and Shiva's powerful fire attack that burnt Daemon's back through a heat resistant vest and a KI shield that would have survived Vegotte's most powerful attack. In one smooth motion he ripped the whip from her hand and turned to face the startled wide-eyed Shiva. 'Kill them.' He said as he jerked his chin towards the Warlock who had just destroyed the life cloak, 'But keep your hands off of her.' Nodding Shiva complied. Howling Goma tried to go to help her friends. But Daemon grabbed her and pulled her to his chest and kept her there till the number of screams equalled the number of warlocks who had dared challenge him._

_He let go of her than. She collapsed at his feet sobbing uncontrollable. He looked down at her with his cold, cold eyes and said coolly, 'Get out, before I do to you what I did to your friends.'_

_Goma pulled herself to her feet and headed out the door. She stopped when she reached the door and said without looking at him, 'If any part of you really does love me than please for the sake of that part leave my people alone.' So saying she left the room, the planet, him. Vowing never to come back again. Hoping, praying that the obsession that Daemon had with her would soon subside._

Growling, Daemon rushed towards the warlock who was destroying the cloak. He grabbed the warlock by the neck and snapped it like a twig. As the lifeless body hit the ground, a brood curdling scream came from behind him. Daemon turned around to see Goma and the whip get reduced to ash by Shiva's powerful attack. Daemon screamed in rage. Shiva stepped back, eyes wide and staring. Daemon released a powerful blast of white energy from his mouth that froze Shiva were she stood. Literally. Daemon staggered to the pile of ash and collapsed next to it. He stayed in that prone position till the sound of footsteps made him rise. The newcomer was Peaya. Daemon looked at her with appraising eyes and whispered, 'Are you familiar with the Dragonballs?' She nodded, 'Do you know how to make a set shine again?'

Peaya shook her head, 'But,' she added, 'I can try and I am sure I can succeed. Given enough time that is. We could use a set that is still functioning, like the Nemek Dragonball set, if you are in a hurry'

'Time is not a problem.' interrupted Daemon, 'I rather wait to get my own set, that I am the master of than have to use a set via a talking tree. No, I want you to go to Earth and rejuvenate the set there, and I do not care how long it takes. I will need them to wish away the asteroid cloud that protects the Saiyain islanders from the jaws of the wolf.' Peaya nodded and began to back away, 'And Peaya,' she stopped, 'Take the life cloak with you. It is useless to me now.'

* * *

Goma opened her eyes and found herself gazing into the cool blue depths of Trunks' eyes. Peaya was screaming in the background. 'Are you alright?' Trunks asked softly.

'I will be in a minute.' She said with a smile, 'Don't worry I just had an enlightening vision.' Trunks nodded, helped her to her feet and went to see what Peaya was screaming about now. Goma turned to the table were a number of scrap paper and two pencils lay. She picked one up and began to jot down co-ordinates. She knew she was dead in this dimension as soon as she realised that it was the life cloak and not the death whip that had survived. But still to see it play out like that was unsettling. When she was done she reached for the Zargrion crystal, that also lay on the table. 'You are leaving.' Said Trunks, his voice resigned but laced with pain, as he appeared behind her cradling the infant Peaya.

Goma nodded weakly, 'I have to.' She reached for the life cloak and put it on saying, 'Better to have balance in one dimension than imbalance in two.' Turning to face him, she handed him the piece of paper she was writing on, 'Please Trunks take Peaya to this co-ordinate. It is a small planetoid just outside of the Bucchi system. You will find many of her people, your people there. You wanted a reason to live. Well here is a reason. The last surviving Saiyains are being threatened by a force of pure evil. That is what I saw in my vision. They need someone to protect them. They need their king. So please got to them, help them.'

Trunks took the piece of paper from her and asked in a low voice, 'Will you be there?'

Goma smiled, 'Well, I am a Saiyain.'

Trunks smiled back and said softly, 'Tell Trunks never to let go of you.' Goma smiled and powered up the crystal. A green light engulfed Goma. When it parted Trunks and the baby were alone.

* * *

Goma was the subject of the intense scrutiny of all present in the cave for an agonisingly long time. Finally Goma asked, 'So what's been happening?' Goten was about to reply when she continued, 'It'll be easier if I read you thoughts.' So saying she closed her eyes and concentrated on gathering the information. 'My, my you guys have been busy.' She commented after a moment. 'Well, it's a good thing I brought this back with me. So saying she shrugged off the cloak, 'This will restore you father.' She informed Goten.

'It, it will.' Goten stammered out. Goma nodded once. Goten smiled a faint smile, 'Well looks like you can make everything better.'

'Not so fast, uncle.' Pan cut in, 'Can that thing restore my mother?' she demanded.

'No, but we will find a way to restore Dende or whatever his name is and than we can wish back you mother.' She said cheerfully. Pan was at a lose to reply.

Uubu found himself smiling faintly. It appeared to him that Goma had a way of bring hope into the most hopeless of situations. 'I am sure we will.' He said softly mostly to Pan.

Finally Trunks' voice was heard, 'Where exactly have you been?' he demanded coolly.

'O in Mirai Trunks' dimension.' She said with a bright smile on her face, 'Apparently the stone inside Zarbon was the Zargrion crystal. It's dimensional teleporter. It warped me to his world. But while in the warping process it slipped out of my hands and landed somewhere else on the planet. It took me a while to find it.' She said. A mischievous glint lit up her eyes as she continued, 'Not that I minded the wait. I mean, Mirai Trunks is such a good kisser.'

'He kissed you.' Screamed Trunks in bare controlled fury.

'His lips are so soft and taste.' She continued, totally ignoring Trunks outburst of rage, 'He knows exactly where to place his hands and' Trunks shut Goma up by covering her mouth with his. The kiss was long, deep and passionate. Uubu could not help but glance at Pan. To his surprise Pan showed no sign of pain from Trunks' action or malice towards Goma. For the first time in a long time hope dawned on Uubu. Maybe, just maybe Pan had finally gotten over Trunks.

Slowly Trunks pulled away, leaving Goma totally breathless, 'Well, tell me now that Mirai Trunks is a better kisser.' He challenged smugly.

That remark was a mistake for Goma was not one to back out of challenges, 'Of course he is.' She said sweetly, 'He knows how to use his tongue.'

Trunks let out a fierce growl. Pan rolled her eyes, 'Trunks do you realise how absurd this is, you are jealous of yourself.'

After a moments thought Trunks admitted the absurdity of situation to himself, however, he still added with the utmost seriousness, 'If he ever touches you again I will tear him limb from limb.'

Goma pounced on the remark like a prowling lioness, 'What do you care if Mirai Trunks touches me?' she wondered.

Trunks opened his mouth to answer, than closed it than opened again. Finally he turned his back to her and crossed his arms and said, 'I don't. Come on, I thought we were going to Cap. Corp.' so saying he headed out the door. Pan and Uubu followed without question.

Goten first went over to Bra's body and gently uncovered her face. Gentle pressing his mouth to her forehead he whispered, 'I will get you back soon, my love.' And followed the exodus out of the cave. Goma stayed were she was.

* * *

'I like her.' Said Uubu once they were all outside. Trunks snorted.

'I like her, too.' Admitted Pan reluctantly, 'She has something special.' That earned another snort from Trunks as he took to the air. Grinning the other's followed. Determined not to think about her Trunks did not notice that she was missing. Which was exactly what Kiwi wanted.

No sooner had she felt the others leave that she entered the cave herself and found Goma gathering her things with an annoyed expression stamped on her face. 'Nice to see you are back, Goma.' Said she quietly.

Goma whipped around to face her, 'You.' She exclaimed, 'I almost forgot all about you.'

Kiwi made a mock sad face, 'I am hurt.' She said, 'I had something for you.' She informed her.

'What?' Goma demanded.

'I was going to tell you the location of Freeza's ship and the whereabouts of your Queen. But I have since found out that you were Daemon's lovers. Now the question is can I trust one of his bitches?'

Goma's eyes narrowed to near slits, 'I am not his bitch. I hate him with all my heart. I will not betray anyone to him, I rather die first.'

Kiwi arched one of her eyebrows, 'Perhaps so. But it is said that once you have been with a wolf you cannot settle for monkeys.'

Goma began to growl fiercely and spit out between tightly clenched teeth, 'If you are going to tell me something tell me. If not than get the hell out of here and let me work in peace.' So saying she turned her back pointedly to Kiwi.

After several moments of silence Kiwi finally spoke up, 'Look, I am not sure whether or not I can trust you, but I have till choice in the matter. I dont want to reveal myself to the prince if I don't have to and no one else in that little party knows me. Besides' she added as Goma turned to face her, 'you are soul bonded to Trunks so you are unlikely to side with Daemon where he's concerned.'

Shocked to her core Goma took an involuntary step back. 'I am soul bonded to Trunks.' She repeated dumb founded.

Kiwi nodded, 'Don't tell me you didn't know.' She said, 'After all who's mark did you think that little T on the back of your left hand, that only shows up during the full moon, is?'

Unconsciously Goma began to rub the back of her left hand. Suddenly something became disturbingly clear. Mirai Trunks would have been soul bonded to her version in his dimension. But she had died before they ever met. Trunks was about thirty-five, this was the age in which the madness that resulted from not finding ones mate first set in. But the universe is not as cruel as it appears. As soon as she set foot on that dimension Trunks soul bond would have morphed and transferred to her. O great, a homicidal werewolf was just waiting to whisk her away to his earth and never let her out. She had a soul bond with Trunks of this dimension and a plain ordinary Saiyain bond with Mirai Trunks. Could her life get any more complicated?

'Goma are you listening to me.' Kiwi demanded, snapping her attention back to the present. 'Catch.' Two crystal disks made there way like Frisbees towards her. Goma caught them with little effort. One had etched on it a picture of Turles and Bulma kissing passionately. Above their head were stars forming the co-ordinates of their current location. The other had etched on it a picture of Freeza's ship and showed the orbit it was following. The constantly changing numbers in one corner of the disk pinpointed the exact location of the ship as it followed its orbital course. Goma looked up intending to thank Kiwi but she was long gone.

Suddenly two strong arms turned her and brought her face to face with to clear blue pools. Trunks looked her up and down making sure that every single hair was were it was supposed to be. 'What's the delay?' he demanded haughtily.

'I was just getting my stuff together.' She said weakly.

Trunks' attention was caught my the two discs in her hand, 'What are these?'

'O this is the location of you mother.' She said handing that disc to Trunks, 'And this is the disc that tells us where Freeza's ship is.' Trunks looked at the two discs in turn. Both of them confused them. Where did they come from? Why was his mother kissing Goku? Isn't his mother dead? So how can she be with Goku? He looked at Goma expecting some answers, 'The discs were given to us by a friend who would like to remain anonymous. Don't ask me to explain about your mother and yes, the discs are magical.'

Nodding Trunks put the discs carefully in Goma's black bag and slung it over his shoulder, 'The moon is out.' He informed her, 'I hope you can control your Oozaru state.'

'I can.' She said as she followed him out.

* * *

It was a sight Vegeta never thought he would see. An Oozaru flying under the light of the full moon. He had a strong urge to pinch himself. He didn't have to, for thought Goma did try to land softly there is just so softly a giant fifty-foot monkey can land. A small quake resulted from Goma's landing that nearly knocked Vegeta of his feet. That was enough to convince him that he was not dreaming. Trunks landed just next to the Oozaru and said in an amused tone of voice, 'Capsule Corp. is big but not that big.'

'Ha, ha. Very funny.' Said Goma as she closed her eye and concentrated on throwing the switch in her brain that will allow her to turn back to her usual self. The giant monkey began to shrink and change in front of Trunks eyes into the familiar form of Goma. Vegeta walked to them and Goma immediately hit the ground.

Vegeta blinked, it had been so long since somebody kneeled in front of him. 'Get up brat.' Said Vegeta in this royal tone of voice, turning to Trunks he commented, 'So this is the islander I have been hearing so much about. Uubu and Pan of all people have been going on and on about her. They claim,' Vegeta turned back to Goma, 'that you can restore Kakarott.'

'Yes my Prince.' She said softly.

'Shouldn't that be king?' wondered Vegeta.

'Not till you reclaim the islander throne.' Vegeta snorted, 'Do you want me to restore Kakarott now?' she asked. Another snort, which Goma took to be an affirmative. Smiling she walked past Vegeta towards the Capsule Corp. main complex. But stopped as something dawned on her, 'I have a disc that tell of the location of Bulma at this very instant.'

Vegeta jumped, 'What?' he screamed, 'You know where she and that bastard Turles is?' he demanded.

Trunks and Goma both blinked. 'I'm missing something aren't I.' Observed Trunks.

'Well, yes.' Said Goma, 'Do you want it now?'

Vegeta had to fight a strong impulse to tell her to give him the disc and than to grab the nearest spacecraft and go after her. But he knew he could not do that. How could he face her without first avenging the murder of his little princess? So he shook his head, 'No, not know. I will wait till Freeza is rotting in hell before I go after Turles.' Looking at Trunks' confused face Vegeta added, 'Your mother has been brought back from the dead by a Saiyain named Turles. He is Kakarott's half-brother. He has given your mother a body but has whipped her memory clean so now she thinks she is his mate and not mine.' Pain, unbelievable pain seeped into Vegeta's voice as he spoke. Sear astonishment began to radiate from Trunks. He was so astonished that he did not know what to say or what to do.

Goma's voice reached him as if from a distance. 'O I doubt very much if all her memories have been wiped clean. There are some memories that are just too warm to blot out.'

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review to tell me.


	14. Part 3 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She brushed her hair tentatively as she tried to forget the horrible memories from before with limited success. Her hands were still shaking. Putting her brush down she accidentally cut her hand on the sharp nail file that lay on the edge of her dresser. The file hit the floor with a metallic clink. Annoyed at her clumsiness she put her bleeding finger in her mouth.

Flash. Dark smouldering eyes gazing down at her as she gazed down at her bleeding finger. It was shortly after her return from Nemek, shortly after the first time she asked the Saiyain Prince to come live with her. She had never before seen the Saiyain Prince smile not smirk but smile in amusement lacing his voice he said, 'Silly human can't even use your puny knifes without cutting yourself.' Bulma turned away from him, with humph. Low chuckling came from deep his throat when he unexpectedly grabbed her hand and licked the blood off of it. When it was clean and the wound had stopped bleeding he let go of it and walked back into the house.

Bulma blinked, what the hell was that? She wondered. Why did it suddenly make her feel warm and fuzzy? She shook her head. She was confused, very confused. She closed her eyes and thought of the only thing she was sure of these days. Turles love for her.

* * *

She covered him up with the cloak and gently laid a hand on his chest. Slowly the hand began to shimmer with white light. The white light spread over the cloak and began to seep into Goku's body. Soon his grey hair began to return to it's night black norm. The wrinkles disappeared and his flawless Saiyain skin returned. A minute more and Goku was back to normal. Much to Chichi and everybody's delight. 'Gee, I can't thank you enough.' Said Goku, 'It really stinks being old. I finally understand how Master Roshi felt.' Everybody chuckled weakly.

But the grime reality would not let them stay distracted for long, 'So what do we do?' Trunks wondered seriously.

'Don't worry.' Said Goma cheerfully, 'I have a plan.'

'We are listening.' Said Vegeta.

'Well, while flying over here I saw some KI blasts off at a distance. Suffice to say the Peaya's zombies are still in action. It's just that she is blocking our KI senses and so we can't detect them. I don't think Peaya really wants them to fight us just yet. I guess she is afraid of loosing them. It would be hard for her to make more.'

'Get to the point.' Barked Vegeta.

'The point is we have to reverse the zombie effect'

'We already know that.' Vegeta pointed out, noting the curious gyrations in Trunks KI, 'Given how much you talk I have no idea how you slipped detection in the cave.' He said, suddenly remembering that his first encounter with the curious Goma was in the cave where his little princess now lay. Trunks took in a breath sharply as it dawned on him that his father like everybody else was testing Goma to see if she was indeed worthy of him. It occurred to him that the test should really be the other way around.

Goma too took in a breath than smiling a bright smile tried again, 'To reverse the zombie effect we have to restore their souls. The souls are probably in Freeza's ship. I can teleport up there, now that I know where it is, and retrieve them. Meanwhile, you guys need to restrain the zombies. The zombies are lashing out against people they had nasty feelings for in life as well as strangers. With strangers it is simply a matter of following orders. But with people they knew it is more a matter of revenge. That's why Marron was most violent against Trunks.'

'So the zombie condition has the sort of similar effect as the dark water mist that Garlic JR. used.' Said Goku thoughtfully. Goma blinked in non-comprehension.

'Don't worry about it.' Said Trunks dismissing the little comment.

'Okay, ' she said, 'now where was I yes. So the key to restraining the zombies is to go after the zombie with the least animosity towards you.'

'I see.' Murmured Trunks, 'Okay so Goku should go after Gohan. Daddy should go after Marron. Uubu can handle Piccolo. Pan and Goten can surely handle Dende and Mr. Popo.'

'Why do I have to go after that weak pathetic bitch?' growled Vegeta.

'Because you are the only one Marron does not hate with all her guts. Besides you did kill many of Dende and Piccolo's people so they do have reason to hate you and besides Mr. Popo and Marron are pretty much in the same league.' Trunks pointed out calmly. Vegeta snorted and the other nodded their agreement. 'Great and I'll accompany Goma.'

'Why do I have to be stuck with you charming company?' wondered Goma sarcastically.

Trunks smiled, 'Because I live to annoy you.'

Goma rolled her eyes, 'Well, let's go.' So saying she grabbed Trunks' hand and teleported out.

'Please don't hurt Gohan, Goku he doesn't know what he is doing.' Said Chichi sort of begging.

'Don't worry I won't.' he said cheerfully.

'Enough talk, let's go kick some ass.' Said Vegeta as he took off by the nearest window.

* * *

This was supposed to be a stealth mission. Thought Trunks as he blasted a mucus-dripping blue creature into a nearby wall with a loud KI blast. Not to mention serious. He added in increasing annoyance as he turned to look at Goma playing with Freeza's men. Literally.

She had levitated six of the warriors and were spinning them and making them follow a circular path singing, 'Little Freeza's men go round and round, round and round, round and round. Little Freeza's men go round and round all around the room.' In a sickly sweet childish voice.

'Will you stop that?' growled Trunks. He just could not understand her obsession with things that go round and round. He had discovered it when he walked into find her mesmerised by a bunch of swirling light dots. In the end however it was just one more thing he liked about her. It always amazed him how people like her, Goten and even Marron and Bra to an extent could be happy with such simple things.

Goma looked at him slightly miffed raised the warriors to the ceiling and slammed them to the ground. The warriors lost conciseness upon impact. 'You are so impatient.' So saying she began to lead the way down the long circular corridor of Freeza's ship, 'I was thinking,' she said as the turned a corner, 'That we should leave a note for Freeza challenging him to fight us tomorrow at a remote location or something. It could end this thing rather quickly.'

'You mean he isn't here?' asked Trunks, whose KI senses where still blocked.

'I doubt if we would be able to walk around like this, especially given a amount of noise we have made, if he was here. No, he is probably in the other ship.' She said indifferently.

'Fine, my father and Goku should be able to make short work of Freeza no problems.' He said cheerfully. Goma looked away, she did not like the feeling she was getting in the aftermath of her decision.

'This is the place.' She said psychically as she and Trunks came face to face with a solid metal door that did not obediently slide open, like the rest, as soon as they stood before it. 'Peaya's in there, damn I knew I should have brought the Life Cloak.'

'To late for that now.' Said Trunks as he got ready to kick the door down. Suddenly his KI senses kicked in. Suddenly he felt the KI signatures of all his friends alive and not so alive. Suddenly he knew for sure that Freeza was indeed in the ship on earth. Suddenly he knew that rapidly fading Peaya was not alone on the other side of the door. 'What the hell?' he kicked in the door and found himself confronted by the most gruesome ugly scene he had ever seen.

* * *

It was a side effect of pairing that the people the living z-warriors were sent to fight were absolutely no match for them. Well, almost no match. Piccolo did manage to break Uubu's arm before he finally managed to knock him unconscious. Feh, for an ageing crone Piccolo certainly puts on a good fight. Thought Uubu as he carried him back to Capsule Corp. Surprised at his lack of respect, Uubu shook his head and audible apologised to Piccolo. 'This is what I get for hanging out with the Prince of all Saiyain's.' he said to the unconscious Piccolo as he thought of Trunks and the amount of respect he was inclined to show the most eldest and respected of people. Uubu briefly wandered how Trunks would have turned out if he had actually been raised on Vegitasei. Probably just the same with an even nastier attitude and even more women fawning over him. He decided. 'Well at least you don't have Pan's attention anymore.' He said again to himself as Capsule Corp. came into view.

He landed to find Goku and Chichi fawning over the prone body of Gohan, 'Goku I told you not to hit him that hard?' said Chichi angrily.

'But Chichi I didn't.' wined Goku. Thankfully she believed him and did not ask anymore questions.

Vegeta was standing under a tree with a Marron crumbled at his feet. He had hit a little too hard. Uubu landed next to his master and gently laid Piccolo's body down. Just than Pan and Goten came back with their charges. Uubu raised his eyes to look at his friends and burst out laughing, 'Pan' he wheezed, 'What happened to your hair?'

'He happened.' Said Pan angrily as he pointed to Mr. Popo's body on the ground, 'He threw a lighting bolt at me.'

'Well, ' Vegeta said, desperately trying not to laugh at Pan's up-swiped hair, 'at least you finally look like a Saiyain.' Pan turned around and crossed her hand and 'hmphed'. Suddenly, they felt their KI senses kick in. They knew at once that Freeza was on earth. Goten stood up abruptly with a determine cast to his face. 'Don't bother brat.' Said Vegeta calmly, 'You are no match for him. I have learnt a long time ago that it pays to wait. Right now it will pay to wait for Trunks and Goma.'

* * *

Blood, lots and lots of blood. Peaya's body lay in one corner. Her arm, still clutching the death whip, ripped cleanly from its socket lay a meter away from her. Her body lay near the door. Trunks and Goma had to step over it to enter. Trunks and Goma both scanned the room to look for the other person they had senses but no one else was there. In fact they could not feel anyone save for some members of Freeza's army scattered through out the ship.

Goma got down on her knees and began to check for signs of life. There was one, but it was weak and quickly fading. She extended her hand to her chest to try and heal her. When Peaya's good hand seized her wrist and her eyes flew open. Goma took in a breath and tried to pull away but Peaya held her hand and began to whisper in Saiyain, 'With my dying breath I cast this curse. Mark the day the prince makes love to you for you shall die the day after.' Peaya's head rolled to one side as her hand dropped to the ground. She was no more.

'What did she say?' demanded Trunks. Who had been examining the a row of shelves on the other side of the room full of small growling crystal balls and had not heard anything more than gibberish.

'She said she was sorry for what she had done.' Said Goma as she turned away from her.

'Liar.' Came Kiwi's voice inside her head.

'This was little bit to bloody, don't you think?' asked Goma calmly mentally.

'She attacked me first.' Came the defensive response, 'Anyway, I have separated the soul's of you friends into that little velvet box.'

Goma looked around to find a medium size velvet box on the ground near the shelves. She picked it up and said, 'Your friends' souls are in here. Come on, I am sure we can find a warrior who will be happy to pass our message to Freeza.' So saying she ran down the hall. Trunks briefly stood where he was wondering who was helping Goma out with information before shrugging and following her.

* * *

'Think I should go and get Bra.' Said Goten as if he was going to go pick her up from work or something. A sure sign thought Pan that her uncle still could not except that she was dead. She for that matter was having a hard time dealing with the death of her best friend. But she is not going to be dead for much longer. She reminded herself. Soon Trunks was going to return with the souls and Goma would be able to restore Dende and than they would be able to use the Dragonballs to wish her mother back. She looked up into the sky and hoped that Trunks had succeeded.

Goku reach over and laid a gentle hand on Goten's shoulder and teleported him to his and Bra's cave. They returned in under a minute with Goten clutching her body covered in the beautiful quilt. Pan was suddenly thankful for the covering. She did not think she would be able to stand seeing Bra in the way she was. She had insisted on being put as far away from her body as the possible while in the cave. Trunks had understood and had complied. The thought of Trunks again brought her attention back to the sky. She stared at the portion of the sky where Freeza's ship was supposed to be. The portion of the sky that was suddenly illuminated by a massive explosion'What the hell?' she screamed.

'Nothing much.' Said Goma as she and Trunks materialised, 'Freeza just activated the self-destruct mechanism. That's all.'

Vegeta stepped forward, 'What happened?' he demanded.

* * *

When the communication station beeped into life with a transmission from his ship, Freeza expected it to be Peaya. Thus when he was confronted with cool blue eyes framed by soft lavender locks he felt his eyes go as wide as dishes. 'What are you doing on my ship?' he hissed out when he recovered.

'Toying with you pathetic band of soldiers. Paying out last disrespects to Peaya. You know the usual stuff.' Answered Trunks coolly.

Freeza blinked, than his black line lips parted into a smile, 'So you have finally been able to get rid of the witch. I can't say that I'm sorry. She was getting on my nerves. Always telling me what to do and what not to do. As for my men, well, I always thought they were losers.'

Trunks shrugged, 'Think what you wish, it does not bother me.' he fixed Freeza with a hard edge deadly cold stare, 'I have a proposition for you.' He said coolly.

'I'm listening.' Freeza replied as he lay back in his chair expecting Trunks to beg. Forgetting that Trunks would never ever beg.

'Meet me and the other warriors of Earth tomorrow at a place I shall mark with a blue flame. There we shall battle it out and see who wins this war you have started by attacking us first.'

'Fine.' Said Freeza between clenched teeth, disappointed, surprised and furious at Trunks' bold challenge, 'But I warn you monkey. You will not see the sun of another day.'

Trunks smirk one of those hard-edged Saiyain smirks that sent chills up and down ones spine, 'One of us will not see the sun again.' He agreed.

Freeza was furious. In a calm voice laced with rage he added, 'By the way do say goodbye to my men for me.' so saying he fit a red button on the control panel in front of him.

'Initiating self-destruct sequence in three, two' began to speak a computer voice in the main ship, where all of Freeza's men where stationed. Goma jumped and grabbed Trunks had. 'one, zero.' No sooner did Goma teleport out that the entire main ship exploded in a disturbingly beautiful display of fireworks.

Freeza roared in rage and swore to make the monkeys pay. After several minutes of doing this he calmed down and sat back down in front of the com-console and began to gather his wits about him. He had to report of Daemon and he was not going to like this latest turn of events one bit.

* * *

'Okay so which soul belongs to who?' asked Uubu as Goma gently placed the balls out of the box and on the ground.

'O that's easy.' Said Goma, 'This one belongs to your sister. I know this because this crystal ball has a smaller crystal ball inside to represent the child she was carrying. By the way, I can't restore the child. It will have to be disposed.' She said indifferently, Goku and Goten both winced. 'This one belongs to Piccolo that's why it is tinted with green. This one belongs to Mr. Popo for it is giving of a silver glow. This one belongs to Dende for it is giving of a silver glow flecked with green. This one belongs to Gohan, you can tell because it is giving of a golden glow. Which means that this belongs to Marron.' She took the crystal in her hand and winced, 'My, my.' She mused, 'This is giving of a lot of heat. Marron must have some serious issues.' Trunks winced and looked away.

'Can we get started.' Barked Vegeta not specially interested in the others and only concerned about Bra.

'Okay, okay.' Said Goma. She picked up the ball with Bra's soul in it and kneeled beside her body. She reached into her stomach and brought the child out. She looked at Goten with a questioning look on her face.

'Destroy it.' He whispered, 'She doesn't need to see it like that.' Goku walked up to his son. Silently offering his support. He knew how much Goten had wanted a family. He knew how much he himself wanted another grandchild. He knew how hard this turn of events was for all of them. Chichi looked away as Goma disintegrated her grandson or granddaughter in less than a second.

Goma than proceeded to crack open the crystal ball, much like an egg, on Bra's body. The blue flecked white liquid spread itself over her body. As it did so Goma infused life-giving living energy with it. This brought life back to the lifeless body and Bra's dormant body. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. 'Goten,' she whispered, 'Daddy.'

'I'm here.' Said Goten as he rushed to cradle her in his lap.

'Here princess.' Said Vegeta softly.

'Where were you?' she asked of Goten, 'I called you but you didn't come and Freezamy baby.' She dropped her hand to her belly. She couldn't feel the KI of her child anymore, 'Where is my baby?' she demanded. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks when nobody responded, 'I called you too daddy.' He informed her father between sobs. 'But you didn't come either, don't you love me anymore?' she asked.

'No princess.' Said Vegeta, as he kneeled down next to her, 'No' he didn't know what else to say.

Goma had moved on to the others. They were easy she just had to crack the crystal open. The souls would trickle out and enter their respective bodies. They each woke up guilty and ashamed. The now ex-zombies remembered everything they had done. But all of their attention was soon brought to the sobbing Bra. It did not take her long to gather what had happened to her child. But her friends and family found that they could not master up any word of comfort. What can you possible say to a mother who has just lost her child?

* * *

Overlooked by all the tiny crystal ball containing Bra's unborn child rolled near Trunks' feet. Trunks looked down at it wondering if that was the soul of his niece or nephew. Not that it mattered now. Sighing he lifted his foot every so little and crushed the ball under foot. Raising his head he saw the mass of people gather around Bra, at a loss for things to say, things to do. Turning towards the capsule corp. building he said over his shoulder, 'We face Freeza tomorrow. We should get some sleep and something thing to eat. There will be plenty of time later for shedding tears.'

'The brat's right.' agreed Vegeta, 'Come on,' he said to Bra, 'we will make that puffy white sponge pay for what he has done to you.'

Bra looked up at her father with a cold gleam in her eyes, 'That we will.'

* * *

Daemon heard patiently Freeza's report. When he was finished he fixed Freeza with his cold, cold eyes and said softly, 'Stop them. I don't care how, just do it.'

Freeza nodded in acknowledgement, 'Do you want me to keep the witch alive?' asked Freeza. Knowing well that his master had a think for the onyx eyed female.

Daemon shock his head slowly, 'No, if you can only do one thing tomorrow than make that one thing killing her.'

Freeza blinked in surprise but6 answered promptly, 'I understand.' Signing off he reflected on the strange turn in his master's affection towards Goma, but than shook his head. Were-beings, who can understand them? Governed by the moon, capable of forming the most unbreakable, intimate bonds they, haunted by legends that may or may not be true were a mystery even to themselves. 'Which is why they are so dangerous.' Thought Freeza, 'The legend of the Super Saiyain turned out to be true. I don't even know what kinds of legends the Cilirians and the Tilku have.' An involuntary shudder went through him as he remembered how powerful Daemon was. If the Tilku had their version of the Super Saiyain he didn't want to meet him or her for that matter, ever. A slow smile touched his lips as a thought occurred to him, 'Than again the Tilku weren't exactly a warrior race such as the Saiyains. They didn't have fighting in their blood. They were in essence mearly the universe's most deadly predators.' The smile vanished somehow his thought pattern did not bring the comfort he was seeking.

* * *

Goma lay back on the bed she was given and contemplated Peaya's dying words. She was not particularly worried about being cursed. She held up her hand and began to play with her bracelet. Her bracelet was part magic, part technology. The technology part recorded and analysed the sound bites that it was constantly receiving. The magic part of it allowed it to store far more sound bites than just technology would allow. The magic part also insured that any physical illusion she cast upon herself, like the image of the queen she cast upon herself when rescuing Trunks, could be maintained for six hours with absolutely no flaw instead of the two hours she would only be able to do on her own merit. But most importantly the magic part ensured that she could not be cursed. It was only one of its kind. She won it at a galactic magic tournament. It was famous among space witches. Which was why she could not understand why Peaya wasted her last breath trying to curse her. She could have tried Trunks; she could have tried Goten or even Gohan. But why go for her? Why go for the one person who she must have known could not be cursed? It didn't make sense.

Footsteps, soft and gentle fell on the floor as someone quietly made their way past her room. It was Trunks. She could smell his unique masque scent, she could sense his KI, his life force, his soul. Instinctively she got up to follow him. To see what he was up to, to annoy him a little before she turned in for the night. Failing that she just wanted to talk.

* * *

The room was large and white. The walls were a creamy white, the carpet a thick Persian ivory white. The black forge iron bed had white silk bedding. The windows were dressed in white lace under curtains overlaid with thick, white velvet curtains. The room also contained a large marble table, a walk in closet that had a huge white marble dresser jam packed with make-up and jewellery for all around the world and from different ages. Attach to the room as a bathroom that was almost as large as the room. A crystal vase contained sixteen large stem deep red roses sat at the middle of the room. That was Bra's touch. When Bulma was alive she insured that fresh flowers always occupied the vase. Now it was Bra's duty and she discharged it faithfully.

Trunks walked into the room and passed an amused, irritated, sad look over everything inside the room. Slowly he walked to the window and looked up at the moon. He did not hear Goma walk in. Thought he knew she had. He could smell her sweet scent. He could feel her. She tended to surround his senses whenever she was in the room. It was something he could not explain. 'Very nice.' Said Goma softly, as she smelled the roses, 'Whose room is this?' she asked.

'Mine and my mates.' answered Trunks, 'Who ever she turns out to be.'

'What do you mean?' she asked as she walked up to Trunks.

Trunks turned to face Goma and answered with a wry note in his voice, 'When I turned twenty-five my mother was in full when-are-you-going -to-get-married mode. As a way of encouraging me she created this room. I come here sometimes. No one else does. Well, no one else but my sister when she wants to changes the flowers or oversee the house robots cleaning the room. It's great place to just sit and think.'

Goma turned around and looked over the room, 'I can see why. This really is a nice room.'

'I am glad you like it.' whispered Trunks as it suddenly hit him how beautiful Goma looked in the glow of the moon. 'I am really glad.' There was an undercurrent of something in his voice that brought Goma's full attention abruptly to him.

'What do you mean by that?' demanded Goma, suddenly defensive.

A low chuckle erupted from Trunks throat. He slowly approached Goma and gentle tilted her face and covered her soft lips with his hot demanding ones. A slow ardent kiss entailed. When they finally separated they were both left breathless for just a minute. Trunks was the first to recover and noted in amusement a loose warmth curved around his waist. Grinning he dropped his hand and began to stroke the fur.

Goma's breath was caught in her throat. 'Don't start something you can't finish hybrid.' She managed to rasp out after a moment.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, 'You think I can't finish this.' Said Trunks amused 'Should I finish this?' He thought as that part of his brain that told him to push her far, far away leap up again.

'I don't.' she answered, 'You may be or you may not be able. I don't think you want to know which I think based on your looks.' She said teasingly.

Trunks growled. That does it. He swept her off her feet and headed for the bed. Just for a moment, as he lay her down on the bed, Trunks had that urge to walk away. But Goma smiled brightly at him and began to nibble on his ears. The combination of actions rendered Trunks powerless to do anything but what he set out to do.

* * *

Kiwi looked up at the window of the room that now contained Trunks and Goma and shook her head. 'What?' wondered Marron as she walked up to her with a bundle in her hand.

'I was just thinking how someone as powerful as Goma could forget the story of Azel.' Answered Kiwi.

'Azel?' asked Marron.

'Yes, she was a witch at some king's court a long, long time ago. Well, the king always asked Azel to cast a charm on him before he went to battle and he always won. This one time Azel went to amazing lengths to ensure the king went into battle without her casting a charm spell on him. He lost the battle, lost his throne and came back to her between and broken. With his dying breath he asked her why she had not cast a charm on him. She smiled and told him her secret. She could not cast a charm spell to save her life. She had had vision showing his victory in all those previous battles. Which is why she pretended to cast the charms spell. This time she saw him lose. Which is why she did not pretend to cast the charm spell. After all, she told him, she had to look after her future employment.' Kiwi concluded with a smile.

'So what?' wondered Marron.

'It works the other way, too.' Answered Kiwi cryptically.

Marron stared at her in non-comprehension. 'I don't understand a word you are saying.' Kiwi opened her mouth to clarify but Marron held up her hand and cut her off, 'I don't want to know either. Here is the cloak and the whip. Are you sure you should take it?'

Kiwi took the bundle from Marron, 'Trust me no one will miss it.' She looked into Marron's deep blue eyes and smiled, 'I have to go. I am supposed to meet my lover at a space station in two days time. If I start now he might not have to wait.' She looked at Marron earnestly, 'Take care of yourself and stay away from the battlefield. This is not your fight and besides you are not in Freeza's league.'

Marron smiled, 'Don't worry me Pan and even Piccolo have been sidelined. We are not allowed to step into the battle unless everybody else is well and beaten.' She grinned, 'If that happens we are all screwed anyway.'

Kiwi's eyebrows knitted together, 'Bra is fighting and Piccolo isn't? That's strange.'

Marron smiled, ' If Trunks had his way both Bra and Goma and even Gohan would be sidelined. But Bra wants revenge for her child, Gohan for his wife. Piccolo is getting old and Pan doesn't have enough experience so....'

Kiwi smiled, 'Pan must be unhappy.'

Marron shrugged, 'She is but she does not want to be any bodies way.' She said.

Kiwi smiled, 'Wise idea. I'll see you later.' She said than added in her mind, 'I hope.' And levitated of the ground. Marron smiled and waved goodbye as she sped away. Hoping really, really hard that she will see her best friend of the last ten years again, soon.

* * *

Was that really? That night with the Prince? It must have been. It felt too real. If felt too good. Goma stirred awake and sat up on the bed. A look of consternation went over Trunks visage. He was really hoping that Goma would sleep through the entire battle. No such luck, now. 'Get ready.' He said coolly, 'We have to fight the king of the lizards, now.'

* * *

Freeza spotted the blue flames moments after leaving his ship. It was ignited in relatively, large deep canyon very close to his ship. He dropped down to meet his challengers who stood in a perfect semi circle. All in all there was eight in total. Trunks, Goten, Bra, Gohan, Uubu, Goma, Vegeta and Goku. He did not consider any of them any of them particularly threatening. The only one who gave me half a reason to be concerned was Trunks. Peaya had warned him early on not to under estimate him. She told him that he, personally, had some half-forgotten prophecy attached to him. A prophecy that foretold great power and even greater deeds. But Freeza was also aware of the curse, a low smirk curved his lips. 'Who's first?' he asked savagely.

'Me.' Yelled out Bra and powered up to super Saiyain level I. At her full battle power Bra streaked forward, one hand tightly clenched. Freeza moved out of the way. She saw that coming and countered with turning kick that connected solidly with Freeza's forearm, which he used to block the kick. Than he twined his tail around Bra's leg and pulled her of her feet and slammed her body into Gohan.

Gohan, had seen how unevenly matched Bra and Freeza were. Which is why he had moved forward to take over from Freeza. He grabbed Bra away from Freeza and literally flung her to his brother. Than he began to pound Freeza unmercifully. Blocking every blow that Freeza directed at him and countering each one twice over. Finally he grabbed Freeza by the neck and threw him high in the air. No sooner had was Freeza air born than he moved over him and hammered Freeza into the ground. Freeza suddenly found himself lodged beep in the ground. 'Damn, monkeys.' He cursed under his breath as he began to transform into his second stage.

Gohan was caught totally of guard. He was charging up a KI blast when suddenly something twined itself around his ankles. The ground rushed up towards him as he was slammed repeatedly on the ground and than flung into the side of a nearby hill. He scrambled out soon enough but found that his turn was over. Growling a Super Saiyain level II Goten grabbed the tail and pulled Freeza out of the ground with it like a bird pulls out a worm. Flexing his muscles he ripped the entire thing off Freeza's body. Freeza screamed in rage and lunged towards him. But a Super Saiyain level II Trunks intercepted him and began a series of kicks and punches that ended with Trunks kicking Freeza to Goten, who in turn began to kick the living daylight out of Freeza. Goten last kick threw Freeza high up in the air, he moved to intercept him. But Freeza midway throw his upward flight turned and threw a powerful blast towards Goten. The blast was calculated to disintegrate a Super Saiyain level II. But on a Super Saiyain level III Trunks it did little more than sting, a lot.

'What?' exclaimed Vegeta as he watched his son tell Goten to go and began to match Freeza blow for blow, 'He is reach level III!'

'Of course.' Said Goma as if Vegeta asked if the sky was blue.

Trunks was minus his sword. Since his trip down in hell he found it impossible to wield the wedged thing. Goma told him that the spirit sword had to be wielded with the spirit. Trunks did not have time to learn how to wield it with his spirit. Not that he needed his sword to deal with Freeza, he assured himself, as he pounded Freeza. Landing more blows that he was receiving he forgot that Freeza was still not in at his full power. Freeza however soon reminded him when he suddenly changed and turned the table against Trunks. Powerful KI blasts that he could not block where thrown at him. Trunks soon had a close encounter with the ground. He was struggling to get up when Freeza put his foot down on his back, 'I transform to quickly for you?' he wondered, 'That would be about right. Another bonus of being a clone. Good bye little Prince.' He raised a hand glowing with KI.

All of a sudden a whirlwind came out of nowhere and sucked Freeza into the air. Surprised he looked towards Goma. Sure enough she was glowing faintly of living energy. This could get dangerous. The blue flame from the marker floated up and mixed with the wind current. The swirling flames burnt Freeza were ever they touched. He screamed and used all the power he could master and threw a blast towards her. It was intercepted by Uubu. Who threw it right back at Freeza. It connected solidly but unfortunately it pushed Freeza out of the flame winds. Powering up Uubu charged towards Freeza. A brief battle insured in which Uubu clearly had the upper hand, much to Freeza's displeasure. Which is why he let Uubu get close enough to breathe on his neck and than transformed into his ultimate state. The seer force from the transformation knocked Uubu to the ground and out of action. It was now Vegeta and Goku's turn.

* * *

Daemon was meditating. Tuning his senses to with that of ever flowing steam of living energy in the universe. Suddenly, his eyes flew open. It was time for his plan to go into action. It was time to bring forth the most powerful sorceress the universe has ever seen. If was time to bring forth his new queen.

* * *

They attacked together without meaning to. The action that followed was fast, too fast. Goku and Vegeta were both at super Saiyain level IV. Displaying a speed most apart from Uubu never expected to achieve. The onlooker could see little save KI blasts here and there. Bored with seeing random explosions Goma began to heal the fallen warriors. In little time they were all back to full health. Which was a good thing. Because at that very moment Vegeta and Goku came crashing to earth thanks to a powerful KI blast from Freeza that seemed to indicate him reaching his full power. Goku and Vegeta scrambled to their feet. 'Vegeta fusion. We have to use fusion.' Said Goku franticly. Nodding Vegeta began to do the fusion dance.

Not wanting to have to face Vegotte Freeza tried to disrupt the dance but was stopped from doing so when a Goma used her energy spike attack to send a flurry of energy spikes after Freeza. This gave Goku and Vegeta enough time to fuse into a skinny man whose bones showed threw his skin. It had been a long time since they last fused.

At the sight of his challenge Freeza burst out laughing, 'I think,' he wheezed out, 'You should send for couple of truck loads of does greasy human burgers.' He taunted, 'That should put some meat under your skin.'

'I think you should move it before you turn into Swiss cheese.' Said Goma coldly.

Freeza whirled to find a mass of energy spikes heading his way. He tried to manoeuvre and avoid the spikes but number of them did sting. 'You little witch.' He howled as he charged up a powerful KI blast. Suddenly something made contact with his ribs with breaking contact. He was thrown several feet away.

When he righted himself after putting on his air breaks he Found himself face to face with a very muscular, very powerful, very piss off Vegotte. 'Now you die.' Said the warrior and charged towards Freeza.

A brief bloody battle entailed. Both warriors held back noting. Punching, kicking, KI blasting till finally Freeza was thrown face down on the ground. He was at his feet soon enough. Glaring and cursing at Vegotte. But suddenly he remembered something.

_Daemon looking at him with does cold, cold blue eyes. 'If you can only do one thing tomorrow than make that one thing killing her.'_

Freeza smirked, 'I really didnt like Peaya much. She was the most annoying person I have ever met. But she had some useful things to teach.' He raised his hand, 'Like invisible KI.'

Something tripped everybody's KI senses but it whisked away as soon as it registered. The next thing anyone saw, heard or felt was Goma yelling 'look out' and pushing Trunks away from the path of something that pierced her right through the heart. She screamed and fell on the ground.

'No.' yelled Trunks as he kneeled down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She looked up into his deep, deep blue eyes with, with that look. That look that he had seen so many time his mother direct towards his father. His sister direct towards his best friend. That look that he had been searching for, craving for his whole life and smiled.

'Goodbye hybrid.' She whispered and her beautiful, beautiful body went limp in his arms.

The rest happened too fast for anyone to follow closely. They remembered Trunks scream out his rage as he stood up with KI that seemed too much for his Super Saiyain level III to handle radiating from his body. Goten swore he saw flecks of red in his friends hair. Trunks' sword unsheathed itself and flew out the nearest window. The clouds overhead swirled and collided as the sprit sword pinned itself on the ground next to Trunks escorted by thunder and lighting.

'No.' whispered Vegotte, 'It's not possible, not the spirit sword.'

But it was. Trunks pulled out the sword and rushed towards Freeza. Freeza tried to defend himself but as easily as Mirai Trunks had done the original Freeza Trunks sliced Freeza up into neat little pieces and KI blasted them to oblivion. But his blood lust was far from satisfied. With darting eyes he began to eye his companions. Clearly looking for another target for his rage. With his hand glowing with KI he attacked in a general direction and came face to face with Goten.

Despite Uubu telling him to get the hell away Goten stood his ground as Trunks hand came crushing down within inches of his shoulder. There it stopped. Goten who had had his eyes closed now looked towards his friend. Trunks was no longer in Super Saiyain mode. His eyes were beginning to registering recognition. Slowly he laid his hand gently on Goten's shoulder. Slowly he felt his knees bend as he pressed his face in Goten's chest and collapse to the ground crying.

* * *

That concludes Part 3 of Second Coming titled The Cold war

What did you think? Leave a review to tell me.


	15. Part 4 Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He found the most perfect shell and the most exquisite flower and placed them on her naked chest. He took her body to the bluest sea and laid her gently on the waves. He stayed there till the last trace of her body vanished. Then he took to the air. All her stuff lay in their room at Capsule Corp. The thought of them made him increase his speed. His sword was hastened securely on his back. Trunks was not even aware it was there; he did not care. He increased his speed. 

In aimless patterns he criss-crossed the sky for two days straight, non-stop. Finally, his energy ran out. Plummeting to the ground, he crashed into a green, green field. Rolling onto his back he watched the beautiful colourful butterflies dance serenely overhead with marked scorn. They had such exquisite wings. Wouldn't it be nice to tear those off and slowly poke the life out of the ugly insect that remained? 

The sky was a magnificent turquoise blue, the sun bright and warm. The fluffy white clouds floated over this beautiful backdrop in a majestic parade. This beautiful sight turned Trunks' stomach. He wanted to throw up. He would if he had anything in his stomach to throw-up. He wanted the rivers to run red. The mountains to bleed. The sky to be black. The clouds to be threatening. The animals to die slowly and painfully. He wanted the whole world, the whole universe to suffer in the same way he was. 

He opened his mouth and discharged some KI that disintegrated all the butterflies overhead. He watched the ash descend to the ground slowly. A slow smile curved his lips that felt so good. With the last bit of his energy spent Trunks slipped into unconsciousness. 

* * *

The mystic liquid drained away from the tank as the former body of Pandora the Sorceress realigned itself to fit the image of the soul that now inhabited it. Turles and Shiva gasped when the alignment was complete. In front of them now stood a beautiful female radiating with a kind of power they had never felt before. 'Where am I?' she asked in a soft, gentle voice. 

'Home my dear.' Said Daemon, 'You are home my queen. My queen Pandora.' 

Shiva and Turles looked at each other, then took Daemon's clue and bowed down before their new queen and said, 'Welcome, Queen Pandora.' 

She thought for a moment. Than a very evil smile graced her lips. 'It is good to be back.' 

* * *

The waves crashed against the soft white sandy beach in a gentle rhythm. The sound emanated was disturbingly soothing. Trunks sat up, annoyed. He did not want to be soothed. 'You have no appreciation for nature, hybrid.' Said Goma in her soft gentle voice. 

Trunks blinked and turned to see Goma sitting beside him on the sand, smiling brightly at him. 'Goma.' He whispered as he pressed his lips to hers. Forcing her mouth open he slipped his tongue into her, exploring and savouring her sweet, sweet taste.

Parting, Trunks laid his head on her chest. Whimpering he asked, 'Why did you leave me?' 

'Not my choice.' She stated flatly, 'It was part of some grand scheme.' She said recalling Peaya's words, 'I understand that now.' 

'What kind of a sick scheme is that?' He demanded in irritation. 

'I don't know.' She admitted after a moment. 'But it is a scheme you have to see played out. But in the short term things can get very, very bad for you.' 

'How?' He whimpered, 'I have lost you, this cannot get any worse.' 

'Yes it can.' She said quietly, 'Trunks listen to me, we were, we are soul bonded. Before we were born our souls were intertwined. Had one of us died before we met the other would have gone slowly mad starting from about age thirty-five. But…' she looked away, '…now that we have met and I am dead, a part of my soul has been moved here, in the spirit plane.'

She looked into Trunks' eyes, 'Trunks I will wait for you here. That is what I am supposed to do. But the thing is, while I am here if I think of you then you will be transported here while you sleep and then we can be with each other till you wake up.' 

Trunks smiled, 'What's so bad about that?' he wondered.

'It is bad because the more you come here and the longer you stay here the more you will want to come here and the more you will want to stay here longer. As a result you might just die of hunger or of apathy towards life.' She said. 

Trunks pressed his face to her chest and said in a muffled voice, 'I don't care. I don't particularly want to live.' 

'But you have, too.' She insisted, 'You have to help your father get back your mother.' 

Trunks pulled away grimacing. She was right of course. He had to help his father take care of that little problem. His father was in no shape to do this alone and he could not expect Goku to help. Especially not after what happened. Goku needed to spend more time with his family. Besides Bulma was his mother. 'Okay.' He said after a moment, 'I will help my father get my mother back but then…' 

Goma silenced him with her finger, 'Shush, first things first, go help your mother. I'll try not to think of you.' She said. 'I'll try hard.' 

'But I want to come to you.' Trunks insisted. 

Goma shook her head, 'We will deal with that as it comes. Good bye for now, my prince.' She said as she and the beach began to fade. 

Something occurred to Trunks, 'Wait, you said that only part of you was here, where is the other part.' 

'You don't want to know, hybrid.' With that she was gone. 

* * *

Trunks jerked awake in his room. He tried to move but found he was too weak. He looked around and saw his sister rush towards him. Goten was standing by the door. 'You are awake.' She whispered. 'Good, we were beginning to be worried.' 

'Where's father?' he demanded. 

'Outside. He is getting ready to leave.' Said Goten softly. 

'No one's going anywhere without me.' Said Trunks. 

'You are too weak to do anything right now.' Bra pointed out. 

'Then ask father to wait.' He suggested, 'Because I do mean it when I say no one's going anywhere without me.' 

* * *

She lay in the middle of a deep, deep pool of blood. Every muscle in her body hurt. Every bone in her body was broken. She could not move. She tried to open her eyes. She managed to part the lids a little. Through the haze of her eyelashes she saw his silhouette. Flame shaped hair crowning a small compact muscular form. She screamed out and sat up on her chair. She was dozing in her lab again. She was having those dreams again. Bulma headed for the bath, shaking uncontrollably. Those dreams were driving her mad. No wonder Turles made her forget. The thought of Turles brought a longing in her stomach but it also brought a couple of questions to her mind that she had been wondering about for sometime now. Where was Turles when Vegeta was doing all those terrible, terrible things to her? How did she escape that madman? She needed desperately to know. Splashing some water on her face, she looked at her muted reflection on the bathroom mirror. A resolution formed in her mind. She would remember how she escaped. 

* * *

Vegeta watched his son eat a senzu bean with a detached look pasted on his face. He would really rather have Kakarott with him. He was still functioning. But he knew that if he left Trunks alone to keep himself busy that he might end up doing something stupid. He knew Goma was his soul mate. The shell she used to wear was exactly like that whose impression was under Trunks' chin. He was sure everybody else now knew of Trunks shameful condition. He had made the mistake of blabbing it out to Kakarott when Trunks suddenly got to his feet after collapsing on Goten, took Goma's body and flew off. Separating from Kakarott, he had turned away saying that it was just his luck to loose his son to the cosmic powers of the universe.

Kakarott had pried and he had just found it easier to just tell him all. Kakarott of course did not think it was such a bad thing. But then again, he would not be Kakarott if he did. Sighing, Vegeta barked at Trunks, 'Come on brat, we have delayed long enough.' 

Nodding, Trunks reached for his container full of capsules and his bag full of gems. He had a feeling he might need them again. He followed his father grimly out to the waiting spaceship. They said their brief good byes to each other and began to board the large round craft when Marron's voice was heard, 'Wait,' She said as she landed in front of Trunks with what looked like a bag, 'I want to go with you.' 

'Don't you have a husband or something.' Growled Trunks in annoyance. 

'From ten minutes ago he is my ex-husband. Our marriage had been on the rocks for a while now but me going of to fight for Earth's behalf was the final nail in the coffin. It's over.' She stated flatly with absolutely no hint of regret. 

Trunks snorted, 'Marron I am deeply sorry at the break-up of your marriage but I am in no condition myself to help you get over it…' 

'You don't have to be.' Marron interrupted, 'Look, I really don't mind being divorced. As I said, my marriage has been bad for a while. But both of you are in pretty bad shape, emotionally. I'm not. I can help you. I have a clear head and I am not a half-bad fighter. Besides maybe going to space will help me gather my thoughts. I mean I was planning a long stay at a Buddhist monastery, this will just be far more interesting and adventurous.' 

'Though spiritually lacking.' Pointed out Trunks, recalling the summer holiday he and Goten spent at a Buddhist monastery contemplating the cosmos. 

'I don't know about that, Brat.' Said Vegeta quietly, 'I just realised what planet the co-ordinates point to. Among Freeza's men it used to be known as the Wolf's Den. It is supposed to be mystical place of great spiritual significance filled with witches and all sorts of magical creatures.' 

'Great.' Said Marron cheerfully, 'Then it is settled. I am going with you.' 

* * *

She was tied up in bed. Though where she would go was beyond her. She couldn't move to save her life. 'Bulma.' She heard Turles say. She tried to move but her whole body shook with pain, so she remained still. 'Bulma.' Said Turles once more as he limped to her prone form. 'I am so sorry.' He said as he untied her with hands dripping with his own blood. 'But it took me a while to escape. Don't worry, I have found a way out. We will go to the Wolf's Den. Vegeta will not have the gall to follow us there, and even if he did, well, in the Wolf's Den I am the strongest.' So saying he lifted her up in his arms and strode away. 

A faint smile touched Bulma's lips. Turles did rescue her. Everything made sense now. Or did it? Watching from a dark corner, Turles felt himself scowling. She was trying to unearth the past a little too much. It was time they made some real memories together. 

* * *

Marron watched Trunks pull out bits and pieces from the ships navigational drive with concern. She was not at all comfortable with the idea of modifying the space ship while in transit. But Trunks seemed to know what he was doing. He had taken the time to pull out the navigational computer of his old ship and was busy trying to install it. 

Vegeta was training like crazy, though he was forced to leave the gravity off. But he didn't mind. Not that anybody could tell with him barking at Trunks almost constantly. But Trunks had gotten used to tuning his father completely out. Which is why Vegeta's constant barking amounted to nothing but irritating background noise as far as Trunks was concerned. Vegeta knew of this as well but just couldn't help himself. 

Marron sighed and settled into a corner that gave her the best view of Trunks' muscular form. They had been in flight for about a day. Shortly after take off Trunks put the spaceship in earth orbit, flew over to his old ship, and pulled out parts he wanted from that. Then he set it on auto return and flew back on board. They then set off to the depths of space eagerly looking forward to whatever adventures that might await them. She personally did have an ulterior motive on coming on this journey. She wanted another crack at Trunks. She knew the chances of her getting anywhere with him were slim to none, but you couldn't blame a girl for trying. Especially when it came to the stunningly handsome Trunks Briefs Vegeta. She laid back against the wall with a faint smile touching her lips, watching Trunks from under half closed eyelids. 

* * *

He flew her to a spot well outside the city. It was the first time Bulma had seen trees in this planet. The trees were a sight to behold. They had deep, rich green leaves. The fruits and flowers that hung from them had been painted with the most diverse of pallets. Every colour imaginable had a fruit or flower to its name. When the bright red sun caught the fruits just right they sparkled like gems. Turles picked her one that looked a lot like a gem. She bit into it with eagerness. It tasted like strawberry. The best kind of strawberry, too. 'Like it?' asked Turles. Bulma looked up at him, strawberry juice dripping down her mouth.

Her face gave him his answer. It was bright and smiling, 'Good.' He said, 'You always did have a thing for strawberries.' 

Bulma swallowed the rest of her fruit and grinned up at him, 'Can I have some more?' 

He smiled and picked some more. When Bulma was full he took her into his arm and flew them both high up in the sky. From there she had a bird's eye prospective of a large portion of the planet. She could see that the continent where they lived was in the shape of wolf's head. The eyes of the wolf were actually the mouths of two large volcanoes. Even from that height she could see the lava, burning a bright, hot red. 'Is that why they call this place the Wolf's den?' she asked Turles.

'It is one of the reasons.' Turles acknowledged. 'This is also the home planet of my master Daemon. He is a were-wolf. Thus this truly is the Wolf's den.' 

'A were-wolf.' Exclaimed Bulma in surprise but than she remembered that she was with a were-monkey. If were-monkeys were possible than why not were-wolfs or even were-bears? 

* * *

Kiwi stretched over the silk covered bed on her stomach wondering crossly where he was. Huh, and she was worried about keeping him waiting. 'But you did keep me waiting, my little teddy bear.' Said cool voice. Kiwi raised her head startled.

Suddenly strong arms gripped her sides rolled her to her back. A hard, heavy body pinned her to the bed and Kiwi found herself looking up into deep, deep green eyes set in youthful face of a brown, blond man. 'Didn't your mother ever tell you that wolfs don't like waiting?' 

'My mother, Drasis,' said Kiwi testily, 'also told me never to get involved with a wolf. Especially one who is the younger brother of the infamous Daemon.' 

Drasis chuckled, 'Now what has my brother done?' He wondered. 

'Had his pet Freeza kill Goma.' She stated flatly. 

Suddenly Drasis pulled away, 'What?' he exclaimed, 'Are you sure?' he demanded. 

Kiwi nodded, 'I had a prime view of it thanks to my trusty crystal ball.' She said. 

Drasis looked away in concern but shook his head after a moment, 'I guess he is finally over Goma. He does have an annoying tendency to kill his lovers when he is over them.' 

'Do you?' asked Kiwi quietly. 

Drasis whipped his eyes to her. Pain and concern shining through. Kiwi at once regretted having said that. 'Is that what you think?' he asked coldly, 'Do you really think I could ever hurt you?' Kiwi looked away, ashamed, 'I can never hurt you. I will never hurt you. Don't judge me by my brother, for if you do you will not get a very accurate picture of me.' 

'I'm sorry.' Whispered Kiwi and looked up at him with her Teddy brown eyes. After a moment Drasis smiled and pulled her back into his arms. For a moment, just for a moment they both forgot about Drasis' ruthless, heartless brother Daemon.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review to tell me.


	16. Part 4 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daemon led his new queen to their lavishly decorated bedroom. Their large solid gold-framed bed was groaning under the weight of thick velvet covered pillows and richly embroidered quilts. Solid gold and marble statues of beautiful men and women decorated the room. The ceiling and walls were lavishly overlaid with solid gold sculptures of flowers with exquisitely painted frescoes forming a backdrop. The new queen inspected the room with a mixture of awe and contempt. Awe at the grandeur. Contempt at the blatant attempt at trying to buy her affection. But Daemon softly asked if she liked her quarters a part of her, a very non-evil part of her turned to him and said with a radiant smile, 'Of course. How could I not?'

* * *

What were they doing? Was he holding her? Was he making love to her? The thought sent Vegeta into a flurry of kicks and punches. He remembered the first time he touched the woman. It was shortly after returning from Nemek. It was an odd incident. He had walked in and startled Bulma. She ended up cutting herself with the knife she was using. As expected she started to cry like a baby. He was greatly amused, he could not understand why someone would cry over a trivial injury like that. He remembered calling her silly, he remembered taking her hand and slowly licking the blood off of it. It was the first time he tasted her sweet, sweet blood. Thought it was not the last. The thought of her blood brought his mind back to the original reason for her death. That strange disease that seemed custom built for her. Could Turles be responsible for that as, well?

His thoughts were interrupted by Trunks voice, 'Okay, I am done. Now, with the increased speed the ship should get us to the wolf's den in less than four days.' He said as he stood up wiping his hands in a piece of soiled rug.

'Good. Now get the hell out of here so I can train in peace.' Barked Vegeta.

'Very well.' Said Marron as she pulled herself up and headed to the floor below. 'Maybe we should get something to eat.' She suggested to Trunks.

'Whatever.' Shrugged Trunks and followed.

Watching their retreating figure Vegeta unexpectedly saw an advantage in having Krillain's daughter here. She could distract Trunks from doing something silly and save him from the shame of living with the knowledge that his only son killed himself.

* * *

Kiwi slid out of bed and headed for the communication console. She really needed to get in touch with her mother. If she didn't do it now she would surely forget when Drasis woke up. He had an annoying habit of making her forget things.

She punched in the code and soon a mirror image of her, save for some greying strands lit up the screen. 'Kiwi.' Her mother exclaimed as soon as she say her, 'Are you alright?'

'Yes mother.' Said Kiwi warily. As far as her mother was concerned Drasis was plotting to kill her everyday.

'Good.' She said. Her already troubled face became more troubled, 'I am so glad you called. We have a big problem.'

Suddenly Kiwi was alert, 'What happened?'

'You are familiar with the Sorceress Pandora?' her mother wondered.

'She the most powerful sorceress in the known universe in known history, at the same time most evil. She was so dangerous that the she was trapped for her natural life in the small planet.'

'Yes. Recently Daemon sent Shiva to his planet. She killed Pandora and took her body back to the Wolf's den. Daemon preserved it along with its power, of course to do that he had to trap a bit of Pandora's soul in her body. Than he added part of another soul.' Said her mother, 'This soul is the dominating soul but she was been tainted by the evil that existed in Pandora's heart.'

'Whose soul did he use?' asked Kiwi.

'Nobody knows but whoever it is used to be very, very powerful. For the new sorceress, who Daemon is calling Pandora, is at least a hundred time more stronger that Pandora ever was and thus far, far more dangerous even thou she is less evil.' Stated Kiwi's mother flatly.

Kiwi thought for a moment, 'What does the elder's want to do?'

'They want to kill Pandora before she learns to harness all her power. Kiwi,' said her mother earnestly, 'Daemon has finally found a mate worthy of himself. Daemon is not immortal, he does not crave it. But he does crave an heir. The universe might survive Daemon but it may not survive his child by this Pandora. It is wrong to judge the child by the father but the elder's don't want to take that chance.'

'They won't have, too.' She stated. 'Drasis has been asking me to go the Wolf's den with him for awhile. I think it's about time I said yes.'

A look of consternation spread over her mother's face, 'Kiwi…'

'Don't worry mother. Drasis is not going to hurt me and as long as I don't physically harm his brother he won't care who else I kill. I'll take care of Pandora.' Her tone brooked no argument. After a little more convincing her mother gave in.

* * *

He picked on his food more than he actually ate. He knew he should eat but he just couldn't. Marron waited till she finished before attempting to make conversation. 'This must be some sort of a record. A human finishing eating before a Saiyain.'

Trunks smiled, 'Must be.' And fell silent.

Marron cocked her head to one side, 'Tell me about her.' She prompted.

'Why?' wondered Trunks, 'You don't care. You are happy she's dead.' Marron opened her mouth to protest but Trunks fixed her with those cool blue eyes and all words stopped somewhere between her brain and mouth. She looked away after all it was true.

Frigid silence reigned. It was finally broken by Trunks, 'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why do you persist on loving me, even after what I put you through?'

'Looked at yourself in the mirror lately.' Chuckled Marron. But than her tone turned serious, 'I don't know. It's not by choice I assure you. I just can't help it. I tried not to.' She said almost to herself, 'I tried to love another, but I just can't.' a mischievous smile graced her lips. 'and since I can't…' she leaned forward and kissed Trunks. Trunks did not respond. Marron pulled away, 'You can't blame a girl for trying.' She said with a smile and headed for her room.

* * *

She rested against his masculine chest blissfully unaware of the fact that she really shouldn't. But as far as Bulma knew, Turles was the love of her life. The one she wanted. It felt so right. So right to be with him here in this cave decorated with mineral crystals of all colours and shapes. She had a strange flash in which she thought that they have done this before. She tilted her head up and stared into his smouldering black eyes. Smiling she kissed him deeply and murmured, 'Thank you for bring me here.'

Turles smiled back, 'You are welcome.' And wrapped her in his arms more tightly. Turles could not help wonder what the Prince would do if he ever saw this. Probably tear me limb from limb. He acknowledged. But looking down at the blue haired beauty in his arms he added, You are worth it.

* * *

The deep blue waves crowned with frothy white bubbles washed up against the soft white sand. The sea made oddly soothing noises. The sky was dark and threatening and probably reflected Goma's mood. Thought Trunks in amusement as he spied Goma's scowl that was dark even by Vegeta standards. 'Dare I ask?' wondered Trunks.

'That Marron is so desperate.' She spit out. 'I can't believe you let her kiss you.'

'Well, you were the one who suggested we not think about each other.' Trunks pointed out in amusement.

Goma 'humped' and turned her back pointedly to Trunks, 'Fine if that's they way you feel I'll just wait here for Mirai Trunks.'

'That is it.' Screamed Trunks as be grabbed Goma and threw pushed her down on the soft, soft sand. 'Get ready to scream your heart out little one.'

Goma yelped, 'Trunks wait, you can't. You'll be here too long than. I already told you of the dangerous…'

'You, ' interrupted Trunks, 'Should have thought about that before bring Mirai Trunks into this.' And began ravage her throat.

'What about Marron?' she asked

'What about her?' he wondered, 'Don't you have ex-lovers who can't get over you.'

'I only ever had one other lover and you are about to have a very close encounter with him.' She said quietly.

Trunks pulled back a little, 'What do you mean?'

'My ex-lover is the master of the Wolf's den called Daemon. Look him up in the ship's databank.' She suggested.

'I will.' Trunks promised. Than smirked, 'But for now…'

Goma sighed and grumbled, 'Just my luck to have a hormonal mainlander for a soul mate.' Trunks chuckled and continued from where he left off.

* * *

'You want to come to the Wolf's den.' Drasis repeated in utter amazement.

'Why are you surprised?' wondered Kiwi, 'Can't I visit my lover's home planet.'

Drasis looked at her with deep suspicion as he said, 'Kiwi I want you to see the Wolf's den very, very much. After all you will be my mate, sooner or later.' Kiwi blushed deeply, 'But you may not harm my brother.'

'Harm you brother?' Kiwi looked at him with her I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about look 'Parish the thought. Excluding the fact that I don't have the power to scratch him, why would I want to?' she wondered.

'Don't play dumb with me.' Said Drasis, 'Fine we will leave immediately.'

'Great.' Said Kiwi with a forced smile. Going up against Daemon was not a comforting thought.

* * *

_Daemon the King of the Tilku, a race of were-wolves who are said inhabit a planet close to the Wolf's den. However, no planet exists within a one thousand light year radius of the wolf's den. Daemon and his brother Drasis are the only two known Tilku in existence. Their battle level cannot to determined with any devices. Fully charged up they have been known to overload power measuring devices set to Freeza's power lever times a thousand. But what makes Daemon and to a lesser degree Drasis dangerous is their unparalleled command over living energy. Living energy is sometimes referred to as magic, it's exact definition however is still someway of._

_Daemon is an extremely illusive character and little is know about him. Every battle he has been in he has won with devastating margins. Though mortal his high power renders him almost an immortal. He is known to crave an heir but not immortality. However, it is known that his idea of an ideal mate is unattainable for the power he expects his mate to posses is simply too much. It is know, however, that in recent years he has developed a sort of fixation on the witch Goma. This is surprising for as far as power goes though Goma is powerful she is nowhere near the power level Daemon expects from his mate. Which led many to believe that Daemon's fixation might actually be more along the lines of love. However, Goma's abhorrence of Daemon means that at least form that side Daemon is unlikely to get an heir through legitimate methods._

_Out of Daemon's henchmen there are two who are most visible. Shiva, a neo-mutant sorceress/warrior of Tsufurun origin and Turles a Saiyain warlock how is as good as they get. Shiva is the only one who Daemon sends on missions outside the Wolf's den. Turles is more like his personal mystic though Daemon is quite capable of doing the things he gets Turles to do. Trunks, Trunks,_

'Trunks.' Yelled Marron for about the third time. 'We are approaching the planet.'

Trunks jerked out of his stupor the words of the database still swimming in his head and made his way to the viewing deck from where Vegeta and Marron watched the approached to the ruby red planet, circling the white hot sun. He took up a position next to his father and gave him a sidelong glance. 'Do you remember the idea?' he asked in a bare whisper.

Vegeta snorted, 'I am not you dim-witted friend, brat. I remember.' Said he.

Trunks turned his gaze to the planet. The plan was to take things slow, to asses the situation before jumping in. But from the tight expression on his father face he seriously doubted whether in the end it would be followed.

'So have you thought up a story?' wondered Marron.

'A story?' asked Trunks eyes wide.

'Yes, I mean they aren't going to let as just waltz right in are they?'

'O, well yes' stumbled Trunks, 'Good point. Okay if anyone asks we are Capsule merchants. Here to find new market for the universe famous capsules.'

'I am not pretending to be a stupid merchant.' Screamed Vegeta.

'Okay than you can be our body guard.' Suggested Marron.

'That is acceptable.' Said Vegeta after a minute's thought.

'Great than we are all happy.' Said Marron cheerfully.

'Yes but for how long.' Thought Trunks as images of Bulma regarding them all as strangers or worse crossed his mind.

* * *

Nestled deep inside Daemon's palace Turles and Bulma slept peacefully wrapped in each other's arms. Blissfully unaware that Bulma's true mate had come take her away from a man who might not be her mate but who loved her just as much nonetheless. Even the clear selfish aspect to Turles love was shared by Vegeta to a lesser degree. After all he would do what ever it took to make Bulma his, again. Perhaps even cause her as much pain as Turles did with his false memories. Maybe, maybe not.

* * *

_ Sasa made her way slowly to the Kings chamber. Opening they door she stepped into the large room to spy the King meditating in the centre of the room. She went down on her knees and whisper, 'My king it is ready.'_

_Mirai Trunks opened his eyes ever so slowly, 'Good. Let's go.'_

* * *

They docked their ship in a large space station orbiting around the planet. It was apparently the check in point for all visitors to the Wolf's den. As soon as they left their ship they were marched, much to Vegeta's annoyance, to a decontamination chamber where they were bombarded with radiation that was intended to kill all bacteria, all viruses and all such unwanted things on their body and cloths and at the same time not harm them in the least. Than they were directed to the registration officer.

The registration officer was stout little purple guy who looked a lot like Dedoria only Purple. He regarded the three before him with a perfect poker face. It was up to him to decide if they were worthy enough to enter the hallowed grounds of the wolf's den. But he did not want to gloat. Strange things happened in the wolf's den. Who know if they were worthy and they did go down to the planet they might end up being his boss! What would happen to him than if he were an ass to them?

'I would probably get a pay cut and my chances of promotion would end up being non-existent.' He thought ruefully as he remembered what had happened with Turles. He motioned them to sit as be booted up his computer. It was time to process they new comers. 'Name, Profession or Rank, please.'

'Marron, capsule merchant.' Said Marron cheerfully.

'Trunks, capsule merchant and machinery.' Stated Trunks suddenly realising he needed an explanation for his sword.

'Prince Vegeta.' Vegeta said with a touch of arrogance.

The purple blob quickly jotted everything down. 'Your purpose for visiting the wolf's den, Prince Trunks?'

A cold shiver ran though Trunks, 'How did you know I was a Prince?' he demanded.

The registration officer's eyes went as wide as dishes. 'Well,' large sweats began to form on his head, 'you see you look like your father and once his identity was confirmed yours was obvious. That's all.'

'Why did you ask me first?' asked Trunks still highly suspicious.

'I like your hair.' Admitted the purple blob.

Still suspicious Trunks answered his question. 'Me and Marron are here to find new market for the universe famous Capsules of Capsule Corp. My father is here to make sure Marron stays safe.' 

'I see.' Said the blob thoughtfully. 'Very well I have registered you, you may now go down to the planet.' Nodding the others left.

Out of sight the purple blob let out a relieved breath. Thankful that he had not been caught, for as soon as Trunks said his name and his image was scanned in by a hidden camera to be stored in the database lights went on in his computer both official and non-official. Official one was set by Shiva herself telling him to inform her and thus Daemon at once if Trunks ever made his way to the wolf's den. The non-official was from the witches' den, a powerful organisation to which most witches and warlock of the Wolf's den belonged. It was also an organisation that frequently plotted Daemon's demise and searched for ways to prevent him from getting to powerful. They rarely succeeded. In fact the only time they did succeed was when they prevented Daemon from getting the life cloak. They only existed because Daemon allowed them to exist. Still if they wished to be informed of his arrival they will be informed. Sighing the purple Dedoria began to compose the messages.

* * *

It did not take them long to find a place to stay. Trunks still had most of his winnings from the port and that secured a luxurious penthouse suite with three huge bedrooms for almost two months. Not that any of them were planing on staying in this strange red tinted planet for that long.

The air was scented with a sweet smelling perfume as they stepped out into the humid day shortly after settling into their apartment. They wanted to explore this place, find Turles and ring his neck. 'Dad.' Trunks said his voice cracking with annoyance, 'You promised to take it slow. We will get mum back. But first we must find Turles survey out the situation and than move. You don't know what he has done to mom.'

'If he did anything to bad to my Bulma I will kill him.' Said Vegeta as he tried hard not to make a scene.

'Aren't you planning on killing him anyway?' asked Marron.

Silence, 'That's beside the point.' Declared Vegeta.

'Beside the point, beside the point. King Vegeta will not get his mate back if he does not follow old bluey.' Chirped a blue parrot that was perched on a tree next to them. The three of them turned to the talking bird eyes wide with wonder. Seeing that he had their attention the bird took to the air saying, 'Beside the point, follow me to the witches den if you want your mate back in your den.' They exchanged started glances before taking of after the bird.

* * *

Daemon lay his head gently on Pandora's firm, tight, soft tummy. It felt so good, if felt so right, it felt… the com-console beeped to life. Daemon sat up in bed furious at being interrupted. But Shiva's grime image made him check his rage. 'Forgive me your highness but I need to speak to you urgently.'

'This better be important.' He warned.

'It is.' Shiva assured him.

Daemon looked at Pandora with apologetic eyes. But she dismissed him with a wave of her hand, 'Go. You are a king you must always be available for important things. But…' she smiled a blood chilling smile, 'If it's not important and Shiva is wasting your time let me have the pleasure of killing her.'

Daemon smirked, 'You are evil.'

'Thank you.' Did they have this conversation once before.

* * *

'What is it?' he demanded. As he enter one of his more private audience chambers.

Shiva turned away from the window over looking the city and said bluntly, 'Prince Trunks is in the Wolf's den.'

A look of consternation crossed Daemon's features but it was quickly masked. That is non-of my concern. You may choose to warn Turles but that is entirely up to.'

Shiva snorted, 'If Turles is too dumb to hold on to his woman than he does not deserve her.' She gave Daemon a sidelong glance, 'But I do want to play a bit. Trunks' ex-girlfriend gives rise to wondrous possibilities.'

'Do as you please.' Said Daemon than he smirked, 'Just as I am about to do.'

Shiva sighed as she recognised the look in his eyes, 'Is Drasis the only one of your blood relation family who knows the meaning of the word fidelity?' she wondered as she walked over to Daemon and wrapped herself around him.

'Drasis is my only blood relation.' Daemon pointed out.

'Exactly.'

Daemon thought about a moment and admitted, 'Probably. But than again he has never had you.' Shiva chuckled and gave into his caresses.

* * *

Mist, dark and blinding surrounded him as he grappled blindly to find… find what? Turles wondered as he stumbled along. A thin beam of light hit his eyes. He immediately turned towards it. The light flickered and wavered but eventually led him to a mist-shrouded dirt dwelling of good proportions well decorated with bones, leaves and fur. The dwelling was obviously meant to hold someone of great importance despite its mean constructing and appearance. In the entrance of the hut stood a woman of with long blue locks holding a candle as if waiting for someone. 'Bulma.' Turles called out. 'What are you doing here?'

Bulma looked at him as if gazing down at a lowly peasant improperly addressing his queen. 'I live here. I am waiting for him.'

'Him who?' wondered Turles.

'Him to whom I belong.' She said as the Turles jerked awake. It was a dream, a strange dream but a dream nonetheless. Turles exhaled sharply and squeezed the sleeping Bulma in his arms. It was just a dream. Or was it? Could it be a vision? If it was what kind of a stupid vision was that. Turles dismissed the thought from his head. But sleep alluded him for so long that he decided to wake Bulma and see what she felt like doing.

Saiyain's were never big on history. But they did used to have several really good museums in Vegitasei. If Turles had ever bothered to visit the one on architectural evolution he would have recognised the dwelling from his vision as the earliest palace of the king of Vegitasei.

* * *

Night had set in long ago upon this side of the wolf's den. Thus the normally crowded streets were practically empty as Trunks, Vegeta and Marron dashed after Bluey. He led them down several winding interconnected streets and dark back allies to a narrow, dark blind ally. At the far side of the ally stood a huge door of solid gold. Just above the door was a small hole just big enough for Bluey to get through. The bird flew though just as he threw down. 'And into the den of witches we go.'

Vegeta did not lose a step as he used his KI to push open the door to reveal a solid, richly decorated wooden table groaning with food. On there side lay three velvet-covered chairs. On the other side stood a golden perch where Bluey now sat. 'Eat.' Chirped the bird than you will meet the council of the witches.

'We are ready to meet them, now.' Screamed Vegeta but was betrayed by a loud grumble from his stomach.

'Bluey thinks not.' Answered the bird. 'Bluey knows what grumbling stomachs are like.' So saying he began to began to pick on a cracker.

* * *

Shiva slid out of bed. Making sure Daemon was undisturbed. She sighed as she watched him sleep. Despite what Daemon said she knew that they only reason Daemon was still in her bed was because his new Queen had more of Pandora's personality in her than he originally hoped for. If ever that were to change, she would lose him forever. She shook her head and cleared her mind of the unhappy thought. It was time to play.

* * *

After Trunks and Vegeta with a little help from Marron devoured the food laid before them Bluey jerked his head towards a low narrow opening to the right of them. 'Go through there. The high council of the Witch's den is waiting for you.' Vegeta nodded headed that way, they other's close at his heal.

'Wait.' squeaked Bluey. 'The council wishes to address only the Saiyain's the girl will have to wait here.' Said the bird.

'What?' screamed Marron but Bluey insisted, 'Fine I'll wait out in the street. Who knows made I'll see something interesting or find out something useful.'

'Don't go too far. I don't want anything happening to you.' Said Trunks softly but sincerely.

Marron sighed inwardly, if only Trunks had not said those caring words as just a friend, 'Don't worry, ' she said, 'I'll be fine.'

* * *

'This better not be a waste of my time.' Grumbled as he was literally forced to crawler through the opening to get to the other side.

'At least we got a delicious meal.' said Trunks trying to be cheerful both for himself and his father. Vegeta just growled.

On the other side they were greeted by three women sitting in a semicircle around a raging fire-pit. They looked the exactly the same except that they each had different coloured eyes. The one to the right had blue eyes, the one in the centre had green eyes and the one to the left had black eyes.

'Welcome.' Said the one with the blue eyes.

'Sit.' Instructed the one with the green eyes.

'Complete the circle.' Requested the one with the black eyes.

They complied. As soon as they were seated Vegeta barked, 'Why have you brought us here?'

'Because we can help each other.' Said the blue-eyed woman.

'We know of your mate.' Explained the green-eyed woman. 'She is under Turles spell.'

'Go to her now and you will love her forever.' Said the black-eyed woman.

'What has he done to her?' demanded Vegeta in barely controlled rage.

'Given her soul a body but in the process has cleared her memory.' Stated the turquoise-eyed witch.

'He inserted false memories that she believes to be real.' The emerald-eyed witch explained further, 'That is why she believes you raped and tortured her and is out to kill her slowly and painfully.'

'Further more.' Elaborated the onyx-eyed witch, 'Turles has made sure that as soon as she sees you she will feel the surge of such false memories that nothing you do after will bring her back to you.'

Silence, 'She can't possible believe that I would ever harm her. That I ever did harm her.' He whispered in a voice laced with hurt.

'But she has no memory of you apart from what Turles inserted in her.' Said blue-eyed witch.

'No memory of Trunks.' The green-eyed witch stated.

'No memory of Bra.' The black-eyed witch stated.

'No memory of her life before Turles.' They spoke together. 'She knows what Turles want's her to know.'

'But that can't be.' Insisted Vegeta.

'But it is.' They said together, 'But it does not have to be.'

'What do you mean?' asked Trunks still not believing what had been said.

'We can cast a spell that will not allow Bulma to see you.' Said the witch with the blue eyes addressing Vegeta.

'But she can hear you and feel your touch.' Said the witch with the green eyes.

'Can you win back your mate using just your voice and your touch?' wondered the witch with the black eyes.

'Yes.' Said Vegeta confidence dripping from his voice.

'What's the catch?' demanded Trunks suspiciously.

'You must kill the Daemon's mate Pandora.' Said the Witches together.

'Fine.' Said Vegeta.

'Not you my Prince Pandora must die at Trunks hand.' Said the Witches together.

'Why?' wondered Trunks. 'Why does she have to die by my hands? Why does she have to die at all?'

'We cannot let Daemon have a heir.' Said the cool blue-eyed witch. 'The risk of the heir being even more powerful and even more ruthless is to great.'

'But you don't have to kill her immediately.' Said the lush green-eyed witch, 'We have someone who will be attempting to do as we desire.'

'If she fails you must do the deed.' Said the night black-eyed witch, 'It is wrong to judge the son by the father but the stakes are just too high for us to be taking unnecessary risks.'

'Okay but why must she die at my hands?' Trunks demanded again.

'Because if the one who seeks to destroy her can't than only the spirit sword may stop her.' Said the blue-eyed witch.

'That is why if she fails only you may stop her.' Said the green-eyed witch.

'As you are the only one who can wield the spirit sword.' Said the black-eyed witch.

Trunks thought for a long moment before instructing, 'Cast the spell since we have no other choice.' A white circle of light began to form around the fire-pit. When it sub-sided the witches declared the spell to be complete.

'It will be broken when Turles spell is broken and Bulma will be able to see you.' Said the three witches together and vanished in a flash of brilliant white light.

* * *

The streets were as boring as the den itself. At least in the den Bluey could keep her company. Marron contemplated for a moment for desperate her life had become that she wanted to hold conversations with a bird. Her thoughts were interrupted by a old age heavy voice. 'You don't have to. I can give you what you most desire.'

Marron spun around to come face to face with a woman of advanced age whose stature had been bent by age. 'Who are you and how can you possibly know what I desire?'

'You desire the heart of a young man this potion can give it to you. All you need is a few drops.' Said the woman as she held up a blue vile, 'As far as how I know, well I am a witch it is my job to know things like this.'

'Why give it to me?' wondered Marron.

'I know the pain of unrequited love to my child, here take it. You may use it you may not. But take it.' So saying the vile levitated into Marron's hand. She looked down at it when she looked up the woman was gone.

'Marron.' She heard Trunks call her name.

She quickly hid the bottle and turned to face him and Vegeta, 'Did you get what you wanted?' she asked.

'Yes.' Answered Vegeta, 'I am going to go look for you mother.' So saying he took off.

'Are you alright?' asked Trunks as Marron looked a little off.

'Yes I'm fine. Let's go I think I need a shower.' So saying she headed for the hotel with Trunks close by her side.

Out of sight the old woman morphed back into Shiva and said under her breath, 'Have fun little prince.'

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	17. Part 4 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once back in the hotel room Trunks and Marron found two glasses and a bottle of purple coloured waiting for them. A note was attached to it from the hotel management. It read, "To our valued customers, enjoy his complimentary wine, the finest in the wolf's den.'

Trunks scowled, 'We are thousands of light years away from Earth and still nothing has changed.'

'O stop grumbling.' Said Marron as she poured two glasses of wine. 'Come on let's have a drink.'

'Marron you know I don't drink.' Trunks pointed out.

'Just indulge me with a sip.' Said Marron.

'Fine.' Said Trunks as he approached the table. Marron turned to give Trunks a glass but let go before he could get spilling drink all over Trunks.

'Oops.' She grinned, 'I am so clumsy. You better put that in some water before it stains.' She suggested. Growling Trunks headed for the bathroom. In his absence Marron quickly poured another glass the liquid and put few drops of the potion she was given, 'Please work.' She whispered.

'Did you say something?' asked the now bare chest Trunks.

'No,' said Marron as walked over to him with the two glasses, 'here.' She offered the drugged glass, 'This time I promise not to spill any.'

Smiling Trunks took the glass. As the portion of liquid was small Trunks drank it all. The liquid was surprisingly sweet and Trunks sensitive tongue could detect something lacing the sweetness something he could not quite place. Slowly he put the glass down on the nearest table and looked across to Marron. Suddenly the whole room seemed to spin. Everything seemed to disappear and all he could she was Marron. There was something about Marron that was filling his senses. Her scent appeared to have changed suddenly. Was she in heat? Trunks felt himself go towards her. Something was drawing him to her. Something was making him want her in a way he had not since he was in his teens.

What happened next was a blur? Cloths somehow ended up in the floor. Sweat, arms and legs tangled, cries of pure pleasure and than suddenly pain. Trunk felt a surge of pain go through him as he pulled away from Marron. The pain raked his form as he felt his energy drain away, 'What did you do to me?' he demanded in a hoarse voice.

'I don't know.' Said a confused Marron as she saw Trunks crumble to the ground his eyes drifting closed. She screamed as she scrambled over to Trunks and cradled his head on her lap. 'I am so sorry.' She said just as Trunks slipped into a coma. She screamed again and than broke down sobbing. All thought vanishing from her head.

* * *

They rested in each other's embrace kissing and cuddling. Whispering the three-word sentence under their breath. Her blue hair tangling with his black spikes. It was the most perfect scene of two lovers. The sight built-up an explosive rage as in Vegeta's heart as he watched unseen by the two from a dark corner of the room. He wanted so much to grab Turles and put his fist through his chest. To tear his still beating heart from the depths of his chest. But know he needed to be clam. By attacking Turles now he would achieve nothing. Bulma might hate him for it forever and it might than be impossible for him to break the accursed spell that bastered put on her. No he could not take that risk. But he could not bear to hear Bulma moan for him ether.

Carefully so to not make a sound he exited the room. Out of Bulma's immediate presence Vegeta materialized once more. He could still hear her moan. He could still hear her tell Turles she loved him. Again Vegeta had to fight the urge to rush inside rip Turles away from Bulma and punish him for daring to touch his mate, **his mate**. But no this situation required patience. Footstep, heavy and loud came towards him. Quickly he hid behind a long flowing curtain that thankfully even covered the tips of his boots.

The footsteps came closer and closer until they were in the same room as him. Vegeta could not help but peer out for a moment and felt his eyes widen. Two Freezas where marching past wearing armor similar to that what he had seen the guards guarding the inner palace wear. But there was something different about these two. Something strange, their eyes were sort of dead. It was if they didn't have a mind, 'Heh, as if Freeza ever had a mind.' Vegeta thought to himself. But this was interesting and did warrant further investigation. Couple of hours of poking around in the streets should do it. After one thing he learnt about people of the Wolf's den was they were way to friendly for their own good.

* * *

The door opened disturbingly noiselessly. A hooded figure entered the room followed by a young girl of about fifteen. The hooded figure instructed the girl to remain were she was and headed to the room were Marron was stooped over Trunks comatose body. For a long second he just stood and watched Marron sob all over Trunks body. Feeling a kind of jealousy that he knew was unwarranted, specially now. But still he could not help but fell it.

Sighing he walked slowly over to the two of them and gently pressed a nerve cluster on Marron's neck. She was knocked unconscious immediately. The figure stooped down and gently lifted Marron's still bare body into his arms and laid her back on the soft, soft bed and covered her up with a sheet. He than turned his attention to Trunks.

He picked up his body with perhaps a tab less gentleness than he had done with Marron and carried it out to another bedroom and laid him down on that bed. Covering him up well with the sheets and quilts there. Than he sent a mental instruction to his companion, 'You can come in now.'

The girl walked in with a cheerful smile on her face, 'I don't know why you are so protective of me my king. It's not like I… never mind.'

The hooded man fixed Peaya with a questionable look and wondered, 'Who do I have reassign off-world this time.' She just looked away and blushed, 'Fine be like that. Just get me into his head, first.' He ordered.

* * *

Trunks splashed some water on his face in a vain attempt to focus and stop himself from throwing up. Goma sat next to him, rubbing his back softly in a circular pattern. 'The last night together potion.' She identified the mysterious substance Marron slipped into his drink, 'Effects the soul as much as it does the body. Which is why you are still feeling its effects.'

'What else can I expect?' he wondered when his stomach had settled a bit.

'Death, if you don't find a way out of the spirit plane manually.' She said softly, 'This must be Shiva's doing. She is the only one on the Wolf's den who could brew the potion. Though it can be purchased from some magic traders.' She acknowledged, 'But I rather doubt anybody considers you important enough to spend that much money and time trying to buy something like that.'

'Hey.' Screamed Trunks. But than felt his lips curl up in a grin, 'Although this does have some interesting consciences. I mean, if I die I do get to spend eternity with you here don't I.'

Goma raised an eyebrow and asked, 'You didn't have a happy childhood did you? I mean you are freaking suicidal all the time.'

'Ah but that is because you are here my love.' Said Trunks in a voice halfway between humour and seriousness.

Goma rolled her eyes, 'O yes that's why you were screaming like an idiot with that blond…blond last night.' Goma said as she got up and started walking along the seashore.

'Come on Goma that was the potion.' He said as he followed her.

'The potion only works if you already feel something for the person. I mean nor else you would end up doing who ever was closest to you over.' She informed him as she continued walking.

'Come on Goma.' Insisted Trunks, 'I mean she was my first love. I couldn't help it. Can't you just forgive me one slip up.' But than something occurred to him, 'Or are you doing this just to get me to leave.'

Goma stopped at that and slowly turned to face him, 'Trunks as much as I want to be with you I can't keep you here. There is much for you to do in the living plane. Besides I'll still be here when it is really time for you to pass on to this plane.'

'No you won't.' came the sinister voice of Peaya, 'Not if I can help it.'

Trunks and Goma both turned to come face to face with Peaya. The ruthless half-Saiyain witch, who had caused them so much trouble on earth, 'How in hell did you get in here?' demanded Goma.

'Where there is a will there is a way.' She said, 'And I have found a way to keep the two of you separated for all eternity.'

'Can she do that?' demanded Trunks urgently.

'Only if she scarifies her soul.' Said Goma desperately searching Peaya's eyes to she how damn-care she had become. 'But no one in their right mind would do something like that for it would be as if there is no after life. It would be as if death is the end and not the beginning.'

Peaya laughed a maniacal laugh, 'I have been sent to hell why would I want an after life.' She closed her eyes and turned her head in a circle when she opened them again the pupils were as red as rubies, 'Take my soul, take my life, take my all and send her spirit to where he can not reach.' As she spoke the clouds overhead began to swirl and form into a vortex.

'Trunks.' Goma screamed as she felt herself get sucked up in to the vortex.

'Goma.' Screamed Trunks as he grabbed her head. Desperately holding on to her or if that was not possible to get sucked up with her. But the vacuum was too strong. Even at full power Goma could not push against the suction and Trunks couldn't hold on her. All the time Peaya cruel laughter rang in their ears. Trunks did not break eye contact with Goma as if afraid that if he did he would not see her again. Goma was the same. So they did not see Peaya slowly fade away from existence. But as she did the vortex got stronger and stronger till finally Goma was torn away from him and into the depths of the vortex. 'Goma.' He as he tried to fly after her but a strong hand caught the back of his head and held him in iron grip against a rock hard body. With his other hand the warrior release a powerful energy blast that closed the vortex's open mouth.

Pulling himself loose he turned to face a hooded figure. 'Why?' he demanded, 'Why did you stop me?'

'Because,' said Mirai Trunks as he threw back his hood, 'by going after her now would have doomed the future of your dimension and mine.'

* * *

'You are back and in a very good mood, too.' Said Daemon as he finished of some paperwork in his private study 'I take it everything went well.'

'O yes.' Said Shiva with a wide grin, 'The little Prince got little taste of the last night potion.'

Daemon practically jumped, 'What? Are you sure?'

Shiva laughed, 'Yes, I followed them to their hotel room and had a satisfaction of hearing her scream.' Said she with a smile.

Daemon smiled as well, 'So if he doesn't find away to get out to the spirit plane in the next twenty-four hours…'

'Bye, bye little, Prince.' Shiva completed his sentence for him.

'I wouldn't count on that though if I were you.' Said Daemon quietly, 'Goma' pause, 'knows the spirit plane well. She could find a way to get him out.'

Shiva took in a deep breath and murmured, 'She's dead and she is still a pain in the ass. Not that,' she continued, 'you will feel bad about Trunks being alive. After all that way he can't be with Goma.'

Daemon narrowed his eyes, 'Don't forget you place Shiva.'

'I am not.' She whispered. Took in another breath and said as if against her best feelings, 'On my way back I dropped in on Turles. He thought that something major was going to go down in the spirit plain. To find out what I entered it just before coming here.' She stopped and looked away.

'Well.' Prompted Daemon.

'You little witch Peaya is planing on scarifies her soul to send Goma's out of the spirit plane.' She said her voice choking with tears.

'What?' exclaimed Daemon as he felt his eyes widen. 'That means….' He turned on his heels and headed for Pandora's room. Shiva followed at a distance.

He pushed open the door to find Pandora sitting on her bed cross-legged with a porcelain merry-go-round in front of her. She watched the little porcelain horses, unicorns, dragons go round in round to a soothing melodic music. Little drops of tears rolled down her cheek to be brushed away by her fluffy brown tail. But as soon as the other two entered the room her face-hardened. 'Goma.' Whispered Daemon uncertainly.

'You were expecting the tooth-fairy maybe?' she wondered.

Daemon smiled as broad smile, 'I see being dead hasn't changed you.' He said.

'I don't know about that.' She said, 'I died a witch, now I am a sorceress. I died me and now well, in about a few more minutes I will not be myself completely. Which is good for you because while myself I rather would rather die than let you touch me.' Her voice hard and edged.

Daemon smiled. 'You know I can make it that you are whole always. All you have to do is be mine, always.' He whispered.

Goma smiled a sharp edged smile, 'If it comes down to fuck or fight I rather fight.'

Daemon smiled a cruel, evil smile, 'A pity.' He waved his hand over Goma's eyes. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell back on the pillow. 'A pity indeed.'

* * *

Trunks slipped out of the coma with sweat rolling of him like a waterfall. What had happened? 'Goma.' His mind cried out. Now he remembered. Goma shooting out of his hand to be lost forever. Mirai Trunks practically dragging him through a vortex into his plain of existence. Existence, he didn't want to exist anymore. But alas there was not point in dying ether. For he will not meet her in the afterlife now either. He would have whimpered out loud when he heard a female voice ask him, 'Are you okay?'

Trunks turned around and saw a younger version of Peaya staring at him with concerned eyes, 'You bitch?' he screamed as he drew away from her touch, 'How dare you?'

'How dare I what?' asked a very confused Peaya, 'What did I do?'

Trunks was about to answer when Mirai cut in, 'Wrong Peaya.' Said Mirai Trunks, 'This one got turned into an infant by Goma when she came to my dimension and now she is a very good girl.' So saying he gently patted Peaya's head. Peaya smiled and blushed and looked simply adorable.

After a moments watching Trunks shook his head and said, 'That's just plain disturbing.'

Mirai smiled and told Peaya to go see if the blond girl was alright. When she left Mirai Trunks turned to his younger version and said, 'I don't have much time so I'll get straight to the point. I am from fifteen years into the future from when Goma came to my dimension. When Goma came the crystal took her to the point in time that was approximately the same as the one she left. Meaning simply we where the same age. However, as you can see we are not.' He looked at Trunks, 'I chose to come to the relative past because I need to tell you something.'

'Well go ahead.' Prompted Trunks.

'In my dimension I managed to defeat Daemon. I managed to re-establish the Saiyain Empire and the Saiyain race as a whole and live in relative safety and happiness. Unfortunately I longed to lay my eyes on Goma again. Which is why I built this dimensional viewer that allowed me to spy on you dimension in away nothing else could. What I saw is the most likely future on you dimension and believe me when I saw it is not pretty. But can be avoided if you destroy Pandora.'

* * *

The old man had been very helpful. Conceded Vegeta as he threw the man one of the stones Trunks had used to secure their accommodation. He had confirmed his suspicions that Daemon has indeed turned some of the Super Freeza Clones into mindless zombies programmed to obey him unquestionable. To protect him at all costs. But more importantly than that the old man had given him a bit of information that will help him keep Turles out of the way while he gained back his Bulma. But he needed the help of Trunks and Marron and thus he hurried towards the hotel.

* * *

'I am totally, confused.' Conceded Trunks.

'The future is an infinite realm of possibilities where certain things are probably. With my dimensional viewer, which I was not able to build till many years after Goma left, I saw the event that have the most probability of occurring. Among them is the birth of Daemon's son by Pandora. This child does turn out to be evil and far, far more powerful than Daemon himself. He will be born with a bloodlust to satisfy which he will create an ocean of blood whose depths would have even chilled Freeza to the bones. So great his is bloodlust that he will even attempt enter my dimension. Which brings me to why I came to this particular time.' Mirai Trunks reach into his cloak and brought out a vile of bubbling red liquid, 'The poison of Amara.' He identified it. 'Daemon is resistant to it but any child of his will be highly reactive to it. It's my safety. In case what you do does not change the faith that awaits my dimension, i.e. Daemon Jr. invades and I am unable to defeat him this will destroy him. I have searched many dimensions this is the only one, the only place, the only time when one has been detected. Plus this is a crucial point.'

'Really?' asked Trunks, 'I would think that day Goma died would have been a far more crucial time.'

Mirai Trunks looked away, 'Some-things are meant to happen.' He whispered, 'We don't always like it but we must accept them for we have no choice.' Trunks humped. Mirai Trunks continued. 'Getting back to they point. I couldn't destroy Daemon even if I wanted to for in this dimension I am only at a third of my strength. I would not even be able to get past his Freeza clone guards. By the way if you didn't know Daemon personal bodyguards consist only of mindless Freeza Clones.'

'O great.' Moaned Trunks.

Ignoring the interruption Mirai Trunks continued, 'You are not strong enough to fight Daemon as yet but you are strong enough to take out Pandora. I know this might sound a bit cowardly but the thing is even without the child factor the Daemon and Pandora combination is just too dangerous.' Mirai looked away, 'Something are too precious to be taking chances with and the safety of the universe as a whole is one of those things.'

'I understand but I don't really care. The thing that I cared about the most has been taken away from me, I don't see why the universe gets to be all happy and stuff. Let it suffer, too, just as I am.' Stated Trunks.

Mirai Trunks' eyes narrowed and he said coldly 'If you will not do as you are asked to save the universe from a terrible even that do it for yourself. The witch's council can find Goma's soul for you. But convincing them can be a massive undertaking. However Pandora's head should do the trick.'

Trunks face visible brightened, 'You think so.'

Mirai Trunks nodded curtly, 'But you will have to wait. I don't think you want to piss Daemon off before father and mother are back together. Don't look so surprised I told you I know a fair bit about your dimension. So you will have to be patient, which will be perfect practice for what awaits you in the future.'

'What awaits me in the future?' Trunks demanded.

'Patients, in time you will know all.' So saying he turned to leave and came face to face with Peaya.

'Your friend should be awaking soon.' She told Trunks, 'Ready to go my King.' She asked of Mirai Trunks. He nodded. Peaya walked up to him and lightly touched his hand and took out a device that incorporated the Zargrion crystal a soft green glow spread over both of them and the two dimensional travellers disappeared. Leaving Trunks to ponder their visit.

* * *

They arrived in the middle of the throne room surrounded by Saiyain guards who visible relaxed at the safe return of their King. Mirai Trunks was flooded with questions most of which he dismissed with a wave of his hand and marched to his bedroom. He needed to think. What had he done? He had just insured that his counter part ended up killing his soul mate. The woman Mirai Trunks loved with all his heart and soul. 'It has to be done.' He repeated to himself. But a twig of pain shot through his heart. Trunks is likely to use the spirit sword to kill Goma. If he did it would not only destroy her body but also her soul. Which would mean that even when Trunks died he would not be able to see her. Mirai Trunks closed his eyes. Shiva destroyed souls too and he too was destined never to see her, even in the after life. Mirai Trunks squeezed his eyes even more shut, 'Why am I destined to have all the power anyone can desire but spend my life alone? Why am I the one who is given the responsibility of keeping the hopes and dreams of a thousand people safe and alive only to have my own shattered time and time again? Why am I destined, as it seems be miserable till the day I die? Why?' as always no answer came from the dark depths of his room. He was, like always, alone, truly, painfully alone.

* * *

Trunks slowly made his way to Marron's room. He got there just as she stirred awake, 'Trunks.' She exclaimed in joy at seeing him alive and well. 'I am so sorry.' She said as she hugged him tightly, 'I am sorry for seducing you. I am sorry for putting that potion in your drink. I am sorry…'

'Don't be.' Interrupted Trunks, 'I mean you should not have put that potion in my drink. But don't be sorry about seducing me. I kind of you missed you. I enjoyed it.' He said ashamed at his own admission. Marron pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, in confusion, surprise and… hope? Satisfaction? She opened her mouth to say something when Vegeta burst in.

Trunks and Marron immediately separated. But Vegeta ignoring both the facts that both Trunks and Marron were naked and that they smelt strongly of each other and said, 'I have got a plan and both of you are in it.'

* * *

Kiwi watched the approach of the small red planet in a mixture of dread and more dread. She was trying very hard to keep her mind clear of all thoughts concerning her secret mission. The Wolf's den was a wash with beings that were capable of breaking through the most powerful mind barriers. Which made the Wolf's den a far more dangerous than is seemed. Sure the natives were friendly and very helpful but that is only because they knew that no one would dare go against their master and anybody else in the Wolf's den was fair game. Unfortunately Kiwi was well aware that Pandora is most likely not considered by Daemon at least as fair game. She shuddered involuntarily.

'Cold?' Came Drasis voice as he wrapped his warm limbs around Kiwi.

'No, just nervous about meeting your brother. After all I am an officer of the Magic Council and we all know how much the Magic Council and Daemon get along.' Kiwi pointed out.

Drasis shrugged, 'Daemon does not like anyone. The only reason he tolerates me is because I am his only family. He will leave you alone if you don't use you time there to plot against him. You are not, are you?' he asked his voice lashed with suspicion.

Kiwi looked away and said softly, 'Nothing against your brother but I am plotting things against you.' She said with a smirk as she turned her eyes back upon him.

'Oh?' he quirked an eyebrow, 'And what are you plotting against me?' he wondered. Kiwi smirked a very predatory smile and pushed Drasis to the wall.

* * *

'Okay what's the plan?' asked Trunks as he pulled the sheet that he had draped around himself before coming to check on Marron. He really needed to unpack his cloths.

'It's simple.' Said Vegeta, 'I need three or four days alone with your mother to undo the brainwash that bastered has done. But I need you to keep him away from us but I need you to keep him alive. You never know what other spell he has put on her. We might have get him to lift the others.'

'Okay.' Said Marron. 'But how do we get close to him? How strong is he? Can he be knocked out physically? Where are we supposed to stash him till you finish? I don't think the hotel approves kidnappings.' She finished.

'Getting close to him is not going to be hard. The inner palace is heavily guarded but the semi-inner palace where his apartment is, is not. Sure there are security viewers and stuff but unless somebody walks around glowing with KI nobody is likely to give so much a first look let alone a second.' Vegeta answered her first question, 'KI wise Turles is a chicken weakling. Trunks should be able to take him out with one punch, you with two. Just don't give him time to use any of his wizardry tricks. You can stash him one of the volcanoes. Apparently they are covered with caves. So just take him there.' He suggested.

'Won't he be missed?' wondered Trunks.

'Maybe but the old Saiyain concept of survival of the fittest applies here. I doubt anyone will be particularly concerned about him. Besides since your mother's arrival Turles has been neglecting his duties. So….' He said huffily. Getting slightly sick of all the questions.

'Okay than.' Said Marron cheerfully. 'Let's get cleaned up and get something to eat and get down to business.'

'Yes let's.' said Trunks. 'The sooner mom and dad are back together the sooner I'll be able to take that bitch Pandora out and find Goma.' He added in his mind.

* * *

The ship docked gently with the space station high above The Wolf's den atmosphere. Kiwi and Drasis stepped out of the spacecraft slowly. The emotions running throw them could not contrast more. Drasis was ecstatic at the thought of Daemon finally meeting his chosen mate and Kiwi could not cling more from the thought of meeting the Daemon. Inwardly Drasis knew the dread Kiwi was feeling but he did not know of anyway to dispel the concern. Especially since he had a strong suspicion that she was up o something. He did however turn to her and softly whispered into her ears, 'Don't worry we wolf's aren't that bad.'

Kiwi grinned and whispered back, 'I know.'

* * *

Trunks stood in a shallow dark corner very near to the entrance to Turles' apartment. He knew he was not going to be detected, for this side of the palace was curiously lacking of any type of security sensor. Turles KI sensing abilities could be a problem. But Trunks had pushed his down to the level of a mouse. So that shouldn't be a problem. Trunks was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the approach of Turles KI. He had pinpointed it earlier when Vegeta pointed out to him who Turles was. Needless to say that Turles features had shocked Trunks to the core. How was it possible that someone can look so much like Son Goku yet be capable to things Goku would never even contemplate? Trunks quickly pushed the thought away as Turles came ever near to him. Than when he was just an inch away from him, Trunks sprang in front of Turles. 'Hello.' He said cheerfully followed by a powerful punch straight on his nose. Turles was knocked out cold. 'Ha, father was right. This wasn't hard at all.' Said Trunks as he slung Turles over his shoulders and headed for the nearest balcony. Which too was conveniently out of the security sensors range. Briefly Trunks wondered if this was Daemon's way to weeding out the useless. Leave the area in which they lived unguarded and see if they can defend themselves. Deciding that was it Trunks flew out the balcony and headed for the volcanoes. Marron should have found a suitable cave by know. His father was already inside Turles' apartment and ready to began his quest to win back the heart of his mate.

* * *

She stirred awake confused and frightened. Realising how unsaiyain the latter concept was she quickly pushed the fear down as far as it would go. Sitting up on the bed Goma began to assess the situation and slowly remember what had happened. Slowly her memory returned. Slowly she remembered feeling a part of her soul get torn away from the spirit plane and crammed into a body that she now called her own with parts of the evil sorceress Pandora's soul. It disturbed her and she went to great lengths to forget it. Vowing to find a way to make herself whole without getting Trunks or anybody else involved. But even before she could come up with a plan that bitch Peaya sent her flying throw a vortex out of the spirit plane and into this body and straight into Daemon's clutches. Goma shuddered at the very thought of Daemon. Than another far more dreadful thought occurred to her. What about Trunks? She didn't even know if he was still stuck in the spirit plane. If he were than he would be dead within a week. If he got sucked in throw the vortex than the same thing will result and she didn't know of anyone who was around Trunks who would be able to help him. Goma felt like crying as she tried hard to sense him. She could not. She knew Daemon had mind barriers every where, she knew it was nearly impossible to send or receive psychic signals within the compound of the palace. 'So I have to try from the outside.' She reasoned.

Getting out of bed Goma first tried to calculate how long she had before Pandora's soul reawakened and the majority of her consciousness slept. About five minutes, not nearly enough time. Still she had to try. 'Okay let's see.' She thought, 'I am wearing a ridiculously long, tight dress Daemon should be KI fried for making me wear. The balcony doors looked firmly lachted and the door is probably guarded by those Freeza clones and my teleporting ability is disabled.' She took in a deep breath. 'First things first get rid of the dress.' So saying she reached down and tore the lower portion of the dress. 'Now try to blast the balcony window out.' So saying she headed for the door.

First she tried to unlatch it. But soon realised the spell keeping it closed was too strong for her to lift. So she tried to kick it down. Punch it out. Or burn it down. But failed. Still not able to make a dent she stepped back to try a really powerful attack when the door opened. Turning around she to come face to face with Daemon. 'Chocolate.' He offered holding out a big tray filled with the most delicious looking chocolate.

Goma narrowed her eyes, 'Damn.' She thought, 'The one thing that can distract a Saiyain no matter what.' It was than that she felt herself sliding away, 'Damn.'

* * *

She sat on her desk working away on a complex robotics design, waiting for him to show up. Engrossed in her work she still knew that Turles was taking longer than he should. Frustrated she threw her pen on the floor, 'Where is he?' she wondered, 'He should be here by now.'

'Don't worry about him.' Said an oddly familiar voice from behind her.

Bulma gasped and turned around. Nothing, 'Who's there?' she demanded

'Somebody who knows you intimately.' Came the voice laced with a hint of seduction.

'Show yourself.' She demanded. 'If you know me that I should know you.' She reasoned. 'In that case I want to see you.'

'I am right in front of you.' Said Vegeta, 'But you can't see me because he has blinded you to your past, to your life.'

'What are you talking about?' she screamed. 'He erased my past to protect me from the terrible grief that had been caused to me by a certain saiyain Prince Vegeta.' She said, anger lacing her words.

The words burnt his soul, scalded his heart. Vegeta felt like ripping Turles to pieces. He felt like grabbing her and telling her that he would never hurt her, he would never. Alas! He had hurt her, many times. Unable to understand human emotions he had put her through emotional hell especially during the Cell games. Vegeta took in a deep breath and clamed down. Losing his temper will not achieve anything, 'Sit down.' He instructed, 'I have a story to tell you.' Surprisingly enough Bulma complied.

* * *

He couldn't believe Mirai Trunks had thought that he would ever abandon his mate and his son. But what could he expect from someone who was raised by one of Kakarott's brats. He couldn't understand why Mirai did not realised that the reason he ignored the danger faced by Bulma and Chibi Trunks is because he wanted to see what Mirai would do. He couldn't understand why Mirai did not know that he was being tested. He vowed than that he would ensure that at least the Trunks that he got to raise and his Bulma understood him. He did not know how much he had succeeded in that regard with Trunks but he knew that Bulma did understand him.

She understood his need to hide his feelings. She understood his need desire to pretend not to care. She understood that he needed to show that world he didn't care for he thought that was a good way to keep them safe. After had not everything he ever cared about, everything he ever loved been taken away from him? His planet, his people, his kingdom, his father, his pride, his strength, everything had been taken from him. All he had left now was Bulma and Trunks. He didn't want them taken away as well.

Vegeta repressed a sigh as he proceeded to tell Bulma the story of a cold-hearted Prince from a planet long lost who was taught to love by a blue haired beauty. She had been taken away from him. But know he was going to get her back.

* * *

Trunks landed near the mouth of the rocky cave wondering why Marron choose this uninviting place than grinned. She probably chose this place because it was uninviting. She always was good at these things. Trunks lugged Turles body into the cave and began to search for Marron. He found her deep inside the cave sitting in a hot water pool. 'Hi Trunks.' She said cheerfully. 'Isn't this great?' she asked, 'From the outside this place looks like the cave on the undead. But inside it's the most romantic…'

'Did you bring down the knock out gas.' Trunks interrupted. He didn't like where this conversation was heading.

'Yes.' Said Marron getting a cold dose of reality. 'The cylinders are over there in the corner.' She said pointing to a far corner of the cave. Nodding Trunks went over to the corner and retrieved one of the cylinders. 'You can take Turles to the smaller cave over there.' She said pointing to a small hole on the other side of the cave. Trunks nodded again and headed that way, still with Turles slung over his shoulder. Marron sighed and wondered if gestures were the only way Trunks was going to communicate with her for the entire time they are going to be here. She knew that Trunks felt guilty about sleeping with her. She knew that Trunks felt guilty about telling her that he enjoyed it, he felt guilty about enjoying the night with her. She knew that Trunks was going to go to amazing lengths to make sure that what had happened between them never happened again. But she thought that his gesture thing was taking it too far.

But Trunks would disagree with her. Putting Turles on the floor of the cave chamber Trunks fractionally opened the gas cylinder. Than quickly exited the chamber and rolled a large boulder to block of the mouth. The tiny bit of constant gas should keep Turles in an artificially induced Coma. Than all he and Marron had to worry about was to feed him the special syrup he formulated once a day to keep him well nourished. But than what would keep them busy? Trunks had a half a mind to go back in there and shut of the gas formulated by his mother and let Turles wake and deal with him. But know he couldn't do that. He couldn't do anything that would jeopardise his father's plans. He was just going to find a way to keep himself busy and away from Marron.

* * *

She listened to his words. To his story. Feeling oddly as if she had heard it before. But that she wanted to hear it a thousand times over. Feeling as if she had lived the story. His voice felt so familiar, so comforting. She felt as if she could listen to it all her life and still want to listen to it for the rest of eternity. It was so familiar. It invoked such warmth, such happiness, such pain? Yes pain was also invoked by that voice. She was so confused.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review to tell me.


	18. Part 4 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Drasis introduced the Kiwi to Daemon he prepared himself for a Mirada of reaction, except the one he. Daemon stared at her blankly for a few minutes annoyed that he was happy that his brother had picked a mate he could breed with and informed him of his own newly acquired mate. He promised that Drasis was going to meet Pandora at dinner but that he was going to keep the upper portion of her face covered as he did not want his brother falling in love with the most gorgeous creature in the universe. When Drasis began to protest Daemon waved him down with a wave of his hand stacked over to Kiwi and welcomed her and marched off. 

The whole thing took less than ten minutes and it left Kiwi and Drasis confused and in silence. 'Well.' Drasis finally broke the silence, 'That went well.'

'Really?' wondered Kiwi, 'I just thought that that went fast.'

'Yes, it was fast. Huh.' Said Drasis, 'Well let's go I want to show you around the palace and contemplate the existence of my new sister in law.' So saying Drasis headed for the door.

'Yes.' Thought Kiwi, 'I want to contemplate the existence of you new sister in law as well. I want to contemplate how I can kill her.'

* * *

'Well?' asked Shiva as she watched Kiwi and Drasis exit from a hidden viewer with Daemon. 

'My brother loves her.' Stated Daemon, 'I don't trust her. But that does not change how Drasis feels about her. Keep an eye on her.' He instructed, 'If she does make the foolish mistake of moving against me or my mate tell me. I'll take care of her than.'

'She will move against you.' Stated Shiva, 'I will have to kill her and Drasis is not going to like that.'

Daemon shrugged, 'He'll get used to it, if that happens.'

'No he won't.' stated Shiva calmly. Daemon said nothing.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Bulma did not want to waste it indoors. So see dragged her entire family outdoors for a nice picnic. The sun was warm on her face. Trunks was playing with a beetle. Bulma watched him play, giggling at every utterly childish thing her cute little son did. She turned to see if he was smiling like she knew he did when no eyes where upon him. She turned see if… Vegeta, Turles….

Bulma screamed as a sharp pain pierced through her brain. Did she have a son? Yes, no… she didn't know. Who was she with that day? Turles? Vegeta? Why would she be with Vegeta. She didn't know. She didn't know.

'Bulma, Bulma.' Cried her invisible companion. 'Are you alright?'

'Pain.' She whimpered, 'I think I know the story you are telling me but I can't remember. Every time I try to remember all I feel is pain.' She sobbed.

Silence, 'Than let me take you away from the pain.' Said the voice as strong arms wrapped around. Bulma gasped as she felt lips on her neck, 'I… shouldn't.' she said. 'Turles…'

'Believe me when I say nothing in this universe is as right as what we are about to do.'

* * *

She wore a full length black dress covered with silver embledory. The wolf shaped silver crown that she wore on her head covered much of the upper portion of her face. The eyes of the wolf were decorated with rubies and they fell just over her own eyes. Her lips were painted bright red and her nails bore the same colour completing her appearance and rendering her sight pleasing to the eye. She entered her arms locked with that of Daemon's. A storm of sweet scent followed her, filling the room and pleasing its occupants.

Kiwi and Drasis stood up to receive them. 'Greetings Pandora.' Said Drasis and Kiwi at the same time. 'I am so glad to finally be able to meet the woman who has stolen my brother's heart.' Drasis mused, 'Though the covering does take some thing away from the meeting.'

'Yes.' Agreed Pandora, 'An execution.' She said calmly. Drasis just smiled.

Daemon laughed and said, 'Yes little brother her charm and her beauty are both deadly.'

'Probably why she is an ideal mate for you.' Commented Kiwi of-hand. Daemon raised an eyebrow.

Trying to ease the tense situation Drasis said, 'Why don't we get started on dinner?' he suggested.

'Yes.' Said Pandora, 'Let's. I hear today's main dish has been garnished with bananas.' She said pointedly to Kiwi.

'Where did you hear a thing like that?' wondered Daemon, 'I hate bananas.'

'A yes, but monkeys love them so much.' She said emphasising the word monkey.

'Well, bears are not that fond bananas much either.' Said Kiwi indifferently.

The part of Pandora's braid that was all Goma cried out, 'Idiot.' Whether it was meant for herself of Kiwi was anybody's guess.

* * *

The thing that first popped into his mind when Trunks thought of things that he could do to distract himself was the Spirit Sword. Though he had used it to kill Freeza, he still had no idea how to use it properly. He knew that the spirit sword had special powers. Powers that his old sword or any other sword for that matter did not have. Trunks unsheathed his sword. He truly did have a new sword, for unlike his old sword the handle of this one was richly covered in platinum, gems with soft velvet peaking in certain places. Despite the heavy sculpture the handle was remarkable comfortable to grip. It was as if the hard gems and cold platinum turned into soft and comfortable whenever he gripped the handle. Trunks turned the sword in his hand and brought it more into the light. The blade too was unique. It was made of a metal Trunks could not place. It was sharp enough to cut him even when he just lightly laid his fingertip on the blade. It truly was a mysterious piece of work. Yes, he was going to have to get to know it better. The spirit sword will be a very appropriate distraction from Marron.

* * *

If Kiwi seemed less than in tune with her surroundings it was because she was busy trying to find a way to slip a tiny ball of the most leather poison known into Pandora's meal. The ball was so small it could slip through the holes of a salt shaker. 'The salt shaker now there's an idea.' Thought Kiwi as she reached for the salt. As she shook some on to her plate she cleverly slipped the poison inside. Than she casually offered it to Pandora, 'I think you will like that sea-bug better with some salt.' She offered.

Pandora looked up from the prawn looking thing she was eating and replied, 'No thank you it's just fine.'

'Are you sure? I really think it needs some more salt.' Kiwi insisted.

'You are right.' Agreed Drasis, 'Here let me have some.' So saying he reached for the salt.

Kiwi smiled a forced smile and began to hand it over when she dropped it, 'Oops.' She said, 'Clumsy me.' As she accidentally stepped on the shaker braking it into several pieces.

Confused Drasis looked at the remains of the shaker and blurted out, 'Gee, that's not like you at all.'

'Isn't?' wondered Daemon as he levelled a masked look of suspicion towards her. But suddenly the eyes of she mask Pandora was wearing began to glow. Daemon whirled towards Pandora and said in a quick tone of voice, 'Pandora look your sea-bugs are getting cold.' So saying he forked a sea bug into her mouth. Even before she could began chewing he stuffed another and another. Till Pandora's mouth was so stuffed that see began to have difficulty breathing. 'Are you done, dear?' asked Daemon. 'Well we better go than.' So saying he literally pulled the still stuffed mouth Pandora out of the room.

'Leaving already?' asked a very confused Drasis, 'What about desert?' he wondered.

'I am sick of the desert the chiefs keep making.' Said Daemon. As he shoved Pandora into an adjoining room.

'Well I know this really delicious honey based desert. I can make it for tomorrow if you want.' Offered Kiwi.

'Yes that'll be great.' Said Daemon as he slammed the door shut.

Silence rained for a few minutes after their sudden departure. 'That was the oddest dinner I ever had.' Declared Drasis finally breaking the silence.

'Really?' wondered Kiwi, 'I didn't notice.'

Drasis looked at her funny, 'You are the strangest creature I have ever met.' He declared, 'Probably why I love you so much.' He added with a grin. Kiwi just smiled.

* * *

Out of sight Goma spit out the sea-bugs Daemon stuffed in her mouth, 'You tricky little…'

'Wolf.' Completed Daemon for her. Knowing that she was probably going to complete the sentence with words he really did not want to hear out of her. 'What was I supposed to do? Let you gain full control of your body with no indication what so ever and let you blab my secret to that annoying witch?' he asked. 'Feh, I would have to kill her to stop her from blabbing it to the witches' council. Two things I want to avoid that this point in time. I don't want to go into all out war with the witches' council and I don't want my brother plotting against me. Kiwi is the delicate balance. She lives with the knowledge of your existence the witches' council will try and retrieve you. I get drawn into an all out war. She dies with the knowledge of your existence by brother goes against me. They only option here is to keep you a secret from her.'

'Humph. Well next time try not to choke me.' Said Goma but than add, 'Better yet make sure I do choke to death. That way I won't have to be a part of you sick plans for the universe.'

Daemon smiled a cold dangerous smile, 'Forget it little one. Even death will not keep you safe from me.'

* * *

She remembered this. She remembered his touch, his feel, and his love. But the memories weren't clear. They were shrouded with main. They were shrouded in mist. But within the fog she could see a light. The light remembrance the light of her life. Bulma mind raced through a thousand emotions, a thousand memories. Each invoking a pain all it's own. She knew instinctively that the memories themselves where not of pain. But surrounding them was a wall of pain that stopped her from reaching them and remembering. But his touch made her forget the pain and willed her to want to tear down the fortress of pain that surround her memories and claim them back. To claim back her life. Amidst the touch, amidst the emotions, amidst the pain she could hear his voice, 'Try Bulma, try. You have broken tougher walls than that. You have broken the wall that I built around my heart over years, to reach in and claim it as yours you can break down the walls of lie that surround you now and get to the truth. The truth that is us.'

* * *

The wind wheezed and screamed as the Goten proceeded in his training high up in the mountains. He was determine to become stronger. He knew now that he needed to be stronger. For his sake and the planet. He felt remorse at the fact he had neglected his training so long he had trained with Trunks during there late teens ruthlessly. It more driven by Trunks desire to master super Saiyain level II than anything on his part. But now, now it was different. He had lost Bra once he will not lose her again. 'No you won't brat.' Came Bardock's voice as Goten's surrounding suddenly vanish into nothingness.

He suddenly stood black, black place face to face with his Grand sire. 'I can give you something that will ensure you are never ill prepared for what is to happen.'

'Like what?' wondered Goten awe stricken at this turn of events.

'Just before Vegitasei was destroyed I was given a curse. A curse to see the future. It was a curse because I could see the future but I could not change it. But I have since learnt to turn the curse into a gift. If I give it to you, you will not only be able to see the future but be able to change it as well.' Bardock fixed him with a look of amusement as his lips turned themselves up into the familiar Saiyain smirk. 'Want it brat?'

'I have a choice?' Goten asked in surprise.

Bardock nodded slowly, 'You are already born. As such I can't just heap a thing like this onto you without your consent. I has going to give the gift to you son but…' the walls of the room displayed the scene in which Trunks squashed the little soul bubble under his feet, 'that didn't quiet happen.'

'You could wait till I have another son.' Goten offered. Trying to forget about the one that was never born.

'Your mate isn't exactly ready to even consider baring another child, brat, and who now how much longer I'll remain enough connection with the living plane to do something like this. I mean I had to rely on the Prince to come and tell me in detail what was going on with my descendants. An Ogre owed me a favour so he let me in on my great grandson's birth, giving me the first opportunity. I practically had to beg to get this one. No. If you want it, take it. If you don't…well I guess I'll just have to wait for another opportunity though by than things might have changed dramatically.'

'What do you mean?' demanded Goten.

'I don't know brat.' Said Bardock with a shrug. 'All I know is that something big is looming in the air. Besides the gift when passed to you in the manner I speak of will render you capable of passing it to your children. A longer something like this stays in the living plane the more good it could do…' Bardock lowered his eyes and smirked a deadly Saiyain smirk, 'or evil, depends on how you use it.'

'But wait Trunks told me that Goma had a vision which told what was going to happen. 'The gift' isn't exactly rare. I mean most witches can foretell the future.' Reasoned Goten. Trying very hard to think of reasons not to take on this gift that he instinctively knew would throw him into the thick of things. Rendering it impossible for him just sit back and watch he universe go on its course and only interfering with it when it came knocking on his door looking for trouble.

Bardock shook his head, 'No brat no witch can do what I can. Goma got a vision of events that were about to take place within the space of several hours or less. Alternatively she got a vision of things that were already taking place. No witch however powerful can see as far into the future as what the gift I wish to bestow upon you can render you to see. No brat, there are many seers that is true. But there are things that are even rare among them and this is one of them.'

Goten gulped and in one last ditched effort asked, 'Why me? Why not Gohan or even my niece? I mean even my father is not that old.' He pointed out.

Bardock smiled a genuine smile as he fixed Goten with a pride-laced gaze, 'Because you are destined for such things that no one on that poultry planet of yours can ever imagine. Your legend is going be even greater than the legend of you father.'

'That is impossible.' Stated Goten flatly.

'No brat. But I know what you are afraid of. Don't worry the legend of your father or your brother will not be lessened an iota due to the fetes you are destined to commit. But by shrinking from your destiny you do not honour them.' Goten remained silent as he lowered his gaze to the charcoal floor. 'Well brat what will it be?' Bardock demanded in annoyance.

Goten slowly raised his eyes to meet his Grandfather's gaze and whispered, 'Thank you. I will not dare insult you by refusing such an honour.' He said formally.

Bardock grinned, 'Your mate's royal breeding must be rubbing off on you.' But seriously he added, 'The gift is yours. Learn to use it well. You have the capacity to do what I could not, you can turn the gift on and off. But beware the universe is such that it will sometimes force you to see what you do no wish to see. Use it wisely and it will serve you well.' So saying the vision of Bardock vanished and Goten was left standing with an alien feeling in the depth of his very soul.

* * *

The red sun shone throw the window gently waking the sleeping Bulma As soon as she was awake the memories of last night came flooding back. She blushed a deep shad of red as the all too familial feeling on confusion crept up on her. Confusing and guilt, guilt that had cheated on her mate with a being she could not even see. Guilt that she had betrayed his trust. Guilt that the guilt she felt for doing what she did was hardly deep enough to warrant a second thought. She slowly sat up on the bed and spoke into the wind, 'Are you still here?'

'Yes.' Came Vegeta's ready reply.

'Good.' She said as resolve slowly surfaced on her face, 'Ever since I woke up to find myself here I have been nothing but confused. Confused about my past confused about my currently life. Confused as to the flashes of remembrance I have. And I am sick of it.' She said her eyes hard as they darted across the room to see it she could see any visible signs as to the existence of the being with whom she spoke. 'No more stories. No more taking in circles. No more telling me that I should not remember for my own good.'

'I never told you not to remember for your own good. In fact, I told you to remember for your own good, woman.' Vegeta barked back.

'O whatever.' Screamed Bulma, 'And don't call me woman. I have a name you know, you stupid Vegetable-head.'

'Whatever.' Replied Vegeta, completely at his ease at the sudden turn of events, 'Fine you want to know the truth well here's the truth.'

* * *

Bulma braced herself against the wall as she began to cough up blood. Why, why did this have to happen to her? Why now of all times? She did not know but she knew that she did not want anybody to find out about this. Especially not today. It was Trunks wedding day. Her little boy was finally getting married, and to Son-kun's granddaughter. This was the best day of her life. Well actually the second best day of her life. The Best day of her life had been the day Vegeta had been wished back after the entire Buu episode. It was happiest because she had him back in her arms again. She still flinched at the emptiness that she felt in her heart the entire time he was away. Bulma collapsed her eyes and collapsed to the ground sobbing and now, now she was going to leave him. She had known for months that something was amiss within her body. For months she ran test after test on herself. For months she secretly went to specialist after specialist. All the time keeping an outside appearance of nothing was wrong. She went on endless shopping trips with Pan, Bra, Vidal and Chichi, both physical and cyber-physical. Running around getting everything together. This was her son's big day and nothing was going to ruin it. Everybody dies. She reminded herself. If I have to die well I am sure as hell not going to die without seeing my son happily married. She smiled faintly at the prospect of having another of Son-kun's family inter-twine with her own. She never would have guessed when she first met the half-wild child in the woods who could not tell the difference between men and women that one day her child would marry into his family. The smile broadened. She never would have guess when Vegeta first arrived on earth that one day she would bare him two children. She would never have guessed that she could fall in love with someone like him and spend the entirety of her life with him.

* * *

Bulma trembled in pain as Vegeta's words triggered something deep inside of her. But she ignored it and said firmly, 'Tell me more. Tell me everything.'

'Very well.' Said Vegeta softly as he purposely turned a blind eye to Bulma's pain.

* * *

Marron watched Trunks play with the spirit sword for two hours straight. Within which time Trunks seemed to have gotten the physical aspect of the Spirit Sword well under control. It has been interesting to watch at first, when Trunks was still struggle to make the spirit sword do even the most simplest things. But now it was just plain borrowing. As such she got up and declared just loud enough for Trunks to hear, 'I'm going shopping.'

'Okay.' Trunks replied, 'But could you check on Turles before you leave.' He had a strong urge to add. 'And don't buy any potions from old ladies.' But thought it wise to not bring that subject up.

Grumbling about lazy men Marron complied with Trunks request. Pushing back the boulder Marron peeked inside. Turles seemed to be sleeping soundly. Satisfied Marron pushed the boulder back in place. However, she unknowingly left a gap through which flesh air could enter. A mistake so slight Trunks did not notice when he re-entered the cave in search of food a couple of hours after Marron left.

* * *

The wedding of Trunks and Pan in the end like all of Trunks relationship fell into disarray just at the clinching moment. Just that in this case the clinching moment had been the exchange of vows instead of the normal giving of the engagement ring. Like always it was Trunks who called things off. Bulma was less than pleased with her son's treatment of the Son Pan. But did not have the energy to do anything about. In the middle of the whole uproar with Gohan swearing vengeance, with Pan demanding to now what she had done. With Goten warning Gohan in veiled manner not to even think of harming a hair on Trunks head and with Goku trying to ward off a blood bath between his sons and Vegeta demanding to know from where Trunks had picked up such dishonourable ways that she collapse. The disease hit her hard and within days her whole world came to a crashing halt. She did not remember everything that happened during the time of her illness. That was perhaps because she did not want to remember seeing Vegeta's face torn with pain and anguish at seeing her suffer like this. Maybe because she did not want to remember hearing her daughter and sometimes her son weep over her in a dark corner of her room. Perhaps because she did not want to remember Vegeta crawling into bed next to her and tightly embracing her as if he was afraid that if he let her go she would be gone forever. Maybe, just maybe she did not want to remember the look on Vegeta's face when finally he realised that she was leaving and there was nothing he could do about it. The look on his face that showed such pain and agony that one would think that someone had reached inside and had torn his still beating heart out. But than again as far as Vegeta was concerned someone had.

* * *

Kiwi closed her eyes and slipped into a meditative trance. She was not particularly sure what she was doing except that this morning she woke up with this feeling in her stomach that something terrible wrong was going happen. She banished all thoughts from her head as she turned her mind into the eternal happenings of the universe. Closed her eyes and concentrated. Slowly, very slowly her surroundings disappeared and she found herself in Daemon's throne room. A this embodied observers of an even that was taking place at that very point in time.

'Are you sure about this?' Shiva asked.

'You doubt me Shiva?' Demanded Daemon.

'No.' said Shiva, 'It's just that Drasis has a greater sense of morality than what is good for him and you know that Kiwi is stooge of the Witch's council.'

'I know.' Daemon barked, 'But she is in heat and I want a heir. Tonight there will be a full moon, both our strengths will be at their peek. A child conceived tonight will be strong enough to conquer the universe.'

'No one can conquer the universe.' Shiva said softly, 'Very well. I shall make the necessary arrangements to ensure that in the aftermath of the event nothing unwholesome occurs.' So saying she marched smartly off and Kiwi fell back into her body. Suddenly her little assassination plot was given a strict timeline. For once Pandora begins to carry Daemon's child not even a fly will be able to get near her. No, she will have to be removed from the scene before the setting of the sun.

* * *

Bulma must have been the first person in a long while who looked sad and dejected even thought she was told that she would soon be ascending to heaven. Heaven, her heaven was on earth with her love. Paradise up here without him would be nothing but a hell for her. But to her unexpected surprise she learnt the side effect of bonding. Most souls don't jump for joy to being real plane bound but she could not be happier.

She arrived back just in time. Vegeta was leaving earth to escape the pain of her loss. Little did he know that she was going to go with him wherever he went. She remembered comforting him when the pain in his heart got so deep that he wishes to reach in and tear it out. She remembered standing outside a great big stone circle with Vegeta sprawled in the middle ranked with pain unable to reach him. Luckily Son-kun arrived just in the nick of time. Was that not just like? Lastly she remembered the horrible sight of an iron rod going through Vegeta's chest. She remembered the ripping feeling going through her as Turles; Turles ripped her away from him. Ripped her away from, 'Vegeta!!!' she screamed as the pain inside her head reached exploding proportions.

* * *

Kiwi did not have time to plan anything sneaky. She did not have time to do anything. She just knew that she had to destroy Pandora and destroy her soon. She walked stealthily up the corridor making sure to keep to the shadows. She had cast an invisible spell on herself but still one could never be too cautious. She wondered absently where Drasis was but pushed that thought away as she focused on the two pasty white figures at the end of the hallway, guarding a large gold sculptured door. Bring up all her courage approached the two figure.

The royal guards, the Freezas were oblivious to her presence. But how to get through the door without attracting their attention? Another spell would be dangerous, she was already deathly afraid that one of Daemon's many magic watchers had picked up on the fact that a spell had been cast. Although she could count on the fact that they might have missed her first spell signature, after all a spell got cast every second on the Wolf's den. She did not want to give them another taste of her rather unique magic signature least they figured out who she was or more importantly where she was. However, she didn't have to.

No sooner did she get near the door that a servant came out of the room. Kiwi quickly ducked out of the way of the servant and went through the still adjure door. Lady luck seemed to be on her side.

* * *

Trunks had not taken more than two bites of his sandwich when he had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. He whirled around to come face to face with the three witches from the Witches Den. 'It's time.' They said in unison, 'Things are moving faster than we anticipated. Go to Daemon's palace at once. Chaos will rain soon enough. It is time you upheld your part of the bargain.' So saying they began to fade away, 'One last thing little Prince the Freeza guards of Daemon are useful in having no soul but less so in having no spirit.'

Without hesitation Trunks stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth quickly splashed some water on his face and took off towards Daemon's palace the Spirit Sword fastened securely on his back.

No sooner had Trunks left that Turles slowly pushed away the boulder and stepped out into the larger cave. He waited till Trunks was well and truly gone. Than closed his eyes and teleported himself to Daemon's palace. He had a feeling that a big battle awaited him.

* * *

'Bulma, no woman please don't die. Please don't leave me again.' Vegeta begged his voice desperate and breaking as he struggled to keep his tears in check, 'Please Bulma, please don't leave me.'

Bulma felt her head spin and flood with memories. She had no concept of time. Where was she? How old was she? Deep in her mind a distant memory sparked. A memory of a promise she had made to herself when she was barely old enough to walk. She had promised herself that one-day she would grow up and marry the most handsome prince in the whole universe. He would have raven black hair and onyx black eyes. He would love her with all his heart and all his soul. Years with Yamcha had convinced her that he would be the closest thing to she was ever going to have of the man of her dreams. She was wrong. It was Vegeta. She had loved Vegeta even before she had met him. She had loved him all her life. She will love him forever. She knew that. Not even Turles trickery could take the feeling away entirely. She loved him and she must live for him. For if he lost her a second time no if he lost her a third time it would surely kill him. She fought-back determined not to be torn from him a third time. Determine to hold on. Determine to be with her love once again.

Bulma's eyes flew open to see two intense black eyes stare down into hers. 'Vegeta.' She whispered, 'I love you.' 

Vegeta's face broke into a genuine smile. 'I love you too, my Queen.' So saying he pressed his lips gently on hers savouring her taste, claiming her lips as his once more.

Clap, clap, clap. Vegeta and Bulma turned to the door to come face to face with a Turles. Thought he appeared calm one only needed to look into his eyes to see how enraged he truly was, 'Congratulations my Prince. I did not thing you would be able to do it. But you did. You have claimed her back. But by the gods you are not taking her out of his planet without a fight.' As he spoke his body began to glow with energy.

Vegeta leaped out of the bed and got into a fighting stance, 'Don't worry I don't intend too. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to try and steal other people's mates, especially when they are much, much stronger than you.'

Turles laughed a maniacal laugh, 'Have you not learnt yet my Prince? There are other things than KI.'

* * *

Goten landed on the front porch of Capsule Corps still disoriented from his encounter with his Grandfather. He was think about ways to tell Bra of his experience in such a manner that she would believe him when suddenly a sharp pain shot though his mind. Suddenly for the second time that day his surroundings vanished and he found himself in a cave whose wall were covered in primitive painting.

He saw a Saiyain man sit near a fire pit grooming his tail. He did not fail to note the primate garb that the Saiyain wore. Nor did he fail to see another man, a tail less one with a tattoo of a wolf on his shoulder, painting something on wall. 'What are you doing, Daemon?' barked the Saiyain who resemblance to Vegeta was rather marked.

'Nothing much Vegeta.' Answered the man, 'Just writing down a vision I had last night.'

'Feh, what did you see this time?' demanded Vegeta, 'I hope it's a herd of buffaloes.'

Daemon laughed, 'No, nothing like that. I saw that far into the future one of my descendants will fight one of yours, and yours was powerful in that vision. His very skin shone like the sun and his eyes were blue as the deepest ocean and mine was powerful as well. White-hot flames raged around him as fire burnt even in his oracles.'

'So our descendants are going to be powerful?' said the Saiyain after a moment of silence, 'That's good to hear. You really should not pay much attention to the whole fighting each other thing. In fact I give you my word that as long as my descendants rule even a single Saiyain tribe the symbol of the might of that tribe will be the head of the wolf.'

'Thank you.' Said Daemon quietly, 'I wish I could be as certain that the Tilku and the Saiyain will always remain allies.'

'We will.' Assured Vegeta, 'Now are you sure you did not see a herd of Buffaloes heading our way?' Daemon smiled and suddenly Goten was back in front of Capsule Corp.

Blinking he wondered what had just happened when he heard Bardock's voice inside his head, 'You see the past as well, brat.'

* * *

She hid behind a thick velvet curtain waiting for the servants to leave the room. She could have just as well have remained in the open but she did not want to in case something interfered with the spell and she accidentally got seen. She did not have room for mistakes, now. It felt like forever but the last of the servants finally departed leaving her alone in the room with a table groaning under the wait of food. Apparently Daemon did not wish his Queen to leave her room today. Little wonder if this was going to be the night he extracted an heir from her. But the food gave Kiwi an unexpected opportunity. It gave her another chance to try and poison her.

Emerging from the curtains she stealthily made her way to the table. They could not see her but they could still hear her. Upon reaching the table her eyes fell on a large glass of drink. It was the only liquid on the table. No matter what food Pandora ate that the drink she had to take. That was thus the ideal vessel through which to deliver the poison. Reaching in side her pouch she produced the most deadly potion known. She poured the entire content of the veil into the drink and retreated back into the shadows.

No sooner had she reached the safety of the curtain that Pandora stepped out of the inner chamber. Kiwi pressed back against the wall as far as she could go and held her breath. Pandora wasted no time in reaching the table and as luck would have it reached first for the drink. Kiwi began to feel the start of a smile as Pandora began to bring the glass upto her lips. But just as the glass was about to touch her lips she stopped and said quietly, 'If you were going to poison my drink Kiwi, at least you could have used something that did not smell.'

Kiwi felt her eyes widen. No that was impossible no species in this universe had such strong sense of smell except Saiyains. A cold grip of horror griped Kiwi's soul as suddenly she realized whose soul fragment had been used to create Pandora. Kiwi felt herself gather all her energy, now more than ever she knew that Pandora must die. What little KI she had she mixed in with the massive amount of living energy she possessed. In one massive move she dropped out of invisibility and relished a powerful burst of energy that would have incinerated Pandora/Goma on the spot.

However, Daemon was quite another matter. With the last bit of her energy spent on that attack she looked up to see Daemon standing in front of Pandora/Goma his arms crossed in front of him, head bowed behind it. When he slowly raised his eyes to her see say clearly the cold, murderous look in them. She knew it was her end.

'Daemon no!' screamed Drasis as he streaked into the room with Shiva at his heels, 'You may not kill my mate.'

'Your mate just tried to kill mine, little brother.' Daemon pointed out, 'Interfere and I will forget that I love you.' He warned.

'Yes she did.' Agreed Pandora/Goma, 'But harm a hair on her head and I'll rip out my ovaries myself.' Warned Goma.

Drasis felt his eyes widen as he stared in blank astonishment at Pandora, 'What?'

'You bastard!' Kiwi screamed out, 'You did use Goma's soul fragment to create 'Pandora'.' She howled, 'How dare you? She didn't belong to you.'

'No? Who did she belong to? The one you believe to be the legendary warrior of gold, whose very skin is suppose to shine like the stars? The one you believe will end my rain of terror? The youth with the ice blue eyes? You think she belongs to Trunks?'

'She does.' Kiwi replied defiantly.

'No she doesn't and Trunks is not the legendary anything. You Cilirian's will believe anything.' Said Daemon.

'The legend is yours Tilku not mine.' Kiwi pointed out.

'And mine.' Said Goma almost introspectively, 'O Kami, don't tell me, the Tilku home planet does not exist because the Tilku home planet is…'

'Was' corrected Drasis, 'Vegitasei. The Saiyain Royal house of Vegitasei for years used the wolf's head, a representation of our transformed state, as the symbol for their power and no one made the connection, despite the fact that Vegitasei had no wolf species to speak of. No, no one realized that the reason the Saiyain's used the wolf's head was because from pre-historic times the Saiyain's and the Tilku had lived together in the deserts, forest and the islands of Vegitasei while the Tsufurun inhabited the plains and mountains. Till one day a disease threatened to wipe us out. Forcing us to abandon our beloved planet and settle here.' said Drasis as he struggled to choke back a sob.

Goma felt something knot hard inside. Why didn't she see this coming? Of course the Tilku were originally from Vegitasei. The Tilku bonding ritual alone should have told her of there origin. Forget the ritual only the Saiyains bonded in the way the Tilku seemed, too. Way had she been so blind to the obvious? 'Wait a minute there are no more Tilku on the Wolf's den.' She heard Kiwi saying.

'The wolf is not seen if he does not wise to be seen.' Replied Daemon, 'And you should prepare for you death.'

'No.' screamed Drasis as he rushed towards Daemon. Daemon turned and punched Drasis hard in his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. He than picked Drasis up by the neck and flung him against the wall. Goma swear she heard every bone in his muscle crack.

'No.' Goma cried out but suddenly felt paralyzed from head to tow. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see that Shiva was holding her in place with some unseen force. 'No.' she said again.

Kiwi felt tears rush down her cheeks as she felt Daemon approach her slowly. She raised her head and turned slowly to Drasis, who too was being held in place by Shiva. She could see the agony and frustration in his eyes as he struggled invain. The tears began to stream down even more as she whispered, 'I am so sorry.'

'To late for that.' said Daemon as he shoved his hand into her chest and grabbed her heart. His arms began to glow with energy as Kiwi screamed in agony. Drasis yelled out something incoherent as Daemon released a powerful energy blast inside Kiwi that blasted her through several walls out of the palace and landed her at the feet of…

'Kiwi.' Marron screamed as she flung herself on her knees next to the dying body of her best friend.

* * *

Goma watched Daemon drag his weeping brother out of her room as Shiva took off through the new hole in her wall. As soon as she was alone she turned towards the nearest mirror and spoke to her reflection, 'All right you don't want to be with me and I don't want to be with you. So maybe we can help each other.'

Though her lips did not move her reflection spoke up, 'What did you have in mind?'

* * *

'You should not have tried to take her from me.' Yelled Vegeta.

'You don't deserve her.' Replied Turles quietly, 'And I'll prove it to you.' So saying he charged towards Vegeta.

Taking no chances Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyain level IV and proceeded to match Turles blow for blow. In the confined quarters of the room Turles and Vegeta went at each other determined to ensure only one of them walked out of this place alive. Furious punches and kicks. KI blast directly to his chest Turles found himself hurtling out of the palace and into the open ground surrounding them. Bulma got out of bed and quickly pulled on some cloths and ran down to the grounds. The sun was on the process of setting and the moon in the process of rising. Vegeta knew that the moon was raising. He could fell it calling to his blood. He also knew that if the moon rose than Turles would be able to transform. He did not want that to happen. He would not allow that to happen. He rushed towards Turles aiming a punch at his head as expected Turles went to block it Vegeta quickly changed his attack into a sidekick. Turles had to do a tricky maneuver to avoid it. But that left the appendage Vegeta was after unguarded. Vegeta grabbed his tail. Screaming Turles slammed face down on the ground. 'Now you die.' So saying Vegeta began to pump energy through his tail.

Turles felt his body expanding, he knew the end was near. His whole life, his both whole lives flashed before his eyes. The pain, the sorrow, the happiness of the last few months all came back to him and just before he exploded into the next dimension, he raised his eyes to see Bulma only now just arriving at the scene and whispered, 'Thank you, both of you.'

A moment more and nothing of Turles remained. A flabbergasted Vegeta asked of no one in particular, 'Why the hell did he thank me?'

'Because you killed him in a way that will ensure that he will not become a disembodies spirit.' Said Marron from behind him.

Vegeta turned to face her. Something was different about her. He could not quite put his finger on it. Crossing his arms he demanded, 'Humph, who died and made you the expert?'

'My friend Kiwi.' Answered Marron quietly.

'What?'

'My friend Kiwi died to make me the expert.' She said.

_'Kiwi.' Marron screamed as she flung herself on her knees next to the dying body of her best friend._

_'Marron.' Whispered Kiwi, 'I am so glad you are here. Take my hand.' Marron complied, 'My parting gift to you for being my true friend is all my powers, all my knowledge. I had little KI, you have a lot. You will be stronger, better suited for my unique gifts. Good bye old friend.' So saying she slipped in to the next dimension and Marron felt a power surge throw her and lodge itself firmly in her soul. As the grief of loss hit her heart._

'I am a witch, now.' Declared Marron quietly.

* * *

One would have thought that given that someone had tried to take his mates life that every day Daemon would have stepped up security around her room. But the fight between Vegeta and Turles had distracted most of Daemons guards. Daemon himself had been pre-occupied with Drasis and Shiva had gone to dispose of Kiwi's body. What all this boiled down to, was that Trunks was able to walk straight into Pandora's room to find her staring out of the hole in her wall. A mask covering the upper-half of her face. 'I have been expecting you.' She said. As she turned to face him. 'Shall we get down to business?' she wondered.

'Let's.' said Trunks as he pulled out his sword.

Smirking Pandora began to haul powerful KI spheres at him. But the spirit sword began to slice throw them as if they were made of nothing. Trunks really did not want to play with her. He just wanted to kill her. So as he sliced through the last of the KI spheres he jumped up and taking advantage of the millisecond that Pandora need to charge up another KI sphere he landed in front of her and drove his sword throw her stomach. She could barely scream as she fell backwards on the ground. The mask rolling off her face. Trunks lowered his disdainful eyes and felt something break in his soul. 'Goma.' He screamed out as he saw her body lay near his feet with his sword pinned in her stomach. 'Goma.' He screamed again as he fell to his knees.

He swore he heard Peaya's voice in his head, 'I told you, you will never get her back. Not in this dimension and not in the next. For the spirit sword destroys souls.'

Trunks suddenly became oblivious to everything save him and the Goma's body. He felt his arm raise on it's own accord. He felt his hands begin to glow with energy. He looked down on the gathering KI in his hand and thought he saw his father's, his mother's, his sister's, his best friend's face in it. They didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. He clenched the KI sphere firmly in his hand and drove it towards his heart.

* * *

This concludes Part 4 of Second Coming titled The Devil's Mate.

What did you think? Leave a review to tell me.


	19. Part 5 Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They say you cannot live when all hope has died inside you. When your soul cries out from emptiness that cannot be filled your spirit collapses and you die. The moment Trunks realised what he had done, his soul became empty and his spirit collapsed. He did not want to live. Not without her, so he clenched the KI sphere firmly in his hand and drove it towards his heart. But suddenly he felt himself levitate and before he knew it the KI sphere was destroyed and he found himself staring into blue eyes so much like his own they might as well have been his. But than again in a strange way they were his.

'It is not time for you to die.' Whispered Mirai Trunks as he held Trunks up by the neck.

* * *

'We should leave.' Said Marron. 'I'll teleport you to the ship and than come back for Trunks.'

'We can make our own way to the ship.' Growled Vegeta, 'You just go get the brat.' So saying he scooped Bulma into his arms and flew towards the upper atmosphere and the space station just beyond.

Marron turned towards the palace and saw the gaping big hole on the wall. She did not know where exactly Trunks was but that hole was probably a good place to start. Unbeknown to her Shiva studied her closely, watching her every move as she fought her way through the mass of people hovering around that area to fly to the hole. Shiva sent a psychic message to Daemon that warned of the upcoming visitor and slowly slipped back into the crowd. Marron had cremated Kiwi's body. But somebody needed to tell Kiwi's next of kin.

* * *

'You basterd. You knew, didn't you?' Howled Trunks, 'You really aren't weaker in this dimension are you? You just wanted me to kill her, so you didn't have to have her blood on your hand.'

Mirai Trunks smiled faintly, 'You do catch on quickly. Yes you are right. I knew whose soul fragment was used to create Pandora and yes I knew she had to be killed and didn't want to be the one to do it if I had other options and you were the other option.' He said coldly.

Trunks screamed as he grabbed Mirai Trunks' throat. In response Mirai tightened his grip on Trunks. Busy with each other they did not notice the entrance of a female form from the adjoining bedchamber. 'Trunks did anybody ever tell you, you have serious issues.' She commented as she watched the two Trunks struggle in each other's chokeholds.

Both of them stopped at the sound of her voice. Letting go of each other they whirled to face the rooms other occupant. Their jaws slowly hung open at the sight of the figure before them. Each turned to glance once again on the body that lay on the floor, than they turned back to the figure before them and began to blink hysterically, 'Goma?' they finally wondered in unison.

'No the wicked witch of the western sector.' Mocked Goma.

* * *

Mirai Trunks felt his eyes narrow and his power rise. But his counter part from this dimension felt nothing but seer joy at seeing his mate alive. 'Goma.' He called her name once again. With movement too fast to track he sweeped her of her feet and claimed her lips hungrily and held her in a passionate embrace when the need to breath meant he had to let go of her lips.

'Well, you don't exactly have me now.' whispered Goma as she buried her face in his hair.

'What do you mean?' asked Trunks as he pulled away to look into her face.

'Daemon defied death to get his hands on me, you think he will let me just walk out of here?' asked Goma.

'I'll fight...' began Trunks.

'Yeah, yeah, I know the drill.' Goma cut him off, 'Trunks, be practical. You are not nearly strong enough to take on Daemon, and besides you can't just kill him.'

'Why not?' demanded Trunks.

'Because, Daemon has under him more planets than Freeza could even imagine, you have seen the chaos that rains over the territories he and his family used to control. No even if did succeed in killing Daemon by some great act of luck, or most likely got Mirai to help you, you will only succeed in plunging the universe int0 even more chaos. You will succeed in plunging it in a war in which there are no rules, no honour. No to fight an empire you need an empire.' Goma said as she laid her eyes on Mirai, 'You of course know what I mean.'

Trunks turned to Mirai with anger still blazing form his eyes. 'I do. But what I want to know is...'

'How I am still alive. That's easy.' Said Goma, 'After Peaya sent the part of my soul that was still in the spirit plain. My soul was completed and inside the body which also housed the Sorceress Pandora's complete soul. With two complete souls in one body all I had to do was convince Pandora to split from me. The end result, the two of us remained as strong as we were combined but each had our own body. Pandora was about to begin re-shaping her body when you decided to send her to the next dimension.' She said as she pointed to Trunks, 'Good job. We really didn't need another really bad, really powerful magic user running loose.'

'Thank you.' Said Trunks as he struggled to take everything in.

'How can we be sure you are who you say you are?' demanded Mirai Trunks.

'O please.' She said as she rolled her eyes. But Mirai seemed determined, 'Fine just do a soul search or something.' Mirai nodded as he closed his eyes and began to glow with a faint purple light. After a moment he opened his eyes and his face brightened up considerably. 'And the non-believer sees the light and is converted.' Announced Goma in a corny voice. Both Trunks could not help but smile. Even after all that has happened, she was still the same. But within a second the smile vanished from her face, 'Listen.' She said as she turned to present Trunks, 'Go to Buccase. I don't have time to explain anymore. Just go there and they will tell you what to do.'

'I can't leave you here.' Said Trunks.

'You don't have a choice.' So saying in one smooth motion she grabbed him and threw him out the hole.

'I hope you are not planing on doing something like that with me?' warned Trunks in a semi-humorous tone.

Goma turned her onyx black eyes on him and said softly, 'I know what you want.' Her voice trembling with resolution.

'You couldn't possible.' He breathed, naked desire radiating from his eyes.

Goma turned away 'I know what you want.' She said again, 'And it's not what you think you want.' She stood straight and placed a hand on her chest. Closing her eyes she pulled out a small white orb from within. 'Take it.' She gave it to Mirai, 'Give it to my sister. She will know its purpose.' Footsteps just outside her door. 'Good Bye.' She whispered willing Mirai to activate the device and leave her alone to face the monster lurking just outside of her door.

* * *

Trunks pulled himself off the ground and flew towards the hole. But inches away from it he slammed into an invisible barrier and fell back down on the ground. He was about to try again when Marron voice reached him, 'O come on Trunks, you are smart enough to realise after the first time that you can't just fly into Daemon's private palace wings.'

Trunks turned to face Marron and immediately caught on to the fact that she was not the same girl who left the cave, 'Something changed.' He stated.

Marron nodded, 'Yes, I am a witch now. A very good one, too.'

'Good enough to get back inside?' demanded Trunks.

'Maybe, but do you think that's wise?' she asked.

Trunks closed his eyes and squeezed out a tear. 'No.' he admitted.

'Bulma and Vegeta are already in the ship.' Marron informed him.

'Than we should be there, too.' Said Trunks quietly. Marron nodded and grabbed his hand and teleported them on the bridge.

As soon as they got there Bulma began punching in keys as she said, 'Okay let's go home.'

'No.' whispered Trunks, 'Computer set a courses for Buccase.'

'Yes my prince.' Spoke the computer as Trunks' instruction was executed.

'Explanation.' Demanded Vegeta. Trunks looked towards the quickly disappearing planet and began to re-tell all the things he had been holding in all this time.

* * *

Mirai Trunks handed the orb to Sasa and looked at her expectantly. 'May I take something from you, sire?' Sasa asked after her face had gone through a range of emotions. Trunks nodded. She gently placed a hand on Trunks chest and in one smooth motion brought out a similar orb. She put them together. A bright explosion of light resulted and blinded all in the room. Crying, a baby was crying. As Trunks vision returned he found himself gazing down at an infant. An infant that looked like him only with black hair and onyx black eyes that it crossed to try and bring Trunks into focus. 'The new heir.' Whispered the Sasa with tears in her eyes. 'Yours and Goma's son.'

Trunks reached over and took his son from Sasa, 'She did know what I wanted.' He whispered mostly to himself.

* * *

Daemon knew. He knew what had taken place in the room long before he got there. He might have been distracted by his brother but it did not mean he had forgotten about of Goma. So he had placed a telepathic transmitter in her room. He knew and as soon as he stepped in the room Goma knew he knew from the sheer look of pleasure in his eyes, 'So you finally came to your senses.' He said, 'You finally realised that you cannot run from me, that you belong to me.' He whispered gruffly.

'Don't get your hopes up wolf boy.' Goma replied defiantly, 'I rather mate with a porcupine.'

Daemon let out a low rumbling laughter. 'Ah, but tonight you are mine.' So saying he advanced towards her in a sickly animalistic fashion.

'Not tonight.' Before Daemon even had the time to register the words properly Goma somersaulted out the hole in the wall, landing smoothly on her bent knees. No sooner had she hit the ground that she turned her eyes skywards. The moon was full though fairly young in the sky. But it was enough. Enough to trigger that dangerous switch in the depths of her brain. Her head snapped back as she let out a rumbling roar, she felt her bones grow large and soft brown fur cover every square inch of her body. Within minutes she was looking down her nose at a humanoid wolf who barely topped her knees. 'Well, well wolf boy, it seems I have an advantage over you after all.' She said in the hollow, deep voice of her transformed state. 'You could try and impregnate a fifty foot monkey but I seriously don't like your chances.'

Daemon was growling in seething rage. She was right. There was no way he could take her in Oozaru form and the only way to make her go off Oozaru form was to destroy the moon. The moon was the religious focal point of his people and he knew better than to mess around with his people's religion. No, Goma had won. 'Bitch.' He finally growled out.

'On the contrary.' She said with humour lacing her words, 'If I were a real bitch I would have turned Oozaru inside your precious palace and there would be a nice to do. Did you want me to go Oozaru inside Wolf boy?'

Her comments infuriated him even further, 'Don't call me wolf boy.' He roared out. Just catching the urge to blow the moon to smithereens and take her.

'Fine, wolf man.' She sneered.

Daemon again let out a roar when an epiphany hit him. That was her back-up plan. If he didn't take out the moon she manages to ward him off for the next two years. Till the next moon it was pointless for him to even considered forcing her into giving him an heir, for the any child born to them when there was no moon would not be nearly as strong as when there is a moon. If he does take-out the moon than she is forced into his bed but his people rebel against him. Even Daemon had his limits. He could not force the entire populace into subjugation and still think of sleeping at night. Goma never really did anything without thinking. Even things she did by instinct were usually well planned at some level or another. Even her decision to leave her school before her time for him had been thought out. Although she would argue that it was not thought out fully. 'Fine.' He whispered in a slightly defeated tone, 'You might have won the battle but you will not win the way. Even if your little Prince does reach Buccase.'

'He will reach Buccase.' She replied confidently, 'In three months time he will be standing on the soil of Buccase and then the real war will begin.'

Daemon smiled, 'I will be sure to send my best fighter when the Prince casts the die and signals the beginning of the war. In fact I'll let you tell me when to begin.'

Goma narrowed her huge red eyes, 'Believe me when I say you will know when the time comes.'

* * *

She did not need to be told. She knew, she knew the instant Kiwi died that she no longer had a child and in that very instance she also knew what she must do. Daemon must be stopped and there was only one who had even the slightest chance of stopping him. Why? Why had that one person had to be the son of the destroyer of her race? Why did it have to be Trunks? But these were questions she did not have the luxury of time to contemplate. She knew what needed to be done and she knew that she must do it and do it now. It had taken her three months to prepare and the time was now right to lift the curse from the Saiyain Prince.

The old witch drew a broad circle around the pool of clear water and sat cross-legged in the middle of it. Closing her eyes she mentally searched for Trunks. She found him asleep in his bed only a days journey away from Buccase. Perfect. Her form began to glow with a bright white light. His soul began to rise from the confines of his body, towards her astral-projected form that hovered above him. Her lips began to tremble as she spoke the words to make it easier for her to do what she was doing, 'Since you were born, you were cursed to only be able to access a meagre percentage of the power that would otherwise be yours. The curse was sealed with a life I now lift it with a life. I give my life to free you from your curse. If you are worthy you will get the full power of the Golden Warrior.'

From the deepest core of Trunks soul a bright golden light radiated out. Fanning out in all directions it then converging on Trunks' soul once again to rid him of the last black marks of the curse that was never meant to be his. Wrapping around him it began to change his very soul. His hair turned into strands of gold; his skin hardened into golden metal and for a brief moment Trunks was the legend. The true legend, the true warrior of gold.

His soul fell back into his body. The power that he had a moment ago receded once again into the depths of his soul, becoming dormant once more. Awaiting the time when Trunks will be ready, awaiting the time when Trunks will be worthy to call upon them and bring them forth.

The old witch's eyes rolled into her head as her body fell back on the ground lifeless. In a dark corner of the courtyard a faint astral-projected figure of Daemon watched the proceedings with marked interest. There was no doubt in his mind that it was time to set his own plans in motion.

* * *

When he woke up he felt strange. Something was different about him. Something he could not quite put his finger on it. He felt...good. It was quite unexpected. He had gone to bed feeling sick and tired. But now, now he felt as if he had a new lease on life. Pondering his sudden rejuvenation Trunks made his way towards the kitchen when his path crossed Marron's. She stopped and stared than said in a voice laced sadness, 'Congratulations Trunks you aren't cursed any more.'

Shocked and surprise Trunks could hardly believe his ears, 'But...but who lifted it?' he wondered.

'Kiwi's mother.' Answered Marron quietly. 'I hope you will cherish her gift Trunks for she had to sacrifice her life to give you the key to getting yours.'

Trunks looked at his hands and asked in wonder, 'You mean I can become as strong as Mirai now?'

'Yes.' Answered Marron.

* * *

She was tired, too tired to do anything but lay on her bed contemplating her life in the last three months. Daemon had employed every technique sort of torture and violence to try and coax her into accepting that she would never be free of him. That she belonged to him. That there was no way that Trunks could ever get her back. Any one else and Daemon's persuasion techniques would have them fully convinced that for the rest of their life they were stuck on the Wolf's den. Would have had been either accept their faith or wallow in despair. But Goma was an entirely different situation.

She was confident that sooner or later Trunks would find a way to set her free. She was too proud to give Daemon the opportunity to see her wallow self-pity or despair and she was too stubborn to concede even a half what he said. Which meant that every time Daemon tried to convince her he only succeeded in making her cling even more to the idea that her Prince would one day come and rescue her. Daemon himself was destructed with Drasis refusal to function anything close to normal. A fact she was incredible thankful for. But Drasis she knew, with the help of much medication, was finally being brought under control. It would not be long before Daemon would have time to come up with really ingenious ways of trying of convince her. They very thought of trying to ward Daemon of twenty-four hours a day was enough to make her want to brake down and cry. But no, she will not give him that satisfaction. She will not be broken. But she was so tried, just so tried.

Stretching across the bed Goma forced her body to relax. Forced her mind to dwell on far more pleasanter things. Trunks must be very near Buccase if not actually there by now. Soon he will learn the key to getting his empire back. Soon all will be right. She hoped.

* * *

It was not a sight any interstellar travel will release in seeing. Masses of big, small, medium asteroids orbiting something that they themselves hid from the view of the travels. The asteroid field seemed in penetrable. But Bulma knew from studying the tactical and navigational units of the ship that it was very, very capable of crossing the protective casing that surrounded the planet they wished to reach. She just wished the thought of crossing such an obstacle did not scare her witless.

'Are we there yet?' wondered Trunks and Vegeta in unison as they entered the bridge followed by Marron.

Bulma rolled her eyes, 'You two boys have been asking me that every ten-minute for the last six hours. Something's never change. Well yes we are, sort of.' She said pointing to the asteroid field ahead. 'We now just have to go through that.'

'Well, let's go.' Said Vegeta impatiently.

Bulma took in a deep breath, 'Okay, here goes, computer...' A bright flash of light engulfed them. When it parted the bridge was empty. The computer switched to auto-pilot and took up a stable orbit on the rim of the asteroid field.

* * *

It felt as if she was on a boat that swayed gently on the rhythmic waves of a great ocean. The feeling gave her strange comfort. It made her feel safe. Safe and secure like a child in his mother's womb. She opened her eyes and darkness encased her. It must be like this in the womb of a mother. The strangely comforting darkness, the gentle swaying, the feeling of utter safety. 'Yes, I was suppose to be safe.' Came a voice like and unlike her husbands. 'But safe I was not. My life was taken from me before I even got a chance at life. My very soul crashed under foot.'

'Who? Who said that?' demanded she as her eyes darted in the darkness.

Laced with sadness, laced with despair the voice asked, 'Don't you recognise me? Have you forgotten me so soon? Mother.'

Bra woke with a start. That was the fifth time this week she had had that dream. What did it mean? What could it possible mean? She gently laid a hand on her stomach. Kami, why was she being tortured so with these dreams. Had she not suffered enough? Why, why was plagued by such dreams? Closing her eyes she tried invain to squeeze back the tears. They came and soon she lost the will to check them.

Her near silent sobs did not escape the notice of her husband lying next yet far from her in their massive bed. Goten was a deep sleeper by nature. But Bra's tears woke him instantly. Crawling closer to her he pulled her into his arms and began gently to stroke her hair as he tried to lull her back to sleep. He did not try to tell her that it was just a dream for he knew it wasn't. Power of the visions he received meant he knew exactly what it was and it was not good.

* * *

The lump of meat floated serenely inside the tank. Oblivious to the two pairs of eyes that studied it closely. In front of theirs very eyes the shapeless, formless lump of meat began to taken on a more humanoid form. The feet, the hands, the legs, the arms soon began to take shape, take form. Slowly a face etched itself out of the plain flesh. Shiva started as enough of the face had formed to allow her to distinguish it. She turned to Daemon stunned and confused, 'You are seriously not wasting your time bringing him back?' she said her tone slightly incredulous.

Daemon smiled, 'Its not who you think.' He said, 'In fact he is no one you know. I procured this soul not from heaven or hell but from the void. The dimensional nothingness where the soul of the aborted, the rejected and the still born infants go when no one cares enough to give them a proper burial.'

'No.' exclaimed Shiva as an idea lodged in her mind. 'This is not...'

'He is who he is.' Said Daemon evenly.

'And who is he?' asked Shiva.

'The creature who will destroy once and for all the obnoxious Saiyain Prince Trunks.' declared Daemon.

'You are very confident in his abilities.' Commented Shiva. 'I am surprised. Specially since he is totally untested.'

'I am confident in his heritage.' Daemon replied, 'After all the son of two Super Saiyains must indeed be something special.'

* * *

When the light parted and their eyes recovered enough to focus on their surrounding they found that they were no longer onboard their ship. But in a small well-lit room surrounded by at least a dozen spiky haired people all kneeling in front of them. Trunks was totally confused, till he remembered Goma's power of teleportation. He knew that it would not take a very powerful witch to project the teleportation ability and get them off the ship. Isn't that how Goku had gotten off planet Nemek?

'What the hell, why did you get us off the ship like that?' demanded Vegeta.

'Forgive us sire but had you arrived on Buccase in a ship then news of your arrival would have reached the King and you would have been taken to him before we got a chance to explain to you what you are to expect.' Answered a tall, broad man with spiky hair that reached his shoulders.

'What is there to explain?' asked Vegeta in his own charming way.

'Well sire as soon as you meet the King you will be asked either to claim back the throne of the islanders or swear allegiance to the King. If you choose to claim back the throne than you must fight and kill...'

'I know how to claim back the throne of the islanders.' Vegeta cut him of in irritation. 'But why would I want to claim back the throne of weaklings such as yourself and besides I thought you didn't kill people.'

'We don't.' answered the man. 'But there are time when even islanders must fight.' He than turned his gaze to Trunks but still addressing Vegeta said, 'If you do not claim back the throne than the Prince may not do what he wants. The prince my claim back the throne himself but than he would have to be one extraordinary diplomat to proceed onto the second stage of the plan.'

'What is the plan?' demanded Trunks.

The man blinked and looked exceedingly confused at being asked the question by all people Trunks. It was than a female voice was heard. 'It is alright Cumba I will explain all.' Turning to her Trunks instantly recognized her as Sasa. 'I am sorry for the confusion.' she told Trunks, 'But I guess Goma was too worn out to by her long distance psychic communication to us to have the energy to relate her rather ingenious plan to bring back the planet Vegitasei.'

It was Vegeta's turn to start. 'What?' he exclaimed, 'You have a way in which you can bring back the planet Vegitasei? That is impossible. It has been dead for over fifty years.'

'Yes it has been.' Acknowledged Sasa, 'But we do have a way of bringing it back.'

'How?' demanded Trunks.

'They are planing to use the Dragonballs of Buccase.' Came Goten's voice. All eyes turned to a dark corner of the room. Goten stood there wearing the trademark Son grin. 'Surprised you did I?' he demanded of Trunks, from whose eyes astonishment radiated freely.

* * *

He placed the Dragonballs in a neat circle in the yard of Capsule Corp. She walked slowly next to him. From the corner of his eyes he could see the just drying tears in her eyes. He loath to leave her alone. But he had little choice. He knew that all too well. 'Don't go?' whispered Bra.

Goten turned to her and gently pulled her into his arms. The Dragonballs had come back into commission just recently. He had been anxiously counting the days till they did. As soon as they did he had gone in search for them. It had not taken him long to gather them all. Than he began treasure the days till he just could not put of doing what he had to do. But now that he had to go, he really didn't want to. Trunks needed him a little more than Bra right now. 'I have too.' He whispered, 'But don't worry I'll be back.' Turning back to the Dragonballs he said the magic words, 'A rise great dragon.' The sky turned black and the great Shenlong arose from his slumber ready to grant their wish. 'My wish,' said Goten, 'Is to be where Trunks is this very instance.'

'Granted.' Rumbled Shenlong. Slowly Goten vanished out of Bra's arms. Mouthing to her I love you just as the last of being disappeared. 'What is your second wish?' demanded Shenlong.

Bra looked at him with tear filled eyes, 'When his work is done,' she said, 'I want him back in my arms, safely.'

'Granted.'

* * *

'What the hell are you doing here?' demanded Trunks and Vegeta in unison.

'I thought you guess could use my help. Specially since I have got some really funky powers now.' Goten replied cheerfully.

'Funky powers?' wonder Trunks.

'Yes, my Grandfather gave me the ability to see the past and future events.' He said flatly. Sasa and Cumba exchanged a started look between them that all else in the room missed. 'So,' he said turning to Sasa, 'shall you fill them in or shall I?'

'You are the seer.' She answered, 'Let's see how good you are.'

'Okay than.' Said Goten, 'When you first arrived on Buccase it was not entirely devote of sentient life. An old Nemek had some how found his way here. When you arrived you took good care of him. Kept him company, allowed him to bore you with his stories of his homework and generally were very, very nice to him. To show his gratitude he told you about the Dragonballs. He had created a set to remind him of home shortly after he arrived on the planets. The Dragonballs granted two wishes to whoever bothered to gather them. Before he died you were allowed to make two wishes. You wished that the forest and lakes of Buccase were always full of prey and that among yourselves there was always someone worth fighting. I must say those were very Saiyain wishes. Well, shortly after that he died and so did the Dragonballs. How am I going so far?'

'Disturbingly well.' Replied Cumba.

Goten only smiled and continued, 'Years later as some highly talented Witches and Warlocks like Goma came around you decided to try and regenerate the Dragonballs. About five years ago, round about the time Goma convinced herself that she was madly in love with Daemon, you succeeded. Which is why Goma did not find out about them till she died.' Goten fixed Sasa with eyes that seemed to see right through her, 'When her soul came to tell you of the faith that befall her you told her of the Dragonballs. She was stunned and mortified. She could not believe you kept something like that from her because you feared that she would blab it out to Daemon.'

'She still might.' Answered Sasa as she looked away.

'She doesn't have too.' Answered Goten, 'Daemon knows. He has known all along.'

'But how those that help?' demanded Vegeta impatiently, 'The Dragonballs do have a time limit.'

'Why don't you continue Seer, you are doing so well.' Said Cumba coldly. He never liked Seers, they tended to know too much.

Goten only smiled, 'The Bucchi Dragonballs are different in that their power does not come from anyone person but the entire Saiyain race. Even we are contributing to its power. As such the time limit for it is much, much longer than any other Dragonball in the universe. Right now it fall only ten years short of being able to being back Vegitasei. But if the Saiyain race collectively became stronger than the time limit could be stretched all the way.'

'How are you going to do that?' wondered Bulma.

'Don't tell me.' Said Vegeta as idea edged its way into his brain, 'You are planing to use the plant crystals.'

'The plant crystals?' wondered Marron.

'It's these crystals that could be found on Vegitasei that had the effect of increasing the overall power of a Saiyain. It was because of these crystals that Saiyain's were strongest on Vegitasei.' Answered Trunks recalling some of Vegeta's words to him when he was a child.

Goten nodded. 'The plan is simple this Vegeta reclaims the throne, this gives us unchallenged access to the Dragonballs. Than using the Zargrion they were planing on sending Trunks to dimension where Vegitasei still exist to collect as much crystal as possible. Slight change here for Trunks will not be going alone I shall be going with him.'

'As will I.' Marron chimed in.

'That can be decided later.' Said Trunks impatiently, 'So basically after we get the crystals you think we will be strong enough while we are in its vicinity to stretch the time limit to when Vegitasei was destroyed so to be able to wish it back.'

'Yes.' Said Cumba. 'We can't be sure that it will but...'

'It will be enough.' Goten cut him off, 'And it won't even take that many crystals.'

'Sounds simple enough.' Said Trunks after a moment's reflection.

'Trust me it won't be. Daemon has a new warrior and a way to send him to whichever dimension we go to.'

'What?' exclaimed Marron, 'Who is it?'

'My son.' Answered Goten evenly.

* * *

Soft and rhythmic like the distant beating of a drum. His mother's heartbeats vibrated in his newly formed ears. They became louder, more frequent, as if she were afraid of something. But what could she be afraid of. Louder and louder the beats came till suddenly in all went still. He couldn't hear her anymore though he could still sense her all around him. But he couldn't hear the rhythmic beating of her heart. He couldn't hear her because she no longer had a heart to listen to. She was dead, as was he. But the real blow came when the soul orb containing his soul was crushed under foot.

The broken crystal mingled with the dirt and his soul was instantly teleported to the void. He did not know for how long he floated in the dimensional nothingness all he knew was after awhile a voice called out to him. A voice that offered him the chance at life that was denied to him. A voice that offered a chance to extract vengeance on the man who crushed his soul under foot. A voice that offered him an opportunity to show his worth to his parents. The only price he had to pay was to destroy his own uncle. Given that it was his uncle who had crushed his soul it was not much of a price. He gladly accepted and now, now he was on his way to having a body, a life as well as a soul.

* * *

'It was very unwise of you to crush the soul crystal, Trunks.' said Goten and in a reflective tone added, 'It was very unwise of me to tell Goma to destroy the body without any sort of proper ritual. But none of us could have known what could have result from our actions.' Goten pulled a face, 'Correcting Goma would have known had she not left the witch school early, but what's done is done. The point is we have to prepare to face...' Goten laughed a slightly heartbroken laugh, 'You know what I just realised that we never even got a chance to name him and now he is going to be turned into a mindless mercenary like the Freezas you saw on Wolf's den.'

Trunks smiled weakly he was at a loss to say anything to his friend at length he turned to his father and with pleading eyes asked, 'Will you...'

Vegeta cut him of by growling. 'No one is going to defile a Prince of the house of Vegitasei, even though was sired by a commoner and get away with it. Where is this pretend king?'

'This way sire.' Answered Cumba as he led Vegeta out a small side door.

'It is better that the rest of us remain here.' said Sasa. 'Cumba is different in that he has sworn no allegiance to the king. The rest of us on the other hand would be branded traitors if we did not fight and die at the king's defence if we are present during the battle of succession.'

'Why can't we go?' demanded Trunks. Sasa could make no answer to this. Satisfied Trunks motioned Goten to follow and the two of them followed the path taken by Vegeta and Cumba.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	20. Part 5 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be so wretched. All he ever did was help people. He was first and for most a freedom fighter. After becoming king he did have to make some harsh decisions but in the end he did what was best and he was well loved by his people. But he wasn't happy. The heir, his son made his pain slightly less but it did not take away the burning desire that ate him up inside. The burning desire to posses her, the one his heart, soul and mind belong, even if just for one night. Just one night and Peaya thought she knew the perfect way to get Goma for Mirai Trunks for just one night.

* * *

Things happened so fast that Goten was sure that his head was still spinning. No sooner had Vegeta stepped on the gold carpet that led to the throne that the King stood up and roared out the question. Vegeta's answer came in the form of his final flash attack. Even before any of the King's guards had a chance to react the King was dead and a new King was born. Trunks and he didn't given get a chance to enter the room. They were still at the doorway when the Saiyain warriors, varies tribal chief went down on their knees and growled out in unison, 'Long live King Vegeta. Long live the King of all Saiyains. Long live the King of the Saiyain islanders.' That seemed to suffice as an oath of allegiance.

'Well, brat,' He said turning to face Trunks, 'What the hell are you waiting for get going?' he snapped. Nodding Trunks went in search of Marron. Who somehow ended up in possession of all the magical items they had come across.

* * *

The noise startled her. Was he in her room? Has he finally decided to... she didn't even want to think the word. But as her eyes became accustomed to the darkness she realised that the invader was a female. This brought a wholly different kind of alarm into her mind. What if... what if it was Shiva? She was after all an islander. Her mind could ample supply her with images of gruesome torture that Shiva could performs on her to break her for Daemon. The alarm lasted as long as the figure's power remained undecided. That was not Shiva. The woman before her was much too weak to be Shiva. She was much weaker than herself. When the room light came on the thought of Shiva totally subsided. It was Peaya. 'What do you want?' demanded Goma when she was able to speak.

Peaya looked at her calmly, 'I can get you out of here, at least for a little while. It won't be long before Trunks dimensional warps to Vegitasei of a different dimension. I can make it so that you will be with him, at least till Daemon figures out how to get you back here. You might even be able to stay the whole time that Trunks remains in the other dimension.'

Goma looked Started, 'There is a catch.' She said, 'There has to be a catch.'

Peaya bowed her head slightly, 'I do ask a price. But it is a small one.'

'What is it?' Goma asked suspiciously.

'You have to give one night of your life to Mirai.'

* * *

Things were moving along fast. Too fast for Goten's taste, but Trunks had spent everyday for the last three moths doing nothing by training. Training for what he did not really know. He just knew that he had to train. But he, like Vegeta, when it came to training tended to take things too far. His constant training had mentally taken him to the point that he was ready to kill something just out of seer boredom. It was in this state the finally what he had been sub-consciously training for was made clear to him. There was no stopping him now.

Within several hours of his father claming the thrown of the islanders everything was set to go. it had taken several tries to find a dimension that still contained a Vegitasei. But as soon as it was done Trunks was ready to just go. The worse part of the whole situation was that none of them could think of a reason to delay the scheme even an hour, let alone a day. The islanders knew of Trunks;' soul bonded status to their princess, correction their current chief's sister and that combined with the fact that he was the eldest son of the true king of all Saiyain was enough to secure their favour. Trunks did not need to do anything more. Marron too had been bored out of her skull for at least the last one month and was ready to go to hell to have an adventure.

Goten himself had no preference. He just thought that Trunks' could do with a little time to let everything sink in. But Trunks could only think of Goma and his line of thinking was surprisingly simple for him. The sooner he went the sooner he got the crystals, the sooner he brought back the Saiyain empire, the sooner he kicked Daemon's butt and the sooner he got Goma back in his arms. Only Goten knew that things were not going to be so easy. He did not dare, however, tell his friend that. But he also knew that Trunks was to get Goma back, at least for a little while, sooner than he could ever imagine. Although he seriously doubted whether Trunks would approve of the price that Goma has too pay to be with him once again.

* * *

Goma sat silent for several minutes contemplating Peaya's proposal, finally she said softly, 'If would be cheating plain and simple. I can not consent to this. I can't betray Trunks trust.'

Peaya arched an eyebrow. 'You rather sleep with Daemon.'

Goma's eyebrows slanted down and came together, 'If I do end up in Daemon's bed it would not be by choice. It would not be by consent. I would not be betraying anybody's trust.'

'O come on. Trunks will have you forever. All I am asking is you give Mirai one night. Is that really so much to ask?' demanded Peaya irritable. 'I mean for the first thirty-five years of his life he has waited for you too come and complete his life. The next thirty-five years he lived by holding on to the memories made with him in less than a week. It will be thirty-five years more before the heir is ready to rule all I am asking is one night so he can last the next thirty-five years that remain in his life. For you know as well as I do that when the heir is ready to rule the current king is ready to die. Come on Goma.'

Goma turned away her head, 'I cannot consent to this. I can't break his trust.' She repeated.

Peaya's face broke into a smile, 'I understand.' She said softly.

'Yes.' She said, immediately on her guard. Peaya did not strike her as a person who easily gave up and she was definetly giving up too easily.

It was also used as a way to gathering ones thoughts. Peaya slowly turned away, 'Who says you have to consent.' Though Goma was on her guard Peaya's speed still surprised her, especially since Peaya faked it. She pretended to throw something. Goma's hands immediately shot up in front of her. The true purpose of Peaya's action did not become clear to her till she felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck. Grabbing the back of her neck she pulled out a dart that had pierced her skin.

'Submission.' She identified the substance, as her vision became haze. 'You bitch.' She whispered.

Peaya smiled a malicious smile and levelled her eyes with Goma, 'Come with me.' She said, 'I will take you too Mirai, and for one night for you and for him no one else will exist in the universe but the other. You don't have to do anything you wouldn't do if you were the only people who existed in this ever-expanding universe, and if you don't want to you don't have to remember anything in the morning.'

Goma tried hard to resist the influence of the powerful potion but in the end she could do nothing but submit to Peaya's proposal, 'Lead the way.' She whispered. Peaya smirked and held out her had. Goma readily accepted it. A soft green light enveloped them. When it part she was no longer in Daemon's castle.

* * *

They knew next to nothing about the dimension they were going too. All they knew that Planet Vegitasei still existed and Freeza was probably still alive. It did not matter though. Unless they actually had a run in with the Daemon or Shiva of that dimension they could pretty much take on anybody and everybody. Marron produced the crystal and asked in a very excited voice, 'Everybody ready.'

'Yes.' Answered Trunks, he had become surprisingly monosyllabic over the last three months.

'Take care of yourself, all of you.' Pleaded Bulma in her most motherly voice. Vegeta just grunted.

'I should also go with you.' Protested Cumba once more, 'It is my duty to protect...'

'Anything that can harm us you won't be able to stop.' Said Trunks bluntly as he noted Cumba's low power level. Low compared to him of course, for Cumba was well into original Freeza's league. Although Trunks noted with some disappointment the high power displayed by both Cumba and Goma was not something that was common among his people. Most of others had respectable power level but nothing compared with original Freeza and no where close to the enhanced Freeza's.

'But...' Cumba still protested.

This time Goten interrupted him, 'Don't worry, I'll protect him.' Cumba realising further protest was futile remained quite.

'Okay than.' Said Marron a touch impatiently, 'Let's go.' A green light flashed in the room as a soft green glow encompassed Trunks, Marron and Goten. When it parted Bulma, Vegeta, Cumba and few of the other guards found themselves alone in the room.

* * *

He could not wait for the light to drive away the dark. He could not wait for the sun to rise drive away the night. He hated the night, he hated the dark. It reminded him too much of his youth, his childhood. It reminded him too much of the days when the fear of the androids kept him awake at night listening to his mother sob the loss of her friends, her family, especially his father. He himself stayed awake slowly counting the ticking of the clock thinking about his friend and mentor Gohan, thinking about what he would do to the androids once was strong enough.

Mirai Trunks smiled a quiet smile, now he was stronger than he could ever imagine it to be possible. But still he felt so...incomplete. 'But you can be complete even if it is just for one night.' Mirai started at the voice. He sat up on his bed and quickly darted his eyes across the room. Slowly a figure stepped out of the shadows.

'Goma.' Whispered Trunks as he his breath was taken away at the sight of her wearing nothing but a nearly see through white dress. 'What are you doing here?'

'Do you really care?' she wondered as she stepped up to the bed and crawled up to him.

'No.' he whispered. Goma smiled and gently pressed her lips to his. Trunks wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down and rolled her underneath him as he ripped away her dress. Peaya had told her to do what she would do if Mirai Trunks and her were the only creatures in the whole universe. This is what she would do. She would love him with all her heart, mind and soul. Trunks didn't need the same scenario to do what he was doing. But for the first time in his life he didn't want the night to end.

* * *

The last of the liquid drained away and the clear casing of the tank opened to let him out. He looked the spitting image of so many others, Squad Commander Bardock, Turles, Goku a.k.a. Kakarott, or even his father Goten. But all similarities to them seem to vanish when he opened his eyes. For his eyes were the colour of the deepest ocean and the clearest sky. His eyes were that of his mother.

Power radiated from him like a waterfall. Shiva did not even want to think what sort of problem he could pose if he ever turned against them. Softly almost fearfully she asked, 'Who are you warrior?'

A smirk reminiscent of Vegeta's most deadly smirk spread over his face, 'I am who I am.'

'And who are warrior?' wondered Daemon calmly.

The warrior before him fixed Daemon with his cool blue eyes and said softly, 'The destroyer of the Saiyain Prince Trunks.'

* * *

She entered the room with guarded steps. Being careful not to wake the two who lay in the soft, comfortable bed huddled close to each other. Wrapped in each other's arms. The new sun was only beginning to touch the room with it's soft rays when Peaya leaned over the edge of the bed to gaze down on Trunks and Goma. He actually had a smile on his face. Every other morning he had nothing but bad dreams printed across his face. She so hated doing this. But it had to be done. Goma didn't belong to him. He could only have her for one night. He could only have her for one night of utter bliss. She gently lay a finger on her arms began to power up the Zargrion crystal. Within a moment they were on the soil of a Vegitasei, under the night sky of a dimension where Vegitasei was never destroyed by Freeza.

Goma whimpered at the loss of Mirai's warmth. Peaya looked down at her huddled naked figure. She raised her a hand glowing with living energy and ran it over her body without touching her. Soon she was adorned in a loose black pant made of cotton like materials and a black T-shirt type top. With her task completed she gave a shallow bow to the still sleeping Goma, that must have been one hell of a night, and said softly, 'So long Goma, hopefully this is the last time we shall meet. It was however, a pleasure doing business with you.' And left her and the dimension.

* * *

Pan landed near capsule corp. boiling in anger. She had just learnt of what Bra and Goten had done with the Earth Dragonballs. They had used up both the wishes and her mother was still dead. Now the only way to get her back would be to use the Nemek Dragonballs. Something she did not like being forced to do. In the present occasion Gohan was a little bit more understanding. Instead of confronting Bra he opted to instead to go see Dende and through him use the Nemek Dragonballs to wish his wife back. But Pan was determine to get some answers, 'Bra!' she screamed, 'Where the hell are...' she cut of as she spotted Bra crawling on the ground looking for something.

Tears streamed down her eyes in unceasing successions. Her body looked tense and tired. 'Bra what are you doing?' asked Pan. Bra seemed not to hear her. Finally she seemed to find something. Frantically she began to craw at the dirt. Soon she dug out shards of broken crystals. Remains of the crystal ball that held her son's soul. 'Bra?' Pan sat down next to her as Bra began to weep even more as she gazed down at the crystal, 'What's the matter?'

'This, this was my son.' She said holding up the crystal, 'My son.' Bra lost whatever control she still had over herself and broke down totally into body racking soul shaking tears. All of Pan's anger evaporated as a sixth sense told her that whatever state her life was it her friends was in worse.

* * *

Deep blue cloudless sky, soft brown sandy desert, huge brown mountains flaked with green surrounded them as Goten and Trunks took in the view that surrounded them. Never in their wildest imagination did they ever think that they would be standing on the soil of Vegitasei. Marron too was taking in the sight eagerly but the effect the planet was had on Goten and Trunks was...profound. They looked as if they were about to break down and cry. The planet seemed to call to their blood. The moment they set foot on the planet they felt as if finally come home.

'And so we have.' Came a soft, gentle voice cracking with suppressed tears.

All three of them turned to the origin of the voice. Goma turned her beautiful black onyx eyes upon all of them. 'Goma.' Cried out Trunks as he embraced her in his arms, 'What are you doing here?'

'Peaya brought me here on Mirai's instruction.' She said, forgetting the night she spent with Mirai. 'For now at least I can be with you.'

* * *

Daemon sat stock still in his lavishly decorated throne. Goma's disappearance had caught him off guard. He didn't like being caught off guard. But what he specially hated was knowing that he could do little about it immediately. Shiva entered the room, with an especially grim cast to her face, 'He has been sent.' She informed him. 'You do realise that this means it would be sometime before we can retrieve Goma.'

'I did not think you cared about Goma.' Said Daemon quietly.

'I don't.' declared Shiva, 'But I care about you.' She said far more gently than she would have liked to.

'So you do.' Agreed Daemon, 'But don't worry, I'll get her back soon enough. In the meantime I would hardly deprive her of the opportunity of seeing her soul mate get torn apart by my warrior.'

Shiva looked at him sceptically. But said nothing in that regard. She was however curious about something else, 'Have you named him yet?' she asked.

Daemon smiled a cold, cruel smile, 'A warrior of that calibre can have but one name. More over it runs in his family.'

Shiva blinked, 'No...Kakarott?'

'What else?'

* * *

He could sense them. They were not in his immediate vicinity but they were near. Kakarott turned his blue eyes towards the distant patch of green that indicated a forest. His stomach rumbled loudly. He had not had a meal since he was born. Powering up to a level be deemed would not stand out from the masses of fighting level energy signature everywhere on the planet he headed for the forest. Besides he wasn't ready to hunt his preys yet.

* * *

'How long?' demanded Trunks of Goten.

'Long enough. Don't worry about it my friend. She is here and right now that is all that matters.' answered Goten as he and Trunks watched Goma and Marron discuss something among themselves in quiet voice.

At length they turned to the boys, 'Okay here is the thing,' said Goma, 'I know that planet crystals look like but I don't know where to find them.'

'Yes, and I can probably detect them but I need a sample as a basis. Sort of a scent, you understand.' Marron completed.

'We don't have a sample.' Trunks pointed out.

'Yes, but I know were to get one.' Said Goma, 'In the capital there are supposed to be a number of museums. One of them is suppose to be a museum of geology. That should have a sample of a planet crystal.'

'Of course our life can be made so much more simpler if Goten just told us where the planet crystals were.' Said Marron.

'I would if I could. But try as I may I can't see that. Life is never simple.' He mused.

'Can we all go to the capital. Wouldn't it be better if Marron and I stayed here?' wondered Trunks.

'You can stay here if you want but the capital should be awash with alien species most of whom are not slaves.' Answered Goma, 'You and Marron should blend right in.'

'That reminds me.' Said Marron as she reached in her pocket and pulled out two pills, 'Sasa told me to gives these to you too guys.' Trunks and Goten took the pills and after a moments hesitation swallowed them.

Silence. 'Was something supposed to happen?' wondered Goten as he scratched the back of his neck with his tail. He froze, 'What's that?' he wondered, not moving a muscle.

'Your tail.' Answered Goma. By this time Trunks had flicked his own tail in front of him in utter shock, 'I would hide the tail hybrid and Goten you better keep it tucked close to your body. We wouldn't want anybody pulling at it. Also remember a battle power of 10,000 is considered to be rare among mainlanders so don't power-up to anything more that 500. That would make us nearly invisible. Okay let's go.' so saying she started to power-up.

'Can we wait a few minutes?' wondered Marron. As she tried without success to walk properly, 'I think I need sometime to get use to the gravity.'

* * *

She was sort of expecting him. But Peaya was still surprised when upon entering her room she found Mirai Trunks looking out the window of her room at his capital city. 'My king.' She said, 'I am surprised to see you.'

'Are you?' he wondered, 'Perhaps you are. But you can be at no lose to know why I am here.'

Peaya ran through a number of stands she could take before deciding on absolute honestly, 'No I am not.' She admitted, 'It is about Goma?'

'Why have you done something else without my permission that you shouldn't?'

'Had I asked your permission you would have said no.' replied Peaya. 'And you would have been wrong.'

'Since when do you know what is and isn't best for me?' wondered Trunks as he semi-turned to face her.

'I don't always. But in this case I was right. You could not just live with nothing but bad memories linked with night-time. You just couldn't. Besides nothing bad is going to come from it.'

Mirai fixed her with his full gaze, 'How can you possibly be so sure?' he demanded. 'Just for one night of heaven I don't want to ruin the life of present Trunks and Goma, now that there is a chance that they may indeed live happily ever after.'

Peaya tried not to flinch under Mirai's gaze, 'They will live happily ever after if the other Trunks is able to defeat Daemon. She will not, does not remember a thing that happened last night except that I was sent to take her to the other Trunks. The only ones who will ever know that she made a stop here is you and me. The only one who will remember what the two of you did last night is you.'

Trunks remain silent for a moment longer than said quietly, 'I hope for everybody's sake that you are right.' So saying he began to exit the room. Peaya respectably stepped aside to let him pass. Just before he fully quitted the room, he stopped, 'And Peaya?'

'Yes, my king.' Answered Peaya quietly and a touch glumly.

'Thank you.' So saying he left the room but he left Peaya smiling and satisfied that she had done the right thing.

* * *

'Do you have my bracelet hybrid?' asked Goma as she sat next to Trunks watching Goten and Marron go through a series of exercises that Goten thought would help Marron get used to the gravity. 

'Yes.' Answered Trunks. But made no move to give it to her.

'Can I have it?' asked Goma in a very soft voice.

'Maybe.' Replied Trunks. 'Will you stop calling me hybrid?'

Goma thought for a while, 'But hybrid I like calling you hybrid.' She protested.

'And I like keeping your bracelet close to me.' Protested Trunks.

'Really.' She asked her face over spreading with a wide grin, 'Well how close to you do you like to keep it?' she asked as she moved closer to him. Trunks found an involuntarily grin tugging at his lips. 'Do you like to keep it in your jacket?' she wondered as she gently laid her hand on his chest and began gently to brush her fingers all over his chest as she made her way in to his jacket pocket to check them one by one. 'So that it may be close to your heart.'

'No.' he finally rasped out. 'But you are always close to my heart.'

Goma's smile broadened at that, 'Okay, do you like to keep it in your pant pockets?' she wondered as she dropped her hand down to her pants and searched through the pockets there, 'So that it may be close to your...'

'No.' interrupted Trunks his voice bit louder than before.

'Than where do you keep it hybrid?' she asked again.

'Stop calling me hybrid and I will.' Said Trunks. Suddenly blood rushed to his cheeks and he shuddered with desire. Goma's hand had snaked to his tail and was slowly stroking it.

'Where is the bracelet hybrid?' she asked again her voice dropping to seductive levels. 'Tell me and I'll stop.'

'Are you kidding?' wondered Trunks, 'Why the hell would I want you to stop?' he demanded.

Goma immediately withdrew her hand. 'Hmph.' was all she said a look of being utterly miffed spread over her face.

Trunks burst out into perils laughter. Taking of his sword sheath he reached into a hidden compartment and brought out a special capsule. Expanding it revealed Goma's entire bag of magic. From a side pocket Trunks produced the bracelet she had been seeking. Taking her dainty little hand into his, he gently put the bracelet on, saying as he did, 'I suppose that now that I have you I really don't need to hold on to this.' Goma smiled, lifting up her face she met him in a passionate kiss. A kiss she had been craving to give him for the last three months. A kiss he had been craving to get for the equal length of time.

From the corner of her eyes Marron say their little exchange with feelings that were less than amiable. But she would not be weak, she told herself. She will not fall into the pit of jealousy and again. After all it nearly killed Trunks the last time. She would just have to learn to live with it. Although she could not help but feel a little like blasting Goma to kingdom come.

* * *

He stalked his prey silently. He killed his prey cleanly. He ate his prey hungrily. When he was done he began to train. He needed to get perfect control of his abilities. He did not want to have weakness. Both his body and mind must be made free of weakness. For he knew any slight fault would be exploited by his all too clever uncle and his determine father. The two witches he was sensing would also pose some problem. But nothing, Kakarott trusted, that could not be taken care of. A slow smirk curved up his lips. Perhaps the key to the down fault of this uncle and father was the two witches. Especially the one who had just become a witch.

* * *

'Okay here is the plan.' Said Goma as she and Goten became glad in Saiyain style armour with a wave of her hand, 'Me and Marron will go in search of the sample of planet crystals. You boys might like to explore the capital a bit and see how your parents stand in this dimension. The knowledge of that may come in to use later.'

'Will it?' Marron asked of Goten.

'I don't see everything Marron.' Replied Goten.

'It sounds like a good plan anyway.' Said Trunks, 'Let's all meet back here before sun set.' Everybody agreed to this and headed towards the capital. Just as they flew over a forest something tripped Goten's senses. He gazed down, suddenly he found himself eating barely fried flesh of a stag type creature. Within a moment he was back in his own body, frantically wondering what the hell that, vision meant.

* * *

Considering that he had spent almost his entire life mopping about not having a kingdom to govern Vegeta was a little surprised how much his little looked forward to being the new ruler. Perhaps it was the fact that suddenly he remembered all the boring duties he could not avoid or the almost never ending stream of holiday celebrations that were a part of Saiyain society over which he had to preside. It is all to easy to remember the respect and unquestioned obedience that one received as a king and forget the often tidies string of task that one also had to discharge as a Sovereign of a kingdom. But, Vegeta gazed across to the aqua haired beauty next to him, as long as she was by his side. He did not care whether he was a prince or a pauper. For prince or pauper as long as she was by his side he would always have a kingdom to love and protect. She was his strength, his weakness, his life, his death. Yes, he would die if she left him again. As would his son if by chance he failed to get his mate back. No, Vegeta shook his head, he was not going to think like that. Trunks was a prince of the loyal house of Vegitasei and now he was the master of the legendary spirit sword. No mere wolf will stand in his way... he hoped.

* * *

Trunks was not entirely sure what he expected the capital of Vegitasei to be. But what he found, he was certain was not what he expected. Every where there were aliens running here and there on these white tiles which Trunks discovered were single g gravity zones for the none Ki alien populace of the capital. There were certainly a lot of none Ki alien populace in the capital. Absently Trunks wondered how many of them were slaves and how many were free.

He and Goten were just wondering aimlessly when they stumbled upon the entrance to the royal grounds and the royal palace that was enclosed within. The royal grounds did take up more space than the city itself so in essence they could not really avoid stumbling onto it. They should outside the gates contemplating the prudence of going in. however when a number of aliens and Saiyain warriors of low power went inside totally ignoring them they decided that no one was going to give a second look it they just stuck to the clearly public areas of the palace.

In their calculation however they forgot to take into account Trunks' looks and they sort of over looked the Saiyain and alien women and sometime men staring at Trunks so fixedly that they kept walking in to clearly solid objects right in front of them. In truth Trunks and Goten were so caught up in looking at Saiyain architectural style and more often than not finding themselves admiring some exquisite piece of curving that they really could not spare any attention for anything else that surrounded them. Especially the women, after all they were happily mated men.

But their attention was rudely brought to what was going on when someone with a very, very annoying voice said, 'Well what do we have here another Zarbon.' Trunks' head whipped around to the source of the voice and he came face to face with tall broad bald Saiyain.

* * *

'This is ridicules.' Yelled Goma in frustration, 'Stupid, horny, desperate, idiots.' She glowed as another Saiyain warrior began gawking at her. 'I just so feel like gauging their eyes out. Curse my irresistible beauty.'

'How do you know they aren't gawking at me?' demanded Marron a little miffed.

'O all the aliens are gawking at you. Most of the off world troops are gawking at both of us. But the hard core Saiyain who never set foot outside Vegitasei are only gawking at me.' She replied without much heat, without much anything, 'Most planet side Saiyains aren't into alien females.'

'O.' was all that Marron said as they came out of the museum, after another fruitless search. 'This is not going anymore.' Complained Marron in a whining voice.

'Well, I was trying to avoid going into the royal grounds but the best museums and stuff like that do form part of the Palaces public areas. If a sample of planet crystal is not there than we aren't going to get one.' Said Goma as she looked towards the general area of the palace.

'Well let's go than.' Said Marron as she lightly took off the ground and headed in that direction.

* * *

'Another sissy boy.' Continued bald Saiyain, 'Another freak of nature who doesn't understand plumbing, if you know what I mean.' He drawled as he looked at Trunks suggestively, 'Look alive boys,' he said to a table of third class off-world troopers, 'you're new play thing has arrived.'

Trunks was fuming with anger and Goten was not that far behind him in the anger front. But suddenly Trunks smiled. Daintily he walked up to Nappa and said, 'Well, since I am supposed to play all these handsome boys I might as well start with you.' He said as he imitated that weird voice that is often associated with exceedingly happy men. 'Want to play?' he asked as he gave the tall Saiyain a suggestive look.

Freaked, the Saiyain backed away from him, 'Get away from me you freak.' He all but screamed, 'I am the commander-in-chief of the entire Saiyain army, I do not play with freaks like you?'

'O come on,' said Trunks as he approached even closer, 'how do you know you won't like it, if you don't try it?' he said.

'Yes commander, you are so quick to recommend him to us,' said some one off world warriors, 'perhaps you should try him out first.'

The commander turned to glare at who ever said that and froze. Trunks' hand was lightly brushing his tail. Instinctively his body began to react, 'Are you sure you don't want to play?' said Trunks seductively. Cursing Nappa turned, his fist clenched and glowing with Ki, howling he lunged at Trunks. Trunks effortlessly stopped his fist bare centimetres from his face. His lips curled up into a smirk of scorn so Saiyain in made the Commander flinch, 'You should know better than to pick on those who can kill you without lifting a finger. But than you were never known for thinking were you, Nappa.'

'You...you will not get the better of me.' He said as he tried to punch Trunks with his free hand. Trunks caught his other arm and twisted it behind him as he let go of his other fist. Than, before Nappa had even thought about doing something with his now free hand, Trunks grabbed it and pinned that behind his back as well.

'To late,' he whispered in Nappa's ears, 'I already have.' There was a flash and the next thing Nappa knew was the colour of the opposite wall. There was a thud and he knew only darkness. 'Moron.' Growled Trunks just loud enough for everybody in the room to hear.

'Are you referring to Nappa or yourself hybrid?' demanded Goma.

Trunks turned to find an angry Goma fuming next to Goten. Goten looked distressed and as if wondering how far he had to stop someone from dragging him into this argument. 'Why would I possible be referring to myself?' demanded Trunks.

'O I don't know let's see. A man walk's into the palace sporting a Ki of 500 and than kicks the ass of the commander in chief of the Saiyain army, that's not going to make him stand out from the crowd.' she said sarcastically.

'Well what the fell was I suppose to do?' demanded Trunks, 'Let Nappa get away with it?'

'Get away with what?' wondered Goma, 'I walked into find you with your hand on his tail.' She said a little angrily.

'Well see you only know half of what happened.' He said defensively, 'And besides you're the one who walked in here and started calling me hybrid at the top of your lungs.' He pointed out.

'That would have been very stupid of me if you didn't have your tail wagging behind you.' She told him as she pointed to his overly anxious tail behind him.

Trunks noticed the shocked faces of the Saiyain warriors around him and suddenly felt very, very defensive. 'O leave me alone woman.' He said as he turned his back to her, crossing his arms Vegeta style.

'O leave me alone woman.' He heard someone say in a voice like and unlike his own.

'Don't call me woman.' Goma all but yelled.

'Don't call me woman.' They heard repeated in a voice most definitely not Goma's. Confused they all turned towards the source of the strange "echo" and came face to face with...

'All bow down before the king and queen of Vegitasei.' Commanded a herald.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	21. Part 5 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He was tired, very tired. He needed to sleep. It was weird because he has been doing nothing but sleeping for the last couple of days. But it was not proper sleep, it was like the kind of sleep babies under go in their mother's womb. They don't really sleep. They can't really for all around them there is a flurry of activity with things growling and developing. That's what it was like for him in the tank. He was sleeping but not sleeping. His mind was filled with conscious thoughts that wore him out. Yawning Kakarott lifted of the ground and found a nice stable branch to sit on. After making sure the branch was not going to break, he lied down on it.

Staring up into the clear blue sky he was abruptly remained of his mother. He missed his mother. The only time he ever saw her was just as his soul was released from the crystal ball. He saw her as he floated into the void, crying. He didn't really know why she was crying, but he saw her lay hand on her tummy and burst into tears even more. She was crying for him, because she had lost him. That made him sad. He liked his mother. He was angry at her, angry because she was not able to protect him like she was suppose to. But he still loved her and as time passed he became less and less angry with her. Another couple of hours and he won't be angry at her anymore. He longed to be near her, to see her again. But... he squeezed his eyes closed, that was not to be. She was in another dimension and he could not return till he had the blood of her brother on his hands. She loved her brother. He knew that. She would never forgive him for killing him. No he was forever separated from his mother. It was probably for the best, he though as the sleep over took his senses, he would never have the childhood that most children did with his mother, for he was no longer a child, that was something else that was lost to him forever.

* * *

They stood in stunned silence as Vegeta and Bulma walked into the crowded palace court bickering as usual. All the warriors around them immediately hit the floor. Goma too hit the floor but Trunks, Goten and Marron stood stock still though wondering insanely what kind of a dimension they had walked into. Vegeta cut off in mid word and narrowed his eyes at the three who did not bow down before him. 'Who the hell are you?' he demanded at the strangers, 'And why are you not bowing before your king?'

'Well...' said Trunks, 'Well... we are inter-galactic salesmen, we owe our allegiance to...um...to the stones of value and nothing and nobody else.'

'Inter-galactic salesmen?' wondered Vegeta and Bulma together.

'Inter-galactic salesmen!' screamed Goma as she got to her feet, 'Is that the best you could do? O come on Trunks we are Saiyain's they could believe Marron was a salesman but do you really think that they would have believed that a Bardock look a like Saiyain and a guy who is the spitting image of their king save for blue eyes and purple hair were just inter-galactic salesmen. Besides, there is no such thing!!!'

'Well, I don't see you come up with something better!' Trunks screamed back. 'I mean Goten you thought it was a good idea didn't you? Goten?' All attention was drawn to Goten when he did not respond.

Goten was not looking at any of them. His eyes were focused on something that the others could not seen. After a moment standing stock he began to walk away from the court. It was almost as if he was following someone or something. Goma and Trunks looked at each other and began to follow Goten with Marron close behind them. The Vegeta and Bulma of this dimension also followed, each determine to uncover the truth about the strangers.

* * *

The woman walked swiftly past Goten in tremendous hurry. Her short frame shaking violently. She acted as if he wasn't there as if the mass of Saiyains were not standing with their jaws touching the floor. It took him a minute to realise for her the open courtyard was empty.

It had happened so slowly that Goten didn't even realise that the people surrounding him had all but disappeared and the woman was the only one present. She did not look Saiyain. She could be an alien but somehow Goten doubted that. Perhaps it was the way she stopped just before entering through a large forged iron-gate and looked up into the sky. There was something in her eyes that made Goten think of a person who was seeing the sky of her home world for the very last time. Just as she left the now enclosed courtyard the name of her race flashed in Goten's mind, Tsufurun. She was a Tsufurun. Reason enough to follow her.

Absorbed in his vision he followed her through the iron gate, down the long stone corridor. Towards what he did not know. But something inside him told him that he must follow. He must find out where she was going.

* * *

'We should not have done that.' whispered Goma to Marron as she glanced back at the King and Queen and the mass of confused Saiyain's.

'Easily taken care of.' Said Marron. 'Time freeze.' Suddenly everything but they froze.

'Aha, cleaver.' Admitted Goma, turning to face them she whispered, 'Forget.'

Marron smiled at the speed with which Goma caught on. 'Backup.' Everything but they went back to the position they were in just before Trunks and Goten made their appearance in the courtyard and time started again.

'Invisibility.' Said Goma softly as her bracelet glowed faintly and all four of them become invisible to all but themselves. With everything back the way it should be they once again joined Trunks in trailing Goten.

* * *

She walked rapidly down the corridor and met up with a man just exiting a room that, if the security that surrounded it was anything to go by, was extremely important. 'They are here.' she said softly to him. 'The Saiyain's are here.'

The man looked away, 'I told them one the Saiyain's would attack. My ancestors had been waiting for this since the removable of the Tilku.' He said, 'But they would not listen.' He added with a sigh, 'They would not listen when I told them that the Saiyain's would never tolerate such sacrilege as the what is behind that door.' He said pointing to the door. 'Now they are going to die. They are going to die because no weapon of ours can hurt an Oozaru, they are going to die because without the moderating influence of the Tilku the Saiyains want only blood.' He looked up towards the sky and said softly, 'A well, it was good life, it will be a good death.'

'You are beginning to sound like a Saiyain.' Said the woman softly with a bare hint of disgust in her voice. He only smiled, 'Are you going to seal it up?' she asked pointing to the door with her chin.

He nodded. Than asked, 'Is Vegeta still leading them?' he asked.

'Yes, no one else is strong enough to challenge him.' She said, 'No one will become strong enough to challenge him by tomorrow night, when the moon comes. After that...' she stopped.

'After that it will be all over.' The man completed for her, 'And Vegeta will be crowned king of all Saiyain's and that will be the end of that.'

The woman smiled and said softly, 'Enough of the Saiyain's what about Shiva?'

'What about Shiva?' wondered the man, 'All she is right now is a four cell embryo, put her in a small pod and blast her into space. If we are lucky someone will find our daughter before her space pod smashes into something or malfunctions or the power runs out. After all five hundred years is nothing in space terms.' She nodded and left.

The man remained standing in front of the door for a moment longer. Softly he whispered, 'You might have been the first warrior but you will not be the last. You're descendants are strong and will perhaps one day will do what you have done.' So saying he clicked something on the computer on his wrist and very soon a bunch of robots gathered around him.

The vision ended and Goten found himself standing in front of what looked like a solid stone wall. The others pulled up next to him and demanded what the hell he saw. But Goten did not answer. He was searching for something. Than suddenly his eyes fell on a stone that was not quite the colour of the other stones. Goten reached for it and pulled the semi-loose stone out, revealing a metallic panel with two symbols on them on was of the a strange trident and the other of a wolf's head. Around it were characters Goten could not read. 'What does it say?' he demanded of Goma.

'What did you see?' asked Goma, 'Tell me first because we asked that of you first.'

Goten closed his eyes and in with as little word as possible told them of his vision. 'Now tell me what it says.'

Goma pursued the text closely, 'It is a corruption of the standard Saiyain. It is what the Tsufurun used to communicate with the Saiyains. They were a stupid lot in many ways. Anyway it says, "By the will of the power of the house of Vegitasei gaze upon the face of The First".'

'What?' cried out Goten and Marron together. Trunks' eyebrows came together and his face took on a thoughtful cast.

'Well I am not sure.' Said Goma, 'But "the first" was a term that Saiyains and Tsufuruns alike often applied to very first Super Saiyain. He was a direct ancestor of Trunks, who lived some fifteen thousand years ago. Many dismissed his existence as a myth because we did not have Ki than. The legend surrounding him does tell of him having great strength but describe nothing that tell him to posses Ki but the legend also clearly tell of him to be able to change the colour of his eyes and hair. He was also the creator of the spirit sword, not to mention the first Vegeta to become the king of half the Saiyain tribes. The other half were scattered and had no one sovereign to whom they swore allegiance.' She looked to the panel again, 'He had many children, most of them girls. It was through these children combined with the lack of Saiyain females in the general population is what is said to have spread the Super Saiyain gene among the general population.'

'He was also the cause of the war between the Saiyains and the Tsufuruns.' Said Trunks when Goma finished.

'That's impossible.' Said Goma, 'The Tsufurun war happened some twelve thousand years after he died.'

'I know.' Said Trunks, 'But when I was young my father told me that the true reason his ancestor gathered the people together to attack he Tsufurun when he did was mostly due to the reason that the Tsufuruns had got hold of his DNA and was attempting to clone him. That was a sacrilege that could not be tolerated.'

'Are you sure?' asked Goma. Still not quite believing what she heard.

'His right.' Said Goten as another flash went through his head, 'Behind this door does lie The First.'

* * *

It felt good to know her mother was safe and sound and back with the man she loved. It felt good to talk to her mother again. But talking about her pain could only lessen it so much. Bra curled up into a tight little ball and began to whimper. She would have been a mother by now. Her son would have been born by now. They would have been playing sweet little baby games. She would be keeping a baby dairy were she would record every little thing he said or did. Tears rolled down her eyes. But instead she was stuck with empty arms, empty nursery, empty everything. Even Goten could not remain with her to help her understand. To help her understand what she had ever done to deserve to lose her baby.

* * *

'Well, let's open it.' said Trunks as he approached the panel. It seemed fit that he should be the one to open the room. 'Okay so the inscription says that "By the will of the power of the house of Vegitasei gaze upon the face of the first" so we just press the trident...'

'No.' cried out Goma and Goten at the same time.

Trunks turned and stared at them both. 'The trident thing is the symbol of the might of the Saiyain race as a whole.' Explained Goma, 'The wolf's head is the symbol of the power of the house of Vegitasei. Your family had no claim to the trident symbol before you were crowned ruler of all Saiyains. The wolf's head represented power for your house even when you guys were just some petty rulers of a small tribe of little consequence.'

'Aha.' Said Trunks, 'Okay I'll press the wolf's head.' So saying he pressed the red wolf's head.

The walls began to tremble and shriek and soon they parted to reveal a dark craves right in front of them. They took deep breaths and stepped inside. As their eyes became accustomed to the dark they noticed a large clear cylindrical tank in front of them. Inside floating in the clear blue liquid was a shadowy figure whose features he could not make out. The room was devote of any other furnish except two consoles clearly used for to control the tank.

Goma went to the one nearest to her and began to decipher the controls. 'I can turn the light inside the tank on with this.' She said, 'But I must warn you the first super Saiyain was said to be deformed. He was supposed to have unnaturally pale skin and eyes. This appearance was so frightening that the king ordered him exiled into the depth of the deserts as soon as his wife died. He would have been ten years old than. It is said that the prince was followed by the only woman other than his mother who could love him, a girl he used to play with. He was later joined by a boy about his own age from the east, who had been turned out of his house by his uncle, who did not trust the boy as he feared that he may one day take over the tribe that he controlled.' Said Goma, 'Although in the end the Prince did take his rightful place and not to mention elevated the house of Vegitasei to a level never before none.'

Trunks shrugged, 'Turn the lights on. I am not afraid.' Goma pressed some buttons and the light inside the tank came on. At the sight of the first Trunks jolted back as if he had seen a ghost. Marron gasped. Goma's eyes widened in total utter shock. Goten felt his jaw hang lose as gradually the room melted into a deep green forest in the heart of the arid mountains.

* * *

'You shouldn't have come with me.' Said the little prince as he wrapped the little girl next to him in his arms.

'I had to Vegeta.' Said the girl. 'You're my prince, my friend I couldn't just leave you.'

'But we could die out here.' protested the Saiyain prince as he wrapped his tail around her snuggly.

'No we won't.' she protested. 'You are strong, I am strong together we can hunt, gather and defend ourselves.' She said snuggling even closer, 'Who knows maybe one day we will have our own tribe made up of our children and their mates and our grandchildren.' She yawned as her eyes began to drift shut.

Vegeta smiled a small quite smile, 'Let's get through one thing at a time.' he said, 'Let us first build a home than let us survive till breeding age and then we shall see if you still want to bread with a pale skinned freak.'

The girl shrugged, 'Everybody's different Vegeta. You are different but you are the Prince you don't have to be like the rest of us.'

'Pity my father didn't think so.' Said he looking sadly towards the area were his father's kingdom was.

Another shrug, 'Maybe one day the king will see that you are the choose one but till than you will always have a subject in me.'

The young Prince smiled and brushed his unnaturally pale purple hair out of his bright blue eyes and said, 'You are not my subject Goma, you are and always be the queen of my heart.' She giggled as she snuggled up even closer.

* * *

Goten blinked as the vision ended, 'Goma,' he said as soon as he could, 'By any chance are the islanders descendent from...' Goten looked at the figure in the tank as he said, 'Trunks twin from beyond the ages?'

Goma blinked, 'Actually yes. One of The First's children did come down and settle in the islands. Why? Did you see something?'

'Yes.' Said Goten, 'I just saw the Chibi version of The First and the Chibi version of his mate. I swear that if I didn't know better I would have sworn I was seeing a scene from Trunks childhood.' He said just glancing over to Trunks to see that he had not somehow got in the tank, 'I have a sneaking suspicion that The First's mate would look like you Goma when she grew up. In fact her name was even Goma.'

'What was The First called?' wondered Marron.

'Vegeta.' Said the others together, looking at Marron as if she was a dumb blond.

Marron just ignored their looks and said, 'What I don't understand is how The First a full-blooded Saiyain ended up with purple hair and blue eyes? I mean I always wondered how Trunks ended up with Purple hair from blue/green and red/black haired parents.'

'My grandfather had purple hair.' Said Trunks quietly staring still fixedly at the tank's occupant.

'And The First as I said before was deformed.' Said Goma, 'During the time of his development in his mother's womb the Vegitasei binary suns were going through some very freaky solar anomalies. As a result the Tilku got sick and was forced to leave and an alarming number of Saiyain children were born deformed. Hideously deformed with extra heads that weren't developed enough to qualify them as Siamese twins and arms, legs and fingers. Most were killed at birth out of superstitious fear. It is believed that it was these solar anomalies that might have been the cause for the development of the Super Saiyain gene. Some even attributed them for the development of Ki but because the first known instance of proper Ki usage was not recorded for another five hundred years I seriously doubt that it was.'

'Why weren't the Tsufurun effected?' wondered Trunks.

'O they were as well. They also got very, very sick and also gave birth to deformed babies. But because of their much superior technology they were able to an extent lessen the effects of the anomalies on themselves.' Said Goma.

'What I want to know,' said Goten, 'is why we were led to him? Where the hell does he fit in to everything?'

Goma was silent but after a minute, 'Maybe it's not him that we were led to but the legend that he solidified with his existence.'

* * *

There is a prophecy, foretold by one of Daemon's ancestors that is painted on the walls of one of the oldest ritual caves in Vegitasei. According to that prophecy there will come a time that a decisive fork will be reach in the history, in the fate of the part of the universe where we are located. It is said that at this fork there will be a great battle between the King of the Tilku and the King of the Saiyains. According to the prophecy the very skin of the king of the Saiyains will shine like the sun and his eyes will turn blue as the deepest ocean. It is also said that white-hot flames will rage around the king of Tilku showing his power. Fire, it is said will even burn in the very oracles of the Tilku king.

They two kings will fight and the universe will go down the path the winner chooses. The Tilku have always been devastatingly powerful. So the thought of one of them having immense power somewhere down the line did not surprise anyone and that part of the prophecy was easily believed. The part that was not so easy to believe was the part about a Saiyain with golden skin and turquoise eyes. After all Saiyains loved to fight but they were also not that strong. But The First changed all that.

With his very existence he showed to all, that Saiyains could embody the rays of the sun and shine in the light of the moon. During his life he not only showed what powers Saiyains could master but also what compassion, what greatness they could strive too. With the help of his mate he created a tribe of his own and built a city that rival the greatest and oldest cities of the Tsufurun, the Saiyains as well as the Tilku. His tribe was composed of rejected warriors who had been left to die in the woods after being judged to weak to be of any use. He took these "useless" warriors and moulded them into a great tribe, and all this before he was eighteen years of age. All these before he was even formally mated to his mate.

He gave the prophecy all the validation it needed. It was now not only conceivable but actually highly probably that in ages to come there will be a Saiyain strong enough to take on a Tilku and be among the strongest in the universe. Moreover be at a level overall that will allow him to lead the universe, so to speak. Moreover as he solidified the prophecy his seer friend gave it more...content.

* * *

The spiky haired Saiyain dunked his head in the cool still pond causing ripples disturb the tranquillity. He pulled his head out splashing water on his companion, 'Hey.' cried out the Vegeta, 'Honestly Kakarott you could show some more respect for you king.' Said he as he fixed the offending individual with his cool blue eyes. 'You do know that I can blast you to hell any minute?' asked Vegeta pointedly.

Kakarott laughed, 'Yes and than who will save you from Goma's wrath and tell you which minister to kill and which minister to reward you might be the, what are they calling you the "great super Saiyain?" but I am still the only known Saiyain seer ever.'

Vegeta muttered something under his breath damning all seers to hell and fell silent at length he asked gravely, 'You know what I am came to see you about.' It was a statement not a question.

Kakarott nodded, 'You are concerned about Daemon's prophecy. Unfortunately I can't add anything comforting. The age the prophecy referee's to is a long time away even as Saiyains measure time. But it is a time in which this part of the universe is in great turmoil. Due to the fall of a great power there is war and instability every where. The king of Tilku at this time is a creature of mixed personality. At times he is kind, at times he is cruel beyond belief. But as time passes he will become more and more power hungry. He's life will become empty and to try and fill it he will try to enslave the universe.' He looked deep into Vegeta's eyes and said softly, 'If the Tilku king wins the battle then the universe is doomed. You will be the only one capable of stopping him, with my help of course.'

'Me?' asked Vegeta a little surprised, 'So I guess I should starting breeding, ha.' He said thinking that Kakarott was referring to him stopping the Tilku king through his descendants.

But Kakarott shook his head, 'It is time for you to get an heir, no doubt. You really should not be so possessive of Goma that you don't want to share her with your very own children but that is not what I mean. When the time comes you and I will be reborn. You will once again be called to save and unite the Saiyain tribes and wield the spirit sword to victory and I to be your oracle and your ally in battle. Just like always.'

Vegeta sat dumbfounded for a whole minute before venturing, 'Are you sure?'

Kakarott nodded, 'Positive. I even know what our names are going to be.'

'What?' asked Vegeta curiously, 'Let me guess Vegeta and Kakarott?'

'Trunks and Goten actually.' Said Kakarott.

'What kind of stupid names are that?' demanded Vegeta but, 'Never mind I don't want to know.' Kakarott laughed. After a brief pause Vegeta asked, 'Will Goma...'

'Yes.' Answered Kakarott, 'She will seek you out in every life and every dimension and follow you to where ever you may choose to go. You two belong together.'

* * *

Goten slide out of the vision stunned speechless. But at length he said softly, 'Trunks you are The First. I mean you were The First in a previous life and I was the seer friend who was The First constant companion.'

'What?' exclaimed Trunks.

'He's right.' Said Goma, 'There can be little doubt you are the King of Saiyains the prophecy speaks of and there can be little doubt Daemon is the Tilku king the prophecy speaks of. As such you would be the legend reborn into flesh. You would be The First. And this,' she pointed to the tank, 'just confirms it.'

Trunks closed his eyes, 'Is any part of my life not predetermined?' he wondered, 'I hate destinies.'

'Than do you hate me?' wondered Goma.

'Of course not.' Protested Trunks, 'Why would you even think something like that?'

'Because I am part of your destiny, too.' Goma pointed out. Trunks smiled a genuine smile, very much reconciled to the idea of having a destiny.

'Guys look what I found.' said Marron. As all eyes diverted to her she held up a green crystal.

'A plant crystal.' Goma cried out in joy, no doubt another reason they were led here.

* * *

The left The First almost the way they found him. Trunks decided that since this was not their dimension they had no right to decide what to do with something of this magnitude. The others more or less agreed. When they emerged from the palace making sure than no one spotted them the sun was already setting. There was no point in trying to locate the planet crystals now. So they decided to instead find suitable lodging for the night.

From their earlier experience with Nappa it would seem advisable that they left the city as soon as it was possible. But with their head swimming with ancient prophecies, past lives, destinies and all sorts of things, the whole Nappa incident was forgotten. So they did not think too much about getting rooms at a shabby hotel in the predominantly alien part of town. Their decisions to stay there instead of roughing it out in the wild was also strengthened by Goma's assurance that very few Saiyains would ever venture in alien dominated parts of Vegitasei.

What they could not know, what they did not know was the Saiyain off-world troops frequented the bars and restaurants in the alien part of town. They did so for the simple reason that they were there free from the malicious scrutiny the Saiyain nobles and those Saiyain peasants who sent the chief of their time on-world. Goma and the others were not even aware of this till after they came down to dinner. Walking into the dining hall of the hotel they were staying at they found themselves with a bunch of drunken Saiyains partying like there was no tomorrow. If the many brawls that were taking place both inside and outside were any indication than at least for some of them at least there would be no tomorrow. 'This can't be good.' Said Goma in a tone filled with apprehension.

'No kidding.' Said Goten.

* * *

Sounds of laughter, sounds of toneless singing, sounds of things clashing greeted his ears as he made his way along the well-lit streets of the capital. He could smell them, he could feel him, they were near, very near. A figure clashed near his foot. He glanced down at the carouse of the shorthaired Saiyain male briefly. Than slowly he turned his eyes to they tall, Mohawk haired Saiyain. It was clear he was caught drunk. How else could he miss his clearly blue eyes? 'Commander Bardock?' asked the tall Saiyain, 'It's that you?'

He smiled a cruel smile, 'You can say that.' he walked up to the tall Saiyain and asked, 'You are drunk aren't you?' The tall Saiyain smiled a sheepish smile, 'So drunk that I am having difficulty recognizing you.' Said he with a touch of humor.

'Well commander than let me introduce myself.' Said the tall Saiyain in a voice dripping with humor, 'I am your second in command Toma.'

'A yes.' Said he after a close inspection, as if he was just beginning to see the resemblance, 'Now that you mention it you do seem familiar. Well now that we have reacquainted ourselves why don't we go inside.' So saying he led a more than willing Toma back inside the hotel bar/restaurant were Trunks was staying.

* * *

'I think we should leave.' Said Goma earnestly as Goten with clear Saiyain features blended almost too well with the crowd. Trunks had pulled her into one corner of the room and was keeping her there with a table groaning with food and drink. Marron had disappeared somewhere shortly after they had walked in and the ever-thickening crowd did not afford any view of her.

'Why, don't you like the food?' wondered Trunks. As he spied Goten trying every hard not to drink but at the same time not stand out from the crowd.

'No.' said Goma, 'It's just that no good can come of us being in such heavy company.' She protested, 'Plus everybody is gawking at us.' She complained as more pairs of eyes joined in passively observing them.

Trunks smiled, 'Why are you afraid that I won't be able to keep the most prettiest girl in the room with me?'

Goma rolled her eyes, 'If you are expecting some comment about you being the handsomest guy in the room than forget it hybrid.'

Trunks smiled, 'Fine, if you don't want to stay, we will go.' he promptly sent psychic messages to both Goten and Marron. Goten promptly followed but Marron said that she was going to be awhile but not to wait for her.

'What could she possible be doing?' wondered Goma.

Trunks shrugged, 'I have long since given up on trying to figure out what goes through Marron's mind.'

* * *

She had been sitting for awhile picking on her food when someone placed a drink in front of her. Turning she came face to face with a Goten. Only it was not Goten it was someone who looked like Goten but only he had blue eyes? 'Who are you?' she blurted out, when she had recovered enough to speak.

'Squad Commander Bardock.' Answered the Goten clone with blue eyes.

'I don't believe you.' Said Marron flatly as her eyes narrowed, 'Saiyains have black eyes.'

'Some of us are different.' Said he. Marron's suspicion did not decrease one iota.

'Commander,' cried Toma as he sat down next to him and Marron, 'can you please show me how to do that artificial moonlight thing again. Please.'

Smiling he explained to the blind drunk Toma the process of creating artificial moonlight. After Toma left Marron cautious, confused, asked, 'But I was sure Squad Commander Bardock had black eyes.'

'I did use to.' Said the Saiyain readily, 'But during a mission I had an accident and had to get my eyes replaced and they didn't have black ones.'

'Oh.' She said, somehow it made sense. A vague question about how blue eyes would be even on a Saiyain tissue bank occurred but was quickly dismissed without her even realising that she was dismissing it. Not dumb naturally Marron was having a hard time thinking straight for the simple reason that she had the planet crystal in her pocket and it's influence on humans was simple to dull their senses and make them more susceptible to persuasion. Nor else Marron would have surely realised the creature in front of her was Kakarott not Bardock.

* * *

He pulled her into bed and nuzzled up to her side. She giggled as his breath tickled her, 'Vegeta?' she asked softly when he finally stopped tickling her. He made a soft sound to indicated he heard her, 'Did you really miss me?' she asked timidly,

Just a year ago it would have been impossible for him to say. But death of his mate had taught him a thing or too. 'Yes, I did. More than you will ever know.' He whispered, 'I love you and I have missed you. Don't ever leave me again woman. Do you hear?' he said.

Bulma sighed, 'I will try not to. But who knows with life. Who knows what will and will not happen, I mean who would have thought I would end getting kidnapped by Goku's half-brother? Nobody can predict the future.'

'You are forgetting Kakarott's brat.' Pointed out Vegeta.

After a moment Bulma agreed, 'Yes I have forgotten about him.' She said with a smile, 'Well, at least Trunks will always know what to expect from life.'

'One would hope, anyway.' Said Vegeta evenly.

* * *

''Marron was with who last night?' screamed Trunks as he hastily pulled on his cloths.

'I think you heard me the first time.' answered Goten as he tried not to gawk at Goma still wearing a nearly see through night-dress waiting for them to leave the room. Although she was still in bed, all the bed sheets were scattered over the floor and she could not retrieve them without revealing to Goten exactly how embarrassed she was at being caught like that.

'And you just found this out?' demanded Trunks, 'I thought you were suppose to be able to see the future and not just the past.'

'I can see the future.' Said Goten, 'But I am more skilled at seeing the past because so far it was the part of my gift that was most frequently used. But I am getting the hang of seeing the future. That's how I know where Kakarott will be waiting for us with the planet crystal he took from Marron.'

'Great, do you know what will happen beyond he is likely to provoke us into a battle?' demanded Trunks.

'Yeah, he's gonna sweep the floor with us.' Answered Goten without any trace of humour or anything that might marginally indicate that he was anything less than perfectly serious.

* * *

Her head hurt. What happened? She could only vaguely remember the night before. But little by little the night came back to her. She remembered sitting at the bar drinking some sort of sweet drink that seemed to have the same effect on her as alcohol with Squad commander Bardock? What had she done with the Squad commander? She couldn't remember. Had she done anything?

'O by the smell of things you probably did far more than you wanted to with Kakarott.' Said Goma as she stepped in to her room.

'Kakarott?' asked Marron stunned and confused.

'Yes.' Said Goma, 'Who did you think you were with last night?'

'Squad Commander Bardock.' Said Marron hopefully.

Silence, 'No.' said Goma, 'It was not Goten's grandfather it was his son and he is now in possession of the planet crystal.'

Marron looked as if she was about to burst into tears, 'I can't believe this.' She screamed as she began to thump her head, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid. I can't believe I bought his explanation of his blue eyes. But I was sure about his identity when that other Saiyain came and confirmed it.'

'Was this other Saiyain by any chance drunk?' asked Goma.

'Yes.' Answered Marron.

'Well there's your explanation Saiyain are colour blind when they are drunk.' Replied Goma.

Marron squeezed her eyes shut, 'How could I possible be so stupid?'

'Am I suppose to say something to the contrary at this point?' wondered Goma.

'It is customary to say something along the lines of "that's okay it could have happened to anyone" Or "I don't think you were stupid".' Marron pointed out.

'Okay, that's okay it could have happened to anyone.' Pause, 'But I do think you were stupid.' Said Goma frankly.

'Thanks.' Said Marron a bit miffed, 'Some friend you are.'

'Funny I thought I was the girl you wanted to rip the head off of.' Said Goma without much inflection.

'Well, that doesn't mean we can't be friends.' Said Marron in a sweet voice.

'You are right.' Said Goma, 'Let go than buddy,' she said in that tone of voice that little kids often use before embarking on a great adventure, 'let's go find a way to thwart the evil Kakarott.'

'You are so annoying.' Said Marron as she got out of bed.

'Coming from you I'll take that as a complement.'

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	22. Part 5 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Something was irritating his eyes. The dry heat of Vegitasei was also bugging him. The fountain they were passing was just too tempting to pass up. Stopping next to it Trunks took of his cap. Corp. jacket and the tight skin hugging black tank top. He dunked his head in and after a moment he brought it out in away that made his hair splash water every where. It was about than then a loud clash was heard from behind them. Turning they spotted a large mass of people piled on top of each other still with their eyes fixed on Trunks.

After a moments Goten said softly, 'Trunks.' as he spied the other Saiyains with their jaws slightly open.

'Yes?'

'In the interest of public safety put your shirt back on.' He all but screamed.

'Okay, okay, you don't have to be so touchy about it.' said Trunks as he pulled on his shirt.

'Yes, father you really don't have to be so touchy.' Whirling around they came face to face Son Kakarott, the son of Son Goten and Bra Briefs Vegeta, the Grandson of Son Goku a.k.a Kakarott and the daughter of the Ox king Chichi and the King of all Saiyains Vegeta and the brilliant scientist Bulma. How do you fight someone who was strength and brain going for him?

* * *

One thing must be said about Saiyains, they tend to mind their own business. Some of them did stop and look twice at the Kakarott staring at a man who was his mirror image and another who looked nothing like what many had ever seen but they tended to move on and not just stand and gawk. They would stand and gawk if a good fight resulted or the power level of any of them was anything above the ordinary. But as it happened, three men just standing and staring at each other was not something that would captivate a Saiyain of any class. Some did wonder at Kakarott having blue eyes but after a moment decided that it was not worth the mental effort.

Finally Kakarott spoke, 'You want this.' So saying he flashed the green plant crystal, glowing faintly from the light of the sun.

'I think that's a given.' Answered Trunks.

'Well, you are going to have to fight me for it.' Kakarott spoke calmly, 'Although I wouldn't advise it. Both of you are such weaklings compared to me.'

Trunks smiled the deadly Saiyain smirk and said softly, 'We shall see.'

Kakarott returned the deadly smirk, 'Very well, follow me. I am sure you don't want to fight in the middle of the city. After all someone might accidentally see your tail.' He said Telepathically. So saying he gently lifted of the ground and head north-east, towards the sea.

Trunks and Goten followed suit. 'Where is he heading?' wondered Trunks as he and Goten began to fly side by side.

'To the islands.' Replied Goten, 'Goma's native land. There is an old battle arena on one of the smaller islands that form the cluster of islands the Goma's tribe lay's claim to that will hide our Kis from the scouters no matter how much we power-up. Well in theory anyway. In reality there is a limit but we are not likely to reach it during this battle.' Than looking solemn he added, 'Trunks you can't rely on me.' He said.

'Why not?' demanded Trunks.

'Kakarott has powers given to him by Daemon that makes him capable to bringing back memories in vivid reality. I could not imagine living through...' he stopped and looked away.

'Living through Bra's death again.' Trunks complied for him. 'Hopefully neither of us will have to relive the nightmare of our mates death again.'

* * *

Marron took out the death whip and life cloak and handed them to Goma, 'What are you planning on doing?' she wondered.

Goma looked them over and said softly, 'I am not even sure if you can be trusted.' Looking at her archly she asked, 'I mean how do I know you won't blurt it out to the next pretty faced male that asks to buy you a drink?'

Marron narrowed her eyes and again said, 'You are annoying. For your information I did not exactly hand Kakarott the planet crystal. He got me drunk and took it from me.'

'You mean he got you drunk, dragged you into bed and than took the crystal from you.' Goma corrected her.

'O leave me alone.' Cried Marron, 'I mean you already have the man of both our dreams.'

'It's true.' Acknowledged Goma with a smile, 'Okay you're forgiven.'

'O thank you.' Answered Marron rolling her eyes, 'Now I can die in peace.'

Goma laughed but becoming serious, 'Well, if Kakarott is not stopped we won't even find peace in death.'

* * *

They did not see the arena till suddenly Kakarott dropped to what looked like a massive open space bordered on one side by a deep blue rolling sea and on the other three sides by a lush green fertile forest. It was not till they hit the ground that the massive stone pillars and solid stone walls decorated with metal that marked the boundary of the arena became visible to them all.

Each of the pillars was carved into the shapes of Oozarus. Each with their mouth open and eyes blazing. The massive statues had large blood red rubies for eyes and held in their mouth large boulder sized pearls the likes of which are only found in legends. But than Trunks had a feeling, as he gazed at the metal made fresco that decorated the stone walls, this place was a legend. Along the walls Trunks could see tales being told with people and objects made of metal embedded in the walls. Here and their the were Saiyain characters to added to the story. Looking around Trunks and Goten felt strangely at home.

* * *

'Do you like it?' asked Goma as she showed Vegeta around the newly completed arena. 'It is magical, no one can find it without knowing it's precise location. They can walk right through it without realising. The only way to enter the arena is by the invisible entrance that faces the sea or by dropping down from the sky. But no one but birds can fly.' She said as she showed The First around the magnificent structure.

'It's nice.' Agreed Vegeta, 'But it is so far from the palace. It takes two whole days journey by boat to reach the island. If I come here for prolonged training I won't be able to see you.' He complained.

'That is why I had them build a palace underneath the arena. So I can always be at your reach, that is unless you think my presence here will distract you.' She said pouting a little.

Vegeta smiled and pulled her into his arms, 'You are my strength, how can I train without my strength?'

* * *

Goten stopped the vision. He had the knowledge that he wanted when he opened the link to see into the past. 'Nice place you picked, Kakarott.' He said softly, 'The home away from home of The First and his mate.'

'Yes, I thought it a fitting place for the end of the first reincarnate.' He replied but added with a mocking smirk, 'Or at least the end of the creature who claims to be the reincarnate of The First.'

'You have something against me.' Noted Trunks.

Kakarott laughed a maniacal laugh, 'Yes uncle I have something against you. How could I not? After all are you not the one, who clashed my spirit underfoot, literary.' Suddenly Trunks found himself back on earth reliving the night before he was to lose Goma, 'As if being denied the chance to live was not bad enough. You heaped insult upon injury and did not even allow my mother to see me.' He sneered. 'I have every reason to hate you.'

'Trunks was not the one who killed you first.' Goten pointed out.

'You are right. But he was the one who denied me the chance of proper burial and you father with your new found insight know that soul of an unborn dead or a stillborn seeks nothing but the honour of a decent burial.' He said, his turquoise eyes blazing with anger, 'And you denied me that.' he said fixing Trunks with a cool, cool stare, 'For that you will pay.'

'Are you quite finished with the ramblings?' demanded Trunks coolly. Kakarott narrowed his eyes and nodded. 'Good,' he took of his jacket and threw it to one side, tightening the tie of his ponytail he said softly, 'let's rumble.'

* * *

'You don't like me much d you?' asked Marron as she and Goma flew towards the islands.

'I have nothing against you except that you are constantly trying to steal my mate.' Said Goma calmly. The moment Trunks and Goten disappeared from their Ki radar she knew that they must be at the old arena. She just hoped the old co-ordinate she barely remembers was accurate. With Vegitasei destroyed, she saw no reason to remember the co-ordinates. How she wished now that she had paid more attention. 'Other than that there is the little issue of you sometimes acting like a stupid fool. But over all you are tolerable.'

'Tolerable!' exclaimed Marron.

'O will you leave me alone. Tolerable is the best I can do right now.' Huffed Goma, 'You probably can't even stand me.' She pointed out.

'That's not true.' Said Marron, 'I find you quite tolerable as well.' She said with a smile.

'Thank you.' Said Goma. All conversation was than put to a halt as something horrible hit their sense. They sped up knowing that they had very little time left.

* * *

They attacked in sync from either side of Kakarott, now powered up to Super Saiyain level II. Kakarott's eyes were fixed on the ground where his father and uncle had been. But his other senses kept perfect track of the two approaching warriors powered up fully to Super Saiyain level II also. As they closed he crossed his arms in front of in the second after blocked bother their punches with a double forearm block by bring his arms out. Trunks quickly tried to counter with a turning kick but Kakarott grabbed his leg as he side kicked Goten. Goten blocked the side kick but when Kakarott simultaneously spun Trunks by the ankle and slammed him into him, Goten and Trunks both suddenly found themselves getting more closely acquainted with the ground.

Seasoned warriors they were both back on their feet. Trunks took to the air again this time disappearing and reappearing behind Kakarott. Back on the ground Goten got ready to do a Kamekameha attack. Even after all these years he still pronounced it wrong. Behind him Trunks began to gather energy for a burn attack. Kakarott watched them with a mixture of contempt and disbelief. They launched their attacks together, Kakarott waited till the energy from each attack began to blister his skin, than he simply just moved out of the way. The attacks cancelled each other out.

Even before the smoke clear Trunks felt the hair on the back of his head rise, he was quick to turn but was not quick enough to prevent Kakarott from land a solid, powerful hammer punch square his chest. Letting out a small cry of pain Trunks again headed for the ground. But this time he was able to flip in mid air and push against it to again launch himself towards Kakarott. Kakarott would have spun away but Goten was elbowed him straight into Trunks punch, knocking the breath temporarily out of him.

Trying to take advantage of this opening Goten and Trunks both lunched a flurry of punches and kicks. Kakarott however blocked most of them and just as their attacks were getting a bit too much for him to handle a powerful Ki shield materialised around him and knocked them both away from him. Regaining control of their hurtling bodies they launched a volley of Ki spheres at the Kakarott. But the spheres bounced harmlessly of his shield as if they were nothing. Thinking enough was enough Kakarott disappeared and reappeared behind his father and before Goten even realised where he was Kakarott slammed into his back coming very close to breaking his spinal cord. Goten fell flat on his face unconscious.

'Goten.' Exclaimed Trunks and kneeled next to his prone body. Reassuring himself that he was still alive Trunks turned his angry gaze on the figure of Kakarott still floating serenely overhead. 'You will pay for that.'

'Sure I will.' Returned Kakarott sarcastically.

Letting his anger fuel his power Trunks burst into Super Saiyain level III. Kakarott followed like-wise. The two warriors charged at each other. Each exchanging punches and kicks at a furious pace. It appeared to be a deadlock with almost all of the attacks of each warrior being blocked by the other. But Kakarott had something up his sleeve dodging one of Trunks punches he slipped out of his reached and in an instant powered up to Super Saiyain level IV and before Trunks had time to do more than gape he slammed his fist into Trunks stomach. Trunks doubled over in pain. Kakarott kicked his Trunks head back. Appearing behind him Kakarott body slammed Trunks further up in the air than flying above him hammered Trunks back on the ground, not far from Goten.

By this time Goten had gained his consciousness back but had little energy at his disposal. But seeing his son powering up a Ki blast that would most likely send his friend to the King Yemma. He forced himself to power up to Super Saiyain and sprinted across to Trunks and placed himself between Trunks and Kakarott's powerful blast. Gathering all the energy he could master Goten powered up a Kamahamaha attack and threw it towards the Ki blast. It met the blast mid-way but was only able slow it but a little. But it gave Trunks to get back up and power up to Super Saiyain level III again and send another blast towards Kakarott's blast.

Trunks and Goten's combines attack was enough to stop Kakarott's attack at its current level dead in its track but was simply swallowed up when Kakarott up the power. 'Crap.' Cried Trunks as he and Goten was hurtled into the opposite wall of the arena.

Sliding down the length of it Goten through his haze vision say Kakarott walk up to them with Ki energy gathering in his hand, 'Well,' he said to the barely conscious Trunks next to him, 'I told you he was going to swipe the floor with us.' Trunks did not have energy to do much more than grunt, 'It was nice knowing Trunks.' said Goten as he closed his eyes.

But before the Ki beam hit him he heard a female voice cry, 'Destructo disc.' Kakarott whirled around just in time to catch a large spinning disk of energy. Catching it between the tips of his fingers he threw it back towards Marron.

Yelping she manoeuvred out of the way but was able to throw another Ki disc towards him. Kakarott destroyed the second disc before it even came near him. Moving at speeds that Marron could not detect he materialised behind her and grabbed the nape of her neck, 'Did you really think that powder puff would hurt me?' he demanded in a tone of voice much like Vegeta.

'Does it matter?' wondered Marron as she tried to breathe despite the grip on her throat tightening to the point of blocking vital air from her lungs.

Kakarott smirked, 'No it doesn't.'

'Stun.' Came another voice from behind him.

Before he had a chance to turn a green orb hit his back and momentarily disabled him. Giving Marron enough time to wiggle free and head towards Trunks and Goten. By this time Goma had also reached Trunks. 'Why didn't it knock him out?' demanded Trunks as before his very eyes Kakarott got full control of his limbs.

'I don't know.' Cried Goma.

Kakarott smirked, 'I am immune to witch parlour tricks.'

'Well, try this on for size.' Cried Marron. Putting her hands on both sides of her faced she screamed, 'Solar flare.'

'Marron no.' cried Goma as a blinding light engulfed them all. She knew the attack from a time when Trunks used it on her when the two of them were alone on their ship soon after they meet. She knew it didn't work on everybody.

When it parted Kakarott's eyes were fully functional but Trunks and Goten did not have such luck. Marron gulped, Kakarott broke into a roaring laughter, 'Silly girl. Did you really think that trick would work on me. It doesn't even work on Goma. The living energy we control protects us from such fancy light shows. Prepare to die.' So saying he began to power up another Ki blast.

'We are not beaten yet. You are not immune entirely of "witch parlour trick"' so saying Goma raised her right hand to her face and covered her right eye. For a brief moment Kakarott saw a dark blue star appear on the back of her hand and the instant later Kakarott saw an eye, her eye appear at the centre of the star. 'Fear.' She said with cold deathly tone.

Kakarott screamed as the memory of being torn from his mother's womb by Freeza came back to him. He could once again feel Freeza's cold grip encircle his tiny still largely unformed body and yank him away from the warm safety of his mother's womb into the cold hostile environment outside of her body. He once again felt the pain of dying. He once again felt the paralysis of not being able to do anything, not even scream.

* * *

'Let's get the hell out of here.' commanded Goma as she grabbed Trunks and Marron grabbed Goten and flew out of the arena and teleported back to their room at the hotel.

'How long will the illusion last?' asked Trunks, the one person to whom the attack was familiar.

'Not long, not long at all.' Said Goma solemnly, 'And when it wears of Kakarott will be hopping mad and even more thirsty for our blood.'

'Than we better come up with a plan, a damn good one at that.' said Trunks quietly, 'I have underestimated him once, I will not do it twice.'

'Neither will Kakarott.' Said Goten softly.

* * *

He was furious. He was furious that he had let his prey get away. He was furious that that stupid witch Goma had used that stupid trademark trick of hers to outsmart him. Kakarott could not believe that a petty allusion trick like fear had incapacitated him long enough for them to get away. But more than that he could not believed that he was still shaking like a leaf from it. 'It was just a stupid trick.' He screamed to himself. 'It was not real, it was that witches trick.' It did not help.

His whole body shook. He felt cold, like he had felt in Freeza's grip as he was torn out of Bra's stomach. He felt as cold when he first felt his life begin to slip away. He was afraid. He was as afraid as when he first realised he could not hear his mother's heartbeat. Kakarott closed his eyes and sunk to the ground, still shaking. All of a sudden everything that had been placed in his head while he was forming inside the tank in Daemon's lab disappeared from his head and all he could think about was, 'Mother, where are you?' he asked softly, just as all of Daemon's teachings began to come back to him.

Slowly he stood up. Stretching his neck and other muscles he forced his body to relax. Looking up at the darkening sky he whispered, 'Next time you guys won't be so lucky.' So saying he took to they air. But in the back of his mind something still cried out, 'Mother, where are you?'

* * *

Bra jumped out of the chair with a start. Without thinking she ran to the front door and threw it open and came face to face with Pan just about to knock. 'Bra,' cried Pan in alarmed at the look of distress pasted on Bra's face, 'what's wrong? Where are you going?'

'I have to go.' she cried, 'My son is in trouble, he needs me. He is calling me.' So saying she tried to dart past Pan.

But Pan caught her and pinned her against the wall, 'Bra listen to me. You child is dead. He was killed by Freeza. He is gone.' She said firmly. This was no time to sugar coat things.

'But I can still feel him.' Insisted Bra as tears welled up in her eyes and she collapsed in Pan's arm, 'I can feel him afraid and alone, calling me. I can feel him.' She began to cry uncontrollable.

Pan tried to comfort her as best she could. But she knew nothing and nobody could comfort Bra except her husband and nothing could restore her to her former self but the return of her child. The latter Pan knew to be impossible so she could only hope for the former, 'Uncle Goten, come back soon, please.' She thought to herself.

* * *

It was cold, dreadfully cold, but she could not power-up, if she did she would be detected. She could not be detected till she learnt the truth. Goma made her way cautiously along the corridor towards the dungeon. Just a couple of months ago she would have found it hard to believe that the sweet, handsome king she meant shortly after her coming of age ceremony back in her school even possessed a dungeon. But two months outside of the protected, sheltered life she led at school was enough to teach her that things were not always what they seemed. Thus when she witness a woman being dragged away by Daemon's soldiers for pleading to see her son. She chose to read more into it than what Daemon told her. She chose to believe that that woman was not just another petitioner, petitioning for something that was unreasonable for her son was a ruthless murderer.

It was strange, she didn't think it right for her to suspect the man she believed she was deeply in love with. But a grain of distrust that found it's way into her heart when she witness scores of slaves being terrified out of their senses by a stray look from him. She had a natural abhorrence for slaves since the introduction of alien slaves took place on Vegitasei just as the mainlanders solidified their treaty with Freeza thus signing the death warrant of their planet. From her early youth she had be taught to believe that evil follows evil and those introduction of slavery furthered the Saiyain mainlanders in the path of destruction. How much of it was true, Goma's rather oddly naïve twenty-year-old mind could not comprehend. But knowing no better or no different she chose to accept that what she was told was correct. So when she saw slaves in Daemon's palace it was enough to make her think that Daemon was not the white winged angel who a cold-blooded born warrior like herself did not deserve.

If the slaves had not been enough to convince Goma that Daemon was far from an angel, his dungeon certainly could leave no doubt in his mind. Even before she entered it the strong stench of rotting flesh greeted her highly sensitive noise. She had not proceeded much further when soft sobbing and faints cries of pain, anguish and despair greeted her ears. Breaking open a huge black iron-gate she entered a dank, narrow, dark passage lined with solid iron doors of numerous prison cells. Walking along the corridor Goma opened her mind to the thoughts of the prisoners within. She did not like what she sensed.

Indeed there were some prisoners there who truly deserved to be imprisoned for they were murderers, bandits and lawyers. But the others, the others did noting that would signify imprisonment let alone the torture. Torture was what many had been subjected to. Torture for walking on the left when in a whim Daemon had decided they should walk on the right. Torture because they had asked for better treatment, asked Daemon to reconsider a decree that was highly unreasonable to a sane person and served no purpose other than to gratify Daemon's idle wish. But the worst was those who were imprisoned just because Daemon had wanted to hear them scream.

She closed of her mind and sunk to the floor. Even Saiyain Kings would not do what Daemon was doing for even Saiyain Kings knew that the duty of a king was to serve his people. The Saiyain Kings had tempers, tempers which often acquainted many of their subjects with the next dimension but never, never would they have one dragged away to the dungeon and subjected to torture even islanders would think twice before inflecting. She swore than and there that she if she ever was in a position to stop Daemon from committing another despicable act to terror, she would do all that she could to try and stop it. Even if it meant putting her mate in danger.

* * *

Goma listened to fleshly healed Trunks and Goten, curtsy of her healing powers, try and hammer out a plan. Trunks still had the spirit sword up his sleeve but it could just do so much. They could try it but there was no guarantee that if they failed again they would have another chance. Goma had no choice she had to tell them. Softly she spoke, 'There is a way to at least temporarily for you to become very, very power.' She said as her eyes fixed on Trunks.

Trunks cocked an eyebrow, 'How?'

Goma looked distressed but at length she managed, 'You can become one with the planet.'

'What?' asked Trunks, confused as always.

'You can take in the spirit of Vegitasei in your body.' She said, 'You can become on with the planet, one with the living energy that flows within the planet. You can become Vegitasei.'

* * *

Pan got her back into the house and into the room Bra shared with Goten. Getting her on the bed she sat down next to Bra and began to calm her down. But Bra just kept crying. At length out of exhaustion she fell asleep. It was than that Pan thought it possible to leave her side and go in search of Uubu. She didn't someone to talk to.

She found him sitting by a beautiful Crystal Lake meditating about Kami knew what. 'I thought you would be here.' said Pan as she landed next to Uubu. 'I need to talk.'

Uubu jumped, 'What you are breaking up with me already?' he yelled as hurt began to show in his eyes. A confused Pan looked up into his eyes wandering what he was talking about when Uubu went on, 'I mean that's what "we need to talk" translates to when two people are just seeing each other, right. It means "we are going to break up and I am going to tell you that it's over".' He said with a look on his face that made Pan think he was about to burst into tears. The idea of the great warrior Uubu bursting into tears over her made her roll in laughter. But Uubu was not finding this funny, 'What so funny?' he demanded.

'I was just…' laughter, 'wondering what "we need to talk" stands for once two people are married.' Said Pan.

'"I need to yell at you and you better be quiet and listen to me yell your ears off or else."' Uubu offered. This made Pan laugh even harder.

At length she gained control of herself back enough to say, 'Well for your information I said I need to talk not we need to talk.' Said Pan as she draped her hands around Uubu, 'I am not letting you go that easily.'

Uubu let out a relieved breath, 'O I am so glad. I was so worried.' He acknowledged. Than added with a grin, 'So what did you want to talk to me about?' he asked as he looked down into her beautiful eyes.

'What I am suppose to do with Bra?' she wondered, 'It's getting to the point that I am afraid to leave her alone.' She said, 'What makes it worse is that with mom just recently wished back she is having problems adjusting and with grandmother…' she couldn't say it. She couldn't say that Chichi was dying.

'I understand.' Said Uubu, 'You are torn between everything.' He said thoughtfully, 'I know, why don't you ask Bra to stay with you guys for awhile? I mean she is family.'

Pan shook her head. 'If I could do that it would be great, but unfortunately Bra won't budge from Capsule Corp. and my father and uncle Goten have not been the best of brothers since the whole episode with me and…' although she was over Trunks it still hurt her to remember all that had happened between him and her.

Uubu nodded, 'I understand. I can keep an eye on Bra.' He said with a grin, 'I am pretty good at watching Saiyains from a far.' Pan slapped him with mock anger and turned away with a pout. Grinning Uubu pulled her into his arms, 'Although I am glad that I don't have to linger in the shadows around you any more.'

Pan smiled, 'I am glad of it as well.'

Watching their little interchange through a crystal ball Shiva frowned, 'Damn.' She muttered under her breath, 'Damn.'

* * *

'What do you mean I can take the spirit of Vegitasei in me?' demanded Trunks.

'Well,' said Goma, looking as if she was forcing the words out, 'the planet Vegitasei like all life sustaining planets have a stream of living energy woven into the fabric of it's being. Normally no one can access this energy, not even the most powerful witch. But Saiyains are connected with the planet… so we can.' Very voice dropped to nothing as she spoke the last part.

'What happens when somebody "becomes one with Vegitasei"?' Asked Goten suspiciously.

Goma was silent. But than softly she whispered, 'The last time it was attempted the commoner priest who attempted it died when his brain got scrambled and his head exploded from the strain of trying to control the awesome power of the planet itself.'

'What?' Marron all but screamed, 'And you actually suggested this as a possible solution?' asked a stunned Marron.

'I wouldn't normally.' She protested, 'I…I just don't see any other way.' She whispered. 'Kakarott is too strong and we don't have time to think up a brilliant plan. Besides a brilliant plan can only go so far. In the end it always boils down to power. We need power that will match that of Kakarott's and this is one way…this is the only way that Trunks can get it in such short notice.' She said, refusing to meet Trunks eyes. She felt as if she was send him to his death. She felt sick but than her mind reverted back to the time when she was listening to the thoughts of the prisoners in Daemon's dungeon and she knew that she had little choice.

'This is ridiculous.' Said Marron, 'The spirit sword should at least be given a try before we attempt anything this suicidal.'

'Who says we will live to have another try?' asked Trunks in his voice sent shivers through all of them for they knew he had made up his mind.

'But Trunks…' Goten's protest was cut short.

'We almost died today Goten, and Goma and Marron were only able to save us out of pure luck.' He pointed out, 'The chances that we could be so lucky next time are slim to none. We cannot afford to not avail ourselves of this…opportunity.' He walked slowly to Goma. Slowly he lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. 'So how do we do his little one?' Goma looked away and tears began to well up in her eyes. Trunks just smiled, 'Don't worry little one Vegitasei would not harm its own Prince.'

'How can you be so sure?' she demanded. Frightened that she ever had the nerve to suggest this and horrified at the prospect that Trunks was actually going to do it.

'I just do.' He said with a smile. As he said that he looked at Goten. But Goten would not meet his eyes. Since Goten was not actively trying to stop Trunks from doing this it could mean but one thing, the chances of Trunks succeeding was more than Goten could protest against but less than what Goten would freely give his support for. It was not much but it comforted Trunks. There was a chance there was a hope.

* * *

Shiva marched into Daemon's conference room and all but screamed, 'It's not going to work.' She said.

Cocking his eyebrow Daemon wondered, 'What's not going to work?'

'Princess Bra has raised the concern of her friends against her. She will be very closely watched from now on. The chances of us lulling her to the Wolf's Den with dreams and illusions are non-existent. She will be stopped from doing anything like that.'

'I see.' Said Daemon softly, 'What got everybody suspicious?' he asked, 'I don't remember giving the go ahead for the lulling to begin.'

'It was Kakarott.' Said Shiva a tad too defensively, 'He seems to have psychic link with his mother. He has had her on the edge ever since he got out of the birthing tank.'

'I see.' Said Daemon quietly, 'Little can be done about that. But it doesn't matter. If Kakarott is successful than we will have no use for her. But if he is not…' he sighed, 'Well I guess we will have to think of something else.'

'I thought you were going to send me if Kakarott failed.' Said Shiva, wondering in irritation why she was not being sent to exterminate that annoying monkey Trunks.

Daemon laughed as he picked up Shiva's thoughts, 'I was going to send you next anyway.' He said, 'But I do have to think of ways to replenish my ranks. I am still to find a replacement for Turlis.'

'You were going to use Bra?' wondered Shiva a little confused.

Daemon shook his head, 'No I was only interested in the Princess's eggs. If Kakarott comes back alive we can get what we need from him.'

Things began to become clear to her, 'I see so you were just going to use the Princess as a breeding animal.'

'That's such a sick way of putting it.' said Daemon, 'But yes.' Shiva had little to say at that point. So she begged leave and started to march out of the room when Daemon called out to her, 'And Shiva, please don't out step your bounds. I would hate to have to replace you, too.'

Shiva marched on. But the hint was not lost on her. Daemon knew she had been observing Bra in an effort to find an opening to try to entice her herself without waiting for Daemon to give the all clear for the project and he was not happy. She got the hint, sometimes over enthusiasm in your work might just get your employment terminated.

* * *

'So how do we do this?' asked Trunks.

'Well we go to the temple of unity and perform the ceremony of becoming one.' Said Goma not with the greatest display of confidence and knowledge.

'Do you even know how to do it?' demanded Marron.

'Of course I do.' Goma yelled back. 'It's just hard to describe.'

'Try.' Said Marron in a not so pleasant tone.

'Marron that's enough. How long will it last?' asked Trunks.

'Not long.' Said Goma, 'Not long at all. Kakarott should be fought straight after.'

'That should not be that hard.' Said Goten, 'I could probably lead him to us.'

'Lead him to the arena.' Said Goma, 'I can teleport Trunks there after the ceremony.'

'Are you sure?' asked Marron, 'I mean the arena was built to prevent such intrusions.'

'Well, I can definitely teleport Trunks to the island and once there we can find the arena easily.' Said Goma.

'Okay than.' Said Marron.

'I take from all this you are coming with me.' Said Goten to Marron.

'Yes, I don't want to see Trunks brain explode.' She replied.

'My brain is not going to explode.' Declared Trunks annoyed, 'I am not going to die. The only one who is going to die is Kakarott.'

'He doesn't have to.' Said Goma softly.

'What do you mean?' asked Goten with touch of hope in his voice.

Goma smiled, 'You'll see.' So saying she tossed the life cloak and the death whip to Marron, 'Here don't forget these, you might need them.' in a tone that she would use with co-conspirator. Marron nodded knowingly.

Trunks cocked an eyebrow, 'Should I be worried that suddenly the two of you are acting like friends?' the two girls just grinned.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	23. Part 5 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Vegeta grinned a self-satisfied grin he was finally figuring out this whole king thing. It was nice to know that Freeza had not totally beaten out all that he had ever possessed in the way of a ruler. It was true that years of living as a mercenary had made him forget much of the teaching of his royal tutors that were meant to be used when he became king. Since was never to become king, he had seen no reason to remember all those lessons about diplomacy and stuff like that. A pity for he suspected that if he remembered them than he would not have had half as many arguments with Bulma as he did. But smirked Vegeta, what would life be without their verbal sparring.

The thought abruptly reminded him of all that he had gone through when she died. The thought abruptly reminded him all that he had lost and all that he had gained. The thought reminded him that he could not take her for granted again. The thought reminded him that he needed to spend as much time as possible with her and it strengthened his resolve to do what he felt needed to be done.

* * *

Those who knew the Saiyains might have found it hard to believe that they could create a temple as magnificent as the temple of unity. The temple was composed of snow-white marble blended in with night black marble, packed in a way that maximised friction. A precaution, no doubt, again Oozaru induced earthquakes. Like the arena the walls were richly decorated with frescoes and statues that told epic tales and legends from the history of the Saiyain tribes. The frescoes and the statues were made out of semiprecious stones. The craftsmanship of these were exquisite. Despite the richness the temple decoration did not appear gaudy, in fact the whole thing was rather elegant.

It was to admire this elegance that many aliens visited the temple. As such Trunks was not given a second look. Had they had to enter the temple of warriors Trunks would have been challenged every step of the way. As it happened not many Saiyains actually visited the temple of unity. It was more for use during the festivals marking the union of the tribes than anything else. As such Goma and Trunks were able to march straight into the inner sanctum without receiving a second glance from the two or three occupants of the temple although they were all Saiyains.

The inner sanctum of the temple consisted of a large circular room with strangely bare walls. In the middle of the room stood a gold pedestal on which floated a translucent representation of, 'Vegitasei. That's Vegitasei isn't it?' asked Trunks as he crouched down to take a better look.

'Yes.' Answered Goma. She stood on the opposite side of the pedestal from Trunks and said softly, 'Are you sure you want to do this?' she asked.

Trunks stood and looked into her eyes, 'Yes. I am sure.'

Goma took in a breath and gently took Trunks hand and place them on the side of her face. She did the same with his. For a moment she focused on the sword strapped to Trunks back but than as her courage returned she focused deep into Trunks eyes and said, 'Brace yourself hybrid for the ride of your life.'

* * *

Goten did not have to go far to find him. No sooner had he stepped out of the city did he see Kakarott floating serenely overhead bearing no mark either physical or emotional from the earlier conflict. It chilled his blood as he realised that whatever Daemon had done to his son it had given him the ability to heal faster than even Saiyains and suppress or overcome emotional pain in a way that no Saiyain or human could boost. It scared him to no how totally unstoppable Kakarott appeared to be.

* * *

It happened so suddenly that Trunks didn't even have time to panic. One moment he was hearing Goma say, "Brace yourself hybrid for the ride of your life and the next he was thrown deep into a cold dark void. He felt himself fall into nothing and everything. He felt his mind expanded as a crowd of with sights and sounds of the planet he had seen and he knew for sure that he had not. Sights from the past sounds from the present. Sounds from the past rang in his ears as his eyes gazed upon the scenes from the present. Suddenly he hit something hard yet soft and for a moment felt as if he had lost consciousness. But he was still conscious of the flood of images and flurry of sounds. 

He screamed out in pain as mind felt as if it was being ripped apart by forces that he did not understand and was not sure he wanted to understand. It was intense and he was beginning to feel…things. They were not quiet emotions, as he understood prior to this journey. They were something totally foreign in one way and something totally familiar in another. He felt joy, despair but not in any way he had ever felt before. It was strange, it was different…'Of course its different.' Snapped a voice so much like his he wondered if he was specking without realising. 'You are feeling the emotions of the planet. The joy of when we do something right and the despair of when we do something to harm it, to hurt it.'

Trunks opened eyes he did not even know he had closed. Slowly he sat up and began to regard his surroundings. Although there was not much to regard for he was in a room with grey walls, ceiling and floor. He mind was still unfocused with images and sounds but at length his years of meditating with Vegeta paid off. He was able to block them out and regain control. 'Good, very good.' Said the voice again.

But this time Trunks was able to focus in on the speaker. Standing up Trunks came face to face with someone was a near mirror image of himself. Anyone one else would have found the sight confusing and disconcerting but Trunks knew exactly whom he was facing, 'You're the first.'

The first nodded, 'That is the term most often applied to me.' He said evenly, 'I suppose I do deserve it. But I personally prefer to be called Vegeta.'

'Well than, Vegeta, what are you doing here?' asked Trunks, 'I thought I was suppose to be becoming one with the planet.'

The first smiled, 'So young, so very young. You are one with the planet, I like yourself am part of the planet.'

Suddenly Trunks felt himself coil back into his body but than again it wasn't his body exactly, there was something else with him. It was not something foreign for Trunks felt as if it was a part of him but never had the presence of it had been so pronounced.

* * *

Goma crabbed walked away from Trunks. What had happened? She remembered opening the channel between Trunks brain and the living energy that flowed through Vegitasei but than, than what? She was flung back. Physically and mentally she was flung away and out of Trunks as if some power did not want her to be near Trunks or in his mind when what ever was meant to take place took place. That frightened her for what else could that possible point to except that 

Tears began to stream down her eyes as she saw Trunks clutch his brain and scream as if something deep inside of him was tearing him apart. 'O no.' she whispered, ' I have killed him.'

He backed away from her clutching his head, screaming and howling. He backed as far as the temple walls would allow him. Just as his back touched the wall Trunks let out a terrible howl, as if some sensitive spot on his back had been touched, that rocked the very walls of the temple. Than it happened. A bright blaze of golden aura ignited around him as his hair blazed upwards and turned the shade of gold. But than his hair began to change colours again. It looked to change into the shade of fire but than it changed again this time to black but than from within him the golden light exploded brighter than it had ever been before.

He screamed again and this time the golden aura began to circle him like a twister and Trunks was standing in the eye of the storm. Slowly the aura closed on him and than without warning the aura infused itself with Trunks. Suddenly Goma was face to face with a Trunks with night black hair and gold flaked red skin. It was not THE super Saiyain stage but if was the nothing that the universe had seen since the days of The First. It was Super Saiyain level V. Goma gasped. As if wondering what that noise she made meant Trunks tilted his head and regarded her quizzically.

Goma's eyebrows came together in wonders as she stammered out, 'Who…who are you?'

'I have many names.' Said a voice many octaves deeper than Trunks', 'The Tilku called me the den, the Tsufurun called me planet Plant, Saiyain's call me Vegitasei.'

* * *

'Ready for another round?' asked Kakarott.

'Not here.' said Marron, 'Back in the arena.'

Kakarott shrugged, 'Lead the w…' something struck his senses. He turned his eyes towards the city and towards the temple of unity. Something was not right. He was already suspicious at not seeing Trunks or Goma and this made him positively cling with apprehension. Ignoring the two in front of him he powered up and headed for the temple.

'Shit.' Swore Goten as he and Marron began to pursue the rapidly accelerating form of Kakarott. He caught up with him but Kakarott ignored him and adopted a speed that he could not match. But he was damn well going to try.

'Hold on.' Cried Marron, 'We know where he is going. Conserve your energy.' So saying she lay her hands on him and teleported them to the temple gates. Sometimes it was useful to have Marron around.

* * *

'It worked.' Cried out Goma as she stared at Trunks with a mixture of awe and fear. 'It really worked.'

'Yes it did.' Agreed Trunks/Vegitasei, 'But my unity with the Saiyain Prince will not last long. But than again the one you seek to defeat is near.'

'What…' it was than that Goten and Marron arrived.

'Goma did it…' Goten did not have to complete the question he got his answer as he gazed at the figure of his friend.

Marron gasped and fell silent but silence did not last long. Soon very soon heavy footsteps echoed down the hall as Kakarott entered the room wearing a scowl that matched the most fiercest scowl ever worn by his Grandfather. 'My, my we have been busy.' He said. 'But it will not avail you. You will all die screaming.'

'Than let's cut the pleasantry and get started, I don't have much time.' said Trunks/Vegitasei as he slipped into a battle stance. Kakarott smirked and in the next instance he attacked at speeds that made it impossible for Goten, Marron and Goma to follow. But as Trunks/Vegitasei was not dare to receive his punch it was clear that he could follow.

The fought like cat and dog. Howling, punching and kicking. Ki blasts went everywhere. One hit the temple floor so hard that it cracked open and revealed the a large slab of, 'Planet Crystal.' Cried Marron as she stooped for it. But no one else seemed to have noticed. Goma and Goten were watching Trunks and Kakarott fixedly as one hit the other hard and sent him throw the ceiling, literally.

* * *

Vegeta thumbed throw the rules of Saiyain islanders with equal parts boredom and satisfaction. He was bored to have to look throw the ponderous volume but he was satisfied as the rules of the islanders allowed him to do what he wanted to do. But he knew all too well that the Saiyain mainlander, as the islanders tend to call the rest of Vegitasei, would not allow it. Even the tremendous power wielded by him and Trunks could not induce them to accepting what Vegeta was proposing in such short notice.

Vegeta did not once doubt that his son would be able to bring back the planet crystals. He did not once doubt that the Saiyain race would be reborn. He did not once doubt that once reborn they would be very reluctant to allow such a breach from tradition as Vegeta was proposing. After all they would require time to get used to Trunks and the universe where the Saiyains were all but forgotten.

Vegeta did not know, could not know that since Trunks visit to hell, most of the Saiyain warriors there were willing to follow him to the end of universe. But that did not much signify. Even if Vegeta were aware to this it would not have changed his mind. He knew what he had to do, he knew what he wanted to do.

* * *

The temple roof blew apart as the two warriors burst out into the night sky punching and kicking frantically. Ki blasts were not infrequent as each attempted to kill the other. Kakarott equalled whatever advantage Trunks had gained with unity. He met each of Trunks/Vegitasei's blows with an equal counter. Kakarott was able to block as many of Trunks/Vegitasei's blows as his got blocked. Trunks tried to knock the breath out of Kakarott with a turning kick to his chest. Kakarott blocked it and countered with a right hook. Trunks blocked and connected with Kakarott's side with a kick that sent Kakarott reeling towards the ground. But Kakarott put mid air brakes on and hurtled himself towards Trunks, his fist clenched and arms extended. Trunks of course saw it coming and side stepped out of the way. Kakarott anticipated this and in the last instant changed his attack to a scissors kick. Grabbing Trunks waist between his legs Kakarott appeared in all intent and purpose to wish to break Trunks in half. But all Trunks had to do was ram his hands down on Kakarott's legs, several times, and he was free. It was clear to Goma, Marron, Goten and the numerous other confused, entertained, eager Saiyain spectators that they were too evenly matched in power and strategic thinking. But this stalemate could not last, would not last.

Trunks/Vegitasei moved behind Kakarott to deliver a blow to the back of his head. But Kakarott quickly moved out of the way. A feral smile crept up upon Trunks features. Unsheathing this sword from his back. He flung it at Kakarott. Able to control the deadly sword with his mind Trunks directed it towards Kakarott. Kakarott twisted around to avoid the blade and ran into something soft and 'NO…' he screamed, as a bright light encompassed him.

* * *

Goten was confused as hell. What had happened? One minute he was breathlessly watching Trunks and Kakarott fight it out and the next a baby with the most beautiful blue eyes dropped into his arms. Before he could demanded an explanation Trunks literally dropped out of the sky and hit the ground so hard that Goten was sure he broke every bone in his body. In a moment the awesome power all but disappeared from Trunks as a wisp of greenish brown smoke left his body.

The smoke apparently left Trunks weak for he did not move a muscle. Goma and Marron simultaneously flung themselves at him. In their eagerness to reach him Goma and Marron hit their heads together. 'Ow.' They screamed as they began to rub the spot on their forehead where they had hit.

'Goma,' called Trunks. Goma leaned over Trunks, as a hurt Marron turned away and headed back towards her slab of planet crystal, and stared into his blue eyes, 'did I win?' he asked.

Goma grinned and kissed him. As she did so she let out healing energy that healed Trunks, 'In a way. ' She said when she finally broke the kiss, 'Come and have a look at Kakarott.' She said as she pointed to the squirming child in Goten's arms.

'What this is Kakarott?' Goten all but screamed. 'But how? What the hell is going on?'

'That is what I would like to know.' Said the sometimes blood chilling voice of the Saiyain King Vegeta.

The small group turned to see the Saiyain king touch down. Trunks got up and walked up to his father in this dimension and regarded him with a level but respectful stare. Since Vegeta expected him to kneel his face suffused itself with anger but he held his peace waiting and explanation from the stranger. Trunks this time was not caught off-guard as he had in the palace courtyard. As such he was better prepared to meet with Vegeta. Also he had now an explanation that he thought would satisfy his curiosity, 'I am Trunks… I have been sent to this dimension from another by your counter-part in that dimension to gather planet crystals that we are in urgent need of but our planet can no longer produce.' He said, 'The creature I was fighting is the great grandson of Squad Commander Bardock who had been brainwashed into fighting against us.'

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and studied Trunks with suspicion. At length he asked, 'Two questions. One how is it that you posses the ability to go Super Saiyain since only the members of royal family carries the gene to do so? And secondly, how did you turn the other warrior into baby?'

Goten gritted his teeth to stop himself tell Vegeta that the ability to go Super Saiyain was available to all Saiyains. 'I crown Prince.' Answered Trunks, 'My full name is Trunks Briefs Vegeta.'

Vegeta's eyebrows shot up at that as the look of dumbfounded shock fell across the features of others. At length Vegeta spoke, 'That explains it and your presumption.' He said as he glanced behind Trunks to the kneeling forms of Goma, Goten and even Marron. Looking to escape with as little explanation as possible Goma had pulled the other two on their knees as she knelt down to show the respect that she knew Vegeta would demand. 'But how did you turn yet another of Bardock's treacherous descendants into a whining infant?' he asked as he fixed his gaze on Goten.

'Goma is a witch.' Said Trunks pointing to her, 'She used on of her spells.' He said.

Vegeta seemed satisfied. 'Who is this?' asked Vegeta pointing to Goten.

'Goten…' Trunks began to say.

'Kakarott's youngest off-spring.' Vegeta completed for him. 'I should have guessed.' He looked towards the now ruined temple of unity. 'I never really like that temple.' He remarked casually before turning his attention back what truly interested him, 'You are more than a super Saiyain.'

'I am a Super Saiyain level three. I had achieved unity with Vegitasei and it allowed me to reach Super Saiyain level V but that was about it. I am not yet capable to achieving that under my own power…yet.'

'You will soon enough.' Said Goma, 'Unfortunately I won't be there to see it.' Trunks whirled around to see Goma begin to glow faintly with energy.

Bewildered Trunks mouthed, 'No, no.' as he took her into his arms.

Goma just smiled, 'It looks as if Daemon has figured out how to get me back.' She whispered, 'Good bye.' She said as her form faded from Trunks embrace. Not wanting to tarry longer Marron powered up the Zargrion crystal and took them all out of that dimension. Leaving behind a still slightly confused Vegeta. But one thing good about the less than curious Saiyain nature, mysteries tend not to keep them awake too long at night.

* * *

Trunks arrived in his own dimension in the same position he left the other. Kneeling on the ground staring vacantly at his now empty arms. She was gone. Taken from him again. He could not believe it. 'Don't worry.' Came Goten's voice. 'We will get her back.'

'Yes.' Said Marron a little less readily, 'With the help of the this crystal slab we should be able to regenerate Vegitasei in this dimension.'

'I know we will be able to regenerate Vegitasei.' Said Goten, 'We will get her back.'

'O we will get her back.' Said Trunks with a resolution that chilled the blood of Goten, 'Mark my word we will get her back.'

* * *

Daemon pulled Goma roughly out of the clear containment unit and pulled her hair back, 'This should teach you that you should not try to run from me.' He said with murderous tone of voice.

'My condolences Daemon.' Said Goma, with the characteristic Saiyain calmness, 'You have lost another warrior. You I think know this for I am sure you have monitored everything that Kakarott did.'

Daemon smiled a cold cruel smile, 'The last battle was a disappointment. I expected more. But what is done is done. Next the Prince will face Shiva and I assure you she will not fail.'

'And I suggest you find someone to take her place.' Said Goma with more confidence that she really felt.

Daemon grabbed her roughly with on hand around her waist and stopped. In an instant he was meters away from her snarling like an injured wolf ready to attack all that came near. 'You,' he screamed, 'carry the Prince's child.'

Goma started and dropped her hand to her belly. Than she felt it, a life forces less than three days old. They must have conceived it the first night after their arrival in Vegitasei. Which was why she could not sense it within her. A cruel, mocking laughter erupted from Daemon. Goma looked at his calm, malicious face and backed up as far as the wall would allow. There she covered her tummy and demanded, 'What is so funny?'

'You told me to find a replacement for Shiva if the Prince got lucky again.' Said he with voice to malicious and evil that it chilled Goma's very soul, 'I think I have.' He said as he turned his unhallowed gaze fully on her still unborn child.

* * *

The concludes part 5 of Second Coming titled Buccase

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	24. Part 6 Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Goma stared at Daemon for what seemed like forever, but slowly she opened her mouth and softly yet defiantly she told him, 'I won't fight you now. My child, my prince's child is safe for now. I will conserve my energy.' So saying she simple turned and walked away. Leaving a rather startled Daemon behind her.

He had expected her to rant and storm and attack him in blind fury. After all she had just been snatched from the arms of her beloved mate and placed in his. He had just informed her that she was with child and he was going to use the child against her beloved Prince Trunks, against the father of her child. But instead she had merely stated what Daemon knew to be true. She had pointed out that Daemon could not take her child from her even if he wanted to now. It was too young. She knew she could not win and perhaps contrary to Saiyain teaching she acknowledged it though in a round about way but she also showed him exactly what to do her knowledge. She wouldn't fight him now. She will wait and see what turn events took. There was something in her tone that told Daemon that however passive she chose to be now all hell would break loose when he was ready to take her child. But that, Daemon smirked, would be a battle worthy of his attention. He may not be a Saiyain but he could still appreciate a good fight.

Abruptly he forced his mind to wander to a new direction. 'Shiva.' He called out. Shiva stepped out of the shadow and revealed herself.

'Yes, sire.' She replied softly.

Daemon walked towards an open window and looked out over his capitol city just beyond the magnificent royal gardens. 'It's your turn.' He whispered.

A small smile pressed again her lips, 'So it is.' She said as her smile morphed into a full-fledged smirk.

* * *

Trunks was hurried into the throne room mere moments after his arrival back in his own dimension. The plant crystal was also carried there with all the ceremony a piece of sacred crystal can expect. Without the treat of Kakarott looming over him and the need to force his mind to think of something other than Goma made Trunks turn his attention on closer inspection of the plant crystal.

The crystal was emerald in colour and seemed to glow from the inside with a faint greenish light. Around it Trunks felt strangely stronger. It was as if something in the crystal was feeding his power level. But than again Trunks had noticed a slight increase in his power level as soon as he stepped on Vegitasei in the other dimension. If Trunks had had any doubt about the crystal making Saiyain's stronger after his own experience with it he could have no doubt. His inspection of the crystal was abruptly brought to a halt when the ponderous doors leading to his father's throne room opened to let him in.

No sooner had Trunks stepped on to the gold carpet that an impatient Vegeta with an equally impatient Bulma next to him haughtily demanded, 'Did you get it?'

Trunks nodded as Sasa brought the planet crystal forward. 'It is perfect my King.' Said Sasa. 'This placed in approximately the centre of the planet will boast our power sufficiently to allow the eternal dragon Shivan of the Dragonballs of Buccase to bring back our beloved Vegitasei.'

Vegeta nodded, 'I see. But before you do that I have an announcement to make.' Vegeta stood up and motioned Trunks to come closer. Trunks complied and stood but one step away from Vegeta on the throne dais, 'I have decided to abdicate.'

'What?' asked a startled Trunks.

'No.' came cries from almost all the individual gathered in the throne room. Those who did not gasp out aloud were too stunned to do anything.

'Why?' asked Trunks.

'Because I have finally realised that I never really wanted to be king.' Said Vegeta as Trunks shook increase, 'All my life I have complained about how Freeza took my birth right away and so forth and so forth. But the reality is that I liked being a mercenary more than I would ever like being a king.' Said Vegeta, the sincerity of his statement clear in his expression, 'No you would be a better leader than me. Although I'll always be a better fighter.' Said Vegeta with a mixture of Pride and his habitual arrogance. 'No, what I really wanted I have.' So saying he looked towards Bulma as she blushed, 'We have to do this now as exchange of power for Vegitasei as a whole can only take place with a fight to the death.'

Trunks started, 'What I can't kill you…'

'I know.' Said Vegeta with a disgusted snort, 'You are too soft for that. But it doesn't matter. I have made my decision.'

'Than we will all abide by it.' said everyone present in unison.

'You ship is ready sire.' Came the low voice of Cumba, who was the only person other than Bulma who had some prior wind of the event.

'You are leaving already?' asked Trunks.

'Why delay?' wondered Bulma, 'Besides I can't wait to see what your father has planned for the rest of our life.' She said with a grin. Trunks smiled also. But he felt as if his heart was breaking for a second time as he watched his parents leave with absolutely to plans of ever coming back here or to earth. Just as Bulma passed Goten she stopped and gazed down to the baby he was holding.

'It's your grandson.' Goten informed her with a grin.

Bulma smiled, 'He looks like Son-kun.' As she took him in her arms and began make funny faces at him.

Vegeta snorted, 'I knew this was going to happen. Feh, at least he will be strong. I can feel it.'

'He is strong.' Said Goten proudly and proceeded to tell the whole story.

Bulma gasped, 'That's horrible.' She said.

'The Tilku have always been rumoured to be a devious race.' Acknowledged Vegeta, 'What your back.' He told Trunks, 'Come on woman, lets go.' so saying he picked her up in his arms just as she returned the infant to Goten and walked out the door.

'It's time I went back to earth, too.' Said Goten as he turned to face Trunks, 'I mean I don't want to keep Bra waiting a moment longer than I have to. Don't worry I'll be back.' He said the last part with a fake terminator voice.

'I know you will be.' Said Trunks.

Marron lifted up a hand and whispered, 'Dimensional door.' A door appeared, Goten stepped through it and was instantly transported to earth. As the door disappeared Marron had to lean on Cumba to stop herself from collapsing, 'And people wonder why we don't use that spell all the time.' she said with a smile.

Trunks smiled as he turned to regard the throne now left vacant. Slowly very slowly he sat down on it. As he did all his subjects went down on their knees and cried out together, 'Long live the king Trunks Vegeta. Long live the king of all Saiyains.'

* * *

He found her balled up in her bed at Capsule corp. tears streaming down her eyes. A pang of guilt went through his heart as he just stood there watching her cry. At length the baby in his arms began to cry that brought her attention to him and the infant in his arms, 'Goten!' cried out Bra with joy that words simply could not express. Than her eyes fell on the bundle in his arms.

Goten stepped up to the bed and sat down next to her, 'Bra meet our…'

'Son, my son.' She said as she took the baby from his arms. 'I knew you were alive.' She took him in her arms and began to rock the child to stop him from crying. She gently leaned into Goten and whispered, 'I have missed you, I love you.'

Goten smiled and whispered back, 'I love you, too. I love both of you.' Bra's tears did not abide but this time they were tears of joy.

* * *

He was conducted to the king's personal chamber and Marron to a guest chamber overlooking the garden. Trunks' chamber overlooked the spectacular capitol of the islanders. Even in the dark he could see the blue stone dome topped buildings covered with exquisite sculptures and beautiful carvings. It was not something he expected Saiyain's to create but than again the capitol of Vegitasei was not what he expected. He walked out on to the balcony and let the dry cool breeze hit him. Tomorrow they will make the wish with the Dragonballs and Vegitasei would be reborn. It will be reborn with him at its helm, with him as its king. He was now the King of all the Saiyains.

A sudden drought of weakness overcame him. He pressed against the balcony railing to stop himself form collapsing. But his knees felt like jelly. He slowly found himself going down on the ground. He felt so weak so overwhelmed. He wanted to sleep but did not have the energy to drag himself to the bed. So he curled up into as comfortable a position as he could on the floor. He felt himself rise, rise? Didn't he usually have a sensation of dropping when he dropping of to sleep? So why was he rising?

'Because you have to learn.' Said a voice deep inside of himself. 'Because you have to know why you fight. Because you have to know why you must fight.' Spoke the voice again. A voice Trunks realised was his own. 'Do you know why you fight?' asked the voice. Asked Trunks himself.

'Yes.' Mouthed Trunks, 'I want my mate back. I can only get her back forever when I have defeated Daemon. I can't fight him alone. Fighting him alone even if I defeat him can only lead to chaos.' Said Trunks. His mind flashed back to the conversation he had in the presence of Mirai Trunks with Goma back in the Wolf's Den.

'Trunks, be practical.' Said Goma, 'You are not nearly strong enough to take on Daemon, and besides you can't just kill him.'

'Why not?' demanded Trunks.

'Because, Daemon has under him more planets than Freeza could even imagine, you have seen the chaos that rains over the territories he and his family used to control. No even if did succeed in killing Daemon by some great act of luck, or most likely got Mirai to help you, you will only succeed in plunging the universe into even more chaos. You will succeed in plunging it in a war in which there are no rules, no honour. No to fight an empire you need an empire.'

'I need an empire…'

'Stop repeating Goma's words like a parrot.' Scolded the voice. 'You think if she did not exist you and Daemon would have been great friends? Do you really think that a thousand black war ships sailed form Greece to Troy really because of Helen? No, no matter how romantic it sounds wars are not fought over women. They are fought over power and power alone. Money, territory, glory all things that through out the ages have dragged men and women to shun peace and go to war are all roots of power. No make no mistake when the empires clash it will be over power and power alone.'

'I don't' want power.' Protested Trunks. 'I never wanted power. When I was a young all I wanted to do was win my father's respect and try and not do something that would make me lose my mother's love. When I became older all I wanted in addition to that was a love that was comparable to the one shared by my parents. I don't want anything else.'

A laughter erupted from the darkness that encased him, 'Such simple desires. But what power is often given to does who want it the least but who due to the seer brilliance of their personality can wield it better. We are often born with destinies that we often don't want. You are unfortunate in having a destiny that runs country to your wishes.' Said the voice, 'Tell me,' asked the voice, 'is this what you want?'

The darkness dissolved in the familiar dinning hall of capsule corps. Trunks found himself sitting at the dinner table with a cup of steaming coffee in front of him. 'Trunks are you ready?' came Goma's voice. In a minute she came into the room followed by a miniature version of his father. 'We have to take Vegeta JR. to school. It is his first day.'

Trunks looked at Goma and down at Vegeta JR. and felt himself smile. It was such a normal scene. A normal scene taken out of an ordinary average life. 'Except it's not real.' Came the voice as everything faded. 'It's not a life you can ever have. The very fact that you are a Saiyain means you can never have a life like that. Besides what is normal for you is not normal for most people and who is to say what is ordinary, who is to say what is average?'

Trunks tried to turn away. But what was he turning away from? Darkness. What was he turning towards? Darkness. 'I know I can't have a perfect life like which only storybooks and television shows portray. But I still don't want the life I am destined to lead.'

'You don't even know what kind of a life you are destined to lead.' Screamed the voice in annoyance. 'Do you know your destiny?' silence, 'No. Do you know why you were born with such power that once fully realised is beyond anything comprehensible by anyone?' silence, 'No.'

'Than tell me.' Said Trunks, 'Tell me everything. I want to know.'

'Than see.'

* * *

Goten pulled into his parent's driveway in his air-car. He usually flew here but, he looked towards the back seat Bra was sitting next to the baby seat watching Kakarott sleep, today he had passengers who could not yet fly. 'Isn't he cute?' she asked when she caught her husbands eyes on her.

'No.' answered Goten readily. Bra looked puzzled, 'His eyes are closed.' Goten elaborated, 'Without his mother's eyes he is nothing but another ugly baby.' Bra made a face and playfully hit Goten on the head. He giggled and got out of the car and went to help Bra out.

'Nice to see you both.' Greeted Gohan but in a constricted manner that told Goten that his brother still hadn't forgiven him for again putting Trunks before him and his family. Goten sometimes wished he could just show Gohan that if Piccolo ever needed Gohan's help than he would put him before Goten and his family. But than again…

'Bra? Who is that?' asked the newly regenerated Vidal and Pan together.

Bra smiled and said, 'Kakarott I want you to meet your Aunt Vidal and your cousin Pan.'

'What?' yelled everybody together.

'Sit down.' Said Goten, 'This is a long story.'

'Shouldn't we wait from Goku-san and Chichi-san?' said Uubu around whose arms Pan was wrapped around, 'I mean it will save you from repeating yourself.'

'You are right.' Agreed Goten. 'Where is mom and dad anyway?'

'Upstairs.' Said Gohan, 'Mom is sleeping. Dad went to wake her up. Cooking dinner for four Saiyain's isn't exactly easy. She was so exhausted by the end of it she accidentally cut her thumb.'

'Mom cut her thumb.' Goten all but yelled.

'Calm down.' Said Gohan, 'It's only a light scratch…'

'You don't understand.' Said Goten as he vaulted upstairs. Just as his fingers came to rest on his parent's bedroom a pained cry came from the inside. He threw open the door and stumbled in on his father tenderly holding his mother's body looking as if he had suffered a great defeat.

'She's dead.' Said Goku in a voice so terrible filled with despair that it was totally unbecoming him. 'I didn't even sense it. I just walked in to find her cold as a stone.' Anger began to fill his heart and force the power from inside of him to come out in the form of a golden aura that began to turn his hair gold and his eyes green. 'She's dead.' He repeated.

'Dad this was not your fault.' Said Goten, internally cursing himself for his inability to do something about this though he had seen it happen shortly after getting his power. But he was determine to no let the second part of his vision come to pass. 'Mom died of natural causes. Not even the Shenlong could prevent her from dying except by turning her immortal. But she didn't want immortality. She didn't want to…' the vision came again. The vision of his father flying out into the night sky with his mother's body and ending his own life in a spectacular blaze of gold. 'She wanted to live out her life the way normal people would. She wanted a normal life, she wanted to die normally and she got her wish. This is not your fault.'

'No.' agreed Goku, 'But it is my fault that she never got a normal life. It is my fault that she had to raise you and Gohan by herself. I didn't deserve her.' he said as he lightly stroked her cheek, 'I didn't deserve her.'

'Dad you fought to keep earth safe. You fought to keep us safe.' Said Gohan who had followed his brother in and had hard a certain something in Goten's voice and saw a look in his father's eyes that gave him some cinching of what Goku might do. 'Mom was proud of you for doing that. She loved you for it.'

'That doesn't change anything.' He said.

'Dad no.' said a desperate Goten, 'Death is the coward's way out. You aren't a coward are you? Dad don't, no good can come of you killing yourself. You would leave earth without a protector. What am I and Goten compared to you?' demanded Goten. 'Nothing. Think of Freeza, the universe is not a safe place and earth is no more safe now than what it was when you first started your quest for the Dragonballs with Bulma. You can't just kill yourself. I mean…'

Goku started laughing, than he broke down into sobs, 'What do you want from me?' he demanded, 'What does the earth want from me? I gave my life, several times for its protection. I am tired now. To tired to fight the pain. I just want… I just want to rest. I think I have earned it. Don't you?' he asked Goten.

'But…' said Gohan with tears streaming down his eyes, 'we need you.'

Goten remained silent. He refused to see the vision that was knocking at the door of his consciousness. But at last it broke down his barriers and presented itself. It was the vision of the future in which Goku did not kill himself. It was not pretty. He could see his father live each day deprived of things that marked his character, laughter, a carefree, confident attitude that knows no bounds. A life filled with crumbs that where provided by his mother's earth bound soul. His mother's soul was probably in front of King Yemma now, waiting to learn her earth bound status. Goten looked towards the dejected profile of his father and felt his throat constrict. He could not say anything. If his father lived he lived a life where he would be but a shell of what he was. If he died… he died. Suddenly he wished that his father truly cared as little about his mother as most people believed him to. Suddenly really wished that his father was not really into women or was indifferent to his family. But the truth was that Goku did care. He did love Chichi. He was in pain like which Goten experienced when Bra was murdered. Pain like which Gohan experienced when Vidal died. But Gohan had hope. Hope that Vidal would be restored. **He **himself was burning with the fire of revenge. He wanted Freeza to pay for what he did to Bra. What did Goku have? Nothing, he had no hope for the dragon could not restore people who died of natural causes. He could not extract vengeance on nature. What could possibly convince him to live? 'We do need you.' Said Goten finally. 'We can help you get through this pain. I know we can.'

'You can't.' was all he said as he picked up her body and burst out of the roof heading towards the dark night sky. Reaching an altitude that he deemed safe he burst out into a spectacular blaze of gold. A spectacular end for a spectacular life.

* * *

Some where deep in space Vegeta felt something strike his senses. He sat up in bed as he felt a great power and a noble heart depart this plane of existence, never again to return to it in that form at least. 'Vegeta what's the matter?' asked Bulma as she sat up next to him lightly placing a hand on his shoulder.

Vegeta looked to his beloved mate a single tear rolled down his cheek, 'It seems I was stronger than Kakarott in one aspect after all.' He said with a smirk, 'The weakling is dead. Probably could not take the death of his loud mouthed mate.' He said with his usual arrogance. But the just drying tear on his cheek and the look of pain in his eyes betrayed him.

Bulma felt tears well up in her eyes as she encircled the neck of her mate. She broke into sobs of pain for both her departed friends. She suspected that Vegeta too would feel the loss of both. Though he would never even own to feeling the loss of one.

* * *

What was he standing on? Metallic, it was metallic and circular. Trunks slowly stood up. It took him a moment to comprehend but he realised that he was standing on a balance scale. He was standing on one arm and 'Daemon!' although Trunks had never ever laid eyes on him he knew at once who it was that was standing on the other arm.

'You.' Hissed Daemon, 'What are you doing here? This is my dream. Are you here to confirm what I have known all along?' he demanded.

'If you have known it all along than you don't need my confirmation.' Said Trunks.

Daemon narrowed his eyes and studied Trunks closely. Than he burst out laugh, 'You haven't been here before have you? Of course not. You don't have a clue do you? I guess, I'll just have to play tour guild. Look up o mighty prince.' Said he in a mocking tone.

Trunks looked up and started, 'What the hell?' hanging in the balance was a celestial globe, a map of the universe.

'There you see, the universe itself hangs in the balance as we fight out our epic battle, our Great War.' Said Daemon. 'Now looked down.' Trunks complied. There was one road coming from the horizon to the giant balance and from the balance the road fork out into two paths and lead of into the opposite horizon, 'This is what my ancestor saw thousands of years before we were born. Thousands of years before Freeza's planet trade, thousands of years before The First and the great epidemic. This is the prophecy that decided our destiny but our fate is in our own hands and mark my word Saiyain I will retain my empire and I will be the one who will choose the future of at least this sector of the universe if not the whole universe.' So Saying Daemon form faded away.

'Prophecy? What prophecy?' demanded Trunks.

'The prophecy by a then younger Prince of the Tilku who told of a time when one of his descendants with more power than any that have come before will be ruled so much by whims that he will create terror in the hearts of his subjects.' Said the voice that was so much like his own. 'He will bring despair to those around him. Evil will seep up from within him over shadowing every good impulse, every good emotion in him.'

The darkness that once again encompassed Trunks faded into the picture of the royal gardens of the Wolf's Den. Trunks saw Daemon pace the garden admiring the flowers as the sun shone bright and the butterflies danced around the fresh blooms. Suddenly he saw a little boy and a little girl play just in one corner of the garden with some fallen leaves oblivious to everything. He saw Daemon look at them strangely. No coherent thought went through him but he suddenly wanted to hear the two children scream. Scream in terror, scream as their very life was sucked out of them. Daemon motioned some of his guards to come and ordered them to take the children down to the dungeon. The sky overcast with a dark thunderclouds as the two children filled the air with their shrieks and screams as they were born away by the guards.

'Daemon,' said the voice, 'fits the profile. The prophecy goes on to say that this mad Tilku king can only be stopped by a warrior whose very skin will shine like the sun and whose eyes will be as blue as the deepest ocean. Fully transformed the First did have skin that shone like the sun and eyes as blue as the deepest ocean. You are the reincarnation of The First you are the warrior the legend speaks of.' Said the voice, 'You are the reason Daemon has been seeking to obliterate all Saiyain's from the face of the universe. You will recreate the Saiyain Empire and thus be in a position to taken on the Tilku Empire. Though Daemon is an entirely different matter.' Said the voice, 'Goma,' added the voice, 'is merely the catalyst who has brought forwards the creation of the empire several years. She is not the cause of the war that you cannot avoid. There is more at stake here than the happiness of some stupid girl.'

'Be careful what you say about her.' warned Trunks, 'Or else…'

'Or else what?' demanded the voice, 'You are going to kill yourself?' Trunks looked confused, 'Don't you know little Prince? I am you.'

Trunks started awake from his dream insanely wondering what the hell was that all about. The sun began to peek out of the horizon. Trunks sat up on the floor sorting through everything that he had heard, he had felt. It was than that he felt something else. Pain, intense pain. It was not his own, if was Goten's. But he blocked it out. He will speak to Goten soon enough but right now he had a planet to wish back.

* * *

Shiva watched as the slaves prepared her craft for departure. She could not go to Buccase. She did not have to. By the time she got to where Vegitasei used to be it will be there again. A perfect place to end the Saiyain race once and for all. After all it was were the Saiyain's slaughtered her people, planned the doom of thousands of other people and caroused away the night after obliterating species after species. Yes, it was the perfect place to destroy the annoying freaks, once and for all.

'My lady it is done.' Said one of the slaves.

'Good.' Replied Shiva, 'Now step aside slave.' Accordingly the slaves moved as far away from Shiva and the small round spacecraft that looked astonishingly like a asteroid without actually leaving the room.

Shiva walked up to the spacecraft and pushed a button to open the haunch. She picked inside to admire the comfy cushion lined interior. It was not much different than Space pods used by the Saiyains or Freeza's men. At least in inner workings anyway. The space pods of neither Freeza nor the Saiyain were designed for deception and stealthy landing.

* * *

He lay facing the ceiling. Not knowing what to feel, not knowing what to think. How long had he been like that? Has he been there long at all? It felt like but a moment ago he had both his parents still breathing but now, now both were gone. Gone to a better place he hoped. A place where there was plenty of food and fight for his father and plenty of his father's attention for his mother, but than again his parents were the two of the most nicest and best people in the world. If the door to heaven did not open for them than it would not open for anyone.

Pre-occupied with his thoughts he did not hear her come in. But it was not long before he felt his wife slip into bed next to him. Lying still and quiet she laid a gentle hand on his chest as if to hear the erratic beating of his heart. 'What is it that you feel?' wondered Bra at last. 'You are not sad, you are not angry, you are certainly not happy. So what are you feeling?' she asked.

Silence. At last Goten spoke, 'I am not sure.' He said. 'Numb I guess. The feelings will come later, much later.' He said as he turned and gathered her up in his arms.

They lay in silence for the longest time. A general numbness hung over them. In the silence Bra could hear the feelings that Goten had been holding inside tearing to get out. She had to find a way to make him let them out. 'Talk to me.' She whispered, 'Tell me.'

'Tell you what?' he demanded in a not so gentle tone.

'What did you feel when you saw my body lying cold on the floor?' she asked softly.

Goten pulled away from her and drew back as far as a room would allow him to from her. 'Why are you asking me this?' he demanded in a tone of abject horror.

'Because you won't tell me.' Said Bra as she sat up on the bed, 'I know something is eating you up inside. Something you have been holding back since than. I don't know what that is but I want to find out.'

Goten turned away, 'I am not holding back anything.' He snapped as he turned his back to her.

'Well if you aren't holding anything back than you are refusing to deal with something.' Said Bra, 'I want to know what you don't want to deal with.'

'I am not refusing to deal with anything.' Snapped Goten, 'This conversation is over.' He said in a tone so harse that it hardly seemed to belong to him.

'No it's not.' Said Bra and moved so fast that Goten was taken totally off-guard. On minute she was sitting on the bed the next she had him pinned against the wall. 'Tell me Goten, tell me what you felt when you saw my dead body. Tell me.' Silence. 'Tell me.'

'Fine.' In a tone that chilled Bra's blood. 'I will tell you.' He fixed her with his cold coal black eyes and whispered, 'Better yet I'll show you.'

Suddenly Bra was deep inside Goten's mind. So deep that for a moment she felt as if she was in some alien land although she had been in his mind many, many time before. But than again even he had never been in his own mind that deep. Suddenly she was looking through his eyes, walking as if she were he down a long metal corridor. She felt dread rise up inside of her as she neared something but she did not quite know what. She felt fear creep up inside of her. She felt herself drawn to a door by an unseen, unknown force. The door slide open and suddenly Bra was face to face with her own dead body. Lying in the middle of an otherwise empty room. Her child ripped out of her body and placed with sickening neatness next to her. The shock of the sight sent her mind numb. But no it was not entirely numb there was something tearing at her to get loose. Rage, a black rage the likes of which she had never experience, a kind of rage Goten had attributed to all things evil had been clawing at him from inside fighting to get out. But he had pushed it deep inside, so far inside that he had denied himself what he should have gotten as a result of seeing his mate so brutally murdered.

Bra had wondered why Goten had not gone Super Saiyain Level III and now she knew. He had not allowed himself to feel the rage that would have triggered it. He was fighting against it right now. Fighting to keep it all inside. But he had to let it go. This was not healthy. Till he let himself feel it he would not be able to deal with other things like the death of his parents. She had to make him let it go she knew how. Deep inside his mind it was easy for her to trigger a memory that Goten really never kept that far away from his conscious.

Vegeta looked at Goten with eyes that burned with fury yet understanding. Goten couldn't help himself. This was something that was beyond his control. He could not help but love Bra, like he could not help but love Bulma. But still that did not mean he could not he couldn't threaten to tear him from limb to limb. In a blink of an eye Vegeta grabbed Goten and pinned him against the wall, 'She want's you. She is my little princess anything she wants she gets. But you are to protect her and keep her safe. If you fail…'

'I won't fail.' Said Goten confidently, 'I won't let any harm come to her.'

'But you did.' Said Bra cruelly.

Goten tore away from her and screamed as the rage he was fighting consumed him and the barrier to his power he could not break shattered into a thousands pieces like a glass sculpture. Suddenly the power enveloped him and he become what he wanted to become he became a Super Saiyain level III. The sear power of his new state knocked Bra into the opposing wall, 'Bra.' He screamed as he rushed to pick up her body.

'See,' she whispered as Goten lifted her up into his arms, 'that wasn't so bad.'

Goten buried his face in her chest and whispered, 'Please don't leave me again. For if you do, like my father I won't be able to go on.'

* * *

Sun was yet to rise when the Dragonballs of Buccase was gathered in a circle around the chunk of plant crystal that he had gone to Vegitasei of another dimension to get. Sasa took up a position next to Trunks and asked softly, 'Shall I proceed?'

'Yes.' Said Trunks with as much authority as was ever present in Vegeta's voice.

Sasa bowed than began in Saiyain, 'I call upon the great dragon Shivan to rise and grant the wishes of the Saiyain people.'

The sky turned black and a golden dragon not unlike the one of earth. 'What is your wish?' it demanded.

'Go ahead.' Sasa whispered to Trunks with all possible respect.

'I wish for the Saiyain Planet Vegitasei to be reborn.' Said Trunks.

The dragon remained silent for many minutes as it assessed it's power but at last it said, 'Granted.'

Sasa's scouter clicked on, 'Our radars have picked up Vegitasei where it used to be.' Said an ecstatic communication officer.

Trunks smiled and made his next wish, 'My second wish is that I want all the people who were on Vegitasei to come back to life.'

Again the Dragon took a moment but said, 'It is done.' And disappeared.

Trunks watched him disappear and whispered, 'So it is.'

* * *

They staggered about confused and disoriented. They were dead, weren't they? But than what were they doing back in their planet? Their planet, yes it was definitely Vegitasei, the deep blue sky, the reddish brown land, the dry desert wind laced with the smell of water that only the Saiyain inhabitants of the planet seemed to pick up. The sound of birds, sound of howling, sound of stampedes pricked the sensitive ears of the Saiyains as they hit themselves to determine if this was all some sort of a hellish trickery. But the cries of pain that came from all around them told them otherwise. They were indeed alive. Alive yes they were alive. A roaring laughter rolled over the land as seer joy washed over each and every Saiyain warrior. Yes, they were back, back to whack havoc on all those who dare to deify the mighty Saiyain warriors, all those who under estimated them and their King. Their King, where was he… they couldn't sense him. Had he not come back with them? But if he had not who was there to lead them?

The confusion that was only undermined by the joy they were feeling increase. Suddenly a bright column of light hit the sky from somewhere deep in the middle of the arid desert that once used to be the homes of the Saiyain warrior race. The light was like a beacon that called to them. Whispered in their mind that told them come to its base where all will be revealed. Where they will find answers to all their questions and meet their new King. So the Saiyains headed for the light, hoping that it would be able to shed some light on the mystery of their totally unexpected resurrection.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	25. Part 6 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'We have prepared a permanent dimensional door.' Cumba informed Trunks, 'It will grant us instantaneous access to Vegitasei, we are currently working on one with earth. But if you will follow me sire than we shall go to Vegitasei immediately.'

Trunks made a gesture with his chin that indicated lead the way. Cumba nodding headed towards the large military barracks that was on the other side of the massive royal grounds. Once their Cumba lead the way to a large hall just inside the military compound that was barren save for two large ovals that stood with one of their narrow sides embedded in the ground and the other pointing towards the ceiling. One of them glowed faintly with a bright reddish light. Through that oval Trunks could see a desert and distant spirals of what was no doubt a rather large city or doomed buildings. The other oval was just inert. Cumba stood next to the glowing oval and said, 'When ever you are ready sire.'

Trunks stepped through, followed by at least three dozen guards. All hiding their Ki and trying desperately not to get overwhelmed with emotion at finally being able to set foot on their home world. The guards took up strategic positions around Trunks, in a manner that would show any dimwit who held authority over them and also in a manner that would baffle a genius as to how the King could be threatened successfully. The guards, Cumba noted, was more interested in keeping Trunks from getting a bug bite than they had ever was in keeping the old king alive. That was a good omen, he decided. Things like this should be started with a good omen.

Praying to the powers that be that everything goes smoothly he began to setup the large circular beam-transmitter he had brought. It did not take long. Soon everything was ready. He turned to see if Trunks was ready as a rolling laughter floated to them. Trunks gave a nod of his head Cumba hit a small red button. A white beam to light shot up towards the sky and began to transmit subtle psychic messages throughout the planet. Cumba took his rightful position next to Trunks as they began to discern small specs in the sky as Saiyain warriors heading towards them with as much speed as they could master. 'Our work is done.' Said Cumba softly, 'It is all up to you now, sire.' He said softly as Trunks fixed his gaze towards the approaching warriors.

* * *

Daemon sent Shiva on her way to Vegitasei with as quietly as possible. He had let his brother out of the house arrest under which he had been placed. But that meant that Drasis would be able to gather information about Daemon's activities and pass them to the dozen or so rebellion groups he had within his empire that he had no inclination towards stamping out completely. Most of the time these groups were the only things that kept tedium away from his otherwise tedious role as an emperor.

Speaking of tedium, tonight was the night he had to entertain a bunch of his second in commands. These banquets were dull at best, the second in commands were two afraid of Daemon to do anything but agree with everything he said and laugh at all his jokes. They rarely entered into long conversations with him, a fact that Daemon was actually very thankful for, and they did not communicate much with each other as most of the time their was only a delicate balance of understanding between them. Feh if he had to sit through this so did Goma and Drasis. He ordered one of his aids to tell them to present themselves in an appropriate fashion or face the consequences. The aid quickly scurried away to execute his master's orders. Daemon himself headed towards his room, he had to be appropriately attired as well.

* * *

Goten lay wrapped in her arms, his bare body pressed tightly against her equally bare one. He could not sleep she would not sleep. There were so many things Goten wanted to tell Bra but he just didn't have the energy to do so. So he just lay there, cherishing the feel of her wrapped all around him. He had not realised how much he loved the feel of this till she was taken from him and it occurred to him that he might not be able to feel it ever again. Something tightened in his chest. He would have to leave soon. There was danger brewing around Trunks and he needed to be there. Curse it, curse it all. But duty was duty and his lay with Trunks. He wondered absently if it was something in his blood that made him blindly loyal to Trunks. Something in-built in him that made him ready to lay down his life at Trunks' feet, at the feet of his prince.

Goten nuzzled closer to Bra as she made a soft sound that he could not quite describe. It didn't matter what it was but the point was that he could not stay with her yet. He had to fight beside her brother till Daemon was defeated or nothing was left worth fighting for. He had to leave again, soon. He pushed the thought away, he still had some times before it could not be avoided, till than he would think of nothing but her and his son and mourn. Yes mourn the loss of his parents though he knew neither wanted him to mourn. After all they were finally together forever.

* * *

The dinner went without a hitch. The food was good the conversation dull. Drasis and Goma sat silently but ate everything. Everything was just perfect, till the toasting began. 'I would like to propose a toast to the great god Helm.' Said one particularly drunken commander.

This was too much to resist, 'Yes, let us toast the God of moderation and my-followers-shouldn't-drink-alcohol with a large goblet of alcohol.' Said Goma, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

'She is right.' Said on of the female commanders, 'We can't toast the god Helm with alcohol. We shall toast the god Baahl.'

'Of course.' Said Goma, the sarcasm still present in her voice, 'The god of Murder and madness is a great substitute to the god of all things pure.'

The woman fell silent. One of the other commanders spoke up, 'We should all drink to Fujin the god of wind…'

'Why not Rayden.' Demanded Goma, 'The god of thunder is more important than the god of wind.'

'No, we should all drink to the Moon goddess Luna.' Came the voice of another commander.

'Yes, let's drink to Luna the lunatic, who could not resist the pull of Baahl and attempted to kill what could not be killed.' Said Goma as Daemon closed his eyes in consternation. Drasis smiled a genuinely amused smile, the likes of which he had not smiled since the death of Kiwi.

'She's right how could you even consider…'

'Me what about you…'

Just as Goma had planned it the entire gathering collapsed into a shouting match. With everybody cursing everybody and totally forgetting why they were arguing in the first place. 'You will pay for this.' Said Daemon to Goma as he watched his seconds in command act like total morons.

'Pay for what?' wondered Goma, 'The broken glasses or the furniture they are about to start braking.' Daemon closed his eyes and shook his head. Sometimes excitement at a dinner party was not a good thing.

* * *

They waited till all the Saiyains had gathered around Trunks. When they had settled Trunks floated up into the air and gazed around at the mass of spike black hair. 'Do you know who I am?' he asked in a voice just loud enough for them to all hear.

'You are the Prince.' Said they all in unison.

'Wrong.' Said Trunks, 'I am now the king. I am now your king. I have wished you back from the dead. I have wished Vegitasei back from oblivion. I know what you were before you died. I know you aided chaos and helped evil but I did not bring you all back so that you may aid chaos and evil.'

'You mean we don't get to fight anymore?' Asked a young boy of twelve in a voice that seemed ready to crack with tears.

'No.' said Trunks a little too sternly, 'We will fight, we will definitely fight.' He assured them, 'But he will not fight for chaos or evil we will fight against them and believe me when I say,' Trunks smiled an unamused smirk, 'that is a lot more challenging.'

* * *

He watched her like a predator he was, watching and studying and letting his desire grow. Finally he struck. Daemon gestured towards the little slave girl and she was immediately brought to him the guards who constantly surround him. She was barely eighteen, perhaps younger, she was very pretty her body incredibly beautiful. The guards dragged her in to Daemon's throne room, where he had gone after breaking up the dinner party, and threw her at his feet. He knelt down to her level and cupped her face. Tilting it up he looked into her vivid eyes, 'Tell me, what is your name?'

'Kia.' Stammered out the girl.

'Kia.' Repeated Daemon, 'Well, Kia you have the honour of being the object of my affection for at least tonight.' Total abject horror came over her. Daemon was known to be rough, specially with women he took for only one night, the chances of her coming out of this alive was slim at best. But to protest was instant death. So she remained silent but pleaded with her eyes. But Daemon choose not to see her plea, 'Take her to my chambers.' He ordered.

Nodding the guards began to take her away. Tears began to streak down her face as she was led away from Daemon's throne room. On her way she crossed paths with a particularly drunk Drasis. Seeing him gave her a tiny bit of hope. Breaking free of the guards she threw herself at Drasis' feet, 'O please help me. You brother means to take me. Please my Lord, help me.' She begged.

Drasis looked down at her and reached down to lift her up as he did he whispered in a tone laced with irony, 'You have chosen the wrong person to ask for help.' He said, 'I couldn't even save my mate.' So saying he turned away from her, carefully tuning out her cry of despair as all hope began to fade.

* * *

'Okay so that was not the universes most inspirational speech.' Thought Trunks. 'Okay so it was probably the universes dumbest speech but it seemed to work.' One by one the Saiyain tribal chieftenants began present themselves and swear allegiance to him as their rightful king to plead their support for all his campaigns.

Many of them did give their support grudgingly, wanting to know where Prince Vegeta was. Before Trunks could answer Cumba chimed in, 'Prince Vegeta has lawfully transferred power to his son.' That answer was interpreted as all to imply that he was dead. Killed by Trunks in proper battle of succession. No one there present needed to know that Vegeta had abdicated. That would only lead to a tournament where the Tribal leaders challenged Trunks in succession. A tournament that would end after Trunks had killed half of them and landed the other half in regeneration tanks. At this point they didn't need something like that. By the time the real story becomes common knowledge, Cumba hoped Trunks would have established his authority enough to not have to worry about being challenged.

It took several hours for all the tribal chieftenants to introduce themselves and swear oaths to the new king. It was then that Trunks was faced with his first decision. Zorn captain of his grandfather's personal body guards or the king's guards had been resurrected and was more than willing to swear and oath to Trunks so that did not pose a problem. But Nappa the commander of the entire Saiyain army, besides the King's guards, was not actually on the planet when it was destroyed. As such he was not resurrected. A fact that Trunks found himself supremely grateful for. He could not bare the thought of having to deal with him after meeting him in person in the other dimension. But the Saiyain army needed a new commander. Matter's were made even worse because Nappa's second-in-command was with his grandfather on Freeza's spacecraft when he was killed, along with others who would have claimed to be next in line for that position. As such none of them were resurrected. Bardock too was absent as he too was not actually on the planet when it blew up. So Trunks was faced with the task of assigning one of the most important positions on the planet with little knowledge of who to assign it to.

He would have picked Goten or Cumba. But Goten he knew was likely to spend most of his time on earth and Cumba could not give orders to take life drew to his vows as an islander. But a moment of consideration and Trunks knew what would be the best course of action, 'I will allow you a week to get settled in.' he told the tribal chieftenants. 'But at the end of the week I want a nomination from each of your tribes for the position of the commander. I will make my decision based on that and what I myself uncover from the military databases.' The tribal chieftenants bowed their heads in acknowledgement. 'Good, we have done enough for today.' So saying he turned to Zorn, 'So where exactly am I suppose to stay?' Zorn smiled and told Trunks to follow him to the palace.

* * *

Drasis entered Daemon's throne room looking particularly dejected, 'What the matter little brother?' demanded Daemon in a particularly jovial mode.

'Is there any reason you are planning on destroying that slave girl's life?' demanded Drasis in irritation.

Daemon smiled, 'So is that it?' he demanded, 'No not particularly, I just wanted to have some fun.' He said with unholy gleam in his eyes.

'Isn't Goma enough for you?' demanded Drasis, 'I seem to remember when you brought her here the first time you were more than satisfied with her.' he said dispassionately.

Daemon looked away, 'She is.' He owned after a moment, 'If she is willing. But all hell will break lose if I tried to take her against her will and if I subdue her will… well she is no fun like that.'

'I see.' Said Drasis, 'So you can't handle a real woman so you have to pick on a little girl.' He commented absently.

With movement faster than light Daemon grabbed Drasis' neck and pinned him against the wall, 'Do not play with fire, little brother.' He warned, 'Least you get burnt to crisp.'

'Burn me if you want I don't care.' Said Drasis looking defiantly into his brother's eyes.

Daemon reached up a hand and brushed the side of Drasis' face. Drasis was a little surprised at the gentleness of the touch, 'If I didn't love you so much little brother I would burn you.' So saying he let Drasis go and turned his back to him. Drasis hit the ground hard but managed to stagger to his feet. 'I will do what I want with my slaves.' Said Daemon, 'If you don't like it… well you are free little brother do as you please, but don't cross me.' So saying Daemon strode away.

Drasis pressed his head against the wall and whispered, 'I tried.' He closed his eyes feeling defeated. But than the vision that had been haunting him since Kiwi's death emerged back into his mind. He saw the face of a beautiful woman with bright blue eyes and the golden locks that fell past her shoulder. Her name came to his lips although he was sure he had never met her before. 'Marron.' He found himself whispered to himself. That was the name of Kiwi's friend wasn't it? Perhaps it was high time he met her in person and found out why her image plagued his dreams.

* * *

As soon as Trunks entered the palace something he did not want to remember imprinted itself on his memory. He remembered The First, rather he remembered the Tsufurun abomination that was The First's clone. The guards flanking him nearly strode on his heel when Trunks suddenly stopped and began to lead to way to for the lack of a better word tomb of The First.

The reaction of the guards as soon as they entered the small dark room was exactly what he expected. Shock, surprise and as they began to make out the meaning behind the corrupted Saiyain text anger. Anger at the Tsufurun and relief that they were all dead and after they learnt about Shiva to the person the Saiyain guards around him swore that she would die a very, very painful death. Trunks tuned them completely out while he gazed into the face of his ancestor who's soul was suppose to be the same one he carried. In the other dimension he had not taken the time to study him or even regard him for more than a second or two. But now at his leisure he studied The First closely, very, very closely. Suddenly he saw the blue eyes opened and stared into his. Startled he took a step back but found himself unable to break the gaze. Not a word was spoken but Trunks swore he heard the voice of The First in his head, 'Whatever you do, do it for the right reasons.' Then everything went dead and Trunks found himself out of the astoundingly real waking dream.

'Zorn.' he called his captain, 'See that his body gets the attention and respect that is due to it and than burn this place but not before all data have been removed from the computers. Understood.' He demanded.

'Yes, sire.' Said Zorn.

'When you are done come find me in my room.' Ordered Trunks and left with one of Zorn's lieutenants guiding his path. Just before exiting the room Trunks looked back one more time towards The First and once again heard the echo in his mind, 'Whatever you do, do it for the right reasons.'

* * *

Considering that he had been waiting for the communication since his father died it was a touch surprising that Goten was startled out of his wits when suddenly he felt the faint touch of Trunks mind in his. He bolted up but after a moment calmed himself enough to remember to slip into a deep meditative trance to facilitate his communication with Trunks.

'What happened?' demanded Trunks as soon as Goten came face to face with him in a psychic plane deep in their mind.

'My father and my mother are now dead.' Said Goten in a soft heart-broken whisper.

Trunks stood their silently surveying Goten after awhile he whispered, 'I am sorry. Goku was an honourable man and Chichi was… a good woman.'

'God Trunks,' barked Goten in annoyance, 'you make my mother sound as if she was village peasant woman.'

Despite the grime circumstance Trunks found himself smiling, 'Aren't you suppose to be grieving?' demanded Trunks a hint of amusement laced his words.

'I was till you started giving my parents eulogy.' He barked back.

'Well fine.' Said Trunks, 'What do you want me to say Chichi was loud, strong, a good cook with a irritable temper and I'll miss her and Goku…'

'You are giving their eulogy again.' Stated Goten as he ran a hand down his face, indicating mortification.

'But I don't know what else to say.' Protested Trunks.

'Don't say anything.' Said Goten, 'Just be quiet and stay with me for awhile, I just want to be with you right now.' Trunks nodded and sat down on the ground cross-legged. Goten also sat down cross-legged facing Trunks. Silence. Finally, 'Trunks, thanks.'

'For what?'

'For just being you.' Said Goten with a smile; Trunks smiled back as they broke the connection between them.

* * *

Goten stepped out of the temporal shift feeling better than he had in hours. Just being with Trunks calmed him in a way nothing else did. He looked out the window and saw the faint rays of the sun touch the horizon gently as the sun rose to herald the coming of another day, a new day that brought new hope and new plans. Goten smiled his father's sweet, innocent smile and lay back on the bed next to his wife. He glanced over at her and his smile broadened. Life wasn't so bad after all. Deep inside he knew his parents were happy even though they were dead. His mother had his father all to herself and his father he was sure could find enough time to fight and enough food to eat to keep him happy. Yes, his parents were in a better place and he, he turned to Bra and nuzzled up to her side being careful not to wake her, had his wife, his son. So with the dawn of a new day Goten felt rejuvenated and ready to face whatever the universe may through at him next. He could face anything with his wife by his side, his son safe and sound, his best friend guarding his back and his parents watching over him from heaven.

* * *

Marron had come to the new Vegitasei with Trunks. But she had been so quiet she was sure Trunks didn't even remember that she was there till it came to assigning the living quarters. Trunks made sure Marron got a very, very nice room very near to his. Feeling odd being in the palace of a world that had not been in this dimension for the last what close to sixty years, Marron stretched out on her rather luxurious bed and closed her eyes. Than it happened again.

Memories not her own flashed in her mind. Memories of a gentle voice and soft touches soothing away her pain and drawing her into strong comforting arms. They were Kiwi's memories, Marron knew that, probably about her lover… what was his name Drasis. But why would she have flashes of those memories? Kiwi's memories were surprisingly dormant mostly manifesting themselves in the form of knowledge she needed to control the power that Kiwi gave her. Not even when she realised that Kiwi's mother was dead that she see any flashes like she kept seeing of Drasis. She felt a tad bit sadder than she would have been under different circumstances but other than that… she shook her head. Perhaps she was just tired. Closing her eyes she stretching again and was soon fast a sleep.

* * *

'Not again.' Thought Trunks in annoyance as he once again found himself in a dream sequence he really didn't want to be in. 'So what does the universe want to teach me now?' he demanded out loud.

'I am not sure what the universe want's to teach you but I thought I should impart some bits of my wisdom to you before I died.' Came Mirai Trunks' reply.

Trunks' eyes immediately tracked to the source of the voice. 'What are you doing here?' he snarled, 'And what do you mean before you die?'

'I though my earlier statement already covered the first question.' Said Mirai turning his gaze upwards. It suddenly struck Trunks how… old Mirai looked. Of course Mirai didn't have wrinkles or white hair but something about him felt worn down, tired. 'As for the death bit. Well my son is ready to assume my throne, which means he is ready to kill me.'

Trunks blinked, 'You did not alter that bit of Saiyain custom.' He stated more than asked, it was than the other implication hit him, 'You have a son. Who did you marry?'

Shrug, 'There are some inherent wisdom in the custom, I had no intention of dying a frail old man, this made sure I wouldn't.' said Mirai disinterested. 'As for whom I married, I married no one. My son is the product of an essence given to me by…' he fixed Trunks with a steady stare, 'Goma.'

Trunks jumped and looked with blank shock towards him, 'What the hell do you mean?' he screamed with a mixture of jealousy and confusion.

'It's a witch power, she gave me an essence of her soul and combined it with the essence from my soul and my son was the result.' He smiled, 'Don't worry, it was strictly non-physical.'

'It had better been.' Snarled Trunks, 'Whatever you want to tell me, tell me.' He said.

Mirai shook his head slightly and than said softly, 'I just wanted to tell you a couple of things you might need to understand your subjects better.' Trunks turned all his attention to Mirai as he continued, 'Firstly, skip the long speeches, most Saiyains don't have the patients or the attention span that long speeches need to make an impact. Lead by example and not by words. Secondly, do not under any circumstance damage the moon. The common Saiyain is surprisingly religious and as you know our religion revolves around the moon. Thirdly, don't ever doubt your decisions, if you are unsure of something than it's best not to attempt it. There is nothing Saiyains find more annoying than an indecisive king and last but not least,' Said Mirai, 'do not abuse the customs of any of the tribes no matter how much you might disagree with them. These rules might not be anything overtly special but take my word for it you do not want to break any of them.' He said as a slight grimace chased across his face.

Trunks nodded, 'I understand… thank you.' Mirai inclined his head and disappeared. Trunks' eyes came together and sadness creeped up on him as he realised this was the last time he would see Mirai. Trunks looked to the area he last saw Mirai feeling strange. His other self was about to be killed by his own son… his own son… he shook his head to clear it of all thoughts. He didn't want to think about it. What will be will be. He decided, but before he can even think about a heir he has to get his mate back and put his people back in their rightful place and if it turned to be his fate that he was to be killed by his own son… well than so be it.

* * *

He walked in cool and confident and issued the challenge Mirai had been expecting for the last couple of months. Mirai smiled down at his own flesh in blood, his soon to be assassin shrugged of his cloak and got into a battle stance as his guards began to encircle the heir. The battle that entailed was short but decisive, very, very decisive. All of Mirai's royal guards who were present with him were taken out with one powerful blast. Peaya had lasted a little bit longer but she was taken out by a powerful Ki sphere that after it went through her took out Mirai in a stunning blaze of light. Those who were present swore that just before the king exited his dimension a smile like they had never seen the king smile graced his lips.

The general Saiyains populace attributed it to the fact the their king had died fighting like all true Saiyains should and that was the cause of the smile. But the new Saiyain king and those who knew the old one intimately thought that perhaps the smile was due to the fact that after years of fighting, firstly to rid the earth of the genocide androids than to rid the universe of the homicidal lunatic Daemon and after having almost all things he dared to care about being torn from him, after being denied the one thing he really wanted Mirai Trunks had began to see death as a release from an existence that he had grown to loath. So why wouldn't he smile when death stared him right in the face and he knew that nothing he could do would keep him alive this time? Of course he would smile after all he could now be with his mother, his mentor Gohan and the father he never knew and perhaps even the Goma of his dimension that fate had rendered dead in a way that she could not be resurrected. Of course he would smile now that he had finally found peace…

* * *

Bulma had never seen sunrise on another planet. On Nemek the sun never set and so there could be no sunrise but what made this sunrise extra special was the fact that she was watching it with the man she loved. She leaned back and placed her head on Vegeta's shoulder. He smiled and pulled her even more tightly to his body. She smiled and nuzzled against him. He leaned down and lightly kissed her temple. She smiled up at him and whispered, 'I love you, Vegeta, now and forever.'

Vegeta smiled back, 'Of course you do.' Leaning down he kissed her ardently, 'I love you too my queen.' The soft rays of the sun heralded the dawn of a new day and a dawn of the new life for the Saiyain and his mate.

* * *

It felt strange, sitting on the great stone throne, gazing down at the worriers kneeling before him. But he felt surprisingly calm. Maybe now that the first shock of being a king was over or was it just the talk with Mirai Trunks or maybe it was just the planet, after all Trunks had never felt this much at home. Whatever reason Trunks was calm and ready to face his first proper day as King.

'So, who wants to go first?' wondered Trunks with a deep, serious voice.

'Sire, if the other chieftenants don't have any objections I would like to go first.' Said a well-built Saiyain warrior with full head of black hair down to his shoulders. Trunks remembered him to be Chieftenant Pota of the Northern Tribes, 'Nappa belonged to my tribe. It is only fitting that one of my tribals replaced him.' As he said so Trunks cast an assessing glance towards the other chieftenants, they did not seem to object. 'As such I nominate my daughter Potaniya.' As he said so a slender woman with long spiky hair down to her waist stepped forward and kneel before Trunks dais. Her features were remarkable sharp and she had a shrewd look about her that made Trunks think she was a very, very good strategist.

Trunks leaned forward and rested his chin on his clenched fist, 'And what qualification do you have for this post warrior, other than being the daughter of a powerful chieftenant?' demanded Trunks.

'I used to be Nappa's sixth in command.' Said the woman, 'I would have been with the old King when he went up to face Freeza but the army was hastily put together and as I was on leave I wasn't there when the old King went up to the ship.'

'I see.' Said Trunks, 'You do realise that from now on the Saiyains will not be going on simple purging missions?' asked Trunks, 'In fact the only purges from now on will be against planets that are military strongholds and thus would require you to actually **think **and not just attack. Can you handle that?' wondered Trunks.

Calmly the Potaniya replied, 'I can handle any task that you set me, my King.'

'And if she needs some help than I am always available.' Offered Cumba from Trunks side. Potaniya growled out something about not needing any help

A sidelong glance at Cumba assured Trunks that he would be more than happy to help Potaniya with anything she wanted. Smiling, 'Well it seems the matter is decided. Prepare whatever conformation ceremony that needs to be performed.' The Northerner Chieftenant bowed and left to ensure that his youngest child now had a position as powerful and secure as his eldest.

* * *

'Curse Drasis and his righteous mentality.' Growled Daemon. To keep his brother happy Daemon had forgone the little slave and hadn't picked any other that night or the nights after that. But the end result was the he wanted Goma more than ever and he was not ready to wait anymore. 'This could have serious repercussions in the long run.' Thought Daemon as he pushed open the door to Goma's bedroom. 'But right now I don't care.'

Goma jumped up and got into a fighting stance, 'Whatever you want Daemon you can't have it.' she said. She could smell his want a mile away.

'It seems you know what I want.' Said Daemon quietly, dangerously. 'How exactly are you going to stop me little one? The moon isn't up and I can stop you before you can even think on generating artificial moonlight.' Pointed out Daemon.

Goma's mind began to run through things she could do, but she could think of nothing that would stop Daemon from getting what he wanted if he really wanted it. 'I can… I can… I can conjure things up to defend me.' She threatened.

'So you can.' Agreed Daemon, 'But whatever you conjure up will only be as strong as yourself and you are no match for me so how exactly is your conjured beasts going to stop me?' he wondered.

'I'll conjure up something really, really scary and… and why the hell do you want me now anyway?' she demanded, 'Have you forgot that I am pregnant already?' she asked, 'With Trunks' child.' She reminded him pointedly as she tried desperately to divert his thoughts into a new direction.

'I just want to play a bit.' Said Daemon, the lust filled look still in his eyes, 'But tell me, what scary things are your going to conjure up to try and scare me away?' he asked with a hint of amusement.

'I am going to…' Goma thought for a minute, 'I am going to conjure up a whole bunch of giant fluffy pink bunny rabbits.'

Silence, 'A bunch of giant fluffy pink bunny rabbits!' screamed Daemon, 'You think I am scared of a bunch of dumb bunnies.' Daemon yelled in disbelief.

'Well, they aren't just ordinary bunny rabbits… they are love bunny rabbits.' Goma informed Daemon, 'They go around saying, "I love you" in a really stupid voice and constantly try and hug you and kiss you and they have these baskets filled with flowers that they shower on people and well it that's not scare I don't know what is.' Declared Goma.

After a moments thought, 'That would be scare to a Saiyain.' Agreed Daemon as he got mental pictures giant pink bunnies going around hugging and kissing big masculine Saiyain warriors and scaring them shitless as they desperately tried to blast the bunnies to hell. 'But I must confess I don't find that scary.' He lied.

'Well… well than I conjure up Nappa!' warned Goma in a treating voice.

'The big bald Saiyain who's power-level is less 10,000?' wondered Daemon, 'Oh, save me I'm so scared.' Said Daemon in a sarcastic voice.

'In a bikini!' screamed Goma. 'Doing the hula.'

'Oh.' Screamed Daemon as he put a hand his head, 'Mental images!' he screamed, 'O great, talk about ruining the mood. O something like that makes want to become a hermit.' Said Daemon as he shook his head in a vain attempt to try and get the image of Nappa doing the hula out of his mind.

'Really.' Wondered Goma eagerly, 'I know a great hermitage.'

Daemon fixed her with an unamused glare, 'In your dreams.' He said, 'But,' he added reluctantly, 'you are safe for the night. Nothing turns a person off more than seeing a big bald idiot doing the hula in a bikini.' So saying he left the room wondered how the hell he was going to get the image out of his head so he could sleep.

Goma let out a relieved breath and whispered, 'Thank Kami for Nappa's ugliness.'

* * *

He had a lot to catch up on. History, law, customs, regulations, military divisions and ranking system and Kami knew what else. Trunks signed and rubbed his eyes. Being a king was not all that it was cracked up to be. No wonder his father dumped on him. Sighing Trunks went back to reading the computer screen. He had not read much further when the door slid open and his new commander-in-chief walked in. 'I am sorry to bother you sire, but a meteor has just crashed in the desert.'

'And?' demanded Trunks in irritation, 'Did it do much damage?'

'That is just it sire. It did very little damage. Further more since it crashed our radars have been picking up a strange energy signature.' Trunks cocked an eyebrow, 'The signature belongs to a Tsufurun.'

* * *

Trunks sat and stared at Potaniya for one disbelieving moment before asking, 'Shiva?'

'Unless there are any other Tsufurun alive that we do not know about, yes.' Answered Potaniya respectfully.

Trunks leaned back on his chair, 'Did you get those long range scanners and space-craft detection units on-line?' asked Trunks thoughtfully.

'They are fully functional just as the your highness ordered.' Said Potaniya, 'But the only thing that was detected was the meteor. However, during the initial trajectory calculation it was projected to miss Vegitasei entirely. It changed directions in the last minute and clashed in the desert.'

'Changed directions?' exclaimed Trunks, 'I would hope that my commander-in-chief would be aware that objects in space **do not** change directions or gain or loss speed without having some sort of force applied to them.' Said Trunks as he sat up straight.

'I am well aware of this fact, my king.' Said Potaniya, 'That is why I have sent scouts out to retrieve the so-called meteor. I suspect that we might find that it is actually a modified spacecraft.'

Trunks nodded, 'Good. Now go and do not disturb me again till the scouts come back.' Bowing Potaniya left Trunks chambers. 'Damn.' Said Trunks after the door slid closed after Potaniya. 'Damn, I don't need this right now.' Sighing he closed his eyes and began to reach out to Goten.

* * *

Drasis sat in the pilot seat of his little one-man spacecraft and punched in the co-ordinates of a port he and Kiwi had never visited. It was a place he himself had never visited before. It seemed like the perfect place to get away from things. A perfect place to forget even if for a moment about his brother, to get away from the tormenting memories of her. Drasis closed his eyes and consciously forced his thoughts away from Kiwi. His success was limited. But he was happy. Sitting up he punched the launch sequence. Soon the little craft was hurtling out of the atmosphere of the Wolf's den and heading for the very port were Goma and Trunks first met.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	26. Part 6 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No sooner was his brother out of the planet that Daemon called for every pretty, young slave to be brought to his quarters. The mindless Freeza guards complied instantly. The frightened and terrified girls were brought in and formed into a semi-circle in the outer chamber of Daemon's private quarters. Daemon sat in an ottoman in approximately the centre of the semi-circle and scrutinised them each minutely. After a time he pointed to two and said, 'Take them down to the dungeon, I want to see their insides.' The girls screamed as they were dragged away. Daemon scratched his ears and whispered, 'Loud bitches. I am going to have get some ears plugs before I go down to play with them.' He then turned his attention back to the remaining women. There were at least three girls there that he would love to jump. But every time he thought began to run along that line a very detailed image of Nappa doing the hula crept into his mind. 'Curse Goma and her hallucination abilities.' Thought Daemon fully aware that Goma had placed a very subtle spell on him. A spell that could not be lifted easily, in fact the only way to break the spell was to face things head on. Getting up he grabbed a pretty little red head and barked, 'Take the other away.'

'Please my king…' began the girl as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

Daemon fixed her with a hard-edged look, 'You have a family little one?' The girl nodded. 'Give me trouble and I'll have their heads on pikes.' The girl promptly stopped struggling. Normally Daemon liked his prey fighting but normally he was not under stupid spells.

* * *

Goten was already meditating when Trunks broke in looking, at least to Goten, totally teed off. 'Dare I ask?' wondered Goten as he say the subtle signs of ill humour on his friends otherwise blank face.

'Shiva is on Planet Vegitasei.' Declared Trunks. Goten did not look surprised. Something that teed Trunks even more of, 'When exactly were you going to tell me?' he demanded.

Goten smiled, 'I was going to tell you. But I couldn't quiet fix on the when part of the premonition and then my parents…' he paused. 'Suffice to say that it slipped my mind.'

Trunks let out a frustrated breath of air. 'I have not been king a week and already I have to defend my kingdom against literally an ancient enemy.'

Goten shrugged, 'Well you have to do what you have to do.' He said. Trunks rolled his eyes. Sometimes Goten could be so unhelpful, 'Anything else?' wondered Goten.

'No.' said Trunks. 'I just want to be with you right now, that's all.'

Silence, 'Do you have any idea how gay that sounds?' asked Goten.

That sent Trunks anger through the roof, 'What the hell are you talking about? You said the exact same thing the last time we talked.' He pointed out.

'So I did.' Agreed Goten as he recalled his conversation with Trunks shortly after his parents died.

'So when you say it, it doesn't sound gay?' demanded Trunks

'Nope, I don't have purple hair.' Answered Goten with a smile.

Silence, 'That's it!' screamed Trunks, 'You die.' Getting to his feet Trunks began to choke Goten's astral self.

'Ah, help me. I am choking.' Said Goten in a rather comical voice, 'Help me.' Just as Goten's face turned purple Trunks let him go. Struggling to fill his lungs with air, Goten wheezed out, 'So now are you ready to tell me what else is bothering you?'

Trunks sighed and sat back down next to Goten, 'It's Goma.' Said Trunks, 'I had hoped that I would be able to contact her at least in my dreams or something, but…'

'No go.' Goten completed the sentence for Trunks, 'I am not surprised. Daemon has powerful psy barriers in place around his palace. It would take a very strong mental exertion to break through them. Something like that would leave Goma weak and vulnerable. Which is why she isn't contacting you.' Said Goten.

Trunks though for awhile, 'Can't I do anything?'

Goten shook his head, 'The barriers can only be breached from the inside.'

'I see.' Trunks sighed, 'Well I guess I'll be going.' Getting up he added, 'Thanks.'

'Don't mention it.' said Goten as he watched Trunks disappear from sight. When he was certain Trunks was gone Goten whispered, 'By the way Goma's pregnant with your son.' But of course no one was there to hear him and that was just what he wanted. Trunks did not need to have his thoughts clouded just now.

* * *

'Cleaver, cleaver monkeys.' Thought Shiva as she watched three Saiyain scouts land next to her meteor resembling space pod. 'I thought they would not have had Tsufurun energy detection auto-programmed in the planet surface scanners believing that since we are an extinct species there would be no use for it. But apparently I was wrong. Maybe Saiyains are not as over confidant as they are rumoured to be.' They didn't see her of course thought she stood just next to them. But that did not mean that they could not sense her.

'Can you smell that?' asked one of them.

'Yeah.' Answered one of the others, 'This place reeks of something vile.'

'The Tsufurun?' wondered the other.

'Could be. But where is she?' wondered the scout with the blue tinted scouter. He began to sniff the air and unknowingly began to sniff her neck. Shiva held her breath. She did not want to be discovered just yet. Daemon had had enough of direct assault. He wanted to toy with Trunks a little. She would eventually kill Trunks but for awhile all she had been ordered to do was wreck havoc. Which meant that she did not want to engage in combat just yet.

The scout reached out and tried to touch whatever was giving of the smell. But his hand passed right through Shiva. Grimacing the scout said, 'There is nothing here. Let's take the pod back and let the science department deal with it.' Nodding one of the others picked up the pod and began to fly towards the capital. The other two followed. One of them however did stop and look back, double-checking that he had not missed anything. Scowling he joined his companions wondering why the hell he smelt the odour so strongly in one portion of air.

When they were gone Shiva dropped out of invisibility. Scowling she turned away. The loss of the pod was not a big deal. Everything she really needed was on her person or available in the wilderness. But she was going to have to find a way to disguise her 'vile odour' Shiva made a mental note to the kill the three scouts slowly when it came time to destroy the Saiyain race for the second time. She was also going to have to scramble her energy signature. That would take little effort but an effort none the less. This mission just became that little bit more annoying. Pity for Trunks, now Shiva was going to give him a really hard time.

* * *

She did not survive the rough coupling Daemon had a habit of engaging in. But that did not matter. She had served her purpose. Daemon was free form that annoying spell Goma cast on him. It was time for him to have some fun. The two girls hang from chains terrified out of their senses. They had heard rumours about what their master did for amusement. In their minds they saw those horrific things being done on them. It was a good thing they did not know what really awaited them. For the rumours that leaked out from Daemon's vaulted dungeon did not come close to the horror that was really played out within its walls.

The girls did not last long. People do have a habit of dying when hot iron rods are pushed inside their body. They also have a habit of dying when they are stretched, screwed, electrocuted and mutilated. But the whole thing lift Daemon feeling a tad unsatisfied. He threw the bodies to his pet wolves and watched them tear apart what was left of the two girls. No the grotesque sight of watching starving wolves tear apart still fresh corpses did not satisfy him much. He sighed again. He wanted something else. Daemon closed his eyes, he knew what he wanted but every time he tried to take it something came in his way. Daemon opened his eyes, a cold hard look settled in them. But tonight he was not in any mood to play her silly games or back down in face of her challenges and threats.

* * *

He could move faster than her eyes or any of her other senses could detect, but since he hadn't yet used his much, much superior speed against her, it had totally slipped her mind. She did not care to be reminded of it they way she did either. Her door flew open but before the sound had even reached her ears she was pinned beneath a body so strong it could only belong to one person. 'Dae…' the breath was knocked out of her as her cloths were torn away. Pain tore up her body as it was invaded. Pain tore thorough his mind as Trunks suddenly bolted upright feeling an unexplainable urge to be somewhere that was not here. He stood up and the pain hit him again. Something was wrong but he did not know what. Someone needed his help but who? Than suddenly he saw it.

He screamed out in agony as he felt her pain run throw his body. 'You will pay for this Daemon.' Vowed Trunks, 'You will pay for touching her.'

When he was finished he left her curled up in a ball. But just before he left he whispered, 'Don't worry I wouldn't hurt the child inside you for the universe.' The thought some how did not comfort Goma.

* * *

Vegeta lay on his stomach as he watched Bulma bath in the near by stream. He could not remember the last time he was in so much peace. That was because he had never been in so much peace. For once in his life he had nothing to worry about save the welfare of the woman in front of him. He sighed, all this time all this freedom to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted with the woman he loved was almost enough to make him weak. Vegeta smirked and rolled on to his back and looked up into the clear blue sky. It didn't matter. He had spent all his life with huge weights on his shoulder, first the weight to become Super Saiyain and defeat Freeza. Than the weight of defeating Kakarott and the weight of protecting his family from harm, now they were all off his shoulder and he was ready to truly enjoy life. It was probably his determine wish to avoid any kind of worry, any kind of stress, that kept him from feeling the pain and defeat that now engulfed his son.

* * *

He let it explode out of him, the black rage that engulfed his heart. The black rage exploded out of him and took the form of Super Saiyain Level IV. Finally Trunks could reach that level without the aid of any magical item or any fusion. The power surge broke every scouter that had the unfortunate faith to be on all over the planet and brought guards stumbling into Trunks room ready to defend the King. They came and stood their gaping.

They knew of course from the time Trunks visited hell that he was a super Saiyain but this was the first time they had ever seen a super Saiyain and they anonymously agreed that it was the most spectacular thing they had ever seen. 'Get out.' Ordered Trunks quietly. None of them were willing to argue with a Super Saiyain. They left as quietly and as quickly as possible. Through sheer force of will Trunks brought the rage and the power under control. The day will come when he will make Daemon pay for what has done but till than he will have to be patient and keep his temper under-control, lest **he **blew up Vegitasei.

* * *

'When do you have to go?' asked Bra as she watched Goten play with their son.

Goten tried to avoid answering, 'He doesn't remember a thing.' He said in amazement. 'Goma does some amazing work.' He said in admiration.

Bra looked away, 'Goten you don't have to dance around the topic. I know you have to go and help Trunks soon. I just want to know how soon.' Goten remained silent. Bra sighed, 'Goten I don't mind you leaving.' She whispered. 'I know you have to do things. I know you have a destiny and stuff. I know with your power and visions come responsibility. I understand this. I love you because of it.'

Goten let out a slow, tired breath, 'My mother knew that my father's power brought responsibility with it. She knew that fighting called to his blood. You didn't need to know that my father was a Saiyain to know this. She knew that someone like him could not help but have a destiny and stuff and she claimed not to mind that he left her to go of to battle time and time again.' He looked towards Bra but not at her, 'But she did mind and although she would never admit to it she a part of her hated my father for all the time he put everything before her. At a deep sub-conscious level this tormented my father, although he would never admit to it and he certainly did nothing to rectify the situation.' he turned his intense ebony gaze to her deep emerald ones, 'I couldn't ignore something like that. I am… too human to do that. I don't want any part of you to hate me. I…'

Bra stopped him by putting her finger lightly on his lips, 'Goten, I am too Saiyain to hate you for putting duty ahead of everything else. Do what you have to, I'll understand.' For a moment there was nothing but silence between them. It was an oddly soothing silence. It was broken by the Kakarott's wail of discomfort. Bra immediately galvanised into action. Goten followed her with his eyes till she left the room. He than sat down and closed his eyes.

She was right of course. His mother did understand but she still felt neglected. Chichi felt neglected because she was human. She couldn't accept that Goku had to always put duty ahead of her. But Bra was not entirely human. She would understand and not feel neglected. At least he hoped so. In the end of course it did not matter. He had duties that he had to do. In the end all he could do was hope that he didn't lose his wife over his destiny.

* * *

There were advantages in being a Saiyain. You life had to be a constant hell before you could be scared mentally. Although, thought Goma as she pulled herself in to a comfortable ball under the thick blanket, recently her life had been sort of hellish. Even the fact that she was caring Trunks child was more a curse than a blessing. She squeezed her eyes-shut, she could not believe that though even crossed her mind. But it was true. She had no way of preventing Daemon from using her child against its father… except… for a moment she seriously considered the option of ending the life of her own child. A cold shudder went up her spine. She was an island, she reminded herself, and islanders did not take life… especially of their unborn children.

She closed her eyes and focused all her strength and power into one mental message, 'Trunks, I love you, please don't ever forget that.' she did not know if it went thought the psy-barriers. All she knew was that she was drained and she could not… for… the …life of her… keep her… eyes… open… exhaustion induced sleep over took her senses and saved her from the nightmares lurking in her dark reaches of her mind.

* * *

His mind was blank. The rage, the pain everything had been pushed to one side. In their place was the calm and quiet of nothing. He didn't expect anything to enter. But something did enter. 'Trunks,' he heard her voice, faint but clear, 'I love you, please don't ever forget that.'

'Goma.' He whispered, her voice had always had a soothing quality and it soothed him in a way he could not quiet explain, 'I love you, too.' He said and closed his eyes. Never in his life had he left so… aching for the touch of another living creature. There are times when no one should be alone but Trunks was all alone in just such a time.

* * *

Shiva bit into the apple like fruit slowly and thoughtfully. In her mind she slowly began to analyse the problem at hand, One, she had a Saiyain King whom she had to torment. Two, she had resurrected Saiyain planet which she had to destroy. Three, the Saiyains could smell her a mile away and the planet surface scanners and no doubt every scouter on the planet could detect her Tsufurun Ki signature. Tsufurun were not know for their fighting power before Shiva there hadn't been any Tsufurun with fighting power but they did have a ultra distinct Ki signature. You could never mistake a Tsufurun Ki signature for anything else. It used to be said that the Saiyain were capable to detecting this signature without the aid of anything external. But it didn't take Shiva long to realised that at least that was one ability the Saiyains no longer possessed. 'Thank the gods for small favours.' Muttered Shiva. She sighed. The Saiyains being able to detect her was not a big deal. She could hide from them if they came close to finding her and if they did find her she could kill them. Which meant pretty much left her concentrate on the first two problems.

Daemon had given specific instructions not to just blow up the planet like Freeza did. 'There was no point to that.' he had said. 'More importantly there is no honour in it. All Saiyains are warriors give them a warrior's death. Let them die fighting.' Which translated into start a war and Daemon did not care whether it was a civil war or not, he just didn't want his troops getting involved. The task was more formidable than it appeared. Saiyains were not big on civil war and what other species would be dumb enough to take on the Saiyains and actually able to destroy them?

She sighed again. 'One at a time.' she said to herself. 'Tormenting the king should not be that hard. All I have to do is show him his beloved queens past.' A malicious smile graced her lips. 'Yes, that would be amusing.'

* * *

Goma lay there for what seemed like hours contemplating who was the bigger monster Freeza or Daemon. Unlike Freeza, Daemon was not into mass destruction. Daemon Empire was three times the size of Freeza. Daemon himself has been king for a long, long time. He has stretched the boundary of his empire further than any of his ancestors could ever imagine. Yet he had never ever committed genocide. Given what Goma had once felt for Daemon Goma sincerely wished that she could attribute Daemon's aversion for genocide and mass destruction to something noble in his heart. But Goma knew that the only reason Daemon did not like things of that nature was because he could not see the suffering, he could not hear the cries of anguish, he could not feel their pain. To Daemon the people were just faceless masses in whose suffering he could not take any pleasure. No Daemon was only interested in suffering at an individual level. Not that that stopped him from conquering planets and enslaving entire species, he just didn't kill creatures and destroy things in bulk and once a planet was under his control he was a most generous and benevolent master, for the most parts anyway.

Goma turned to her side and looked out into the dark, dark night sky, wondering if that was better than what Freeza did. Freeza liked destruction. He just destroyed planet and killed people because… she didn't know. No doubt Freeza too enjoyed seeing creatures suffer. Which is probably why he always kept few members of a purged race alive. But… was he worse than Daemon? Freeza could be a benevolent master but most of the time was not. He would turn against his own men if it amused him. Daemon would never, ever turn against his own men, not unless his men turned against him first. Daemon was a scourge to his slaves. But to his troops he was a great leader. Besides, minus all that Daemon actually cared about things other than the next fight and the next destruction. He loved his brother and in his own sick twisted way he loved her. Goma shock her head vigorously as the memories of his perverted way of showing her he loved her. Evil was evil, she reminded herself, what did it matter which evil was greater?

* * *

Despite the fact that she knew that this was something he had to do Bra was more than reluctant to let Goten go when he finally came to take his leave. She had no idea what he or her brother was going to face and that only added fuel to her imagination. The horrible images of blood, pain and death had given her more than one restless night when rest was particularly desirable given that looking after baby Kakarott was no easy task. But all things happened for a reason, she was just going to have to wait for him to come back before she found out why exactly he had to go. She kissed him fully on his mouth and whispered into his ears, 'Come back safely.'

Goten smiled, 'Don't I always?'

Bra smiled back, 'Well just don't break the habit.' She said playfully and kissed him again. When they parted, he took off through the window. 'Wait!' Bra called out, 'How exactly are you going to get to Trunks?' but her question fell on deaf ears as Goten sped of towards wherever he was going.

* * *

He wasn't exactly tired but he felt drained and weak. He had never known Super Saiyain to take so much out of him. But than again he had never been a super Saiyain level IV before, well without the aid of some external force that is. Still Trunks felt uncomfortable being so weary. He lay down on his large, soft bed and closed his eyes. Praying that his dreams would be filled with visions of happier times. He did not want to see again the ordeal Goma had to endure. He just couldn't.

'O but you must.' Came a cruel cold distinctly female voice.

'Who's there?' demanded Trunks as he bolted up into a sitting position. His eyes quickly darted from one shadow to another as he took in every inch of the… small cell like stone room? Wondering where the hell he was Trunks go to his feet and headed towards heavy wooden door that seemed to be the only exit from the room. He hands were about to read the knob when suddenly the door flung open. Trunks took an involuntary step back as the door just missed hitting him as in walked a very irate Goma.

'Who does she think she is?' she demanded as she walked right through Trunks, 'I mean I am the most powerful Saiyain Witch ever and she thinks that she can beat me in a some stupid test set by that King Demon or Daemon or whatever. Oh.' She flopped down on the bed and signed, 'I don't even want to try out to be one of Demon breaths "chosen witches".' She admitted, 'How do I get myself into these things anyway?' she wondered, 'Feh, Daemon or Demon is probably so ugly that even his mother can't look at him.' Another sigh, 'Well, if I do have to go through with this I might as well get some rest.' So saying she headed towards the bathing chamber. Leaving Trunks to gape after a Goma who was at least six years younger than his. He was in the past. Trunks abruptly realised. This was before Goma even met Daemon. This was when Goma first met Daemon. The ordeal Trunks was being made to see was not Goma's recent ordeal but the ordeal that she endured even before she met him.

* * *

As soon as Goten landed a shimmering door opened to reveal three Saiyain islanders. At the sight of him they started. They looked at him with confusion marked across their feature tile one of them realised who he was or more preciously what he was, 'I should have expected you seer.' Said he, 'I suppose you wish to reach the king. Well just go though this door and than through the one next to it and you will be on Vegitasei.' He said. But than he fixed Goten with narrowed eyes, 'Or did you already know all that?' Goten grinned. The Saiyain sighed, 'I just wasted my breath.'

Goten grinned again, 'Thank you regardless.' He said as he stepped through the door. Leaving the other Saiyain to build a permanent portal between earth and Buccase that would allow none but those of Saiyain blood to pass through.

* * *

As soon as he set foot on the port weird sensations began to stir within him. He felt as if he needed to go somewhere, talk to someone. Drasis tried to fight against it. But found himself increasingly unable to function. It got to the point that he found himself unable to control his body. His feet led him down passages his mind told it not to go down. His hands opened doors he wanted to remain closed. But alas! Soon, against his will, he found himself in a small dark room.

'Sit.' Commanded a voice with great authority. Drasis body collapsed into metal swivel chair near him.

A faint white light began to glow in the room. As his highly sensitive eyes adjusted to the faint light he could see the contents of the room as clearly if he had all the light in the world. There was not much to see. Other than the chair he was sitting on there was but the glowing sphere of light in the centre of the room.

'You know why we have brought you here?' demanded the commanding voice coming, Drasis realised, from the heart of the glowing ball of light.

'No.' stated Drasis simply.

'Well that I shall start from the beginning.' Said the Voice, 'I am the voice of your ancestors. I was placed here by your great, great, great grandfather when he first built this space port. His advisors grovelled at the feet of Freeza, pumping up the ego of that worthless insect while soothing the greed of King Cold, so that your ancestor may build this port in the heart of what was the Cold Empire. Your ancestor built this place, despite the high cost to his pride, because he wished to store **me** away from the reach of the enemies of his people and to keep me safe from the reach of wayward kings.'

'Wayward Kings.' Repeated Drasis to himself, 'My brother is a wayward king. He is insane. He used to be good. He used to be kind. But than the madness set in and he changed.'

'Can you remember when exactly the signs of madness began to show?' asked the voice in a tone that seemed to be intended to be soothing.

Drasis cast back in his mind in an attempt to remember when **he **first noticed the madness. It was shortly after Goma walked out on… suddenly an epiphany hit him, 'Goma!' Drasis all but screamed, 'Goma is the cause of Daemon's madness.'

'Yes, she is indeed.' the voice agreed.

'If… if Goma is the cause then…' Drasis tried to reason, all the time remembering the horrible moment just before Daemon took the life of his beloved Kiwi.

'Her death would only plunge Daemon into further madness.' Said the voice, 'But she is his cure. She can cure him, she just has to love him with all her heart and she cannot do that while the Saiyain King Trunks lives.' Drasis raised his eyes and stared at the ball of light, as the task he needed to perform became clear to him, 'Yes, you do know what to do.' Said the voice, 'You have to kill the Saiyain who now hold the key to her heart. You have to kill him and destroy every Dragonball set that is known to exist and then her heart will be freed and she can bestowed it on Daemon and that will cure him.' The voice took on a particularly convincing tone, 'Not only will you be saving your brother but you will also be preventing war that would otherwise lead to the death of millions. You have to kill the Saiyain King.'

'Yes, you are right.' Said Drasis almost as if he was under some sort of mind control, 'I have to kill Trunks. I must go to new Vegitasei and destroy the King of the Saiyains. I have to go…'

'Yes, go.' said the voice. Drasis got up mechanically and left the room. As soon as he was gone the voice began to laugh a particularly maniacal laugh, 'Fool Daemon's dark whims consumed him even before he laid eyes on Goma. She was just the tool through which his… condition was brought fully in to the light.' The laughter became for more malicious, 'And you are no match for the Saiyain King. You will die at his hand and Daemon will truly lose it and unleash such horrors upon the Saiyains that even the devil shudders to think about. In exchange the Saiyain King will do to Daemon that even he cannot imagine and in the end they will all die and I will have my revenge.' Said that part of Pandora that Daemon was never able to get as it returned to the world of the dead.

* * *

Trunks followed Goma out of her room and down the long stone hallway. She didn't she him, he didn't expect her to. He was an observer in this world, in this time. An observer who had absolutely no interaction between the world that surrounded him. He could not alter it, he could not influence it. It was not a comforting realisation. How was he meant to hold himself back if she lay brushed and broken? How was he meant to stand by and let her get hurt? But he had no choice. He could only watch.

She turned a corner and entered large arena like room. The walls were lined with seats, all of which were occupied by various kinds of alien species. Most of them where humanoid but some of them were definitely not. Goma ignored them all and just walked straight into the centre of the circular pit sort of place. 'Alright, where is she?' demanded Goma in an annoyed, bored sort of voice.

No one seemed willing to speak. At last one brave soul ventured to glance towards a door on the opposite wall. Goma let out a frustrated puff of air and marched over to the door and threw it open. Trunks peeked over her shoulder and chuckled. Inside one rather pretty girl was sucking the face of an absolutely butt ugly old geezer. 'Okay, now I am going to be sick.' Said Goma. Immediately the two separated.

Looking flustered and embarrassed the girl barked, 'What the hell are you doing here?'

Coolly Goma replied, 'Well, let's see according to my chronometer and the arenas it's time for your little match to see who gets offered the prestigious position of the Daemon's pet witch.' Sarcasm dripping from every word. 'I take it this… this dirty old man is the "great" Daemon.'

'No.' came a voice that radiated authority from behind her, 'That dirty old man is… was my head mage. I am the great Daemon.'

'Your awfully up yourself.' She said as she turned, 'I mean…' she stopped, unexpectedly confronted with a youthful, beautiful face. 'I mean how many people do you know who call **themselves** great.' She forced herself to continue.

Daemon chuckled, 'As I recall you were the one who called me great.' He pointed out

Goma arched her eyebrow, 'So I take it you didn't pick up on the sarcastic undertone?' she asked in are-you-stupid-or-something tone.

Daemon smiled but said nothing, 'Well if you are through checking the contestants Dufun I would like to get started. Or' he wondered, 'do you really want to leave my service.'

'No, no, um… please follow me miss… um…' Dufun stammered.

'Rela.' Screamed the other girl.

'Well, what did you expect?' wondered Goma, 'Flowers and life time commitment?' she turned her gaze to Dufun and shook her head, 'No he looks like a guy who is only up for one night. Which come to think of it is just right for you.' She added maliciously.

'Bitch.' Screamed Rela, 'Just because you haven't never felt the touch of a real man.' She sneered.

'Unlike you, who keeps feeling the touch of 'real' men whom you never see again.' returned Goma in an even tone of voice.

Rela screamed and opened her mouth to say something but Daemon raised his hand for silence. A dead silence quickly followed, 'Since both of you seem eager to fight lets begin the competition.'

* * *

Shiva snapped out of the trance she was in for a moment, and shook her head, 'This is not working, I can't show the little prince… king every little detail of Goma and Daemon's relationship. I simply don't have the information or the skills to do that. A well I guess I am just going to have to show him the important and juicy bits.' She grinned evilly and went back into the trance.

* * *

For a moment all Trunks could see was darkness but in a moment the images were back. But this time he was in a large richly but tastefully furnished room. In the centre of the room was a large circular table. Goma and Daemon sat opposite to each other silently consuming the very, tasty looking dinner. A candle burnt softly in the centre oaf the table along with many more all around the room, the whole atmosphere was rather romantic. Romantic enough to make Trunks want to puke. Not that he had anything against romantic dinners he just didn't like it when it involved his wife and another man.

'So you are coming back to the wolf's den.' Stated Daemon.

'No.' replied Goma, not to happy with the sure tone in Daemon's voice, 'I have not yet decided.' She said. 'I mean it is tempting but I still have a bit of school to go.'

'So,' wondered Daemon, 'You already know everything they are going to teach you and besides you are going to learn so much more at the wolf's den. We are the magic capital of this secret of the universe.' Daemon pointed out.

'I know.' Said Goma, 'But… but I am not comfortable taking orders, I hope you know that.' She said, 'I mean I really think you should pick Rela instead. She's a bitch and all and did lose horrible to me,' she said with a smirk, 'but she can follow orders and might be better working for you.'

Daemon thought for a moment, 'Alright, I guess I will hire Rela instead. But I still want you to come with me.' He said in soft, deep voice.

'If you are going to hire Rela why would you want me?' asked Goma innocently. Daemon smiled as something in his eyes glint. Goma seemed oblivious to this, but Trunks knew what was about to happen. He turned around but found himself still gazing at the dinner scene as Daemon slowly walked over to Goma and kissed her ardently on the lips. Trunks squeezed his eyes shut but she still saw the scene in vivid detail as Daemon lowered Goma to the floor and had her.

* * *

'No.' Trunks screamed as he forced himself out of the dream and sat up panting in his bed. He never realised how possessive he really was till that moment. He just couldn't stand it. He could stand seeing Goma with… with anyone let alone that bastered Daemon. But she had been with him. More than once no doubt. But she would not let him touch her by will now. He reminded himself and that's what's important. But he still wished that he could interrupt them just at that moment and blast Daemon to kingdom come and… Trunks sighed. What he would not give to just hold her one moment.

* * *

Shiva dropped out of the trance like state scowling mightily. It had not gone as she expected. Trunks was not nearly as affected as she hoped he would be. On top of that she had glimpse things in his heart that made her think that even if she showed him the depth of Goma's affection for Daemon she would not be able torment him half as much as she wanted it too. It all originated, Shiva realised, from the fact that when he you really got down to it Trunks was so in love with Goma that he could not think ill of her regardless of what she had done or in this case felt. That Shiva knew means that to torment the Prince she would have to come up with a totally different strategy.

Torment… the word floated in her mind till it triggered a half-forgotten memory. The spell "Torment", what about that. The spell "Torment" was a curse spell that was supposed to destroy the soul. She personally thought the spell destructive power exaggerated. She had never used it before so she really couldn't be sure. But Shiva was out of ideas and Daemon still wanted to torment Trunks so no harm in trying "Torment". Shiva smiled a singularly unpleasant smile and if it did destroy Trunks' soul than it would be a fate worse than death for he would have to live forever locked in a prison from whence he could not escape till death set him free. But death would be something he would fear and does not bring upon himself for all the happiness in the universe and death, Shiva knew, was not something his friends would give him even if he begged them to.

* * *

Marron woke with a deep-rooted feeling that something was terrible, terrible wrong and in more than one front. She could not quite explain it. It had something to do with Trunks… feh everything these days had something to do with Trunks. But what was it? She did not know. Shiva… did it have something to do with Shiva? Marron sat up on her bed and gazed out her window and watched the new sun of Vegitasei slowly rise from its slumber during the night. The light lifted her spirit slightly but it did not drive away the shadows of ignorance. Something was wrong and she did not know what. But vague as her feelings were at that moment she knew she had to tell Trunks about them. She had to, perhaps if they were all extra careful Shiva's plan would be thwarted even before it was discovered.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	27. Part 6 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As a child Trunks looked twice before he exited his bedroom. But that was a long time ago. Many things had happened since than, many things have changed. So when Trunks quitted his room that morning he didn't feel any urge to check corners or look behind him in apprehension. Bad mistake.

No sooner did Trunks enter the large chamber that sort of acted as an ultra private sitting room that from a buffer between his bedroom and the semi-public room of his quarters that Goten, literally, jumped him. A brief but eventful wrestling match ensured that ended with Goten pinning Trunks underneath him in a manner that made it extremely difficult for him to breath. 'Get off me you buffoon.' Rasped Trunks.

Goten grinned that stupid grin and crawled off Trunks, 'Miss me.' He said in a singularly gay voice.

Trunks narrowed his eyes and barked, 'Of course not. What the hell are you doing here?'

'Well,' said Goten, his voice thankfully returning to normal. 'I just thought you could do with some company. I mean Marron is a nice girl and all but she is not very good at cheering you up and I suspect your subjects are too in awe of you to even consider doing something like that. So here I am to drive away the negative vibes I am getting from you.'

Trunks stared at Goten dumbly for a moment before saying, 'Vibes? Since when do you pick up vibes?'

'Since I began reading "How to pick up vibes" written by Guru flower-power-give-me-all-your-money-and-you-will-get-eternal-happiness-cultiest.' Said Goten with a solemn air, with his eyes closed and index finger pointing to the ceiling. The whole picture was so utterly ridiculous that Trunks burst out laughing, 'See,' said Goten triumphantly, 'I have been here less than five minutes and already you are laughing your lungs out.'

'Moron.' Said Trunks as struggled to control himself. 'Fine than, you can be my court jester.' He teased.

'O cool.' Said Goten with a goofy look on his face, 'Can I get a colourful custom than?' he asked eagerly.

Trunks laughed out again, 'Sure why not. But first let's us eat, all that laughing has made me hungry.'

'What are you complaining about?' demanded Goten, 'I am the one who had to do all the hard work of thinking up jokes and stuff.'

'And here I thought you were just being yourself.' Said Marron a tad maliciously, but Goten had had years of experience with her and knew that the best course of action was silence. Trunks too pretended not to hear the snide comment directed at his **very** best friend. After standing a moment in silence Marron shook her head and turned to Trunks, 'I hate to ruin your good mood,' she began, 'but Shiva is up to something. Something really big and terrible.'

'Something that even I can't foresee.' Added Goten solemnly. 'But she is up to something really big, I can feel it in my bones.'

* * *

'Bra!' screamed an ecstatic Pan, 'Bra! Where are you damn it?'

'I am right here.' said the blue haired girl as she walked out into the yard with baby Kakarott in her arms, 'What happened? I haven't seen you this happy since…' she cut herself off. She was going to say since Trunks proposed to Pan. But Bra knew that despite everything with Uubu some part of Pan still longed from Trunks and those bringing up there failed relationship was not a very good idea.

But Pan guess what Bra was going to say, 'O that's because I haven't been this happy since Trunks proposed to me. Look.' She eagerly held up her left hand so that Bra may admire a very beautiful ring that sat on her ring finger.

'Wow, that's really nice.' Said Bra purposely acting dumb. 'Where did you buy that from?' she wondered.

Pan slapped Bra on the shoulder, 'O stop it. You know very well that it's an engagement ring from Uubu.' Her eyes lit up, 'Can you believe it? He finally proposed to me.'

'About bloody time.' grumbled Bra, 'First he waits for ages to actually get together with you and than he makes seem as if he is going to wait till the next millennium to actually propose to you. Well, I am happy for you. Uubu is a very nice guy and a strong fighter.' Bra concluded as she began to jiggle Kakarott in her arms to keep him from crying out.

'Now I know I am on the right path.' Said Pan as she began to make faces at her cousin. 'You never told me you were happy for me while I was engaged to Trunks. You just said that it was nice.'

'That's because I know my brother well enough to know when he is and isn't content.' Said Bra as a smile pressed on her lips from seeing Kakarott giggle so much.

'But he is content with Goma.' Said Pan with no trace of anything negative in her voice.

'Yes he is.' Said Bra, well pleased to find that Pan bore Goma no ill will. A clear indication she was pretty much over Trunks, 'Well, at least he will be after he gets are back. If he gets her back.' Muttered Bra under her breath. Pan looked at Bra quizzically but Bra abruptly changed the subject and Pan did not bring it back up again.

* * *

She should eat for the both the sake of herself and the child that was inside her. But she had not appetite. Given that she was a Saiyain and that she had not eaten for almost a day was disturbing indeed. But all Goma really wanted to do was crawl into a whole and die. Die yes, that did sound tempting.

Goma possessed one of those personalities in which darkness and despair had no place. So when it was forced into it the result was depression of the worst kind. Normally the depression would not have lasted but the very thought of Trunks so far away from her, so beyond her reach killed whatever light her cheerful spirit tried to shed upon the darkness. She had been inside Daemon's dungeon. She had seen the pits there heaped with bodies of creatures of all ages and many different races, rotting away as starving dogs eyed them hungry from their cages lining the pits. Nobody had to tell her that when Daemon pleased it he would come and release the dogs and watch them feast on the vile rotting corpses. The thought conjured up images that had made her sick. She had run out of the dungeon and went in search of food.

All through the night she had fed the dogs so that each and everyone of them was full and content, than had taken them to a place that was safe and beautiful away from the dark dungeon, away from Daemon's grasp… at least for a little while. She had than returned to burn the bodies that filled the pits. The entire event that left her sick at heart. But she had recovered. Recovered thanks to her bright spirit and thanks to Trunks. Yes, Trunks for she still remembered the last time the images of Daemon's dungeon ceases to haunt her even for a moment. It was the night before she met Trunks. Something about him made her forget totally about everything dark that she had ever witnessed in her life.

But now the memories of all the evil she had seen returned to her. Evils that was too much to bare even for a Saiyain and the her soul had to light left in it to drive away the darkness and Trunks was not there to be her light either. But… but her child… their child was. She dropped her hand to her tummy and smiled. She could feel it. It was already so strong. Perhaps it will be just as strong as its father, maybe even strong… the thought reminded her of Daemon had planned for her child. The smile vanished the darkness encased her fully. Slowly she pressed her hand to over her heart and began to charge up a Ki blast.

* * *

She raised her eyes briefly to the full-length mirror placed across from her. In the mirror was reflected the image of a broken and defeated girl. Beaten to the point that she did not want to fight anymore. Now the cheerfulness of Goma's spirit might be overcome by intense darkness that forces its way into her being but her temper was an entirely different matter. When she saw her image rage, violent utter rage began to build inside of her, 'I look pathetic.' She said, pausing briefly after every word, 'This' she screamed, 'is what I get for letting Daemon get to me.' She got up and began to pace around the room in an agitated manner, 'O a great one, Goma.' she scolded herself, 'Just let Daemon win. First you let your guard down so he takes advantage of you and than… than you let it effect you so much that you are ready to just kill yourself.' She stomped her foot on the ground in annoyance, so hard that the walls vibrated, ' I can't believe I was being so weak.' She screamed, 'Daemon is going to pay for this.' She resolved, 'I'll… I'll make him watch intergalactic soup opera twenty-four hours a day and then lock him into a room filled with lawyers and insurance salesmen. Than I'll pour honey all over him and dump **him** in a pit filled with flesh eating ants. Than I'll shave of all his hair and… pour tar on his head and than I'll lock him in a room with… with Nappa and make Nappa thing Daemon is a female! And… and… I am hungry.' She looked at the food laid out on the table and sat down to devour it in record time, any thought of what Daemon did to her was pushed out of her mind. The pathetic creature that she had been a moment before that triggered the dangerous Saiyain Pride. She would not be weak, she would not bring disgrace on the Saiyain race by being driven to commit suicide by one of their worst enemies. Her cheerful spirit might fail to drive away the gloom that pressed upon her heart but her temper and pride never did.

* * *

After Bra had put the sleeping Kakarott in a sound tight room and activated a dozen or so nanny robots she turned on the listener system inside the room and put of the hearing device so that she may hear every little peep that Kakarott made without Kakarott being able to hear the loudest bang. She made her way to the viewing room where Pan was surfing the net using a huge computer screen. Many would have considered the screen a little too large but the 3D images of the wedding dresses, flowers and assorted jewellery looked really, really nice. 'Find something you like yet?' asked Bra as she sat down beside Pan.

'O plenty.' She said, 'As for what I can actually afford…' Bra looked at her with arched brows, 'Don't look at me like that.' Yelled Pan, 'I might be well off but I am nowhere near as rich as you and only you can afford half the stuff I want. No, I am afraid like everybody else I have to find the balance between what I want and what I can actually afford.'

'You know I could help…' Bra began softly.

'No.' Pan cut her off. 'I didn't get you to help with my wedding shopping when I was marring Trunks I am certainly not going to get you to help now that I am marring Uubu.' She declared.

'When you were getting ready to marry Trunks you were willing to just do it in your mother's old dress.' Bra pointed out, 'So why do you need a new dress now?' Pan kind of looked away and mumbled something, 'I didn't get that.' Bra said.

'I said I burnt it in a fit of rage.' Yelled Pan, 'You kind of tend to do that when your when your fiancée dumps you on your wedding day and you lose your child and realising to your horror that the only reason he was marrying you in the first place was because of the child.' Said Pan with anger dripping from her words.

Bra shook her head. So Pan wasn't completely over Trunks. 'I am sorry Pan, I shouldn't have asked. Come on, I am sure we will be able to find something that you both like and can afford.' The subject was dropped and Pan and Bra began to browse through the selection as Bra internally resolved to get Trunks to finally tie up loose ends with Pan. It was about time they both put each other behind them for good.

* * *

Trunks regarded his two friends with a mixture of amusement and irritation, 'In a nutshell,' Trunks offered, 'what you are saying is that you have no idea of what is going on but you would prefer it if I stayed in my room, hiding under the covers.'

'Trunks I wished you would take this seriously.' Marron complained.

'Besides what ever she is planning its something you can't find from.' Goten said thoughtfully.

'Okay than,' replied Trunks a little too casually, 'since I can't hide from this than I will remain alert and watch my back. Now if you don't mind I have a planet to run. Something that is incredible difficult to do in an empty stomach.' So saying Trunks headed towards the breakfast hall. He had a heap of work and he had no time to worry about vague threats. But he did make a mental note to step up the effort to find Shiva. He stopped at the door and threw over his shoulder, 'Coming?' sighing Marron followed.

Goten fixed his eyes on Trunks' retreating back as he tried to force himself to 'see' what lay in-store for his friend. A jumble of images forced themselves into his mind. Nothing was clear enough for him to pick up. All he could feel was pain and a word kept floating in his mind, torment. Of course given the amount of pain he was sensing it was pretty clear that Trunks was in for much torment but… Goten shook his head. He was hungry, maybe something will come to him after his tummy was gratified. Goten too began to follow Trunks out of the room.

* * *

Daemon walked into Goma's room expecting to find her still cowering and hiding like a timid creature. What he found was Goma standing fully in the light coolly and confidently staring into his face. 'I would like to thank you Daemon.' She said coolly.

'Thank me?' wondered Daemon.

'Yes, thank you.' Said Goma, 'You have done what Trunks could not.' Daemon raised his eyebrows in wonder. 'You see no matter what Trunks did a part me would always care for you.' She said, Daemon blinked, 'Despite everything it would care for you because of what once existed between us.' She gently shook her head as she said, 'But not anymore. You have been able to remove every last trace of care for you from my heart.' She pronounced each word with a pause, 'And I thank you for it, because now when Trunks tears you to bits I won't have to shed a single tear for you. Thank you.' She completed with such sincerity that it made Daemon start.

'I… you…' he stammered, 'Are you so sure that Trunks will tear me apart?' he demanded once he recovered himself, 'Are you sure he will not be lying at my feet in little pieces?'

Goma smiled, 'Doubt is not something I have in a great volume. You know that.'

Daemon gulped. It was true. Like all things living she had her share of doubts but she had it in far less quantity than other mortal beings. So when she really wanted to, she could drive away doubt with great ease. Daemon smiled, 'I guess we will have to wait and see.'

'I guess.' So saying Goma turned her back pointedly to Daemon. Daemon exited the room softly. Outside Daemon dropped the vile he had brought for her in the nearest bin. It was quite clear that she no longer needed the help of any external agents to drive away depression. Although some may argue that **he** himself now needed the service of the vile of anti-depressant.

* * *

It took Shiva about a day to gather all the ingredients she needed to cast the spell. It took her another day's worth of rest to master up enough strength. But soon everything was ready. She used the ingredients to formulate a potion to heighten her concentration. Than see closed her eyes and went into a deep, deep meditative trance…

* * *

It happened so suddenly that no one was sure what had happened. While talking to his ministers Trunks suddenly stood up and braced himself against the table. But than he collapsed on the floor and went into a violent spasm. Horrified everyone gathered around him to help but found that they did not know how to help. Than he went still… he was not dead, just in a coma so deep he might as well be dead.

* * *

It was a large room with metals walls and metal floor and ceiling. There were two doors opposite to each other. Other than that it was just one big empty room. Trunks looked at one door and than the other, wondering were he was, wondering what he was doing here. His feet began to lead him towards one of the doors. He didn't have the faintest clue what was behind the doors but he was sure as hell going to find out. As soon as he stood in front of it the door slid open, revealing a battered and bruised figure hanging from chains. 'Goma!' exclaimed Trunks.

'Trunks.' She uttered in a bare whispered, 'You came.' She said as Trunks quickly cut the chain away with his Ki. 'I called you but I was not sure you would find me. This plane is so big and so same.' She said as Trunks pulled her into his laps.

'Hush,' he whispered as he put a gentle finger on her lips to quieten her, 'It's okay, we will be okay.'

'No we won't.' cried Goma as she nuzzled into Trunks chest, 'This is the plain of torment. There is no escape from here. At least none that I know of. We are stuck here for eternity.'

'Is my company that unbearable?' asked Trunks with faint smile.

The unhappy look on Goma's face increased, 'If we could be together than this would not be the plain of torment. No something is going to happen. Something terrible, something…' she shuddered in pain.

'Whatever happens happens.' Said Trunks. 'Right now you need to rest.' He said as he laid both of them on the cold floor. But wrapped in each other's arms they felt nothing but warmth.

* * *

Goma jumped up in bed and shuddered with unfathomable terror. 'Torment.' She exclaimed, 'That bitch cast torment.' She got out of bed and began to pace like a person who was barely sane as she tried to remember the how the spell torment progressed. She couldn't remember but the feeling of dread increased tenfold. She had to do something she had too tell them what was happening. It took her a moment to remember who the them were. She was losing her grip of consciousness. She staggered and fell on the floor unconscious.

* * *

'Well?' Demanded Goten.

'Well, nothing.' Answered Marron, 'There is nothing wrong with him physically or mentally for that matter, except that fact that it shows him to be in a Coma.' Said Marron, 'Cumba says that Saiyains tend not to suffer long term side effects from coma's as one of there natural healing properties is that they go into a deep coma and don't emerge from it till they were completely healed. But…' she looked away, 'I can see… the colours of a spell on him.'

'What!' exclaimed Goten, 'What spell?'

'Good question.' Said Marron as she turned her eyes back to Goten, 'I don't know. I was hoping you did.'

Goten sat down and began to concentrate, 'Urge… all I get is this word "torment" what the hell is that suppose to mean?' he demanded. Silence. Goten raised his eyes to look into Marron's face. She stood there pale and trembling. Panic and fear written on her face, 'Marron what's "torment"?' asked Goten softly.

'The most terrible curse of all time.' She said with quiet voice that sent shivers up Goten's spine.

* * *

'You are awake.' Noted Trunks as Goma got up from the floor. 'And fully healed too.' Exclaimed Trunks in amazement.

'My power kicked in while I was sleeping.' Said Goma softly.

'So are you fully healed.' Asked Trunks as he studied a spot on the opposite wall. Goma nodded. A slow mischievous us grin crept up Trunks face.

From the corner of the her eyes Goma saw it clearly, 'Ah Trunks, what are you thinking?'

Trunks sat down next to her, 'I am thinking that you and I have been apart too long.' So saying he captured her lips in a slow ardent kiss. Finally the need to breath forced them apart. Trunks' evil grin increased as he slowly pushed her down on the floor.

'If you tease me too much.' Warned Goma in breathlessly, 'I swear you will spend the rest of eternity on the couch.

Trunks chuckled, 'Very, well little one. For once we will play this game as you desire.'

'No little Prince.' Whispered a feminine voice that no one heard, 'you will play this game as I desire.' With that Shiva dropped out of trance. The spell was in place and although Trunks did not know it, the torment had already begun. There is nothing quite like falling from heaven to the very depths of hell.

* * *

'What do you know about this spell torment?' demanded Goten.

'Precious little I am afraid.' answered Marron. 'Except that the only time it was used the person it was used on found no release for it even after death. That's were the real horror of the spell lies, once the person dies it can't be lifted and your very soul suffers literally for all eternity.'

'How do you lift it?' asked Goten thoughtfully.

'You guess is as good as mine.' Answered Marron despondently.

For the first time in a long time a shadow of helplessness crossed Goten's face. 'Do you know who would know?' asked Goten in a desperate tone lacing his voice.

'Yes, but you are no going to like the answer.' Marron replied, 'Goma.'

'Just great.' Mumbled Goten, 'The one person we can't reach.'

Just as he said that Cumba burst in, 'We have a situations.' He said hurriedly, 'We just had an unknown entry in our atmosphere.' Just then his scouter became active, 'Goma's on the communications channel.' He said in great surprise.

Marron's eyes widened, 'Give me that.' Without waiting for him to comply Marron snatched the scouter from Cumba's face.

'Where has the ship landed.' Demanded Goten, totally ignoring Marron. Cumba gave him the co-ordinates, 'Pull everyone out of the near by area,' Goten ordered, 'and keep them away till I tell you otherwise. Understood.' Cumba nodded and went of to dispose of the orders. It was quite clearly who was in-charge while Trunks was out of commission.

* * *

Goma pulled herself off the floor quickly calculating in her mind how long she had before she was sucked back into the curse. Half an hour max. It was the time her curse self would be allowed to sleep. She blushed as what she and Trunks did came back to her. Shaking her head vigorously to try and focus herself she stepped into the passage. As soon as she did one Freeza clone slave was by her side, ready to escort her anywhere she wanted to go. She looked at the it from the corner of her eyes frowning. How was she going get a message to Marron with that thing trailing her? It was than that she noticed the scouter attached to it's head. Interesting, 'What are your orders Freeza, regarding me?' demanded Goma.

'I am to escort you were ever you go. I am to prevent you from leaving the palace and from going to the communications chamber. I am also to prevent you from going to the magic rooms and the throne room unless otherwise commanded by my master.' Finished the semi-robotic entity.

'But,' began Goma slowly, 'if I asked you to give me the thing you are wearing over your left eye would you give it to me.'

'I am programmed to obey that command from you.' Stated the Freeza.

'Good, give the thing you are wearing on your left eye and ear.' She ordered. Obediently Freeza handed over, 'Good, now wait here.' So saying she went inside and put in a call to Marron, inwardly laughing at the lack of foresight of programmers.

* * *

'Goma, don't tell me you know what's happening with Trunks.' Marron said urgently.

'Yes I do know. I know because I am keep slipping into the curse myself.' Replied Goma, 'But where as the curse can't hurt me it can hurt Trunks.'

'What do you mean? How does the curse work? I know nothing about it.' Admitted Marron, 'What I do know is that you are suppose to be the only person who is suppose to know how to cast it.'

'Not preciously true.' Replied Goma, 'Shiva and I are the only persons capable of casting it. But listen I don't have much time. The curse works by placing the soul of the person on whom the curse has been placed in a planer prison called the plane of torment. It's basically a giant compound out in the abyss made out of metal.' She paused for breath, 'While there the person is tormented to a state of depression, release from which can be obtained by quitting the plane of torment. But the catch is as soon as someone leaves the plane of torment they die, instantly, and the true torment begins and the curse becomes set for eternity.'

'What exactly happens?' asked Marron.

'The soul becomes a disembodied spirit cursed to wander the cold depths of the universe for all eternity. Whenever the spirit nears a planet filled with life the spirit can feel all the pain, all the horror present on the planet. But that is all. Hope, love and all emotions that are good in the universe can't be felt by the tormented soul. It can only fill pain. Pain from the negative emotions of living beings it nears and pain from the fragmented memories of its life. Pain from whence there is no escape.' Completed Goma.

Thoughtfully Marron began, 'Turlis was cursed to be a disembodies spirit but he was brought back, can that…'

'No.' Goma cut her off hastily, 'The curse on Turlis only killed him and cast his spirit into the universe to wander. This is totally different and far, far worse.'

'How can we lift it?' demanded Marron urgently.

'Shiva, you have to kill…' the communication was cut-off.

* * *

Daemon snatched the scouter from her and turned it into dust with only a slight pressure, 'Calling someone important.' He wandered calmly. Goma glared at him and turned her back to him contemptuously. Daemon chuckled, 'Looks like I have to get the Freeza clones reprogrammed.' He looked at her rigid back and smiled, 'I told you a long time ago that Shiva never failed in her duties. Now do you believe me?' he demanded. Goma was silent, 'Very well, have it your way.' He left the room. A minute later Goma was on the floor sucked back in to the curse, back in the arms of Trunks.

* * *

Marron put the scouter down thoughtfully, 'What did she say?' demanded Goten.

'We have to kill Shiva and soon.' Said Marron, 'That is the only way to end the curse.'

'Fine.' Said Goten and got ready to leave when Marron stopped him.

'It's not that simple.' She insisted, 'Shiva is very powerful. I am not sure if you can take her.'

'Well what do you propose we do?' demanded Goten, 'I am the strongest warrior we have available. If I don't try we are doomed anyway. So I might as well try.'

'I agree.' Said Marron, 'But what I am saying is that you don't have to look for her. I can cast a spell that will put you in a place like the hyperbolic time chamber in Kami's look out. You can train there while I look for Shiva. If I find her I will get you out of there and straight into battle with Shiva. If I don't… well I'll take you out of their within a days time… which would be about two years for you and than you can look for her yourself.' She finished.

'Good idea.' Said Goten, 'Let's do it.' Marron nodded and began to cast the spell. In the all the rush they pushed the thought of the new comer to the far reaches of their minds.

* * *

'We should start looking for away out of here.' said Trunks as he tried desperately not to jump Goma as she pulled on her cloths.

'O and whose fault is it that we are still in this room?' demanded Goma irritably.

Trunks face over spread with a rakish grin, 'A but you loved every minute of it.' Goma turned her back to him to hide the brush spreading over her cheeks. Trunks smiled and walked up behind her. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck, 'I love you.' He whispered as he stooped down to kiss her. But she was not there to kiss.

Trunks looked up to find a hideous demon clutch a struggling Goma by the neck, 'How touching?' he drawled, 'But I am afraid I could not wait. I am the jailer of this prison. From here there is but one escape. A path that begins from that door,' He pointed to the yet unopened door with his free hand, 'leads to the outside and to freedom. But,' added the demon, 'the path will only be revealed with a sacrifice. Together you will parish, apart you will escape but only you can sacrifice the other and buy your freedom. Only one of you may leave.'

'I am not leaving without Trunks.' answered Goma readily as she still struggled in the demon's grasp, 'I rather die first.' She said.

'You have made you choice.' Said demon, 'What of you?' he demanded of Trunks.

Trunks opened his mouth to say that he would find away out of here on his own and he would leave this place with his mate or die here with her. He would not murder his mate just to buy passage to a life that would be empty and meaningless without her. But instead what came out was, 'Kill her, she means little to me.' Trunks' inside went cold as the words that came out of his mind registered in his brain.

Goma gave him a startled look of despair and pain as the demon uttered, 'You have made your choice.' And crushed her neck in his powerful grip.

But no before she mouthed 'I love you.'

The demon dropped her limp body in front of a shell shocked Trunks and said softly, 'The door is now open. Go through it and find the path and it will lead to your freedom. Her soul will remain here and you will remain young and incapable of taking your own life while here.' said the demon as it sensed Trunks' thoughts as Trunks sank to his knees and gently pulled her into his arms. 'I leave you to live with the consciousness of your decision.' The demon vanished.

Leaving Trunks to the realisation that he just had sacrificed the love of his life. At that moment Trunks felt something tear inside of him he screamed out in pain. He screamed out in despair, screamed so loud that the structure around him trembled as his heart tore into two.

* * *

Goma dropped out of the curse feeling as if a ton of weight had been dropped on her while her Ki shield was down. She felt sick and weak. Her neck hurt bad. But it would soon pass. But what would not soon pass is the guilt Trunks was feeling. She of course saw though the trick that was played. She knew what Trunks really wanted to say. But it did not matter what she knew what mattered was what Trunks knew and Trunks knew precious little. It occurred to her for the first time that Trunks had not questioned what they were doing in the plane of torment or how he and most importantly she got there. She knew this could mean too things. One Trunks was so caught up with the fact that she was near him that the thoughts simply did not cross his mind. Alternatively, Shiva could have generated such a "story-line" for the curse that it included memories planted in Trunks' mind that explained to him how he got there. She didn't know. She felt tired and sick. Getting to her feet she slowly crawled to her bed. She pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes. Willing herself to try and forget that look of horror on Trunks face as what was happening pushed itself into his mind. Goma closed her eyes scolding herself not to be weak. Burying the emotions clouding her mind in away only Saiyains could Goma drifted into a slumber as peaceful as the circumstances would allow.

* * *

Marron had no sooner put Goten into the spell when her attention was called to Trunks when the young king let out a horrible cry of heartbroken despair. His pulse rate went erratic and his brainwaves went off the chart. For a horrible moment she thought that they were going to lose him. But soon everything returned to the way there were before, which did more to disturb Marron than anything else. It was blatantly clear that Trunks had reached some crucial point in the curse. Which could only be a bad thing. She had to find Shiva and soon. Accordingly Marron started digging through her mind to find some spell or some other way to find Shiva quickly.

* * *

He had been into the hyperbolic time chamber in Kami's lookout before. It had been trying but at least there was a platform of some kind. But this was ridiculous. There was literally nothing here, just null space. Goten looked around the oppressive whiteness all around him. How was he going to train here? There wasn't even a place to stand.

'This place will be everything and anything you will it to be.' Came his father's voice.

'Father!' cried out Goten.

'I am here Goten.' Said Goku as he materialised in front of him, 'I am here to help you train.'

'You are?' asked Goten amazed.

'Yes.' Said Goku nodding. 'Now think of that mountain region where I sometime took you to train.' Goten accordingly did. Suddenly the white nothingness was replaced with that mountain region. 'See.' So saying he landed followed by Goten, 'Now,' getting into a fighting stance, 'let's get started we have very little time.'

Goten nodded, 'I know but I have to ask you something.'

'Go ahead.' Goku encouraged.

'Are you and mom happy where you are?' asked Goten in a tone far too serious for him.

Goku smiled his trademark smile, 'Of course we are.' Goten smiled and got into a fighting stand as well. Now with his father training him he had a real chance of beating Shiva.

* * *

With the curse on Trunks progressing well, Shiva had nothing to do but take a long well deserved nap. The casting of the curse had left her more drained than she would have expected it and she was in a very venerable state. Pity the other's didn't know this. Using her remaining energy to cast a protective spell on her Shiva slipped into a deep slumber, in her exhaustion totally missing Drasis Ki. To her defence Drasis was keeping his Ki so low that it was just above the background Ki of the planet. But normally Shiva would have been able pick it up anyway especially when he was standing just meters away. After all, she was highly tuned to the Ki's of Drasis and especially Daemon. But as things were. She did not feel him. Assured of this fact Drasis knew, he was now free to presume his own plans regarding Trunks.

Drasis of course did not know about the "Torment" curse. All he knew was that for some reason the mightily Shiva was very, very exhausted. It would not have mattered to him even if he did know. In his current state of mind he could have gutted the dead body of Trunks just to make sure he was indeed dead.

* * *

It was almost as if she was sleeping. Her face and body so relaxed and so in peace. In a way she was asleep only this was a slumber from whence she would never awaken. Trunks gently touched her neck. He withdrew his hand at once as soon as he felt the boneless flesh under his finger tips. The demon had left nothing of her bones, nothing at all and it was all his fault. Flesh tears broke out of Trunks as he pulled the body back into his arms. It was so cold, so heavy, so rigid, so difficult to move against him. It was as if Goma no longer wanted to be held by him. The thought disturbed him.

'But I don't.' said a soft voice so familiar yet so unexpected that it made Trunks jump.

Hovering in front of him the translucent form of Goma. 'Goma!' Trunks cried and reached for her. His hand went straight through the apparition as it disintegrated and reintegrated meters away with her back towards Trunks. Loathing it seemed Trunks very sight and finding Trunks touch… destructive. 'Goma… I…' Trunks stammered

'You kill me.' She said softly, 'I loved you and you killed me.' She said swallowing a sob.

'Goma…' Trunks tried to speck but nothing came out.

'Did I mean nothing to you?' she asked as she slowly turned to face him. There was such heart broken sadness in her eyes that Trunks felt his heart sink somewhere below the sole of his boots. 'I didn't.' she the worlds as if she just realised her whole world was dead. Trunks opened his mouth to protest. To tell her that there was nothing in this universe for which he cared about more than her. He wanted to tell her that she was his world, his universe. But alas nothing came out and Trunks was felt to see Goma's face scrunch up in pain as she softly whispered, 'I thought I was different.' She whispered, 'different from all the other girls whose hearts you quashed under you boot. But I guess I was wrong.'

'No.' Screamed out Trunks mind, 'You are different. I didn't love any of the other from the very core of my heart, my soul, my very being. You I do, you I will as long as I draw breath, you I will even after I cease to draw breath.' But the words never left his mouth.

Goma's face became a mask of agony as she softly whispered, 'When you father was still a cold hearted killer he was considered the most villainous, the most evil Saiyain ever. But you' she paused, 'you are worse than Vegeta at his worst, you are worse than Freeza at his worst for they never toyed with love.' she sobbed out and added in a voice choking and cracking. 'In a way you are worse than Daemon for not even he plays with peoples hearts as much as you.' With a final heart break sob the spectra disappeared as Trunks collapse to floor. Almost by instinct his hands reached for Goma's stone cold body but as soon as he touched it the body burst into flames. Trunks began to sob uncontrollably, it seemed his very touch was destructive to Goma.

* * *

Drasis watched with interest when suddenly the obviously comatose body of the Saiyain King contoured out of agony. He did not know what was going on it was almost tempting to let him live and suffer. For Trunks was clearly suffering. It had been remarkably easy to get into the palace. The Saiyain palace was built only slightly differently than the Tilku palace where he had spent almost all his life. It was easy to discover and use the maze of secret passages that existed within the palace. He did run into couple of patrols of guards but he took care of them so fast that they did not even realised they were under attack before they hit the floor devout of consciousness. Of course had he been Shiva they would have been devout of life and not just sense. Now he was finally in face to face with his brother's great rival. He was sort of disappointed at not being able to fight him but this would just ensure his victory. For, tempted as he was to let Trunks suffer, he knew that as long as he lived there was a chance he would rise up again to challenge his brother. That he could not allow. Stepping back Drasis began to power-up. Faint noises were heard as guards picked up the power surge on their scouter. Knowing that he would be interrupted soon Drasis pulled back and got ready to plunge a Ki sphere straight into Trunks chest…

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	28. Part 6 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Drasis lunged forward to plunge the Ki sphere deep into Trunks chest when he froze. His muscles refuse to obey his commands as he was slowly pulled back into a straight stance. The Ki sphere left his hand and flew out the nearest window. Exploding harmlessly far away from the palace. Regaining momentary control of his limbs Drasis whirled around to come face to face with a very stunned Marron, 'Drasis!' she screamed, 'What are you doing here?'

'I think my purpose here is clear enough.' replied Drasis in a measured tone of voice. 'What is perhaps a more important question is who are you and how do you know who I am?' he demanded.

Marron bowed slightly, 'I am Marron. I used to...'

Drasis felt his head jerk back, 'Your Kiwi's best friend.' Recognising the name instantly, 'But you are not a witch. How did you...'

'I am a witch now.' Marron informed him, 'When Kiwi died she left me all her powers.' Drasis' eyes widened in surprise, 'And her memories.' She added in a soft tone, 'From her what she told me about you alone I know that this is unlike you. From her memories I know this is definitely unlike you. Why do you seek to kill Trunks?' asked Marron, 'He has done nothing to you.' She pointed out.

'It is not so much what he has done as what his insufferable mate Goma has done.' Answered Drasis.

'And what has she done?' Asked Marron.

'Drove my brother mad.' Answered Drasis.

'You brother's madness had set in long before he even met Goma.' Replied Marron, 'Goma mearly brought it to light.'

'No.' screamed Drasis, 'You lie witch.' Even as he said it a seed of doubt formed in his heart.

Marron picked up on the doubt in his heart, 'Ah but you are not sure that I do lie.' She softly pointed out. 'Than convince yourself. You have the power to read peoples minds, read mine and see if I do lie. But a word of caution there are things in Kiwi's memory that will forever set you against your bother.'

'Nothing can set me against my brother.' Said Drasis confidently, 'I forgave him Kiwi's murder you think I will not forgive him anything else.' He spat out.

Marron smiled a knowing smile, 'You have not forgiven him Kiwi's murder. You never will. Just as I never will. You are already set against your brother. What prevents you from acting against your brother is your belief that deep down inside he is a sane individual.' She paused, 'He isn't'. Trust me on that one.'

'I don't trust you.' Drasis spat out.

Marron slowly walked up to him and held his hands. Slowly she placed them on either side of her face and softly whispered, 'Well, than you will not have any hesitation in looking into my mind. Just to prove me wrong.'

'I don't.' said Drasis as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

* * *

The images where horrific at best... at worst... at worst they were a nightmare like no other. People of all races and creeds being tortured using the most unspeakable methods. Physical torture, mental torture. All so Daemon could here them scream. All so Daemon could here them beg for mercy. Mercy he never showed. Mercy he would never show. The people withered and died. The people fought but died. In the anguish of pain they did things, said things they did not mean. They never would do or say in their right mind. But they were no in there right mind. Daemon had driven sanity away from them as he himself slowly sank deeper into a personality were whims and not rational thought guided his actions. His actions that were becoming increasingly evil, increasingly dangerous for those around him.

Goma came later, much later. To be fair to Daemon his feelings for Goma were not the work of a whim. He really did love her. But his love was not enough to make him want to change his ways in an effort to try and keep her. He couldn't keep her of course. She was Trunks soul mate. Eventually she would have found her way to him. Hopefully before bonding related insanity set in. But a better man in that situation would have wanted her to be happy and let her go. But Daemon's pride would never allow him to let go of her. On top of that he knew what Trunks really was. He knew Trunks destiny when Trunks himself didn't know he had a destiny. Daemon knew that Trunks and him were destined to cross paths. Goma was mearly the catalyst who was bring this about years before it would have happened. That is all.

Of course at some level Drasis had known all this. Known what his brother truly was. Known that his brother's behaviour was the fault of no one. But that was not all that Drasis saw in Marron's mind. He did not only see the memories left by Kiwi. He saw Marron's memory. He saw what made Marron, Marron. He saw things that she hid from the world. Saw the pain that she endured because of Trunks. Saw the pain that she endured during her too long, too short marriage to a complete asshole. He saw the times when she was happy as well as the times when she was sad. He saw everything that came together to make Marron who and what she was. For the first time her Marron's life. Someone saw her for what she really was.

Drasis came back into himself with a jerk. 'Now do you believe me?' asked Marron, 'Trunks isn't your enemy. Your brother is not who you wish him to be.'

'You are right.' Said Drasis slowly, 'I do believe you. My brother is not who I want him to be and Trunks is not my enemy but...' he looked in her deep blue eyes and said softly, 'neither is he your soul mate.'

Marron's eyes widen. 'What else did he see in there?' Was the first thing that crosses her mind, 'I know...' she began to say but found her mouth covered by Drasis'. The kiss seemed to last an eternity. When they finally parted they felt as if an eternity had passed, the room was so different, so crowded.

'Are we interrupting anything?' asked a slightly confused Zorn.

'No... I mean... everything is under control.' Marron stammered out. 'But this demonstrates the lack of security. I mean what would have happened if instead of Drasis it was Shiva who had managed to sneak in.'

Drasis chuckled, 'You don't have to worry about that. Shiva has a tendency not to sneak when she come for the final kill. Besides she is too drained right now to be a treat to anyone.'

Marron turned to Drasis with a start, 'You know where Shiva is?'

Drasis nodded, 'But it is pointless for me to tell you where she is. I am not equal to her in experience and against her experience makes a difference, even in her drained state. You are no match for her either and she will be at her full strength soon enough.'

'How soon?' demanded Marron.

'Couple of hours tops.' Answered Drasis.

Marron collapsed into the nearest chair in contemplation. 'I was hoping not to do this.' She said, 'You see I have put Goten, he is friend...'

'I know who he is. I say him in your mind.' Drasis informed her.

'Well I can make it so that Goten get feel like his been in that place for two years but in reality only two hours go by here.' said Marron, 'Shiva will still be at full strength but hopefully Goten will be strong enough to make short work of her. But...'

'But what girl?' came Potaniya's voice somewhere among the mass of Saiyains, 'Do it.'

'But,' repeated Marron tersely, 'the spell would put even more stress on him than it is now. He could go insane.'

'That is a chance you will have to take.' Said Drasis. After a moments thought Marron agreed. Closing her eyes she changed the spell as she prayed that Goten would not be a total lunatic when he was finally taken out of the spell. 

* * *

'Okay, situation check.' Said Goma as she paced up and down the room, 'I am pregnant with Trunks child... good thing... sort of.' She gulped, 'Trunks is under the spell torment... bad thing... very bad thing. Daemon raped me... unimportant thing... well not really but hey.' She took a deep breath, 'I have done all I can...' she flopped down on the couch, 'and all I can do is not nearly enough.' She took another deep cleansing breath. Silence. She let the breath out and burst into tears. 'I hate being pregnant.' She cried, 'I am so emotional, I get weird cravings and soon, soon I'll be the size of a Bargovian giant-sky-coloured sea mammal.' She sobbed out, 'This is not fair. I want my Trunks.' She started whaling. Realising she was acting ridiculous she tried to control herself. Reminding herself that she was a Saiyain and Saiyains did not cry like little babies. The move was a bad one. 'I am a disgrace to the Saiyain race.' Was the next thing out of her followed closely by more tears. As she continued to sped tears the door of her room was opened by a couple of servants who were pushing in a huge trolley of food. On top of the trolley was a large plate of...'Ow cookies.' Said Goma as her tears subsided in record time. Grabbing the plate of chocolate biscuits off the trolley she sat down on the ground and began to devour them hungrily, as the servants stood by and watched in amazement. There is nothing quite like a Saiyain mood swing. 

* * *

'I feel weird.' Said Goten as he collapsed to the ground. 

'She's upping the compression.' Said Goku softly, 'But why? Something really bad most be happening out there.' 

'What do you mean upping the compression?' asked Goten. 

Goku looked at his youngest son and smiled softly, 'Marron is compressing more time in less time.' A confused look came of Goten's face and to his annoyance Goku's face mirrored that look as well, 'That didn't make sense.' Goku acknowledged, 'Well, what I am trying to say is that normally when you spend two years in here about two days pass outside but now only a couple of hours will pass outside. It's very dangerous to do that. It must be something big happening for her to do that.' Said Goku as he put one of his hands behind his head, 'Well, it's a good thing I am here. I mean people tend to go nuts because of the feeling of being overwhelmed due to the heat and gravity.' 

Goten smiled, 'Yeah, I am glad you are here. Really glad.' Goku smiled at the son he always sort of neglected without ever really meaning to. But they understood each other and that was important. Soon the father and son returned to the training. Now more determine than ever. 

* * *

Why was this happening to him? What had he ever done to deserve this? What had Goma said before she disappeared? Not even Daemon played with hearts as much as he did. Is that why he was suffering? Trunks sat there and thought of all the girls whose hearts he had broken, some intentionally, some unintentionally. He had been cruel to many, downright malicious at times. In his entire life he had only had two relationships before Goma that any part of him wanted to last. That was with Marron and Pan. But he had hurt them both. Pan physically even. Trunks smiled a self-mocking smile. Actually he hurt Marron physically as well. He was never gentle with Marron and Marron's body was not designed to take the power of a Saiyain lover. There were countless times when Marron woke up with broken ribs and bruised flesh from their nightly encounters. She didn't mind of course. Marron never really minded anything as long as she felt that Trunks loved her. But when he stopped loving her in that way she minded everything. 

He stopped loving Marron in the more than friends way a long time ago and it was a long time after Marron that he found someone he really loved and not just liked or lusted after. That was Pan. He loved Pan. He continued loving her for sometime. He certainly still lover her at some level in less than platonic way when he dumped her on their wedding day, just hours after she had lost their child. He certainly still loved her when he pulverised her into accepting his decision to leave her broken hearted and grieving at the loss of her child. An epiphany hits Trunks. He never really grieved the loss of his child. He simply didn't care that it was dead in any other way than from the knowledge that he was free. Free to leave Pan. He didn't feel sad even now. He didn't care. The realisation dawned on Trunks that even had he married either Marron or Pan who would have left them in a heartbeat for Goma. It really didn't matter who he was with or how long he had been with that person. He would leave anyone for Goma. He would do anything for her. Tear up the universe. Kill every living thing in it. Trunks shuddered, he would even rip Goten's heart out if that would keep her with him. The value he placed on his own life was nothing compared to the value he placed on her life. Yet, some how he had got her killed to save his own skin. True love has only ever entered his heart once and that was for Goma and he had killed her. 

Nothing excused his conduct in regards to any of the other girls. He had acted despicably with them and now he was paying the price. He was paying the price with his true love, his mate. But did he really cause that much pain to them? Somewhere from the deep recesses of his memory he remembered this girl. He could remember her name or anything else about her. Just what she said to him just before rushing out the door after Trunks had dumped her like a piece of garbage. 'If you could feel half or the pain you cause in others you would wish you were dead. I know I do.' Trunks had never given much thought to what she said. Not even when he heard she tried to kill herself. But now the memory returned. He had acted horrible. He had caused much pain and this was the price he was paying. This was the price Goma paid on his behalf. 

The realisation brought tears to his eyes and pain to his heart. If ever in his life he had felt despair it was than. He cried out in torment as his very soul began to ache in pain and wither and die inside of him. He staggered to his feet. He had to get out of this place. He couldn't die in here. He had to get out so that his body may join his soul and slowly waste away. The only thing that made this place marginally better than hell was that there was hope. Hope of a dark kind granted. But hope none that less. Hope that there was a way to escape the torment. He had to find the exit. He had to escape this torment. He had to leave his life behind and join her in the after-life. Maybe just maybe there he would be able to show her how much he loved her and maybe just maybe she would have him back. Trunks of course could not know that if exited the plain he would indeed die but his soul would be forever trapped in this plane of existence cursed to wonder, cursed to feel nothing but pain. Trunks of course could not know that true torment did not begin till he took the path out of the so-called torment.

* * *

She woke up feeling refreshed and re-vitalised and refreshed. Yawning Shiva stood up. That was a good rest. The young Saiyain King should be well on his way out of the plane of torment by now. Another hour and Trunks will torment Daemon no more. Shiva knew that once assured of Trunk's death Daemon was likely to rip the child out of Goma and force her into being his queen. There is just so much one can wait to try and win a girl. She smiled a cruel smile. She could wait to see Goma's face when she taunted her about Trunks' death. The smile vanished, but first things first she had a planet to terrorise. 'Ironic how the tables have turned.' She thought, 'Once the Saiyain were the ones who terrorised now the Saiyains are going to be the one being terrorised.' She laughed menacingly. The fun was about to begin. But for whom?

* * *

'It's time.' Said Marron as she got up from the chair where she had been sitting for the last two hours.

'Goten's time is up?' asked Drasis.

Marron nodded. Closing her eyes she began to concentrate as a white light began to glow in the centre of the room. Soon the light took the shape of a man. Slowly colours began to appear a moment more and Goten form materialised in front of them, his head fixed to the floor. 'Goten?' asked Marron.

'Yes.' He replied in chillingly cool voice. Slowly he raised his eyes to them. There was something cold and scary in them. Something terrifying. 'You look pretty.' He told Marron in a voice so unlike his own that it made her shiver.

'O my god!' Cried Marron, 'He has gone crazy!'

'Crazy?' wondered Goten, 'I am not crazy.' He said in the same horrific voice, 'But I am hungry.' He added in his usually goofy Son voice. Marron clenched her teeth in anger and slapped him hard across the face. 'What?' wondered Goten rubbing his cheek as if in pain although Marron's slap didn't even discolour it.

'You are a moron.' She declared angrily as she staked out of the room.

'Ah you have no sense of humour.' Complained Goten. As he followed her out. 'So when do we eat?' he asked again. 'And who's the pansy?' Goten asked pointing to Drasis. Marron turned around and swung at Goten, he yelped and barely dodging another of Marron's slaps.

Drasis shook his head whispering, 'We are doomed. We are all doomed.'

* * *

'Do you think Trunks is doing okay, Vegeta?' asked Bulma as she picked some wild flower and began to gather them into a bouquet.

'Of course he is.' Snapped Vegeta, 'He is my son. He can handle anything they throw at him.' He said confidently.

Bulma sighed, 'I know Trunks is strong and smart but lately I have been feeling as if he is in really, really big trouble and he desperately needs our help.'

'Bulma I am sure the brat is fine.' Said Vegeta as he gently wrapped his arms around his mate. 'As much as I hate to admit it. That brat of Kakarott's is not a big of an idiot as he pretends to be. If Trunks is in trouble and for some reason he can't get out of it himself, I am sure Goten will be able to get him out.'

Bulma smiled, 'You are right. I am worrying for nothing.'

* * *

'Goten will you pay attention!' screamed Marron as Goten stuffed his face paying absolute attention to his food.

'What? I am listening.' protested Goten with his mouthful.

'No you are not!' screamed Marron again.

Drasis just shock his head and continued, 'Shiva has three forms.' She told him, 'Fire, wind and earth. She lives in her fire form. It's the most powerful of her forms but in her wind form her defence is the greatest. It's almost impossible to hurt her. In her earth form she is the most vulnerable.' He informed Goten, 'Shiva's genetics is programmed to switch from one form to the other under duress. Shiva can't control that while under duress. All you have to do is damage her fire form enough so that she switches to her wind form and than find away to damage it enough so that she can't help but switch to her earth form. Once she switches to her earth form she is as good as dead.' Concluded Drasis.

'Okay no problems.' Said Goten, 'Sound pretty easy to me.'

'It isn't.' Drasis said simply, 'Shiva is no push over.' Suddenly something caught his attentions, 'And she has just decided to show herself.' He added as Goten and Marron both began to pick up on her power-level.

* * *

Shiva hovered undetected over the royal palace rubbing her hands together like a child in a candy shop, 'What to blow up first, what to blow up first?' she wondered, 'Well why don't I start with that pretty little statue near the pond.' She said to herself. She pointed her finger towards the statue and began to power-up. Soon a small ball of Ki left her hand and connected solidly with the statue. Within seconds it was nothing but dust. 'Now for something bigger.' Said Shiva as she hurled another slightly larger Ki sphere towards an adjoining guards quarters. It took a bit more time but it too was reduced to rubble.

Shiva heard the noises of soldiers stumbling out of the palaces and heard the sound of Ki energy as soldier's from all over the ground picked up her power-level. It was just as she expected. Saiyains were arrogant enough to have a very sloppy security system. She had managed to destroy some more building before the first Ki sphere hit her. It was a mild irritant. Failing even to discolour her skin. Just like she expected. She laughed menacingly as she slowly turned to face the soldier who threw the Ki sphere, 'Is that the best you have got Saiyain?' she asked in a sadistic voice.

'No.' replied Goten calmly, 'If you want to see my best you have to follow me.' So saying he powered up. Shiva did not move, 'Don't tell me the great Shiva is afraid.' He taunted.

Recovering from the surprise of Goten's unexpected appearance Shiva sneered, 'I am not afraid of anything. Lead on.' Goten nodded and began to lead the way to the island arena where he had fought his son in the other dimension.

* * *

He was getting near to the exit. He could feel it in his bones. He didn't know how. But he could sense the outside, he could sense his inevitable release from this place. Yes, he would soon be free from his torment. Free from his cursed life. Free to be with her… suddenly the demon's voice rang inside his mind, "Her soul will remain here", what did he mean by that? Did it mean that Goma's soul was doomed to wander these halls? Or did it mean that while he was here her soul was doomed to wander these halls? No, the latter was out of the question. This place was designed for torment. It was the former. An anguish filled cry erupted from Trunks as he fell to his knees bogged down by the realisation that even in death he could not be with her.

'What did you think?' came Goma's voice. Trunks' head shot up as he looked around to find there source of her voice. But he could not see her. He could to fix where the voice was coming from. It seemed the voice was all around him. 'I am doomed to stay in this retched place.' She screamed her voice echoing in his skull, 'You damned me Trunks you damned me. Get out of here, please.' she ordered him, 'I don't want to spend eternity looking at you and being tormented by the knowledge that I once loved…' sobbing, 'I still love someone as unworthy as you.' The voice subsided leaving Trunks cold and numb. All hope dead inside him, he got up mechanically. She didn't want him here, the least he could do was grant her this simple request…

* * *

Goten landed in the middle of the arena and immediately got into a battle stance, 'You waste no time.' noted Shiva, 'That's good, I do have things to do, kids to terrorise, people to send to the next life.'

'Well, than shut up and fight.' Said Goten simply. He could feel Trunks slipping away, he had to end this soon.

'Very well.' Said Shiva as she slipped into a fighting stance. For a time each waited for the other to make the first move.

Finally Goten uttered, 'Ladies first.'

Shiva grinned an amused grin, 'First mistake.' He rushed towards him her hand drawn back in a punch. Goten who had powered straight up to Super Saiyain Level III moved out of the way with remarkable ease. Shiva saw that coming and in the last minute changed her jab to a hook punch aimed at Goten's head. Goten moved his head out of the way but took the opportunity to twine his tail around Shiva's legs and using that flung her to the far side of the arena.

Shiva rotated in mid-air and charged back towards Goten Ki energy gathering in her arms. Goten remained standing as if he was going to just stand there and take the blast when suddenly Shiva felt a hammer punch land solidly between her shoulder blades. Unprepared Shiva hit the ground and was driven deep inside. She scrambled out to come face to face two Gotens. 'Like my split form technique?' asked Goten as he merged back into one.

'Enough.' Said Shiva in calm cold whisper, 'Now we play for real.'

Powering up, she charged towards Goten so fast that Goten did not see her coming. Suddenly the tables were turned severely and Goten found himself under the barrage of constant kicks and punches. Goten tried desperately to block but most of Shiva's attacks were still getting through. The light of gathering Ki hit his eyes and Goten suddenly found himself flying into the ocean. The next instance he was submerged in the water in a semi-conscious daze. To be fair to Goten, he was strong enough to take what Shiva had just dished out. The semi-conscious daze was not due to any injury he had received. Rather it was the result of a vision Goten could not help having. 'What timing.' Was all that went through his mind before he was caught in the throes of the vision.

* * *

Daemon…no his father. Little girl… a very young Shiva. Another man… a doctor… a scientist… no a trainer. What was he saying? 'The girl is powerful my king but she is not invincible.' He told the king as they watched Shiva sleep though one way mirror.

'What's her weakness?' asked the king.

'Crystals embedded between her neck and spine. They are barely the size of you figure tips sire. But they are her weak point. In her fire form the fire crystal is visible. If it is broken she immediately shifts to her wind form and the wind crystal becomes visible. If the wind crystal becomes visible she shifts to her earth form and her earth crystal becomes visible and if…'

'I get the picture.' Snapped the king, 'How much power is required to break them?' he demanded.

'More than any one living can master save for Daemon. Even Prince Drasis will fall short.' The trainer concluded as a slow satisfied smirk curved the kings lips.

'But you can break them.' Came Goku's voice from deep inside Goten's heart, his mind, his very soul. 'I know you can.'

'Father!' Goten called out.

'I am here son. I will always be with you as will your mother.' Came Goku's voice, 'Remember what we trained to do in the two years. It's time for you to claim what is yours. This is the hour of your destiny.'

* * *

His eyes flew open as he propelled himself out of the water. Shiva was standing but meters away from him. Huge columns of fire burnt all around her, 'You were taking so long I decided to do some decorating.' She said softly, 'Do you like it?' she asked almost seductively.

'It's fiery.' Commented Goten.

Shiva smiled, 'Give it up. You are no match for me.' She informed him, 'If super Saiyain level III is the highest you can reach than you are as good as dead.'

Goten looked into her eyes and said softly, 'You are right. A super Saiyain level III has no chance against you.' He acknowledged, 'But does a super Saiyain level IV.' He asked as a new burst of power tore out of him. In an expanding sphere the energy exploded out of him and connected with the columns of fire. Disintegrating them instantly. Shiva hissed and charged him.

Goten waited till she came just close enough before attacking. He sent her flying with punch to the gut. But before she had gone too far Goten appeared behind her and back kicked her. She went churning through the air and slammed straight into Goten. Goten grabbed her around her neck. Shiva smirked tucking her kneels between her chest and Goten's she started to push against him in an attempt to break his hold. But Goten paid no heed to that. His fingers where touching the crystals. Gathering all his energy he sent a powerful but narrow beam of Ki through the crystal he was touching. Shiva screamed and pushed with all her might. Send Goten flying towards the nearest island.

* * *

Passage way… almost like a tunnel. It was not dark. The tunnel was well lit, at the end of it there was no light only darkness. Space? Maybe. Or maybe he was about to emerge on Vegitasei only it was night there. What did he care? He didn't. Nothing mattered now, nothing at all. Not his destiny, not his people, nothing. Only thing that mattered was ending his torment. Maybe King Yemma will allow him to forget parts of his life even if he was sent to hell as reward for the good things he had done. He had done good things. Hadn't he? Yes he had and those few good deeds would salvage him from torment. They had to, they just had to.

* * *

Wind, howling wind raged around him as Goten pulled himself away from the brink of unconsciousness. 'Lucky shot.' Screamed a patch of air that was vaguely concentrated into the shape of Shiva, 'YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS.'

Goten shook his head. He had seen how near Trunks was to be truly damned. Nothing was going to stop him from destroying that bitch. Calmly he got up and walked to the edge of the water and dived in. Shiva howled and sent a gust of wind down to the surface of the water. The water dispersed a little but was largely unaffected. Submerged Goten began to spin rapidly, creating a column of water that went up high into the sky. Directing it with his Ki Goten sent it towards Shiva. Shiva had been busy generating a whirlwind in an attempt to split the water. Goten's column of water took her by surprise and the force of the water pushed her semi solid body into the ocean below.

As soon as she hit the water the air that composed her body began to bubble out instinctively. Leaving exposed the only thing that was not made of air. The air crystal. Goten pointed his fingers towards it and shot an intense blast of Ki energy. The Crystal exploded as Shiva's scream of anguish filled the air she was a moment ago part of.

* * *

The door was made of clearest glass Trunks had ever seen. It was space out there. But he could see Vegitasei. It was so near that Trunks would be able to fly there in no time. If he wanted to. Or he could just open the door without powering up and get sucked out into space and let himself explode in to tiny pieces. It was his choice. Suddenly on the glass he saw the reflection of her face. Trunks turned around to she her ghost stand behind him. Her face was set cold. Softly she whispered, 'Good bye.' Than she was gone. Trunks turned back to the door. The lever to open it was just next to him. Without bothering to power-up he reached for it…

* * *

She scrambled out of the water in her weakest form, the earth from. She could not believe this was happening. She could not believe that monkey tailed freak did this to her. She tried to stand up but a booted foot slammed down on her back. 'I don't normally kick a person when she is down.' Said Goten, 'But I really couldn't help myself. Think of it as a mild payback for what you did to Trunks, for what you are doing to Trunks.' he reached down and grabbed Shiva by the neck. Still reeling from the lose of the air crystal Shiva was all by helpless as Goten dangled her a foot of the ground. 'You picked the wrong race to mess with.' He said as Ki began to gather in the hand with his was using to grip her neck…

* * *

Trunks pulled the lever and the door slid open. Suddenly Trunks felt himself being sucked out by the vacuum of space. Soon, soon be would be outside and without his Ki to protect him he would surely die. Completing the curse of torment…

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	29. Part 6 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Floating, the feeling of weightlessness overwhelming his senses. Where was he? Was he sucked out into space? He hoped so. But than was he dead. He didn't feel dead. How was one suppose to feel when you were dead? Cautiously Trunks peered open his eyes. Darkness, nothingness all around him. He was dead.

'No.' came a voice. 'You are not dead. But can be if you choose to be.'

'Who? Who is there?' demanded Trunks.

'My name is of no importance. I am a guide, here to escort you to the next world if it be your desire or back to the world of the living if that is what you desire. The choice is yours.' Said the voice. 'You are indeed someone of paramount importance. For most people I am simply the inevitable.' The voice added in genuine respect.

Silence, 'Your death.' Trunks stated flatly.

Amused chuckle, 'Yes, that is my name. You are a bright one. Now you see what I mean when I say that you are of paramount importance. Even I am forced to give you a choice. I am sure you have seen enough of my work in your lifetime to know that I don't give people choices.'

'Why are you giving me a choice?' demanded Trunks. 'I don't want one. She doesn't love me, I have no will to live.'

'Normally I would jump to claim your soul after that statement but your soul is like no other and I must tell you the truth and than only than take heed of you decision. The Saiyain Witch Goma still loves you. Tucked away in Daemon's palace she is still alive, physically **and** mentally, to my infinite surprise.' He added the last part in a low murmur, 'You were under a curse cast on you by the little Tsufurun Shiva. You friend Goten has made short work of her. I have just ferried her soul to the check in station of Vegitasei. Unfortunately or fortunately, it depends on how you look at it, he killed her just as you were about to step out of the plain of torment. Normally you would have died and your soul would have been ferried by me to the check in station. If Shiva hadn't died than your body, which by the way is still on Vegitasei, would have died and your soul would have been curse to wonder around in space for all eternity, feeling pain and nothing else. But as I have said the powers that be, the Kais have decided that you would be given a choice. Live or die it is your choice. After all if you truly wish to die even the eternal Dragons cannot bring you back to life. You are, as you well know, stronger than all the dragons and the dragon can not do anything to you that you don't want done to you.'

'If Goma is alive I don't want to be dead.' Said Trunks, 'But before you take me back please tell me why am I so important?'

'I thought that was already explained to you.' Replied Death. 'Let me check my newspaper. Yes, here it is in the sent vision section. Trunks Briefs Vegeta, sent vision to explain his destiny guest starring his arch-rival Daemon.' Death read out.

'You mean the vision with the balance and the universe on top of it?' asked Trunks.

'So that's what the picture is of.' Said Death, 'Whoever look this picture needs to take photography lessons.'

'That vision explained that I had a destiny to fight Daemon and that some Tilku prophesied this happening but…'

'But you don't know what will happen if you lose other than that your mate will forever be in the clutches of the Tilku king. I will have to have a talk with someone in the vision department. They just don't produce high quality visions anymore.' Death murmured mostly to himself. As if taking down a mental memo, 'How are you with blood?' asked Death.

'I can handle blood fine thank you.' Replied Trunks tersely.

'I suppose that was a stupid question to ask a Saiyain.' Death conceded. 'Fine keep your eyes open, I only do quick flash visions. You know only being required to do life flashing before your eye just before you die sort of thing.' Just as he finished a blinding flash of light over loaded Trunks senses.

Than he saw. Death, destruction, chaos. In the aftermath of his victory Daemon lost whatever sanity be had left in a fit of joy. He began to destroy all things that existed and for the first time the joy of mass destruction found its way into Daemon's psyche. The universe itself was now doomed. Trunks saw Daemon become a scourge bigger than Freeza, Cell, Buu all combined into one, destroying everything and anything. He felt the pain of billions of species across millions of planets. He felt his mouth being forced open and heard himself utter a loud hoarse cry…

* * *

'We are losing him.' Yelled Marron as the Saiyain medical techs tried to do all that was in their power to stabilise the condition of their king.

Suddenly Trunks eyes flew open. For a moment they were his usual blue but than it began to change, first to green and than slowly to purple, his hair to began to change. First from purple to gold to orange and than back to purple and soon Trunks was floating up in the air his hair and eyes both shades of purple. But his body was still no muscle moved. Than suddenly he somersaulted and landed smoothly on the floor. Trunks stood up slowly and closed his eyes. In a moment the power was back under his control and Trunks dropped smoothly out of Super Saiyain level V. Slowly he looked about him. His eyes stopped on Drasis as his brows ached in curiosity.

'Trunks Drasis, Drasis Trunks.' Marron introduced. 'Drasis is Daemon's brother. Don't worry he is on our side… well sort of. He isn't fighting for Daemon.'

Trunks shrugged, 'That is good enough for me.' Saying he turned on his heels and began to walk out of the room.

'Trunks were are you going?' asked Marron.

'To find Goten.' He answered. He stopped at the door and looked back, 'Coming?' Marron and Drasis nodded.

* * *

They found Goten sitting cross-legged next to Shiva's stone cold body. Wearing no particular expression at all. Trunks landed softly next to him. Goten stood up slowly and turned to face Trunks. A bright smile spread his face as he inspected Trunks from top to bottom. Another moment and Goten had Trunks in a tight hug, 'I thought I lost you.' Goten murmured softly, 'Bra would have skinned me alive if that happened.' He informed Trunks.

Trunks smiled as he gently patted Goten on the back, 'Well, I am still alive and I came out of this with a power upgrade to boot. In fact the only thing that's going to leave any permanent damage is this bloody bear hug you put me in.' complained Trunks.

Laughing Goten let Trunks go. 'Sorry.' He said, 'Couldn't help myself.' It was than that he turned his attention to the other's present. Other than a dozen Saiyain warriors there was Marron and Drasis. It was than that Goten noticed that Drasis was kneeling next to Shiva's body. An unexpectedly tender expression stamped on his face.

'I used to play with her when we were young.' He informed him, 'She was different than. Still capable of killing without a second thought mind you but still different, nicer, not so ruthless. But than again that was a long time ago, even as Tilku measure time. My father was alive and on the throne of the Tilku. Everything was different than.' He laughed a low laugh, 'Time can be bitch.'

'Time changes things.' Agreed Marron, 'But it's not always for the worse, sometimes its for the better.'

'Indeed, it can heal wounds and help you move on.' whispered Drasis as he glanced at Marron. Marron blushed and looked away. Drasis diverted his eyes back to Shiva, 'I have to take her body back to my brother. For all the time we spent together as children I owe her at least that. I am sorry it had to end like this.'

'Will you be…' began Marron, but cut herself off.

Drasis nodded, 'Not immediately, but soon. That is,' he stood up and faced Trunks, 'if you will allow me to come.'

Trunks bowed his head slightly, 'I see no reason to prevent your coming here or to think your presence a treat to earth or Buccase. But,' he added, 'don't be offended if I do prevent you from accessing certain areas.'

Drasis shrugged, 'I am prevented from accessing many areas in my brother's palace as well.' So saying he turned to Marron and gently caressed her face, 'But perhaps for the sake of everyone involved we should only meet on earth. My brother can be very devious.' Marron nodded. Drasis pulled his hand back slowly, reluctantly. Turning he scooped up Shiva's body and with one parting glance he took of towards his ship.

Marron gazed at the Ki trail left by Drasis with an odd mixture of feelings. It occurred to her that she might have finally found somebody she could love other than Trunks. The two of them were in essence perfect for each other. A part of her would always love Trunks and a part of Drasis would always love Kiwi. She could live with that and she knew Drasis could live with the state of her heart as well.

'Well, now that that is all sorted out, let's go get ready for Pan's wedding.' Said Goten, cheerfully.

Trunks and Marron blinked, 'Pan's wedding!' the cried together as Goten remembered that he knew about that because of his visions.

* * *

Pan stood gazing at the wedding dress she had finally picked out, she glanced at the jewellery she had decided on. Everything was ready. The decorations were up, the guests were invited, not that she was going to have many guests. Just a handful of her closest and dearest friends. Her uncle was not going to be there, nor will Trunks or Marron, although she wanted them there. Bra had told her that they were busy fighting someone, she didn't elaborate. Pan got the impression she didn't know much herself. When she pushed she discovered that that was pretty much the case. Bra had not been able to get past the Saiyain communications officer. Pan thought for a minute on the topic of how she felt about Vegitasei being back. She felt oddly complete when she thought about that but that was all. She was after all more human than Saiyain, despite her love of fighting. Not that she got a chance to fight. Everybody treated her like she was a fragile glass sculpture.

Pan sighed. She was of course trying to divert her thoughts form what was really bothering her. Trunks and her wedding in two days time. Mostly Trunks. She just felt so confused when she thought of him these days. All she was sure of was that she didn't love Trunks like she used to. But that was all. There was still something wanting. She sank back down into the chair feeling the urge to cry. What if… What if Uubu did what Trunks did to her? She was not pregnant this time around, but what if he left her at the altar anyway. This time she would surely die. Pan shook her head to try and rid herself of the silly thought. Uubu was not like that. But than again she didn't think Trunks was like that either.

'Pan dear.' Whispered her mother as she gentle stepped into her room. 'Someone is here to see you. Shall I send him up.'

Pan eyebrows drew down in puzzlement as she nodded. Who could it be? Uubu? Than why would her mother say someone? Could it be her uncle Goten? Her mother might want to surprise her. Pan face brightened as she sat up in anticipation of her beloved uncle to walk in. Instead walked in Trunks. Pan gasped out loud. She could not remember the last time Trunks had been in her room. She had a vague flash back of Trunks pushing her on to her bed as he devoured her lips. It has been awhile since he had been there.

Caught up in her thought she had missed Trunks Ki, and the Ki of her uncle and the dozen or so Saiyain warriors. She was now fully aware of them. 'Trunks!' she finally said, 'What an unexpected surprise.'

'I hope it's also a pleasant one.' Said Trunks, automatically turning on the charm. 'Sorry about the escort.' He said knowing full well that Pan could feel the presence of the Saiyain warriors. 'It seems the king of Vegitasei needs to be coddled.' Pan giggled but didn't say anything. Trunks sat down next to her on the bed. 'Bra thought we needed to talk.' He said softly. 'We never really talk after we broke up.'

'No we didn't.' agreed Pan. 'You kept treating me as if I had some sort of contagious disease and avoiding me at all costs.'

'That's because you kept…' Trunks began irritably but cut himself off.

'Because I kept trying to get you back like a love sick, desperate school girl.' Pan completed for him. 'I was pretty desperate to get you back.' Admitted Pan, 'Ever since I could remember I have had a crush on you, I don't know when that turned to love but it did and I wanted you to return it.'

'I did for a time.' said Trunks, 'But in the long run we were not meant to be. That's why I couldn't marry you. It didn't feel right in here.' Trunks placed a hand on his chest. 'I think that you know this too.'

'I didn't.' said Pan, 'For the longest time I held on to you, thinking that we were meant to be and that you were the one who was wrong.' She admitted, 'But I guess falling from Kami's lookout does have some good points, or maybe it was the fact that as we fell Uubu made sure that he was the one who hit the ground first. Making sure I land on top of him and not get as injured as I would otherwise. I don't know.' She said shaking her head, 'All I know is that after that I finally accepted the fact that we were not meant to be. That was a good thing. I was finally able to let go of you and now…' she looked once again towards her wedding dress and her wedding jewellery, for the first time feeling content and happy, '…now I have found love again and you have too.' She added in a content whisper.

'Yes I have.' Admitted Trunks. Smiling. Pan couldn't remember the last time she say him smile.

'Tell me about her.' said Pan.

Trunks smiled the brightest smile, 'She is the most beautiful creature in the entire universe. Strong and bright, somebody you can never have enough of. I can love her for a lifetime and still not tire of her.' he said as an image of Goma floated to his mind, 'When I am around her a part of me is… is like really excited and can't wait to touch her but the other is calm and quiet. Just happy in the knowledge that she is mine.' The smile Trunks was wearing as he said this vanished as a dark cloud pushed it's way on to his features, 'I can't… I hate the destiny that is mine because I know my destiny involves me being apart from her. But I know I will get her back and than… than with my duty to the universe completed I know I'll have her all to myself… I hope…' Trunks couldn't say any more.

Pan smiled, 'She does sound special. You two are meant for each other as I am meant for Uubu.'

Trunks smiled, 'I am meant for her. We are soul mates and I am sure that if you asked the eternal dragon to point you to your soul mate he would point you to Uubu.'

'I am sure, too.' She replied, 'Which is in a way better than having the dragon point the way because I know, no doubt ever existed in my heart to make me want to make such a wish.' She laughed a little sad laugh, 'You know, I have grieved the loss of our child.' Trunks felt his head bow slightly in shame, 'I know you never grieved his death. But that's okay. Cosmically speaking I think he was meant not to be born. Cosmically speaking everything is as it should be or will be once you get your true love back.'

Trunks smiled, 'I agree.' He reached into his pocket, 'I do have a wedding present for you.' He produced a beautiful sapphire pendent.

'It matches your eyes.' Noted Pan absently as she took it from him.

Trunks smiled, 'Think of it as a momento of the good times that we shared and think of it also as something blue for you wedding.'

Pan smiled, 'Thank you. It is beautiful.' Trunks smiled to after a quick good bye and promise to be present at her wedding he left the room, leaving behind a happy, content Pan, who was finally at peace with herself.

* * *

Everyone was here… even his father… that was a surprise. But apparently Goku had King Kai pull some strings to let him in. Mirai Trunks sat down on the beautiful flower garden and watched his friends and family. A shadow fell upon him. He turned to come face to face with King Kai. 'You have had a hard life.' Stated the little blue catfish like creature.

'It had its moments.' Replied Trunks.

'You have made more than your fair share in your dues to the universe.' He continued.

'I was born to fight for freedom it seems. Not to mention rule.' Said Trunks indifferently.

'The universe has given you little in return for your services.' Said King Kai.

'No arguments there.' Replied Trunks, 'But hey what can you do? That's life.'

'But it is not the after life.' Trunks looked King Kai. 'While you lived the Goma of your dimension was lost to you because when Shiva killed her in your dimension she destroyed her soul. But souls can be resurrected. Although it is not usually done.' Trunks sat up a little straighter, 'In light of your life long service…' King Kai stepped aside, Trunks felt his eyes widen. With almost child like curiosity Goma was watching two flower petals float around in a circular pattern. 'Of course she hasn't met you yet… but who can resist the Trunks Charm.' Teased King Kai.

Trunks smiled, 'We will have to see about that.' he stood up, 'Thank you.' He said gratefully to King Kai.

'No, thank you.' Said King Kai. Trunks smiled again and walked over to Goma.

'Hi.' He said.

'Hi.' Replied Goma.

'I am Trunks.' he introduced himself.

'I know who you are.' Replied Goma, 'I'm Goma.'

'I know who you are, too.' Said Trunks.

'Really, how?' asked Goma, 'I mean you were the Saiyain king, every Saiyain knows that. Plus you are easy to pick out from the other Saiyain Kings, being a hybrid and a total LLL.'

'LLL?' wondered Trunks.

'Long, limp and lavender.' Replied Goma, 'After your hair.'

Trunks smiled, 'What about your hair?' he demanded in a joking tone, 'Long, spiky with grass in it.' as he said this he threw a fistful of grass in her hair.

'Hey!' she screamed and the two of them promptly ended up in a wrestling match which ended with Trunks sweeping her up in a passionate kiss that she returned with all her heart. Heaven was finally beginning to feel like heaven for both of them.

* * *

Despite all the fears and wedding jitters the wedding took place on time and in grand style. Vidal and Gohan sparing no expense for the wedding of their only daughter. The only thing a miss was the absence of Goku and Chichi, but… 'Hey bro., look up there.' Called out Goten just as Gohan got to the part in his wedding speech where he was mentioning the absence of his father and mother from this joyous occasion tear filled eyes. To the person everyone of the guest looked up into that section of the sky that Goten was pointing to. 'Those clouds, don't they look like Mom and dad?' asked Goten.

'It does.' Cried Pan joyfully. 'See, I knew grandpa and grandma wouldn't miss my wedding.' Gohan looked down to his daughter and smiled. This was a happy occasion and the clouds did look like Chichi and Goku. No one doubted that Goku and Chichi were looking down from heaven to see their only grand daughter finally end up with the man she loved. Even though the man she was finally wed to was not her first love, that title would always belong to Trunks, for the first time in a long time she was truly happy. For the first time in a long time she was content and her soul was at peace. She could not have asked for anything more.

* * *

He found him under a cherry tree in the backyard. His guards were standing well away from him, since Trunks clearly wanted to be alone, but at the same time they made sure that they were in position to intercept anything that threatened their king. It was however a humours situation, since anything that can singe Trunks hair could disintegrate them were they stood, but it was none the less their duty and Goten knew that the Saiyain warriors surrounding him would think it a great honour to die in Trunks defence. Goten could live with that. He walked softly next to Trunks and flopped down beside him, just shy of being drunk out of his mind.

Trunks of course never drunk. To risky, to great a chance to do stupid things, plus he hated the very smell of alcohol. Goten too didn't usually drink, but this was his nieces wedding and he was hiding the fact that Goma was pregnant with Trunks' child from Trunks. Two very good reasons for him to get totally smashed… well maybe not totally smashed. After all no one in there right mind would want a Super Saiyain totally smash, plus it was bloody hard to get totally smashed with Saiyain constitution. 'How long?' asked Trunks.

'What how long what?' demanded Goten suddenly afraid that Trunks had somehow found out about Goma's pregnancy and was asking him how long he had known or how long she had left.

'How long till I can attack Daemon?' asked Trunks to pre-occupied to notice Goten's strange behaviour.

'Oh, oh.' Replied a relieved Goten, 'Well, Daemon will not attack for the next ten years. His next warrior against you, is not going to be ready till than. I suggest you take this time of respite to build your own empire.'

'But the time will give Daemon a chance to get stronger and to build his army and…' he turned away.

'And give him a chance to mess with Goma.' Goten completed, 'Trust me when I say she will be fine. It takes a lot to break a Saiyain, especially a Saiyain female. He has already done his worse to her…' Trunks clung as he remembered what Daemon had done to Goma. He could still feel her pain echo in his mind, 'I am sorry Trunks.' whispered Goten, 'But this is your price my friend. This is the price you must pay for your power. We all have paid the price. My father sacrificed his married life for his power. Vegeta sacrificed… well Vegeta's pride was beaten out of him for his power. Gohan had to give up his childhood and all his childhood dreams for his power and I… well I have to make sacrifices in the wedding front as well. But you my friend are destined to suffer by being apart from your mate.' Said Goten lazily, 'That is the price of your power.'

Trunks' shoulders hunched, 'I never wanted power. Why must I pay a price for it?' he demanded.

'My brother didn't want power either, neither did I for that matter. But the point is the universe gives power not to those who seek it but to those who can best handle it. Now this doesn't mean only good people get power, all it means is that people with the truly awe inspiring power, control the power, the power doesn't control them. That is the only condition for power. Good and evil factors into it only in the sense that evil will sooner or later parish. It may parish by its own hand or by the hand of good. It doesn't matter, but it will parish.'

Silence, 'You are really drunk aren't you?' asked Trunks.

Goten grinned, 'Not making any sense?' he asked.

'Most of it did. Which is why I think you're really drunk.' Replied Trunks, 'That seems to be the only time philosophy enters your psyche.'

Goten grinned again and lay down next to Trunks watching the clouds go by, 'I slept with Marron.' He blurted out.

'What?' screamed Trunks.

'One secret is my limit.' He mumbled, 'I can't keep two from you. Just before she got married to that loser I slept with her… you two were still officially a couple than.' Silence. Trunks' cool gazed was fixed on his face in disbelief, 'Look she seduced me.'

'What did she do? Get naked in front of you and while you were dazed chain you to the bed.' Demanded Trunks irritably.

'Actually yes.' Said Goten, 'Wow, did she do that to you too?' he asked with the goofy Son smile.

'NO!' screamed Trunks. 'Why the hell didn't you just break the chain?' he demanded.

'Have you seen her naked?' demanded Goten. Wrong thing to say, Trunks' eyes narrowed to near slits. 'You forgive me don't you?' Goten asked Trunks, his tone laced with dread.

'Let me put is this way. Would you like to have more kids?' Goten nodded his head vigorously, 'Than start running.'

Goten yelped and started running in circles around the cherry tree with Trunks chasing him. Shouting out things like, 'You wouldn't kill your best friend and brother-in-law would you?'

With Trunks replying, 'No, but I would rip his balls out.'

'O come on. It was a long time ago. I mean all of us have moved on. You have Goma, I have Bra, Marron has or soon will have Drasis. I mean why are you getting so worked up now?'

'Because back than she was mine and you shouldn't have touched her.' answered Trunks.

'But… but… she slept with other people, too.' Goten pointed out.

'The other people were stupid, weak humans. Me ripping their balls out would not have been a challenge… you on the other hand…' Goten yelped again quickened his pace.

Watching from a distance Marron smiled a soft sweet smile. The whole scene of Trunks chasing Goten around a cherry tree was so… cute and reminiscent of a time when they were all young and innocent that it made her heart melt. For a moment, just for a moment she felt that they could forget everything about the universe at large and just be like they were once, before the second coming of evil…

* * *

Drasis lay Shiva's body down at Daemon's foot and took couple of steps back. Daemon stayed silent for the longest time, 'I would like to know what part you played in this little brother.' Stated Daemon.

'I didn't fight her. I didn't know how to stop her. I still don't.' answered Drasis, 'I only informed them about her different states. Many people had knowledge of that.' Drasis pointed out.

'It doesn't matter anyway. The knowledge that she can state change would have done them little good if they did not know her ultimate weakness and even you did not know that.' replied Daemon as he got off the throne and kneeled besides her body. 'Get out all of you.' The large throne room emptied in record time. Drasis too retreated. When sure he was not being watched Daemon broke down into tears. He still had a heart. He could still feel pain, he could still grieve and he grieved Shiva's death, felt the pain of her loss. He could not get her back. Not that he had access to any Dragonballs that he could use to resurrect her, but even if he did get his hands on a set she would still be a witch. Witches could not be resurrected. He could not retrieve her soul from heaven and distil it in to a body like he did with the blue eyed Kakarott, witches souls did not lend themselves to such things. He could not merge her soul with a sorceresses like he did with Goma, he didn't know any more sorceresses. Plus she wouldn't be the same if he did merge her soul. Daemon squeezed his eyes shut as more tears made their way down his cheek. 'You will pay Trunks, you will pay.' He vowed. 'And I know who will make you pay…'

* * *

The night was unusually dark when Goma suddenly felt a ton of water slosh down around her ankle. 'No.' she whispered, 'No, not now. What were you planning Goma? Carry the child till Trunks came and rescued you?' She demanded of herself. Determine not to call for help she stumbled over to her bed and lay down. 'I am a healer I can do this.' She told herself, 'Of course I nearly failed birthing 101, but hey what can you do.' Silence, 'Okay… pain… I should be screaming… not a good idea since that is likely to bring people running… okay… umm… push right… ' she began to push, 'breath… yes that might be good.' Breath, push, breath push…

'I came to see how large you have become tod…. What the hell?' screamed Daemon the sadistic teasing tone disappearing.

'O great Daemon.' Said Goma sarcastically. 'Since you're here, how about a hand, you do have healing knowledge.'

'Right… right.' He rushed over to her and kneeled between her legs. Gulped and said faintly, 'I'm going to get someone, just hold on.'

'To what my tail?' she screamed.

'If that helps.' Said Daemon as he ran out of the room.

'What did I do to deserve this?' asked Goma to no one in particular. 'Pain… wait Daemon already knows… aaaaaaaaaaah.' Her screamed echoed down the hall as pain began to ripple through her.

* * *

Trunks sat up sweat dripping down his face. 'Sire are you alright?' asked one of his ministers.

'I am fine. Continue.' He ordered.

'What's going on?' Goten thought to Trunks.

'I don't know.' Trunks thought back, 'Something is happening with Goma. I can feel it. But I don't know what?' silence, 'Goten if you know anything please tell me.' He begged.

'She will be fine Trunks. But please don't ask me to elaborate. Please.' Goten begged him.

'I won't push you.' Said Trunks despite himself, 'I will believe you when you say that Goma will be fine. But… but I wish you didn't keep anything from me.'

'Trunks just trust that everything I do is for your best. I need that from you.' Said Goten softly.

'You have it.' replied Trunks simply. But the feeling that something was terribly wrong only impressed itself more strongly on his mind.

* * *

'Sire.' Whispered the woman as she bore into the room a bundle of blankets.

'Did she give much trouble?' asked Daemon.

'She fought like a ferocious wild cat, or is it wild monkey, till one of the Freeza clones knocked her out.' Replied the woman. 'I have fed him the growth tablet.' The woman informed him. 'His mind and body should grow twice as fast. By the time he is ten he should have the mind and body of a twenty-years old.'

'Let me see him.' Said Daemon. The woman handed the infant over. 'Blue eyes, purple hair, he looks like his father.'

'That's what she said.' Answered the woman.

'Leave us.' Commanded Daemon. The woman scurried away. 'Well little prince what shall we name you?' he asked the Trunks look alike, 'How about… Trunks…'

* * *

That concludes Part 6 of Second Coming titled The return of Vegitasei

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	30. Part 7 Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'You are hiding something.' Said Bra as soon as Goten walked in. 

'I am not hiding anything.' Replied Goten defensively. As he sat down on the bed.

'Goten there are many natural liars but you are not one of them. So tell me.' She said, 'Or else…' she warned. 

'Or else what?' challenged Goten. 

'Or else…' she whispered as she cuddled closer to him, 'I tickle you to death.' So saying she began to tickle him mercilessly. 

'Stop it!' screamed Goten as he tried to fight her off with a pillow, 'I am not ticklish.' 

'O yeah so why are you having to fight that hard not to laugh?' challenged Bra. 

'I am not…' protested Goten, 'Fine, fine I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell Trunks.' 

'Okay whatever.' Said Bra as she sat up straight. 

'No Bra this is important. Under no condition can you tell Trunks.' Goten said making his voice as serious as it would go. 

'This is big isn't it.' said Bra suddenly becoming very serious. 

'It is. About two months ago Goma gave birth to Trunks' child.' Bra's eyes widened, 'Daemon plans on using him to fight Trunks. But he needs time before Chibi Trunks is ready. Daemon feed him this growth formula. It will make his body and mind age twice as fast. In about ten years time Chibi Trunks will make his first appearance. We have till than to build up our forces and stuff.' Goten finished. 

'He named him Trunks?' asked Bra softly. 

'He looks like Trunks.' said Goten, 'But I believe till the last minute it was a toss up between Diablo and Trunks. I guess Daemon thought Trunks would be more… dramatic.' 

'Diablo?' repeated Bra. 

'Daemon's family has a thing about D's.' answered Goten. 

'O I see.' Said Bra. Silence, 'Why aren't you telling Trunks this?' she asked as her mind began to move away from shock. 

'Because if I do Trunks will pick a battle cruiser and head towards the Wolf's den before anybody has a chance to do more than gasp. He will march into Daemon's palace and try to fight Daemon one on one and he will die. Trunks is now at Super Saiyain level V. Daemon is somewhere between Super Saiyain level VI and VII. Trunks is not yet a match for him.' Answered Goten. 

'What of Gotrunks?' asked Bra. 

Goten shook his head, 'Still not strong enough. We have to wait. Daemon will let us wait. He will let us wait because as a Tilku King he has a sense of honour that prevents him from directly fighting another individual of royal blood till he or she is worthy of his blade, of his strength. But if Trunks enters Daemon's place and challenges him directly Daemon is bound by the same sense of honour to fight him regardless of his strength and right now Trunks would die.' 

'I see.' Said Bra. Silence, 'I think baby Kakarott is calling.' So saying she left their bedroom. 

Goten closed his eyes. Baby Kakarott was not calling. That simply translated to "I need to be alone right now". Goten sighed. He was tired and sleepy. He couldn't wait up for her. Drawing the blanket over him he closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep, alone. 'Damn.' 

* * *

'Nervous?' Asked Marron. 

'I little, I have never had to negotiate with interstellar beings before.' said Trunks. 

'What about the time you spent travelling with Goma?' asked Marron. 

'Goma did most of the negotiating. I just stood around looking intimidating.' Returned Trunks. Marron glanced pointedly at his hair, 'I wish people would stop it with the hair. It's intimidating enough.' Snapped Trunks. 

'There is nothing to be nervous about sire.' Said Pota, 'All you have to do is be charming but intimidating, strong but compassionate, be understanding but make sure they know who the boss is. It won't be that hard, just don't forget to smirk evilly. That is very important.' 

'I am not evil.' Trunks pointed out. 

'Yes, but they don't know that.' Pota pointed out. 

Marron giggled, 'Don't worry Trunks you will be fine.' 

'Easy for you to say.' Muttered Trunks. He would have commented further but it was than that the huge door leading to his throne room opened. 

'The King and Princess of Abaga.' Proclaimed a herald. 

Trunks was about to stand up when he remembered that the King of Vegitasei stood for no one. The King and Princess of Abaga were humanoid in appearance with a pale purple tint to their skin and flaming red hair and eyes. The king was a beefy individual at least two inches shorter than Trunks and a good head shorter than almost all the Saiyain guards lining the gold carpet that lead to the throne. The Princess was a very attractive tall, slender woman that garnered some outward shows of admiration from some of the less disciplined of the courtiers. On Trunks however it had not effect past that he admitted that she was attractive. They waited for a moment just inside the door till Trunks motioned them to proceed. Slowly with their head submissively lowered the two proceeded up the gold carpet. Some how the Princess managed to meet Trunks' eyes while keeping her head lowered as she moved to show of her figure to its best advantage with the help of the scanty clothing she was wearing. From her position at the base of the dais Marron ruthlessly suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Somebody needed to send out a memo to all the Princess and Queens and anybody else who thought they could seduce Trunks informing them that he was the master of seduction and was consequently immune to any such things from anyone but his mate. 

When they had reached about the mid-way point of the carpet Pota stopped them, 'You may not approach any further.' 

The king immediately stopped, his aged face expressionless, the Princess looked disappointed but also stopped. 'My lord.' Began the king, 'We come here to seek your protection. I do not know how you have brought back your people from death, nor do I ask. But you must have great power indeed if you can accomplish such a fit.' 

'The limits of my power and their source is no business of yours.' Said Trunks softly but with a edge to his voice, 'All that you need know is that my power is great enough to keep you and your people safe from the feuding fraction that are tearing up the universe around you. I am aware that before Vegitasei's temporary exit from this plane of existence your planet was part of the Saiyain empire…' 

'Yes it was.' interrupted the Princess. 'You protected us and in exchange we paid you homage. Both in the monitory coins and the coins of pleasure.' She finished seductively. 

'Don't interrupt me.' Said Trunks in a voice more than usually cold. 'You were also the first to except Freeza's rule.' Trunks pointed out. 

'We had little choice.' Replied the King more than usually submissive. No doubt trying to make up for his daughter's impertinence. 'The treaty your grandfather had with Freeza transferred control of all the planets under Saiyain rule to him under circumstances that made the Saiyain unable to protect us. Besides that it was either join or parish. He did what we did to survive.' He finished. 

'And now you are again doing what you have to do to survive.' Said Trunks. The Abagan King bowed low. 'It is also your will to survive that will keep you from crossing us. Because if you do cross me I will destroy you. Just like I did Freeza.' The King's eyes went as round as plates, the princess gasped, 'Who did you think defeated Freeza?' Trunks demanded in annoyance, 'The tooth-fairy?' the court burst into laughter. The king and the princess laughed too. 

'We will not cross you sire.' The king informed him. 'If the treaty is ready I will put my seal to it immediately.' 

'The treaty is ready.' Said Pota as he handed the King a touch pad. The King promptly put his digital insignia ring to it. After he was done Pota handed the pad to Trunks, who also put his ring to it. 'Congratulations.' Pota said after Trunks returned him the pad, 'You are now protected by Saiyain.' 

'Thank you, thank you, sire.' Said the King. 

'We can assure you, you will not regret this.' Said the Princess again with the seductive voice. 

Trunks unexpectedly smiled one of his charming smiles that made the Princess's knees weak. 'We will have to see.' He dismissed them with a wave of his hand. As soon as the door was closed behind them Trunks said softly, 'Well that wasn't so bad.' 

'I told you, you would be alright.' Said Marron with a smile, 'But did you have to encourage that…' thinking it would not be wise to say what she was really thinking in public Marron settled for, 'Princess? I mean she does have access to the semi-public sections of your personal wing.' 

Trunks arched his eyebrows, 'You think I am that easily seduced?' 

'Of course not. I know from personal experience you are the **most** difficult guy to seduce. I just don't think humiliating an alien Princess is a nice way to begin an empire.' 

'Actually,' said Captain Zorn, 'it is a perfect way to start an empire. It would send a message that the King of Saiyains does not like creatures who try to manipulate him anyway. It would make the others more cautious and less treacherous and most importantly less likely to use trickery. But seduction is a dangerous game. It's not something amateurs should play at, at this level.' 

'Someone should tell her that.' said Trunks softly. 'I rather not play that game if I don't have too.' Whispered Trunks, 'I mean I just made peace with my heartbreaker past. But if she or anyone thinks they can manipulate me like that… well, than I guess I would have to teach them a thing or two about true seduction.' 

Marron gave him a worried look, 'Don't go there Trunks.' she warned, 'Simple humiliation will be enough. I don't think Goma would much appreciate anything more.' 

A look of pain welled up in his eyes. Trunks looked away, 'You are right. Humiliation will do just fine.' He agreed after a minute. 

* * *

  
'I want to see my son.' demanded Goma. 

'Okay, I will let you see him.' said Daemon, 'But you have to come to me first willingly.' 

Goma gave him a disgusted look, 'Why don't you just stick a giant sign over your head that reads sex deprived psychopath. No way in hell.' 

'Than you shall never see your son.' replied Daemon. 

Goma shrugged, 'I am a Saiyain Daemon. I can live without seeing my offspring. Besides knowing you, you would probably hold him up for me to see from a mile away and that would be that. You probably wouldn't even let me touch him.' 

Daemon smiled, 'Well, you did just ask to **see** your son.' he pointed out. 'Besides if you can live without seeing him than why are in here?' he demanded. 

'Maybe I just wanted to see if you still had a heart left.' replied Goma. 

She turned on her heels and was about to march out of the room when Daemon interrupted, 'If you decide that seeing him from a far is better than not seeing him at all than come to my room at night anytime and I promise I will let you see him for more than a minute. Maybe I'll even let you hold him... provided you put me in a really good mood.' he said with seductive smile. 

Goma rolled her eyes, 'Daemon take my advise and find yourself two maybe three whores because I swear upon the heads of all the Kami's warriors I will never let you willingly touch this body regardless of the stakes.' 

'We shall see Goma. We shall see.' said Daemon dangerously.

Goma ran back to her room and collapsed on the ground. She knew Saiyains were not suppose to cry but right now she could do nothing but cry.

* * *

'It's time for you to go already?' asked a very depressed Bra. 'Seems like you are hardly here anymore.' She complained.

'Don't worry I'll be back for the weekends.' Said Goten with grin. Bra pouted. Goten smiled and drew her into his arms. 'But if you are a real good girl I'll be back for a little while during the week.'

'Humph, I don't see why I can't just turn Capsule Corp. over to the board of directors and come leave on Vegitasei with you and Trunks?' said Bra as she rested her head on his chest.

'Because the board of directors are a bunch of ignoramus overfeed pigs who wouldn't know how to plug in a computer without explicit instructions and Capsule Corp. is a family business.' Goten added with a smile, 'Besides I don't want a bunch of Saiyain warriors ogling my wife. That's my job.'

Bra grinned and slapped Goten playfully on the back, 'You are right of course about the Capsule Corp. part. I just wish you could be here with me.'

'I will be… one of these days.' Said Goten, 'But I have to do some things before we can all live happily ever after.' He said.

'Okay, you can go.' Said Bra, 'But you have to promise something first.'

'What is it my Princess?' said Goten as he nuzzled Bra's neck.

'When you come back we make another baby.' Said Bra.

Goten was not surprised. But he pretended to be, 'What already?'

'Yes, already.' Said Bra. At the same time thinking it was going to be impossible to throw him a surprise party now. 'I didn't get to give birth to Kakarott and I really want to. Plus I don't want huge age gaps between my kids like there was between me and Trunks and you and Gohan. Besides by the time the baby gets here Kakarott will be a little over one year old and we all know a one year old half-Saiyain is far more self sufficient than a human of that same age. I won't have that much trouble looking after another baby.'

Goten grinned, 'Well you don't have to worry about that. By the time you are pregnant again Kakarott will be about two years old and so by the time our daughter is born Kakarott will be about three and…' Goten cut himself off as he noticed Bra's scowl, 'What?'

'You really know how to take the mystery out of life don't you?' complained Bra.

Goten grinned the foolish but adorable Son grin, 'Sorry I couldn't help it. But the future can be changed. Nobody said we couldn't have a baby before than.' He said with a smile. 'Or that it couldn't be another boy.'

'Oh no.' said Bra, 'A girl will be just fine thank you very much.' Goten grinned and kissed Bra passionately and than flew out the wind and headed for the planetary gateway.

* * *

Trunks sat in the outer chamber of his room reading a very long interplanetary treaty proposed by a warlord keen to join the new Saiyain empire with his rather large contingent of twenty planets. Three fourths of his conditions were unacceptable and it was left to Trunks to find a way to convince that him to join the empire without having his conditions met. The easiest way to do that would be to blow up a couple of his planets. But that would kill innocent people and so that was not an option for Trunks. However, nobody said anything about blowing up a couple of military bases. But that too was plan B. Plan A was for Trunks to fight this warlord in a sort of friendly combat and show him exactly how strong Trunks was and how futile trying to intimidate him would be. Intimidation was definitely the tactic being applied by this particular warlock. 'Idiot.' Muttered Trunks. It was than that he heard the faint noise of footsteps. Slowly Trunks raised his head and came face to face with the Abagan princess wearing even less clothing than before. If that was possible, 'Hello.' Said Trunks.

'Hello, I hope I am not disturbing you my King but I just could not sleep, it is just so cold.' She said in that low seductive voice of her.

'Well Vegitasei is a desert planet for the most parts and it does get cold in the desert during night time.' Trunks acknowledged as he partially returned his attention to the treaty, 'Of course you would be warmer if you put on the rest of that dress. Failing that you could turn on the heater in the room. Ask one of the guards they will show you.' Said Trunks hoping she would get the hint.

She choose not to take it, 'You know on my planet it is believed that no warmth is like the warmth of a warm body of a beautiful, strong male.' She said as she slipped next to him.

Trunks' grinned that singularly sexy grin, 'Is that so?' he asked seductively.

'Yes it is.' She said sweetly.

Trunks leaned close to her as if he was about to kiss her and said, 'Get out of my room.' Startled the Princess drew back. A look of pure indignation spread over her face. Trunks laughed. On the verge of screaming the Princess managed a bow before running out of his room. Trunks laughed again as he leaned back on the sofa.

'You do know what's going to happen now don't you?' asked Marron, emerging from the shadows. Trunks shook his head, 'She is going to go complain to her father that you are into boys not girls. The king will be tell his friends and when that Warlord finally comes to meet you he will be bring a nice contingent of male pleasure slaves for your inspection.' She informed him.

Trunks closed his eyes in consternation, 'What the hell am I going to do now?' he demanded.

'Let me start a "rumour" about you and Goma. It will give a nice romantic touch to your personality for those species who value such things and will keep Princes and Princesses from throwing themselves at you too much.' Suggested Marron

'O I don't know that was kind of fun.' Said Trunks. Marron looked at him archly, 'Fine, fine, do it.' He gave in, 'But please just make sure nothing cheapens my relationship with Goma. I couldn't, I just couldn't bare that.'

* * *

Unless someone had actually lost a child it would be hard for them to imagine what Goma felt like day in day out. Knowing her child was somewhere in the palace but any attempts at seeing him on her part is likely to end badly for both of them. Not that that stopped her from trying. She tried spells, she tried plain old-fashioned snooping but to no avail. Daemon knew she cared for her baby. He knew how to make her suffer till she was finally ready to give in to his demands. It was working too. Everyday the prospect of seeing her son in exchange for couple of hours worth of suffer on her part seemed better and better. But she had never been prevented from giving into Daemon for her own sake. It has always been for Trunks. She didn't want to cheat on Trunks and if she went to Daemon's bed while she had other alternatives it would be cheating. Wouldn't it?

Goma shook her head and tried to concentrate on the book she was reading. She didn't want to think about it. She was not going to be weak and give into Daemon no matter how much she wanted to see her son. She just wouldn't. Goma closed her eyes and forced back the tears. She never knew she was this much of a weakling. But she never thought her life would end up like this. 'Goma.' Came a faint whisper. She turned around and began to search the room with her eyes. The ancient library the Tilku was large and full of dark places for people to stand in unnoticed. Specially when the place was kept dark and moody despite having a very good lighting system. In one of these dark corners stood Drasis almost entirely hidden in the shadows. 'Come.'

Goma got up from the table and made her way quietly and swiftly to Drasis. 'What are you doing here?' she asked. 'If Daemon sees you with me…'

'He will probably rip me limb from limb.' Agreed Drasis, 'But I couldn't just stand by and let him make you suffer like this I had to do something.' Before Goma could ask what he was going to do. Drasis pushed a button with his mind and a the wall behind him disappeared to reveal a message, 'Come.' He urged. Goma followed him in silence as he made his way through a dark, long, cold passage. Soon over he stopped. After pressing another button with his mind the wall slid open and Drasis and Goma entered a small room richly decorated with weapons. Blood stained weapons. 'Ah my brother's twisted idea of what Saiyain nurseries must look like.'

'Oh…' said Goma looking around at the grotesque display of objects whose sole purpose was to inflict pain, 'he is an idiot.'

'That's what I told him.' Said Drasis. 'Come.' He lead her to a large solid metal box that had to lid. Good thing too because at the bottom of it wrapped up in surprisingly rich red velvet cloths slept Trunks and Goma's little baby boy.

'My baby!' said Goma with joy as she picked him up. The child woke up immediately but somehow did not cry. 'You remember mummy.' She said in amazement. 'You have become so big already.'

'Growth formula.' Drasis explained. 'Daemon named him Trunks by the way.'

Goma nodded to indicate she heard but than turned all her attention back to her baby, 'You have your father's eyes and your father's face,' she mused but than made a face, 'and your father's hair. Couldn't you inherit everything from your father but that?' the baby made some slight noise. 'Hump!' was all she said as she pulled him tightly to her chest. Feeling odd Drasis quietly left the room and stood in the passage. Silently keeping watch as he tried to give Goma as much time as he possible could to see her son.

* * *

'Sire the great warlord Pansiass is here.' said the Saiyain guard as seriously as it is possible to say the name Pansiass.

'Very well.' Said Trunks trying not to laugh, 'Send him in.'

'Trunks for the sake of the empire please don't make fun of his name.' Pleaded Goten even as he tried to smother the smile that was curving up his face.

'Lord Pansiass.' Annoyed a herald as a really muscle bound individual of generous proportion and a stupid face.

'Lord Pansiass,' began Trunks with a mixture of respect and disdain, 'I welcome you.'

'I am honoured to be here.' said the man in a singularly high pitched voice that hurt Trunks ears. 'I am eager to get down to business.'

'So am I.' Said Trunks, 'But perhaps you would like to rest first.' Trunks added to himself, 'And give me time to get ear plugs.'

'I see no reason to put it off.' Said he in that same high-pitched voice, 'You have already received a copy of the treaty. All we have to do is sign it.'

'It is not that simple.' Said Trunks, 'Your conditions are unacceptable. If there is to be a treaty between us than we and we alone must be in-charge. Though you are free to rule over the planets you bring to us on our behalf, you will answer to us and if we see fit we can replace you with someone more competent or someone we like better. Saiyains,' added Trunks with a singularly unpleasant smile, 'share power with no one.'

'But what guaranty do I have that my people will be treated fairly?' demanded the warlord.

'They will be treated better than what they are now.' Said Trunks the warlord's face changed from passive pleasantry to that of anger. 'Yes, I am fully aware of how much you "value" your people. You are not thinking of your people only of yourself. Well than be assured I am not going to harm you. But the point is that you need Saiyain might to hold on to your poultry contingent of planets. We on the other hand can live without you.' Said Trunks in a dismissive tone of voice.

Desperate to save faced the warlord taunted, 'Your much vaulted Saiyain strength did not save you from being destroyed by Freeza.' The warriors around him growled although the faces of Trunks, Goten, Marron and Trunks senior advisors were a smooth mask, 'I don't know how you brought your people back but the point is…'

'The point is,' interrupted Trunks a cold note to his voice, 'Freeza's much vaulted strength and endless arrogance did not save him form Saiyain wrath and while Freeza's empire is dead and gone ours is being rebuilt as we speak. Now you can either join it or perish before it. The choice is yours.' Trunks smiled the Saiyain battle smirk, 'Or would you like me to demonstrate Saiyain strength to you first hand?'

For a moment it looked as if the foolish creature before him was going to accept his challenge but than his face fell and he whispered, 'No, I will sign the modified treaty. I am under siege from enemies on all sides. I have little choice.'

'So you do.' Whispered Trunks. As soon as the treaties were signed Trunks turned to Potaniya and said, 'I believe a large force has gathered around our newly acquired sector.' Potaniya nodded, 'Take the battle cruisers and destroy them.' Commanded Trunks. Potaniya bowed and left to execute the orders. 'You,' said Trunks to the Lord Pansiass, 'are welcomed to stay here till you new province is freed from enemy siege.' Lord Pansiass bowed and was lead out by an attendant. As soon as he left Trunks slumped back into his thrown and said, 'Well that wasn't too bad.'

'No it wasn't.' agreed Goten, 'But you better get used to this. Because you will be doing a lot more of this before the day is out. I have at least three other dignitaries on my list.'

Trunks closed his in consternation, 'That's what I am afraid of.' Marron smiled. Poor king Trunks. Poor, poor king Trunks.

* * *

'Goma we have to go.' said Drasis as he stepped back into the room. His head snapped back, 'Wow! I leave you in here for ten minutes and…' he looked around the room. Gone were the grotesque weapons. Gone were the ugly metal box that doubled at the baby's crib. Instead the room was decorated with moons in all its phases. There also colourful crystals and stuffed Oozarus of different sizes. The boy now had a wooden Oozaru shaped bed equipped with a Oozaru night lights and spinning moon toys to put the child to sleep. 'what happened?' asked Drasis.

'Well any child would get warped growing up in a room filled with ugly things like the ones Daemon used so I decided to redecorate.' Answered Goma, 'And everybody knows that every Saiyain child needs at least one stuffed Oozaru sleeping toy.' Said Goma, 'Since Trunks is a prince I conjured him about a dozen.'

'O I see.' Said Drasis, 'You know Daemon definitely will know now that we have been here.'

'O he would find out regardless so I might as well show him what a real Saiyain nursery looks like.' Said Goma innocently, 'You are not mad are you?' she asked.

Drasis smiled, 'Nay, who want's to live forever anyway? Let's go Goma.'

Goma smiled but when she turned back to her baby there was nothing but sadness in her eyes, 'Good bye my baby. Don't forget mummy okay?' the baby made a gurgling noise. Goma kissed him lightly and put him back in the crib. The baby started crying. Knowing that she would never be able to leave if she stayed to quieten the child Goma ran out the door ruthlessly tuning the cries of her child out.

* * *

Another day another planet more new technology to play it. Bulma was having the time of her life. No worries, no responsibilities. Just her and Vegeta and lots of neat toys to plays with. Vegeta on the other had was not so relaxed. He trained while Bulma played with her toys. Took her out sightseeing when she wanted to and dragged her into bed when he wanted to. But in the back of his mind there came sometimes a lingering feeling that his son and even his daughter were not as happy as he was right than. But the thought was a fleeting one. His brats were strong they could take care of themselves. It was time for him to stop worrying.

* * *

He woke up to find his pillow wet with tears. Sometime during the night he had began to shed tears. He missed her. O Kami how he missed her. He didn't think he could ever miss anyone so much. But she was out of his reach. He couldn't touch her, smell her, kiss her or feel her arms wrapped tightly around him and… Trunks shook his head to clear it of the thoughts. He would get her back. He would one day grind the spine of Daemon beneath his booted foot and than he will have her for eternity. That was enough to get him out of bed and ready to face another day of dealing with obnoxious, arrogant dignitaries. Generals too set in the old ways and sitting on his throne twiddling his fingers trying not to think of all the things Daemon could do to his wife.

* * *

Drasis entered his darkened room absently giving the room computer to turn on the lights when suddenly he felt himself begin slammed against the wall, hard. Before he could recover he was slammed against it again and again till he began to cough out blood. 'You defy me again little brother.' Said Daemon a particularly cold note in his voice. 'Tell me do you want me to kill you?'

'Not particularly.' Said Drasis between coughing up blood. 'But neither will I stand by and let you use the son to get the mother into your bed.' Drasis gave Daemon and taunting look, 'I mean I thought you didn't like breathing dolls in your bed.' Drasis felt himself slam into the wall harder this time.

With darkness began to steal his vision he hear Daemon say, 'I love her Drasis. I need her and if to satisfy my need I have to reduce her to a breathing doll than fine.'

With his last ounce of strength Drasis spat out, 'Don't use the word love to describe what you feel for her. It's not love. It's lust pure and simple. Don't delude yourself brother.' Daemon let go of him. Drasis fell to cold marble floor and lost all awareness. His fury ignited thanks to Drasis words Daemon kicked him around like a rag doll till reason calmed him. Than he slowly picked his brother up and with all tenderness and care and carried him to a regeneration tank.

'What am I going to do with you brother?' asked Daemon as he placed him in the tank. 'I love you too much to kill you and I know you too well to trust you. What am I going to do with you brother?' No answer came to him. He expected none. Sighing Daemon walked away. For now Drasis would be allowed to live.

'You called.' Came Goma's voice from behind him, drawing his mind away from his brother.

He turned and fixed her with a cold stare, 'I find that you have seen your son. The stuffed Oozarus were a dead give away.' He commented, 'Although a nice touch.'

'I liked them too.' Said Goma, 'Are they still there or did you replace them with those grotesque weapons that no species with an ounce of sanity would use in a nursery?' she asked off-handily.

'No, the Oozarus are still there.' Said Daemon as he stood in front of her. 'It doesn't matter you know.' He said, 'It wouldn't matter if you put him the middle of a garden and only let him see pretty things. I would still find a way to warp his mind and mould him into my angel of death. Mould him into a creature who will be the death of your beloved "mate".'

'O I have no doubt about that.' Said Goma her tone deathly calm, 'I just thought the weapons to be ugly that's all. Heaven forbid I would think that you would stoop to trying to warp the mind of my son with such trinkets.' Ice lining each of her words. 'That would be too primitive for you.'

'Absolutely.' Whispered Daemon, he brought his mouth close to her ears and whispered in a husky seductive voice that made Goma cringe in fear, 'Just so you know. The next time you want to see your son it will have to be through me.' He brushed a hand over her tail making her shiver. Turning on his heels he walked away. Leaving Goma longing for Trunks. Both the Trunks.

* * *

She was not happy, she missed Goten. She was missing Pan and she was missing a sale at the mall. 'Why do I have to do this?' she asked in annoyance as she prepared for the capsule corp. meeting. 'I mean, grandfather left Capsule Corp. to Trunks. Not even mom but Trunks. But no he is too busy being the ruler of an expanding empire and hogging my husband.' She stopped than burst into tears, 'I wish Goten was here.' She said as tears streamed down her face.

'Your wish is my command.' Said Goten with a grin as he wrapped his arms around Bra from behind.

'Goten!' screamed Bra in joy as she turn in his arms and kissed him passionately, 'What are you doing here?'

'Well I got a couple of hours off so I decided to come and visit my neglected wife.' He whispered as he nuzzled her neck, 'Hold her, cuddle her, listen to her and than soothe away her troubles.'

Bra grinned, 'You know just what to say don't you and just when to turn up?'

Goten grinned, 'Its easy when you are a seer.' He acknowledge, 'But enough of that.' He said as he sunk down to the ground hold Bra on his lap. 'My ears are yours Princess.' Smiling Bra leaned back and began to unload all her complaints and Goten listed as attentively as any man could while he had such a gorgeous thing in his arms.

* * *

'One drop of weird green stuff I extracted from the weird tree in the lobby.' Said Goma as she poured the said liquid in the glass of water in front of her, 'A drop of red rose petal extract and three drops of really strong sleeping potion and a drop of sweet tasting potion and we are done.' Said Goma as a strange coloured liquid stood in front of her, 'I can't go on without seeing you Trunks.' She said, 'And the only way I can see you is if I am either dead or in a coma.' She picked up the glass the whispered, 'Bottoms up for one hell of a coma.' So saying she gulped down the contents of the glass.

She began to shudder uncontrollably. Gathering up her strength she stretched across the floor. Another minute and the she felt herself drop in a sleep so deep it would be hard for her to waken from it. 'Trunks…' she whispered, 'see you soon.'

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	31. Part 7 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'This is weird.' Said Goma as she surveyed her surrounding. She was standing in the middle of small semi-darkened room with nothing but a large bed in the middle. A number of seriously overstuffed pillows were scattered all over it. A heavy looking cover was draped loosely on the bed. It seemed to Goma that underneath it and the pillows someone or something was stirring. Apprehensively she jerked back the cover. Trunks groaned, 'Trunks!' screamed Goma, waking him up from the light sleep. 

'Goma!' he screamed in joy, 'What are you doing here? Scratch that I don't care.' So saying he reached for her but found his hands to be chained to the bedpost. 'What the hell!' screamed Trunks, 'What is going on?' he wondered. 

'Well, you are a sick bastered.' Said Goma with an annoyed smile that was not really a smile. 

'Huh.' 

'I came up with this potion that temporarily put me in a coma.' Said Goma simply. Trunks eyes went wide with worry. 'With the emphasis on temporary.' Said Goma quickly. 

'Yes but is it harmless?' demanded Trunks. 

'More or less.' Said Goma after pulling a face. 

'What do you mean more or less?' demanded Trunks. 

'O stop trying to change the subject.' Screamed Goma, 'I mean this is your dream. This is your sub-conscious and for some reason you are dreaming of…' she looked around, '…of a place that looks a lot like an Abagan whorehouse. Where you are shacked to the bed and with me…' she looked down at her getup of tight leather pants and even tighter leather vest and the spiked leather whip in her hand, 'and with me looking like a dominatrix, Trunks!' screamed Goma, 'Is this how you see me? As some one who thrives on pouring hot wax in your navel and whipping you till you are covered in purple bruises and than pouring hot chocolate all over the wounds and than licking it up slowly but at the same time making sure it stings…' pause, 'Actually maybe that last part is like me. Minus the whipping of course.' She whispered softly with a grin, 'But Trunks you pervert, I never would have guess you were into such kinky stuff.' She screeched at Trunks but than stopped as she detected the horrified look mixed with confusion yet at the same time realisation, 'Trunks?' 

'Did… did you say an Abagan whorehouse?' asked Trunks with fear lacing his voice. 

'Yes.' Replied Goma. 

'I have never been to an Abagan whorehouse, I have never been to any whorehouse, ever. How would I know what the inside of an Abagan whorehouse looks like?' Trunks pointed out. 'How do you know what the inside of an Abagan whorehouse looks like anyway?' he asked suspiciously. 

Goma rolled her eyes, 'Don't get any idea.' She warned, 'In witch school I knew the Abagan Princess. One time she took a bunch of us to Abaga during our vacation. That's when I got a grand tour of an Abagan whorehouse.' 

Trunks gulped, 'I had a feeling that's what you were going to say. Damn it, what is it with me and witches?' he wondered in mounting annoyance. 

'Trunks what are you on about?' asked Goma in confusion. 

Trunks took in a breath, 'Just recently I signed a treaty with Abaga which incorporates Abaga into the Saiyain empire. That's when the pretty but slutty Abagan princess came to Vegitasei and sort of hit on me and I sort of burned her and now I think she has me under some sort of spell that's making me dream of an Abagan whorehouse.' Trunks ran out of breath. 

'Wow.' Said Goma, 'I didn't know anybody could say that much with just one breath. Hmm…' she turned her attention back to the room. For a moment her eyes clouded over, 'Yep you are right.' Said Goma as her eyes returned to normal. 'You are definitely under a spell, a pretty powerful one too. You must have burnt her pretty badly.' She said with smile. 'Damn, I wish I was there to see her face.' 

'Ah Goma, husband in chains here.' Trunks reminded her, 'Chains I can't break for some reason.' 

'Of course not.' Said Goma, 'This is her spell, she determines what you can and can't do. But,' said Goma with a smile, 'Since I was not part of her spell she doesn't control my abilities.' So saying she Ki blasted the chains away. 'Now to find that two bit whore and…' Free from his chains Trunks pulled Goma into a deep passionate kiss. 

'Now we can find the two bit whore.' Said Trunks as they parted. 

'Well, it's clear she didn't disable you kissing abilities.' Said Goma. Trunks grinned. Steps outside their door drew their attention away from each other. 'Looks like we don't have to look for anyone.' She whispered. 

'Hide.' So saying Trunks pushed Goma behind him. The door was thrown open and in stepped the Abagan Princess wearing peculiarly tight leather lingerie. 'By Kami how do you breath in that?' asked Trunks in amazement. 

She smiled, 'Do you like it?' she asked seductively. 

'Looks cold.' Said Trunks in a stained manned. 

She laughed, 'Come on my King you don't have to pretend here. This is outside our reality. This isn't real, it's… a dream and it doesn't matter what you do in a dream.' 

'O believe me when I say that if I had dreams like the ones you are implying than my wife would rip my balls off.' Said Trunks. The uncomfortable nature of the present circumstance showing on his face. 

'You bet your balls I would.' Goma's voice chimed into his head. 

The Princess laughed, 'Ah but my King how would she know? From what I understand she's a prisoner on the other side of the galaxy. She won't know, in fact even you will dismiss whatever happens in a dream as just a dream.' 

'Except its not a dream. It a spell.' Said Trunks. The Princess' eyes widened, 'Yes, I know. So give it up.' 

For a moment she seemed out of idea but than, 'But why? Dream or spell, what happens here is not actually physical. I mean our bodies are residing on different planets. Why hold back?' she sat down on the bed near Trunks and gently placed her hand on his broad, bare breast, 'Give me a good reason.' She said. 

'How about this?' offered Goma, 'If you don't get your filthy hands off my husband this instant I'll turn you into a cow or better yet an ugly bitch who couldn't attract a blind guy.' 

'Goma!' gasped the Princess, 'What are you… your husband?' she turned to Trunks as she removed her hand and her entire body as far away from Trunks as possible without actually leaving the room. 'Goma is your wife.' 

'Yes.' Said Trunks, 'Didn't you know?' 

'No, all I heard were rumours that you had a wife who was imprisoned currently by… Daemon.' She hit her head, 'I should have known. It could only be Goma. Stupid, stupid me.' She looked up and smiled, 'Well, you are off my guys to bed list.' She informed Trunks, 'Not only is Goma one very dangerous witch to steal guys from I happen to know it is impossible to steal one of her guys.' 

'How would you know something like that?' demanded Goma. 'I mean I have only ever had two guys. Trunks and Daemon.' 

'Exactly.' Said The princess, 'Daemon's so crazy about you he that he is willing to move heaven and hell to get you back and Trunks… well look at how sexy and totally drop dead gorgeous I look and he is… well he is still… limp.' Trunks closed his eyes in consternation, this conversation was not taking place. 'I mean I find that remarkable, unless of course the other rumours are true and your impotent.' she stated. 

'What!' screamed Trunks, 'I am not impotent, I just happen to have very good control.' said Trunks defensively. 

'Sure that's what they all say.' Said Princess. 

'I am not… Goma.' He whined. 

Goma giggled, 'Enough.' She agreed, 'Lift the spell, quickly, I don't have much time.' the Princess waved her hand and she and the room disappeared. Leaving Trunks and Goma in dream version of his bed chambers. 

'Now this is what I usually dream of.' Said Trunks. 

'You have very limited imagination.' Commented Goma. 

'Who needs imagination, all I really need in my dreams is you.' Said Trunks as he pulled Goma to sit on his laps. 'Now my queen I am at your disposal. What would you have me do?' Goma looked into Trunks blues eyes than. For a moment her own eyes were expressionless than she burst into tears. 'Goma.' Said Trunks in confusion as he tried to blush away the tears. 'What's wrong? What did he do to you?' he demanded in mounting anger, 'Tell me.' 

Goma tears only increased, 'I can't. If you were meant to know than you would have known by now. He would have told you. But he didn't he must have a good reason for it. I can't tell you. Please don't ask me to.' Her soft sobs increased to heart broken wails that shook Trunks to the very core of his being and he knew something truly terrible had happened. 

Something more terrible than her rape at the hands of Daemon. But for the life of him he could not think of what could possibly be so terrible. The possibility that Goma had given birth to his child, his son never entered his mind. All he knew was that his mate was in tears in his arms and he was at a lose to comfort her. At last he managed, 'Goma please don't cry. Please, tell me how to make it better and I will. Please don't cry.' He pleaded. 

Goma look him in the eye again. The pain in her eyes made Trunks' heart sink, 'Hold me.' She pleaded in grief stricken voice. Trunks complied and lay down on the bed holding her firmly in his arms. A cold spot was born in Trunks heart that night. It would be years before it would show its ugly head. But when it did… 

* * *

'Trunks you don't have to use that much power.' Yelled Goten. But Trunks wasn't listening. His mind was totally fixed on the bit of frost in his heart. A moment more and he lost it. 'Trunks!' screamed Goten as Trunks began to kill mercilessly and after awhile without reason. He killed everything that drew breath, enemy soldiers, unarmed medics and sometimes even his own troop if they didn't get out of his way fast enough. 'Trunks!' Goten screamed as he powered up. He had to restrain him… he had to make him stop this senseless slaughter… he had to 'Trunks!'

Goten woke up shivering. That was almost ten years ago. Shortly after the birth of Chibi Trunks. That planet had not survived Trunks, loss of control. The only bit of comfort was that it was mainly a military planet and did not have any civilian. But the image of Trunks cold and methodical haunted him. What disturbed him even more was the fact that Trunks did not remember anything. It appeared that he had blacked out. With his body trembling uncontrollably Goten stumbled out of bed. No matter how much he cast back in his mind, no matter how much he used his power to look back he could not identify what exactly had made Trunks go ballistic. But he knew it had something to do with Goma. Something about her crying and Trunks not being able to comfort her. he knew Trunks hated seeing Goma cry but… Goten splashed some cold water on his face. Trunks never lost it again after that. Which was comforting. But Goten knew that Trunks could lose it again and that was not comforting. Goten forbid the mention of Goma's name during battles, that might have been the reason why Trunks never lost it again but maybe not. Meanwhile Goten was at a lose to know what else he could do. There is an old saying that those who fight monsters should be careful that they don't become one themselves. Trunks fought monsters all the time. Heartless, cruel monsters. In fact he was fighting the biggest heartless monster of them all, Daemon. All Goten could do was hope and pray that Trunks did not become a monster himself. Especially now that he was about to go up against his own son… 

* * *

He turned out better than Daemon could have ever imagined. He was ruthless, heartless, fearless and damn good. He cared for nothing but Daemon's approval and to earn it he would do anything… anything. Daemon smiled. While Chibi Trunks would never believe that Goma hated him, gave him up or that she didn't love him. He would believe anything about Trunks. Daemon filled his heads with such lies about his father that Trunks became a monster in the eyes of his son. 

He told Chibi Trunks that Trunks was a power obsessed king who wanted nothing but to rule the universe. Consumed with ambition Trunks had driven his mother away but not before taking out every frustration that he encountered out on her. From time to time Daemon did let him see his mother from afar. In forming him sadly that he looked too much like his father to not cause his mother pain from looking at him. Chibi Trunks did not take that well. Many times especially when he was young he nearly killed himself when he tried to mutilate his face trying to sever all likeness between him and his father. Daemon convinced him to leave it. It would hurt his father more when he finally killed him because Trunks would know the very son he did not want had risen up to be his doom. Chibi Trunks agreed. After a time he began to see the irony Daemon intended. The child his father cast away because he believed him to be a weak unimportant thing that could only be a weakness to him become his death wearing his own face and name. Yes, he would destroy his father but not before he had dealt as much pain to him as he did to him and his mother. Of course Chibi Trunks could not know that the only time Trunks actually hit his mother was during a sparring session before she became his wife. He could not know that Trunks would never abuse his mother, he would rather die before. He could not Trunks would have died a thousand death ere he allowed him to be in the clutches of a madman like Daemon if only he knew of his existence. 

* * *

'Who is he?' demanded Trunks as he stormed down the stone hallway richly lined with thick velvet wall hangings down towards one of his many meeting room with Goten, Marron and couple of his ministers in tow, 'What do we know about this new general of Daemon's?' he demanded. 

This intelligence minister gulped, 'Precious little I am afraid. He keeps his face hidden. Some say that he is deformed. Some say that he is ashamed of the way he looks. We don't know what his real name is but he calls himself Daimion.' 

'As in the son of the devil?' wondered Trunks. 

'Yes, exactly.' Said the minister. 'He hates his father, considers him the devil.' 

'Huh are you sure he isn't Daemon's son?' asked Trunks. 

Goten looked away, 'If only you knew Trunks.' He thought to himself. 

'Yes sire we are sure. My spies are yet to identify what species he is from but they are sure he isn't a Tilku. He doesn't smell right.' 

'Hold it. Your spies have been able to get close enough to sniff him yet all they have managed to gather on him is this…' Trunks stopped himself. It really would not be appropriate to utter the words he really wanted to. 

'Well sire…' began to minister. 

Trunks cut him off, 'Never mind. Goten, Marron any mystical knowledge the two of you would like to put in?' he asked them. 

For a brief moment something chased across Goten's visage. Marron too looked uncomfortable. 'No nothing.' She said, praying to Kami like she always did that her decision to keep the information provided to her by Drasis about the mysterious "Daimion" was correct. 'The spirits apparently don't want you to find out about him yet.' She said. 

'Goten, nothing on the vision front either?' asked Trunks. 

Goten looked away, 'Nothing.' He whispered. 

'Why do I get the impression you are lying?' asked Trunks. Goten didn't say anything, 'Goten whatever it is just tell me.' 

'I can't. The future will change for the worst if I do.' Said Goten truthfully, this time meeting Trunks bottomless blue eyes. 

Trunks sighed, 'Well we can't have that can we? Keep your spies on alert Onyan. I don't like fighting blind, I want to know everything that you can find out about this… this brat.' 

* * *

'Daddy!' squealed the little girl as she wrapped herself around Goten's legs. 

'Hey B-chan.' Said Goten softly as he picked up his seven year old daughter and sat her down in his arms. 'Where is your mom?' 

'Mommy is talking to cousin Pan and Kakarott is sparring in the gravity room with Goku.' She informed her father. 

'I see. What were you doing?' asked Goten. 

'Running away.' Said the little girl holding up a soft dolly bag stuffed with her pyjama's and some dresses and pants. 'Kakarott said that I was too much of a coward to go and run away so I decided to run away to show him that I can.' 

'I see.' Said Goten, 'And where exactly were you going to go?' he wondered. 

'O… I don't know.' Said B-chan with light moister in her eyes. 

'Ah don't cry B-chan.' Said Goten, 'You can always run away to the Capsule doll house in the backward although Princess brave people don't run away.' 

'They don't?' she asked her father innocently. 

'Yes, Princess only cowards run.' Said Goten, 'You aren't a coward are you honey.' 

'No daddy.' Said the girl confidently, 'I am the bravest girl in the whole wide world, even the universe.' 

'I know you are.' Agreed Goten, 'So no more talk of running away, okay?' 

'Okay.' Said the little girl. But than realised she didn't have anything to do now, 'Daddy will you come play tea-party-that-got-interrupted-by-Freeza with me?' she asked. 

'Sure honey.' Agreed Goten with a wide smile. He actually liked playing tea-party-that-got-interrupted-by-Freeza. 

'Great you can be Freeza and I'll be the unstoppable Princess B-chan who defeats you.' She said cheerfully. 

'Whatever you want Princess.' Said Goten as he carried his daughter to her playroom. 

* * *

'Look's like Uncle Goten's back.' Said Pan as she groomed the hair of her silent six-year-old daughter. 'How do you put up with it?' she asked. 'Uubu had to go away for business couple of times for about a week or so and I couldn't sleep a wink and Uncle Goten is sometimes gone for months at a time.' She informed her best friend. 

Bra shrugged, 'Practice, plus he does somehow always manage to be around when I really need him. So its not too bad. Are you sure you don't want to play with B-chan, Panny?' Bra asked Pan's little girl. 

'B-chan said I can't.' said Panny sadly, 'She said she was running away and I couldn't go with her.' 

'What?' asked Bra seriously. 

'I think we should go check on B.' Said Pan, concern in her voice. The two women made their way to the playroom and found much to their relief B-chan sitting and playing with her father. 'You know I think he actually enjoys playing those silly games.' 

'I think it helps get his mind of things.' Said Bra. 

Panny squirmed out of her mother's grasp and ran to B-chan and asked, 'Can I play, too?' 

'Sure. Now that I am not running away.' Said B-chan. 

'Why aren't you running away?' asked Panny. 

'O because daddy said that only cowards run away, so to prove to Kakarott I am brave I don't have to run away.' Said B-chan. 'Right daddy?' 

'Right B-chan.' Replied Goten. Looking at Bra he gave her a wink to indicate everything was under control. 

Bra smiled. 'Come on Pan we have punishments to hand out to a certain Chibi Saiyain.' 

'O I have a really good one. One to try it?' asked Pan. 

'Sure.' 

With a large drop of sweat dropping down his forehead Goten commented, 'I think your mothers actually like coming up with punishments.' The two little girls just giggled. 

* * *

Goten gently laid B-chan in her bed and tucked her in. As much as the little girl loved playing the tea-party-that-got-interrupted-by-Freeza it tired her out way too much. Giving her a light peck on the cheek he closed the door of her room. For a moment he stepped into the room of his son and ran a light hand through his hair. 'Don't ever give you sister stupid ideas again.' He warned softly. The boy made some sort of unintelligent noise and rolled over. Goten smiled and left the room. 

In his own room he found Bra reading a book in their bed. Goten lay down next to her, face buried in his pillow, 'What now?' wondered Bra.

'The usual, inter-galactic politics, spying, treaty signing, attempts at diplomacy, managing troops and o yeah Trunks is about to meet his son for the first time.' Said Goten. 

'What! When?' asked Bra. 

'Daemon has decided that a cluster of planets we control is too close to his territory. He is sending his best general, Trunks' own son, to claim it from us. Trunks has decided it is time the brat realised what he is really up against. He is handling the mission himself.' Said Goten. 

Silence, 'This can't be good.' Said Bra. 

'You're telling me.' Said Goten warily, 'I always knew Chibi Trunks was a ticking time bomb. I guess we are about to find out how big of an explosion he can really create.' 

* * *

So he comes, let him come. This **is** what I have been waiting for all my life. I chance to end his miserable life. I chance to prove show him exactly what he cast away. Who he refused to acknowledge as his. I lay awake day and night thinking of ways to deal the final blow. Maybe I'll rip out his spinal column and beat his to death with it or better yet maybe I'll torture him and make him lick my boots before making him beg me to end his life. But I won't. I'll rip out his arms and legs and turn him into a cripple but I'll let him live. Yes that's what I'll do. Let him live in agony just like he is making my mom live in agony.

A soft sob escaped Chibi Trunks or as he prefers to be called Daimion. The thought of his mother always made him sad. He knew she still loved his father, thought he was not sure why. Why would she persist on loving that... that monster when such a nice guy like Daemon was just throwing himself at her feet. He sighed as a realisation dawned on him. The thoughts he was having but a moment ago weren't that nice. They were... monstrous. He truly was the son of the devil. He closed his eyes and tried not to clear his mind and focus. He needed focus if he was to defeat his father and he would defeat his father. He would... but perhaps it would be beneficial for him if they met first.

* * *

  
'Wow, he think Daemon is the good guy?' asked Marron disbelieving her ears. 

'O yeah.' replied Drasis, 'He thinks Trunks is a monster and is determined to destroy him and he thinks that my brother, my brother is the saviour of the universe.'   
Silence, 'By Kami he is mad.' 

'So would you if you had the things that he had feed into your brain. Plus don't forget he was force grown. I mean he is suppose to be a ten year old boy not a twenty year old warlord. I don't care what the witches handbook says you can't have twenty years squeezed into ten and not come out of it brain damaged.' 

'I suppose.' said Marron as she laid her head against his chest absently watching the sun set on the horizon, the ocean waves gentle and beautiful. It had been so long since she last saw an earth sunset. She missed it. She should visit earth more but she was just so busy all the time. Even now she couldn't get away from work. She sighed, 'Do you think we are doing the right thing, not telling Trunks?' asked Marron. 

'Yes.' said Drasis. 'I mean Goten knew before any of us what was going on but he opted not to tell Trunks. He must have a good reason. Something he foresaw. Probably Trunks going and challenging my brother before he was ready.' admitted Drasis, 'Trunks is a nice guy and all but sometimes he can be very hot headed.' 

'O no doubt about it.' agreed Marron, 'He probably would have got himself killed and well cosmically speaking we would have all been screwed. But,' she added with worry, 'we might still be all screwed.' 

Drasis tightened his arms around her, 'Don't worry. There is an unexpected advantage here that you do not see. Chibi Trunks' judgements will be clouded because of his emotions. All he wants to do his destroy his father and might often make the wrong decision because the alternative might be say retreating and regrouping. He might interpret that as a show of weakness and not do that although it is the best decision. Trunks on the other had regards "Daimion" as little more than a chess piece. His attitude towards him is cold and detached. He is unlikely to make foolish decisions.' 

'For all our sake' said Marron, 'I hope you are right.'

* * *

'He wants to meet me?' asked Trunks in amazement. The Saiyain officer nodded, 'Hump, well it seems our little Daimion is trying to make this war personal.' Commented Trunks.

'It would seem so.' Agreed Potaniya. 'Sire, I advise that you be on your guard. You have been wanting more information about him. Meeting him might indeed yield this but he would know a lot more about you too. What made you tick and stuff like that. He might have actually arranged this to push your buttons and so…'

'To find some way to undermine my better judgement.' Trunks completed for her, 'Don't worry I will be on my guard but that does not mean I am not going to meet this upstart brat that by all accounts came out of nowhere sporting a Ki as high as mine.'

'But not higher.' Said Potaniya.

'As far as we know.' Trunks pointed out. 'No I will meet with Daimion and who knows maybe I'll find out who the devil is that fathered him.'

* * *

_Goten walked silently into Trunks bedroom. He was sitting on his bed. His legs crossed beneath him his eyes fixed on 3D hologram of Goma. 'Trunks.' He called him softly._

'What is it?' he asked without taking his eyes of the picture.

'I need to tell you something, something before… before you meet Daimion tomorrow.' Said Goten.

Trunks did look at him than, 'What you are finally going to tell me who the hell he really is?' Goten nodded weakly. Trunks twisted and sat down to look him straight in the eyes, 'Well tell me.'

Goten opened his mouth but closed it again, than opened again and finally just blurted it all out, 'He is your son. Goma got pregnant from the time you two spent on the other world… she… she gave birth ten years ago. Daemon forced grew you son, named him Trunks because… because he looks like you. Daemon also filled his head with… with these lies that made Chibi think that you are the monster and not Daemon. I mean he thinks you actually hit Goma… hell he thinks you beat Goma to the point of death and threw her away like she was a piece of garbage. He…'

'Is my son?' repeated Trunks dazed.

'Yes.' Admitted Goten.

Silence, 'And you never told me this before why?' asked Trunks.

'Because, because I was afraid you would do something foolish.' Said Goten, 'Trunks, I am sorry.'

Trunks looked at him with eyes that were as cold as death, 'Not as sorry as you are going to be.' At that moment Goten knew Trunks had lost it again. 'When you said I would do something foolish did you mean something like…' a blink of an eye and Trunks slammed his fist into Goten's stomach, '…this.'

'Trunks no.' screamed Goten as he sat up on his bed.

'Goten are you okay.' Said Bra as she woke up too.

'A dream… not a vision,.' Said Goten, 'There is no going back.' He whispered, 'I have set myself upon a path and I have no choice but to see it through. I…'

'Goten what are you talking about?' asked Bra. Worry in her voice.

'Trunks.' Said Goten, 'He will kill me if I try to tell him about his son now.'

The colour drained from her face, 'Don't be ridiculous. Trunks would never kill you.'

'The Trunks we know would not but the Trunks he becomes when he losses it will.' Goten told her. 'When he returns to himself he would probably mourn my death to the point where he would kill himself but…' he looked away, 'I can't tell him. The universe has plans on how the existence of Chibi Trunks is to be known to Trunks and I must go along with it. I have no choice.' Silence, 'Damn.'

* * *

The old king, Trunks Grandfather, would never have allowed Daimion to come to Vegitasei. He kept his enemies as far away from him as possible, remembered Zorn. Even Freeza did not step on to Vegitasei's surface till a treaty was firmly in place. Not that the treaty amounted to anything in the end, but still. The power wielded by the current king, however, would have been beyond the old king's imagination. This was perhaps not as suicidal as it appeared but Zorn believed in being safe rather than sorry. He truly wished this Daimion was not allowed within fifty light-years of Vegitasei. But who, he stole a glance at the grim determine face of Trunks and the resigned attitude of Goten and Marron, is going to argue with Trunks? The answer was no one.

The shuttle pulled in to the main Starport attached to the royal grounds. All of Trunks' personal guards tensed, earning a roll of the eye from Trunks, as the ramp began to extend outwards. A moment more and a hooded figure descended from the shuttle flanked by a small contingent of powerful looking Tilku warriors. Trunks stood his ground firmly, he did not move, he made no attempt to acknowledge the presence of the newcomer. All his ministers and warriors too emulated him perfectly. Growling deep in his throat at the obvious affront Daimion forced himself to bow in front of Trunks and say softly, 'Your highness I bring greetings from the great emperor Daemon.' The scorn he put on the world highness was not lost on Trunks. With a contemptuous smirk Trunks coldly nodded his head. Daimion could not help but add, 'And from you wife.'

Goten closed his eyes, he couldn't believe Chibi Trunks would be stupid enough to bait Trunks like that. Fortunately Trunks did not lash out though the tension in his body indicated to him that he was moments away from blowing anything he could get his hands on to Kingdom come. 'Do you indeed?' wondered Trunks, 'Yet I get the impression you have never spent a moment in the same room as my wife.' He stated.

'None that I remember.' Acknowledged Daimion softly with more than a hint of pain that Trunks uncharacteristically missed, 'But I have seen her and my master has ordered me to pass on her greetings to you.' He stated.

Trunks smiled a singularly unpleasant smile, 'Well tell your master that I don't need one of his lackeys to pass on my wife's messages for her. Despite all his efforts she still comes to me and she will as long as we both draw breath.' With that Trunks turned away.

'What?' demanded Daimion in confusion but it was clear that no one was going to satisfy his curiosity.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	32. Part 7 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She was throwing up again and she was throwing up more than her lunch. One last painful contraction of her diaphragm and the urge to empty her gut passed. Slowly Goma got to her feet. Stumbling over to the sink she tapped the switches to turn the water on at the temperature she wanted. Taking some of the water in her hand she washed away any trace of blood that remained on her face and mouth. She watched impassively as the blood tainted water swirled down the drain. A dose of anoxia hit her. Stumbling back away from sink she dump into something hard and warm. 'Daemon.' She hissed out as she tried to move forward, away from him.

In doing so she nearly hit her face on the basin. But Daemon caught her, 'How many time do I have to tell you not to cast that stupid spell?' he demanded as he gathered the now too weak to fight Goma in his arms, 'Is it really worth it?' he asked, 'Killing yourself from the inside so that you may spend what ten minutes, half hour with old King of the Monkeys?' he demanded. Putting as much scorn as he could master in the words King of the monkeys.

'Your one to talk wolf boy.' Hissed Goma. 'I wouldn't have to kill myself from the inside if you would just let me go.'

'That I cannot do.' Said Daemon, 'You are yet to give me a heir.' He whispered as he gentle brushed a hand over her firm, flat tummy making Goma's flesh crawl.

'And I never will.' She vowed. 'At least not willingly anyway.' She added knowing full well that if Daemon really wanted to he could take it from her. He had already raped her, he had already stolen her baby, she no longer put any limits to what Daemon could and could not do. 'Besides its not like you will allow me to leave if I give you heir.' She pointed out.

Daemon laughed a singularly unpleasant laugh. 'True, I would not. But still you could try…' he brought nuzzled his face into her neck, '…to convince me.'

'Go to hell.' Whispered Goma as she used all her remaining strength to pull away from him.

Daemon let out a long breath. 'Be that way if you please.' He said at last, 'Of course if you did give up as easily as that than I would not love you half as much as I do now would I.'

'It's not love Daemon. I don't know what it is but it is not love.' Said Goma softly. 'If you loved me you would…'

'Let you go, o I am sure if I let my better nature win out than I would let you go. But I would not leave you to peace for what is between Trunks and me is independent of you. We would try and destroy each other regardless of whether you were ever born. So you might as well stay here. You are bound to end up here anyway, whether I let you go now or not.'

'No I wouldn't.' snapped Goma, 'Trunks is going to win. I know he will win.' She said confidently.

'O please don't say anything as corny as "I believe in Trunks." please' said Daemon trying to mimic Goma's voice for the last part. 'There really is no situation where that can be applied without it sound pathetic.' Scorn dripped from every word. 'Your confidence in him misguided Goma. Trust me on that.'

'Your arrogance is baseless. Trust **me **on that.' replied Goma. Daemon shook his head and looked at Goma as if she were a lost cause. Turning on his heel he began to march out of the bathroom. 'And it is worth it.' Goma added in regards to his previous question. 'Even if it kills me being with him is worth it.' Daemon said nothing.

* * *

Trunks ditched Daimion and his entourage in a not so subtle way not long after them leaving the Starport much to Goten's displeasure. Normally Goten would have sent a thousand mental reprimands to Trunks for being so cavalier with his diplomacy. But perhaps because it was Chibi Trunks they were dealing with and perhaps because Goten sensed that Trunks was just itching for a fight that he let it slide. But what it meant was that suddenly he found himself the nursemaid of homicidal brat and his equally homicidal companions. Mastering up all the diplomacy skilled he had learnt in the last ten years Goten said, 'As first time visitors it would only be right for you to get a tour of the palace.' He said, 'If you would kindly follow me I will show you the areas of the Palace you might be most interested in seeing and than show you your quarters so you may get some rest. You must be fatigued from your long journey.'

Daimion just shrugged, 'What I would really like to know is how the King,' again the scorn was evident, this time some of the surrounding Saiyain guards growled out a faint warning which Daimion ignored, 'is communicating with my mot… master's intended queen. Is this something we should be worried about?' he asked in forced tone of humour.

Goten smiled, 'Worry if you wish. It is not something you can prevent without killing Goma but than that would defeat your master's o so carefully laid out plans for her. Won't it?'

'My master only wishes to make her happy.' Replied Daimion.

'The only person your master wishes to make happy is himself.' said Goten slightly irritated at the boy's ignorance and blind devotion to Daemon though he was aware of both from his visions. 'But that is another matter all together. Come follow me and let me show you at least some of the splendours of Saiyain empire.' He said as he motioned them to follow. The rest of the day was spent in relative non-event with Goten playing the tour guide and Daimion and his followers playing the tourists.

* * *

He landed near the large dome shaped building that used to be his home holding the woman in his arms tight. Gently he let her down making sure her feet was firmly on the ground before letting her go. Slowly they both began to look around taking in all the little changes and all the things that remained the same. A soft noise reached his ears. Turning around he came face to face with a little blue haired girl clutching one of those over stuffed soft toys earth children liked so much to play with.

'Hello little one.' Said the man as he kneeled in front of the little girl.

'Hi.' Replied the little girl.

'Hello.' Said the woman standing behind the kneeling man. With her eyes glittering with happiness she began to ask, 'Are you my…'

'What is your name little one?' asked the man, perhaps trying to save the woman from disappointment from an unsatisfactory answer to her question.

'Son Bulma Vegeta.' replied the girl, 'But everybody calls me B-chan.' The lady looked ready to cry. The man too seemed on the verge of some emotional out pour. But B-chan was sure he would not do much more than give her a hug. She tilted her head slightly to the side and surveyed them both for a moment. Than she said softly, 'You look like my Grandfather.' To the man, 'And you look sort of like my mother but a lot like my Grandmother.'

Vegeta smiled, 'I am your grandfather and she is your grandmother.' Softly he brushed a hand on her cheek, 'Looks like Kakarott's brat was good for something after all.'

Unable to contain herself any longer Bulma wrapped B-chan into a choking hug. 'B-chan.' Same Bra's melodic voice as she stepped out of the house, stopped and started, 'Mom! Dad!' she cried as she ran to them with tears of joy streaming down her cheek. Vegeta and Bulma where back at Capsule Corp. Back on Earth.

* * *

Daimion stepped into his room and immediately began to search for bugs using the latest in the state of the art bug finding mechanism. But it soon became clear to him that Trunks was not interested in spying on him while he was his guest. But Daimion had no doubt even as he stood here Saiyain spies were planting as many bugs as possible in his ship, to be activated once he left the hospitality of the Saiyains. Making double sure that no eavesdropping or peeping devices were present in his room he took of his hood off. This soft lavender locks came cascading down his face. Slowly he turned his eyes to the mirror in his room. He did look exactly like his father. His father! Fighting the urge to throw a energy sphere at the mirror he grabbed his hood and hung over the mirror. He did not want be reminded how much he looked like his bastered father.

Sitting at the edge of the bed he buried his head in his hand. Slowly a tear made its way down his eyes to his palm, that was followed by another and another till Chibi Trunks began to weep. Weep for his lost childhood. Weep for his mother. Weep for his hate filled heart and weep for the blood he had yet to shed. He did not know how long he sat their crying. It seemed too long, yet it did not seem long enough.

The communication console beeped. Taking a moment to fix himself up and put his hood back on Chibi Trunks turned the console on. It was a Saiyain communications officer. He was cordially asked to join the King for dinner. There was a name for all his hate, all his pain, all his suffering, it was King Trunks Vegeta. The key to ending his suffering, his pain and hate that he felt in his heart was to destroy the cause of all three. He had to destroy his father and the sooner he found out how he could do that while causing him maximum amount of mental and physical anguish was the better. Informing the communications officer that he would be there, Daimion signed of. Tonight, he promised himself, he will find at least part of what makes Trunks tick.

* * *

'Tell me, tell me everything.' urged Bra. 'Where have you been? What have you done? I want to know everything.' she declared as they sat around living room table.

'Here I thought having children would have taught you patience but I guess that was too much to hope.' Observed Vegeta. Bra pouted, than smiled and hugged her father.

'We have been to many worlds.' Said Bulma grinning. 'But I am afraid we didn't do anything really exciting. Just the usual, with me tinkering with technology and your father training as if the fight of his life was on the following day, some times with the training drones and sometimes with me.' She said softly.

'Mom!' screamed Bra.

'What?' wondered Bulma innocently.

'Never mind. I don't want any description.' Said Bra.

Vegeta laughed, 'What a way to get us out of talking.' he noted. Bra pouted again making Vegeta think that his little girl was still little. But the appearance of Kakarott and B-chan reminded him exactly how grown up his little girl really was, 'So where is that worthless husband of yours?' demanded Vegeta.

That ripped a sigh from Bra lips, 'Saving yours son's empire from… well something or other.' Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, another sigh, 'He is Trunks' chief diplomat, second in command, head advisor, seer and chief military strategist.'

'Don't forget brother-in-law.' Said Goten from the doorway making pretty much everybody jump.

'Daddy.' Squealed B-chan with joy as she ran to her father while Kakarott satisfied himself with only flashing a brief smile towards his father, 'Look grandpa is here and grandma and look,' she held up an odd looking dolly, 'they brought me this and lots of other neat stuff.'

'That's great.' Said Goten as he picked B-chan up into his arms. 'Its good to see you Vegeta, Bulma.' he informed them.

'Its great to see you too.' Said Bulma with a bright smile, 'I hear and see that you have been very busy.'

Bra blushed. Goten laughed and said, 'Yes both your children have an ability to work me to the bone.'

'I see your Ki concealing technique has improved.' Noted Vegeta, 'I am glad to see that court life hasn't softened you brat. Hopefully Trunks is the same.'

'O Trunks trains.' Goten informed him, 'A bit too much.' He added with a hint of irritation.

'What happened now?' asked Bra recognising the tone.

Goten looked and Vegeta and Bulma, 'Since you guys are going to be here for awhile I'll start from the top.' He said as he sat down at the table with them. Gently placing B-chan on the chair next to him. He did not see why he couldn't tell his children the story also. They were going to have to learn the whole history sooner or later, 'After you left…' he began to relate the chief events of the last ten years.

* * *

Trunks was meditation so Marron waited patiently till he say it fit to acknowledge her presence, 'What is it?' he asked as he wrapped up his meditation.

'Your parents are back on earth. Goten has gone to meet them.' Trunks eyes widen and Marron knew he was half a second from bolting to the teleporter, 'But he has asked that you wait till after your dinner with Daimion before coming to earth.' She added quickly.

Trunks cursed under his breath, 'Ah it's probably a good thing. Goten can have the boring task of catching them up on the events of the last ten years.'

'That's the spirit.' Said Marron. 'Now lets go have dinner with Daimion.' Trunks pulled a face and began to fasten his cape to the stubs of his armour, 'O yeah Goten left two other recommendations for you. One, don't let Daimion goad you into a fight, two, not to accept or challenge Daimion into a sparring match.'

Trunks stopped what he was doing, 'Okay I get the not getting goaded into fight part but why not a controlled sparring match. I mean it might help me discover some weaknesses.'

Marron took a deep breath, 'Trunks can I be honest with you?' she asked.

'Of course.'

'You haven't been stable Trunks, for years now. I hate to say this but your control leaves much to be desired. I mean you just go off from time to time and we aren't ever sure what's going to set you off next. It could just be that your meals cooler than it should.' She told him slowly.

'O come on I am not that bad.' He protested.

'No.' admitted Marron, 'But till you iron out the… cold spot in your heart that makes you lose it sometimes I don't think and certainly Goten does not think you are capable of anything like a "controlled sparring match", I hope you understand.' She added hopefully.

'I do.' Said Trunks. He looked at Marron with his o so expressive eyes and said softly, 'I am working on it. The cold spot in my heart. I really am.'

Marron smiled quietly, 'I know.' Brightening her smile, 'Well let's go have dinner with your so… honoured guest.' Trunks gave her a confused look but said nothing and the incident was quickly forgotten.

* * *

'So that's how the matter stands. Trunks has a son he doesn't know exists who is bent upon killing him and Trunks is just itching to run his sword though his son's heart and as we speak they are having dinner.' Concluded Goten.

Silence, 'Well you boys have certainly been busy.' Ventured Bulma after sometime.

'Feh, I don't know what the big deal is.' Said Vegeta, 'Sounds like a typical Saiyain family to me.'

'Vegeta!' said Bulma as she lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

'What!' protested Vegeta.

'You know that's not true father.' Said Bra.

'No but if the brat can't handle himself against his own way ward brat then he isn't suited to sit on the throne of Vegitasei.' Vegeta declared.

'O Trunks can destroy Daimion/Chibi Trunks as easily as Gohan took care of Cell. That's not the problem. It's his control. As I said Trunks has been on the verge of breaking for years now. One push too many or too hard and Trunks would lose it. If he losses it while he is still on Vegitasei well its bye, bye Vegitasei and if he loses it somewhere else at the very least it's the end of Trunks. I have no doubt that if Trunks somehow died, even for a second, than Daemon will find a way to make sure that we can't bring him back. With Trunks gone I don't think anyone will be left between Daemon and total destruction of everything. we know.'

'What about you papa?' asked Kakarott, 'You are strong.'

Goten smiled, 'I am strong. However I am not strong enough. Besides this is Trunks destiny not mine.' He said simply.

'I am surprised that you left him alone brat.' Said Vegeta. 'Are you sure Vegitasei will survive the night?' he asked a touch of worry in his voice.

'If nothing unforeseen happens yes.' Goten replied, 'But the universe is full of surprises…'

* * *

After a short cold but civil welcome from Trunks Daimion and his entourage sat down at the royal dinner table as the rest of the Saiyain dignitaries also took their sits. The Dinner hall was large to say the least it could comfortably house two more fifty seat dinner tables like that one that was being utilised for tonight's formal dinner. The floor was made of rare marble and beautiful tapestry from many different worlds hung on the walls. The ceiling was decorated with glass in a fashion that magnified the few lights in the room in such a way that the entire room was brazing bright. The table was made from the thickest timber known and magnificently curved, the crystal plates and glasses were delicate and elegant. Daimion spent a minute wondering how they survived daily use by the Saiyains till it occurred to him that these might have been brought out of storage especially for him. It was clear that everything had been calculated to impress.

The Saiyains present said very few words to the guests and even fewer words among themselves. Obviously uncomfortable talking in front of the enemy. So for a long time everyone present ate in silence and just as Marron was hoping this was how the evening was going to pass Daimion noticed Goten's empty chair, 'Your seer is missing sire.' He noted.

Trunks' did not bother asking how he knew Goten was a seer. Ten year with no attempt at hiding the fact that Goten was a seer pretty much insured that Daemon's spies would have picked up on it. 'He had some personal commitments.'

'Family issues.' Said Daimion almost to himself, 'You are related to him, I believe he is your brother-in-law.'

'Yes he is.' Replied Trunks without much interest. 'Daemon's spies have been working overtime I see.'

'Hardly.' Said Daimion with a shrug, 'I hope I am not keeping you from some sort of **family **emergency. You sister is well I hope.' He said the emphasis on family so subtle that it was lost on most save Marron and Trunks. But she only picked it up because she was listening to every word being uttered by Daimion with the utmost attention and he was in no humour to cloud his mind wondering why.

'No. You are not.' Trunks assured him. 'My sister is fine, thank you.' The conversation halted for sometime as Daimion and Trunks resumed their dinner. The pause was broken by Trunks, 'You seem to know a fair bit about me but yet **I** know next to nothing about you. Tell me if you can something about yourself that is not deemed top secret.' He said in a tone laced partially with humour.

Daimion smiled, 'There really isn't much to say.' He replied, 'My father is the universes biggest… I don't think you want me spoiling your dinner by saying the words I associate with my father.' He said pointedly. Trunks eyebrows arched slightly in confusion but he said nothing. So Daimion continued, 'Consumed with ambition my father had driven my mother away but not before taking out every frustration that he encountered out on her. She was pregnant than and that was partly the reason he finally cast her aside. I believe the exact words he used were "A whore with baggage is not a whore worthless keeping" he left her to die at a Port somewhere near his homeworld.' Said Daimion again pointedly, 'My master found her and nursed her back to life and raised me like his own son in a manner that should allow me one day to take my revenge upon him for the way he treated me and my mother.' He said with cold chilling smile.

'A very moving story.' Said Trunks with no indication that he was moved, 'But knowing Daemon it makes me wonder how much of it pure fabrication. Your master does not strike me as a benevolent man who would help a helpless woman caring the child of a madman. He strikes me more as a man who saw a pretty woman he could ravage in his spare time caring a child who is likely to be powerful with the right attention and decided that it would be advantages for him to "care" for both.' He said indifferently, 'Tell me did your mother tell you about your father?'

'My master,' Said Daimion with vehemence, 'is a far more benevolent creature than you.'

'I thought not.' Said Trunks nodding his head, 'I am not saying your father is an angel. But I would not be too hasty in believing what Daemon puts in your head. That's my advise brat, take it or leave it. Your choice.'

Daimion turned his head away and said softly, 'I look too much like my father. That is why I cannot see my mother. It would pain her too much.'

'Ever thought about writing her a letter?' wondered Trunks indifferently. Daimion said nothing, 'You aren't very bright are you?' that earned some repressed growls from the surrounding Tilku warriors and snickers of laughter from the Saiyain dignitaries.

'Well, tell me than, how did my master come in possession of your wife?' demanded Daimion anger making him forget that it was not a good idea to demand anything from the Saiyain king.

The flash of fire from Trunks eyes and the brief surge of Ki that bit into Daimion's Ki sensing senses however soon reminded Daimion of his position, 'It is not a good idea to use that tone with a Saiyain.' Advised Trunks softly as he smothered his anger and contained his Ki, 'Your "benevolent" master stole her from me like a common thief. He had her killed by his pet lizard Freeza and resurrected her with the help of the dark sorcery that is at his disposal.' Answered Trunks, 'Since than I have been unable to spend more than three days in physical contact with her and even does three days was in another dimension where she had somehow managed to join me.'

'A very fantastic story.' Said Daimion. Refusing to believe this version that seemed to make sense yet no sense, 'I know my masters security. If he **had **kidnapped her than she would not have been able to join you in another dimension. It is impossible to break the wards of magic about my master's palace.'

'Not impossible Daimion just difficult.' Marron corrected with a smile, 'Your masters arrogance blinds him to the flaws of his charms and wards. Goma is an incredibly powerful witch. She is not that easy to subdue.'

Well at least there was no mistake as to the identity of the person the discussion was revolving around. But Daimion was beginning to feel very confused. Who was lying? Trunks no doubt. But why? Did he know he was the son he had wronged? Chibi Trunks looked into Trunks eyes, nothing there betrayed his thoughts one way or the other. As far as Daimion could tell King Trunks Vegeta thought of him as nothing more than an upstart nobody that dared challenge him. He was wrong. Oh he was so wrong there. Perhaps there would be a way to catch him out. 'Tell sire do you have any children?' he asked.

Trunks looked at him incredulously, 'Don't be ridiculous. Did I not say that in the last almost eleven years I have only been in physical contact with my wife three times and before that the body her soul resided in died? How am to have any children?' he wondered, 'Whatever gave you this ridiculous notion?'

'You could have had a child before she was killed for the first time.' suggested Daimion softly. 'Or she could have fallen pregnant when she met you in the other dimension.'

'I had only known her for some months before she died.' Said Trunks as a thoughtful cast came over his face as Marron began to gnaw at her lower lip, 'Huh, it never crossed my mind that she could fall pregnant when she met me in the other dimension. Feh, she would have told me if she had. No I have no children.'

Now there was a blatant lie. 'I see.' Everything suddenly became crystal clear to Chibi Trunks. Daemon had been telling the truth. The story, the rather romantic story of love found and lost and found trapped in the clutches of an enemy, he was just told was all pure fabrication that the King of the Saiyains told his guests and circulated through out the galaxy to keep up the appearance of honour. After all there was nothing honourable in the way his mother had been treated in Daemon's story and honour was very important to Saiyains. But the entire dinner had been a waste of time. He did not now what his father's weak points are and on the contrary his father had gotten him all confused. But everything was clear now and Daimion was anxious to leave before his crafty father got him confused again without even trying. 'Well sire my mother still loves my unworthy father and thus I would appreciated if you join me in a toast to all those unworthy men out there who are lucky enough to posses the heart of some worthy woman.' Trunks obliged him and the dinner was broken up shortly after. Much to Marron's relief. Any longer that she would have been yelling at Chibi Trunks to stop being a dumb puppet and to realise that it was not Trunks who was not his enemy. As it happened the party ended before **she** lost it.

* * *

'Okay his coming.' Said Goten, 'Now remember kids not a word of what I said reaches your uncle's ears, got it.'

'Got it.' repeated Kakarott and B-chan in unison.

'Hey, grandpa,' asked Kakarott, 'how did you know I had a little sister are you a seer like father?'

Vegeta laughed, 'No, we didn't actually. We knew about you and we knew that given how much both your parents love kids they were bound to have one by now. We were bring boys toys for you already so we just decided to buy some girls toys just in case and it's a good thing we did.' He said as he gently stroked the head of little Bulma-chan.

It was about than that all save Bulma was able to pickup the Ki's of a dozen or so warriors. One of them Vegeta recognised as being his sons. The recognition brought a myriad of feelings to his heart. None of which he cared to give vent to in front of so many people. Over the years he had changed but not that much. Some moments more and, 'Mom, dad.' Screamed Trunks instantly becoming a little boy as he rushed to huge his parents one after another. Forgetting for a moment the guards close at his heel. Fortunately for Trunks' continued image of a stern ruler with the Saiyain people Goten did. Before the guards had gotten anywhere near the room Goten used his Ki to seal the door shut. 'I missed you both so much.'

'From what we have herd you hadn't had time to do anything of the sort.' Said Bulma.

Trunks smiled, 'I found time.' he assured her. 'How have you been?' he asked them. 'I want to know everything.'

'And so does Bra.' Said Vegeta, 'Yet what we have done in the last ten years pales in comparison to the most boring event of your life in the last decade.' He informed his son.

'Regretting abdicating to me?' wondered Trunks with a grin.

Vegeta shock his head, 'Not for a moment. I am just trying to wiggle out of showing you our travel holograms.' He stated flatly, 'Face it, no one really enjoys seeing them unless something truly extraordinary had happened in these trips and I assure you save for some petty skirmishes here and some intervention in local matters there nothing interesting happened.'

'Ah but those are the things we want to hear about.' Said Bra. 'I mean you have pictures don't you from your travels of interesting sights? I would like to see them.'

'And I will show them to you dear.' Said Bulma, 'Just not now. Like Goten said we are going to be here till well just before we die…'

'Don't talk about death.' Snapped Trunks, 'For once I don't want to hear of it.'

Vegeta looked at Trunks in surprise, 'Since when do you have a problem with death.'

'I don't.' said Trunks, 'I just have a problem with loss.' He said softly.

'Loss of what?' asked Vegeta.

'Loss of love father.' He said, 'Do you remember how much it hurt when mom died?' he asked.

'Painfully.' replied Vegeta quietly as he slipped his hand underneath Bulma's.

'That's how I felt after Goma died and than I found that she is alive but realised that I can't be with her. So she might as well have been dead and it hurts.' Said Trunks with a heartbroken tone, 'I mean she comes to me sometimes. But it's not the same, it never the same.'

'How did the dinner go?' asked Bra. 'Did Daimion…'

'He asked me how I lost Goma.' Said Trunks, 'It just… it just brought back so many painful memories.' He shook his head, 'Feh, why am I thinking of such things. Is this a happy occasion, my parents are back and I survived the dinner party without butchering anyone. We should be celebrating.' There was a gentle rap on the door, 'But before that,' said Trunks, 'I think the captain of my personal guard is anxious to see you father.' He told the Saiyain Prince who will forever be the Saiyain Prince as the door slide open and Captain Zorn walked in.

'My Prince.' He said his voice choking with emotion that might be considered unseemly in a Saiyain warrior.

'It is good to see you Zorn.' Said Vegeta with a smile, 'Are you serving my son as faithfully as you did my father?' he asked.

'I hope so, sire. But only the king can answer that question.' Replied the Captain.

Trunks smiled, 'I do not know how well he served Grandfather but **I** could not have hoped for a better captain of the guards.' Zorn brushed at the compliment.

Perhaps from saving himself from revealing any more emotion than he already had Zorn bowed and left the room after assuring Trunks that his guards were just outside the door. The rest of the night passed with Bra and Trunks alternatively prodding their parents for information and getting nowhere. The gathering was finally broken up when even Kakarott fell asleep where he sat. Trunks and Goten had to return to Vegitasei. Trunks wanted to take his parents back but Vegeta declined saying that he preferred Vegitasei to remain in his mind as it was before Freeza destroyed it but Bulma promised to take a day trip there one of these days. With that Trunks and Goten left as Bra proudly showed them how well she had preserved their room in anticipation of their return.

* * *

He tossed and turned feeling tired but not sleepy. Finally he tossed the cover aside and decided he needed a walk. Hiding his Ki as best he could do Chibi Trunks flew out the window and into the garden just below it. The night in Vegitasei was dark, dark and cold. The biting cold air stun his skin and made him wish he could raise his Ki. But he could not be risked being discovered by the guards. Not till he had walked off some of his excess energy. It occurred to Chibi Trunks that he would have to walk a long time to make a dent in his energy. His lips curved up in a smile. Slowly he ran a hand though his soft purple locks. The low visibility made him confident enough to leave his hood back in his room, it was good to not have to wear the hood once in a while. The thought of the hood and why he had to wear it brought his mind back to the interesting and confusing conversations he had with his father at dinner. Funny the more he thought about the whole thing the more confused he became but his confusion was usually accompanied by a moment of clarity in which what he had always believed about his father made perfect sense. But again his thoughts were clouded and at last he reasoned that those moments of clarity were not truly moments of clarity but mearly moments of calm in his otherwise turbulent thought process. It was driving him insane. But at last a resolution formed in his mind.

He returned to his room and sat at the communication console and tapped out the code that would link him directly to Daemon's communication console. His calls was promptly answered, 'Trunks, how good to see you. Is anything the matter?'

Chibi Trunks said slowly, 'I would like to speak to my mother, please.'

Daemon started, 'Trunks I already told you…'

'She doesn't have to see my face.' Chibi Trunks interjected, 'You can black out the com-console but please I have to talk to her. Please.' He insisted.

'What happened?' asked Daemon evenly.

'Nothing much.' He lied, 'It's just being around father… you were right this was a bad idea. But it is done, I just need to talk to my mother, that's all.' He insisted.

For a moment Daemon was lost for ideas. Saying no could be damaging, saying yes would be damaging but after a brief reflection he said, 'Very well. Stay a minute I'll get her.'

Daemon didn't have to go far to get her Goma was passing by his room on her way back from the training rooms, 'Your son wishes to speak to you.' Was all Daemon before ushering her into to the room and communication console.

Goma had barely time register what he said before she was confronted by the stark likeness of her husband. 'Trunks!'

'Hello, mother.' He said softly.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	33. Part 7 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Trunks, my baby.' said Goma, 'You have gotten so big, but your not suppose to be this old. Oh,' tears came to her eyes, 'Oh this is all my fault. If only… if only I didn't love your father so very, very much, this would not have happened.' She looked up at him, 'You look… so much like him. It hurts. It hurts so much.' She said as she placed a hand on her heart.

'Mom,' said Chibi Trunks trying to come her, 'I am sorry. But I have to know. Did my father cast you aside?'

She nodded her head as she tried to stop her tears, 'I think a part of him did love me.' She said, 'But after awhile I become a liability and he… he just couldn't…' she began to sob uncontrollably.

Tears came to Trunks eyes as well, 'I am sorry mom. But don't worry he will soon pay for what he has done to both of us.' Her head jerked up and she looked as if she was about to protest. But Chibi Trunks hit the disconnect button. He was in no humour to listen to his mother's misguided entreaties. He knew what he had to do and by Kami he was going to do it.

* * *

For a long moment after Trunks disconnected Goma sat in silence, her eyes dry but puzzled. At last she spoke, 'What the hell just happened?' she asked Daemon. 'I say Trunks my baby, where are you? What has Daemon done to you?' she looked Daemon straight in the eye, 'And he answers with he is sorry and that if Trunks set me aside. **Trunks**, I wonder were he got that idea.' Daemon looked away, 'To his unexpected question I answer that no that you had me killed and than resurrected me into this gilded prison. But my son answers by vowing to make, I strongly suspect, his father pay for what he has done to both of us. Care to explain?' she wondered.

Daemon stooped forward and pressed a few buttons. Instantly what Chibi Trunks had seen was replayed to Goma, 'You saw your son and your son saw what I wanted him to. It's a win-win situation for both of us as far as I am concerned.'

Goma laughed, 'You sick bastered, is there any level you will not stoop to?'

'To get you.' He whispered bringing his face extremely close to Goma, 'I'll stoop to any level.'

'You mean to satisfy your power lust you will stoop to any level.' Goma corrected. Daemon just smiled, 'You won't win you know. Trunks will stop you.'

'That he might.' Said Daemon in a tone that indicated that as far as he was concerned that was impossible, 'But he will still cleave through your son before he can touch me. Now, tell me, can you love the murderer of your child?' Goma said nothing but getting up from the com-console silently walked out of the room, 'I thought not.' Said Daemon with a smile.

* * *

The morning Daimion was scheduled to join the King for a light breakfast. Goten had tried to predict how it would go. So far he had felt more than seen that it would go well. However as Daimion stepped into the breakfast parlour Goten got a clear vision of the past and knew that something had happened at the dinner that his prior visions did not take account of. Today was going to be what it should be.

* * *

If Goma ever thought that she was wrong in keeping Chibi Trunks existence from Trunks that moment brought the culmination of all her fears and doubts. She could almost see Trunks laughing ignorantly as a smouldering organic mass reduced itself to nothing. Just as nothing but ash remained a pair of blue eyes looked her straight in the eye as a voice whispered, 'Mother.' Goma shook her head, physically dismissing the disturbing image. Getting to her room she quickly sat down to meditate. Perhaps if she was calm and focused enough than she could reach Trunks while he was awake by transmitting some sort of astral projection of herself. She doubted her chances but right now she didn't know what else to do.

Watching using a microscopic camera Daemon grinned an anticipatory smile, 'You are far more predictable than you know my dear Goma.' He whispered. Turning to the mage next to him he commanded, 'Drop the psi-blocks when I give the signal.' The mage nodded. Closing his eyes, Daemon drew himself deep inside of himself as he turned his mind to Vegitasei and began to follow the movements of his little brainwashed Saiyain Prince.

* * *

'You are late.' Said Trunks indifferently as Daimion sat down, 'I hope you do not mind we started without you.'

'I do not mind.' Said Daimion calmly, 'Besides I have eaten all that I can in my room already.' Trunks shrugged and went on with his meal. A minute more than he was done. Which is when Daimion spoke again, 'I was thinking that this tinkering back and forth with our armies is really getting very tiring.' Trunks looked at him then, one eyebrow cocked, he thought he knew which way the conversation was heading but he said nothing. Daimion continued, 'I have been told a story of Tilku General who, when fighting a Saiyain king, offered to settle the whole war by a fight among themselves. Reasoning the that it would minimise blood shed and to force a solution quickly. I think in our present instance something similar is highly desirous.'

Trunks leaned back and smiled, 'I see that you have a death wish.' Trunks noted, 'Suit yourself, I have no pressing need to keep you alive. But tell me brat are you ready to face me?'

'Yes.' Said Daimion simply. 'I have been ready all my life.' He added.

Trunks wondered at the last comment but did not say anything. Instead, 'Very well than.' He got up and walked to the large bay window. 'You are obviously ready, so if you would follow me, I'll take us to a place suitable for our fight.' Trunks levitated out the door. Pulling his hood tightly around his head and moved shiftily to the window. Just as he levitated out Trunks commented, 'By the way the Tilku general did not fight a Saiyain king, he fought a Tsufurun king. Prior to your master Tilkus and Saiyains were not enemies, ever.' So saying Trunks blasted off. Daimion pursed his lips and blasted off after Trunks. Repeating over and over to himself that Trunks was finally going to pay for his crimes.

Goten sat for a whole minute in total utter shock. What had just happened? How could this happen? He thought he had more time. Didn't he have more time? This is what happened when he choose to wait for visions to come to him instead of actively seeking visions out. At last his body began to respond to his commands, 'Shit.' He cursed as he took of after Trunks and Chibi Trunks, 'Shit.'

* * *

In the middle of the emerald green ocean stood an emerald green mountain. Rising up from the very base of the ocean it was highest mountain in Vegitasei, though not the highest point of Vegitasei. The sky seemed to darken and take on a sinister character the nearer they approached the island. Trunks mind was blank but focused on the task at hand. Daimion's on the other hand was a wash with a thousand emotions that he knew he must put aside to win this battle.

Doubts, wonder, lingering uneasiness from the dinner and the conversation with his mother clouded his thoughts. But this could not go on. He would die if his didn't bring his mind into focus and he didn't want to die, not unless he could take Trunks with him as well. Ruthlessly he cleared his mind off all things save the hate that he felt towards the man he was about to fight. The hate he knew would feed his power, the hate he knew would help him gain enough power to destroy the Saiyain King once and for all. At least that was the plan. Daimion focused on the mountain island.

The jagged top of the mountain cut a foreboding line against the deep purple sky eerily flaked with patches of black. What an appropriate setting. A moment more and Trunks dropped down and smoothly landed on the tallest plateau. 'Well brat, any last requests?' he demanded. 'Or are hoping that after I defeat you I will spare your life?'

Daimion landed opposite him with so much force that the whole island shook, 'If anyone should be worried about dying it should be you.' He sneered, 'You may spare my life if you win but I can assure you I will not spare yours.'

Trunks shrugged, 'If you win you will do what you want. But,' he looked at him with his turquoise blue eyes cold and still, 'you won't.'

'We will see.' He said as he detached what looked like a large ruby pin from his cloak. At once Trunks felt Daimion's Ki and by the great warriors of Kami it was as high as a Super Saiyain level IV. What Trunks did not know was that prior to stepping out of his room Chibi Trunks had powered up to Super Saiyain level IV within the confines of the Ki concealing field that the ruby pin generated. With his Saiyain heritage thus concealed Daimion was about to fight his father already transformed.

'To go Super Saiyain level V or not to go Super Saiyain level V.' Trunks thought to himself, 'A hell I want to toy with him for awhile.' Powering up to Super Saiyain level IV Trunks said out around, 'Impressive but is it enough.' So saying he charged towards Chibi Trunks.

* * *

'I have to be calm.' Said Goma to herself as she tried to focus, 'I have to be calm. I have to be focused. Come on Goma this is no time to get all panicked and stuff.' But in vain was her attempts to calm herself. At the back of her mind screamed a voice that kept repeating to her that she made a mistake. She should not have kept the existence of Chibi Trunks from Trunks. But it was too late now for that. She had to focus on the present and not the past or the possible future. All was not lost yet. Using every ounce of her willpower Goma calmed the storm in her mind and focused her mind in breaching the mental defences surrounding her. She could do this, she could reach Trunks in time. She has to be able to do this, she has to be able to reach Trunks in time.

* * *

Just before slipping into full battle mode Trunks had sent one very curt and decisive message to all concerned to stay out of his way. He swore that he rip to bits anyone that came between himself and the upstart brat. Goten had a feeling the treat included him. To tell the truth Goten had no intention of interfering unless and until Trunks looked as if he was about to kill Chibi Trunks. He searched his mind continuously in an attempt to get a vision, however faint, that assured him that it would not come down to that. But he came out woefully empty-handed. He visions were either of the distant future or of just a moment before hand. It seemed he had suddenly lost the ability to see anything in between. The sky took on an even ominous bearing as Goten felt his stomach tie itself up into knots. At no point did he believe himself to have been wrong in not telling Trunks, however, for the first time it occurred to him that perhaps not telling had a greater consequence that he first imagined.

* * *

At first it was just a blur of motion with Trunks doing most of the attacking and Daimion doing most of the defending. But this was not a state of affairs that pleased Daimion. Seeing an opening Daimion side-stepped Trunks on coming blow and countered with a side kicked. Low block by Trunks deflected that but Daimion followed that up with smooth back kick that would have sent Trunks flying had his Ki shield not absorbed most of its force. That however served to remind Trunks that he had Ki. Placing his hand flat under on Daimion's back Trunks fired a intense beam that had the effect of embedding Daimion into the side of the mountain's peak. It was a work of a moment for Daimion to get loose. 'Still think you can take me?' asked Trunks with a cocky smiled.

'Your arrogance is going to be your down fall.' Stated Daimion flatly as he charged towards Trunks.

For a moment Trunks thought he saw doubles, the next instance Daimion was upon him and the need to block pushed the previous incident out of his mind. The volley of punches were either powerful but slow or fast but weak. Trunks had not problem either blocking them or allowing his Ki shield to take the impact. Blocking a hook punch with a forearm block Trunks executed a perfect side kicked to again send Daimion souring towards the cliff side. About to make a snide comment about that being the best Daimion could do Trunks felt something make contact with the side of his head and send him in towards the ocean. Putting on his air breaks Trunks just stopped himself from going into the ocean. Righting himself Trunks was just in time to see two Daimion's merge into one. He had seen doubles. The brat knows the split from technique. 'Well.' Thought Trunks, 'You might be challenge after all.'

* * *

A seer false of panic went through Marron as what was happening finally came to her notice. For a moment she was lost as to what to do. Thinking that going after Trunks would accomplish little Marron bolted to the nearest communicator and raised Drasis on the line. 'Marron.' Said Drasis surprised but happy, 'Hi.' He said with a smile, 'How are you?'

'Drasis, Daimion is fighting Trunks.' blurted Marron.

Drasis started, 'What? What happened?'

'I don't know.' Owned Marron, 'The spies tell me that Daimion called Daemon last night and than this morning he just pretty much walked into breakfast room and challenged Trunks.'

'Trust a Saiyain to issue life or death challenges over breakfast.' Murmured Drasis. 'I smell my brother all over this.' He said. 'Stay away from the fight, I doubt there is much any of can do, but…' he trailed off, 'maybe there is yet something left to be tried.' He signed off. Leaving Marron with double anxiety for Trunks and for him.

* * *

Trunks took up a position directly opposite Daimion, 'Impressive.' He admitted, 'But can you keep it up.'

Daimion under estimated Trunks speed. How much he under estimated was brought to his fullest attention when Trunks flickered out of sight and materialised behind him. Battled honed instincts had had Daimion turn, right into Trunks' punch. Staggering back Daimion barely stopped himself from tumbling down the side of the cliff err Trunks hit him with a powerful turning kick in his guts sending Daimion flying again. Managing somehow to make his body stop Daimion unleashed a rapid burst of Ki spheres. Trunks allowed them to hit. For a moment nothing could be seen amidst the green dust and smoke that engulfed the area where Trunks was standing.

When the dust settled Daimion was confronted with a supremely bored Saiyain King with his arms contemptuously crossed in front of him, 'That better not have been your best boy.' He warned, 'I do not forgive people who waste my time.'

Daimion's lips curved up in faint smile, 'Look behind you.' Trunks had a strong feeling that he was not joking turning his head he saw a Ki sphere floating just about his head. As he watched the sphere broke into several smaller pieces, morphed into spikes and hurtled towards him. It was Goma's trademark attack. With barely moments to spare Trunks tried to move out of the way. But Daimion had limited guiding ability over the spikes and still managed to make a fair number of them hit Trunks.

Due to the smaller area of contact the spikes were able to pierce through his Ki shield and make contact with Trunks body as they exploded. This time when the dust cleared it revealed a still standing but an injured and very, very angry Trunks, 'How dare you use one of my wife's attacks on me?' he demanded.

'Anything to win.' Replied Daimion with a shrug. 'Check.' He said with a smile, viewing this little match of theirs like a game of chess.

Trunks' body calmed. But it was not the kind of calm anyone wanted Trunks to have, for the calm came from the part of his heart that knew nothing but hate, felt nothing but pain and thrived on anger. Fury clouded his thoughts and suddenly Trunks wanted to do nothing but destroy everything that stood in his way. A deadly smiled touched his lips, 'Well than.' It was all he said as he hair began to change to purple even as it spiked even more, his eyes too took on deep purple hues. Lighting flashed and thunder cracked as the swell of power made local weather patterns warp. 'Checkmate.'

* * *

'Sire.' Said the Mage by Daemon's side, 'Prince Drasis is trying to lower the mental blocks.'

'Is he?' wondered Daemon. Without turning his mind away from the events taking place in Vegitasei he contacted Drasis psychically, 'Leave them brother.' He said as Drasis acknowledged Daemon's presence in his head, 'They will be dropped soon enough.'

'What are you doing?' demanded Drasis feeling pure terror at what his brother might me planning.

'You will see soon enough.' Replied Daemon as he began to share with Daemon what he saw happening at Vegitasei.

* * *

Split second before it happened Goten saw it. 'No.' he whispered, 'Trunks, NO!' screamed Goten, 'TRUNKS!' screaming he began to power-up.

That took time. Time he did not have. Before Daimion even realised what was happening with increased agility and increased strength Trunks began to pound him mercilessly. He had a vague realisation that Goten was calling his name and powering up. He had not time to waste on him. Powering up a Ki shield Goten could not breach around him and Daimion Trunks continued his assault on the hapless Daimion. Try as he might Daimion could not get block, let alone get a blow through. One more powerful kick and Daimion impacted hard against the Ki bubbled. Sliding down it's wall Daimion was a like a rag doll. Totally helpless. Trunks heard Goten shouts his name and try to make psychic contact with him. He ignored both the auditory and psychic pleas. Slowly he walked to Daimion. Picking him up with one hand by the collar of his hooded cloak he whispered softly, 'I think I am done playing with you.' Trunks pulled his other hand back…

* * *

'Drop the mental blocks now.' Daemon instructed his mage. His order was instantly complied with.

Suddenly Goma found that she could astral project her image. Very, very easily. She appeared on Vegitasei just in time to see Trunks rip the heart out the Chibi Trunks. 'TRUNKS NO!' She screamed. Thunder and lighting overhead foretold the coming of a storm.

Trunks turned to face her with the heart of Chibi Trunks still beating in his hands, 'Goma.' He said with a mixture of surprise and delight but the delight vanished as he saw the horrified look on her face. Powering down, he approached her astral image, 'What's wrong?'

She took a step away from him, 'What have done?' she wondered as her eyes fixed themselves on the still body behind him, 'My baby, my poor baby.' She said. Lightening let up the sky and the clap of thunder could be heard. 'What have done?'

Wondering what was going on Trunks turned around. Goten was kneeling next to Daimion's body. Slowly he pushed back the hood and revealed to Trunks a face almost exactly like his. Startled he took a step back as the heart dropped from his hand, 'What?'

'He was your son.' Goten informed him, 'He was conceived when Goma joined you on the other dimension. I had my reason's to keep his existence from you, as did Goma. We both did not want you to do anything rash.' Goten looked down at the body that was far older than it was suppose to be, 'Daemon forced grew his body and mind and thus he is in essence twenty though he should only be ten.' He looked away, 'Daemon also filled his head and heart with hate for you. I had hoped that their might have been a way to undo the damage Daemon had done without telling you but…' he shook his head, 'things just moved so fast.'

Pain, unbearable pain shot through his heart, his soul turning to Goma Trunks began, 'Goma I didn't…'

'You didn't know.' She interrupted her eyes still fixed on the lifeless body of Chibi Trunks, 'I know. This is not your fault. If anything its mine. But…' she turned her head away from all of them, 'right now I don't care.' She image vanished. It began to rain.

* * *

Daemon disengaged from the vision and began to laugh, 'What do you think brother?' he demanded of Drasis.

'I think you just redefined the word cruelty.' Replied Drasis as he severed the psychic connection with Daemon.

'I suppose I did.' Acknowledged Daemon with pride. Laughing he headed for Goma's room. He could not wait to see the face of his little Saiyain witch. Drasis sank down to the floor feeling sick. He never was good around blood.

* * *

He knelt next to the body of his son feeling lost and confused. 'I am sorry.' He heard Goten say. 'I meant well. I… Trunks I knew you would go after Daemon if you knew Goma was pregnant. I knew... I knew you don't have a chance again Daemon. I just…'

Rain shocked strands of hair obscured his vision. Pushing them aside he gazed fixedly at the body before him. Silence. 'You are right.' Trunks said after a while. 'If I had known about him I would have gone after him… after them… I would like to think that I could have taken Daemon in my rage. But likely I would have gotten myself killed and Daemon probably would have had every set of Dragonball that exists destroyed and any witch who would be willing to raise me all so murdered.' A laugh, 'I don't… I don't blame you for this… I don't blame anyone but Daemon… I just wish…' he looked into Goten's onyx black eyes, 'But nothing takes away the fact that I was the one who spilt my son's blood. Nothing takes away the pain, the guilt. Nothing takes away the fact that he died with hate in his heart for me. Goma is never going to look at me the same.' He stated, 'I not sure I'll like the look she will be giving me from now on.'

'Maybe not.' Owned Goten, 'But maybe she will, maybe you will like the look she give you. But she will always love you and time, time tends to heal all sorts of wounds. Besides Goma's a witch, she believes that certain things were meant to be and I think… I think this was meant to be.'

Trunks gave him a look that was both angry and surprised, 'How is this meant to be?' he demanded.

'I was just thinking. I didn't see this coming. I mean even as you started to fight I could not see how it would end. Try as I might I could not. It occurred to me that the reason I didn't see this is because I wasn't suppose to stop this. Maybe… maybe this was a child you were not meant to have, not meant to raise. Maybe he died just when he was suppose to. I don't know. All I know is for some reason my visions were sort of disabled.'

Trunks said nothing. Finally he asked, 'Is this a round about way of telling me we can't bring him back?'

'Any of the Dragonballs can bring him back.' Said Goten, 'I am just not sure we should. He had a tortured soul Trunks. Tortured with hate that had no basis. He lived in ignorance in this life I doubt whether he is still ignorant. What will we bring back if we brought him back? A ten year old child with a body and mind of a twenty year old man who is now painfully aware that the whole reason why he was literally denied his childhood, his parents were all a pack of lies and in the end he was killed by his own father out of rage for what he was. I wouldn't bring that upon my own child.'

'What if… what if we feed him that serum that turned Kakarott into a child?' wondered Trunks.

Goten shook his head, 'Won't work on a force grown child. Only reason it worked on Kakarott was because his soul was put into an adult body. Had his own original body been grown like Trunks' was it would not have worked.'

'Was that his name?' asked Trunks. 'Trunks.'

Goten nodded, 'Daemon has a funny sense of humour.' Trunks said nothing, 'But if you want to bring…'

'No.' said Trunks, 'I don't. I agree with you. But Goma…' he turned away.

'She has a year to decide.' Said Goten, 'But she won't want to either.' He smiled a wry smile, 'My visions are working fine now.' A touch of irony in his voice.

'A clear proof,' Trunks observed, 'that the powers that be did not want him to live.' The rain intensified. Taking of his cape Trunks wrapped it gently around his son. Tenderly he picked him up. 'I wonder if I would be sadder if I knew him better.' Commented Trunks, thinking the searing pain he was feeling in his heart and soul was not enough for a child. Goten said nothing. There was nothing to be said. 'We should go.' Trunks said as he took to the air. Goten followed suit. This day did not turn out as he had expected. Nothing had gone as he had expected.

* * *

Daemon found her staring at the wall like a stone statue. 'Well my little witch,' He started, 'can you love the man who killed your son?' he wondered.

Silence, 'No.' she said at last, 'Which is why I can never, ever love you.' She stated flatly.

Daemon's eye brows went up, 'But I was not the one who ripped your son's heart out.' He pointed out.

'It might as well have been you.' She stated flat as the image of Trunks doing so came back to her, she shook her head vigorously as if to physically dismiss the memory, 'Before today I had put a limit to how low you would, you could sink. In the future I shall not make the mistake of doing so.'

Daemon laughed, 'I suppose I did go a bit over board this time. But I got what I wanted.' He said softly.

Goma glared at him, 'What you wanted?' she sneered, 'How could you get what you wanted? Trunks lives, I still love him, I will always love him, his my soul-mate. My son's soul is beyond your reach, for no amount of magic will allow **you** access to a soul that entered the after-life through Vegitasei's check-in station. How could you have got what you wanted?' she demanded.

'I was kind of hoping Chibi Trunks would be able to kill his father but I was not banking on it.' said Daemon indifferently, 'We will be meeting each other soon enough. But I have gotten what I really wanted out of this. Trunks is in pain. Pain he is not about to recover from any time soon. But more importantly from now till the end of time Trunks' soul will be racked with guilt and his hands stained with the blood of his own flesh and blood.' he smiled a twisted smile, 'Now that, you must admit, was worth it. But more importantly,' slowly he walked to her. Forcing her to raise her head to meet his eyes, 'having totally worn yourself out by attempting to breakthrough my mental blocks for the last seven hours you are quiet helpless.'

Goma felt her eyes widen. Forcing her body to move she jumped out of his reach but found herself backed against the wall. Punching her way through Goma just ran at full speed, breaking down and pushing aside everything in her path. She however did not get far, something tugged at her tail with considerable force and she was slammed against something hard, 'The moon will be up to night.' Stated Daemon almost to himself. 'I think it's about time you gave me a heir.' Goma screamed and fought but she was too weak to do anything. She didn't even have enough energy left to destroy the egg that lay in her womb.

* * *

That concludes Part 7 of Second Coming titled the rebirth of the Saiyain empire.

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	34. Part 8 Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Trunks returned to find the Tilku warriors fighting with his guards. Goten put a shift end to that, ordering the Tilku warriors to leave the planet under the banner of defeat given their commander had been defeated and thanks to the terms of the challenge so have they. Royal to their commander they refuse to leave without his body. Goten did not have to press Trunks too much to give the body up. He and Chibi Trunks/Daimion were strangers, sharing nothing but the violent end of the latter. It was no hard task to let go what was in essence a shell of flesh and bone. With the departure of the Tilku warriors ended the immediate crisis. But now, now Goten was faced with a King who was sick of waiting but was nowhere near ready to fight Daemon than he was ten years ago.

* * *

'Goma?' called Drasis. 'Goma are you alright?' he asked. Her room was pitch black. Even the it was high noon she had cast a spell around her room than blocked out all light from it. But Drasis' werewolf eyes could pick out enough to know that she was in huddling in one corner. Her knees drawn up and her face buried in them. 'Goma?' he called again.

'Go away.' She whispered at last.

'Not till you tell me if you are alright.' He said resolutely.

'Alright!' she screamed, 'How can I be alright?' she demanded, 'I have… I have something growing in me that I, despite my vows never to take sentient life, I would kill without a second thought.' She bit out. 'I am… he tied my powers, put this…' she tapped something metallic, 'put this Ki collar on me. It's also a selective spell collar. It will not let me kill it. He thinks… after it goes past the embryo stage… after it becomes more aware, more sentient I won't be able to kill it.' she started to laugh but than to cry, 'I can't have this baby.' She said at last, 'It's evil.' She said, 'It's innocent now but it won't be for long. I am not big on judging what people will be before they are born, before they have a chance to prove themselves but in this case I am willing to make a difference. And do you know why?' she asked.

Drasis shook his head, 'No. Why?'

'Because I can feel it.' she said, 'I have not felt anything like this since…'

'I have to leave.' She told Daemon. 'I have seen your dungeon. I can't stay here while I know those people below suffer for no reason at all.'

'Ah but their suffering has a purpose. Their suffering has a point.' He insisted. She looked at him. Slowly she put her hands on either side of his face and started to concentrate. A moment longer and Daemon felt her inside his head, in his mind… and she saw…

She physically pulled back shivering at the memory, 'Not since I shared your brother's mind. Drasis this thing can't live.'

'Now you sound like does brainwashed fools at the Witch's council.' Snapped the Drasis. 'No one is born evil Goma. It's thinking like this that makes righteous fools abuse their children, burn little girls and bury babies. I thought you better than them.' He said. 'I thought… I can understand you are confused, angry but please think what you are saying. This is irrational.' He told her.

'I agree with you. Righteous fools often use the idea of a evil child to visit on children cruel, cruel fates. But I am not a righteous fool. I am telling you what I feel and in my bone, in my soul I know the thing in my womb is evil. It's…'

'Don't think like that.' Drasis interrupted her, 'I find it hard to believe anyone that has your blood in it their veins can be born evil. Besides, if your child is evil the universe will find a way to kill it. You don't have to worry.' He said as he gently pulled her to her feet and led her to her bed, 'Rest now. I think you need it.'

'I do.' Agreed Goma. She lay down on the bed but fatigue started take her over and soon, very soon she was asleep. Assured of her slumber Drasis left, wondering what kind of insane teachings she had drummed into her head while in the Magic academy for her to believe any child could be born evil, born insane he could understand. After all Daemon had been born insane but born evil? A concept as far as Drasis was concerned that would lead to nothing but child abuse.

* * *

'Goten, I can't wait any longer.' Trunks informed him, 'This battle with… my son,' it felt so strange to say it. 'did not help me go beyond Super Saiyain level V. I don't even feel rage any more so any hope of delayed reaction is out of the question. All I feel, is…' his eyebrows came together in a puzzled frown '…sick.'

They were in his room. Marron was sitting on Trunks bed looking thoughtful. Somehow that disconnected Goten. He had a feeling he didn't want to know what was going through her little witch-mind. But he was more concerned with Trunks. He was hunched over the window shill of the window looking over the garden looking as if he was moment away from throwing up. 'I think I know. Daemon… Goma's pregnant with his child right now.'

Silence, Trunks gave Goten a look that would have chilled his blood just a day ago but if nothing else Goten knew that Chibi Trunks death strangely worked towards removing the cold spot in Trunks heart. Perhaps it was due to that fact that had Trunks not had it in the first place he would have stopped short of killing Chibi Trunks. But that was beside the point. What was important was that at least now Trunks was less likely to lose it and turn on his allies given some trigger that not even he could predict. But still the look on his eyes worried him. 'Trunks do not be concerned. The child is… I am certain Marron here will make sure the child doesn't live to see its first sun.'

'O you can be sure of that.' said Marron, coldly. 'I don't know if you can feel it Goten but I have never felt such evil in my life. If Daemon knows what's best than he will remove it from Goma's womb before she hurls herself of the nearest tower.'

'I can't believe you were so cool while saying that, you are talking about killing a baby.' Said Goten amazed.

'If it would help,' replied Marron calmly, 'think of it as a monster.'

Trunks turned his gaze back to the garden, 'It's settled than. We move now.'

'No!' screamed Goten, 'You are not strong enough.'

'You know, there is a way we could unlock more of Trunks' power.' Said Marron almost off-hand.

'What?' demanded Trunks, 'How and why haven't we done it before?'

'Yeah, what are you on…' a horrified look came over Goten's face, 'NO! You are not serious?' he demanded repulsed.

'Why not? We aren't bringing him back. Why shouldn't we?' she wondered.

'Because it's cannibalism of the worst kind. It's sick, it's evil. Trunks don't listen to her.' Goten said turning to Trunks, 'There aren't many rituals labelled evil no matter where you go in the universe but this is one of them.'

Bemused Trunks turned to Marron. Marron nodded, 'He's right. I will not deny it. It is an evil ritual but at there lies the key fact. The ritual is evil. No one partaking in it is necessarily evil before or after the ritual. However, your conscious might have something different to say. But the ritual will at least make you to Super Saiyain level six.'

'I see.' Trunks turned back to the garden. It had stopped raining. But the smell of rain still lingered in the air. Trunks always liked to smell the air just after it rained. It smelt clean and flesh, especially when he was surrounded by so much life, so much beauty. But somehow he knew that the answer to his next question was going to spoil the moment. 'What do I have to do?' he asked softly.

Marron hesitated. Bring up all her courage she replied, 'Eat the soul of Chibi Trunks.'

* * *

'I am so… happy.' Declared Daemon to no one in particular, 'The Saiyain Prince is not ready to face me but soon like the foolish monkey he is he will come charging into the wolf's den and into the wolf's jaw.' A drought of insane laughter, 'I will tear him apart and feed his carcass to the ravenous dogs that line my torture pits and grind his bones and scatter the dust to the red sands of his planet when I go to crush the spines of his remaining followers and… and…'

'Bury Goma's body as per her wish in the waves of great ocean of Vegitasei.' Said Drasis indifferently. As if the two brothers had some sort of terminal contagious disease the rest of the miscellaneous court officials left the room in great haste.

'Now why would I do that little brother?' wondered Daemon turning to face his ever defiant younger sibling.

'Because she is beginning to sound as mad as you.' Drasis replied. 'Trunks will coming charging in soon enough. I have little doubt about that but I am not sure whether Goma will die before he gets here or not.'

'Why would Goma die?' demanded Daemon irritated. 'I mean its not like I am about to kill the mother of my child.' He said the last part with such a tone in his voice that Drasis felt sick.

'You might not.' Acknowledged Drasis though an under lying tone in his voice spoke of the seed of doubt in his heart. 'But I would not be surprised with if Goma killed herself.'

'Feh, Goma is an islander.' Daemon reminded him. 'She can't take life save for eating and she can't eat herself. She isn't killing anyone, including herself.'

Drasis shock his head, 'I think you under estimating the amount of trauma you caused her brother. She believes the child she is carrying is evil. Dire evil, she thinks it's her duty to end its life. If I were you brother I would remove the child from her womb.' He advised, 'I mean this. The child might be weaker than what it otherwise would have been but for the sake of all concerned remove it from her.'

'You are not serious?' demanded Daemon. Silence, 'You are serious!' he exclaimed. 'Come on this is Goma we are talking about.'

'Yes.' Said Drasis, 'It is Goma we are talking about. Imagine than my surprise when she told me of her dilemma. You have managed to drive her insane brother. Heed my words and remove it from her before she does something all of us will regret.'

'If I take the child out of her he will become the target of every assassin the witches council can afford. Self righteous assassins who will eventually find away to breach my defences. I mean as formidable as my defences are I am no fool to believe them never to crumble and self-righteous beings like the ones the witches council employs have a habit of being persistent. Many things fall before persistence. You and I both know that.'

'Well than you have a problem.' Replied Drasis calmly. 'Enough. I have said all that I care to say. Listen to me. Don't listen to me. I care not.' So saying he left and Daemon suddenly found himself in a less than cheery mood.

* * *

'End it. End its life.' Said the voice. Goma shook her head as she tossed and turned, 'It is your duty. That child can't be born. End it.'

'But I have to Ki. I have no spell that I can use to kill it.' she pointed out, as the restless sleep drained her more than restored her. 'How can I do what you ask?'

'You can end your own life very easily.' Said the voice, 'You have glass bottle filled with the nectar of the sweetest fruits. But the sweetest fruits can be used to make the deadliest poison and the glass bottle broke makes a deadly weapon. You have the knowledge to turn the fruit nectar into poison and even a fool can turn the bottle into a weapon. Make your choices, but know that it is better that you die along with the child than you live with the child.'

Her distress increased, 'I do not fear death. You know this.'

'Yes.' Replied the voice.

'But I… I am a Saiyain. To take my own life would be to show the ultimate weakness. To take my own life would be to show the ultimate ingratitude. There can be no greater gift than the gift of breath. I can't just throw it away like you ask.' She protested.

'Remind me to tell the millions, the billions that will die at the hand of the monster that you carry of your gratitude and bravery at staying alive.' The voice ended. The dream, if the overwhelming darkness that pressed upon her senses could indeed be called the dream, ended, so did the sleep of Goma.

She woke with a start. Shaking all over. Confused and frightened Goma felt an overwhelming guilt. If the voice is to be believed that she should be feeling even more guilty, even more like crawling into a hole and dying. 'This is stupid.' She told herself. 'I know what I have to do. I might as well do it.' she got up, slowly she walked towards the table with the bottle. She stared at it for the longest time. But than resolve surfaces. Taking the bottle she smashed it against the table. The harmless bottle was now transformed into a deadly weapon. Goma gripped the bottle's neck hard and was about to plunge it deep into her womb when a Ki sphere shattered the glass weapon. Goma looked up to come face to face with Daemon. 'It seems,' he said softly, 'the witches council has found a most effective assassin.'

* * *

'Eat the soul of my child.' Repeated Trunks softly. Marron nodded. 'I think I know why they say this ritual is evil.' He said mostly to himself. 'NO FREAKING WAY!' he said decisively. 'Find something less of the gross, disgusting and down right sick not to mention evil.' He commanded.

'As you wish.' Replied Marron, 'But we are running out of time so perhaps you would like to keep this in mind as a possible alternative.' She suggested.

'An alternative only to be availed in the most direst of circumstances.' Added Goten. 'But perhaps there is another way.'

'What?' asked Trunks eagerly.

'Plant crystals. If you would recall the Islanders in Buccase were able to increase the overall power of the Saiyains on the planet as a whole from a small chunk of the crystal that we brought back from the other dimension. Can you imagine how strong you could be, you would be if the entire power was channelled into you?' he asked Trunks. 'It could be enough to make you go Super Saiyain level six.'

'True.' Agreed Trunks, 'But there must be a catch I mean nor else every body would be trying to get a quick power boost like that.'

'No there is a catch no doubt about it.' Agreed Goten, 'But to channel the power of a crystal into a living body requires access and proficiency with mystic energies that most Saiyains simple don't posses and if you haven't noticed islanders aren't very big on power. That like so many other things seemed to be a strictly mainlander thing.'

'But there must be catch.' Said Marron, 'There's always a catch.'

'There is a catch.' Came Cumba's voice from the doorway, 'We are talking about raw energy, raw power being poured into mortal bodies of flesh and bone. Even a small fragment of planet crystal have enough power in it to take out a planet and than some. Most Saiyains, especially those in the most need of power boosters, simple don't have the physical or mental strenght to survive the process. You might but I wouldn't bet on it.' He concluded.

'You guys survived.' Trunks pointed out.

'We increased the overall power of the whole islander tribe greatly.' Cumba pointed out. 'Each of us individually received barely detectable increases in power. It wasn't much of a trial.' He informed them.

Trunks thought for a minute. 'I have waited long enough. I will not wait a moment longer than I have to. I am strong. Strong enough to survive a plant crystal ceremony.' He looked at Cumba. 'Prepare whatever you need to prepare. I want this done soon.'

Cumba bowed and left. For a moment no one spoke. The silence was broken by Goten, 'I feel I should tell you that I can't see the out come of this ceremony. I see but a murky scene and feel only pain.'

'Well that's… comforting in a way.' Said Trunks, 'I mean at least you don't see me explode into tiny tine pieces.' He offered.

'Yes, but he doesn't see you dance around in joy either.' Marron pointed out. 'And that's disturbing.'

* * *

'I thought you were an islander.' Stated Daemon amazed.

'I am an islander.' Goma snapped back.

'Since when to islanders take life without any reason or purpose?' He wondered.

'My actions had both reason and purpose. The think inside me is a monster.' Goma cried out.

'Do you really believe that?' wondered Daemon calmly, 'Or has the witches council messed with your brain so much that you don't even know what's what?' he wondered.

'The voices.' Goma said to herself but to Daemon, 'The witches council knows best and besides you and I both know that the alignment of this child is evil. Even raised in the most wholesome of settings, taught the good morals and given the best upbringing possible he would turn out a rotten apple. A… a… being who lusts after power and hungers death and carnage and…'

'In short he would grow up into a Saiyain.' Daemon interjected.

Silence, 'Saiyain don't lust after power by sacrificing everything. We have bonds and things that tie us. Besides we do not hunger death and carnage as much as we hunger a good fight. Only under Freeza did my people ever become monsters. But even than we had things that moderated us. But this child, this child will have nothing moderating him.'

'He could be if you taught him to…' he moved closer to her, '…if you agreed to be **my** queen you would…'

Goma jerked away from him, 'You are unbelievable. I would not be **your** queen even if you were the last male in the universe. Even if it assured the survival of the universe. Besides didn't I just say no matter what this thing in me will turn out bad?' she demanded.

'So you did.' Agreed Daemon, 'I will have my child removed from your womb.' So saying he turned to leave. Only waiting to add, 'Try not to kill him before that.'

'No guarantees.' Said Goma coldly as she heard Daemon leave. The monster will be out of her soon…

* * *

The main temple of Vegitasei was grand ancient building whose exact age was the source of much debate. Built almost exclusively from planet crystals its location had been lost to the Saiyain until recently when its location was literally revealed to them thanks to one of Goten's vision. Walking up its weather worn steps Goten wondered if this was what the powers that be had planned all along and he was just too dense to pick it up. There was however an unnerving quality about the temple that made Goten far more uncomfortable than he would have been under the circumstances. He stole a glance at Trunks. He saw nothing in his friend's demeanour save for blank determination. No fear, no hope, no nothing just determination. That Goten found unnerved him even more. 'You look worried.' Came a voice inside his head. It was Marron.

Without stopping Goten glanced at her in disdain thinking back, 'My best friend might not come out of this alive and you are asking me if I look worried. Just be glad I am not running around screaming trying to restrain Trunks.' He snapped.

'Calm down. I don't think it's in the Universes best interest to let Trunks die now. Especially now that the time of the prophecy is so close at hand. No I have a feeling every beneficial deity from here to the seven plains of heaven will be going out of their way to make sure Trunks lives through this. But since Trunks has refused to even consider the soul…'

'Will you stop it with the soul-eating thing. I mean that's just sick and disgusting and frankly I expected better from you.' Goten cut her off irritated.

Laughter in his head, 'I am just as desperate as you for an end to all this. I am just more willing to try darker alternatives that's all.'

'Well you shouldn't be.' He stated flatly, 'I know this is going to sound very corny but being on the side of… well good and the light means having limits. The soul consuming ritual is definitely going over the limit.'

'Remind me to give that little speech to all those people who will die if Trunks doesn't find a way to stop Daemon.' Said Marron.

Goten was about to reply but the ponderous doors of the temple opened and Goten's attention was arrested by Cumba standing nervously in front of a piece of planet crystal that could easily rest on his finger tips. 'I think we are going to need more power than **that**.' Commented Trunks.

Cumba shook his head slowly, 'Trust me my King this little piece has enough to push you close to Super Saiyain level seven. No two pieces of planet crystal are made exactly the same and this is particularly packing with power.'

'I can feel it from here.' Commented Goten and he shifted uncomfortably, 'Are you sure that's not **too** powerful?'

'It could be.' Conceded Cumba, 'But it guarantees you will get the power you desire.'

'Good.' Said Trunks. 'Lets get started.'

'Very well sire.' Said Cumba. 'The ritual in itself is simple enough. You just have to concentrate on the crystal and the power that it ho…' He stopped, Trunks' seemed not to be listening. Instead his eyes unfocused and he seemed to be drifting into some sort of trance. Instinctively Cumba looked down at the crystal it was flickering. 'Okay this is interesting…'

'What's going on?' demanded Goten.

'Umm…. I don't know.' Conceded Cumba as Trunks unexpectedly fell to the floor devout of consciousness.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	35. Part 8 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He was lying on something hard and cold. Trunks tried to move. For a moment his body did not respond but slowly it began to obey his command and sat up. His gaze was on the floor. It was made of metal he noted absently. There was also some strange etchings on it. From the little Trunks could see he could not tell weather the etchings were just decorative or actually had some mean behind them. Slowly Trunks got to his feet and gazed around. His head jerked back. 'What the… !' Before than it had not occurred to him to wonder where he was. But suddenly, suddenly felt as if he was about to faint. 

He was standing on a circular platform literally in the middle of nowhere. Nothing surrounded him. Just darkness, the platform seemed to be floating in the middle of a null space like and unlike the room of space and time. Three giant Oozaru heads made of the same metal as the platform marked the apexes of an equilateral triangle inside the platform. Upon his gaze falling on each on in turn the red ruby eyes of all the Oozarus' began to glow. 'So,' spoke the booming voice that was neither male nor female but more an amalgamation of both, 'The First has returned to the plane of living. But he has not brought with him all his power and seeks our help to unlock them. What shall we do my friends?' 

A voice distinctly male chimed in, 'We should grant it to him. After all if The First walks upon the land than something dire must be a foot.' 

'Yes but what if this reincarnation of The First is not worthy?' demanded a distinctly female voice, 'What if the reason he has only a fraction of his power is because he is not worthy of his full-power? We have to test him.' 

'Yes, lets test him.' Agreed the male voice, 'I would not want the power of the first to be released to a incarnation of him that was not worthy.' 

'But what shall be the stake?' wondered the amalgamated voice. Silence, 'I have it. You there, Trunks is it not? Of course it is. You want the power that your soul is entitled to.' 

'Yes.' replied Trunks 

'But is your body ready for it?' demanded the voice. 'Fight to prove the worth of your body or forfeit your life to us.' As he said so a series of shadows materialised and began to attack him. Trunks had hardly time enough to breath as he fought desperately to fend of the beast. But the more he destroyed the more that came it seemed as if the fight would never end but to give up was to lose his life. So he fought. Ki blasting one shadow only to be set upon by another. Given the sheer number of the Shadows Trunks wonder how long before he was overcome. Pushing that thought along with all others aside Trunks turn Super Saiyain and just began to react and fight while trying not to exert himself too much. The strategy seemed to work, there did arrive a point when what was the last shadow fell to Trunks. 'Very good.' Said the voice. 'The true limit of your body is never truly tested till you have faced a hoard and survived. Your body is ready. But is your mind?' wondered the voice, 'Do you know the difference between what is real and what only appears to be real? Do have the capability to make scarifies? But most importantly how much power lust do you have?' wondered the voice, 'Are you ready to answer these questions?' 

'Yes.' Said Trunks confidently. 

Laughter, 'So eager yet you know not the consequences. Your **current** life you may be willing to stake but fail the test of your mind and we shall destroy your soul. The First will never walk again. Are you still willing to play our little game?' wondered the statue. 

Something truly big was at stake here. It was not just his current life but all his future life that would end if he failed. Moreover he would not just fail his people in this point in time in history but in all future times when his power needed to be present in the universe. But he had little choice. In truth he never really did. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. 'Whatever you wish me to do, I'll do.' He stated. 'I am not afraid.' 

'But you should be.' Came a voice so eerily familiar that Trunks' blood ran cold. Slowly he turned around to come face to face with himself at five years of age. He had seen little of the world let alone the universe. The Trunks that stood in front of him was the Trunks that had never seen a real battle, had never been in a really fight. The Trunks who existed before Daemon, before Goma, before even Buu. It was the version of him that was… 'totally innocent.' Said the Chibi version of himself. 'I am what you were before power entered your psyche. I am the version of you that is…' 

'An illusion.' Trunks interrupted the spectral version of his childhood. 'I was never totally innocent. I was born with a soul thousands of years old. A soul that had seen much blood, had shed much blood. I was not born innocent and I certainly was not innocent as a child. Mearly naïve and ignorant.' Trunks turned his back, 'You are not real.' A small whelp and the spectre was no more. 

'You are accurate.' Said a soft voice. Trunks lifted his eyes to find himself gazing at Goma. Only it was not Goma but an illusion the spirits manifested to communicate for them. 'You were never innocent. In the dead of night even as an infant you knew what you were, what you are. You knew you are The First.' She tilted her head to the side, 'But do you know what it means to be The First. Are you aware of the scarifies you will have to make?' Suddenly podium with a button appeared in front of Trunks with a timer and a green button in the middle of it. 'It is easy for you to scarifies **your** life.' Said the Goma illusion, 'But what of those around you. How willing are you to scarifies them?' Trunks looked at her incredulously. 'What? Did you think this was going to be easy?' she wondered. 'Sorry to disappoint you my King. Press the button and someone you love will die and I mean really die. It could me, it could your sister, it could be your friend, it could be your father or maybe your mother, it could be anyone really for whom your heart holds an ounce of love.' She said with a cruel smile, 'But if you don't press the button,' the timer started at ten and began to count back slowly, 'Your soul will be destroyed and so will the power it holds. This sector of the universe at least will suffer unimaginable hardship but, your loved ones will live. Billions no trillions of people will die but, your loved ones will live. Entire worlds will be turned to ash but, your loved ones will live. What will you do my King? What **will** you do?' with a cold smile she added, 'By the way you will not be able to resurrect the person who will die using any of the methods you have available.' 

Trunks eyes were fixed on the timer. 5… 4… 3… 2… Trunks pressed the button. Briefly a screen of smoke appeared. Trunks saw Goten kneeling beside his body still back on Vegitasei. Trying to shake him awake. Suddenly Goten placed a hand on his chest. Trunks closed his eyes. He knew what was going to happen next. He did not need to see it. A single tear rolled down his cheek. 'Have I proven myself, yet?' he demanded in a harse voice. 

'We are not done yet. But don't worry I think your are going to like the next test.' Said the illusion. 

* * *

She submitted herself to the procedure rather willingly. Almost too willingly for Drasis' liking. He could understand Goma's pain at being raped, again. He could understand her thought of despair at finding herself pregnant but somehow he had expected her to at least have second thoughts. But she didn't. She just let them take her child out of her and never even bothered to ask where they were taking him. She didn't care and Drasis found it hard to match that with the image of Goma he had in his head. He guessed he always expected her to defend anything that was of her flesh and blood with zeal. He was wrong. But he guessed he was allowed to be wrong once in awhile. Although Goma's peculiar reaction to this child painfully reminded him that Marron too would be willing to kill this bundle of 'joy' with out a second thought. The realisation pained him but he had always known, hadn't he, that a witch believing her primary responsibility was to the universe as a whole would be willing to do things he would not. For a brief moment Drasis wondered what it was that they were feeling that he could not. Though the moment after Drasis concluded he did not care. No child should be condemned at birth and that was that. He only wished Goma saw it his way. No doubt Goma wished he saw it her way.

* * *

'Are you ready my King?' asked the Goma illusion.

'Who are you going to kill this time?' Trunks wondered. The anger, the frustration he felt clearly evident in his voice.

The Goma illusion smiled, 'I did say you would **like** the next test, didn't I?' she wondered, 'No one dies, more over someone lives.' She waved hands and Goten's body metaliased in front of her. Hovering about a meter off the floor. 'The next test is the test for your lust for power.'

'I don't lust for power.' Snapped Trunks. His eyes leaving the body of Goten only momentarily.

'We shall see.' She said. Suddenly a green light covered Trunks. When it passed a terrible weakness came over him. Suddenly he found himself standing in his throne room with Saiyain chieftenants and dignitaries surrounding him.

Pota, the chieftenant of the Northern tribes was speaking, 'What you were is irrelevant.' He stated, 'What matters is now you have a Ki rating of 2 and that… that frankly is not an acceptable Ki rating for any Saiyain let alone the king.'

'What?' wondered Trunks as he franticly did a Ki check on himself. It was true. He barely had any Ki left. Suddenly the feeling of weakness was explained. He was weak. Weaker than he was when he was born. Weak, helpless and as far as any battles were concerned useless. Even his mother's Ki topped him by three points. Total abject terror griped his heart. He would have screamed out had the green light not returned and restored him to his former strength.

'So you see my king, you are not so willing to give up your power and live the life of a weakling as you might think.' Said the illusion. 'But if you wish your friend to live that is exactly the life you will have to choose for yourself.' Said she. 'Choose for your friend to live and the spirits will grant you the power you desire.' Trunks' face twisted into one of puzzlement as he subconsciously braced himself for the catch. The Goma illusion smiled, 'But the spirits will strip you of all your power and reduce you to the weak creature in whose body you were just in straight after your great battle with Daemon.' She added with a malicious smile. 'Of course you can choose for your friend to remain dead and spirits will send you back as you are. You will not get a power boast but what power you have now will be yours for the rest of your life. The chose is yours my King.'

'I would not need my power after Daemon is defeated.' Replied Trunks without pausing to think. 'Goma will love me regardless of how strong or weak I am. The spirits can have my power if they want.' He stated, 'I could care less about it.'

'A selfless stance. One any lesser being would regret but you would not.' Said the illusion. 'Very well the power you desire is yours and the friend you love so deeply is restored to you as well.' The illusion disappeared, as did the body to Goten.

'Moreover,' said the amalgamated male/female voice, 'your power is yours for life and for eternity. You have proven yourself worthy of it by proving that both your body and mind are ready for it. But most importantly you have shown that you control the power, it does not control you. I wish you well on your path my King. You are truly The First reincarnated.' Trunks vision darkened and he felt himself being pulled away from this strange place tests and judgements.

* * *

A tremor of relief went through Marron's body as she saw Trunks slowly himself conscious. 'Welcome back.' She said with a smile. 'You had us all worried for a moment.' She acknowledged. Trunks sat up and gently pressed his hand to his forehead. His head was throbbing, he could feel the power coursing through his vain and he also felt his mind, his self control shift into overdrive as he tried to stop the power from bursting fourth and destroying everything and anything. 'Where were you?' she asked.

'Plain of judgement.' Replied Goten on his behalf, 'Pressing stupid buttons, killing his best friend.'

Trunks raised his eyes to Goten and than to Marron as a puzzled look came over her face, 'I don't…'

'No I didn't really die in this plain.' Replied Goten, 'I couldn't die. The spirits could not have killed me even if you failed the last test. But that's not the point the point is you killed me!' he screamed, 'Oh… all those years of loyalty… all those years of staying away from my beautiful, beautiful, and did I mention beautiful wife and for what? So that you can press the button and kill me! I am heart broken.' He said with a fake sob.

'Is this a veiled request for a long, long and did I mention long leave after all this is finished?' asked Trunks, knowing well that Goten really did not mind being sacrificed for the greater good, even theoretically.

'You read my mind brother.' He said with a grin, 'A year off with full pay, that is as soon as we kick Daemon's evil ass.'

'A year!' screamed Trunks, 'How the hell am I suppose to function without you for a year? What the hell are you going to do for a year?'

'Well I don't know what you are going to be doing but my plans for the long holiday involves a bed and your sis…'

'Forget it I don't want to know.' Trunks cut him off. Turing to Cumba, 'Order a ship to be made ready. We leave immediately.'

'What do you mean by we?' asked Marron.

'I mean you, me, Goten and a few of the best squads in the Saiyain army to keep Daemon's guards busy.' Replied Trunks.

'Understood.' Said Marron, 'I'll inform Potaniya.'

'Are you sure it is wise for you to go now?' asked Goten, 'You look as if you are ready to blow.'

'I feel as if I am ready to blow. But if I do blow I think it is infinitely better that I do so on the Wolf's den rather than here on Vegitasei, don't you?' he asked.

'Agreed.' Replied Goten. 'So the final battle draws near.'

'Any predictions on the out come?' asked Marron.

Goten shook his head, 'Right now the future is as murky for me as is it for you. But regardless of what the outcome is I know what to do we all know what to do so lets do it.' he said.

'Right.'

* * *

It was happening. He could feel it in his bone. No more hiding, no more toying, it was time this thing ended. Daemon smiled a cruel smile, and when he had placed the head of Trunks at Goma's feet maybe than her temper would be brought more under control. 'Or you could just finally push her over the edge and she finds a way not only to kill herself but also to destroy her soul making sure that you are never, ever, able to resurrect her.' Drasis chimed into his head.

'Stay out of my head little brother.' Daemon warned, 'But most importantly stop reading my thoughts.'

'Gladly.' Said Drasis and he flopped down on a sofa next to his brother. They sat in silence for a moment. Both staring out of the glass window towards the city, 'I want out.' Said Drasis finally.

'Out?' wondered Daemon.

'Yes, out.' Snapped Drasis, 'I am sick of this, I am sick of everything. Magic, destiny, your toying with the universe, the lies, the deceit, everything. I don't care who wins any more. I don't think I ever did.' He admitted, 'Before I met Kiwi I only cared about myself and for you almost mechanically because you are my brother. Than I fell in love and I cared about Kiwi.' He closed his eyes, 'I wanted so badly to kill you when you murdered Kiwi I think if I was able I would have. But…' he shook his head, physically dismissing the past, '…I fell in love again. Rather my love for Kiwi extended itself to the person who now had her power, her memory. But I also fell in love with the side of her that was all her and now I care about her.' he said, 'And I just want to take her and go somewhere and spend the rest of my life in quiet solitude. Is that too much to ask?' he demanded.

'No.' admitted Daemon, 'Keep your love away from me and what is dear to me and I shall spare her life and than you can take her and go any where you want and do whatever you wish. I will not interfere with you if you do not interfere with me.'

'Thank you.' So saying he got up, 'Trunks has one of the fastest ships in the universe, he will be here by this time tomorrow. If you must know I plan to stay out of what is to come entirely, save for of course keeping Marron safe. Do not involve me. I do not wish to get involved.' With that he left the room.

Daemon shook his head, 'For all your talents brother, love makes you blind to the faults of your hearts desires. Marron will try and destroy my child and for that she will die at your hands.' He predicted.

* * *

He was coming, she could feel it. It was about time too. Goma finished braiding her hair and gave herself one good look in the mirror. She was dressed like she was when she first fought Trunks so long ago. Black T-shirt like top matched with black pants. A seashell pendent and the witch's pendent hung around her neck. Somehow all the alteration that the last ten years of living as a prisoner and bearing not one but two children had made to her face was gone. Washed away by hope and a feeling and everything will end soon one way or the other. But she had to be ready. Ready to help him, ready to escape from this Kami forsaken place. But in order to that the first thing she needed to do was disable her Freeza clone guard. A half-amused deadly smirked graced her lips. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Everything was ready. The ship, the troops everything. Trunks felt a vague sense of haste, the climax of this little play was fast approaching and he could not wait for it. Given that he was one of the chief players the feeling of haste pressed upon his senses more acutely than upon that of Marron and Goten. Trunks knew he could end this quickly. He wanted to end this as soon as possible. He had waited long enough. But, no, he could not leave yet. He was ready but there were others who needed a little more time. Time to sort things out. Time to say goodbye for it is said that if you are murdered in the Wolf's den you soul is forever lost to the dark abyss of nothing.

Goten assured him that the saying was not to be taken literally. What it really meant was there were so many creatures in the Wolf's den capable of destroying your very soul. More than likely if you have the unfortunate fate of being murdered on the Wolf's den it is most likely by someone who could and does destroy your soul. So he sent Goten and Marron to earth. They both had people to say goodbye to. As for himself… he had said his goodbyes to his parents, to his sister a long time ago.

'But you didn't say goodbye to me.' Pointed out a voice from the entrance of his room.

Trunks was jolted out of his stupor, 'Pan!' he exclaimed in surprise and wonder, 'What are you doing here?'

She walked up to him and joined him on the floor, 'Well Uncle Goten told me what was happening and about you saying it was more important for you to spend the remaining time on Vegitasei, with your people than back on earth with your family. He agreed that you needed to be here but was a little worried that being all alone might not be a such a good thing right about now.' She informed him. 'So I decided to keep you company.'

Trunks smiled, 'I appreciate the gesture but shouldn't you be spending sometime with your uncle?' asked Trunks. 'I mean I am sure Uubu…'

Pan smiled, 'Uubu knows I love him. I don't think he much cares how many of my old boyfriends I journey to distant planets to comfort. He knows nothing will happen. As for my uncle, he has little attention to spare on anyone but Bra. I think even Kakarott and B-chan are feeling neglected.'

'Let me guess he made a flashy entrance grabbed my sister and headed for the bedroom.' Trunks said with a smile.

'Pretty much.' Acknowledged Pan, 'Between his flashy entrance and grabbing Bra he did manage to hug and kiss B-chan and tell her to be good and hug a protesting Kakarott and order him to behave and take care of his mother and sister.'

'What about my parents?' asked Trunks.

'They have been visiting my father. As such they missed the whole touching scene.' She said with a reminiscent grin, 'But they should be back soon. I wonder if Vegeta is still touchy about his princess and the large king-size bed.'

Trunks laughed at the thought, 'I hope so.' He acknowledged, 'It would save me from giving Goten a years leave.'

'Your cruel.' Said Pan with a laugh.

'I am the king of Saiyains.' Trunks pointed out.

'Yes you are.' Acknowledged Pan, her voice abruptly becoming serious. Silence, 'Let me fight.' She stated.

'What? Pan don't be…' began Trunks but Pan interrupted him.

'Trunks the way things are going I will die without ever being in a real fight.' She said. 'Everyone in my family has fought for the greater good… has died to save others. But I can claim no such glory. I am nothing. A minor character in a grand play whose role no one remembers and no one cares about. I will not die like this Trunks.' Protested Pan, 'Please let me once in my life fight by your side.' She pleaded tears streaming down her cheek.

Trunks looked at her incredulously, 'You have got to be joking. I mean why are you so keen on getting your hands as strained with blood as the rest of us? Is innocence…'

'I am not innocent Trunks.' Screamed Pan, 'I…' she turned away, 'I am dying she stated flatly.' Trunks remained silent, 'Tumour in my head, right behind my left eye. Apparently I am a little too human.' She informed him, 'Or maybe this has something to do with my Saiyain blood because the doctors have never seen anything like the tumour I have before, they have no cure. They could operate, that might prolong my life but successful or not the operation will take away much of my brain function. I won't be able to walk, to talk and who knows what else I won't be able to do. It's not an option.' She told him, 'Nobody knows yet. Nobody save Marron and I only told her because I thought she might have known of a cure. She doesn't.' Pan swallowed as she tried not to burst into tears, 'She… she even organised a medical convention in a port somewhere so that she could sneak me there and have me checked out by all the finest physicians and heals this sector of the universe could offer.' Tears began to trickle down her cheek, 'Nothing. Trunks I don't want to die in a hospital bed somewhere frail and weak and helpless. I am going to die, let me at least die with honour, let me die like a Saiyain, let me die fighting for a cause as worthy as any my grandfather died for.' She looked him straight in his eyes, 'You told me yourself that once upon a time you really did love me. For the shake of that love take me with you.' She pleaded.

Trunks held her gaze for a moment. Than he turned away and threw his head back, exhaling sharply through his lips, 'Very well.' He stated, 'We leave tomorrow. But **you**, ' he said as he looked Pan straight in the eye, 'have to go back and tell Uubu and your family what's going on. I don't want Gohan and Uubu holding a grudge against me for the rest of their lives.'

Pan smiled, 'Will do.' for a moment Pan seemed undecided about something but than she leaned forwarded and kissed Trunks slowly and ardently.

'This is nothing happening?' wondered Trunks after the kiss ended.

'You couldn't careless about that kiss.' Pan pointed out, 'Thank you.' She said as she got up, 'By the way I don't think it really matters to you but my father forgave you a long, long time ago. It's my uncle who he has a grudge against still.' With that she left. Trunks hoped that Goten will be able to spare enough time from his sister to patch things up with Gohan.

* * *

'Now your scaring me.' Commented Bra as she managed to extract herself form Goten's grasp. 'I mean you are acting like an animal in heat!' she complained.

'O that is because my beloved,' he began in a deep voice and a French accent, 'I am.'

'Goten!' screamed Bra, as she playfully slapped his arms, 'Don't you have a brother you need to make peace with?' she demanded.

'Well, yes.' Admitted Goten, 'But I am so scared.' He said in a childish voices as he nuzzled against Bra.

Bra rolled her eyes, 'O please you just want to keep me in bed till you have to leave.'

'Yes well I just want to make sure that if anything happens to me you will never, ever, ever, ever even think about taking someone else as your mate.' Declared Goten.

'O you can rest assure after you I'll be happy to spend the rest of my life all alone in a cave somewhere. But,' began Bra in a worried tone of voice, 'don't you know what's going to happen?'

Goten shook his head, 'No. I can see nothing beyond tomorrow clearly. Which could mean two things. It could mean that we are going to lose and at least this sector of the universe destroyed or that the future has not yet been written and tomorrow we will write it. I choose to believe the latter.' He owned.

'I think it's the latter as well.' Said Bra hopefully. 'But anyway you still have a brother you need to patch things up with and I have parents whom I have been neglecting for awhile now.' With that she hopped out of bed ignoring Goten's moans of disappointment. Pulling on her dress Bra looked back at her husband. Goten was pouting like a child who had just been denied his favourite desert. The sight made Bra giggle, 'Why don't you look at it this way?' she offered, 'Now you will have to come back to me.'

Goten grinned and nodded, 'Looks like I will.'

* * *

Her mother still looked they way she did when she was a child. A marked advantage of being an android. But the years had left their mark on her father's face not to mention his body. But it didn't matter to her mother. It never would. Marron was also painfully aware that her mother would not survive a day longer than her father. That was not a comforting thought but that's they way they wanted it and she had to accept it. She sat there with them being quizzed by them about her life since they last saw her, she sat their patiently and answered them all. The session concluded like they usually did with Krillian saying pointedly, 'You know Marron I really love kids. I would have had a dozen if only your mother was not so conscious about her figure.'

'Well I didn't want to lose you to some skinny little slut while I was pregnant.' Protested #18.

'I would never leave you.' Krillian protested.

'I don't know you did spend a lot of your childhood with Master Roshi.' #18 pointed out. 'But seriously Marron, when am going to get some grandchildren?' demanded #18.

Marron smiled softly, 'Soon.'

'How soon?' asked Krillian, 'I am not going to be sticking around forever you know. You mother will but me…'

'Don't talk like that.' said #18, Krillian dropped the subject.

'Well you will not have to wait too long.' Said Marron, 'Just under six months I would say.' Both and #18 and Krillian looked stunned. Marron laughed out aloud at the comical look of surprise on their face. The rest of the night was spent with them suggesting names of their Grandchild.

* * *

Gohan was not sure why Vegeta was so fidgety till they returned to capsule corp. to find B-chan, Kakarott and Pan's two children sitting outside looking dazed and confused and a little embarrassed. Within very few minutes he had extracted the information that his brother was now on earth and his daughter was not. Gohan suddenly knew why Vegeta was being so fidgety and was about to suggest that they all go for a little picnic at his favourite fishing spot when Bra came out to greet them, 'Mom, dad how was your visit?' she asked.

'Great.' Answered Vegeta in a bored tone.

'Vegeta!' scolded Bulma, 'It was great. Vidal and I had much to talk about. So did Gohan and Vegeta.'

'I would hope so.' Said Bra playfully, 'Speaking of having things to talk about, Gohan Goten has some things he needs to talk to you about.' She said.

'O what?' wondered Gohan.

'I think you need to ask him that.' she turned to her parents, 'Mom, dad why don't you let me treat you to nice big dinner at that restaurant the two of you used to like so much.'

Bulma arched her eyes in surprise, 'You mean that restaurant remained in business even after it lost our patronage?'

Bra giggled, 'Well, they were in some serious financial trouble after Goten pretty much started to live on Vegitasei but they haven't had any problem with money since Kakarott became old enough to out eat his father.'

'Hey,' protested Kakarott, 'I don't eat that much. Dad can still out eat me.'

Vegeta smirked, 'I'll be the judge of that. Come brats lets go.' so saying he picked up Bulma and took to they sky. He was followed by the kids.

Bra shook her head, 'I guess I won't need this.' She said as she tossed a car capsule back inside the house. Goten caught it and placed it on the table. Bra waved him and Gohan goodbye and took to the sky.

When she left Gohan stepped inside the house and took his seat on a sofa opposite the easy chair on which Goten sat. For a moment he just sat there watching Goten play with the car capsule Bra threw him but finally he asked, 'You wanted to speak to me?'

Goten nodded, 'Why do you hate me?' he asked flatly.

Gohan laughed out aloud, 'I don't hate you Goten. If anything I would like to know why you hate me.' Goten looked puzzled, 'Goten I don't suppose you will be able to identify with this but since you were a year old I have felt as if I was nothing to you.'

Goten blinked, 'What? Why would you think that?' he wondered.

'Trunks.' said Gohan as if that would explain everything. Goten just stared at him blankly, 'You and Trunks have always been close. Ever since you met you have been close and I know you loved me and cared about me and all that but… but I knew that if you had to make a choice about either saving me or Trunks you would pick Trunks. That's not an easy thing for a brother to accept.' He looked away, 'At first it was of course all just hypothetical but when you sided with Trunks during the whole thing with Pan my fears were confirmed. I guess from that day I short of felt like… I don't know what I felt… a restraint had certainly formed between you and me but I never hated you. You're my baby brother I can never hate you.' He said jokingly.

Silence, 'I sided with Trunks because I knew he was right. I didn't have to see the future to know that Trunks and Pan didn't belong together.' Said Goten, 'I knew that no matter how hurt Pan got than she would have gotten hurt more if she stayed with Trunks. I would have objected sooner but… well Pan was pregnant and I didn't want to stress her out and harm the baby.' He admitted, 'But when she lost it… well I couldn't side with you guys since I saw it as Trunks doing Pan a big, big favour and you have to admit he did. But…' he looked away, '… you are right in that if I had a choice between saving you and Trunks I would pick Trunks.' Gohan averted his eyes but Goten saw the hurt, 'But not because I love you less or anything.' He added quickly, 'I mean I don't think there is such a thing as more or less in love. I would do it because well if you had a choice between saving me and the entire universe what would you save?' he asked.

'The universe since if the universe was destroyed you would die anyway.' Gohan pointed out.

Goten smiled, 'Exactly why I would save Trunks. Trunks dies the universe ends up in a shit load of trouble. Just as you would sacrifice me for the greater good I would have to sacrifice you for the greater good in that situation.' Goten owned.

'Well if you put it that way I can't be angry with you.' Gohan grumbled, 'But what would you do if Trunks wasn't the guy the universe depended on?' he asked.

'Flip a coin.' Replied Goten without hesitation. Gohan laughed, Goten followed suit and soon the two brothers were roaring with laughter for no apparent reason.

Watching from the outside Pan could not bring herself to ruin their good mood. So she was going to die, big deal, that was no reason to ruin her families day. But she did promise to tell her family. She thought for a moment. No one said she had to do it face to face. Silently Pan took to the sky and headed for her home.

* * *

Even before the Vegitasei sun had graced the sky a small group of individuals gathered around the spaceport. They boarded the ship in relative silence no one questioning the presence of the longhaired black quarter-Saiyain, especially not her uncle. With military precision they each found their station. Soon everything for set for their departure.

'On your command my king.' Said Goten formally as he sat himself down into the captain's chair.

For a moment Trunks just simply gazed out of the clear viewscreen in front of him, taking in the sand covered green specked plain in front of him. He turned his head a little and the desert view was replaced by the view of his sprawling capital city. The sun was just beginning to rise and the combination of the city skyscrapers and the multicoloured hues the sky took during this time created a scene that took his breath away. Trunks turned his gaze back to the desert, the setting sun was changing the colour of the sand from brown to white to clay to blue. It was a beautiful sight. It would have been a shame if Trunks never set foot on Vegitasei. It would have been a shame if Vegitasei never returned. But Vegitasei would not have returned had Trunks not been forced to oppose Daemon. The realisation surprised him and for the first time he was glad things happened the way it did. A part of him did wish he didn't have to suffer so much but had he really suffered that much? What was his pain compared to the painful youth of his father? He was not sure and that made him grateful. Grateful for what he had, for what he has and for what he might have. Suddenly Trunks knew he was ready. He was ready to face Daemon, he was ready for the epic battle and he was ready to get back what was taken from him. 'Set course for the Wolf's den.' He ordered.

The navigation officer punched the code in, 'Course set.' He replied.

'Initiating lift off.' Stated the tactical officer. The ship lifted of the ground smoothly, few more minutes and they were greeted by diamond like stars set on coal black space. 'Predicted ETA with the Wolf's Den 25 hours.'

'Initiate stealth mode.' Ordered Goten, 'We don't want to give Daemon any warnings about what is to befall him.'

'No visions?' asked Trunks.

'No vision. Just a cloud of dust.' Replied Goten.

'So be it. Let us see who shall remain standing when the dust settles…'

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	36. Part 8 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once upon a time there existed on the planet Vegitasei three races. The Tilku, the Tsufurun and the Saiyains. Each of the three had their own unique gifts. The Tilku had foresight, the Tsufurun had knowledge and the Saiyains strength. While they all remained on Vegitasei, peace, contentment rained. But soon things went awry. First the Tilku left, driven away by a disease that threaten to wipe them out. So foresight left Vegitasei and the Tsufurun used their knowledge without the wisdom that foresight brought. Succeeding in enraging the Saiyains. They were destroyed by their neighbours and the Saiyains became the sole rulers of Vegitasei. But strength without knowledge and foresight is a recipe for disaster and the Saiyains in their turn become victims of another's fear. Only the Tilku remained. Clinging to their foresight, expanding their knowledge and growing in strength. They began to believe that they had managed to break the tide of extinction that threatened to wipe out all the inhabitants of Vegitasei. But while they as a race advanced their king remained unable combine foresight, knowledge and strength. In the end a prince was born who had such great strength, such vast knowledge and the ability of brilliant foresight that the Tilku believed that he would be the greatest Tilku king to walk the universe in all of eternity but if only... if only he was not stark raving mad.

While the Price grew and fed his madness with every increase in his disjointed ability the Saiyain race was on the path of being reborn. Reborn under the greatest of their king to have ever lived, himself reborn and returned to his forgotten people. The rebirth of the Saiyain race hailed the return of the Saiyain empire but even before that the rivalry that was foretold by the ancients of the Tilku developed between the Princes of the two races. Fuelled by the love of a woman both claimed as belonging to them.

Stars stay still, planets revolve. Night gives way to day, the sun in its turn to the moon. Seasons come and seasons go. Time passes slow, time passes fast. Finally one day the time arrives. The time for the players to determine the end, the end of a tale so long in its make, it is time for the clash of the empires of Vegitasei.

* * *

When the ship neared the Wolf's Den Trunks ordered to hold a steady orbit around one of the outer planets still three planets away from the Wolf's Den. 'Marron,' he called, 'can you teleport us all to the Wolf's Den from here and into Daemon's palace?' he asked.

'Into the Wolf's Den but into Daemon's palace just the palace ground.' Marron informed him.

'That will be sufficient.' Stated Trunks. He than took a deep breath and let it out slowly to ease the tension he was feeling, 'These are your instruction.' He said to no one in particular, 'As soon as we get there everybody scatter. I will make my way to Daemon. Goten you go find Goma and once you have her get her back to the ship. Do not worry yourselves about what happens to me. Your duty is to ensure no one interrupts me and Daemon. Understood?'

'Yes, sire.' Said all with differing degrees of apprehension in their voice.

'Trunks I'll find Goma and get her back to the ship.' Stated Goten, 'But than I am returning to you.'

Knowing that arguing with Goten was futile Trunks only said, 'Do what you please but do no under any circumstances interfere with me and Daemon.'

'Understood.' Replied Goten.

'Everybody ready?' asked Marron, they all nodded, 'Good, lets go.' a bright pale yellow light engulfed them, when it parted the ship was empty.

* * *

'Uhhhhhhhhh....' Came the scream from within Goma's chamber.

The Freeza bot standing guard outside responded by running stiffly inside. She was sprawled on the floor. Her skin a deathly ash tone, her eyes glazed over. The bot checked for life signs but could find none. It's instruction on these occasion was to raise Daemon. It tried to do so on its built in communication device. But failed. With its back up programming activated the Freeza bot left the room in order to find Daemon manually. Within seconds of the Freeza bot leaving Goma sat up. The colour of her skin returned, as did her eyes. The old pretending-to-be-dead-trick worked again. There was much to be said about mindless automations. There lack of soul made them very good as killing machines but their lack of spirit at the same time meant they came at a price.

Goma wasted no time in getting out the room and blending into the shadows, literally. She could feel Trunks near and she had to get to him before one of Daemon's lackeys pick discovered that she was missing. She had not gone far when a loud explosion shook the very foundation of palace. Her super sensitive ears picked up the sound of skirmish not too far off. 'Trunks.' she whispered and headed for the area from which the sound originated.

She had not gone two steps when something dislodged her out of the shadows and landed her on the floor on her bottom fully visible. She looked up to find one of Daemon's many warlocks standing over her, 'Going some where little witch.'

She stood up, gathering as much of her dignity as she could, 'What concern is that of yours?' she wondered.

He smirked, 'My master has left strict instruction for you not to leave your room. I am obliged to take you back, with or without your consent.' His smirk took on an unpleasant demeanour, 'I hope it is against your consent for I have always wanted to take on a real Saiyain witch.'

Goma's face too split into a smile as savage as she could manage. 'It would be mean I suppose for me to deny you the pleasure of being turned into a frog by a real Saiyain witch.' With that she tossed a ball of magic energy.

He of course easily dodged it. But found that she was no longer present to receive his counter. Cursing he opened his senses just in time to detect a blast of Ki directed aimed at his head. He spun away becoming invisible as he did so. But he did not full Goma who used all her senses all the time. Even in his invisible state no spell originating from him caught her by surprise. She countered them all and kept his defences busy at the same time. Than a masterful strategy came to her mind she dodged one of his attacks and at the same time let loose rolling ball of thunder. In did not catch him surprise. But the change spelling that followed it did. For all his boost when he fell out of invisibility he found himself transformed into a frog.

'Those to seek out a Saiyain to battle, seek out shame and defeat.' She said with a smile as she once again took off towards the sounds of the continuing skirmish.

* * *

As soon as they landed on the palace ground Trunks took off like a man possessed. Striking down anyone foolish enough stand in his way. Already transformed up to Super Saiyain level five Trunks left no doubt that he was through playing, he was through waiting. He was here for the kill and nothing else. Goten did not stand around long, taking off to execute the duty assigned to him. The guards too busied themselves in taking out as many of the Tilku guards as they could. Only Marron stood thinking for a moment with Pan fighting to protect them both from the onslaught of guards. Unaccustomed to battles she was finding the task difficult but on the hand Pan had to admit to herself that she had never before felt so alive. Soon, very soon she was able to beat down the guards involved in the immediate assault and buy her and Marron some respite time. 'Marron, what's the hell is the matter?' she demanded first, 'Why aren't you fighting?' she wondered.

'O I am sorry.' Marron apologised than she became thoughtful again, 'Pan I have to do something.'

'Like what?' asked Pan.

Marron closed her eyes. After a moment to gather her thoughts she decided to tell her, 'There is a... well an embryo, the child of Daemon and Goma.'

Pan's eyes widened, 'Goma as in Trunks mate.'

Marron nodded, 'Daemon raped her and its the product.' She took in a deep breath, 'Pan that thing is evil. I have been instructed by the witches council to destroy it. But...' she looked away.

'But?' prompted Pan.

'But Drasis is determine to save it. You see he believes that no child is born evil. He thinks he... we can stir the child right.' Marron's eyes moistened, 'He would kill me to stop me. He would kill his child that resides within my womb.' She whispered.

Pan looked totally shocked, 'Are you so sure this child is evil? Are you so sure he isn't right?' she asked.

Marron nodded, 'But it doesn't matter. We have to do what we have to do. Pan I need you to clear a path for me to Drasis and the... the thing. I will need all my energy to fight him.'

'Understood.' Said Pan after a moments thought, 'You are right we all have to do what we have to.'

* * *

It was far difficult for Goten to find Goma than he would care to admit. He had never gotten a good fix on her Ki and his sight was going crazy. Showing him flashes of what the Saiyain warriors were doing, where the Tilku guards were stationed. So far they failed to show him her location. But he was determined to change that. Simultaneously trying to focus and navigate his way through an unknown palace Goten suddenly found himself smack bang in the middle of area in which apparently the Freeza bots where kept during the night. As soon as he entered the Freeza bots came to life and Goten found himself face to face with about a dozen or so clones of Freeza. All of them hell bent on eliminating the intruder. Well it had been a while since he had had a real challenge.

The fight was frantic to say the least. Ki blasts here and there, frantic hand to hand combat with Goten taking on several bots at the same time. At one point he tried to take them all out with one massive blast. He succeeded in creating a massive explosion and to take three of them out. He sort of expected more success than that but success was success. The fight continued another explosion and only four bots remained. Just when Goten thought he had them beat a bunch of other Freeza bots came into the room. 'Crap.' Uttered Goten, his eyes widened in surprise, 'Goma!' he screamed as Goma too ran into the room and into the path of a Ki blast that she did not have the Ki protect herself from. 'No!' screamed Goten's mind.

Things moved too fast for him to realise what was going on. There was a bright flash of light, Goma screamed but when the light cleared Goma was on the ground, alive and unhurt, just stunned and over her with his hands crossed in front of him stood Vegeta. Extending out his arms Vegeta blasted the Freeza bot to kingdom come, 'No one messes with my son's mate.' He stated. Goma smiled at that.

But there was no time for leisure. There were Freeza bots that needed dispatching. But between the three of them it was only a work of minutes. 'Vegeta what are you doing here?' asked Goten when things have died down.

Vegeta shrugged, 'Bra told me about what was going to happen. So I used the Dragonballs to wish myself here.' he smirked, 'I can't let you brats have all the fun can I.'

Goten smiled. Turning to Goma he said, 'I have to take you back to the ship. Trunks' order.'

Goma shook her head, 'Forget it. I wouldn't miss this fight for the universe. Besides like I ever listen to the hybrid.' With that she took off towards Daemon's throne room.

Vegeta's smirk widened, 'Yes, she is the perfect mate for him.' He said as he began to follow her.

'Yes, the perfect mate for Trunks and the perfect pain in the ass for me.' Drawled Goten tailing after the two, determine to discharge his duty by keeping her safe.

* * *

He was sitting on his throne, his eyes fixed intently on the view outside his window. There were no guards in the throne room. Daemon had ordered them all away. It they could stop Trunks before he came into the throne room than Trunks would have proved himself unworthy as an adversary. But if Trunks managed to make it to the throne room, beating down his elite soldiers that Trunks would have proven himself worthy to die at the hands of the Tilku King. He senses gave him the earliest knowledge of Trunks' arrival and Daemon sat expecting Trunks to step through the door any time now. He did not have to wait long. Trunks rarely disappointed.

He flung open the door with his Ki, transforming into Super Saiyain level VI as he entered. His hair took on the form of golden metal, his eyes looked like well cut emeralds glittering with fury and rage and his power... his power was of the charts. Daemon had never felt anything like it before on anyone but himself. But the fact remained that Trunks was still not a match for him. Which put Daemon in a far more casual attitude than Trunks would have liked. 'So,' asked Daemon, 'had any difficulty finding me?'

'Not really.' Replied Trunks as he unsheathed his sword slowly, 'Waited long?' he wondered.

Daemon smiled, 'All my life.' He responded, 'So shall we get started or did you have a long dramatic utterly predictable speech planned?'

'Not really. I think I have said all that needs to be said.' Trunks replied.

Daemon's smile broadened, 'Eager for death?' he wondered.

'I thought we weren't going to make speeches.' Trunks threw back.

'As you wish.' With that Daemon attacked.

* * *

Finding the infirmary where Daemon's child was kept wasn't hard. There were exactly three passages that were heavily guarded. One lead to Goma's chamber, the other to the throne room and the last one to the infirmary. Kiwi had spent enough time in the palace to know where what was and with the help of her memory Marron was soon there. The room with the embryo was curiously empty save for the tube in which the thing resided. The tube was set in the middle of the room on a platform about two steps high. She wasted no time in traversing the distance between that and the door. Only when she had reached that bottom step of the platform that she became aware of the other presence in the room.

'Marron.' Came Drasis's voice from the shadows. She wired about to come face to face with him. His eyes snapping a silent warning.

'I have to do this.' She insisted.

'No you don't.' he told her. 'Please don't. It's just a child.'

'No, its a spawn of pure evil and must be destroyed.' Utterly unexpected for she had hitherto remained totally unmoved she flung a Ki sphere that shattered the tube and incinerated the bundle of cells inside.

'NO!' screamed Drasis. Before he could stop himself, he was squeezing the life out of her with his bare hands. When he finally realised what he was doing it was too late. The body in his arms had gone limp. Her eyes were glazed over, her skin an ashen hue. He had snapped her neck without even realising. Shaking with emotions he sank down to the floor. What had he done? What had he done! Screamed his mind as his heart pounded uncontrollably in his chest. A overwhelming emptiness filled him up as Drasis raised his head to bury it in her soft, silky black hair?

Footsteps... behind him. Slowly Drasis turned to she Marron come up behind him. Her eyes fixed on the lifeless body of Pan that he held in his arms. 'She was dying.' She explained, 'Within a week she would have been bedridden, another week and she would be dying slowly in a hospital bed somewhere. Weak and pathetic. She didn't want that.' tears started rolling down her cheek, 'More importantly than that she didn't see why both of us needed to die. So she made me cast an illusion spell on her. She would die serving the Universe.' Sob, 'She would die in my place...' Marron sunk down to the floor crying, 'so that the child in my womb... our child will live to see the sun.' Shocked to his core Drasis pulled her into his arms. Holding her tight, grateful for all eternity to the Saiyain spirit of bravery of which Pan possessed no mean share.

* * *

Dear Uubu,

There is no easy was to tell you this so I am going to just say it. I have a Tumour in my head, right behind my left eye. The doctors have never seen anything like the tumour I have before, they have no cure. They could operate, that might prolong my life but successful or not the operation will take away much of my brain function. I won't be able to walk, to talk and who knows what else I won't be able to do. It would be like having a life but not living. I can't bare the thought of it. It is no choice at all. Marron took me to all the best healer and doctors the universe can offer but they too are at a lose on how to help me. We already asked the Dragon but there are things even the Dragon can't do.

O please don't be angry. I didn't tell you because I wanted to spend the little time we had remaining as per normal. I did not want anyone fusing over me or the children being sad and dejected because their mother was dying. I just wanted everything to be normal so I could forget, even if only for a little while, what was really happening. By the time you get this letter I should have left already. Left for a battle in which I hope I will meet my end. I know this is not what you want to here. But would you rather see me utterly changed, a frail creature dying slowly, painfully in a hospital bed. No I think not. At least I don't want that for myself. Let me die the way my Grandfather died so many times. In the heat of battle, fighting for a cause that was worth the shedding of his noble blood.

*tear stains marked the paper*

I love you so much. I think I have always loved you. Even when I loved Trunks I had a image of Trunks in my head that was not quiet him but fitted you perfectly. I'll miss you dearly. You and the kids when I am in the other dimension and I know you will miss me too. But don't worry too much about me. I'll be with Grandpa and Grandma and they will be taking good care of me and I them till its time for all of you to join me. Till that day... explain to my parents things as best as you can. Tell them I love them. I don't know what else to say. So till we meet again, good bye.

-Pan

* * *

If only words were adequate to describe the battle being fought between the King of the Tilku and of the Saiyains. Ki fire destroyed the throne room and surrounding the wings within seconds of the battle beginning. The two matched each other blow for blow, kick for kick, neither managed to land a punch that was not blocked. Neither managing to execute a kick that was not interrupted. Each tried to gain advantage over the other with ingenious attack combinations and backed up by brilliant defence skills. At one stage Trunks slit himself in two while distracting Daemon and while one half of Trunks fought teeth and nail trying to snap Daemon's neck in two the other Trunks tried to sneak up behind him but Daemon say him coming. Courtesy of a shattered mirror behind Trunks. Turning he grabbed the other Trunks and slammed them both together, ending the split state. For a second Trunks found on himself on the floor. Flat on his back. Seeing his chance Daemon pounced. But Trunks recovered just as a Daemon tried to land an axe kick on Trunks' neck.

It was Daemon's turn to put his genius to work. He focused his energy in making the floor under Trunks' feet turn into something like quick stand. Suddenly Trunks found his legs stuck in the floor, literally. He should have been able to rip the floor out but his legs was being held there by an unseen force. Grinning Daemon raised a hand and held his palm flat and straight out but just before he could let loose a Ki strike that would have turned Trunks' into a Ki fried crisp Trunks slammed his sword into the ground and literally curved out a piece of the floor. In the process of doing so he disrupted the Ki force that was holding in place. Than it was a matter of twisting out of the way of the oncoming Ki strike.

In the same motion in which he dodged the strike Trunks spun and using his Ki as thrust kicked Daemon square in the chest. Trunks staggered back but taking advantage of Trunks' awkward position he slammed a huge ball of Ki on Trunks' side. Trunks experienced a brief moment of vertigo but quickly regulated his Ki to summersault backwards, simultaneously dropping the Ki ball and righting himself. Slamming his fist on the ground Trunks made the floor under Daemon's feet crack. Forcing Daemon to take to the air. Calculating for this Trunks disappeared and appeared overhead and hammer punched Daemon through the floor. Stopping his fall Daemon corkscrewed through the floor attempting also to go through Trunks. Trunks slashed with his sword it was Daemon's turn to do fancy manoeuvring to get out the path of a blade that could slice through his Ki and him. That accomplished Daemon wasted no time in counter attacking. But Trunks was ready for him. The battle continued.

* * *

Watching from a distance Goma commented, 'This is not going well.'

'For who?' wondered Vegeta. Pride making him blind to the advantage Daemon possessed over his son.

Goma did not reply. But Goten, 'I was afraid of this. Trunks still isn't strong enough. We have to fuse.' He said as he began to power up.

'I don't think Trunks will let you fuse with him.' Goma reminded him, 'I think he wants to do this on his own.'

Goten opened his mouth to protest but realised she was right. 'But he can't win other wise. Any minute Daemon's going to get bored of this game and than...' he couldn't complete the sentence. The thought was too horrible.

Silence, 'My son,' began Goma, 'did many horrible things at the bidding of Daemon. Perhaps its time he made up for them by helping his father defeat Daemon.'

'You are not talking about the soul eating thing are you?' groaned Goten. Goma and Vegeta both blinked. 'What did you have in mind?' he asked.

* * *

The game was getting old. The Saiyain King was good. But not good enough but even as they fought he improved. The Saiyains unique ability to improve by increments during battles coming into play. Normally this would not have bothered Daemon but if by some chance Trunks managed to break the barrier and become a Super Saiyain level seven all would be lost. No, no he could not have that. He would not have himself defeated because of his callousness. No this would end now.

Twisting out the way of Trunks' attack Daemon manoeuvred himself behind Trunks. Trunks tried to back kick but Daemon caught his leg. Bend the leg Daemon held Trunks brought his other leg up and tried to kick Daemon's head. Daemon let go of the leg he was holding. Trunks spun and landed on his feet but did not see Daemon's kick when it landed in his gut. Just as he was trying to recover from that Daemon landed karate chop on his neck that would have taken his head off if only it had been a tad stronger. It would have been stronger had Daemon at that very moment wasn't startled by a flash of light. It was a momentary distraction but the cause of it was more far reaching. For the next moment Daemon swore he saw the spirit of Chibi Trunks' spirit enter his father and become Ki.

'Shit.' Swore Daemon. The freaking witch cast a soul transformation spell. She sacrificed the soul of her son to give Trunks a Ki boost that... Daemon's eyes widened as the Trunks' golden aura recoiled on him and began to fuse with his very skin, transforming it to gold. Slowly Trunks stood, he looked more like a statue made of gold than a living person. But more importantly than that, the Ki, the Ki Daemon was reading from him was totally off the chart. This truly was nothing like he had ever experience before. Suddenly the Saiyain Prince was much, much stronger than him.

* * *

When the witch cast the spell the battle was decided. It went on for sometime after. Punches and kicks, Ki blasts here, Ki blasts there. The battle would have ended long ago but the Saiyain King was not above toying with his prey. So he toyed with the Tilku King. Letting him believe that the battle could still be won but than when the Tilku's hope was the highest the Saiyain dashed it to pieces. In a final burst of gold the Tilku Kings chest was ripped to pieces and the future of the universe decided. It would be will of the Saiyain King that would decide its course. 

* * *

The final moments of the battle had been too frantic for anyone to grasp what had actually happened till they saw Daemon lying flat on his back. A massive hole in his chest, lying at the foot of his broken throne. Trunks gazed down at his dying enemy. For a moment Trunks contemplated putting Daemon out of his misery shiftily. The grip on his sword tightened but it seemed to Trunks that Daemon had something to say. 'So it ends.' Daemon coughed out.

'Were you expecting it to end otherwise?' wondered Trunks indifferently.

Daemon shrugged, 'What does it matter what I thought?' he demanded.

'I suppose it doesn't.' agreed Trunks.

Daemon sighed, 'All my cleaver plans to mess with your head...' he remembered sadly.

'O rest assured you messed with my head.' Trunks informed him, 'You messed with my head really, really well. But messing with a Saiyains head is not a very smart thing to do. It only gets us mad and when we are mad...'

Daemon laughed, 'Yes, the Saiyain rage. The bane of my existence.' He said glancing at Goma who, along with Vegeta and Goten were just coming up to them, 'What of my people?' asked Daemon with more concern than he had ever felt for them while being their king.

'Your brother...' began Trunks but was interrupted.

'My brother does not want the throne. He just want's peace and quiet and Marron.' Daemon told him.

Trunks looked out of the destroyed wall out on to the city of the Tilku, 'Perhaps its time for does of Vegitasei to return to Vegitasei.'

Daemon nodded and closed his eyes and waited for death. Than he felt it. The cold touch of death fingering his heart, the pulse of his life. He opened his eyes briefly and took one last look at Goma, 'Enjoy her company while you can.' He said softly, the spirit left him. Trunks had won. Putting a hand flat on Daemon's chest Trunks incinerated the body. Buying himself some security that Daemon would not be resurrected.

* * *

Goma laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. 'I thought I left instructions for you to be taken to the ship.' Said Trunks without turning.

Vegeta snorted, 'Feh, have you learnt nothing from me and your mother?' he questioned. 'Women never listen to what their mates tell them. Even when its for there own good.'

Trunks smiled. Turning he drew her into his arms, 'You didn't have to come here daddy.' He told his father.

Vegeta shrugged, 'As I told the other brat, I couldn't let you brats have all the fun.'

'Ironic isn't it.' said Goten, 'Here we are saving the universe, ruling planets and you as far as Vegeta's concerned we are still brats.'

'Absolutely.' Vegeta responded without pause.

They all laughed. Goma nuzzled her head into Trunks' chest. 'I missed you so much.'

'Me too.' Trunks said as he kissed her head. 'But its okay now. We will forever be together.'

'Of course we will.' She replied, smiling against his chest.

Trunks pulled back and kissed her slowly, ardently as Vegeta and Goten both found something fascinating on their shoes. 'I am sorry.' Trunks whispered as he hugged her again, tightly.

'For what?' she wondered.

'I had to kill....' he trailed off.

'I know.' She informed him, 'But its okay. Things happened the way it was meant to happen. We will have another son and he really will be our son.'

'Yes, yes we will.' Agreed Trunks. Than he pulled a face, 'But not anytime soon.' Goma looked at him questioning, 'I mean I don't want to share you with an annoying brat at least for another fifty years.'

'Trunks!' screamed Goma as she slapped him playfully on the arms. 'What is it with you and possessiveness?'

Vegeta laughed at that, 'I think he gets that from me. I didn't want any brats either. But...' he looked at Trunks, 'if she is anything like your mother,' Vegeta told his son, 'you'll have a brat as soon as possible.'

Trunks pulled a comical face. Goten rolled his eyes, 'O don't look like that.' he scowled, 'You'll probably palm the heir off to me like you palm all you responsibilities that you don't want to deal with.'

Trunks was about to reply but decided to wait till they were alone for it was than that the other Saiyain warriors began to file into the room. Which abruptly reminded Trunks that he could not relax just yet. 'Any casualties?' He asked.

'Just one.' Came Marron's hollow voice as she and Drasis entered holding Marron's body, her eyes drenched with tears.

The shock ran through Trunks and Vegeta like a jolt of lightening. Goten didn't seem surprise. 'Well,' he said with the usual Son look-at-the-bright-side attitude, 'At least she didn't die in a hospital bed somewhere withering in pain.' A single tear rolled down his cheek as he took the body from Drasis.

Marron's eyes widened, 'You knew.'

Goten nodded as he adjusted the body in his arms, 'Long before she did. But I couldn't do anything so I just let things run their course.' He explained. Than he sighed, 'What the hell am I going to tell Gohan?' he wondered.

'She told me she left a letter.' Said Marron, 'Maybe you don't have to tell Gohan anything. Anything except that she did for the greater good, just like she wanted.' Goten agreed.

'Come on.' said Trunks after a moment. 'Let's just go home. I'll deal with... everything tomorrow.'

Goma laughed, 'Yes.' She said as she let Trunks pick her up into his arms, 'Everything can wait till tomorrow...'

* * *

That concludes Part 8 of Second Coming titled the clash of empires.

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.


	37. End

Epilogue

She lifted him up and gazed into his blue, blue eyes, so like his father's. Of course little Vegeta JR. looked like Vegeta in everything else but the eyes. He had his father's eyes get in his Grandfather's face. He even had his Grandfather's hair, true Saiyain hair. The baby made a strange sound and reached for his mommy. Giggling Goma began to rock the child to sleep.

Behind her Trunks made an annoyed sound, 'Isn't the brat asleep yet?' he demanded. 'I mean I have to go dine with the...' he looked up the scheduler in his watch, 'the Western Chieftenant in five minutes and I can't go without my good bye kiss.' He whined. Goma turned around and blew him a kiss. 'Ha, ha, very funny. I want a proper kiss.' Trunks demanded in a tone far more regal than would have suited the order he was giving.

'O stop being a child.' Goma playfully scolded.

'Why?' demanded Trunks, 'Being a child get him a lot of attention from you.' Trunks said pointing to his son. Goma rolled her eyes and continued to rock her baby. 'Marron called.' Trunks began, 'She and Drasis are touring the Crab nebula or something and apparently their brat has become quite self-dependent and...'

'There child is five years old, Vegeta JR. is only five months.' Goma reminded him as she tucked the now sleeping child into bed.

'And I can't wait till he becomes five.' Trunks told her.

'O stop it.' with that she gave him a deep passionate kiss. 'Now shoo.' She literally pushed him out into the hall.

After he left she went over to their bedroom and sat down on their huge bed. Gazing out of the window towards the city she contemplated the perfect nature of their life. Their happy life where nothing was wanting. Nothing at all, 'What did he do to me?' she asked of the figure that emerged from the shadows and sat down behind her.

The bed cracked as someone else sat down behind her, 'Mind mines.' Said the voice, 'You... are a walking time bomb. Any minute the mind mine can be triggered and the result... Trunks and Vegeta JR dead at your hands.'

'When? How?' she wondered. She didn't understand.

'Daemon was confident.' He explained, 'But ingrained in him was also caution, pessimism. He had to ensure that in the long run Trunks would never be happy. So day, when you were weakened from your frequent dream visits to Trunks he had a very special mind mine put inside of you. The mine would only become active if and only if he died. But even when it came active it would not just go off. It would wait till you and Trunks had at least one child than only then would be become set to go off at anytime and turn you into a butcher.'

'Of course you are here to ensure that doesn't happen.' Goma said indifferently.

'I am sorry.' Said he, 'I wish we could resurrect you. That would destroy the mind mine but...'

'Witches can't be resurrected.' She completed for him, 'Don't be sorry, we all have to do what we have to.' Replied Goma. The figure reached around her neck and twisted it shiftily at an unnatural angle. Her limp lifeless body rolled down on the ground.

Goten sighed. He hated doing this. But he had no choice. Getting up he left the room slowly walking into the Vegeta JR adjoining room. Gently he rubbed a finger down the baby's cheek. The child squirmed a bit but did not wake. Outside Goten could here the noises of Trunks arrival a moment more and a pain laced anguish filled roar filled the palace. In years to come people will insist that the King's roar of anguish could be heard for miles around. The King will never find out who it was that killed his mate and even if he suspected something Goten was one person Trunks would not harm. Goten sighed again. He really hated this but it seems that he again had a secret that he was forced to keep from Trunks. Closing his eyes he let his mind drift of to another event that was happening as they spoke.

In remote part of the Planet Nemek the wished back new Planet Nemek two figures were also getting ready to breath their last breaths. But they didn't mind. They had lived a long life. They had been returned to each other from the other dimension before but it was time for both Vegeta and Bulma to move on forever. But it was okay for they were together. Back in the place were they first saw each other face to face. It was only fitting they ended their life together here. Looking back on their life together they had to admit they could not have wished for anything better. Not even Vegeta who had spent a good part of that life struggling with pride that was torn to tatters from the realisation that no matter how hard he tried he would always be second to someone. But here, now he didn't mind being second best. After all would not his son, would not Kakarott at least in some sub conscious level be ready to give up all their power for a life time spent in the arms of the one they loved. But perhaps for Trunks it was not such a loss. After all if his people, if the universe needed him again he and those around him would have their second coming....

* * *

That concludes Second Coming

What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.

Author's note: Okay that was it. That was what one and a half years worth of work amounted to... well.... what can I say. Second coming did twist and transform into something totally different than what I had first wanted. I hope it was something that people liked. I do know there have been many dedicated readers. You know who you are so a big thank you for reading my work. I received a lot of praise for the work and I am afraid my skill and imagination hasn't been quiet adequate enough to do the expectations justice. My work is always a compromise between what I see in my head and what my language skills allow me to put in writing. In that respect Second Coming has been a huge failure for even when the story settled into its current plot I failed to write the plot with the depth and complexity I wanted to. I am afraid I might have made the characters seem depth less and fake and the events described volumes less. But I learned a lot from Second Coming, from the reviews I received for it, the flames I received for it and if nothing else writing Second Coming has helped me develop as a writer.


End file.
